Another Life Among the Dead
by Redrosesthroughbrowneyes
Summary: Naru has just gotten out of the hospital for using PK. Now the adventures continue, as relationships grow, emotions shift, and time moves on- with new mysteries along the way. RXR-Read and Review Please! What is Tempt anyway? ! ? Read To Find Out ! ! ! !
1. Chapter 1Come Back

Prologue

(All of Ghost Hunt from Naru going to the hospital for using his powers, and in this version Naru never left for England like in the novel)

Main Characters

Mai Taniyama- A fifteen year old high school girl who has a job working at SPR as an assistant to the argent and narcissist boss (which she has a crush on)Naru. She is also a confirmed (by Naru) a latent psychic. Her birthday is July third.

Kazuya (Naru) Shibuya - A seventeen year old handsome and smart Ghost hunter. Though at times,(meaning nearly 24/7) He is a jerk to most everyone, he is at value when it comes to a case from his vast knowledge on ghost hunting. His birthday is September nineteenth.

Lin Koujo -A twenty something assistant to Naru. He is originally from Hong Kong and is an onmyoji with five shiki . Though quiet he is great at all that he does. Though it appears he is to be Naru's bodyguard at times. His birthday is January eleventh.

Houshou (Bou-san)Takigawa -A twenty-seven year old Buddhist Monk (well he was trained to be by his parents) He is a full time bass player for a band, but works with SPR and is valued when it comes to performing exorcisms. His birthday is January twenty-two.

Ayako Matsuzaki -A twenty-five year old miko or priestess (or so she wants you to believe) She is not very powerful, but at times is when she performs her rituals around trees. She is always on top of the latest trends and is the first to complain about anything and everything. Her birthday is June seventh.

John Brown- A twenty year old catholic priest from Australia. He is a kind hearted and loving man that only wants to help with everything her does he puts his heart into it. His birthday is January fifth.

Hara Masako- A sixteen year old Medium. She is quiet famous around japan for wearing a kimono everywhere and making several appearances on television. She two has a crush on Naru and is jealous of the more casual relationship Mai and him have with one another. She can sense the spirits around them and knows something about Naru no one else knows. Her birthday is July twenty-fourth .

Osama Yasuhara- A by the book student that occasionally help when it comes to some cases if Naru needs it to look up information on the area. He is usually called Yasuh by most. His birthday it March first.

Another Life Among the Dead

Chapter One- Come Back

April 3 3:10pm

Mai waited anxiously outside the hospital, by the SPR van. Lin was waiting with her in the drivers seat typing away on his laptop like there was no tomorrow. _Wow even when we are not working, he still works. I hardly ever see you unglue your eyes from that screen._

Lin then looked over at Mai, watching her fidget in her seat and sighed ,"Mai- he will be out in a second. There is no reason for you to act like this."

Mai then huffed at what he said and crossed her arms as she saw his head snap back around to the screen. _But this is a big deal to me, Naru is getting out of the hospital, finally_. She then thought of the previous case they had, as Naru hit the ground not breathing, after using his powers, it made her shudder just thinking of Lin trying to revive him, to try to see if he was even alive._ He looked so helpless_ _lying there, the same feeling I got just from looking at him_.

Mai then snapped out of her trance when she saw a blob of black at the entrance of the hospital. When the door opened, sure enough it was Naru. His skin looked even more pale than what it usually does from being trapped in the hospital. This brought a smile to Mai's face.

She then said ,"Lin-san Lin-san look."

He then looked up in the mirror and nodded as he saw Naru getting closer, as he is making his way to the van. Lin would never admit it, but he felt a bit of joy as well to see Naru walking again.

Naru then sighed as he saw the van and walked to it, he was ready to get out of that place, he never hated hospitals, but never favored them as well. He made his way to the van and then came to the passenger seat, where he saw Mai.

Mai then rolled down the window as he looked at her, she knew he would never knock, it was just expected for her to do so by his standards.

He then leaned down to see her and said ,"Mai."

Mai nodded and she felt weird , but then he pulled the car handle and swung the door open and said ,"are you that stupid sitting in my seat. I thought after nearly a year of working here you would actually learn something, rather then just being an air head."

Mai was steamed then she got out as he gave her a sly smirk and slid into the seat._Stupid Naru, always having to trip me up somewhere. I see the hospital has not changed this part of his personality._ She then opened the back seat of the van and crawled in, muttering something to herself.

Lin looked over at Naru as he settled in_ how much of a charge can he get out of teasing Mai_

Mai settled in as she thought _does he even think he is a prince or something._ _Nothing has changed_.., Her eyes then widened _Nothing has changed, he is the same Naru we have come to expect._This thought made her smile as Lin began to drive back to the SPR or Shibuya Psychic Research center.

Mai got out as did Lin and Naru. Naru got out a lot of Folders he carried along with him to the hospital as did Lin as they walked in_. Workaholic, you can't even rest when you are in the hospital._

As they walked up to the main building Naru opened the door and walked in. It seems as though he was inspecting everything to see if anything became out of place during his absence.

He then carefully put the files down and turned to Maiand said ,"Tea Now."

She looked stunned, not hearing that for the longest time and then nodded and walked to the kitchen amazingly without a fuss or any kind of red flag she would usually put up in this case. She put the tea pot on the stove, amazed at how fast everything returned to normal, it was like he never even left. Her mind began to wonder when the whistle blew and she snapped up_. _She then returned to earth and sighed, she then poured the steaming liquid into the cups and walked out with them and stuck one next to Lin, who was typing and then brought one to Naru.

She placed it halfway through the air and stopped and he looked at her with a glare.

She said ,"you have to say please."

He then shot her an even dirtier look, this was making him angry. But he stayed still for a second as they had almost like a stare down.

Mai finally gave in and place the cup in his hand and was thinking _defiantly the same Naru_. She took the last cup and took small sips as the sweet aroma filled her body, she then sat down. She exchanged glances between Naru and Lin, _it is like he never left. _

The day went by normally and when the day was over she went home, wondering if the dreams will start again, she has not had a dream since the incident.

* ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** ***********

April 4 7:00am

Mai woke to see it raining outside, she got up and began to hurry to try to get ready to get to work. Lin never commented if she was late, but Nary sure will. She began to hurry down the street with an umbrella over her head, trying to get to work on time, for just once. She got to the SPR building and slammed the door open panting.

Naru was sitting with his legs crossed, looking away from the door and said ,"your late."

Mai then looked at the clock, it was 8:01. She then glanced down upset _great late by one minute. Naru will you ever give me a break_. He then said ,"Tea." She sighed and said ,"ah-got'cha." She then made her way to the kitchen _I guess it is going to be just the same old- same old._

"And Mai, would it kill you to be on time just once."

Mai then said as her anger rose ,"it was because of the rain, and I was only late by one minute." Naru then sighed and said ,"aren't you always late by one minute. I knew you were stupid, but do you even know how to read a clock.."

"_At least his words about me didn't shift in the hospital," _Mai thought to herself.

She then began to imagine Naru if he walked out of the hospital, with a smile on his face that she has only seen once or twice on the real Naru's face.

As he came his way with his long trench coat on as he whispered ,"Mai," and he came to outstretch his hand for Mai to take. Mai could now feel her heart pound. _I can't believe it has been over a year of working for him now and I still feel the same way, but do I love him for him, or for my dreams?_That idea stumbled Mai- she never really guessed why she felt that way towards Naru.

The main door then opened as she heard a voice she has come to recognize. Mai walked out and saw Bou-san.

She smiled and said ,"Monk."

She ran to him and hugged him. He then smiled down to her and ruffled her hair and said ,"good to see you too Mai." Following him through the door was Ayako, Masako, John. Mai smiled at all of them, it had been a while since they were together.

Mai then asked ,"wait, where is Yasuh."

John said ,"he had classes today, and couldn't come- he said he will try to be here tomorrow." Naru then sighed and said ,"so why are all of you here.?"

Monk shifted his body as he came closer to Naru and said ,"why to see you of course."

He then tried to reach down to Naru's shoulder, and Naru tugged his body away and glared at him. Monk sighed and said rubbed the back of his head ,"oh come on Naru, none of us have seen you in weeks, you can't say you didn't miss us."

Naru then said ,"well I didn't."

Ayako then said as she was checking her nails,"Naru you know you can't say that..., especially with me."

She began to giggle. This caused Mai and Masako shoot her a death stare, but Naru just shrugged it off. John then asked ,"so how have you been Kazuya."

Naru just looked down as Mai said ,"honestly would it kill you to have some manners, I mean they all came here to see you."

Naru merely shook his head and said ,"no, this is a disruption of a work environment Mai. And did you forget about something again." He motioned his head to the kitchen where the kettle was whistling even louder than usual. Mai then made a mad dash to the kitchen, feeling like an idiot- a feeling she usually has to deal with everyday she is with Naru.

She took the kettle off the stove and made a cup for everyone, and took it out. All of them were sitting around, and Masako took a seat by Naru in a long floral blue kimono. Mai sighed as she felt a sweat bead come on _of course, typical- she still wants Naru to like her._ She set the platter in front of everyone as they each took a cup.

Mai looked at John and asked ,"so how has the church been since Kenji."

John looked at her, smiled and nodded ,"good, it looks like he has really crossed over and we a few months ago- got his body buried at a proper burial."

Mai looked out of the corner of her eye, it looked as though a smile of relief came across his face. _Did Lin just- smile, wow I guess he did really begin to care for Kenji. _During one of there cases Kenji possessed Mai and other children, because he believed Lin was his father, coming to spend Christmas with his son.

John then said ,"also Father Tojo has decided that every Christmas eve the children will hold a ceremony for Kenji, following by one game of 'stick'.

Ayako said ,"good, poor child, died and was left on top of the chapel." Bou-san then said ,"yeah, and hey guys my band is performing tomorrow night and I was wondering if all of you would like to come."

Mai smiled and said ,"are you kidding, it sounds fun."

Ayako said ,"that would be nice."

Masako merely nodded and John said ,"I would love to come."

Suddenly every turned to Naru and Lin, who amazingly seemed shocked that everyone did. Naru then regained his normal appearance and asked ,"is there a problem."

Mai then went ,"oh come on Naru, come with us to the concert- Lin you too."

Naru stared dead at her and said ,"I have no motive to go to a concert, when I could work." Mai huffed and said ,"workaholic, you need to get out more."

Naru said ,"may I remind you I have been out for quiet sometime." Mai's face became flushed _Of course he will take any chance to make me feel stupid._ She then said ,"you know what I mean, I bet if you were all alone in Tokyo, you would get lost, I bet you would get lost if you just turn a corner from this building, you never get out."

Naru then said ,"but why would I get lost, when that is your job on a regular basis." Mai looked to the left of Naru, of Masako bringing her sleeve of her kimono to her face as she began to smirk at this comment.

_All right that is it!!!_Mai sat up ,"oh yeah, you are going if it is the last thing you do! Got that" She then panted , while everyone seemed shock of her out burst, but sure enough Naru stayed there, with an expression as cold as ice.

He then said ,"fine- I will go."

Everybody's heads suddenly snapped around at Naru in shock as Lin actually stopped typing and said ,"you will."

Naru slowly nodded and took a sip of tea.

After a second of silence Monk said ,"good, and there is also the matter of an after party, everyone is invited of course."

Mai nodded ,"sounds great, count all of us in." She looked at Naru 'implying' him to the matter. He gave her a short glare when he noticed what she was saying.

Ayako then said ,"so Naru any new cases you need help from a pretty priestess."

She flipped her fingers through her hair, which sent a curling emotion through Mai. She saw a small snarl creep over Monks face as well, _could it be?_

He said while flipping the pages of the book in his hands ,"not as of any that brings me any interest- Lin has been keeping me informed of all the matters." _"Of course, Naru never takes a case he doesn't like to the begin with," thought Mai_

The group began to talk, as Mai zoned out _,"Wow, I guess not seeing each other in _a while has brought us closer together, _rather than pulling us apart_. _It is like we are just one big family_. This brought a smile to her face of these events, _Just one big Family_."

* * *

Ok, this is my first story and first chapter. I have checked this story up and down to make sure it is alright- it seems fine. Please review everyone- and **I do not own Ghost Hunt, all rights reserved to** **there right-full owners.**

One last thing everyone in the story-

**Mai's Dream- usually**

_People's thoughts_

General


	2. Chapter 2 Rock Forever

Chapter Two- Rock Forever

**I am in a circle of light in the dark, it is almost like a spotlight. Is this a dream?-If it is where is Naru. Naru then suddenly appeared behind me. He held out his hand and said ,"hello Mai." He gave me a smile. Mai blushed as she took his hand and said ,"hello Naru, so where are we going today?" As he pulled her up he looked to his right and they came to a building - where they then zoomed into a giant room and the only light illuminating it was a spotlight. A shadow then walked in front of it, it frightened me and I grabbed onto the edge of Naru's jacket and he said ,"hey it is alright, just watch."** **She nodded and they began to follow the man. He made his way down a hallway, it was so dark, it frightened me. He then came to an opening in the wall, where he began to put up the last row of cement and bricks. When he reached the final, I heard a groan escape- the wall?!!? The voice of the man then said ,"no one must know, no one must know." Then a scream seemed to escape the wall, an inhuman howl, it looked as though blood began to drip from the wall. I felt as though my heart was going to pound out of my chest as I buried my face into Naru's abdomen like a child. He didn't resist, but allowed it, and gently swiped her in her grasp, comforting her.**_** The real Naru will never allow this.**_ **He then said ,"it is okay," then he disappeared and the cloth of his jacket became vapor. I was alone.**

April 5 5:32am

Mai awoke in a cold sweat from her dream. She looked at her clock, it was 5:32 in the morning. She sighed _,great- the sun is not even up yet._ Her heart was still pounding _,that scream, so unreal- but it is._ She then got up and began to get ready_, might as well since I can not go back to sleep now, but what does that dream mean. _Mai knew she would find out it's meaning eventually, she always is forced to.

She got out of the shower and began to brush her teeth, she looked in the mirror, it was obvious she was tired, from the fact the dark rings under her eyes. She sighed ,_they are going to know that I am tired, and will ask me if I had a dream_. She then got dressed and did her hair. When she looked at the clock, it was 6:19._ If I just go ahead and leave I can grab a bite to eat, then go to the office, by the sides- I need to pump some caffeine into my body._

She put her shoes on and headed out the door of her apartment and down the street. She kept walking straight, it was slightly creepy. She then saw the light opened to a little restaurant and walked in and sat down.

A man then came up to her ,"what would you like." Mai looked through the menu and then said ,"a pot sticker platter tea and a coffee to go." The man said ,"you got it," and then walked off. She rested her head on the counter, as the man sat the plate in front of her ,"here you go miss."

She nodded a thanks to him and then began to eat, and tried to push the dream out of her head. _Just don't think of it right now, I don't want to be worried before the concert._

When she was done, the man brought her the coffee and the check. She got out her pocketbook and payed for it and then looked at her clock, she still had a while to get to work, but she wanted Naru to eat his words when she comes in early, _but I need something, to just tip it off._

"Two more coffee's please."

"Sure."

When she got them, she balanced them out and walked out the door as the man said,"came again miss."

She then began to walk down the street, trying to keep the Styrofoam cups balanced in her arms from spilling. _Alright, I am about there. Just don't spill these, if I get there with all of them perfect- I can just see Naru right now, choked up I can actually do something right, but if I come in with a giant stain, it is even more of an excuse for him to say something smart to me._

Mai's foot then steeped through a crack and she began to fall down, suddenly a hand caught her and pulled her up. The events couldn't even register with Mai. She was suddenly being held. She looked up and saw none other than Kouki Sohma, with his wild spiked up purple hair, tall, muscular- who else could it be.

He smiled ,"whoa be careful Mai, where are you in such a rush."

Mai jumped out of his arms ,"erm -nowhere, just work."

He chuckled ,"her let me give you as hand with those."

He took the coffees and said ,"you are just a sophomore how do you have job."

"Yes, a sophmore with a job."

She began to walk down the street and he was following her ,"so erm where do you work?"

She then pointed down the street at a building, where you could barely make out the writing on the side of the building. She could see him strain and said ,"Shibuya Psychic Research."

Kauki nodded and he said ,"so isn't psychic like, contact the dead and bring back ghosts and demons and stuff."

"Sort of- we actually check out haunts and try to get them to cross over."

He nodded ,"cool, you seem to know a lot of stuff about this, you are really smart."

Mai felt herself blush ,_if only Naru thought that._

They then crossed the street and she took the cups from him ,"well see yah at school."

He then said ,"wait- hey listen I was wondering if we can do something tonight."

Mai was slightly shocked at the question, she then shook her head ,"sorry- I have something tonight." He then sighed ,"alright- well see yah then."

She nodded and walked into the top office. The light were turned off- she quickly turned them on. When she did Mai heard a moan. Her eye's flashed across the room and leaning against the bookcase with a red blanket over him was obviously Naru, still fast asleep.

A smile found its way across Mai's face _this is too perfect._ She put two of the coffees down and then walked to him. She bent over him and looked at him, she only saw him asleep once before, it is one of the few times he looks so peaceful. Just then she felt her pulse quicken _,come on Mai snap out of it._

She took a deep breath and said ,"wake up Boss." Naru then jumped up and looked around still half asleep and she smirked at him and put the coffee in front of him and he actually took it, still being half asleep.

She then said ,"say thank you." He began to sip and said ,"than...." His eyes widened when he realized what happened and began to cough on his drink and said,"Mai."

"That's right, Boss." He was still confused as he tried to look for a clock and she said ,"it is 7:29- I came in early."

Naru groaned and thought _,This can not be happening to me. I feel like I am going to be sick!_

He then got up and groaned ,"make some tea." Mai then said ,"look at what you have in your hand."

He pushed it into her hand and growled ,"now."

Mai then said ,"no I am not on clock yet- so I do not have to do anything for you."

"If you don't you will be off the clock- for a long time."

Mai sighed and said ,"fine."

Naru then got the coffee back and drank it, mumbling something to himself.

Mai then walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove. She then went and got the third coffee and found Lin. He was in the downstairs room, typing and she quietly went up to him and put the coffee right next to him. He stopped typing and looked up, he then nodded her a 'thank you', and then began typing again. Mai smiled and then went back to the kitchen and made a cup of tea and then walked out and sat it on Naru's desk.

Feeling satisfied with herself she finally sat down and began to think about what happened with Kouki. _Did he really try asking me out, but why? He is a senior, eighteen years old. Captain of the varsity baseball team. Was he just trying to be nice- and what was up with him being out right when I needed him_.

Naru then caught Mai's eye as he came back in the room, straightening out his tie, it looked like he quickly went and changed. _How many nights does he stay here the entire time?_ _And how many outfits does he have here._ Mai then imagined Naru's closet, full of all black, it kind of freaked her out, but somehow was comforting to her. _Why must he make everything that's not creepy, creepy and everything creepy -comforting!!!!!!_

He then sat behind his desk and began to look through folders, like he always does, waiting for someone to come in, Mai sighed as it came time for her to usually come in, she was shocked that Naru took three more cups of tea before that _,he would probably sleep one hundred_ years if he went one day without caffeine

She was about to fall asleep when a woman came in ,"hello, I am Harnna Fujii, may someone please help me with my house."

Mai nodded to the woman and then looked at Naru, who was coming into the meeting room. Lin then came in, in a few minutes as she said ,"hello ma'am, may you please help me."

Lin then looked at her and shook his head and said ,"I am not the boss."

He motioned his head towards Naru who stood up and said ,"yes, my name is Kazuya Shibuya- I am the founder and owner of this business."

The woman seemed shocked, people generally are when they find out Naru is the owner. No one thinks a seventeen year old teen can run there own business. Mai recalled last year one mans reaction was anger and called Naru a 'high school drop out.' _One thing I do remember about that even was how angry I was about it, I just wanted to attack that guy. I could see why that kid tried to hex him._

She then regained the shock and nodded ,"forgive me."

Naru just stayed silent. When she realized she was not going to get a response out of so she continued.,"well you see- my house I believe my father might haunt it, I have been hearing moans from walls, and it seems to always happen at night."

Naru began to chuckle slightly and the woman said ,"what is it."

Naru said ,"is it the only the report."

She nodded as Naru closed a file and said ,"do you realize that it is more than likely pipes."

The woman's face became red, and she then got up and said ,"well erm thank you so much, and then walked out."

Mai looked at Naru _must he point it out if something or someone isn't right, is he just perfect like that?_

He then went back to his office without a word.

* ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** ***********

About five everyone but Bou-san showed up- even Osama . Mai went to Osama and hugged him ,"it's good to see you." He laughed and pulled up his glasses ,"you too Mai."

Naru looked at everyone and said ,"what are all of you doing here at this moment." Ayako was wearing a new, tight outfit with her hair full of gel and straitened, and newly, newly manicured nails. She said ,"isn't it obvious, the SPR van is the only thing big enough for all of us to fit in."

Naru sighed Ayako said ,"I thought a guy as smart as you would guess that."

"Aright, but everyone in the back and I am driving."

"Well then come on Naru, lets go."

He then got the keys to the van ,"Lin, come on"

They heard the typing stop and he came out with his laptop. They then began to pile into the van as Naru began to dive off.

After about thirty minutes the van stopped and Mai opened the back. She felt as though she could faint when she saw the building from her dreams. John looked at her ,"hey Mai are you okay."

She looked at him confused ,"oh no- I am okay."

Osama then said ,"yup, this is the place- the Okada house."

Mai whispered to herself ,"Oskada house." -She then looked back as everyone was out of the van except Naru and Lin.

Mai then went to the window as Naru pulled it down and said ,"hey aren't you guys coming."

"No- we said we would come, but we never said we would go inside, we will be out here in the parking lot waiting for when it is over."Naru then drove off.

Ayako said ,"don't worry about him, lets just go inside."

Mai nodded and followed them in. She then turned around and saw Hara in the parking lot.

"Hey Masako aren't you coming in?"

She then said ,"no, I decided to stay out here with Naru."

Mai then became angry and thought _,"honestly will she take every chance to be with him!"_

They told the man in front of the building there names and he nodded and escorted them to the V.I.P. section. When the man left Ayako said ,"wow, I guess he is really going all out with this."

Mai nodded to her as she saw Monk on the stage, tuning his base- with the rest of his band. He looked up slightly and he noticed them and looked back up and smiled, he then waved at them. Mai looked at Ayako, and she had a kind smile." _Do they really- like each other _," Mai thought.

A few minutes later the concert began. Mai was thinking ,"_wow, they are actually really good!"_

After about an hour of screaming girls and music, the concert was over. Monk jumped off the stage and tried to come over to them, but then a man in a tux put his hand on his shoulder and took him around back.

John then said ," should we follow him?"

Mai then looked at him and nodded.

They quickly stepped out of the isle and began to walk out, where a lot of people began to go the same place. _I guess we are heading to the right place. When they got there the group separated around the room_.

Mai went to a wall and looked around, trying to find anyone around her age. She found them, they were around the band, giggling. She saw Ayako looking upset as Monk was eating up the attention. Mai sighed and then she heard ,"Mai."

She looked to her right and saw Kouki, he was smiling, "so what are you stalking me now."

"Kouki, what are you doing here?"

"Well, my dad knows the owner- so I come here every now and then to watch different bands."

He leaned against the wall and leaned close to Mai ,"now what are you doing here."

Mai looked down, avoiding his dark brown eyes and said ,"well I am friends with Monk."

Kouki then looked at her confused ,"Monk?"

Mai said ,"oh - I mean um Noryo, I met him through work,-he feels like a brother to me." Mai smiled at the thought of how close they were.

She looked over at him, with all of his fans, he saw her look and then he broke through the crowd and walked over to Mai.

He smiled at Mai and pat her head ,"hey there Mai, what's up kid."

Mai laughed and brushed his hand off of her head ,"good to see you too Monk, I loved the concert."

He said ,"that is good," he looked at Kouki ,"well who are you."

He chuckled and said ,"Mai why did you never tell me you had a boyfriend." His grin broadened and he whispered to Mai ,"and more importantly why did you never tell Naru, he would kill someone."

Mai flushed red as Kouki said ,"oh no, he is not my boyfriend- just a guy at my school." Mai felt so embarrassed as Kouki nodded ,"that is true."

Mai then looked down, feeling so embarrassed and Monk said ,"hey relax, it was an honest mistake."

Mai then looked up at them and saw out of the corner of her eye ,"Naru."

Kouki looked at her confused ,"what," he then turned around and Naru was staring at them, he looked slightly angry.

Kouki then sighed ,"listen I have got to go." He brushed his hand under Mai's chin ,"catch you later, Mai."

He then walked off and took a quick look at Naru and then disappeared in the crowd.

"_Wow, that was weird,"_ thought Mai. Naru then came up to them, with Lin behind him as always.

He came to them ,"so I trust you are all ready to go."

Mai sighed ,"no way, everyone was having a pretty good time." _Even though I felt kind of awkward with Kouki_.

John came up to them with Ayako ,"hey guys, nice par-"

A scream then came from the crowd and a man was staggering to a table and through it to a wall and let out a yell, and then came to a woman and yelled ,"where is he, where is Okada."

The woman was confused and shook her head, the man then seemed angry ,"why you little..," He rose his hand and grabbed her on the shoulder. And began to hit her.

Naru then looked at John and began to run to her and said ,"John, Monk." Monk snapped out of the dismay and began to perform his chant.

The man howled and he fell down, with the woman bleeding.

Naru leaned to her and sprawled her out then Ayako came to her, knowing she was going to need medical attention.

When Naru looked at the man, he was passed out.

* * *

Alright, nobody get mad at me for putting Kouki in this, this book needs some good drama, and Naru needs to see he is not the only man in Mai's life, just don't stop reading, and don't kill me.


	3. Chapter 3 Books, Ghosts, and DogsOH MAI

Chapter Three- Books, Ghosts and Dogs- OH MAI

Case 1

File 1

April 5 9:44

The man and the woman were loaded into an ambulance. The team, even Masako were around the ambulance. Ayako for the time being looked after both of them, since her parents were- after all- doctors.

Mai looked at her ,"so was he- possessed ."

Naru then came to her ,"yes, it appears as though they were."

This sent a feeling through Mai ,she wouldn't call it fear- but the fascinations of a haunt, the spark it gave her, _it f_eels almost _romantic._ A man came to the parking lot wearing a tux to see the two people before they were drove off.

He asked ,"will they be okay."

Ayako said ,"they will, both of them received injuries that were not life threatening."

The man turned to her ,"so you are the angel that helped these people."

This made Ayako to blush as Mai thought _,"oh brother."_

He then turned to the rest of the group ,"does anyone know the full story of what happened?"

Naru said ,"the man outburst at the party and started to call for someone- it sounded like he was calling for you."

The man's face turned pale ,"how do you know that."

Naru then said ",he was yelling for Okada, which I must guess is you, since you probably own this establishment."

The man seemed almost shocked that Naru said that, but he then nodded and said ,"yes, I am Hiroto Okada. I own this place." He then began to pull at his tie nervously, probably still confused about what is going on.

"Hello, my name is Kazuya Shibuya, I am the founder and owner of the Shibuya Physic Research and I would like to investigate this place for any evidence that is might be haunted."

Okada-san stayed quiet, probably also shocked by, one, Naru's age, two, the convenience of having a team of ghost hunters before him, and three, why a ghost will be after him. Mai then thought _,"wow Naru, you must be interested in this case, since you asked him if we could take it. I have never seen you do this before Naru. Am I seeing -yet another side you."_

Mai then was awakened by her thoughts as she heard Naru say ,"Mai, Mai- snap out of it, I told you to get the equipment out of the van, we have a case."

He then flashed her a sly smirk she knew all to well was fake, but she could not help but blush- but she knew he was trying to make a good impression in front of Mr. Okada. Mai then took a deep breath ,"right away boss."

Mai then went to the van and opened the back door. She first took out the microphones, waiting to do the heavy stuff later. She then got the stuff the lobby room they were staying in for the base. After that she got the cameras and began to take them to the door when Monk grabbed them and said ,"don't worry about this- I will take some in."

"you sure?"

"Mai, you work to hard. You are turning into Naru."

Mai nodded ,"right, but I will get some more stuff out." She then went back outside and got one of the monitors, it extremely heavy for someone as frail as Mai to carry, but she has accustomed to carrying them.

She then took a few steps and then the saw a flash of purple and white. She saw Kouki grab one side of the monitor ,"hey Mai, need any help?" He did not wait for an answer, but began to walk as Mai followed and said ,"un, just take it to the lobby."

He smirked ,"you got it hun." Mai then dropped her side as Kouki still carried it and said ,"hun?" _Is Monk right about him liking me._ _No, no that is impossible._

He then placed it on the table with a thud, which shocked Mai as she thought _,"If Naru heard that he will kill me."_

Mai then heard a certain voice call out,"Mai, what was that thud!?"

Mai recognized the voice instantly and her heart sunk as she thought _,"oh- crap he is going to murder me for this."_

Mai looked at Kouki and knew Naru would probably murder him as well. Kouki took one step and as Naru's shadow slid across the wall, he began to slip out. Naru then came to the room and looked at Mai with a glazed look in his eyes, but then turned his attention to the door as he saw a faint figure shift out. He snapped his head to Mai ,"who was that?!"

"What are you talking about?" She then looked at the monitor, but kept Naru in her vision, to see if he was going to do something , like go after the person who he saw. He kept his vision locked on the door, but then brushed it off and turned his attention to Mai.

He walked to her and bent down to the monitor to inspect it. Naru looked over every little detail of it, find something wrong with it. Mai smirked and said ,"see- it's fine." He then flipped it over slightly, and bingo.

Naru then looked at Mai , "that was not there before Mai." He pointed to a scratch, nearly microscopic, but of corse he picked it up. "I will get some of the stuff in with Lin, but that is coming out of your pay."

Mai then slumped her head over as he walked away and muttered, "my life- I have to spend it with that guy, this is hell, I just know it.." She then got up and began to set up the equipment.

About thirty minutes later everything was set up and the group was all at the base. Lin had the headphones over his head, watching the video. Naru was slumped over watching it and then he looked up, "Monk, you and John take a sweep of the theaters- see if you can sense any activity."

The looked at him and nodded as John said , "alright might." Naru then looked at Masako and said ,"Masako, you and Miss. Matsuzaki check wherever you can to look for spirits."

Masako nodded and said ,"why yes, of course, anything for you."

This sent Mai's emotions on a roller coaster.

Masako simply looked away from Mai's reaction and began to walk down the hall as the others followed ._"She thinks is it doesn't she," _thought Mai.

Naru then looked at her ,"Mai settle down and sit down, don't you want to watch."

Mai looked at Naru and sighed and sat in the third chair in-between him and Lin. A few minutes passed when Lin's eyes widened and he said ,"Naru- listen to this." He then turned the speaker up as footsteps could be heard, this sparked interest into Naru's eyes.

Mai looked as her heart began to pound, the sound was getting louder and Lin said ,"it is coming from the first floor."

..........A figure the came onto a camera and Mai jumped and leaned against Naru in fear, but Naru stayed solid and cold. Naru stayed for a second and then jumped up and Naru said ,"it is coming around here." He went away from the desk and ran to the door and looked in the hallway. After a second he showed up on the camera. He ran to the figure and then tackled him, and Mai gasped- shocked. After a moment Naru returned , with him holding a teenage boy, struggling to try to get out of his grasp.

Lin went to aid him brought the kid to the ground and growled ,"what is wrong with you Naru, pulling that stunt."

"Not now." They were successful to binging him down, and he finnally gave up, panting.

Mai then said ,"alright guy's that's enough, he gave up- let him go."

Naru said ,"not yet, call the others."

Mai shot him a glare, for still keeping the boy to the ground, but she then said ,"fine."

She then grabbed a communicator, "alright- everyone back to base."

Monk looked shocked on the camera, "what- why?"

Mai looked at the boy , "Naru, found somebody."

"Alright."

Mai then bent down to the boy , "it is alright, it is ok." He looked at Mai and nodded slightly to her and laid his head back down. After a moment they all stormed in panting and then the boy growled ,"alright, now get off me you psychos ."

Lin look at Naru and Naru nodded and the both got up. Naru brushed himself off as the boy got up ,"ok what is wrong with you people!"

Naru then said, "you were tampering with our investigation, and I did not know why you were in the middle of an investigation."

"Yeah, I knew- what of it."

Lin said, "you could have gotten hurt, or one of us."

Lin then looked at Mai with a short glance and she knew why - the way she became Naru's assistant was from Mai interrupting an investigating and by that a bookshelf fell on Lin, and one of Naru's cameras. Lin got hurt pretty bad so Mai had to fill in to pay off the camera- the expensive, expensive camera from Germany.

Mai began to blush thinking of the events, and here they all were- over a year later. Naru then said ,"now why are you here."

"cuz- my father owns the place, what about you."

Mai thought _,"so this is Okada-san's sons huh."_

Naru then said ,"My name is..,"

"Yeah- I know, my dad filled me in on who you know what is really going on here."

Naru then said, "really, do fill me in."

"You guys are fakes, all of you- how else would you just show up when this stuff started happening, unless you are the one to cause it. I bet you guys planned this - and you payed that man and woman .So it is also pathetic to make it look like the boss is only a year older than me, come on guys- that is weak."

Naru did not look upset, angry, nothing- he only calmly said ,"so you do not believe in spirits."

"Oh come on- do you really look that gullible."

Naru merely looked down and said nothing. When he was like this was the time Mai truly freaked out, when he gets quiet in this manner. He is always quiet, but like this- means he was slightly upset.

Naru thought ,"_I guess I can not convince him, at least not of yet."_

The boy smirked ,"I thought so, call me when you get a better act"- he then left.

When he left and walked out the front door Mai stood up and said ,"why didn't you say anything Naru, you should have put him in his place for saying that to you."

Naru sat down ,"it would be a waist of my time to explain my business to him, if he chooses to not believe me, then it is not my problem."

Mai looked at him _,"I still think you should have put him in his place Naru."_

Naru looked at each one of the screens and inspected the pictures on each one. Within that time all of them calmed down from that experience, and Lin took his place by the computer, and wrote down the events that recently took place. Naru then looked to Lin ,"enhance the audio on the first floor, second hallway."

Lin looked at him and nodded and then did as he said. Naru then said ,"now rewind it to right before that little indecent."

Lin did and everyone gathered around to watch the screen. You heard on the audio Naru running to the kid, and the door slam as he brought him to the base. Then we watched it as a small screeching noise and then something fell from the edge of the ceiling and the wall the onto the floor. This made Mai jump, along with Ayako. It then scraped across the floor then against the floor and went to the wall.

Naru stood up ,"alright, lets go and see what that it is."

The then stepped out, Mai saw out of the corner of her eye Ayako on Monk's arm. Mai just looked froward. When they got there, sure enough the object was there. Everyone stopped, but Naru went froward and picked it up.

It was a book. He brought it to the group. He then looked at the title and said ,"has anyone read this book." He tossed it to Monk and the monk said ,"The Hound of Baskervilles." Mai grabbed it and said ,"say what." She read the title and said ,"why, what is it about?"

Naru then said ,"honestly, do you ever pick up a book Mai."

This caused Mai to get angry once again as Naru got a charge out of watching her react to his comment. After a second hhis brushed it off and said ,"in 1902 Sir Arthur Conan Doyle published this book. It is a Sherlock Holmes book and the story takes place in England, in a small town. Sherlock Holmes must solve the mystery of the murders of the Baskerville family that they report was the due of a supernatural dog that would attack them and kill them- one by one. So they hired Sherlock Holmes and Watson to solve the mystery."

Naru paused and took the book and began to flip through it ,"it is very unusual that we found this, why would a spirit explain it's crime."

Mai then thought of her dream, she looked at the wall, the crude job, and all of her emotions came back at once and she fell back, feeling sick. Monk caught her and said ,"Mai what's wrong."

Mai shook her head ,"so N-Naru, you think someone killed somebody?"

"Well that's how ghost come around, after all- there are no cases where a spirit can travel outside the body and then come back in."

Ayako said ,"so it is almost like a calling card."

"Precisely- now lets all go back to base."

He kept the book tucked under his arm and began to walk froward, oblivious to the fact Mai looked so upset.

Naru then thought ,"_she is fine, there is no need to worry about her right now- she does this all the time, and you know."_

When they all went to the base they sat around as Mai began to feel better. She then looked at Naru ,"and by the way- why did you ask to take the case?"

Naru then looked at her and grabbed his laptop and walked to her ,"you think I just counted the stars while I was in the van."

He pulled up a news report that is at least thirty years old that talked about the Okada family, how one after another they would all go missing. They eventually found the culprit being a man named Goro Abe. He was a musician who worked there. He got arrested during the middle of his concert, and while they began to pull him out he vowed the he will get the Okada's back one day.

After Mai finished ,"so they never found the bodies."

He shook his head, "and since then they had this place renovated and found no trace of any of them- three people."

"But then the case is actually solved, why are the spirits have now all of the sudden chosen to come out."

"That I do not know yet."

Naru then looked at Monk , "until we have all of the facts strait we can just rely on recording."

Monk then gave a solemn nod and Naru then said ,"the rest of you are free to go to bed- Okada has got two rooms ready already, just take a right."

With that everyone left.


	4. Chapter Four In Between the Lines

Chapter Four-

File Two

Case One

April 6 12:13 AM

**I am in a room of swirling mist, alone, and cold and in my pajama's. I stood and looked around, I knew this was a dream. If this is a dream than Naru will come in a second. I turned around as I heard footsteps as Naru, literally,** **came out of the fog. This brought a smile to my face, as he face met the same smile I had with a nod as he said ,"Mai."I looked around as he took my hand and began to walk her out of the mist. My face was then brushed with something cold, I looked around and saw orbs, many- many orbs**.** I looked at Naru who now had a glazed look in his eyes and he said ,"there gathering, and they will soon rebel." I looked at Naru confused and said ,"Naru- what do you mean." He then pulled me to his arms in an embrace and I felt as though I was about to melt and he said ,"be careful Mai- the dog is getting hungry." "What do you mean?" "........" "Naru?!" I hit him on the chest, he then leaned and whispered in my ear ,"not yet, just promise you will be careful." I nodded and said ,"I promise**." **He then had a smile on his face again, then a growl came from the fog..., followed by screams.**

Mai woke in a cold sweat, she frantically looked around the room. Ayako moaned and turned around in her cot. This settled Mai down slightly. For about an hour she tried to go back to sleep, but with no luck. She sighed and then decided to get up and go to base. The hallways were dark and eerie, which Mai has never truly gotten used to no matter what place they were staying at. When she got to the base she saw Naru and Lin still working, they did not as much as acknowledge Mai's presence. She sighed and sat down behind them. Naru had the book they found open and was reading it, since there was nothing better to do Mai gently got on her knees and looked over his shoulder- well the best she could. After about two minutes of this Naru sighed and said ,"you know you could just ask for the book, and I would let you have it."

"You could see me?" _"I thought I was doing a pretty good job at staying quiet with this," though Mai._

"I could feel you breathing on my neck Mai- it isn't that difficult to know you are reading behind me."

Naru then shut the book and tossed it over his shoulder to Mai and she caught it. _"GREAT- I wonder how long it will take me to read this, I am going to be __so__ bored,"_ Mai though. She then opened the book and saw it say 'chapter one'.., she was bored already, but then she thought of the growl from her dream, and the dog.

"Hey Naru- what is the deal with a dog in the book?"

He turned to her and said ,"if you shut up and read the book you will find out won't you."

Mai was offended at what he said, and had half a mind to slap him, but she knew he was right. So she just opened the book and stomped on the ground and began reading ,"happy now Naru."

He merely turned away and Mai groaned and began to read again. Mai was surprised at how fast she was getting into the story. After about twenty minutes of heavy reading, she heard a scratching noise and looked up. Naru and Lin had noticed it too. Naru turned to Lin and said ,"turn up the audio."

Lin nodded and did so, when they did the could her distant moans. This made Mai's heart begin to pound- then there was a scream like from her dream, and Naru looked at her and said ,"Mai go wake up the others- now!"

Mai then ran down the hall and pounded on the boy's room , "John, Monk!! GET UP."

She then dashed to the girls room and yelled at Ayako and Masako to get up. Masako's eyes shot up - along with her body, she then swooned out of her cot and Mai and Ayako ran to her.

"What's wrong?"

Masako met Mai's eyes , "spirit's- I was not able to sense them when we came, but I can now- there all angry, scared , confused and depressed."

"Mai help me get her up."

They both took an arm and took her to base, where the screams still played. When they got there Masako passed out. Naru said ,"what happened."

Mai said ,"she sensed spirits."

Naru looked at the screen as they stopped- they just stopped., and Masako woke up.

Lin looked at the screen , "other than the book nothing has happened on video."

Monk then said ,"should we try an exorcism."

Naru said ,"not yet- I would like to learn a bit more about this case."

"Oh come on Naru- you just heard that, you know this place is haunted- and Masako just confirmed it.

"These spirits might still be of use to us, especially since, if you remember, three bodies are still missing for over decades, and we have the culprit's spirit with us."

Ayako said ,"but Naru, isn't that dangerous to keep it here."

Naru looked down , "Lin- get ready, we are going to perform a seance. TONIGHT"

Lin looked at Naru and nodded. Naru then looked at Mai ,"tea, now."

"Alright Naru."

Before she went to the kitchen she got the book to bring it with her. Mai was nearly finished with it, okay- she might have skimmed through to the parts about the dog, which she learned was named Koujo. _"I wonder how the dog relates to the case, I mean with the book it is obvious that it has an uncanny resemblance to the book, but there was no reports of a giant dog ripping out peoples throats. And what would a ghost want us to do with this book?" _Mai thought.

Mai had the bookup to her ,near the end of the page of her-'skim read,' the kettle whistled in her face and hit the book, filling it with steam on the final pages and Mai dropped the book. She sighed and thought _,"I really need to stop zoning out when I put tea on for Naru." _Mai picked up the book and put it aside and then pored several cups for everyone and put them on a platter. She placed the book in her mouth and grabbed the platter and walked out to everyone. After she passed a cup to everyone Monk said ,"thanks Mai, and by the way- woof_ ._"

Mai took the book out her mouth and said playfully ,"hey_." _

He then ruffled her hair and said ,"relax," and then gave her a broad smile.

This brought a smile to Mai's face as well.

She then opened the book again and looked at the book, seeing how much the steam did to it_ . _Mai then looked at the final page and finished and turned it and in the middle of the blank page after, it there in the middle was in everyday handwriting- what looked like 'Ku'. _"What- that was not there a minute ago!!!"_

Mai turned to Naru and said ,"look at this page, that character was not there a minute ago Naru."

"What did you do to it?"

She said ,"well I was reading, when the steam kind of got on it in the kitchen_."_

She rubbed the back of her head, feeling a sweat bead come on._ "Man, if Naru thinks I hurt a book, I don't know what he is going to do with me," _thought Mai.

Naru rubbed his fingers across the page ,"everyone follow me."

They all did as they went to the kitchen and Naru looked at the book and ripped out the last page, Mai asked ,"what are you doing that for?"

He then opened the oven at the edge of the kitchen and turned it onto high and place the paper in there.

Ayako said ,"isn't it just going to burn."

Everyone else looked at Naru dismayed, wondering what his purpose was for putting it in the oven. Naru watched the clock over head, and after about two minutes he opened it and swiftly took it out without getting burned.

He then waved it to cool and look at it. After examining it for a moment he then gave it to Monk, who after looking at it - he looked shocked, and then put it in front of everyone to read. One the page it looked like there was an incantation of some sort.

He then said ,"who here knows about the 'Curse of the Seringeti'?"


	5. Chapter 5 Ginko

Chapter Five

File 2 ½

Case One

3:49

Everyone shook there head for 'no'. Monk sighed and closed his eyes ,"I thought so, me neither- only three characters in here are in Japanese, other than the title on the edge of the paper."

Monk handed the paper to Ayako who read ,"Sah-Ku-Na. Takigawa-kun what - is it an incantation"

Masako said ,"well if it is, shouldn't you know it , after all you are a 'priestess'."

Mai ,Monk and John began to laugh hysterically. Fuming with anger Ayako slapped all three of them in one swift move. They all rubbed the side of there cheek and Monk whimpered ,"come on Ayako -can't you take a joke?"

She did not respond, but merely looked at her nails.

Naru then said ,"will you all cut it off."

They all looked at him, his words felt like sheets of ice, cutting into there skin.

"We will try to perform an exorcism and seance tonight, but we should get ready- some of the staff has to come in at three and I doubt you all want to be seen dressed like that."

Mai smirked ,"_same old Naru- never wants to make a bad impression- even if those bad impressions are us."_

Ayako said ,"what clothes, we did not know about an investigation. If we did not learn to go ahead and put bed clothes in the van, then we would have nothing at all."

Naru said ,"well just put on what you had on yesterday, if that even qualify it as clothing." He then walked out of the room with Lin behind him.

Mai, John and Monk began snicker, trying not to laugh at the comment Naru had just made.

Ayako said ,"can we just get back to work."

She then walked out. When she did they all started to laugh, as Masako snickered at it as well behind her kimono sleeve.

After a good laugh Monk said ,"alright, lets go."

John said ,"yeah."

They all calmed down and walked out and changed. Mai was the first to go back to the base, still brushing out her hair.

Lin and Naru were looking at the paper from the book, looking at the sheet gave Mai an eerie feeling.

Mai said ,"so what does it mean."

Naru said ,"Mai- we only found it about ten minutes ago."

Mai glared at him, but then sat down next to him ,"well at least a name on it, so -Serengeti- isn't there a place called that in Africa."

Naru's eyes widened as he thought of it and said ,"yes- why yes it is."

He looked at Lin and he said ,"I am on it."

By that time the rest of the group came in.

Naru said ,"there is no use of waiting around here, let's begin where we left off yesterday, got it."

They nodded and then began to search again, I sighed as I knew my place was at the base. A few minutes later they could here the back door open, as staff began to come in. Okada's son came in also, and gave a death glance at the camera near the back door, and continued walking. Mai thought _,"wow, he really does not like us does he."_

He then walked off, Mai looked at Naru, he did not show a single sign that he wanted to tear that kids head clean off.

She sighed and got up ,"I think it is safe for me to walk around with all of these people here."

Naru said ,"wait Mai- I need to ask you to do something, I need you to follow the kid, never let him out of your sight, get to know him as well."

Mai looked at him and nodded ,"yes."

She then checked the camera to see where he was, it was near the first theater. She then left to go find him. She walked down the hallways, that only a night before she was terrified to go down. She then saw the boy and said ,"hey wait up."

He turned around and mumble ,"oh great."

Mai could see he wasn't pleased to see her as he said ,"what are you guys doing, stalking me now."

"Um no- look I am sorry about last night..,a-and I know my boss is too." **Mai lied about the last part** "_Naru is hardly ever sorry for what he does."_

He smiled ,"you know you are a terrible liar, and stop treating me like a kid, I am twelve.

"Right, but other than Masako I am they youngest here, so they are going to of you like a kid."

He groaned , "Masako, was that the girl in the kimono- I have seen her on t.v. before."

It took Mai a second to remember that Masako was kind of famous.

"Right, by the way- my name is Mai, what is yours."

" Ginko, my name is Ginko."

She said ,"alright Ginko, so what do you like to do."

They were walking down the hallway as he said ,"well since there is supposed to be a party here today, I am going to have to start my shift soon in the kitchen, father wants me to learn the business from the ground- up, which means I am on bust boy now."

"Alright, hey I will help you."

"You sure, it gets pretty crazy, how much I have to clean."

"Hey no problem."

She smiled at him _,"wow Ginko is actually really nice."_

He then flashed a smile at her ,"come on Mai, this way."

"O-okay."

They made there way to the kitchen, it was a different kitchen then what they were in that following night. _"I guess it was the staff kitchen we were in last night ,"_ thought Mai.

"Mai heads up."

He tossed her an apron and she shot out of her own little world and caught it before it hit the ground.

"Nice save, now come on."

Mai nodded and put it on. She then followed him to the sink. There was already a pile of dirty dishes as Mai thought ,"_great."_

For the next few hours they both worked on washing dishes at a steady pace. They did not even stop to take a break. Mai was focusing hard on getting it done, when suddenly she was doused with water from her back, she screamed and turned around and saw Kouki laughing with a cup in his hands.

She glared at him , "what was that for?!"

He said , "to get your attention. I thought you would still be here."

He then turned to Ginko , "hey there."

Ginko smirked at him ,"hey Kouki, so my dad let you in."

He shook his head ,"no, I got in by the delicate art of, the master key."

Mai just looked at him, shocked as ,"oh come on cheer up Mai, here."

He gave her a towel and she began to dry her hair ,"so did your boss go ballistic about yesterday."

Mai said ,"no, ."

She failed to mention to him the equipment scratch and Naru's reaction. He then stretched out slightly and said ,"listen, I have to go now, I just wanted stop by to see both of you on my way to spring training for baseball."

He then began to walk out ,but then he turned around and flashed a smile to Mai and then began to walk out.

Mai felt slightly weird, but it was different from the way she felt for Naru, how her heart sped up, and way it would grip her body- but there was still something kind of there for Kouki, but it was nothing to compare with what she felt for Naru, but still it was there.

Ginko smiled ,"he likes you, you know that, I can tell."

Mai just merely looked at him ,"I think I need to go back to base."

Ginko nodded and looked down, back to getting work done.

Mai took off the apron and went back, to where base was, it wasn't there. Mai looked around thinking ,"_wha-what happened?" _She began to freaking out, looking around frantically ,"where are they!!!" She then thought ,"_what if they left me here!"_

Mai then heard Naru's voice say ,"Mai- were in here."

Her attention went to a door and she walked to it and opened the door, Naru and Lin were in middle of the room looking at her as she began to relax from seeing them and smile.

He looked at her and said ,"why did you leave the ki..,"

The door then swung open as Yasuh came into the picture. Mai smiled at him, thankful for his timing. She smiled at him and said ,"hey Yasuh!!!" She went to hug him as he had a large file in his hands.

She then realized that he has been gone since the other day and said ,"hey were did you go yesterday!"

He rubbed the back of his neck and said ,"sorry, it just kind of freaked me out, but I got a lot of information on the Okada family and this place."

He handed the file to Naru as he began to flip between pages. Naru quickly pulled out a page with blueprints, his eyes scanning it, tracking it, memorizing it.

Yasuh said ,"so is that enough."

Yasuh turned to Mai and mumbled ,"big boss."

They both began to laugh hysterically, Naru and Lin turned to them as though they were insane.

They then both returned to there work. Yasuh and Mai sat down, looking at the screens. After a minute Naru said ,"tea."

"Right."

She got up and went to the staff kitchen and began to make some tea. When she came back she sat it in front of him.

Mai then returned to her seat and sat down next to Yasuh, who was cleaning his glasses.

Yasuh then said after a minute ,"well I am going to step out and look around for a bit."

Mai said ,"alright, be careful."

He smiled ,"of course, by the sides all of the others are still doing there sweep."

He then walked out.

Yasuh sighed when he walked out and looked around, some people were now coming through the lobby, with what looks like invitations to a company party. He sighed and walked around them and said ,"excuse me miss," as he passed a woman and made his way down a hall- all of the lights were on in the hallways, which made the place less eerie. He might have helped out SPR several times, but he is still not used to the fact that things do go bump in the night.

He then heard a tumbling sound, followed by a moan. This caused Yasuh to break into a run as he made it to a staircase. At the bottom of it was what looked like a twelve year old boy, passed out.

He ran to the boy and yelled ,"HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME- NARU- LIN- MAI, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, HELP!!!"

The screaming caught there attention on one of the videos. Mai's eyes widened as she realized, it was Ginko who was in Yasuh's arms.

* * *

FINALLY!!! I have my fifth chapter up, now we are really getting into the story. I am going to be able to right more since I no longer have much in the way of practice. Thanks to anyone who has been reading my story. Thanks also to krisaku and xxAngelicDreams for reviewing. Please RxR, I will try to make the next chapter even better.

All right, I also have got this edited- sorry, the editing feature on my computer crashed.


	6. Chapter 6 Going Under

Chapter Six

File Three

Case One

April 6 3:14pm

Mai's heart felt as though her heart might burst at the moment she made it to Yasuh and Ginko. Yasuh looked at his back and it looked as though hand prints were on them. Naru was right behind her as she tried to lift Ginko some more with Yasuh and Naru said ,"no

, don't lift him like that- he could be seriously hurt. "

Naru leaned over the boy's limp body, with his brown hair in his face, it looked pitiful as he moaned. Naru looked at Lin ,"call a clinic, we need help." Naru then looked at Yasuh ," go find Okada-san, alert him of the resent events." Naru then turned to Mai, who seemed to begin to cry, since she was supposed to watch him.

Naru growled ,"why did you leave his side- just stay here and watch him until the ambulance comes, do at least that much correct."

She seemed upset to Naru, that he said that- but a new line of tears came down her face, she knew he was right, no matter how much it pained her. Naru then got up, and towered over Mai, he felt slightly sick seeing her like that, but he said ,"just watch him," in his mono-toned voice.

He then ran outside to await the ambulance.

Mai sat next to Ginko, she felt so bad _,"this is all my fault- if I had not left his side- maybe he would have been spared." _She saw some of her tears hit his skin. She began to stroke his hair. She thought of what Naru said _,"why did you leave his side- just stay here and watch him until the ambulance comes, do at least that much correct."_ "_His words_, _so cold_ _No matter how emotionless- they feel like sheets of ice cutting through you with every word that comes out of his mouth at a time like this. But this is my fault, it is all my fault," _thought Mai.

She continued to sob as she heard thunder of footsteps come down time.

The fist people she saw was Yasuh and Okada-san, both of which were gasping for air. Okada made his way to his son, stunned at what had happened.. Mai then got up and tried to control her crying and gave him a bow of respect, the best she could whole her body tremble. She said ,"I-I am s-sorry ,sir."

The man looked at her stunned as the others came to the room (John, Masako, Ayako and Monk).

Mai's knees then buckled ,"Naru is right- it's my fault, it's my fault, he told me to watch him."

Okada went to her ,"child no it is not." Monk thought to himself _,"Naru said that, I am going to kill him for saying that to Mai!!!"_ He balled his fist in anger and looked down. Ayako then went to tend to the child.

John pulled Mai away from the boy ,"Mai- stop saying that, now come on." He leaned her against the wall.

Takigawa -kun then held her ,"Mai, shhhh, shhhhh, it is alright." He talked to her as though she was a small child.

Very soon the ambulance arrived at the theater. Naru led them inside, where Ayako was tending him. Mai was able to pull herself together a little.

The pulled him away as they were about to drive off Naru said ,"Ayako, he might need protection- go with him and keep us posted." The woman nodded at the pale teen and got in the ambulance.

They then began to pull out of the parking lot. Mai tried to walk to Naru and said ,"Naru I-I.., " He cut her off and pulled in front of her back to building ,"save it."

Monk pulled his arm in front of Naru, and looked at Mai that was stunned ,"Naru- why did you tell her that, what is wrong with you?!"

Naru was slightly shocked that Bou-san did that, but he quickly went back to his cool complection. He thought _,"you wouldn't understand- you never will." _Naru pushed through him and said ,"I do not wish to play such a childish game right now, at least save this until after the case, at least."

He then said ,"now everyone come on."

As they went back in the building they saw at the base, stuff has been cleared out of the way, with what look like Lin getting prepared to hold a seance later that evening.

Lin went to a small box at the end of the room and began to get his things out, and began to prepare it, so it would be ready.

Mai finally made herself stop crying about it. "_I am not going to make myself this upset by him- I won't!"_ She balled her fist and straightened up. Naru then turned to see Mai like this, he could see she was still bad, but better- he felt relief, but he snapped his head down as he did- something then said in the back of his head _,"stop it!"_

He jumped up slightly and looked at the group, none of them had said anything, he then turned to Yasuh ,"Osama- come here"

Yasuh seemed slightly shocked, but did as he said. Naru looked at a table and grabbed the page from the book and he said ,"research this- I bet if we solve this, we will be one step closer to solving the case."

Yasuh grabbed the page and looked at it in confusion, but then muttered a ,"yes." He then walked out of the room.

John looked outside ,"it is getting pretty dark out there, perhaps we should hold the seance soon."

Lin looked at Naru and he nodded a yes to him. Lin asked ,"who do want me to contact."

"Goro Abe."

Lin's eyes widened ,"Naru, that is crazy, we don't know if he is the one responsible for this, he could hurt any one of us, he could hurt you!"

Naru then growled ,"Goro Abe, here is his day of birth and death to use"

He gave him a file that Yasuh gave him and Lin moaned ,"I hope you know what you are doing Naru."

Mai thought the same thing ,_"I hope you_ _do know what you are doing right now, we have fortunate on this case so far, but you could unlock something with this."_

Lin then filled out on the thin sheet of paper the information and turned to Mai ,"turn off the lights."

When the lights were of Lin flicked a lighter on and lit the candle. With that the seance began.

Everyone watched feverishly as Lin performed it. It still amazed Monk how Lin was such a talented onmyoji. It felt as though everyone's body matched the candle, as it moved, they moved with it- not wanting to miss a thing.

After a moment Lin closed his eyes and his head leaned back. A pale light began to wisp down and everyone looked at it amazed. A man then slightly let his feet at the ground with no strain, he then looked up, with his long hair looking like smoke.

Naru lightly stood closer to it ,"are you Goro Abe?"

The figure looked at him in wonder and then nodded at him. Naru said ,"did you kill those people?"

The figure nodded in vain.

Naru nodded ,"have you been haunting this place- have you been responsible for those people."

He just stared at him in shock and stiffened up.

Naru growled ,"answer- we know about the curse, was the book we found yours- did you try to give it to us?!"

The figure looked around carefully, he gathered his courage and nodded.

He then began to fade slightly and Lin said ,"Naru we are almost out of time."

Naru growled ,"wait- show us where the bodies are- we know you know, show us now!!"

The figure faded into an orb and an ice cold breeze went by the others. They after half a second had enough sense to follow it. They ran down the twisting ways of hallways.

When they got to one hall he faded into the wall.

Naru came to the wall and felt it, it was crudely made, but freezing cold, if he was not looking at it he would have been sure he was touching ice.

Naru looked at Monk ,"get sledgehammers, fast- we are going to end this tonight."

A growl then seemed to come out of the wall and Naru snapped his hand off of it and everyone jumped back. Naru said ,"now."

Mai stared at the wall in horror and thought ,"the same one from my dream, sure enough it came true."

John looked at Mai who was staring into space and said ,"what- you saw this in a dream."

Mai then heard John and looked at him ,"huh?"

"You just said you saw this in a dream."

"I guess I said that out loud didn't I?"

Masako then said ,"you should have told us- you would have saved us a lot of time."

"Oh yeah- who is the one who is hardly even able to see ghost on this case right now!"

"Something must be blocking them right now- isn't that right Naru?"

She smiled at him slightly and Mai felt as though she was going to kill her.

Naru just looked at them ,"Mai- shut it."

Mai seemed shocked that he said it, but saw the serious face on him and thought _,"he will always protect a pretty face won't he?!" "_Hmmph." She turned her back to him.

After a moment Takigawa returned with two sledge hammers from the van and gave one to Lin.

Lion took it with a nod.

The rest of the group backed up. The two men began to work on the wall, Naru stood ahead of everyone, with his arms crossed- studying there work.

It took them about an hour, but both of them were finally able to break through.

They then both dropped the hammers, both drenched in sweat.

Naru then got a flashlight and climbed through the hole slightly and looked around.

His eyes widened as he pointed the flashlight down. He then got out to let the others see. He passed the flashlight to Takigawa, then Lin, then John, the Masako. All seemed shocked- the flashlight finally made it to Mai she snatched it from Masako- she hated being last, but she went slightly in the dark hole, she felt unease out as she looked around. Finnally she pointed it down to the ground and fought back the urge to scream- her flashlight hit three skulls that looked at her in agony.

* * *

Okay tell me what you think! The next chapter should be up by Halloween- if everything goes as planned. Alright this might be random but in the Manga/Anime Naru's and Mai's relationship always reminds me of the song Going Under by Evanescence- well Mai's point of view. If you haven't heard it, listen to it, it is really good. -And to everyone in charge of Fanfiction, all rights reserved to the song. I mean no harm by telling anyone about it.- For now on if I think a song reminds me of an event or something I will post it, but listen to it and tell me if it does.

To everyone who celebrates it HAPPY HALLOWEEN ,or HAPPY HARVEST!! =^.^=


	7. Chapter 7 Soul Eater

Chapter Seven

File Three

Case One

April 6 7:29 pm

Naru looked at Lin,"go get Okada."

Lin nodded and began to ran down the hallway. Naru then got the flashlight and began to look at the bones again. From what he can tell two of the bodies belonged to a female and one to a male. There jaws were far apart from the rest of the skull's ,giving them a haggard expression across them.

Lin came in a few minutes with the man. Naru then got out and straightened himself out, making sure not a speck on his back shirt. "This man told me you found something- well show me."

Naru gave the man the flashlight ,"point it down and look below."

The man snatched it and was mumbling ,"this better be good for them to destroy this wall..."

It took him a minute to get situated in the hole and pointed the beam of light down, and his face turned as pale as a piece of paper- he jumped out of the hole ,"th-the-there are, are, are."

Monk said ,"we know."

Okada looked so stunned and he looked at them in wonder _,"what kind of sick person would make a living off of this, there not even really reacting about finding the bodies! How many bodies have they found before????!!!!"_

Okada tried to regain himself ,"I shall contact the police."

Everyone was shocked as Naru's lips curled and let out a ,"no...... no not just yet, it is too early to get authorities involved- we must look at this into more details before we do anything of the such. It just might end with them getting hurt or even killed."

This terrified the man even more, just the thought. Naru knew this look well some must have thought with the same look 'this is horrible' or even 'what kind of psycho makes a living off of this'. Naru give the man a slight nod ,"it would be quiet alright, Lin- escort him out, until the end investigation."

Lin put his hands on the mans shoulder ,"..Okada-san." The man nodded to the stranger who towered over him. They then began to walk down the hall.

After they turned Naru said ,"no

one touch the bones, hold on I will be back."

He ran down the hallway, to the base and looked through an extra box of supplies and then took it back to the hall.

Before he returned Monk asked Mai ,"so you saw this in a dream?"

She nodded to him, remembering it to easily- how she folded herself in Naru's jacket for protection- the blood -the scream.

Naru then returned and dropped the box on the floor. His body crouched as he shuffled through the box. The first thing he pulled out a bow of gloves and put pair on. The white of the gloves nearly matched his skin. "Put these on, we are getting the bones out, but no one touch the bones, wait until they are all out."

Only Monk put them on, Naru then eyed Mai and she sighed ,"all right, I will pick them up- it's because I am the only one to get in there easily isn't it?!"

She put on the gloves ,"so you want me in there."

Naru nodded and said ,"just be careful," in his monotone voice as though it was nothing.

She was slightly shocked he said it, and she could feel herself blush. Monk said ,"now hold on Naru- you actually want her to go into there! She could hurt herself."

Naru sighed ,"she has been working for me for over a year now- I am sure she can take it. If you don't like this I can just have Lin do it when he gets back."

Takigawa huffed and said ,"Naru- I sometimes wonder what goes on in your head."

Naru just kept going through the box and got out a small tarp and spread it out for the bodies.

Masako pulled her sleeve nearly over her face, to not show her emotions _,"why, why does Naru trust her like that? Any time there is a task like this he says she can do it. Why can't you see that he does that for you Mai?"_

Mai then looked up at Masako, she noticed she was acting weird. Masako just looked at her and then huffed and turned her head. Takigawa thought _,"wow they are as close to being friends as ever, aren't they?"_

Naru then gave Mai a flashlight and said ,"alright Mai, just go in there and give Takigawa the bones one at a time and I will put them on a tarp."

She took it,"alright."

Monk helped her get all the way in the hole.

Mai landed carefully, making sure to not step on anything. The floor was wet, as her feet splashed around in the cold water. _"I am just glad it is water, better than blood."_

Mai the heard something treading the water and she jumped back and screamed.

Naru then asked ,"Mai are you alright?"

Mai looked down and heard a little squeak, she relaxed her body and said ,"yeah- it was just a mouse I think."

"Good, now begin passing up the first skeleton that you see."

Mai looked down at the bones which laid before her, she was not afraid of bones, she knew they could not hurt her, unless a spirit has used them for a vessel. She held her breath and leaned down.

She then gingerly began to pick up the skull of the first body. The jaw began to go up along with it. It's face was still covered with that horrible look as though it was locked into an eternal scream. About four feet the jaw began to loosen and it fell off and rolled off of Mai's leg and then hit the ground. Out of the hole they heard the clatter and Monk asked ,"Mai, what was that."

She stood there, stunned of what just happened. She finnally relaxed, well slightly. "N-nothing ,here- here is the skull."

She passed Monk the skull through the hole, and so on with the rest of the bodies. Though around the end each bone began to feel heavy, and the air began to thicken around her.

"_It is probably because of how little air is in here," _thought Mai as she felt even more light headed than before.

After a while she was finally done and Mai said ,"alright I am ready to go back."

Monk put his had through the hole ,"alright Mai, just grab my hand."

She walked to him, slightly trembling- she felt so tired. When she looked at the wall she saw marks in the wall. Mai was shocked to wonder how she did not see them before, but she put her hand on them, and her fingernail's were a perfect match to one of the marks!_ "They must have really fought to have gotten out of here- to claw like this." _Her heart began to pound uncontrollably as she thought more about it, three people, being drugged, put in the wall- fighting to stay alive in darkness to stay alive. She felt one of the groves and felt for something, she picked it up and it was a fingernail!

Mai dropped it immediately, this made her heart pound faster- they must have been so determined to stay alive. Finally she heard Monk yelling her name to come on.

Mai said, "alright," in a small voice. She grabbed his hand and before he pulled her out she saw a glimpse of some more claws marks- the only thing is, they did not even look human..,

Monk then pulled her out of the hoe and back to the land of the light ,well, Simi-lit.

John asked , "you alright Mai," he could see she looked a little off.

Mai looked at the blonde haired man and tried to put a sincere smile on her face and said ,"I am f-fine, just a little cold."

Masako came to Mai ,"really- you look like you are sweating Mai, maybe you should sit down."

This felt weird to Mai how Masako was being nice to her, but they are acting better around each other, but she can still feel the fire there, the one thing that will keep them from being friends right now it was Naru.

Monk guided her to sit down next to the tarp. She looked at all of them, and then at the tarp- Naru had already put all the bones in there rightful piles.

Naru carefully examined each bone. Some parts of the pelvis's, spinal, and edge of the skulls were softer than expected, but that was probably because the room was slightly damp. One most of the bones it looked as though they were chiseled,_ "the bodies probably became some rodents's feeding after there death, it is unusual, but not unheard of. Rats fighting for a scrap of good meat, no matter where it comes from or what it comes off of it's just in the daily life of a rat."_

He felt over some of the marks- feeling the groves. He then suddenly had an idea and stood up and looked wall.

Monk was over Mai, giving her a bottle of water and saw Naru rise ,"what- what is it Naru."

He muttered ,"the wall."

He walked it and examined it. Though it was slightly ,crudely made he could see that it 'was' perfectly sealed off.

"Brown-san, go find Lin and Yasuh."

John looked at Naru, he was in complete silence with his arms crossed as he looked at the wall. John knew Naru had some idea up his sleeve and it would be bad if he did not find them immediately, he began to jog down the hallway to go find both of them.

Monk got out his cell phone and Mai noticed him and asked ,"what are you doing?"

"Calling Ayako- see."

He put the phone in her face and Mai read it ,"speed dial one, nice Monk."

Bou-san then began to slightly blush, but then he heard a hello and he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hey Ayako."

"Monk?"

"Yeah."

"What is there something wrong."

"Well, we just found three skeletons in a dark hallway that was hidden behind a wall- other than that and the fact the place is still haunted everything is just fine, I was wondering how the kid was doing."

"Hold on."

It took a minute but Ayako came back on and said ,"he says he will only talk to Mai.

Monk groaned ,"alright- put him on."

Mai was now standing, she was feeling slightly better and Monk put the phone to her ear and said ,"it is Ginko."

She nodded and took the phone , "hello?"

"Mai."

Mai could not help but smile as she heard is voice ,"Ginko, your- your alright."

"Well I am alive, I just have a sprained ankle, and wrist- oh and a small concussion."

"I am so sorry, it was my fault."

He said ,"no Mai don't say that -it was my fault. I should have believed you guys about the building. I thought that you guys were just trying to make a quick buck off of my father."

Mai finally took a small breath, though she still felt like it was her fault , "so what happened."

"...."

"Ginko, what happened." Mai then put the phone on speaker.

"I'm thinking!!..sorry I am just having a hard time remembering, now lets see- I finished up the dishes and I began to walk downstairs to the main lobby.... I think on the second flight of stairs I began to feel cold- the place seemed, weird like the whole world was watching me- yet I was alone........................................................................................ I am sorry- it is painful to remember, but I think I felt hands on my back and they began to force down on me- I grabbed the hand rail, trying to stay up. I tried to scream for help, but it felt as though I could not even open my mouth. Finnally I heard a growl and I knew I was falling, the last thing I saw was a purple glow........................ when I woke up I was in the hospital."

Naru then walked to Mai and closed the phone ,"we need to get back to the investigation."

Mai flashed him a look ,"why did you hang up on him that was rude."

He merely ignored her _,"we should have set up a camera on the stairs."_

John Lin and Yasuh were then coming down the hallway. Yasuh had another file in his hands ,"hey guys did you find...."

He stopped when he finnally saw the bones and the hole in the wall. Naru said ,"the file- you can stare later."

"Erm right, well I have been doing research on that paper you found. I found that the curse did originate in Africa. The curse would allow a tribe to curse another tribe by sacrificing three of the people of the enemy tribe a spirit would come to there land. This spirit would take the form of an Animal, but in reality it was a horrifying creature. The three you killed would be forced to in spirit to tend to the being. It has a nature of causing bad luck on to the tribe you cursed, from the blood of the three sacrifices it can find them. This will eventually cause them to be killed- and it will probably not be pleasant."

Yasuh then stopped for a moment to get a few sheets of paper read this. Everyone saw that it was obituaries. Each one ended in the same last name Okada, it was all from the last thirty years.

All causes of death varied from car crashes to work accidents.

"If you look they are all related to this family of Okada, they all are related by at least one person by at least a fifty year relation. Because no one is trying to kill them the curse is moving slower than expected. Now you see how there are ninety-seven people that have died so far, the spirit needs a hundred souls to complete the first part of the curse."

Mai looked at him and asked ,"what happens if you get one hundred."

Lin then said ,"death, yes I believe I have heard of this before. My teacher one day explained this to me. The African's would practice voodoo and black magic often. They would worship several gods and there ancestors spirits to bring them good fortune. Once it has claimed one hundred lives it will fulfill it's purpose in its name, the Soul Eater."

Mai said ,"this sounds almost like the zuzou hex- eating other spirits to stay alive."

Lin said , "yes, but much worse in many ways. You see with the zuzou once you fulfill its purpose of a death curse it is done, over. This though, after eat eats- it only want's more. The Spirit Eater is no ghost or human alike, it's a demon. I guarantee once it eats it will become stronger, it will need more food to stay alive and will kill more violently. There is no telling how much damage it can do since Okada is such a common name."

There was a pause between them all and Monk said ,"so why would Goro do this?"

"He probably did not understand what he was doing- he probably thought that by doing so he would control the demon and he could kill them all and get the family fortune, but an amateur could not control it once they start it. A master would barely be able to control it for some time. He is also probably stuck in it, since he is related to the family so closely. So that rises the death count to 98. It would only take Hiroto and Ginko to finish it."

Naru asked ,"well how do we stop it, I doubt highly that it can simply be exorcized."

"No- we would have to kill it- at the alter where it was summoned."

"Well that could be anywhere in this whole place," Monk exclaimed.

Naru said ,"I wouldn't be so sure about that. You see when I was examining the blue prints I saw where there should be a room coming off one of the theaters. Though if you look at the theater there are no openings on that side. The bodies, rats have gotten to them, but there is no way the rats could have gotten to them from this side since there are no pipes leading for there and back, since no smell from the bodies were ever registered. So there has to have been a hole there for them to go to and from the bodies. My best guess in that room lies the alter."

He looked back at the hole ,"we have to go in."


	8. Chapter 8 Tunnel's and Possessions

Chapter Eight

File Five

Case One

9:00 pm

Monk said "wait- what about the skeletons, we don't know if there spirits of them are going to harm us. After all they are there servants."

Lin said ,"they might have turned bitter, but when it comes down to it, all three of them are going to still feel that same fear they felt the day they died, and the hate for the Soul Eater and Goro."

Naru said ,"still, at least we can check to see if there spirits are in them."

He looked towards Masako who understood what he meant. She walked to the tarp and leaned to her knees. She then outstretched her hand to one of the skulls and closed her eyes.

"I see it, there is a spirit in here, that is dormant at the moment- it has no idea that we are here. It's memories though, filled with so much sadness and anger. One of the things that it remember is how hard it's heart pounded while it was sealed in the room."

"_Heart beat, anger, sadness?" _All of this went through Mai's mind as her heart began to pound hard again and all she could hear is _kathump,_ _kathump,_ _kathump_, _kathump_, _kathump._

During that time Masako moved onto the next and said ,"the same for this one."

She then moved on to the final one as Mai leaned against the wall for support, unsure how much more she could take. As Masako touched it her eyes widened and said ,"the soul is out of this one, I can't sense anything- it must have been awakened."

Naru turned to Mai- who was looking like a wreck ,"Mai- did you physically touch any of the bones."

Mai looked at him, understanding how serious this was, she thought of the jaw bone "_Yes, Yes, Yes I did,"_ but what came out of her mouth was , "No," said so plain and with ease.

"_Huh, no- no yes I did."_

"No, Naru I did not touch any of them, now are we going to keep on complaining about this or should we get this case over."

Mai then moved to the side and looked at John. _"I am not doing this, what's happening," _Mai thought.

John said ,"um, right- now if you would." He moved to the skulls and placed two crosses over them and began his prayer. After that he looked at Naru ,"it's done, they will be trapped there until this whole thing is done."

Naru nodded ,"now everyone grab a flashlight." He took one out of his pocket and then went the hole and jumped in like it was the easiest thing to do in the world."

Monk said ,"he's right, come on."

One by one they came to the wall and jumped through until Mai was the last one in the hall. She bent down over the bones, involuntarily and she groaned slightly. She carefully took her hand out and flicked the cross off. A pain went through Mai's finger tips form where the cross hit it. He hand stung more as she wiped the next cross off. Her mouth opened and whispered ,"do not worry, we will be able to protect master, we will protect him. We must kill them, we must - then kill the rest."

Mai then got up as Naru called ,"Mai."

"Coming."

She ran to the wall and struggled at first, but got in. "_Naru, Lin, Monk, John, Masako- someone help me, help me."_ A smile was still pressed against her lips.

The were all looking around and Monk said ,"Come on Mai, we need help, try to find some opening."

"Right."

"_No, lets not- no don't you guys know you could be killed!"_

John was looking at the walls and as he took a step he heard something slide from under him slightly, he quickly step back and everyone heard the sound of sliding stone.

They looked at him and Monk came to the spot on the ground as John moved his foot . Monk noticed it was loose. He then put his flashlight down and began prying at the concrete. After a minute it loosened and began to come up. After that he pushed it aside.

He picked up his flashlight ,"this is a tunnel to a secret room if I saw one, come on- its not too deep, but Lin and I might have to duck a little."

He then jumped down and said ,"you guys coming or not."

They all then came down with a splash into water up to there calves.

The tunnel was dark and the air was musky as they looked around. The walls were cobble stone, very old fashion in the way it was designed.

Naru said ,"come on, we are not going to get anything accomplished if we just stay right here- come on."

They then began to go down the tunnel, with Mai fighting every step, but losing every single time she tried to fight it.

After about a minute of walking Monk said ,"um Naru, shouldn't we have come to the room by now if it was just next door."

"Just because it is next door does not mean this tunnel goes there, it just might wrap around the whole building before we get to an opening."

Monk groaned and hung his head even lower ,"great."

As they were walking Mai tried to scream, do something to show her she was not herself. She felt like crying, but of course no tears came forth to claim that was her body, not that her soul was locked away. _"Naru, you are so smart. Why can't you see that this is not me. Please, please notice me Naru. Just notice me for once Naru. Please- help me."_

They made several turns as they tried to make it to there target. Even though no outside light has touched the tunned, they knew that is must be close to midnight.

After the grueling time Naru saw a ladder. He looked up and saw an iron opening with a hinge on it.

He put the flashlight in his pocket and said ,"I found a way out."

He began climbing up the ladder and after a few tries, forced the door open. It hit the ground with a loud bang as Naru looked around.

"What do you see," asked Bou-san.

Naru's eyes scanned the room and said ,"we found it come on"

He finished climbing up and so did everyone else, one after another. The room was fairly large and dark as could be.

When Masako came in she said ,"I see them, I feel sick. All of the spirits, every one since the curse was started- each a pool of swirling emotions, there death, so horrible. No one deserves to die the way some of them have."

Monk said ,"so this is where they have been hiding."

Naru's flashlight hit a coffin and he walked to it, along with the others. On top of it was several items for voodoo.

Lin looked through each item, scanning them over- trying to see a way to find the Soul Eater. Naru looked at him ,"you have this?"

Lin nodded and said ,"I just need some time." _"If there was just some way I could summon him."_

Mai was still trying to fight it as she made her way to the coffin and picked up a silver dagger that was lying on it and turned off the flashlight and put it on the table.

She tried to scream 'help' but of course nothing came out.

She could not even blink on her own.

About half way down the room, getting closer to John she heard a whisper in her head, as though it was done by three and they all chanted , "kill the priest, kill the priest, kill the priest."

Mai was thinking ,_ "NO, someone, anyone please stop me, stop me now! Please, somebody save me."_

John was looking at the wall, thinking of how just a few feet from him was where they started.

Lin looked through everything and wondered _, "where is the dagger?"_ He then noticed Mai's flashlight was on the table and he turned around and looked Mai, walking away he said ,"Mai, what are you doing?"

Mai turned around and put an evil grin on her face and quickly rose the dagger and said ,"kill the priest." _"NO"_

Monk saw the dagger begin to drop down and he ran to her and yelled ,"Mai No!"

He tackled her, but before he did she stuck the dagger in John's side and cried out in pain. He dropped to the ground as at the lower side of his back the blood covered the ground.

Masako screamed , "JOHN!"

She then ran to him and pulled the bloody dagger out. Yasuh went to help him as well, holding down the wound. Monk kept Mai down and yelled , "what are you.." He suddenly looked into her eyes, the same soft brown eyes did not look back. He saw black pits. That was then he realized Mai was possessed.

Mai then elbowed him into the side and he let go.

She then made her way to the coffin and Monk yelled ,"she is possessed."

"You got that right, your not as much of a dunce as I thought you were."

She dodged Lin and made it to the other side of the coffin and said ,"Master come now."

The candles on the coffin then suddenly lit and silver orbs filtered through the air in fear as a breeze came out of no where.

Naru then ran to Mai and grabbed her. He tried to pull her down, but Mai fought hard against him, clawing his hands.

Monk then began to chant and Mai screamed, the spirit did not want to come out . Monk tried even harder, focusing, trying hard to get it out.

As the soul was about to come out Monk felt a sharp pain all over his body. There appeared to be, what looked like puncture wounds all over his body and they were getting deeper. An eerie purple light then circled the room and a giant dog was holding Monk in his mouth. He shook monk like a rag doll and threw him to the side, tearing even more flesh. The dog let out a growl and looked at Naru and Lin. Mai said ,"all hail the master!"

The dog then went to Naru and forced Mai out of his grip. Mai then said ,"I should have possessed your body. So much power surges through it, I could have taken everyone out along with you at the same time, instead of this frail body."

Lin said , "enough."

The dog rolled it's head and let out a flight of whirl wind sickles that hit Lin and Naru, cutting both their clothes and skin. Naru said , "if you choose to fight us, don't use that form or help- we know what you are, so show it!"

The dog the straightened up. Mai said ,"Master, what are you doing, you don't have to take this, you don't have to do as they command!"

The dog growled at her and she said ," sorry master for speaking out of place."

Mai then walked back as the dog turned it attention back to Lin and Naru.

The dog then let out an eerie howl and for a moment they were all blinded by the purple light. When Naru's eyes adjusted, he saw before him was an ugly beast.

It's flesh was raw, as though it had been melted and was made of colors of red and black. Where his eyes should be laid two empty sockets, and no nose. Atop his head was a set of horns. The creature let out a fowl smell as it opened its mouth to an evil toothed grin. It's tail was scaly and long. It had black teeth and tongue. They tongue was licking the teeth violently with hunger

They knew they were before a demon.

'IN THE MEANTIME'

At the hospital Ayako stood before the twelve year old boy, watching him carefully sleep. Suddenly his eyes opened in shock, his chest began to try to heave. His heart began to beat faster. Ayako looked at the boy fight, holding his neck- as though trying to pry off some sort of invisible force. She said , "Ginko, Ginko what's happening." The boy could not mumble a word. Ayako stood and began performing the nine cuts, it didn't work, she kept on trying as she though ,_ "come on."_

******************************************************************************

Hiroto was in his office, trying to relax, thinking they would have everything solved soon. Suddenly his heart began to hurt as it beat, it went faster and faster. He fell out of his chair, unable to cry for help.

"BACK"

Mai smiled again and began to chant , "kill them, kill them"- along with the voices in her head as all three of the servants chanted. Mai still tried to fight, she was trying so hard.

The demon let down another set of whirl wind sickles to Lin and Naru.

Lin took another step to it and said ,"I am not afraid."

The creature let out the sickles more violently. As Lin came to it, it grabed his harms and began to hold them harder and harder and said with a wispy, horrid voice ,"iffff I can'tssssss have thessssssssssssssssssssse ssssssssssssoulsssssssssss, I will sssssssssettle for yoursssssssssss."

Lin then yelled ,"Go."

Suddenly all five of his shiki surrounded the other demon. They pried it's hand's off of Lin, and Lin kicked him back. Two grabbed it's arms- two grabbed it's legs- and one grabbed it by the horns and leaned it's head back. Lin ran to the dagger and grabbed it. His chiki kept the monster down as Lin stood over it.

He rose the dagger and cut into his chest, following it down, muttering some ancient chant.

Mai screamed "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She began to run to Lin, but Naru grabbed her and swung her down along with himself.

Lin then raised the dagger out ,"I order you to go." He plunged it into the demons chest and the demon let out a howl.

Suddenly the creature faded and Lin's shiki returned to him.

Mai felt the soul's emotion go from bitter, anger, fear- it suddenly all left, and was replaced with something good. A whisper in her head said ,"thank you." Suddenly the presence left and Mai could move her body again.

Ginko suddenly was able to breath again, and Hiroto's heartbeat returned to normal.

The silver orbs, suddenly vanished. The air felt clearer, and something made them feel safer.

Mai looked up at Naru and asked , "Naru, is it over."

The candle's at the alter went out and then Naru let go and helped Mai up , "yes Mai, it's over."

* * *

OK guys so what do you think? I tried to make it preety creepy, but not over the top. Well everybody I have to go so HAPPY HALLOWEEN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9 Clase Closed

Chapter Nine

File Five

Case One

12:20 pm

Naru then let Mai go , slightly embarrassed of how he was holding her on the ground, and what it would look like if someone else saw them. Though he made sure that emotion did not slip onto his face to be discovered by anyone. _"It was necessary, remember that, it was necessary."_ He then averted his attention to the cuts on his body, which most had stopped bleeding and the cuts on his hands from Mai_._

He then held his hand out for Mai. She was slightly timid, but she finnally took his hand and muttered ,"this is my fault."

Naru sighed and pulled her up , "No Mai, you couldn't help being possessed." He then dropped his hands for a second and Mai felt a bit better about what happened, but then she felt a smack on her head and she turned to Naru who now brought his hands together, looking perfectly content.

"What was that for!"

"Now that was for touching the bones, next time I tell you not to touch something- don't touch it.., dummy."

She felt furious about this, but her anger dropped when she saw Yasuh help John get up and Monk get up as well.

Mai ran to John and said ,"your alright!"

He smirked slightly ,"yeah, the dagger mostly caught my jacket and the edge of my skin, but Yasuh and Masako wrapped it up." He flinched, but pulled up the side of his jacket and, showing where Yasuh wrapped it with part of his shirt.

Mai suddenly felt someone grab her under the chin and pull her in, and began to ruffle her hair. Monk then said ,"hey Mai, remember me, the guy that risked his life for you too."

She turned around , "you mean the guy that was stupid enough to risk his life for me."

She then hugged him around the areas that were not cut and she asked , "will you be alright?"

"I am standing aren't I?- You know I have been through worst than a demon dog trying to eat me kid, for one thing I met you."

Mai then let go and tried to push him , "and you are a nasty perverted old man!"

"Hey easy." Monk then went to go help John.

Mai looked at Lin, who was picking up the dagger, and wiping the black blood on the corner of his shirt. Naru was just leaning against one of the walls, observing what everyone was doing. Mai went up to Lin, who merely gave her a nod and returned to what he was doing. "Erm, Lin, thanks."

He just closed his eyes for a second and nodded. _"Silent as ever._" "So what did you do with it- is it you know."

He sighed ,"no, it is not dead Mai.........., I turned it into one of my shiki, it might be of some use to me in the future."

"_Alright, so he did say he had five, so now he has six, I wonder if he got all of those demons just like this or more, that man has been through more in his life then I could have ever thought."_

Naru then cleared his throat ,"I would suggest that we go, we just need to wrap up some things and then we will be out, Monk and Yasuh, help John, I do not think he will last a thirty minute walk through the sewers."

Monk said ,"alright, now come on John."

He grabbed him by one side and nearly lifted him off the ground. John was slightly shocked at first, but allowed it with a slight grin to be off his feet. Naru was (like always) the first to go back down the tunnel, with everyone else behind him.

As they just walked through in silence, Mai simply looked around _,"it is kind of weird to think of how only a few minutes ago, I was in here- fighting for my life, for their lives."_ This sent chills down Mai's spine but soon enough they were back at the beginning of the tunnel and one by one then came up and back through the wall.

Mai looked at the skull, they even looked more peaceful. No longer depressed.

Okada-san was then walking down the hall as they came out ,"do you know what just happened to me! I think I had a cardiac arrest, but then- then it just stopped, just before I thought I was going to die, and I got a call from the hospital, Ginko should be home by tomorrow, so have you made any progress?" He eyed that most of their clothing was torn, and cuts and wounds varied from one person to another.

Naru said ,"why yes the building has been successfully exorcized from any spirits. Now the authorities can take it over from here, and there is a tunnel under here leading to a second room where someone has practiced voodoo. I would suggest calling in a professional to close the alter- we don't have many cases to do with voodoo and do not have the tools to dispose of it as of now. If you must tell the authorities what happened I want no mentioning of my name, or any of my workers to the authorities. Just say you found the bodies and tunnels by mistake. We will expect our pay by the end of the week, but the case is solved and my team will be on our way, thank you for doing business with us."

Naru looked at Lin and Gave him a nod along with Mai, meaning begin to break down base. The both then began to go down the hall. After about an hour they had everything in the van, and were all ready to do. John was able to stand easily again, but still felt pain while walking and everyone was ready to go home.

When they finnally got back to SPR they were all tired, but they unloaded the equipment, and everyone except Mai, Naru and Lin went home. When they left Naru asked for tea and Mai did it without any mouth, since after all she did owe him for what she did to his hands. When she brought him the tea he had another file open, reading it. She felt bad when she looked at his red hands and said ,"you know it's not healthy to leave cuts like that exposed- it could get infected."

Naru took a sip of his tea and looked at her and said ,"I'm fine."

"But even Lin has already bandaged his wounds, why can't you."

He did not say a word, but began to read the file again. Mai then slammed her hands on the desk ,"honestly you can be so pig headed sometimes, just admit you need help with something, just once! It isn't a crime to ask for help you know!"

He just looked at her and thought _, "the hospital must have made you soft."_ He put the tea cup down along with the file and laid his hands on the table and looked into her eyes. It took her a minute for it to sink in, that was the closest he would ever come to asking for help on this.

She ran and got a first aid kit from her desk and ran back. She opened the box and searched for the right things she needed to use. She got out a small bottle of peroxide and pored a little bit on each of his hands. He gritted his teeth slightly, but refused to show it. After that she wiped off the dried excess blood. She then wrapped the back of his hands and down to far edge of his wrist of where the cuts end. "You see that wasn't so hard."

He just stayed silent. After she was done he said ,"go home, just because you did this does not excuse you from work tomorrow. Be here by twelve."

He then turned his chair, not even looking back and Mai walked out _, "well that was the closest thing I got to a thank you yet, well at least while he is fully awake."_

She then put on her jacket and said ,"night guys," and closed the door.

* * *

Okay, case one is Done!! I already have the next case ready, I will try to write some more asap. Tell me what you think. I know this chapter was short, but I just wanted to end Mai and Naru's relationship on a slightly positive note

**spoiler**and if you want romance read the next case, but it might be any couple.... **dramatic music**

**So rxr and tell me what are some of your ideas for what you want me to write! =^.^=**


	10. Chapter 10 Kouki Equels Competition

Chapter Ten

April 7 8:02am

Mai opened her eyes sorely. She felt so sore, but she could not remember why. _"Why do I feel like this?"_ She then remember last night. Her being possessed. Naru had to tackle her to the ground and hold her blushed lightly from thinking of that. _"Come on Mai, hold yourself together, okay the clock says it is eight, so I can make it to the store and pick some things up and then be at work by twelve."_

She then held her breath and got up, she was so sore. Mai went to the bathroom and noticed in the middle how she looks. One side of her body way bruised, the part where she hit the ground when Naru tackled her._ "Great- oh whatever worst has happened to me."_ She then got ready and got her bag to go the store.

When she got out of her apartment and walked to the lobby the landlady looked at her ,"Mai, what happened?"

The landlady gingerly touched her face where it was bruised. Mai pulled away ,"It is okay, really. I just fell down on my side at work."

The Landlady looked at her and said ,"I must say Mai I do not approve of you getting hurt this constant at work."

"Really I am fine."

The woman sighed ,"come with me."

She grabbed Mai's hand and led her to behind the main desk. She then got out a tub of blush and began to apply it to Mai's face. After she was done she looked at Mai with a smile ,"there, that's the pretty face I like seeing, now go on."

Mai gave her a bow ,"thank you."

She then ran out to the street. She just then began to follow the side walk, going to the store which was a couple of blocks from SPR. _,"Wow I am glad Naru is giving me a break today- well kind of sort of a break."_

She then walked to the side of a crossing and saw the unmistakable purple hair of Kouki waiting out of the diner she went in, sitting in a seat with a small iron table and chair next to it. Mai sighed ,"_it would be good to talk to him."_

She ran across the street and stopped in front of him. "Hi Kouki!" He looked at her and smiled ,"hey Mai."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I thought you would be here earlier so I stopped by."

"So- you have been waiting." Mai blushed slightly.

He nodded and said ,"I had to get up early anyway."

Mai took the seat next to him and he asked ,"so I got a call from Ginko this morning saying that he just got out of the ER, he told me what happened, did anything happen to you yesterday?" He leaned closer over the table to Mai with a broad smile on his face.

Mai thought of the possession, and the bruise down her side from Naru trying to help her. She then just asked ,"why did you have to get up early," trying to avoid the conversation.

He smirked and got up and unzipped his jacket, and took it off. He was wearing an old school baseball jersey with the sleeves cut off partially. He held his arms out and on his right arm was a black tattoo of a dragon. "I got the rest of my tattoo finished, it has been a few months. They finished the tail around my neck and the head."

Mai's eyes widened. The boy school uniform had sleeves, so she had never even noticed he was getting a tattoo.

He then said ,"you want a better look." Before Mai could answer he pulled up one side of his shirt and took part of it off revealing the rest of the tattoo. It started at the edge of his neck and then circled down over his shoulders and then and then began to wrap over his arm, down to his hand where the head was.

Kouki said ,"like it, look I can make it move." He then flexed, revealing fairly large muscles- which made the dragon seem almost alive. Mai blushed slightly and Kouki laughed ,"Mai your reactions are so funny."

Mai glared at him and said ,"just put your shirt down we are in the middle of town."

He laughed even harder and began to pull the shirt down , "what happened Mai, has your boss been training you to be a fun sucker."

Mai then began to laugh as he said that, it was just too funny ,"you aren't the first one to say that."

"So what- you think I am lying about that?"

A waiter then came out and asked ,"what can I get you two."

Kouki said ,"two coffees."

"Alright," the man then went in.

Kouki then sat back down and leaned over closer to Mai , "so how is your boss really. I bet that was the guy that was with the hair in his eyes."

The man brought out two coffees and said ,"that will be 1000 yen."

Kouki got out his wallet and paid the man.

Mai then took a sip and said ,"actually no, but you aren't the first to get that wrong either."

Kouki gave her a confused look ,"but he..,"

"My boss is the black hair, blue eyed boy right next to him."

"Mr. Death? The guy dressed all in black? But he is about my age."

Mai just shrugged her shoulders and took another sip. "You do realize that black is not that bad of a color for someone like him to wear."

"Wow, I didn't see that coming, so how is it working with Mr. Death- or Death-san."

Mai smirked ,"you really don't want to know."

He sighed ,"sure I do Mai, tell me about this guy."

Mai sighed ,"okay lets see where I should start, oh I actually met him last year at the academy."

"He was a student? I never saw a guy like that even around the academy, but then how- he would be the guy living his life in a library."

Mai chuckled at that comment_ , "he is pretty funny."_"Actually, no he wasn't - remember that old abandoned school house."

"Yeah- some of my friends made a bet to go in there for a night, it started to shake!"

"Well SPR which at the time was just Naru and Lin were hired to see if the building was haunted."

"Naru and Lin?"

"Oh sorry, Naru -Mr. Death, and Lin is the tall guy you were talking about."

"So that was why you said Naru, weird name is it Korean or British or something?"

"No I don't think so, I gave him that nickname, and well we just all call him that."

This fact made Kouki slightly angry, but Mai continued talking for about thirty minutes about their team. After she finished talking about Naru Kouki seemed fine, but he did ask for questions at the weirdest then got up to go to the store .

While there Mai got several boxes of tea and Kouki said ,"woah are you trying to feed an entire army Mai?"

"No, just one Naru."

He then smiled and grabbed all of the boxes for Mai. "Come on, lets get go to the check out."

As they walked to the check out line Kouki looked at Mai's face strangely ,"Mai, what's that on your face?"

Mai looked at him confused ,"what?"

He then pointed to her cheek where some of the make up had wore off revealing the bruise. She then stepped back ,"oh, it's nothing, it's nothing I just did something stupid last night and -fell."

"Stupid, as in what?" Mai saw his muscles begin to tense, as though he was ready to probably take it out on someone.

Mai then sighed , "you wouldn't understand, just drop it."

He groaned and said ,"okay."

Mai breathed a sighed of relief _,"I don't think Naru would like a fight this early in the day."_

When they were done paying Kouki grabbed the bag and they walked out of the store.

They then began walking down the street.

Kouki was explaining how he got one of the scars on his back when Mai asked ,"What time is it."

Kouki took out his phone and said ,"about 11:41."

Mai groaned ,"I have to go- I have to be at work by twelve today." _"I should not really be complaining about that."_

Kouki seemed upset about it, and angry- but he did not fight it. They soon enough made it too SPR and Mai said , "well I have to go."

She took the bag from him and began to walk away, before she made it to the first stair Kouki caught her hand ,"Mai, wait- I have been trying to do this, will you go on a date with me soon."

Mai looked at him shocked, but his eyes stayed demanding a straight answer. His grip tightened. She self concisely then nodded a yes. He then smiled ,"great, thanks Mai- I'll catch you later."

He then walked away. Mai stood there thinking_ ,"okay what just happened! I mean sure he is a nice guy, but I am just not sure of my feelings right now. I mean I have loved Naru for a year now."_

She sighed _,"well maybe I should give him a shot." _Mai then thought of what Monk said at the party about ' why she did not tell Naru about him'._ "This- I don't know how he would act?" _A smile then came to her face_ , "I don't know how he will act, perfect."_

She groaned and began walking up the stairs.

Naru was sitting at his desk reading a novel on the study of the subconscious . He closed the book and looked at the clock- it was 11:58. He sighed and looked at his hands, still wrapped from that last night. _"Mai, please do not be late." _He then picked up the bookand tried to begin to read it again. He could just not really focus on it. This began to eat him up. He then slammed the book on his desk and stood up to look out the window. The only thing he could hear was Lin's steady typing, trying to keep up on the last case from what happened in the tunnel.

He then turned back at the clock as it turned ll:59.

He then sat down again and picked up a book and began to read half heartedly. Ignoring everything else in the world as he would always do. Suddenly Naru heard , "you worry too much, here she comes." He jumped up and looked around, nothing was there._ "What was that?"_

During then the door opened and Mai stepped through with a devious smile on her face.

He then sat down and said , "Tea."

Mai sighed, but said ,"you got it."

She went to the stove and began to make a pot of tea. She began thinking more over Kouki, wondering what to do.

She then poured a cup and brought it to Naru, who was able to finally get into his book..

It wasn't much later Mai brought his cup of tea to him. She looked down at his hands which were still bandaged and smiled. Naru just sighed and returned to his book, Mai still stood there for another second before Naru said , "You do realize it is not polite to stare."

Mai then snapped her head back at him with a glare , "so is that the only thing you take in to the qualities of manners."

He just brought his tea cup up and smirked slightly 'slightly, like microscopic', watching her get upset. She then stomped out of his office and slammed the door. Naru then looked at the door _, "if she keeps doing that, that door is going to fall on either one of us one day_."

Mai was out side his office with her hand clutched _, "narcissist, pig headed, hard headed, egomaniac, self absorbed, little....."_

The front door then opened, stopping Mai's developing list of what Naru is to reveal man. His eyes were wide with fear and said , "please, you have to help me."

* * *

Ok now tell me what you think. Oooooooooh Naru has some competition................................. -and the part where Mai was going down the list of what Naru is, I garuntee you the next word isn't really that nice. Anyways RxR and I will write some more later. =^.^=


	11. Chapter 11 Winter Wonder Land

Chapter Eleven

April 10 12:13 pm

Mai stared at the man. He had beads of sweat coming down his face, and was panting. _"He seems desperate." _She gave a reassuring smile and said ,"yes, please come in."

He looked at her and nodded. He opened up the rest of the door, revealing him wearing a heavy winter coat, with earmuffs and everything else you would wear during a snow storm.

"May I take your coat."

"Yes young lady."

He took off his coat , scarf, earmuffs, and gloves. When he handed it to her she noticed that he was wearing two long sleeve shirts. _"Wow, this guy must be as cold hearted as Naru."_

Naru heard the door open and everything else. He sighed and got up. First thing he did was look at his hands, still bandaged from that night_ , "I would die if someone saw me hurt, even remotely."_ He opened up his second drawer to his desk and got out a pair of black leather gloves. He put them on, they were slightly snug, but no one will notice a thing.

He then got a pen and a notebook pad and walked out of his office to see the man had already set down.

Lin then, after hearing all of this decided to come out of his office.

They both took there usual seats.

Mai then sat on her usual footstool as the man began to tell them about the case. He sighed , "please you must help us. I work at Watanabe resort in the mountains. Recently we have began updates and renovations on our buildings and four weeks it began snowing! We are surrounded by several mountains but in the spring it doesn't snow, so we would open them for hiking. Three weeks ago my employer said that it was probably just a freak of nature and decided to keep open the ski resort part it."

Naru then asked , "so how might you think that this is paranormal."

"You see we have gotten a lot of publicity about the ski resort being opened and so many have come to the mountain to ski- but some more weird things have happened. In the main part of our structure where some guest would stay they have spotted a little girl in older clothing. Now so many children are getting sick, but now one ever eighteen has gotten sick. We have been taking care of them at our hospital at the mountain, but they do not seem to be getting any better. It is too risky to move them so we keep them there, but people on the staff fear that they might die. This all started after we found an old picture in the basement while we were renovating the main building. My manager - Yoshida-san has promised a handsome reward if you could end this."

Mai looked at Naru, she saw him staring into space, but kept his gaze fixed on it, thinking of what to do. He then scribbled down a few notes and rose , "we will take the case."

A smile graced the man's face , "you will, thank you, thank you Shibuya -kun."

Naru handed the pen and notepad to Lin, some extra notes he wanted Lin to type down , "we will be there in two days around mid day. Have one room prepared for us to use as a base and to more for my colleague's and I too sleep in."

The man bowed , "as you wish."

He then went to the coat rack and got his things and left

* * *

Two days later SPR was making their way to the Watanabe resort. John was able to stand and walk again since the incident and everyone was still tired from the last case though, they were going to have to get used to back to back cases again. Exactly at twelve they arrived. It was a long trip up the mountain for all of them, but when the van stopped they all jumped up. Naru said , "come on, lets go everyone wake up."

They all then came out of the van. Ayako sighed when she looked around - nothing but snow among snow , "you know Naru the next time you pick a case, let it be near somewhere warm, and have a beach that is not haunted by anything."

He ignored her as he began to walk to the building. When they got in Naru saw the man that came by the office, with another -older man next to him, dressed nicer. It was obvious that he was the Yoshida

He smiled at Naru and said , "welcome Shibuya- san to our resort. I trust your trip up was not too bothersome."

Naru shook his head , "we must really get to work sir."

Mai looked at both Naru and the two men, it still looks odd that Naru acts as though they are the same age.

The man nodded , "of course, of course- now I must insist that Suzuki-san give you a tour."

The man that they saw a few days ago came up and gave a bow.

Yoshida then said , "I must be off, but please with the investigation, try to keep it as much out of the people's way here. Some of them have too much to think about as it is."

He then walked off. Suzuki-san then looked at them with a smile , "thank you for coming. Thank you so much, now let me give you all a tour- and then start you investigation."

Mai pranced up, closer to Naru to get a better look of everything- it doesn't help to look at everything with being her height and Lin and Naru being at least a head taller than her.

He then showed them all of the main rooms. After about fifteen minutes Naru asked , "Where have most of the activity been?" It was obvious to the team that Naru was getting slightly irritated .

The man then said , "follow me."

He led them back downstairs to the living area, and dining hall , "some couples have reported of seeing a little girl in here. A few have even let their children play in here. One man fell asleep in here, leaving his son to play. When he woke up he thought he heard a girls voice, and his son's voice responding. When he opened his eyes it was just him and his son in the room and when he asked his son who he was talking to he said the little girl. Two days later the boy fell ill, he was one of the first cases."

The man then got out of his pant's pocket two sheets of paper , "these are all of the children that have gotten sick, and their parent's room numbers. Like I said, their ages range from four- eighteen, the only thing they have in common is they are to have supposed to have seen the girl."

"That is interesting," said Naru , "now do you have any idea of the identity of the girl."

A voice from the catwalk above them said , "so you want to tell them that old story."

The all looked up to reveal a woman, dressed in her company maid uniform.

"Yuri, shouldn't you be at work?"

She flashed a glare at Suzuki , "shouldn't you."

Yuri then made her way down the stairs , "so you guys are the ghost hunters old Yoshidi hired to take care of this place."

Mai said , "yeah we are."_ "She looks like she is in her early twenties," _thought Mai.

Naru said , "so you know who the girl is?"

"Yeah, I saw her, come with me- I will show you who she probably is." Suzuki rolled his eyes. He probably didn't like someone doing his job, especially if they are obviously younger than him. They then began to walk back behind the main part of the first building, they were in the staff hallways when she came to a large door and opened it with stairs leading down.

She flashed them a smile ,"come on."

When they came down it was defiantly not like your typical basement. It- was bright, nothing dungeon about it. Mai began to look around, but then Yuri said ,"come on."

She led them left, and as they did Mai began getting more of an eerie feeling from being down there. The dry wall then ended, and stone was exposed , "creepy huh? Some workers were trying to attack floodlights down here, and we have already found toys, dolls, portraits down here of the original family that lived here. They came here in nineteen fifty-two after the war was over to build a manor. It was the Watanabe family, this is where we got the name for the resort. Now down here is part of the original house, like a wine cellar. They built this home, after the head of the family got back from the war was fascinated with America. We also kept the resort in a rustic American style just for that reason, it also attracts a lot of tourists. But we knew that the families two children played down here. The youngest was a girl by the name of Tora."

Yuri then began to search through things on the side of the wall and on a table. It took her a second until she found what she was looking for. Suzuki huffed as she brought it over.

"A few weeks ago when they were trying to put flood lights in this area a worker found this picture in a crack in the wall." She handed the picture to Naru.

He took it and dusted it off, Lin looked over it to see it. Lin's eyes widened , "Naru?!"

Naru kept his usual face, curiosity began to eat Mai up inside and she asked ,"what is it?"

"...,"

"What is it?!"

She got dead silence again._ "That's it!"_ She then snatched the picture before Naru could do a thing about it, and turned closer in the light to look at it. In the black and white picture showed a girl with fairly light hair and a broad smile on her face wearing an old fashioned dress and head band. _"What has both of them upset?"_

Her attention was then brought to a tear at the top going somewhat down the middle, but stopped. In the top, right corner laid a teenage boy holding her lovingly. He looked almost exactly like Naru!

The boy looked about sixteen, he was lean and tall. His eyes seemed to be some king of light color, but not the exact color of dark blue. His hair was long and laid in a low pony almost like Monk's. He was wearing a white formal shirt and black pants. He was also actually smiling, even with his eyes. By the looks of it he might be about Kouki's might maybe shorter. Other than that they did look a lot alike. Same body build. Similar lips, noses, ears, and skin tone. Mai felt her face turn pale, _"wow why does this keep happening."_

Takigawa was looking at the photo behind her , "wow Naru, he looks just like you."

Masako said , "they do have a few similarities."

Naru just looked away.

Both Yasuhara and Ayako saw it then, and were dismayed.

Yuri said ,"yes, they do look similar in some ways."

Naru returned his attention to her , "so who was he?"

"That was her older brother Dai-in. She was about eight in that picture and he was sixteen when that photo was taken. He was a prodigy and when he turned sixteen he went to go to a university in America. Both him and Tora were supposed to have been close. The winter following his leave Tora became ill. They tried to help her, but every day it got worst, she began to run a higher and higher fever. Her body could barely begin to take it anymore. Dai-in would call his family and write to them, telling them he would try to return as soon as he possibly could. Every day she waited for him, the first thing she would ask first thing in the morning if Dai-in was home. He didn't ever come home. There was a fight- sometime near New Years. A boy in Dai-in's class has seen what the war between them has done and he had a gun. One New Years day the family got the news that Dai- in was dead, he was shot in the head two times. Every morning Tora would still ask, and this time they did not answer. They could not bring themselves to tell Tora, but sure enough when she woke up she asked if he was home. Finnally they told her that he was gone. Tora refused to believe it, so one night she went missing, they searched for her for days, but could find no trace of her. The Watanabe's lost both of their children, and they could not bear to live with this house every day, so they sold it, and everything in it."

There was a silence as she finished the story. Mai thought _, "that is horrible, losing both kids after loving them for so long. I know how it feels from a kid losing both of their parents, but how must it feel the other way around, when you understand the concept of death."_ Monk then pushed Mai a little to bring her back to earth. Naru finally broke the barrier of silence and asked , "So she was very sick, much like the children, I would like to see them for any clues on this."

Yuri nodded , "right."

They began to walk out of the basement and to another building. Mai caught up closer to Yuri , "Hey your name is Yuri right."

"Yeah, what's yours."

"Oh, it's Mai. I was wondering how do you know that much about the Watanabe's."

"Well you see one of the family members - Tora's father."

"And you read it?"

"Why not, there all dead."

Mai smiled at Yuri, there was a certain essence of mischief to her, something that Mai liked to find in new people.

They then reached a medium sized building and Yuri said , "this is the hospital, come on."

She walked in with Suzuki. Some of the others followed in. When Naru was about to walk in Lin's arm came over to door frame, restricting Naru from going in. His hand smacked hard, causing all of them to turn around, and Mai was behind Naru- stunned at what Lin was doing.

Naru looked up at the Chinese man , "Lin what are you doing?!"

"You are not going in Naru."

"Lin!"

"No Naru, if you remember this illness is affecting children under eighteen."

"I am not a child Lin, I am your boss!"

"I am your assistant second, and I am your protector first. You are still seventeen until this fall!"

"Now Lin, let me through."

"I am not going to let you be so careless, you know whenever you use ki that much your immunity goes down for a few weeks. What am I supposed to tell the professors if I let you go in there, if you even got ill."

Naru's eyes for a rare time widened , "you told them what happened!"

"What was I supposed to do. They were wondering why there son wasn't working- if you remember you are still seventeen, by law they have control over your actions! I don't want to be responsible if you get back in the hospital so soon. You might not care about gambling your life, but I do!"

Naru looked away from him, there was pure silence. Everyone knew Naru hated when anyone would pull the age card on him, or if he was reminded that someone had power over him. Mai could not even think- she was so shocked. Lin and Naru rarely had an argument, and non have been this bad.

After a minute Lin said , "You, Mai,and Masako stay out here, we will gather the facts."

Naru gave him a look only Lin would notice, he was so unsatisfied with what was about to happen. Lin groaned , "Takigawa, hand me your cell phone."

Monk looked at him, wondering why- but he was afraid to say 'no' with the look that both Lin and Naru had as though they were about to kill someone. "Erm, sure."

He took out his phone and handed it to Lin.

Lin then took out his, both had internet on them. Lin handed his phone to Naru , "I put in on video, you can ask see everything we see, and ask questions."

Naru stayed silent, but took the phone.

Lin then gave a nod, returning to his silent self. He then began to walk in with everyone else- leaving Naru and Mai outside.

When they all went in, Mai looked at Naru- who was chewing the inside of his gum. Mai looked at him , "Naru are you all right."

She got dead silence from him, he finally said , "just fine, no I am perfect."

She groaned, but just walked up to the camera and began to watch.

Lin held the phone steady, and up to Naru's usual height when he is standing right next to Lin. They walked upstairs and could hear coughing children. Yuri opened one of the rooms, revealing a few children laying in several beds, all with a glazed look in their eyes.

She showed them several others, Naru then said , "Suzuki, can you later get information about what happened to them in detail."

He looked at the camera and said , "yeah, sure thing," he then stayed behind in the room as they walked out.

Yuri said , "it is sad really. But this mountain is not all about sadness, as a matter of fact. It has been a long standing legend that the mountain would bring out ones true feeling for another."

Mai took a deep breath as she said that and looked at Naru_ ,"If only he felt the same."_

They finally came out of the clinic and Naru said ,"everyone- go to the van and start unloading."

He then walked off- still slightly upset about what Lin did. Lin then was quick to follow him.

As they walked off Ayako was the first to chuckle , "wow, the dream team is- upset. This should be entertaining."

Monk ran his fingers though his hair , "yeah it should, now come on- lets get unloaded, it is freezing out here."

He walked towards Mai and bopped her on the head , "that means you too Space Cadet."

Mai sighed and followed him _, "my life."_

* * *

Alright so here is my new chapter. Tell me what all of you think , the next two sould be very interusting in more ways than one. Now just RxR, and a little reminder I do not own ghost hunt- sadly, well later


	12. Chapter 12 Tea Talk

Chapter Twelve

Case Two

File Two

April 13 2:18

They made their way to the SPR van, and all of them began to unload it. Suzuki showed them where they could set up base, it was a room on the third floor, across the hall was their two bedrooms. He gave them the keys to the rooms and said , "all of the facilities to you are opened to, and I will find out the information you have to know."

Naru gave him a small nod, Suzuki-san then gave a bow, trying to get out of their as soon as possible, since it was obvious that Naru was mad. Takigawa thought _, "wow, if looks could kill."_

Mai looked over at the door as it slammed from the man that was making a hasty get away.

She finished putting up the top rack , "alright, it's ready for the screens."

Naru turned and looked at Mai on top of the table with a smile on her face over the fact how fast she can get it together. "Alright then, but get off the table before you fall and hit something."_ "As if you haven't already most of the time, and I am always the one who has to help."_

She then jumped down and the guys got the screens on the shelves and plugged them in.

After they were done, with camera's everywhere and all Naru said , "alright, the cameras are spread out like some times before- they are all in the main hot spots for evidence. But nothing can replace our senses on this case. They are the most valuable thing to use to solve this case. Always be on your guard- especially Mai and Masako."

Lin looked at Naru, with a distinct look on his face saying that he was to do so as well.

He then turned to the screen , "I would like everyone to split up and look around."

Houshou looked at him and nodded , "got it. Ayako come on."

They then walked out. Naru turned to John , "watch over Masako as she walks around- we don't need anyone getting sick."

"Right, lets go."

Masako turned to Naru as they left. Naru then sat at the table next to the screens. Exactly a minute the word came from his mouth , "tea."

Mai groaned , "fine."

"Yasuhara has to go with you though, you won't do me any good in the hospital."

Yasuh looked up and smiled , "alright, well come on Mai-san."

She nodded to him as they left the room. They began to go down the hallway, and some stairway. After a minute Yasuhara asked , "you do know where the kitchen is right Mai?"

Mai then suddenly on the steps , she turned to him , "I thought you knew the way."

Yasuh slumped over and groaned.

"Great, well maybe we can go back."

Yasuhara looked up , "yeah, maybe."

There was then a loud thump and Yasuh jumped up and clutched his chest, panting.

Mai then began to giggle as a woman came out of the door on the hallway behind them. Yasuh said , "it is not that funny Mai."

"It is for me, how did Naru expect you to be protection."

He flashed her a look and then smiled, "well maybe I can do what I did to Monk when he teased that we like each other."

Mai then thought back on that, both her ,John and Monk were having a heart attack when Yasuhara faked his sexuality, and put it to the test on Monk. Monk began crying and saying 'that wasn't funny man.'

Mai then said , "that really was not all that funny, I thought I was about to die. I forgot how to breath when you did that- now that was scary."

"Well at least now you know that I am not like that. Now what would have been funny is if Naru heard the 'stud' comment."

Mai thought of what Naru's reaction would be, she pictured him as if he was choking on air. She bursted out laughing.

After a moment they saw Yuri coming , "I though I heard laughing, so how are things going."

Mai said , "hey Yuri-san, it's well, except we are well-kind of lost, can you show us the way to the kitchen."

Yuri smiled as her blonde hair fell into her face , "sure thing Mai- follow me."

They went down two more flights of stairs and took a left. They then came to the kitchen. It was overcrowded with a full staff. Mai nearly got knocked down by a large man carrying a sauce pan. Yuri grabbed both Yasuhara and Mai's hand and led them to a small part of the kitchen , "so what do you guys want."

Mai said , "a few cups of tea please."_ "Lord knows with Naru how quickly he can drink that."_ "You got it, just try to stay out of the way- they are trying to prepare the meals for dinner."

She then disappeared into the crowd _,"wow she is a really nice person."_

A few minutes later she was back with a platter, with a large tea pot and a few cups , "this should hold you guys over for a little while."

Yasuhara took it from her hands as Mai thought ,_ "a while meaning twenty seconds when it comes to Naru."_

Mai saw in her apron the edge of the photo she showed them earlier retreading from a pocket. "Hey Yuri, can we see that picture again?"

"Why sure, you can hold onto it if you feel like it."

She took out the picture and handed it to Mai. Mai gave her a bow of thanks. Yasuhara then said , "erm Mai- remember me, the guy with the platter- have to go up three flights of stairs."

"Oh yeah right, come on."

They the went back to base. When they got there, Suzuki was already making his way out, after giving Naru the information on the children. They saw Naru reading over a few sheets of paper as Yasuhara smiled , "here you go boss."

He put the platter in front of Naru, who just ignored Yasuh, giving him the cold shoulder. Mai and Yasuhara then sat in a corner of the room with a small table. Mai looked at the picture more intently, fascinated by it, the similarity- but so many differences.

Naru sighed after looking over the pages. _"There is no pattern, they see the girl in different places at random times._" He then looked at the tea and got one of the cups and poured it.

He brought it to his mouth and began to take a large sip of it. But then felt as though he was about to cough it back up. It was horrible to him, too sweet and too weak. He forced himself to swallow and felt his eyes water_ ,"what did Mai do to this?"_

He glanced over at Mai, intrigued by the picture and Yasuhara messing with an eraser. Lin was steadily typing and no one noticed what Naru did when he took the first sip._ "I better just down this that way no one can say anything about me, if it is a prank."_

He began drinking more of it, feeling it taste worst every time. By the fifteenth sip of three cups it finally came to him that Mai did not make it. Someone in the resort must have. He sighed and finished it off- not wanting to look stupid. A few cups later he was done and Mai rose her head and looked at him, she then looked at the clock _,"wow, twenty minutes- not your best, but not your worst time for drinking tea."_

She waited to hear the two words again, but they did not come out of Naru's mouth- he just simply watched the monitors.

Mai looked back down at the picture in relief. It was a shame to her it had a rip in it. She looked right beside Lin where tape was. She rose and got a few strands and returned to her picture. She began to carefully lay the picture out and tape it.

Naru was looking through the forms again of the sick children and said to Lin_ ,_" don't you think it is strange that the illness is hurting this age range. Where you are not to young too be called a babe, and not too old to be called an adult. It is simply children. Why would one child try to make another suffer like that, even as a spirit- considering that she is the cause of the illness."

Mai then finished carefully taping it as he finished saying that. A smile graced her face , "there that is better."

She pat it once and then suddenly everything around her went dark. She was alone in it as the table and chair disappear from under her. Mai then began to fall.

* * *

Alright, tell me what you think so far, and this chapter and next chapter was supposed to be one, but I typed too much. Well anyway tell me what you think =^.^=


	13. Chapter 13 Vision

Chapter Thirteen

File Two

Case Two

April 13 4:10

**I opened my eyes as I was surrounded by darkness. I rubbed my head which felt light at the moment, but I also felt pain- burning me. ****Is this a dream, I don't remember falling asleep- and where is Naru! This can't be a dream, but if it isn't then is it-real? A light was then suddenly in front of me, a dull flickering light**. **I walked to it and saw the wick of a burning candle. The flame danced lightly, keeping to the sequence of the air around it. A blue light then came forth from it and flew in the air. Is that a fox-fire? I followed it to a** **small hall, and then it disappeared into a door. I walked to the door in the narrow twisted hallway. As I reached for the handle I hear heavy coughs. When I opened the door a girl laid in bed. Suddenly I heard , "Tora ,Tora are you alright."**

**I just about turned to see who it was, but just then they passed**** through**** me. A man came to the bed and the little girl turned to him, she was as pale and bony as a corpse. She said , "daddy, is brother----home." I then felt, hopeful, curios.**

**The man paused and looked at the girl in guilt. "Daddy?"**

**He then sighed and leaned his head down , "Tora, I am sorry." My heart began to pound hard, fear began to rise into me.**

**Tears began to roll from his eyes.**

"**Daddy, what is it daddy!"**

"**Ho-Honey Dai-in will not return home."**

"**Why -he told me would, he promised he would. Why would he not return home?"**

"**Honey, Dai- in got into an -accident- a few days ago and he, he died."** **My heart then felt like it was going to burst. I tasted hate, anger, sorrow, worry, rage, betrayal and disbelief. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die, but none of the tears came forth** **on my face, the girl began crying.**

"**No, no, no he promised he would come home, he promised- you can't break a promise, you can't you can't. He is not gone he isn't how can you think he is gone if you haven't seen him. Dai wont like that when he comes back! He won't."**

**The man tried to comfort his daughter, but she just pushed with all of her power aside from him, feeling that he had also betrayed him, betrayed her. She wallowed with hate and loneliness**.

As Mai patted the table, she suddenly straightened up along her spine and looked straight up. He gaze set to nothing. He head then rolled back and she fell to the side of the chair. All of the guys ran to her. Lin lifted her up , "Mai- Mai, answer me!" Her breathing was raspy and uneven.

Her body was stiff, her eyes began to glaze. With that they all began to worry. Never before has any of them seen this for Mai.

They then put her on the table, trying to see if anything would register with her. Naru asked in a cool voice , "Mai, can you hear me at all."

Tears then began to come down her face, and streamed down. Naru said , "what you see is not really happening Mai, let it go. You are not the person you think you are."

That moment Mai blinked and opened her eyes again to see all three guys standing over her. The emotions she felt had gone away, when she looked at the table she saw water. It took her a moment to realize it was tears.

"W-what happened."

Naru looked at her with a fixed gaze , "what did you just see Mai, what happened?"

"I- I patted the picture, a-and suddenly I saw this light, and blue. The little girl, I felt it, I felt it."

"Mai slow down and start again."

She took a deep breath and described in detail what happened to her.

When she was done she wiped the tears from her eyes and asked , "so what happened to me?"

"I think you had a true vision while you were awake."

"Awake?" _"I guess that would explain why dream Naru was not there."_

"Yes isn't that what I just said dummy. Now how is it that your powers have developed this late I still don't understand. It might be that you have just had this all along, but needed to touch something with a certain amount of energy."

"Wait I touched that picture before and nothing like this happened."

Naru then grabbed the picture from the floor.

"It might be because you restored it to her memories. This is like how some spirits come into being after something that they left a lot of their energy on is messed with, like if you tear down an old house. You don't think that energy just goes away. I believe even science clearly states that energy can not be created or destroyed it will only change forms. Now can you describe the room."

"I-it was kind of small, smaller than this room, and the room, it had a large window- outside it seemed the snow was pretty high up."

Just then Suzuki came into base , "I am sorry to bother you, but another child saw the girl a five year old boy. He is sick as well."

Naru then asked , "May I see the room he was staying at."

"Yes."

He led them out of the room and back to the original part of the building.

He led them through a twisted hallway that registered with Mai's brain from the memory. He then went to the door and opened it, everything was inside like how Mai saw it.

Naru turned to her , "Mai is this the place?"

She nodded to him. Naru turned to Lin, "get a camera on stand by at all times, we just might need it."

Mai walked around the room _, "so was that a vision of her remembering the night she found out Dai was dead?"_

Naru then called , "Mai come here."

She came to him as he said. He then said , "any time you have this, ever and we do not see it I want you to tell us immediately."

She only nodded to him and then followed Lin back to base.

Naru and Yasuhara finally decided to go back up as well. When they all got up their everyone was back from their sweeps.

Monk smiled as Mai walked in , "so where was the fire."

Lin then came back in with one of the cameras from outside and set it down.

Monk looked at him confused , "okay will someone please tell me what is going on!"

Lin just turned to Mai, not feeling the urge himself.

"W-well something happened with me, and a boy got sick."

"You mean you had another one of your dreams," asked John.

She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled , "well not exactly."

"What do you mean, then what did happen?"

Naru's voice then entered the room as he walked in , "she had a vision, a real vision when she touched this."

He pulled out the photograph and showed them , "and after she did a child got sick."

They all looked stunned at Mai. Monk the grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace, "Mai I am so proud of you! I knew since the first day I met you, you were special. Now look at what you can do. So how did it feel!"

She pounded her fists against his chest and said , "I need to breath, I need to breath, squishing me."

"Your doing a good job at breathing right now."

"Monk!"

"Alright, alright."

He let go of her and she sighed , "It was -I can't describe it, but, but it was- painful. It was just painful as well."

Monk sighed , "well alright." He then ruffled her hair , "looks like Mai is growing up."

Naru then turned to Masako and asked , "did you sense her."

She then stood and nodded to him , "yes I can sense her, but she is very hard to track were she is, sometimes she is not even in this building at all."

Mai turned to her , "so Tora disappears?"

"I never said that, but she is not anywhere that I have seen."

"So you can only locate them where you see them."

She nodded to Mai ,"yes, if I know or have seen a certain location I can sense there presence near places as well. It is almost like I can not sense ghost's on the other side of the world since I have never seen it."

"I see."

Masako then turned away from her quickly, and Mai just stared _, "what was that about this time."_

Monk then said , "well, I am hungry, lets go downstairs and get something to eat, you coming Ayako."

"Sure."

"John."

He only nodded.

Monk then said , "Masako, Mai.?"

Mai said , "I am not really hungry right now."

Masako said , "I will be downstairs in a moment."

"Well alright then, Yasuhara, Lin, Naru."

Yasuh said yes and Naru and Lin decided to go somewhere to check a camera.

The rest of them then stepped out leaving Mai and Masako in the room.

Mai then asked , "Masako what's wrong, you have been acting more distant than the last case, you aren't even glaring at me. What is wrong."

"You truly don't understand do you? During the last case when you were possessed Naru protected you, or do you remember even being possessed."

"Unfortunately I do, and he was not protecting me, he was protecting everyone else."

She shook her head, "no he would not have done that for everyone else, he would have restraint them, but he held you."

"Um Masako I would not call that affection, and last case if you remember he yelled at me."

"You really are the blindest psychic aren't you. Didn't you see how he acted when he told us that you were having a vision like that. He looked proud to me."

"Masako you are not making any sense he is always proud- about himself."

She shook her head , "when I heard about the mountain bringing people together. I felt hopeful and looked at Naru while I was behind him, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw you. Trying to not look up too much at him and face was turning pink. You still love him."

"Masako that does not mean anything."

"But I love him, I guess it is a different feeling when someone returns the affection. Just tell me what do you feel in your heart right now."

Mai was stunned by the question. She thought of Naru instantly, but something else was their - it was Kouki, but it felt different, like neither are even the same.

After a minute Mai sighed , "I don't know, I don't." She hung her head and then Masako rose.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

She then slammed the door and Mai groaned _, "great I thought me and her go over this crap."_

She then laid back and began to watch the snow as the sun was beginning to set even more at it's early stages. It was relaxing, slowly she closed her eyes.

**I was surrounded by snow outside, late at night. There was no light to be found, except by a little glimmer of the moon I step ford and see tracks going up the mountain with a voice that echoed , "I will wait for him." Slowly I climbed up the mountain some more, finding it hard to breath I was so high**. **The tracks then began to show more of a struggle and suddenly it stopped, I walked to it to see why and a little girl was there, blue in the face coughing and shivering. It looked like Tora in a red nightgown. **

**I bent down to touch her, to see if she was still alive and then suddenly I was transferred backwards before I could touch her. I was then in front of the hospital. I walked to the window and looked in. Before me was a boy that looked to be ten. He was coughing and coughing, with his parents by his side and then suddenly- he stopped and his body relax. The parents reacted violently to this, trying to wake him up while one doctor was going to check to see to pronounce him dead. As the did a little girl was flashing closer and closer to them saying, "I don't want to be alone,** **I don't want to be alone,** **I don't want to be alone,** **I don't want to be alone." They were finally able to check the boy and the doctor sighed and pulled the blanket over his head. He turned to a nurse , "dead at 12:01 am on** **April fifteenth."**

**April fifteenth, that is three days from now- I have to find the girl that is the only way I can save him and the rest of the children.** **Suddenly I turned and saw Naru and he quickly said , "Mai No!"**

Mai suddenly jolted up and looked around. She was still in the base. Naru was in their as well, watching some of the screens, and messing with Lin's phone- flipping it up and down with his hand. She then asked , "Naru tell me what time is it, what day is it?"

"Did you hit your head on something, it is April thirteenth. It is also 8:13. You were only asleep for only five minutes. Mai then stood up , "I still have time, I have to find the little girl." She then grabbed her coat and scarf and began to walk to the door.

Naru looked at the door stunned, but continued to sit down. _"Where is she going to look for her, the basement_." The idea slightly amused him, pacified him for the time being and put the phone down. About five minutes later he looked out the window and saw on the ground some tracks with Mai running up the mountain.

"_Oh no, she is going to get herself killed." _He quickly got his trench coat and then ran downstairs with out anyone noticing . He then ran outside, he knew he had to catch up with her, the storm clouds looked violent. The mountain is going to be heavily with snow. She can die , "Mai stop."


	14. Chapter 14 Avalanche

Chapter Fourteen

File Three

Case One

April 13 7:42pm

Naru tried to catch up with Mai quickly, calling her name to come back. She refused to answer him there was no time. She trekked father into the snow, as she went higher up the ridge from memory. She still had a long way to go, and was trying to go faster with Naru on her tail.

Naru thought to himself _, "this is ridicules."_ The snow was coming down now harshly and cruel as it could be.

"Mai stop, what are you doing you idiot. Come back down."

Mai then panted ," No, you don't understand I have to do this, someone might die! All of the children might die!"

"Screw your head back on, look at what you are doing! I never thought you would be this stupid Mai!" His words pierced her like sheets of ice. It felt as though he was colder than the winter snow _, "why does he act like that, does he not care if someone dies, well then again he is just a self centered jerk. Masako can have him! If this mountain shows true feelings then I am feeling them now. I hate you Kazuya Shibuya!"_

She then stopped and began to cough. Her chest heaved as she dropped into the snow. Naru was catching up to her, to see what was wrong, when he was near her. She quickly got up and began running.

He stumbled slightly, but then regain his balance as much as he could as the snow was now up to his calf. He then began running in Mai's tracks to catch up.

Mai just kept running as she began to feel worse and worse.

"_I have to keep going. I have to."_

Then the mountain began to rumble, and shake Naru thought ,_" oh no." _He looked at Mai who was confused , but kept moving. "Mai! It's an avalanche, run!"

She took a few more steps and then on one her right foot sunk down, and she did as well into the snow, she was stuck. She tried to pull it out but was not able to. The mountain began to shake even more, so uncontrollably , "Naru help me, I can't get out!"

He ran as fast as he could to her as she was sunken in up to her lower torso. He grabbed her andtugged, she would not budge. Her heart began to pound more violently.

He tried to tug even heard, but she was truly stuck. He looked up and saw at the top, a thick layer of snow was coming down, and fast.

He tried giving one more tug as Mai buried her head into his trench coat, frightened._ "There is no other choice."_ He held onto Mai with one arm and stepped in front her. The avalanche came down in anger, roaring as a stampede. As it reached to them he took a breath and slammed his hand down into the snow as his body faintly glowed. But the light spread over them and the snow went over them. After a minute it stopped and Naru dropped the shield and fell on the snow, extremely weak and panting. They were surrounded in an ice and snow dome.

Naru then stopped panting. This made Mai's heart start to race again and she said , "no, Naru- don't give out, don't die please!

"I am not dying ."

He then shook as he wobbled up and leaned against the wall. Sweat was coming down his face, but he tried to look as calm as he could. Mai then coughed again, but was finally able to break through the snow, and she crawled and leaned next to the wall.

"But last time, you didn't even breath, you have to get help you might die!"

"I am not going to die from that." He sighed and looked at the coughing girl who looked at him worriedly, "I only used a small portion of my ki. It wasn't enough to kill me, now stop worrying."

"Well I have to because it is like last time I pushed you to do it, and this time you had no choice."

"Hmph you got that right about this time, though you did have a choice to come back down when I told you."

"I had to! A kid was going to die if I don't find her, I just know it. Why are you so selfish- I!..,"Mai stopped what she was going to say and began to cough some more.

Her body heaved as she began to cough more, it was harder and more intense. She then began to cough blood.

She then moaned and fell onto Naru's lap unwillingly. He quickly caught her, and felt that she was burning up, her entire body was. She then mumbled , "I don't feel so good."

He was shocked at how hot she was. He said , "just rest Mai, we should conserve and not fight over this matter, what's done is done."

He did not even get a response from her, her body relaxed a minute she began to shiver, and cough again, but she stayed asleep._ "She is really sick, she could, no, no that wont happen. Lin will find us I know it."_ She continued to shiver more violently.

Naru quickly put her down_ , "that jacket is not enough for her, she has to stay warm."_

He then pulled off his coat and then put it around Mai. The black coat surrounded Mai like a blanket, but Naru picked her up slightly trying to keep her warm, trying to keep her alive.

Mai was then sunken into a black ,dreamless sleep as she felt slightly Naru's cools hands touching her fevered body.

"_Lin where are you?"_

Lin heard the mountain begin to shake in the dark as people crowded the windows, watching snow come down. The avalanche made it all the way to the hotel ,but stopped as it hit the side of the building. The entire group watched as well, Bou-san said , "wow we were lucky that the building did not get destroyed."

Ayako said , "yes, I guess. Maybe we should check on Mai, her and Naru have been up at base for an hour."

"I guess." They walked upstairs to the base. Monk searched through his pocket to find the key, but Ayako noticed the door cracked and opened it. She smirked at him as he began to feel like an idiot.

They then walked in , "Hey Mai, Naru you in here."

They looked around, and they were nowhere to be found.

Ayako then said, "well they may have just gone to bed early- go check the rooms."

Bou-san walked out to the boy's room, and Ayako to the girls. They both ran out to each other in shock and said , "their gone!"

Both ran downstairs to the rest of the team. Yasuh looked at both of them and asked , "what's wrong."

"Naru and Mai, their gone!"

Lin's eyes widened , "what!"

"Go upstairs and check yourself."

Lin wasted no time running upstairs_ , "Naru if this is some cruel joke to get back at me for leaving you at the hospital I will strangle you!"_

The door burst open into the base and his eyes scanned around, they were nowhere and their jackets were gone. _"If you guys left the hotel during the avalanche I don't care how hurt both of you are I am going to kill you!"_

The rest of the group finally caught up. Lin slammed his fist on the table. When he lifted it the others were surprised that he actually cracked it!

Monk said , "Lin don't get worked up just yet, they might be somewhere in the resort- Naru still has your phone why don't we just call him."

"Do it!"

Monk jumped back, he has never seen Lin like this. It freaked him out, he looked as though he was ready to kill someone, and they knew that person was Naru. Monk pulled out his phone and called Lin's number. Monk felt kind of proud of himself for thinking of that. Suddenly his pride crashed and burned as a ringing came from behind the screens. Lin walked over to the ringing and found his phone. He gritted his teeth and Monk said , "Maybe it is someone's from the resort."

Lin walked over to Monk and then snatched his phone and threw it against the wall. Bou-san looked at it, shocked that he did that. Bou-san then stepped behind Ayako. She sighed _, "my hero."_

"Lin check the monitors, it will probably show where they went." He then walked to the monitors and rewound it back to an hour ago. He then put it in play watch Mai run outside and a few minutes later Naru. Lin's stomach dropped as he watched it."Idiot!"

Lin then ran outside and everyone else followed. At the front entrance where the snow did not hit. They saw two different tracks one small and light footed. The other larger, with larger increments of inches between them as though they were taller. It was obvious to them it was Mai and Naru's tracks. They only went up a few feet and then disappeared into the avalanche of snow.

Yasuh said , "I'll go get flashlights, and tell the staff."

He ran back inside as Lin paced around _, "how could this had happened. The professor trusted me to protect him. And Mai, how long could she last? _"

Ayako was still stunned, "do you think they are okay, it has been over an hour and the avalanche?"

Bou-san just looked at her , "okay don't say that. If we know one thing. As much as both would hate to admit it- they are two of the most stubborn people I have ever seen. If there is some way they could survive they will find it. Lets just start to look for them." They then looked as far as they could up the mountain.

Naru held Mai protectively in his arms, trying to warm the girl the best he could. He looked at the side of her face seeing the trace of a bruise. He pulled down the coat slightly- seeing that it looks like it headed down that side of her body._ "How could she get a bruise like that- unless. That is where I caught her on the floor. I never really ever thought she was that delicate."_

He then leaned over slightly and began cough, as he sucked in the bitter winter air that was hard on his lungs. _"I am getting sick to." _He got the scarf he was wearing and wrapped it around his mouth. The feeling of tiredness had already set in when he used his ki, but now it was getting heavier. He longed for sleep, with his sick body beginning to yearn for it, but he knew if he gave into the temptation for sleep there was little chance he or Mai will ever wake up again in that icy tomb.

* * *

Bum, Bum, bah -bum!!! Cliff hanger how I love them so. Anyways so tell me what you think of this chapter, and I just thought of something- what would happen to SPR if Mai and Naru died? Well anyways I hoped you liked it and when I was working on this I thought of the song Bring Me to Life by evenescence as how Mai was probably feeling during this chapter. So RxR and I will write asap


	15. Chapter 15 Ice

Chapter Fifteen

File Three part two

Case Two

April 13 9:14

The gang all looked around the resort, with some of the staff they made a pretty well search party. Everywhere you heard them calling Naru and Mai's names. Still the only answer they could get was the bitter wind howling back. This left them way less than satisfied. They continued searching. This continued for the next hour as Naru and Mai waited.

Every second Naru felt colder and colder, but could not bring himself to take the jacket he gave to the girl. His head was now pounding with great immense. It followed his heartbeat with pain. Sweat was beading down his face, his body not realizing how cold it really was. Still as his lungs aced he tried to stay awake. He tried to keep his head up and hold Mai with all of the strength he had left.

The girl twisted softly in his arms, probably from a dream or from the pain of the fever. She would cough a little, but then relax again. _"I wonder how well her body is taking this. If I am struggling with this I know she surely is."_

"_Well this might have been_ so _bad if you would take your 'iron pills' once in a while," _a voice ringed in Naru's head. He quickly shot up with the best of his ability, thinking someone said it. He quickly realized that no one did and he laid back against the wall of snow- his head was now hurting even more from the sudden movement he made his head hurt even more. Mai then struggled slightly from the sudden changes in movement, but soon enough she settled back down, nestling her head into his chest._ "Why don't I push her away. I probably just feel sorry for her- that's it."_

"_Keep telling yourself that." _the other voice repeated. Naru just groaned _, "someone please just find us soon."_

Masako sat in the base with her head buried in her hands. John had his hand on her shoulder , "it will be alright- we will find them." Masako just moved slightly and John still gave her a warm smile as his eyes softened even more , "I am going to go outside to help them look alright."

He then got up to leave. Before he did he turned to her , "just remember- I am always your friend Masako. I will always help you."

He then sighed and walked out as he got no response from the girl. A few minutes passed and Yasuhara came up , "Masako-san are you okay?"

He cleaned off his glasses from the snow and took off his coat. He then came right next to her and sat down , "come on talk to me. We are going to find them."

She stayed quiet for a moment and then said , "that is not the only thing."

"So you do speak."

She then looked up at him, "it is nothing I was just thinking."

"Well tell me I am a very good listener."

He kept rubbing his glasses, which were not cooperate with getting clean. He finally decided to just put them down.

"If you are such a good listener, than why do you ask me what is wrong."

He just smirked , "Maybe I do know what is wrong, but I want to hear come out of another's mouth every once in a while."

He then laid his head on the table and looked at her, "why is it that whenever I saw both of them missing, why did I feel so jealous, but I wasn't jealous for the reason I thought I was at first it was something different."

Yasu sighed , "well that is a problem Miss. Hara- but not one that can be solved."

"Then how?"

Yasuhara then straightened and pulled his hood down, revealing his hair soaked from the snow. His banes then came more into his face. He could barely see, but his glasses needed to dry for a second. He looked towards the blurry image of the girl, "just follow your instinct. Eventually everything will work out, right. Your not a bad person to think that, just a little confused."

Masako looked at the boy as he grinned again. _"You know with his glasses off and his hair falling down like that- he doesn't look ..,"_

The grin then turned into a smile as he got up and got his glasses back on , "I am going to go look some more, just call out if you need anything."

He then began to walk away, a few seconds later both of their heads flashed around as they heard a cup with pencils fall. They turned to the source. Yasuhara walked to the table to pick it up, it fell on a pamphlet of the mountain. He picked up all of the pencils and pens and put them back in the cup and on the table.

Yasuhara the looked at the pamphlet, and looked at it stunned.

"Masako look at this."

She walked to him , "why what is it?"

He showed her a picture of the mountain. After a moment he pointed to a red X that was drawn at one spot of the mountain. He put her finger on it and it ran down. It was fresh.

"Did you sense a spirit."

She shook her head , "if I did- it was too familiar for me to recognize as something different."

"But female psychics can be off."

She nodded.

"Well then they could be here, I don't know why a ghost would be helping us- but it can't hurt to just check."

He then ran out of the room, leaving Masako. She was able to stop herself long enough that now she was blushing.

Yasuhara then ran downstairs and outside. He looked at all the search parties out, he groaned _, "well at least they have to be missing 24 hours before they call in the real search force."_

He ran around, looking at all of the people's faces until he saw the outline of a tall man- the tallest man there. He smiled as he ran to him, it was obviously Lin.

"Koujo-san, Koujo-san!"

Lin turned around as he heard his name, so did Ayako and Monk. Yasuhara finally caught up with them, "guys look." He gave Lin the sheet , "at base it got marked- I am not sure what did it, but they might be there ."

Lin then began walking up the mountain and Monk said , "wait Lin I will come with you. We don't know what gave us that."

Lin said firmly , "No- Naru is my responsibility until he turns eighteen. I will go up the mountain, the rest of you stay. I will be back down soon."

He then began running and Monk just muttered , "sometimes I really wonder what goes on in that guy's head."

He began to take a few steps, trying to follow Lin, but someone held him back. He looked at Ayako, "Takigawa-san, it won't do us any good if all four of you get lost. Lin is a big boy- he can take care of himself."

Monk took one more look as Lin kept running and he sighed , "alright."

They then walked inside the hotel.

Naru was now truly struggling to stay awake. His eye lids felt heavy. He barely had the strength to hold Mai, even though she was just laying against him. She felt heavier by the second, but he thought surely to him _, "she is so light. Probably_ _be able to pick her up easily if I had the strength."_

His head was pounding uncontrollably. He felt hot and cold at the same time. His throat was raw, and he has already tasted signs that he was coughing up blood. If he did not have the scarf around his mouth it would probably be even worst. His throat ached for water _"This is madness. I have water all around me, but I can't drink it."_ He sighed , "_really though, it is actually right now so easy to die. If I fall asleep I surely will. The veil between the living and the dead is so thin. The human body truly has so many flaws in the fact we are so fragile. One little thing like this can kill us_. _What would happen if I died? Would mother even cry? Would father even acknowledge it after so much to have happened in his life?. Would I be left up here, would Mai.?- Mai- no family to mourn her, only to graves to welcome her to be their neighbor if she is found. Dying like this, so simple- so easy."_ He then closed his eyes for a second _, "I never really thought how simple it was."_ He then opened his eyes after a second, if he kept them closed a second longer he would fall asleep. Somehow the idea sickened him.

He just rolled his fevered head against the wall, trying to cool it in some way. He kept it there for a few minutes and kept flexing the sides of his arms to stay awake. Then a glow was caste over him and Mai.

He looked up at the golden glow, it was warm and inviting- but something eerie about it. It had emptiness. He looked at the glow as it twisted and turned. Then before him was a little girl floating in mid air. She smiled at him, "brother."

Naru shook his head slightly, "no- sorry."

She looked at him confused , but then smiled again and giggled and nodded. She came to his side and tried to touch his hair. Naru dodged slightly away, but she was persistent and Naru could not struggle any longer. _"She doesn't seem to be playing with my hair- it's like she is looking for something." _After a minute she stopped and looked at his sleeve. She touched it and ripped off a strip of cloth. After that she wrapped it around his head as though it was a tourniquet, it was so tight. _"Her brother, I think he got shot in the head, could this be why she is doing this."_

"Listen I am not the one you are looking for."

"Yes."

"No," he said coldly. This surprised Tora from the way he said she then after a minute screamed , "Yes, yes, yes, yes!!!!"

Naru just shook his head. Tora then looked very upset- only then she noticed Mai, nearly covered in the coat. Tora swooped over her and heard her cough. Naru brought his arms over her more. But Tora forced Mai from his arms and to the other side of the dome. _"No- she is asleep, her body temperature drops. If she doesn't have any extra she might die in a few minutes_." Naru tried to stand- but Tora forced him to stay down. She then sat on him and hugged him, "bother- Dai." She nestled into him, "Dai-in."

Naru could feel her, she seemed almost real- but not. He could still feel the swirling emotions in her. He looked over at Mai- who is too sick to notice where she is- to help herself.

Naru then looked up- he had to do something, something that will give both of them a chance to live. He noticed the holes at the top of the dome where air has been getting to them. He mustered his strength and lifted his arm. _"I have to do this. Lin better be watching"_

He closed his eyes and ki admitted from his arm in a beautiful golden color and a thin sliver burst through the hole, making it larger. It went to the sky. Naru then felt light headed and blacked out as the girl disappeared.

Lin was looking on one side of the mountain he had not looked at before, _"this side fed the avalanche as well it seems_."

He continued walking, watching his steps. He was the only man at that resort that was tall enough to stay above the snow if the avalanche was bad. He continued walking. A few minutes later on the ground he saw a line in it, the line continued across the ground for a couple of yards then rounded- making a perfect circle. _"There is no doubt that they were here_."

He began half walking, half running- trying to pick up the pace to find them. He then saw a bright golden light go into the night. He then broke into a run to the source and looked through a hole in the ground and saw Naru and Mai- both passed out. His heart beat quickened , _"this is not good."_

* * *

Alright I just want to make something clear. Before anyone asks me Yes Naru- if you watched the anime he is anemic- I think that is how you spell it. Where his body does not process iron correctly, and so by that he also can get sick easier if he neglecs it. You can look some more up on it. Alright I will have the next chapter up soon. That was the escuse he would use for it.=^.^=- RxR plz


	16. Chapter 16 True Feelings

Chapter Sixteen

File Four

Case Two

10:53 pm

Ayako and Monk sat in the front entrance by the fire- getting warm. After a little while Monk sighed , "I should have gone with Lin."

"Houshou I think he has it under control. He also knows Naru the best- so it would probably be easy to find him."

"But Mai."

"Do you really think Naru would let Mai out of his sight- the way he ran after her when he saw her outside. There is no doubt that they are together right now."

Monk sat back into the arm chair and groaned again, thinking of the situation. They are supposed to be hunting ghosts- not two teenage kids.

He then leaned back up towards Ayako. "So are you sure both of them are fine."

She looked at Bou-san. The question he asked was so childish, but the worry he put into his voice. He looked so innocent. She was not entirely sure, but she said , "Y-yes."

Monk could sense the uncertainty in her trembling voice. Which made him feel as though his core temperature drop.

"Monk I still have a feeling though that they are alive."

He gave a fake smirk, "thanks for trying to make me feel better- but thinking of Mai out there.."

"Hey at least she is not alone. Naru will take care if her in his-----unusual– way."

"By what making everything around them colder- or the snow melt if he insults it- and says that he is colder than it."

Ayako began to laugh at that, and Monk gave a sincere smile. He loved to make her smile, let alone laugh.

Then he muttered , "at least the snow does not have to face you."

This set Ayako off. She then stood above, angry. He stared up at her in fear _, "I think she might have taken it in the wrong way."_

She then began hitting him , "You idiot- why do you always have to ruin a moment like that."

He tried to block her, "Hey- hey I was just kidding- can't you take a joke."

"Not with you- your entire life is a joke."

"Please- Please Ayako-san stop."

She still continued.

"Please- Ayako-chan."

She then after a moment of what he said registered in her brain and she stopped, after about to hit him again.

"Chan?"

Monk then smirked _, "that got her."_

He then grabbed her hands to make sure that she did not hit him again. She then began to pull back as he did that. After a few tugs she gave one final large one at which she lost her balance and fell back on the ground bringing Monk with her. He landed a few inches from her face. They both blushed slightly, but Monk smiled , "satisfied."

Ayako then snapped out of it and hit him again and he wined and rubbed his arm.

"Takigawa - can't you take anything serious, just for once!"

He then stopped holding his arm and looked at the woman, and got a serious look to his face, and in his eyes.

"You don't think I am serious about some things. There are some things I am serious about- please just- just-" He did not finish, but closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers.

Ayako was shocked and stared at him, but after a few seconds she relaxed and kissed him back.

Monk moaned and began to run his fingers through her hair and she did the same.

Monk pulled her closer to him. It felt as though they were cut off from reality. It just fit together- Ayako's face began getting redder and redder from this, she could not believe this. Monk couldn't much either.

But there they were. They coldness Monk had felt had now gone away, his pulse quickened more and more. Neither one of them wanted to stop. The main door then opened up with a gust of wind coming from it....,

Lin wasted no time into jumping into the hole. He quickly bent over Naru. _"Why would he do that. He must have been desperate to_ _have been that week, and use his ki_."

He pressed his fingers against his cold neck. Lin breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse. It was weak, but it was a pulse.

Lin looked at the scarf around his mouth, and the dark circle. He put his finger against it and wiped up. When he looked at the edge of his fingers he saw a sticky red substance at his finger tip. Lin felt sick when he saw this. It was obvious that he was sick. He felt his head which was boiling hot.

Lin then made his way to Mai and saw the same signs for her, but not as severe _,_ He looked at Naru's coat wrapped around her- _"He must have protected her." _Lin groaned, he knew he had to take both down the mountain.

First he carefully picked up Mai in one arm. She did not put up a fight at all. He then walked to Naru- trying to find some way to pick him up. He finally grabbed him under his arms and pulled him up. His head rolled back and he moaned softly, but then completely relaxed _, "why would they do this! "_

It took him a minute, but he got out of the hole, and began to stagger down the mountain as the winds began to get more viscous. About half way down Lin hit a sheet of ice and fell back. He began to slide down the side of the mountain._ "Have to stop, have to stop!"_

After a minute his knee hit something which sent a jabbing pain through his body and Lin slightly winced. _"At least it stopped me_."

It took him a few minutes, but was finally able to stand. He took the first step and it sent a sharp pain across his body again. Lin bit his lip _, "it hurts but I can walk."_

He took a few more steps, each one filled with pain across his left leg. It sure did not help that he was having to carryNaru and Mai.

About ten minutes later he got back to the resort from stumbling, tripping and sliding down the mountain_._ His knee was in full throbbing pain as he walked to the front door and kicked it open with his good leg.

Ayako and Monk looked towards the door and saw Lin holding Naru and Mai with his leg bleeding slightly. Both Naru and Mai looked like they were in bad shape. At first though Lin just looked at them stunned._ "I can not believe it! While I was finding them they were trying to improve their love life!"_ Monk tried to wipe the red lipstick from his lip and stood. He rushed over and picked up Mai, who seemed to be burning_._

"Lets go to the hospital."

Both men began to run towards it. They burst through the doors and a nurse turned around with a smile on her face_. _It dropped instantly when she saw Naru and Mai_._

"Oh God you found them. I will be right back."

She began to run down the hallway. A few minutes later some of the doctors returned and she said , "see there they are."

Two beds were then rolled down the hallway and Lin and Bou-san put them on one. Both men began to walk to follow them, but one doctor said , "sir- your bleeding."

Lin looked at the doctor who put his hand on his shoulder , "I'm fine."

"No- that looks bad, and your limping. Come with me, both of them will be under the best care."

"_What is with these people if someone is hurt."_

Monk then said , "Lin that does look pretty bad- I will watch them- you go and get it checked."

The doctor grabbed Lin and began leading him down the opposite hallway and Lin shot Monk a look which said _, "I hate you!"_

Monk didn't catch it, but quickly ran down the hall to find both of them.

While both of them took Naru and Mai to the hospital Ayako ran to look for the others.

She went to the base finally and found John, Masako, and Yasuhara.

"Lin found them."

All of there heads shot up at her and Yasu said , "where are they."

"The clinic by now."

Suddenly all three tried to run out of the single door, but finally got out and began to run down the stairs. Ayako groaned _, "I have to run again don't I?"_

They all made it to the clinic and asked a nurse where they were. She was slightly shocked as all three asked at the same time_. "Did they rehearse?!"_

She pointed down a hallway and they began running down it.

The woman just stood there stunned at what happened. Shortly after Ayako came in and the woman just pointed down a hall and she began to run down it.

They looked through the hallway doors. They finally made it to one they caught a glimpse of brown hair and black hair. They all stopped out of it- about to go in.

A doctor saw them and opened it, "sorry- no friends allowed in right now."

"But Monk..,"

"You mean that man with the golden hair- he told me he was the girl's older brother. Rules are one family member at a time. I am sorry."

"But he..," they did not finish due to the door closing and the man pulling a blind down.

Ayako groaned _, "I am going to kill you later Bou-san."_

They saw at the end of the hallway some couches and seats for a waiting room.

They walked over there and sat, waiting .

About ten minutes later Lin came walking down the hallway. His leg was still in pain, but not as bad- he was just worried about getting back to them. His phone then rang, he looked at the caller and a picture of Madoka showed up, smiling with her hand up waving.

He sighed and flipped it up , "hello."

He began to walk out to the side of the hospital.

"Lin, is something wrong- you don't sound well," she said worriedly.

"Madoka."

"A-and your report on the case I haven't gotten anything in a few hours- is everything alright."

"Madoka..,"

"I mean I think I deserve to know- did anything happen."

"Madoka- let me explaining."

"Alright- I am all ears."

He paused thinking of how to start , "Let me just come out with it. Mai and Naru ran halfway to the top of the mountain, and they got lost."

There was silence at the other end, "Madoka?"

Finally she exploded , "they ! How stupid for both of them to do. They could get killed! A-and you weren't you supposed to watch over Naru and Mai!"

"Mai?"

"She is your colleague right, you protect her she is so young! Have they found them. Koujo you better find them!!!!!!!!!"

"I did."

Once again there was an awkward silence , "oh- you did..., I am so sorry."

"No don't say that, you were right."

"It's- It's just- you know I get worked up easily."

"I've noticed."

"Well how were they- where are you right now."

"I am at a small hospital on the mountain. They caught the illness all of the children were getting, and- Naru seemed to have used PK multiple times today to protect him and Mai."

"Idiot."

Lin nodded , "that is what I thought."

"Well- how are they since you found them, have you seen them yet."

Lin looked down at his leg, where at the knee the fabric was torn, revealing a wrapping of gauze. "I have been a little tied up."

Madoka groaned , "Lin can you once give me a straight answer, instead of just being the quietest man on earth."

He groaned , "fine. When I found them and began taking them down the mountain I slipped and fell. I began sliding down the side of the mountain. I stopped by apparently a broken snow board, which knocked my joint slightly out of place and lodged wood into my skin. Is that enough or do I have to go into more detail!"

Madoka just stayed quiet, Lin finally cooled down , "I'm sorry- I shouldn't have said. Your right about me."

"Don't be- I'm sorry too- just call me to tell me how they are doing."

"Sure."

"And Lin- get to feeling better."

He smirked slightly, but then said , "bye Madoka-san."

He then hung up and put the phone in his pocket, and began walking towards the rest of the group. When he got there, they all stared at his leg, he just shook his head and too a seat next to John.

They waited there for about twenty minutes, until they heard the door handle twist and Monk come out. They all nearly pounced on him with questions. He said , "hey guys take it easy. They both have classic tuberculosis- like all of the other children. The dieses has run it's corse mostly for Mai, she is doing very well actually- compared to the other children"

"Naru?"

"....It is difficult. He was straining his body while he was sick- signs of extreme fatigue is apparent. Except I think he is somewhat awake. When the doctors would say something he would mumble, but then stop. He seems to be dreaming. They both right now are getting their vitals watched carefully, but right now they are resting. We should see them when they awaken. But right now- lets let them rest"

They nodded and a moment later Yasuhara said , "um Monk, you kind of have some stuff on your lips." He pointed to where there was a smear of pink running across his cheek.

Ayako began blushing and Yasuhara began to laugh , "did you two actually- no way."

Lin said , "yes."

Monk just shot a glare to him and began to wipe off the rest of the lipstick. _"That explains why some of the doctors were looking at me and smirking."_

"Alright, but seriously -should we continue the case."

"Have we not always if Naru gets hurt."

"Yeah, but Mai is now."

"So we lost the ghost hunter and the psychic assistant."

"I think we should try to exorcize the area. We have no idea how long they are going to be like this, and the rest of the kids that have this are getting weaker, they might even die."

Yasuhara then said , "well look who is turning into the boss."

Ayako and John began laughing at this, thinking if he was really was the boss. John then imagined him wearing black and has a book in his hand- shooting a glare at the rest of the world. This made him laugh even harder and made Monk even angrier.

Lin then stood and said , "enough- they are both out of the case and before they are awake we are going to finish it. Takigawa, John, Ayako get ready to perform the exorcisms. Yasuhara- clear the main hall, the hospital lobby and the outside. Each of you go to one of these locations. I will make sure management knows this- now go."

He began to walk/limp down the hallway. John just said , "um- what just happened."

* * *

Hey guys, so here is my chapter. I never thought it would be hard to write a chapter without Naru or Mai. I guess they do really make up the show. But while they were out of the way I tried to show some more of the other couples. By the way around the end of writing this I was listening to Halo by Beyonce and I thought it sounded like how Ayako was feeling with Monk. Well see yah guys. And I would also like to thank **Krisaku**who was my very first review. You are awsome- and thanks I won't let you or anyone down! =^.^=

Get Better Indi!!!!!! YOU BETTER!!

Mousemaster to answer your question, no I actually did not get the idea of Kouki from that. His last name was the first thing I could think of off the top of my head because my computer crashed, and I had no way to look up japanese last names. And I just thought of him, the way I described him is the way I wanted him to be the complete opposite of Naru, even down to the way he looks. Tan- Pale, Dumb- Smart, Funny- Serios, Easy Going- Workaholic, Playboy- Romantic


	17. Chapter 17 Dreams and Nightmares

Chapter Seventeen

Case Two

File Four part one

April 1:53 pm

(Alright the first part of this chapter is weird- so this is how it goes **bold and underlined is Naru's dream. ****Just bold is Mai's dream**- got is, good, now just read it.)

**I felt the darkness seep into me, along with the cold. It was as bitter and cruel as it could be. My body felt as though it could give out at any time- but yet it simply would whisk around. The searing pain receded now as I opened my eyes in the cave of ice I have become accustomed to looking at for the past hours. I looked around, but something was not right- where was she! I shot up and called her name and got no answer in return. I got up- and tried to remember what happened last. As I strained at the thought my head it began to pound, and I shook it off- I could not remember a thing. I shook my head, that was not important right now. My lungs no longer had the sharp intake of pain as I would draw breath. I got up and pulled down my bloody scarf, and wiped the dark blood from my lips. I saw the hole at the ceiling and it took me a few tries but I was able to jump out of it. Instantly the bitter wind hit me- it felt as though it was tearing through my clothing. The snow seemed to be getting deeper, but it did not matter- I had to find her- I had to before, bad things. No I won't let it happen again, this time I have the control to stop it. I just have to find her. I begin to walk around, the snow was even more blinding than ever. It stung and made my eyes water as each flake showed now sympathy for me, along with the rest of the mountain. The snow was coming to my torso now- I thought I heard her name now, and I called back- trying to get an answer back. None would come, other than the constant calling of her name and mine. It is madness, along with the idea she got to get out of here. She could die or be dead, but why do I care? Do I- I mean how much could I lose from her?**

**My gut lurched as I thought of it, forget it, just forget the feeling.**

"**No," said a whisper in the wind and it echoed between the surrounding mountains.**

"**Who's there!," I call back.**

**No answer came forth just like before. I turned again to call her name. All that answered me was my echo across the scattered boulders, and new configurations of the snow. I decide to move on, moving to the top of the mountain. I have to find her, the others are not here to help.**

**I was swept into the comforting darkness I have become used to seeing. It was comforting as I escaped the pain I felt only just a few minutes ago. The coldness was going away with warmth. It reminded me as though I was being held by one of my parents when I was little. I felt safe. A few times the warmth would shift and the coldness came in, but soon went away. It stayed for a while, but then I felt- empty and I heard a 'no' it sounded so close, yet so far away like miles away. Suddenly I felt cold, and colder, and colder. I began to feel less and less. Suddenly I was in warmth again, and it stayed with me- but not in the same way. It was different- the other was easy, simple, but something more. I ached for it again. I want it back, I want it, I want it.**

Mai's eyes shot open and she looked widely around as her head pounded and her body ached. She looked at the walls which were painted a warm shade of yellow. Her eyes wondered around the room, wondering what had happened. It pained her as she sat up. She saw that she was wearing white pajamas than the usual pink pajamas. _"What happened?"_

She carefully turned to look more around at where she was. When she looked to her left her eyes widened as she saw a blotch of black hair sleeping in a bed right next to her.

Her heart began to pound harder, making her head heart even more when she realized it was Naru. The memory of what happened suddenly his her like a freight train- and was pounded into her mind. The vision, the illness, the avalanche. She looked at Naru, he was with her though it all. When she ran- he followed, when she got stuck- he protected , when she was weak- he watched over. This made her face turn an even darker color of crimson. _"Why, why would he- do this for me."_

She then quickly settled back down and closed her eyes as she heard somebody open the door. The footsteps came over her, and her eyelids seemed darker as someone was standing over her.

She then felt a cool hand touch her head with damp fingers. It drew a cross on her and she heard John's voice begin to say a prayer, When he was done he closed the bible and then walked over to Naru- Mai guessed he probably did the same thing. He then sighed , "God watch over you and Mai."

Naru then began to moan and he shifted. He muttered something under his breath but Mai was unable to hear it, it was obvious that John could not understand the silence of the syllables that were formed from the boy's mouth. He then said , "it will be alright- we are about to preform the exorcisms with any hope when she is gone you and the rest of the kids will get better."

Mai heard him walk off and close the door.

She counted to herself till she thought it was the proper time to move. _"It won't work, the exorcism wont work- we have to find her, we have to do something other than trying to send that little girl away. They don't know where she would be. It just might make her more upset and kill one of us sooner. They are desperate right now I know- but maybe if I tell them what I saw." _She got up and focused to control her head to try to stop the pain. She walked to Naru and stood over him

"Naru."

He moaned again and his emotion on his face changed- it was not the angelic face Mai has seen rarely from when he was asleep. _"He's having a nightmare."_ She then grabbed his arm and began shaking him , "Wake up- wake up, I know you don't feel good, but I need help. They can't get rid of Tora, one of the kids is going to die probably sooner if they do! Please Naru- wake up, I'm sorry that your sick because of me- but I had to try, I had to."

He continued to struggle, but no signs of waking up. She then felt his head and instantly recoiled when she realized how hot he was. Her eyes widened as she began to realize how sick he was. There was blood on some parts of the sheets, and it was over the lower areas of his lips. Guilt began to take over _, "He went after me, and now he is this sick, what if I can't stop Tora- he might die as well. Why am I not as sick- and he is like this. How is it even possible, how is it even right, he never did anything wrong. If he just let me go I would probably be dead, and he would be alive and healthy. I should have stopped him from using his powers and save himself- and-and when he told me to rest, I should have refused. He was just as weak as me. This isn't right!"_

Tears began to come from her eyes and she frantically began to shake him again , "Wake up, wake up Naru! Please for me. Please! It's me- Mai!"

He stayed quiet, locked into his own world that he had been living in for hours. She stayed quiet leaning over him for a few minutes. She watched his chest go up and down heavily. She knew it probably heart even more for him to breath. She then got up _, "it' no use I have to stop it on my own."_

"Mmmmmpphhhhh."

Her head shot back around at him _, "did he just try to say something."_

"Naru?"

"Mmmm- mmmiii."

"_What is he trying to say?"_

This though gave her a bit of hope _, "I don't have time to do this- I have to find the others. But still what is he trying to say- "_

"Whrrrre."

"_What is he saying, that word sounds familiar- I should have paid attention in English class, but why would it be english- I mean he is a know it all, but he can't be like that even in his dreams_." This began to make her head pound harder, so she turned around.

She then began to walk to the door , "don't worry- I'll show you- I can take care of myself Naru-san."

**I continue to look for her. The snow has now nearly blinded me, but - I don't care. I just can not leave here all alone. I dropped to the snow, and welcomed the white blanket- it is no use. The winds then called her name. I yelled it back- maybe she was calling me. I called and called again, but no response. It must be my imagination- it has to be. I sunk farther into the snow- there is no point. The wind just taunted me- calling her name, and my name, one after another. It seemed frantic, calling back and forth from each corner of the earth, and heaven and hell- just to me it seemed. I stayed there- it felt as though I was in an eternal winter. Suddenly I heard my name called- it was in a different voice, it was hers. I struggled up from the thick layer of snow on my back, and called her name back- she had to respond, she just had to. I began to walk again, but soon broke into a run as I hear her call me again, and this time I heard one word I wanted to come from her lips to confirm who I was coming to- Mai. I had to nearly jump from pile of snow to another as it got thicker I called her name, and got no response. I paused for a second and called her name even louder. "Where are you- Where?!!!!!!!!" It took me a minute to realize I said that in english, I quickly tried to say it in japanese, but it came out the same. Why an I going this?**

**As before no response this made me force myself to run even faster, faster and faster I felt like I was flying. I then stopped and looked ahead. I was right back where I was before! "How," I whispered. **

**My knees dropped to the snow, as I stared straight ahead with a blank expression on his face. The snow passed in front of his face and through his dampened hair waved through the wind and across his eyes. A few minutes later I got back to focusing ahead of me and I saw someone ahead of me. My heartbeat quickened and I tossed my wet hair to the side and saw- me? I was just standing there, looking straight back at me with a look of guilt on my face, a look I rarely had. It just stood and stared at me. I got up and began to walk to it. Could this really be me- am I dead? I don't feel like it- could a spirit feel pain. As I began to get closer to it, I began to study it. The figure looked just like me in every way- the way it stood, the hair length, skin tone, even the way I would have my shirt tucked- just the same. I then noticed- its hands- no scratches or anything like that on it. Mine were still scabbed over from where I was scratched from the last case.**

**Why would I picture? My eyes widened when I realized.**

"**Eugene?!!!"**

**The figure looked at me and slightly smirked, trying not to smile. I began to run to him- there is no way, none- how, why?- I am going to kill him.**

**When I began to get closer to him he suddenly looked down and flipped into the snow. No way he is going to get away that easily. I got closer to the spot I tried to stop, to walk to it, but it was ice , all ice. I slid ford ,but was finally able to stop right on the spot he stood on. I look below and my gut wrenched, Gene was no where to be seen. Below me was beneath the ice was- was Mai.**

**I dropped down. She seemed to be standing on another world beneath my feet. She was a pale blue, with glazed eyes as though she was a corpse. Me breaths got short and heavy and the only word to come from my mouth was , "No."- barely above a whisper. The feeling I felt was barely recognizable to me- it was, it was- it was, emptiness.**

**After a minute I suddenly jerked down and began to claw at the ice, there was just no way. A small crack then appeared and I jumped and looked down at her, the crack then suddenly began to surround me. I tried to get up, but it felt as though my legs were glued to the ice.**

**My eyes followed the crack, as I fought to get up. The crack finnally made a complete circle and I looked down a her. Her face had now become a skeleton.**

**I yelled her name, and then she suddenly jerked and bent down to me. She grabbed my hands and pulled me through the ice.**

Naru jerked up and looked around at the clinic room. His head and lungs began to ache again. His mouth and throat felt dry other than the awful taste of dried blood in his mouth. He rubbed the sleeve of the white pajamas over his tongue to get rid of the metallic taste. His eyes scanned across the dimly lit room. It was small- only two twin beds where in there. He then looked at his hand and saw he was hooked up to an IV . He peeled the tape back and took the needle out of his arm. _"I feel so week. That dream- Mai, where is she- did they get to her in time."_

A light then came into the room by his right and in from the center came Tora, as she glided to him.

* * *

I know- not much of a chapter huh- I just wanted the dreams to be seprate from the final part of the case because I wrote them so long. Well I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible! See Yah


	18. Chapter 18 Invisible Knife

Chapter Eighteen

Case Two

File Four part two

April 14 2:02

Mai came down the hallway, and to the front of the clinic.

When she opened the door she was shot with a blast of cold air and a few flakes. She took a breath and began running through the snow barefoot to the main building. She quickly ran inside and sighed.

After a second to let her head stop hurting, "Focus, I have to find John, Lin, Monk- or somebody."

She then began running up the stairs to get to base._ "If they try to exorcize her right now, I don't know what it will happen- it might not be good. Especially the condition Naru is right now."_

She finally made it to the last floor and ran to the door.

She swung the door open, praying that someone was in there.

Yasu's head snapped around as the door slammed open.

"Mai."

He was shocked to see her there, still flushed from the fever and panting. She looked desperately at him- still wearing the hospital's clothes

"Mai, what are you doing? Your- your sick, it could get worst, and you were asleep- and now, what are you doing? You have to get to the hospital."

She shook her head , "no I can't- if I do something bad might happen."

"What- Naru, is something wrong with him, is he getting worst?"

"No- but he might, I- I heard John, where are they now? They, They can't exorcize Tora, that won't help."

Yasu then got up and grabbed her arm , "come on- sit, your too weak to be standing right now- tell me what is happening."

She looked up at the boy, he was looking at her worriedly, a face that a flirt like him would ever make in a situation- he would usually like to joke about everything.

He felt her head , "just as I thought, still as hot- Mai, now what is all of this about."

"I had a dream, and in my dream a boy died."

"Well then we have another ghost."

Mai shook her head , "I heard the time he died, it's tonight."

His eyes widened , "since when have you had premonitions?"

"That's not the point- the fact is Tora- she might get violent if they tried to get rid of her now. Yasu- she might kill him- I don't think she will leave without a friend."

"_Wow, I wonder what it would be like to be psychic _._I don't think I could take it."_

"That is why- I tried going up the mountain, in my vision I saw where her body was."

Tears began to come down her face and she wiped them with her sleeve , "I watched her die- I felt her pain, she is just, so lonely. I am afraid for Naru- he looks so much like Dai- in, she might mistake him for her brother and - he is just so weak already, it's all my fault. I was the reason he used his powers, and Lin said his immunity goes down when he does that."

She then grabbed his shirt like a child and began to cry.

Yasu rubbed her back, and tried to comfort her, "that doesn't matter right now- Mai if we can save him, and you we will, what do you think we should do after I tell them to stop the exorcisms."

"_It is probably a painful reality, that she might die as well if we don't do something.- And , I do hope it is paranormal- or else, they will die from it- it is only a matter of time, a game of tag with no winner in the end"_ The thought gave him chills.

She looked up at him and whispered , "I don't know."

Yasu then stood up , "hold on- we will fix this. Look I will just tell Lin to tell them to stop, and then it's over."

He walked to the monitors and looked at all of them at there own locations. John, in the dining hall with Masako with him. Bou-san in the basement, and Ayako outside with a few trees- freezing with Lin right behind her. She had a look on her face which made him happy they 'chose' for him stay at base.

He grabbed the small mike , "Hey anybody- stop, we have to think this over, Mai is here, she has something we need to know."

Static then came through the speaker, and no one, even flinched as though they heard the all call.

"_Strange."_

Yasu tried it again, this time it was the same.

Mai's pulse began to quicken as she heard the static multiple times , "Yasu- what's happening?"

He ran his fingers through his hair , "I don't know- the storm might be interfering with the radio signals."

Mai quickly stood and looked at the screens.

John then got out the vial of holy water and turned to Masako , "you ready."

She only nodded and covered her mouth with her kimono. It was obvious she was upset with them doing this.

"_I think this is one of the times we would agree with you Masako."_

Her heart began to pound harder and she wasted no time. Yasu turned around and saw the door slam , "Hey Mai- wait for me!!!"

Naru stared at the light as it made the vague light of a person. She carefully whisked over towards him, a simple smile was graced upon her face. Her eyes seemed like they were watering, if she had any tears to cry.

She 'jumped' and made an attempt to grab Naru by the neck, he felt a chill go down his spine as she passed right through him.

From her lips she made a sound from the shock.

She then began to try to grab him again.

Every time she seemed to get more upset.

Finally she looked sheepishly at the boy and extended her arms to be picked up.

Naru just looked away.

"Onii-chan."

"No- you have me mistaken."

This got her more upset and she began to cry in her own way.

She sniffled out a , "yes- y–y-ou are Onii- chan."

He just shook his head to the little girl _, "I have no sibling anymore- why should I waste my pity on you. I can deal with pain, so can you! I had a close friend, I had a family- I no longer have one!"_

The little girl began to cry even harder, but after a minute she stopped- just stopped.

He could not help but turn his head to her. Her eyes were wide with fear.

She then grabbed her heart and began to thrust around in pain, screaming.

"_Are they performing the exorcism already?"_

The girl then fell ford, and this time landed on Naru and grabbed the pajama''s eyes then widened as below her hand on his upper abdomen was searing with pain.

It felt like somebody was stabbing him

He leaned ford, gulfing for air as the feeling sank deeper and deeper.

He let out a noise, trying to not yell, by making the voice become muffled in his throat.

He gritted his teeth and grabbed the spot where the pain was coming from. It sank even deeper, as though hot metal was going through him. The feeling then touched his spine and suddenly the pain converged with his body- going entirely around him. Engulfing him into it's own world of searing flesh.

Only one word can come to his mind for this feeling _, "hell."_

Monk sighed _, "I hope this works_."

He brought his fingers together and began the ritual. He closed his eyes and continued.

Mai was running down the hallway when she noticed the lights above her began to flickering off and on _, "NO they began it." _She began running faster down the hall.

Yasuhara then caught up with her. He said , "I will go tell john to stop- you try Bou-san."

She just glanced to him to show him she heard him and continued running.

She continued to the basement- where she heard Monk's voice.

The lights were getting more violent

She ran down most of the stairs and jumped at the last few and looked to her right and saw the man wearing traditional clothing.

"MONK!!!!"

She began running to him, his eyes shot open. He looked stunned to see her. Her face was still flushed, wearing the hospital clothing- It was obvious she was still sick, but still she was there.

"Mai- what is it, are you alright?"

He touched her head, still warm to the touch , "what's wrong- your still sick, you ran to me through the snow. You can get worst, and we were about to- and you can get worst."

"_Wow he sounds like a mother."_

He then grabbed her and hugged her, "but your alright, your awake- Mai, do you realize how worried I was."

Mai then was able to pull free of him , "Please don't- please don't exorcize her."

"What?"

"Just, please don't I think she, she might do things- if you do."

"Mai you have to be straight with me- what kind of things can she do anymore."

"I had a vision - a little boy died."

"What?! A boy died."

She shook her head , "no- I had the vision take place- tonight."

His eyes widened , "your having premonitions now."

"That's not the point! I think we might need to find her- or she might kill all of—us."

He only looked at her stunned , "Mai."

She looked away , "come on- we have to find Ayako and Lin."

He sighed , "alright- fine, they are on the north side of the building."

She began running, and Monk followed right behind her.

Naru continued to feel the pain. The air was knocked out of him since it first registered with his brain. Tora seemed to be in agony as well. Naru began to feel weaker, and weaker- and farther away.

It seemed as though the pain was still there, but he was not.

Suddenly the pain stopped and he engulfed a large breath at that time- it made his lungs sting, but he didn't care. It seemed his spirit registered back again along side his body. He ran his hand over the part of his abdomen and found no knife, dagger or any mark like.

He quickly undid the buttons of the white pajama shirt they had on him and looked at his upper abdomen.

He saw a red mark going down the beginning lines of his abs, but when he ran his fingers over there was no sign of swelling or anything for that matter.

He then looked at the girl who had a look of guilt across her face. She then tried to reach up to touch his face and whispered , "Onii- chan."

He jerked back slightly and the light from the lamp right next to him got caught in a glare from his eyes.

Tora then jumped back, she looked shocked, just purely shocked. She slowly began to back away.

"_She looks, afraid- but why now?"_

She continued to walk away. He then carefully stood up, and she began to go away faster

"_This might be my only chance."_

"Girl."

"....."

"Girl!"

".............."

"Tora."

She then stopped and looked at him, even more shocked.

He held back a grin and thought _, "that go her attention."_

"Do you know who I am?"

She shook her head , "not- Onii-chan."

He smirked at one corner of his mouth , "that's right."

Suddenly she began to cry, and cry hard.

"_All she wants is her brother, isn't it. She just wants him home, but I can't stay here forever. How much in denial was this child in for this. I wonder- how does she feel.- Just like me? No- probably not, but the pain is still there. Her brother was probably her protector. She must have thought I was her protector. How lonely must she be, the illness, the children. She wants a friend. If I must do this to end everything- I might as well do it now."_

Naru leaned over the glowing figure , "I may not be who you want me to be, but I can take you to him."

He held out his hand. She only stared at it, then him.

He then smiled slightly , "it is alright- you can trust me. I am not going to hurt you."

She then began to reach out her hand, still obvious she was having second thoughts.

"_I hope this works- if she is so in tuned to me that she materializes this easily in front of me- she might be able to touch me."_

Her hand finally made it into his palm. He then squeezed it as he felt it.

"Now come on lets go."

He went to the door and felt his coat that was lying in a pile of clothes the doctors had not taken yet. It was still very wet from the snow.

So he just got his shoes in one hand and walked out the door with the girl.

Mai ran outside through the snow, with Bou-san trying to catch up with her. She ran to the north side of the building, trying to avoid the snow that would engulf her again if she stepped in it. _"I have to find them, if there are a few trees- Ayako could actually be successful."_ She saw two figures in the distant.

"LIN, AYAKO- STOP!!!"

Both of there heads snapped around as they heard that and saw Mai running to them.

"Mai?"

* * *

Sorry for not posting this story sooner. I kind of lost my idea on how I wanted this to go, gladly there are songs on this earth

Never Too Late- Three Days Grace

Apologize- One Republic

Because of You- Kelly Clarkson

I don't know why, but for more than one reason for each song- and when I listened to them the words just came out.

Alright RxR, and one last thing I just leardn today OK looked like a person, look at it from the side- me and a few of friends were talking about that. See Yah!!


	19. Chapter 19 Closure

Alrighty I just want to make a fw things clear. I want to explain to those who do not know what Onii-chan is

In Japan a little child will refer to a big brother as Onii-chan

Onee-chan is for big sisters- sometimes if a child looks up to an older person they will still refer to them as one or the other to show respect

I do not own Ghost Hunt- or anything here but Kouki (which I made up) all rights to the owners, same thing applies to the songs here.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Case Two

File Four part 3

Mai ran as fast as she could to them, and even Lin looked shocked as she did. _"She's -awake."_

"_Mai- I am going to kill you for this," _thought Ayako. She looked determined to them on her fevered face- running through the cold piercing cold at the side of her face, and down her neck. It seemed that her body could take little more, but she kept pushing it, and pushing it harder and harder until she got to them.

"Please- please don't do this," she panted and began coughing.

Ayako ran to her and felt her head , "she is still warm- Mai- what are you doing out here!!! You can get killed out here."

She looked up and the angry woman and said , "you can't perform the exorcism, you can't."

Ayako was shocked at what she just said , "Mai- we have to, you haven't fought with us doing this before."

Lin just watched from a few feet away thinking _, "has she lost it?"_

Mai was on the verge of tears, still bent over coughing. "Why- why can't you listen to me, I know what I am talking about."

She then let out a large cough and her knees buckled to the snow , "Mai- that's why. Look at you- think of the children in the hospital- think of Naru. If this thing is causing all of this- if we get rid of her it might stop."

"This thing is sad, scarred and alone- and she will do anything to feel that void. I am not a child I know what I am talking about. I- I had a, please don't let me explain it right now- just trust me something bad will happen if we do- and it could even happen to Naru."

There was a pause between all of them, Lin then came up to her , "then what do you suppose we do!!"

Ayako looked at him stunned , "Lin."

"Don't Lin me- if you haven't noticed- both you and Naru are harmed! I don't know who fault it is right now- but I do not care, both of you should have known better! God knows No- -Kazuya should have known better! We are doing this for both of you- so don't cry about it to me!"

Monk after standing there stunned came to Mai and looked at Lin , "what is your deal- we want it just as much as you do, don't be such a jerk. Mai has proved herself to us multiple times to trust her- and if you are acting like this- like a- like a, worried hen remember all of us are in the same boat with caring about them. You have no right to say that to her."

Mai shook her head , "Bou-san don't get upset. Your just upset aren't you- your afraid for Naru. I know you two are close. You just want to help him."

Lin then relaxed, and everyone else was amazed at how calm Mai was about that. He then relaxed and muttered to himself , "not just Naru."

The only one that heard it was Ayako and she respond by just smiling, but then turned to the rest of the group , "so what do we do."

Mai said , "in my vision- I saw the girls body- in the snow on the mountain."

Monk said , "but the avalanche- it probably shift- we would never find it before night, and if your vision is true we do not have that kind of time."

"So should we risk an exorcism as a last resort if it comes close to time for that."

"How about we try to lure her out of the mountain and block her out and cleanse the whole place."

"But what if that does not clear the illness."

The entire team continued to discuss/argue over this matter.

Naru walked out the front door and put on his shoes to set foot in the snow. He then grabbed the girls hand gingerly. And gave her a generous smile , "come on."

"_ I hope that the avalanche did not cover the stones- or that they are still there."_

The wind was blistering cold as the sun was beginning to peak through the mountains_. _He walked with the transparent girl's small hand in his as it wrapped completely around hers easily. When he looked behind him all he saw were his footprints and none where the girl was stepping. He quickly turned his attention to walking downhill. The wind was cutting at him, but he did not care at this time _, "mother nature has hit me with everything she could up here- I just want this done and over."_

He continued down north, careful with each step to not fall through the snow. After a little while he stopped to see a stone peeping through the snow slightly. _"The avalanche must have not hit here because of the position of the mountain."_

He walked to the ledge with the stone, still holding the girls hand- who was now nearly clinging to him now. _"How could she trust me like this right now?"_

He walked to the stone protruding from the ground. He knelt down to it and slightly shoveled off the snow around it to the base of the stone.

"Can you read."

She shook her head at him, still holding tight to his arm.

"It says Watanabe Dai-in. Your parents buried him hear when he got here. You see he kept his promise- he's home, but now you need to go to him. Look at him- he has been there the whole time waiting."

She looked ford and stared in shock to see a beautiful light that was invisible at first to Naru's eyes- but he soon saw it. From the light came a transparent figure of a boy and came close to them. Tora grabbed his arm even harder. The boy looked confused at her at first, but then got on his knees and opened his arms and smiled at the girl. Naru looked at the girl, as she still held his arm tight , "it is okay- he has been waiting a long time for you. Be a good girl and go to him."

After a second she loosened her grip on Naru's arm and glided slowly to the boy. As she got closer her eyes widened and she flew into his arms and he caught her in an embrace.

The boy looked at Naru and gave him a nod- gratitude was shining in his bright green eyes.

Naru only gave a cold nod. The boy then stood only two feet away from him and the girl turned to him.

The girl reached out her pudgy hand her hand sunk into his chest. Suddenly Naru felt his head stop throbbing, and every ache in his lungs felt like it had melted away in one instant the taste of blood that had lingered in his throat from that past night had gone away. _"Am I cured?"_

He placed his hand on his chest and took a deep breath- shocked at the ease to draw breath.

The girl giggled at him as she began to fade with her brother- before they were totally gone Naru heard her call , "Bye Onii-chan!!!"

This brought a smirk to his face- which quickly faded away- returning to his usual self. _"That's it- she's gone."_

The rest of the group was still arguing over what to do. But in a instant they all stopped talking and looked over at Mai- who had stopped coughing for a while. She had a surprised expression across her face.

Monk asked her , "Mai- what's wrong."

"N-nothing, there's nothing."

They all watched as the color on her face began to return to the normal rosy tone. Ayako swooped over her and felt her head.

"Her Fever."

"What is it?"

"It's gone."

Monk moved over her before anyone else could respond and said , "it's gone? Yes it's gone- yes yes yes yes yes!!!!!!!!!" He hugged her as tightly than before then let go and looked at her , "well come on now- say something, anything?!"

She smirked and studied his face , "do you have lipstick on?"

Most of the people in the group burst into laughter at that, and Ayako brought her hands up to her mouth and blushed.

Mai's mouth then dropped and stared at Monk. She punched him in the arm , "you sick pervert- you did not."_"why does everything happen when I am gone."_

He grabbed his arm and whimpered , "hey that did hurt."

"Wimp."

He then smiled , _"she is back alright."_

After a moment John said , "if she is like this, then how is Kazuya."

Everyone stopped in their merriment and had a look on each of there faces that said 'oh duh'. Suddenly they all were running for the hospital. The quickly made it to the hospital room they were in only a few hours ago- along the way they heard several children calling for their parents.

When they got to the room Lin swung the door open.

Much to there surprise he was gone "what!!"

Ayako said , "where could he be."

"Maybe he walked out as soon as he felt better."

They all knew that was a lie- if it was he would not be walking around in white like that.

Some broke into a run back downstairs and outside the building. The saw tracks and Lin's heart dropped _"they are heading north- is he trying to get lost- no you wouldn't do this unless it was necessary, huh you really need to put yourself first sometimes."_

They the began to follow the tracks to the spot where the mountain began to go downhill again. When they looked down they might have not noticed it in the see of white without the jet black hair. Only a few feet from them was none other then their favourite Narcissist Naru-chan.

He walked up, buttoning the top button of his shirt, after neglecting to do so at the hospital when he checked his wound, which the red slit that was there had disappeared as well. A smile came to their faces as he walked up to them. A question came to all of their minds, did he stop this- how.

As he got right in front of them he said coldly , "why are you all staring at me as though you are idiots, - which is a statement left to argue over later. Your going to get icicles forming in your mouth. Either get packed up- or find another way off this mountain- the case is closed." He began to walk away from them with Lin right behind him. And Monk said , "yup he is back too."

As both got farther away Naru said , "so you told them haven't you." His voice sounded extra icier than normal as he said 'them'.

Lin sighed , "Madoka probably has by now- they probably want you to call them soon if she has."

He closed his eyes for a second, leaning his head down as the wind blew his hair across his face and muttered , "perfect."


	20. Chapter 20 Bet

Chapter Twenty

Case Two

Part Four

"_So that was it. After we told the manager's they cleared all of the extra snow and found a small body in a nightgown- curled up close to the back of the hospital. We could feel the mountain slowly getting warmer- turning into spring. It felt so awkward when we were cleaning the base. Naru did not ask anything from me- he did not even say a word at all. When I looked up at him- he seemed to be avoiding my eyes. At least I don't get a few glares from him, right?! Well it seems even more awkward right now with Bou-san and Ayako. One minute they are like 'I love you' next they are beating the crap out of each other (especially Ayako when Monk says just one thing out of his big mouth- it seems like he knows how to say all of the 'wrong' things)."_

Mai walked down the stairs of the used to base to go to the hospital room. She sighed when she got outside- it seemed it was still cold enough to snow, but better then just hatred in the mountain. She ran up to the room to get her clothes. When she got up there she looked in the dark room _"alright if I was a green polo t-shirt where would I hide." _She then saw a table at a corner- and a swatch of green and blue stripes hanging off it.

"_Ah-ha, there they are."_

She walked to the table and snatched up the shirt. As she began to put it in her duffle bag. Suddenly a muffle came to the corner next to her and Mai jumped back and begun to scream.

"Mai- Mai, it's just me," said a cool voice.

She peeped at a the corner and saw Naru adjusting his trench coat by a mirror. She blew a sigh of relief. She then felt a sweat bead form as she rubbed the back of her head , "Ha- Ha- Ha, that is pretty funny don't you think? I thought you were a shadow on the wall."

"....."

"Ne-Naru."

This caught his attention, it had been a while since had said his name in that manner. He only glanced up and then looked to the side , "you really are an air head Mai."

She stared at him shocked at this comment. _"What did he just say to me?!"_

He smirked slightly, but hid it in the dim lighting in the room and glided to her. He then placed his hand under her jaw and gingerly/rushed it up and closed her mouth, and then leaned her head up to him , "keep your mouth shut, before a bug nests in there."

He then- remembering the dream- began to feel awkward and slid his hand from under her chin and back to her side. Her cheeks then began to fluster and she balled her fist , "your making fun of ME- who was the one over there staring into a mirror."

"Yes, well at least I had a reason to Mai."

"Uggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!!!- Stupid Narcissist."

"What was that?" He did not wait for an answer, but began to walk out. He then looked back at the brown eyed girl , "you might want to come out as well before we leave- and we are back home while you are still up here. I don't feel like finding a replacement assistant for the next month."

"_Well I guess whatever happened on the mountain- was just a truce for being in the same five feet of each other for a few hours_ _. Why would I think that anything would change- after all he is Narcissist Naru-chan. Well at least he only asked for tea- once. I would just like to know one, well maybe two things, one what was he dreaming about- two how did he get rid of the girl. Huhhh- he would probably never tell me."_

She then made her way to the van to see Ayako beating Monk as though he was a snare drum, and Monk trying to protect himself.

"Wow- you two are the perfect couple, "said Mai.

Monk smirked , "hey kid when you get into a relationship- you will have to deal with some rough spots, and you will regret them for a moment."

Ayako suddenly seemed to be twenty feet taller above Bou-san with fire surrounding her and shark teeth , 'YOU REGRET ME!!!!!!"

She began to beat him even harder than ever and Monk was on the verge of crying , "easy- easy Aya- I said for a moment didn't I?"

"I am dating an idiot."

She then slapped him across his face that almost seemed to go in slow motion and Monk fell to the snow whimpering and rubbing the red hand print on the side of his face.

"Ayako."

"Suck it up- I didn't even hit as hard as I could have wimp."

He then fell back in the snow.

Naru then said , "stop goofing off and get in one of the cars." He walked to the cars.

He turned around to Mai , "Mai- go in the car Matsuzaki and Takigawa are traveling in- I don't think they are going to get back to the office without killing one another."

"Whaa?"

Monk then turned around at Naru , "hey I am a grown adult I do not need a baby sitter! Hey are you even listening to me you little brat."

Yasuhara put his hand on her shoulder , "it's all right Mai- I'll go with you as well."

She smiled at him , "thanks Yasu."

She then turned to Monk making a snowball and he threw it with all of his might to Naru's head, but Naru dodged it at the last minute and hit the yellow S of SPR on the van.

Monk's mouth widened with shock, before Ayako grabbed his ear and began to pull him to the car , "just grow up Houshou!"

"But Ayako."

"I mean it."

He finally tugged to get his ear back _, "wow this is boarder line abuse."_

Yasu smiled , "yes it is."

Mai turned to him shocked.

"Relax I guess you were thinking out loud again."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Mai I bet that they do not last three weeks."

"No- I know both of them, they will make it. Violence is just there nature."

"Alright- lets put it to a REAL bet."

"What with like money."

"Yup."

"Alright so what are you wanting to bet."

He adjusted his glasses in an evil way , "5,000 yin."

Mai nearly had a heart attack- not nearly as bad with Naru and the camera, but still that will take a lot from her.

"Yasuhara!"

"What no take backs, and you have three weeks to get it together."

"You know what- no I don't because I am going to win this bet."

"Alright- well come on."

She groaned and got in the car.

And they all began to drive off as a small snow fall began to come down. _"Wow- while in that storm I almost forgot how beautiful the snow is. Such a simple thing to forget about. Not many pay attention to it anymore."_

After being in a daze for a minute Mai shot up , "wait do you guys think what Yuri said about the mountain is true- about it pulling people together."

Ayako and Monk just looked at each other and shrugged.

Mai thought _, "even Naru was nicer to me here."_

"Well don't you guys find it- you know weird- I mean how could it do that."

Monk just smiled at her , "Kid- I think that is just one mystery that should be left unsolved."

Mai then settled back into her seat and smirked , "yeah I guess you are right."

She then watched the snow come down -so fragile- so innocent. _"It's like Tora is still watching us."_

I know in previos chapters I made them ride all togather, well nope! I will have the next chapter up soon if you want to see Naru hit himself- read I said to much! me and my big mouth- oh well

Look below is that a green button I see it is calling to you!!!!!!!


	21. Chapter 21 I Know a Secret

Alrighty- wow I wrote this chapter pretty quick- anyway **NEED TO KNOW**

" Is just Naru speaking

""is the other character in this chapter

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one

April 15 10:19

Naru waited in his office, reading with no trace of light from any part of the room. His keen eyes though could pick up every word that was in front of him. Mai had decided that day to go to school so he head at least five hours of peace and quiet. After about ten minutes he looked at his tea cup to see it empty.

"Ma....," he stopped himself from saying those words as he remembered , "_that's right- she chose to go to school today. I can't see why since she is already so far apart from the class- that and she is practically brain dead."_ He sighed and began to swirl the last drop of tea in the cup, and watched it slowly go round and round. _"Her not being here is going to make me get up and try to make tea myself isn't it."_

He thought of an image in his head of Mai coming into his office daily with the tea- the way she looks at him- hopeful that one day he would thank her, for something anything for that matter. He slammed the cup down and brushed the image aside and looked back in his book. _"The mind is a complex bound of highly functioning fibers that control will, perception, imagination memory, emotion- Both conscious and unconscious actions. As some of the subject matter scientist can argue over if 'higher thinkers' is the subject to memory or imagination. While emotions such as fear, love, happiness is more of a primitive skill that was developed. These are all tools of the inner..," _

Naru dropped to book as his head began to pound and a chill went up his spine. He stood up and tried to fight it as his body was flooded with a different type of energy then what he was used to holding. He knew he was being possessed.

He closed his eyes to try to fight it with all of his will, but the spirit seemed to be attached to him in a different way than others. He closed his eyes to try to fight harder, but as he did images flashed in front of his eyes. He saw in his head images of a five year old boy wearing blue that brought out his eyes with objects flying around him- waving his black hair around. He saw another image of a hand reaching up to the same boy that they were climbing the tree, but the limb snapped sending the two young boys to the ground. _"These are my memories, wait but then why am I looking at myself, unless."_

"Eugene."

Naru's body turned without his whim to do so and straightened up. A smile that reached ear to ear came across his face and said in English , ""yes little brother.""

Naru then felt himself gain some control to move , "what- what are you doing!"

Naru then sighed, ""this is the only way I could speak to you- it is so hard to talk to you through that thick skull of yours.""

"No- I mean what are you doing here."

Naru then picked up the book from the floor and read the title , ""your still reading these psychology books. You were always a little book worm weren't you.""

"You didn't answer my question."

""I am here to help you."" He then reached out his hand and pointed it in mid air, as though he was pointing to an invisible man.

"What. You know what just get out of- my body."

""No can do , not until you listen to me.""

"Why should I?"

""Because you love me, and you're my brother.""

"And where do you get the idea I love you."

""Hmmmph good point- but I know you do. That and you have to listen to your older sibling for wise words on how to live life.""

"Yeah- well that doesn't count if your brother is a few minutes older and is well you."

""Oooh that hurt- but you are going to thank me in the long run I just know it.""

"If you want me to get your body just tell me where it is."

There was a small pause and Naru was still in control of his body, instead of his brother taking over his body to talk. He did feel- depressed.

""I wish I knew. I can't remember were exactly.""

"What?"

Naru then sat down by the will of Gene and leaned his elbows on the mahogany table. He ran Naru's hands through Naru's hair as though it was his own body.

""I just don't okay. I can barely remember anything. I can remember you though. Some bit of Mum and Dad- but just a little. I am afraid you are on your own in that department.""

"Oh- well then what are you wanting to tell me?"

A smile then came on his face and he stood up in a shot. Naru could see images of Mai flashing through his mind, as though it was an endless slide show.

""Wow you have a lot of memory of her. And a lot of psychology crap in hear. How does your head not blow up from all of this stuff. I mean when will you need to know that the male brain ways a few grams more than a female's brain.""

"Get to the point."

""Push-y , you have not changed in that. Now lets cut to the chase -you like Mai.""

Naru's eyes widened and he yelled , "what!"

""Quiet down you don't want Lin to hear us."

"Yes I do- just to get rid of you."

""Stop trying to scare me. Don't forget I was friends with him too.""

"Where do you get the stupid idea that I like that girl."

The smile turned to a devious smirk on Naru's face , ""You kept her as your assistant for a year now."" An image flashed through his mind of when he was at her highschool and he turned the light on the class room where he first saw her.

"Shut up."

""Well it's true- you saved her so many times."" Another image came through his mind of when he lunged himself her hand before she fell into the sewer as she was screaming his name.

He closed his eyes trying to get Gene out of his body.

"I would never fall for an idiot like that- neve..,"

Naru then felt Gene take over again and he slapped Naru across his face with all the strength he could get from Naru's body.

Naru felt the stinging pain across his face , "what was that for? ooow."

""Don't say that about her. And stop lying to yourself."" Gene then brought Naru's hand to Naru's face and felt where he slapped him , ""ouch I didn't know it would hurt that much.""

"That's not the only thing you don't know."

""Hey just because it hurts so much doesn't mean you didn't deserve it for everything you have put that girl through.""

"She chose to work for me."

""After you forced her to pay you back on a camera you had insurance for- but I am sure you did it just to look at a pretty face instead of being alone while Lin was in the hospital.""

"Gene I said it before and I will say it now just shut up."

""You have shown her things, that if dad knew about he would have a cow."" An image flashed through his head of every time he used his power. From simply bending a metal spoon to every bit of power he used to save her, and finally getting caught doing so with the case before he went to the hospital.

"The spoon was a trick- I even taught you that."

""Maybe when you showed everybody it was, but when you were in front of her you used your powers because you wanted to be a show off.""

"How could I love her if I make her cry- and how much she irritates me."

"Now lets get that little notion of yours clear. She irritates you because you worry about her being so clumsy and danger prone . I bet even when you were yelling at her when Ginko fell down the stairs- you weren't yelling at her because she should have been with him. You were yelling at yourself because of the fact she could have been hurt along him.""

"Gene," Naru growled in a low voice trying to get him to stop.

""And when she was running up that mountain you followed her- you stayed by her side even when you two could have been killed, and when she was sick you took care of her, you kept her alive long enough for me to..,"" Gene stopped when he realized that he just told Naru who found them.

"Wait- that was you?" He sounded even angrier.

""Well I might have been able to circle where you two were. But that is not the point- now is it Noll?""

""Just stop it.""

""You don't seem to like Noll anymore- could it be that nickname Mai gave you has grown on you Na-Ru. It is kind of sweet to think of though. It fits to as well Naru the Narcissist."

"No it is a stupid nickname."

""Stop lying to yourself- and what about you calling her Mai. I have not even heard the word Taniyama come out of your mouth. I mean sure you called Masako by her name once or twice- but only because she blackmailed you to do so. But seriously "Mai tea" "Mai your late"

"Mai unload the monitors" "Mai check the temperatures" "Mai you are a klutz" "Mai you are an idiot" "Mai This" "Mai That". Honestly the only time you are ever going to say her last name is when it is Davis."

The anger had been building up in him with every word his brother said until it erupted , "SHUT UP. Would you just shut that hole you call a mouth for once. You never know when to stop do you? If you like her that much then why don't you take her huh? You two are perfect for each other. If you think she is so adorable just make her yours- I am sure she will jump off a cliff or something for you. Just take her- just do and leave me alone!"

Gene was stunned that his brother just did that. He hardly ever got upset like this unless it was something serious to him.

Naru felt the confusion among the other emotions he let out that moment and asked , "what?"

""I-I won't do that to you.""

"Why," he growled in anger.

""Because I am dead.-------------Because you have a chance to live your life, and I made a careless decision that ended mine. I am not going to take yours away. It is your turn to live Noll not mine- mine ended a long time ago, you need some peace in your life in some way.""

There was a pause after that and Naru did not know how to respond to what his brother just told him all that could come out of his mouth was , "is that it?"

""Not quiet- you need to realize this as well. Mai will not wait forever on you Naru. She will have to move on eventually- the question is will you be with her when she does.""

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Naru then heard the door open at Lin's office and Gene whispered , ""got to go- later bro.""

The door then opened to Naru's office and Naru turned slightly to see Lin- he was being careful to make sure he would not see where Gene hit him.

"Noll is there a problem I thought I heard voices."

"No there isn't I was just calling for tea."

Lin looked at the empty cup, sighed and grabbed it then walked out.

Naru then sat down as Lin closed the door and let out a long sigh.

After a minute he opened a drawer and pulled out a mirror, he looked at a large red hand print on the right side of his face that seemed to almost glow against his pale skin. _"Great- Gene just great."_

He then shoved the mirror back in his desk and closed it _, "why would Gene say that I feel that way. There is no way I could ever feel that way-ever. After all love is just an emotion, something primitive. I am too advanced for it. Look at times now- love for most people leads to heart break. There is no way I could have any emotion towards her, not ever. How unprofessional is it to. That is what got Clinton hated in America isn't it._"

His cell phone then rang from it's charger on the wall. He unplugged it and looked at the caller id where it had written on it 'home'

Naru groaned and flipped the phone open _,"it was bound to happen sooner or later."_

He then said in English , "Hello."

* * *

So what do you guys think of the chapter. It seemed kind of funny in my head - if I was some random person and I saw Naru do that I would think he had some serious 'issues'- well more than he has already, anyway RxR and see you guys


	22. Chapter 22 Teacher

Alright this chappie is not as good as the last, but have to read it for a turning part of the book,- well talk to yah at the end of the chapter

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two

April 15 3:15

Naru never got back to reading the book he still had in his hand- instead he just began tapping his fingers on his right hand on the desk. _"There is no way that I feel that way- I just know I don't. I never thought about being in love- love never crossed my mind when I was younger. I didn't feel like I ever need it- and I still don't. Gene probably just wants me to because of something him and father would say about him- I can just imagine it 'Hey pap's ever noticed how- what's the word- oh yeah stuck up Noll is around girls.' 'Who hasn't- he's going to have trouble if a girl is to fall in love with him- and not just his looks.' 'Hey don't make fun of the way he looks because we look identical'_."

"_You did always have a way to make me sound selfish haven't you."_

"_Gene- I thought you were gone."_

"_No- I told you I was going to be back- that and you still have your guard down_- it must be because of you spending the last couple of hours thinking about Mai."

"_Who asked you- and I am just trying to prove a point that I DON'T like her or love her in any way possible."_

"_Yeah -well I know you do."_

"_Where is your logic behind that."_

"_Well when you were getting your degree my dear Noll you must have forgotten you might be a doctor- but I am the professor of love."_

"_Gene- I told you once back home and I will tell you again- never say that phrase again it is stupid, immature, and quite frankly it is perverted. Something about it also screams that it should be illegal."_

"_Oh- come no...."_

Gene stopped in mid sentence and the front door open.

"_Gene- Gene are you there? I guess he is not- huh I really don't need to let my guard go down like that."_

He sighed and looked at the mirror again- the redness had gone down around his cheek -only a tint of pink remained, that you would have to look closely at to then stood upexpecting that it is probably a costumer coming in. He then maneuvered around the desk and opened his office door. When he did he did he saw his little brunette assistant staring back at him.

"Mai- what are you doing here, your school doesn't get out until 3:30- what are you doing here at three twenty."

"Oh- um , well you see we had an early dismissal today and I decided to come straight here." She smiled meekly, hoping that the raven haired boy would buy her lie.

"_I can't tell him Kouki got me to skip my last few periods for the day so I could hang out with him. That would bring up so many comments about me- even if he knew about Kouki that would raise questions to him. It would be like being put in front of a firing squad with a target painted on you."_

Naru raised his eyebrow to her, it was obvious to him that she was making something about the story up in her head. He only dropped his suspicion about it- he didn't feel like dealing with this right now- if Gene comes back who knows what that idiot will try to make him do.

He then went to walk back to his office.

"N-Naru."

He turned back to the girl , "yes Mai."

"Are you mad at me about what happened at the last case."

He sighed , "Mai what would give you that idea." _"I can not believe that she can act so childish sometimes- this is the girl I am supposedly 'in love' with- yeah nice try Gene."_

He then closed the door to his office before she could ask him anything else, but did say , "Tea."

She sighed and walked to the kitchenette , "_what would give me that idea- pretty much you avoided me during the last part of the case. Naru- do I still even love you."_

She put the water on to boil _, "Kouki is nice- and he is nice to me- and you and him. There is something there- for both."_ A little voice in her head ringed _, "you have to chose one eventually."_

She leaned down and sat on the floor _, "yeah- but what if the one I chose doesn't love me- or I don't love them."_

She then heard the kettle go off and she snapped up and hit her head on a cabinet. "Ouch....," She rubbed the growing knot on the back of her head and heard from across the hall Naru call out , "Klutz."

She shot a dirty look over at the door and then turned to the stove. A few minutes later she stood back in front of the office that had CEO written across it _, "whatever that means."_

She carefully opened the door to the dark room where the black clad boy sat. She put down the tea cup and saucer and looked over to the side of his desk where a mirror was _, "hmmph- figures."_

"What did you say?" The boy crossed his hands together as though he was intrigued by what she just stated.

"_Crap- I just said that out loud_." "Eh-he-he-eh heeeeey- well got to go, files don't sort themselves." She then turned to run out of the office. Naru smirked as soon as the door closed , _"she is kind of-amusing when she messes up on something, wait. UHHHH Gene why did you have to do this to me!"_

He picked up his book again, cursing under his breath about Gene- something he rarely did in general anyway. He then after a minute went back to his calm facade about the- situation.

Mai sat at her desk- messing with some papers on her desk, but never really doing anything- she made plans earlier that day to go out with Kouki tomorrow after school.

After about ten minutes Lin came out of his office and Mai smiled , "Hey Lin."

He only looked at her and quickly turned away. _"Okay- does every guy in this office hate me or something!"_

She got up and walked next to him , "so Lin-san how are you doing, still carrying that laptop."

He just kept his stare ahead of him and Mai finally stopped dead in her tracks , "okay what is your problem!"

He then turned to look at the girl , "what possessed you to go up the mountain like that Mai- I still don't know why you did that."

"I-I had a vision that Tora was up there."

"So you were willing to get yourself and even Naru to get killed if she was not there."

"But she was up there."

"But what if she wasn't- you heard Naru tell you before, female psychics are not always right- even if they have years of training. Do you realize how long it can take people to harness this skill."

Mai just looked down- not wanting to hear this from him, she knew the risks- she just had to take the chance.

After a second a calm voice calls out , "then you teach her."

Both of their heads shot up to see Naru walking there way, after hearing the conversation in his office.

After a second of silence he said , "you heard me Lin- teach her."

Lin had a look on his face that Mai wished she had a camera to take a picture of, if the situation was something else and she was not as surprised by what Naru said as well.

"But Naru she.."

"Don't make excuses- you taught me did you not."

"Yes- but you were .."

"I am aware that psychic kinesis and being psychic are two different things, but from what Madoka has told me and what I have seen you can train one easily. My father has even shown you some things."

"_His father? Okay quick check list of things I know about Naru's father- he is a professor, a ghost hunter, so that is pretty much it."_

"Why don't you teach her?"

He gave Lin a cold stare , "because I don't feel like it- now I am not asking you to do this as a friend I am telling you as your boss."

Lin tried to think of a comeback to say, but then got stumped and Naru gave a devious 'fake' smirk at the sign of defeat.

The smirk then dropped as he looked at Mai , "Maybe she can be of use to us yet," and then walked down the hallway to his office.

Lin finally called back , "Naru- what are you doing?"

"Making a few calls."

That was all that was said before the door slammed and Lin looked down at the girl who looked as clueless as she has ever been.

Mai smiled at the man and said , "So Sensei when should we start."

Lin flashed her a look when she said that, it was like daggers. "Sorry Sensei."

"Mai."

"Yes."

"Don't ever- call- me that- ever."

"Sor-ry." _"It wasn't my idea for Naru to do this."_

Lin then walked to his office. When she heard the door slam to his office she sighed _, "feels like I am back to square one with him."_

Okay- I don't remember if Oliver Davis was a doctor or a professor, but just overlook that in the story- I think they said he was a doctor in the anime (which other than a few things is what I am going by)

Don't hate me because it sounded like in this chapter Naru would confess a love as strong as a thousand suns to Mai- or that the fact she likes Kouki. I will right a new chapter asap, after I get done with some work- rxr

* * *

**I forgot to do this when I uploaded this yesterday- thank you Fairyvixenmaiden for the idea.  
**


	23. Chapter 23 Lesson

Chapter Twenty-three

Mai walked down the hallway of her school, tired and eager to end that day. The day before Naru made the announcement that Lin was going to be teacher her how to control her psychic ability. _"Wow that is going to be so fun- spending a few hours a day alone with the quietest guy in the world, and not to mention that he hates me! And lets not forget the ring master of this plan- the most narcissistic, stubbornest, coldest person in the world."_

"Mai."

She turned around to see her friends running to her.

Michiru saw her balled up fists and said , "uh- is something wrong."

Mai loosened her grip , "no- there isn't." She smiled at them.

They both smiled back , "good- I am glad to see you back, we hardly get to see you anymore Mai."

"Yeah- well with Naru being back at work and- we-we have been trying to get caught up on some things."

Keiko could not resist, but jumped up to Mai and hugged her , "we heard about you and Kouki!!!! I can not believe it- our little Mai has a boyfriend."

Mai accepted the hug- but what she said made her feel sick about what she thought about him and Naru and said , "well he really isn't my boyfriend."

Michiru said , "not- yet."

Mai gave them another weak smile , beginning to fade out of the conversation and Michiru said , "so um Mai- since Naru is probably out of the picture with Kouki- do you um think you can you know. I don't think I am asking for much, but reintroduce me to him."

Mai by then was long faded out of the conversation, by confusion and the fact she did not want to hear what was going to come out of their mouth about her boss.

She finally heard her name called and she snapped back in , "huh?"

"So Mai think you can do that."

She looked behind Michiru- not wanting to answer whatever she asked her, and saw a glimpse of purple , "uh- I have to go, I'll get back to you on that."

She then began to speed walk down the hallway, until she saw Kouki.

A grin fell onto his entire face as her wrapped his arms around her , "Hey Mai!"

Mai stayed in the embrace for a second and pulled back and gave a weak smile , "hey Kouki."

He then rested his arms on her head and leaned down as though trying to show Mai how short she was. Mai quickly shrugged him off and he made a puppy dog face , "oh come now Mai-chan."

"Nice try, but no- I am short enough already."

"What- you should be used to it working with that tall dude."

Mai tried to shrug Lin out of her head for the time being and muttered , "Naru's taller."

Kouki had a confused expression on his face , "what?"

"Yeah um- Naru is too- by about an inch or two."

Kouki's playful expression dropped when she mentioned that and said , "oh- well what do you want to do tonight."

"Oh- um I don't know."

He smirked , "You know what- I am going to take you somewhere secret."

"If it's a secret then how will I know where I am?"

"You just will."

The bell then rang for them to get to class , "Well Mai-Chan, I have to go- coach will get mad if I ditch again- whatever."

He began calmly walking down the hallway with his arms behind his head.

Mai smirked as she watched this- and then hurried to class as the warning bell rang. _"Uh great." _She then ran to get to her first class_._

(FAST FORWARD ONE WEEK)

Mai was running as fast as she could to the SPR office thinking to herself _, "crap-crap-crap-crap-crap I am late again. "_

She jumped across the curb to the stairs of the SPR office and nearly fell down in the process, but quickly ran up the stairs and opened the door. She flinched slightly- expected for some kind of rude comment- or Naru yelling for tea. _"This is weird."_ She carefully closed the door and took her shoes off then tip toed across the floor to Naru's office. She silently opened the door, he was not in there- but what took his place was a cardboard box on his desk. _"Weird."_ She walked to his desk.

When she stood on her toes to see what was inside she heard her name being called and jolted around.

There was no one there. _"Maybe it was my imagination."_

"Mai."

"_I-I guess not"_

"Yes."

A figure then put it's hand on the door frame and revealed itself.

Mai breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Naru.

He then walked to her , "come on, stop fooling around in here."

He grabbed the edge of the sleeve of her shirt and guided her down the hall while Mai was saying , "wha-what's going on- stop it!"

He then dropped his grasp and opened the door he stopped at, and got out of the way to show Mai what was in there

The first thing that caught her attention was the aroma of candles- not scented by anything, but just the simple smell of wax. The room was dimly lit by candles flickering all in it. Standing in the middle of the room was Lin.

Naru curtly nudged his head signaling for her to go in. She took small steps until she finally inside. Once she did the door closed behind her.

"Um Lin- what is going on?"

He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair , "please don't tell me that you forgot what Naru said a week ago."

She thought back at the conversation they had and the voice rang in her head of Naru saying 'teach her'.

"Mai come back to earth."

She looked at the tall man- who had the usual serious look on his face , "s-so what are we doing today."

He walked behind his desk and got a small cup and walked back over to Mai. He then pulled from his pocket some suction cup type things and put them on different parts of Mai's head and arms.

"What are these for," she said examining her arm.

"Don't speak."

"_Jeez -sorry- it sounds like you are taking your job too seriously."_

"Mai."

She snapped her head up to him and nodded , "stop thinking whatever you are about me and focus."

"_How did- How did he know I was thinking of him."_

Lin sighed and picked up the cup and glanced back at the girl _, "she is just like him isn't she."_

He smirked when he saw the shock on her face that he knew what she was probably thinking of _, "even facial expressions. Come on focus- she still is NOT Gene."_

He dippedhis finger in the water and put a single drop on her forehead.

"Don't ask what it is for, just close your eyes, clear your mind. Take slow breaths, match them to the candle light around, match everything to the candles. Block out everything else around you."

She did as he said- her body instantly relaxed, his voice seamed to be going away- it was like she was slipping in and out of reality.

She faintly heard him murmur something, she barely heard it, but felt as though she knew what he said, imagine anything you have seen recently anything.

She thought about the box that was on the desk _, "I want to know what is in it."_

"_I really want to know what is in it."_

Mai felt the dim lights of the room slip away as the small tender lights that usually place in her dream came before her. Each one small and fragile floating all around her.

"_Why am I here, I still feel tired."_

A small object came near her. As she reached down to examine it everything faded and she jumped up out of the seat panting.

She met Lin's gaze as a look spread across his face she had never seen. He seemed disappointed.

"What happened, "Mai asked as she rubbed her head.

He only turned around and began to blow out the candles , "you didn't focus."

Mai's stomach seemed to knot up as he said that to her.

"Well- can we try again?"

"I think this is enough for one day, lets get back to work."

"But I."

"We will try again tomorrow."

He then blew out the last candle and the room fell into darkness.


	24. Chapter 24 Run In

Chapter Twenty-four

April 23

Naru kept on watching the next day as the day before, one his computer the energy levels would spike, the drop again several times _, "what is Lin doing." _When it did this for the fifteenth time he rose and walked down the hallway _, "he better have a good excuse for this."_

He opened the door and Mai popped back into reality after mumbling something under her breath about Lin while he was lecturing her.

"Lin what is the meaning of this."

He sighed , "she won't focus."

Naru simply looked at the girl, there is nothing special in the world about her, no overly the top beauty, no brains that magnitude to his level- why was he doing this?

He looked over to a spare chair in the room then looked to Lin.

Lin's eyes widened and snarled , "you wouldn't!"

"I have enough energy to take a little bit of it."

Lin the stepped back some- but still looked angry.

"_Wha- is he going to use PK, what if he passes out again- or if his heart stops."_

Naru looked at the worried expression on Mai's face , "Mai I will be fine- this is nothing compared to what I have been doing."

He then looked at the chair and held out his right hand, which began to glow softly- it wasn't like before, the air stayed the same rather than getting humid. He rose his hand up and the chair instantly went up , "If you focus on your skill you will learn quickly what to do with it."

He began to move it around the room as Mai watched in wonder as he did. He smirked as he saw how amazed she was.

"Now if you break your concentration..," The chair went over Mai and nearly fell on her as she tried to duck Naru stopped it an inch from her head.

"Naru!"

"What it is a demonstration isn't it Mai."

"_Did he really just try to throw that on my head! Why do you always have to do this!"_

"Mai focus- now this is what could happed if you let go of focus also, like if you add emotions to it."

Mai felt her chair shake, but then began to float into the air as did all of the candles in the room. Lin was looking angrier than ever as the candles flashed around the room and Mai was chocked up as she just levitated there, until she said , "Hey put me down Now! Naru this isn't funny anymore."

"Who is laughing."

Naru then felt fatigue rush through him and he dropped everything around him in it's rightful place.

Lin rushed to him and Naru looked up , "I'm fine Lin- I'm fine."

Mai got up as well and he said , "tea- then get back to work with Lin."

He walked out of the room perfectly composed.

He managed to walk back to his office and collapsed in his seat for a second. He then looked at the monitor. The black line had gone farther up and spiked off the graph for a steady three minutes, and then dramatically dropped.

"Great," he panted."

He then leaned forward and looked at the program _, 'My energy passed into her test- did I really use that much power."_

He typed in a code and selected what he wanted to delete and did so right before Mai came into his office.

She looked at him as he had the same look on his face. His eyes still as cold and unforgiving to anything that captures their gaze. She only put the cup on the table, and he picked it up without a second thought to drink it's warm contents. Which slightly soothed the feeling he got.

After a minute he looked back at Mai , "what are you still doing here?"

"Oh- um sorry, but I was wondering- why are you doing this for me?"

"_I am beginning to wonder the same thing_."

He turned away, and Mai knew she was not going to get an answer. She turned around, accepting that 'this time' he will not say thank you and she will not complain about it. Before she walked out the peeped at the box, and looked at the address it was sent from. This sparked something for her when she realized that she could not read it.

She then returned to the room with Lin. When Naru heard the door clink close he laid his head on the desk. _"I won't pass out as bad as usual, but I used so much. Gene what have you turned me into? I am willing to do things like this- for her? No- never, I just want her to be more use."_

With that he fell asleep

* * *

Mai heard her alarm clock sound, and groaned- it was the weekend, and she decided to take a day from work to go on another date with Kouki. _"Why does the morning have to come so early."_ After hitting the snooze button the third time she finally got up. After eating she went to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

"_Just the same old me." _Her hair was entirely messed up from sleeping on one side. Her banes nearly entirely covered her eyes. She had not cut her hair for a couple of months and it now fell below her shoulders slightly._"I should probably cut my hair back a little."_

Mai then wet her hair under the sink and brushed her hair out. She then opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out some scissors.

"_Okay- lets start with my banes first."_ She chose the first strand on the right part of her face and measured with her finger to cut it. She then took a deep breath _, "okay the first one is always the hardest."_

She pulled the scissors up to the strands of hair. She was about to cut when a car horn sounded from outside, scaring as she cut her hair. The hair then fell to the floor as her heart began to pound. She quickly looked in the mirror- where she wanted to trim her banes two inches of hair were missing at the far right, it then made a decline as it went to the left. _"Crap! Why me, I look like an idiot! I have to go to work from school tomorrow- what is everyone going to say!? I have a date with Kouki also! Oh crap-crap-crap-crap-crap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!."_

She smacked the scissors down as hard as she possibly could and glared at her reflection in the mirror. It wasn't nearly as evil as one Naru could give, but it was alright. She then slid down to bathroom floor thinking of what to do. After a couple of minutes she sighed _, "I guess I might have to work with it and see what I can get out of it."_

She got up and picked up the scissors. _"Worst comes to worst I have a beanie I can always wear."_

She began to cut with thedecline from right to left. And ended it at her left ear. Her hair covered half of her left eye with the rest of her vision clear. She studied herself , "_you know it does not look _that bad- it could actually work." She then shaped the front part of her hair, and kept the length in the back it had already grown. After she was satisfied she dried her hair and looked at it again.

When she was done her hair was brushed more over to the left side of her head with her hair tucked behind her ears other than a couple of strands on the right side, on the left she had shaped it to go down with her hair. _"You know it doesn't look that bad- maybe I will keep it for a while. It makes me look more grown up."_

She smiled- she did look more grown up than she did a year ago. Every part of her seemed slightly more like a woman. What makes her the proudest is the fact she grew a full inch, but she has been accepting that she will never be probably any taller. The hair only added to the fact that she knew she was growing up. _"Maybe- I can fit in some more of mom's old clothing."_

She ran to her closet and peeped over the few articles of clothing she had and found a bag in the back and opened it. It had some of the clothes that her mother wore as a young adult. Mai picked over them until she found a simple white t-shirt and a black mini skirt. _"Perfect."_

After finding a good pair of shoes to go with it she got dressed. She found a silky dark purple ribbon and tied it to her neck like a choker with the bow on the right side of her neck. She then looked in the mirror with shock. Mai could barely recognize herself from earlier that morning. She could not help but smile _, "this is perfect for today. I am almost glad my hair did end up like this."_

After that she looked at a clock and read 10:03 _, "oh I better get going."_

She then ran out of her apartment to meet Kouki. After about ten minutes she finally got to the street corner where they said they would meet. Sure enough he was already there in a brown leather jacket , that he had pushed up on his arms revealing the tattoo on his arm. He was also wearing a bright yellow shirt with the word 'Rebel' written on in red. It took a few seconds to collect himself when he saw Mai but then said , "have you seen my date- if not lets make a run for it before she finds me with this hot girl."

He then hugged her , "Mai-chan you look amazing. You are Mai- right?"

Mai giggle slightly and accepted the hug , "yes it's me."

"I missed you."

"We haven't seen each other for only a day."

"Yeah- but that was a day that I didn't see you."

He then squeezed tighter , and Mai whispered , "air."

He then let go and laughed , "sorry- you are just so adorable and cuddly."

He then grabbed her hand , "come on- let's get going. We have a whole day to ourselves."

"Yeah- and an hour before work tomorrow."

They then began to walk down the street.

They first went to the movies, where Kouki got them kicked out for throwing popcorn in the hair of an old lady in front of them that fell asleep as soon as the lights dimmed. They then went to a small restaurant- which Kouki took Mai out before there food got there when he got a better idea. He took her to a batting cage and began teaching her how to bat. They then found a small food stand and decided to eat there, and began to talk. Most of what Mai talked about was SPR- as always.

Around five they began to walk back. They both kept on talking as Kouki kept Mai's hand in his. As they were to turn a corner Mai felt herself bump into someone and she stumbled slightly, but because of Kouki's grip didn't fall to the ground. She then steadied herself and turned around , "Oh I am so sorry si-." She stopped before she could say anything else when she saw the person she ran into was Naru.

* * *

Hey people around the world! Sorry about last chapter it was a filler for the upcoming stuff.

I would like to thank Fairyvixenmaiden for some of the ideas here. Thanks for your help!

Also don't worry about any of your questions with the story and Lin- all questions will be answered, I don't want to reveal too much.

So see yah guys later!! =(^.^)=


	25. Chapter 25 Meeting

Chapter Twenty-five

Naru turned to the girl he ran into and Masako clung to his arm . She looked so shocked that she did. _"Why did she stop apologizing to me. Okay she might be around my age, but that should not stop her from apologizing to m....," _His eyes widened as he recognized the girl's eyes. The same wide, soft brown tender eyes as his assistant. He whispered under his breath , "Mai," with shock and dismay. _"Wha- what is she wearing! She looks nothing like herself- it isn't like it doesn't suit her, wait it does not suit her- no wait. Her hair- why did she, no it must have been- no wait, uhh."_ His heart felt as though it was about to leap out of his chest, as it began to pound harder and harder, and faster and faster.

"Mai are you okay, " said a voice he did not recognize, his eyes then left Mai and followed up behind her, at eye level was a boy about his age. He followed the boy's tattooed arm where his hand was in Mai's. With this as fast as his heart was beating it felt as though it just stopped, along with his breathing. It took Masako to squeeze his arm for him to remember how to breath. Gene's words then came to back of his mind 'Mai won't wait on you forever Naru', and it just continued to ring in his head until the feelings of shock and dismay were replaced with anger, hate, jealousy. Something he really never felt, and could not believe he was feeling.

"Hello Mai," said Masako coolly since it was obvious to her Naru was not going to start out talking, and since his pulse seemed to be tremendously spastic at the moment, and was hiding behind his banes. _"I have never seen him like this."_

"Oh- hey Masako." She smiled warmly at the girl, which Masako barely matched back.

"So who is this?"

Kouki took a step closer , "I am Kouki Sohma it is nice to meet one of Mai-chan's friends."

Naru's head shot back up as he heard that _, "chan- how can he even think he has the right to say that."_ His hole body seemed to tense which only Masako seemed to notice since she was still holding onto his arm.

He had now managed to put a semi- normal facade on his face. He looked around him and saw men of all ages looking their direction, but more than anything they were looking at Mai. Naru looked at every one of them thinking about murdering them in one hundred different ways. Gouging out their eyeballs and cutting of other things...., for looking at her in such perverted glances.

Mai looked at Naru who seemed to be pulled away from the conversation they were all having, she could not help but think of his eyes before- she had never seen his eyes like that, it was like a completely different person than he usually it, his face was normal again, but he was acting strangely.

She then looked up at Kouki and said , "Kouki this is my–boss Kazuya Shibuya."

He then looked back at them when he heard Mai call him that. Kouki came forward and gave a small bow. Naru only gave a small nod- shoving the violent thoughts out of his mind.

Kouki then stuck his hand to the boy, and Naru took it and finally got a good chance to study him.

His ears full of piercings, eyebrow ring, full arm tattoo, a messed up jacket and a ridiculously colored shirt with rebel written on it. Lets not forget his hair- ridiculously spiky, and purple, of all things purple. The more Naru saw of him the more it added fuel to the fire. _"Of all people he had to be a punk."_ Both of their grips on each others hand's were getting tighter and tighter on one another, both seemed to have a fake smile on their face while their eyes said , _"your lucky both of them are here."_

Naru said coolly , "nice to meet you Sohma-san."

"Back at you, it's funny Mai called you- Kazuya, last time I checked the one she always talked about was a boy named Naru." His eyes then went up and down, quickly studying him as well.

"_Okay now that is way out of line!- how dare you say that to me."_

They were both still almost trying to crush each others arms. Kouki was shocked at Naru's tolerance to pain, but continued to tighten as Naru did the same.

Mai then said , "so Masako you are going on a date."

She nodded as she brought her sleeve up to her mouth.

"I see."

They both them looked up at both boy's who were still shaking hands with a smile on their face.

"You too."

Both of the boy's then turned back at the girls.

Mai smiled , "yup, we just finished."

Masako then said , "Naru- the movie should start soon- we should get going."

Kouki smiled and let go, "yeah you two should- well nice to meet both of you. I think I should get Mai back to her apartment."

As he said that Naru's red hand went to his pocket and began to tighten.

He then took Mai's hand , "come on Mai-chan." He lingered as he said her name as it caught more of Naru's attention. He smirked back at Naru and turned around and began to walk away with Mai.

Naru watched as they both walked away, one man was walking the other way looking at Mai, after he turned and saw Naru's eyes he quickly looked away and walked as fast as he could. Masako grabbed his arm again and looked at Naru , "come on," when she said that it wasn't in her usual voice it seemed like empty words from an empty heart.

They then began to walk the other way with Naru's usual face back, but it was still obvious that he was still as tense as ever. _"Why do I even feel like this! I want to scream right now- he is a -a girl how many guys look like that with that many ridiculously pierced parts of their bodies, and that tattoo. His hair also- ever hear of a brush really. Those clothes also -who wears that."_ The one image he saw in his head right now though was wear he saw their hands entangled together, this made him feel sick.

Masako only looked away as people saw who she was on a date with, but it meant nothing to her right now as women looked her in envy. She could see how Naru was reacting and knew he would never react that way to her.

Mai looked curiously at Kouki as he looked- serious _, "how can Mai talk like that about him- he is like a toothpick I wonder how he can keep that swelled head of his on his body, and that look he gave me. What does Mai see that is so amusing to talk all about him."_

Mai was also thinking of what happened _, "why did Naru look like that to me, that is not something he would usually do. I thought he would make fun of how I look, or who I am going out with, but he was so quiet- almost like a void of space. That look I saw it is almost frightening that he made it_."

Mai looked down at Kouki's hand at where Naru shook it and saw how red it was. But his hands where still soft and warm over hers. _"I wonder what would happen if I held Naru's hand. He never really has unless he was dragging me somewhere_. _Would they be as warm as Kouki's does he even know how to be gentle."_

Mai thought to herself- it doesn't seem he does, something though felt as though it was aching in her that he could, but she did not know why. Could it just really be that a dream that he could ever feel that way- be like that.

She then reached into her pocket and felt the key she had and gave it a small squeeze _, "I think I need a little luck right now dad."_

She closed her eyes and smiled slightly as she felt the key, and then looked at Kouki , _"maybe a lot."_

_

* * *

_

Happy Holidays everyone!!!!!!!! Here is my present a new chapter!!!!!!!

Alright I was writing this and a song that sounded like Naru's pov to me was Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park

So have a great day everyone


	26. Chapter 26 Background Check

Chapter Twenty-six

April 25 7:30am

Naru walked into the office as usual, he waited until he hung his coat and got to his office that he crashed in his seat. He let out a long sigh _, "well it looks like another day of no sleep- and Mai is at school!! I bet she is with Kouki."_ He imagined Mai walking into the school with her on his arm, and then thought about yesterday. _"Why did I act like that- I- I never really ever felt that. Why do I still feel it now!" _He slammed his hand down on his desk as hard as he possible could- well without pk. His breathing got heavy and shallow as his head began to throb from the mixture of emotions and the fact he stayed up all night thinking of what just happened.

After a minute of calming himself down he looked at his computer _, "well she is my employ- it would be unprofessional to see if this little-occurrence ----affect her line of work."_

He turned on the computer and went to a 'special' feature he had uploaded to his computer he 'obtained' years ago. He then typed in Kouki Sohma.

After about an hour of good searching he printed out so much stuff about him it could already be a biography on his life.

"_Now lets see- Kouki Sohma, blood type o-, Asian, 5 7', hair dark brown, body type 'A', dark brown eyes, shoe size 10, double jointed, ski slope nose, square jaw, GPA 1.9 - how is that idiot even still in school- Mai is brighter than him. Favourite music screaming metal rock, favourite food style Thai. Is currently captain of his school's baseball team- pitcher, said to have a good curve ball. Best batter on the team- well that probably explains it- his dear coach is fighting to keep him in school. Has twenty-one piercings, is in his final year of high school. Career aptitude test said most likely to be fast food server, mail man, custodian, ice road trucker. Favourite colour_ _purple- probably explains that stupid punky hair style he has. Has one traditional tattoo down right arm of an emperor's dragon in jet black. Applied for- zero universities- seriously, not even a misally community college. Has licence suspended until eighteen for seven traffic tickets?! Is currently seventeen with his birthday on December 28. Owns one motorcycle." _

This made his stomach drop thinking of Mai on the back of a motorcycle, he shoved the image aside. He then looked over the list and found on think he defiantly did not like- how many girls he has dated, it was so much it was hard to believe. _"I bet he doesn't even treat them like women! He is a lot of things- dunce, psychopath, womanizer, punk, trouble maker, thief, liar....," _

He then looked at his hands and saw several of the papers he was holding had been crumpled down into a perfectly packed ball. _"Mai I knew you were a danger magnet, but this is one step too far."_

He threw the ball in the trash along with the rest of the papers. As he threw the last paper he heard his door open with Lin peeping in , "we have a man here that says he wants to talk to you." Naru nodded, groaned and got up, then walked out of the dimly lit room.

* * *

Mai quickly sprang up as the class bell rang and ran out the door. She wanted to quickly meet up with Kouki, that and delude the stares she was getting about her new hair. She was walking faster and faster until something caught her by the waist and stopped. Kouki whispered in her ear , "you weren't trying to run from me were you Mai-chan." He then pressed his lips against Mai's, after a minute a teacher walked out and said , "alright- break it up, school is out, but that does not mean you can do this such behavior on school grounds.

Kouki finally let go after Mai weaseled out of his arms. He smirked , "sorry I couldn't help it." He then grabbed her hand , "come on."

They then began walking down the hall, after about a minute he said , "your being quiet."

"Maybe because you sucked all of the air out of me."

He grinned at her , "that's the spirit, now where do you want to go today."

She shrugged , "we can go to the strip mall and hang out there."

"Alright, cool."

"And Kouki."

"Yeah."

"Don't do that again."

He put on a puppy dog pout , "oh come on."

She smiled , "seriously."

They were then front of the school, near the sidewalk and he sighed , "fine, but I will do this,"

He stopped and leaned in to kiss, he was an inch away from her lips when Mai quickly turned to see a bolt of dark blue on the street stop in front of them. Kouki quickly turned as well to see it was a Corvette, obviously very well taken care of, and expensive. The driver's door then opened to reveal Naru.

"Naru?!"

He looked at her and grabbed Mai by the arm , "you have to come into work this instant."

She began tugging at her arm , "no wait- what are you doing."

He looked at her in a glare , "no questions just get in the car, " his voice sounded extra demanding.

He opened the passenger seat and she said , "alright, alright I will get in- god.- jerk."

She then got in as the door slammed as she got in and buckled herself in.

Naru then went to the drivers side and began driving smoothly away, leaving Kouki in the dust, lost, confused, and angry.

Mai looked at Naru and said , "what is this about!"

"....."

"What is this about!!"

He slightly turned to her , "a very important case, is that enough."

"Well couldn't you have waited for me to come in one time."

He shook his head , "no Mai I already called everyone- they should be coming right now, now shush."

She then settled back in the seat , "oh." After a minute she was looking at the car, black Corinthian leather seats, and everything top of the line in the car. It finally sunk into her she never rode in a sports car before. _"How did he afford this?!" _She looked at the stereo system, which looked as though it has never been touched once in it's life. She slowly inched her hand to turn the button on, just as she was about to he looked at her hand and she jolted it back.

He then looked at her face and said , "yes Mai this is my car, and yes I bought it ."

She blushed slightly , "how did you know."

"Every question that has never came through your lips are programed on your face."

She blushed even more , "they are?"

"Didn't we already have this conversation once Mai- don't waste my time on your stupidity."

"Ah- hey!"

"Well don't get mad at me for being honest Mai."

She shot a glare and him , "hummmmmph."

He then turned the radio on _, "maybe that can pacify her for the time being."_

After a minute he glanced at her, and felt slightly amused to see that it had worked. _"She seems really happy right now."_

He drove on until he got to a large parking area a few lots from SPR. "Alright, come on Mai."

When she got out he locked the car and put the keys in his pocket.

Mai looked back at the car as it beeped _, "why blue- I mean it is a pretty shade of blue, but I don't know I would expect it to be black. Like his clothes...,"_ She then remembered the night she saw him in pajamas, they were blue as well with white trim.

She looked up at Naru who was walking right beside her _, "there really is more to you than meets the eye isn't there."_

Her heart began pounding as she looked at him, the blue of the car matched his eyes perfectly. The color of it brought his eyes out easily, as it radiated off his ivory skin.

Naru said , "what, is my face to beautiful to turn away from."

Mai quickly looked away when he said that, much to his amusementas she did**, "**_stupid narcissist_."

He then looked away as they walked up the stairs to the SPR office.

He opened the door to hear the voices behind it, just chatting about their lives- it wasn't until the door was open in full view they all stopped talking and looked their way.

John thought to himself _, "alright I did not see that coming."_

They both walked in, and Naru went to sit to the common area and barked for tea.

Everyone in the mean time stared at him, he just looked directly at them as if it was nothing in the world, by the time Mai came back to the room they lost interest in seeing Naru and Mai walk in and turned to her hair.

Mai said , "What? I can't have a different hairstyle."

Bou-san smiled while holding Ayako's hand , "no- it looks good kid- it's just, don't give us a heart attack by changing like that again."

"Alright fine- so you and Ayako are still putting up with each other."

Naru then pretended to clear his throat , "I believe I called you all here for work- talk about your personal life when you are not on my time."

They all then took a seat, Mai went to her usual seat, which had now been taken by Masako. She stared in shock _, "Masako- what ...,"_ Masako then looked to her left and it finally came to Mai that the seat next to Naru was open.

"Mai would you sit, I don't care where just sit, " said her boss as he looked through the fresh file.

She nodded and walked past John and Bou-san and went to the seat.

Ayako then sighed , "alright so what's the big deal about this case."

Naru then looked up at the impatient women and slid the open file on the coffee table with newspaper clippings and morgue notices in it, along with some photos of some bodies and said before taking a sip of tea, "Does thirty-three deaths from one work place in eleven months interest you?"


	27. Chapter 27 Sony

Chapter Twenty-seven

May 3 12:58

"_It's hard to believe is has been just one month since Naru got out from the hospital. I thought nothing changed when he got out, but now a lot has. I don't even know where to begin with that I mean there is Monk an..,"_ Mai felt an elbow in her side and she looked to her left at Yasuhara.

"Ow- what was that for."

He grinned at her and cleaned off his glasses , "to get your attention- you were just staring out in space, oh yeah we are here."

"Stupid reason- why are you here anyway, I don't remember Naru asking you to come along with this case."

He put his glasses back on , "hey I am just as mush entitled to the team as you are- and lets not forget out friendly little wager."

She sighed , "you do realize that I pretty much won it." It's true Bou-san and Ayako are still annoying each other , and everyone in a ten mile range, but they are still together.

"Hey lets not forget that I have two more days, and this case might be the breaking point for them, and I am going to make sure you don't pretend that they are still together over the phone."

"You do realize there is such a thing as over confidence?"

He grinned , "hey I am just wanting to be sure, and if you haven't notice the impossible happens very often for us- take this for instance Mai actually has a boyfriend!!"

She smirked slightly and Yasuhara said , "yeah I knew it Madoka called me and told me."

Mai looked at him confused , "Madoka- how did she know? Did Naru tell her or something."

"Actually- no he didn't- she said it has been even more difficult to talk to him lately, go figure. No she called Lin asking about Naru and you, and Lin pretty much told her every little thing that he knew."

A knock was then on the window and Bou-san opened the door , "hey come on guys were here."

"Alright, alright- fine."

They both then got out and their eyes followed up the large building , floors after floors going up.

Mai said , "so this is the Sony office?"

Yasuhara said , "yup where they keep all of the main designers for Sony electronics."

Mai then looked to her left at the van and began to walk to it.

Naru had already opened it up and was getting out some of the monitors with Lin.

When he saw Mai walk over there he reached forward and grabbed some of the slots of metal for the shelves. "When you get to base go ahead and start setting up shelves."

She smiled , "alright boss."

She began to walk up to the building when a red van nearly caught her at her right side and pulled into the spot right next to their van. Everyone was looking at Mai, who was stunned she was nearly an inch away from being hit. She seemed to be holding onto the monitors for dear life.

Naru quickly turned his attention to the red van as one of the doors were opening.

The man got out in a green shirt with white lettering on it that said 'CPP', which was also on the side of the van.

Naru shot a glare at the man and he said , "what's your problem buddy."

Naru then turned to his normal facade , "I believe you just nearly ran over my assistant."

The man then looked to his right seeing the girl who was now wobbling back to the group.

He said , "sorry bud I just didn't see your little girlfriend."

"Assistant," Naru growled to the man , "and I am not your bud."

"Well she is alright- see," he pointed to Mai who Ayako was quickly checking every part of her for any sign of trauma , "so quit your worrying."

Naru put a fake smirk on his face , "I am not worried- it's just if she ends up in the hospital on the job I am the one who has to pay for her mistake."

Mai heard what he said and looked over at him, she quickly stuck her tongue at him. Ayako then said , "Mai get back here- I still have to check your eyes." She pulled the girl back over to her.

Bou-san was laughing as Ayako did that. She quickly elbowed him in the gut , "maybe that will shut you up for a while."

Then from the other side of the van they heard a man's voice , "well you should worry about her."

The door on the other side and walked around to them. This revealed a young man roughly around twenty three, he was pretty average looking, but was wearing a white pullover with a tie. On one side of the shirt it had CPP embroidered on it. His brown hair was also close to shoulder length, just about two or three inches from reaching it, with it neatly styled in an intricate style.

He said , "for this glorious maiden is radiating off beauty that is unheard of. For it to die away would be a shame to the world as a rose becomes a daisy. A sight for sore eyes most definitely."

He walked up to Mai and grabbed her hand up , "look at these fragile hands- who would be so cruel to make you move this junk." He then brought her hand to his pink lips , "forgive me my lady, please accept my humble apology."

Naru then made an obvious grunt to get the man's attention.

He straightened up , "why yes my young man."

"I believe you are from The Center of Paranormal Phenomenon."

"Why yes I am it's director Lee Fujioka." His eyes then scanned through each of us and smirked , "so where is you director kid- didn't show up."

Naru crossed his arms and leaned against the van , "I am not a child, and I am the director."

He walked up to Naru to study him - he then chuckled to himself , "so- you are the infamous Kazuya Shibuya. I have heard of some of the cases you have done, but this is- interesting. I must ask how old are you."

"Seventeen."

"So the ring master of this group is a teenager." He then looked back over the group , "and you seem to be able to hire adults- very intriguing you must be very persuasive, because if it was me personally I would never accept a job from a kid."

Naru just looked down, not reacting at the fact he is calling him a child.

The man smiled even broader , " sorry if I sound rude- but is something you do not see everyday- and the younger ones were they friends of yours from school or something."

Naru said , "well not exactly."

"Anyway my colleges and I have studied some of the work you have done- and some of the more recent ones. Now why does it seem you always are the one getting hospitalized."

Naru looked up at the man , "what does this have to do with anything."

"Oh- again forgive me- I just get curios easily, but the way I was wondering where your office is, we have to go around a lot and I have not yet seen the Shibuya Psychic Research anywhere."

"Our office belongs to a complex on the east side of town."

"Oh- I see- I am a visual person can you tell me anything that I might use to know where to get to his, like a street road or anything."

Naru said , "it is on the left off a main road."

"You mean Shibuya."

Naru looked down , "that is the one."

"Hmm- interesting- well I guess I will see your 'little' group inside."

He then walked off , it was then they notice that others in that bright green shirt were unloading things from that van and walking in.

Bou-san finally was able to get up and he said , "what was that about- and look at them over there- it is like a little army."

Mai looked at Naru , "so why are they here."

He then straightened up and put his hands in he pocket , "why yes- CPP and three other paranormal research facilities along with us. I believe the man I talked to will explain more when we go in."

"Why didn't you tell us."

He then began to walk back to them , "because it never came up. Now get this stuff unloaded."

He went to Mai and grabbed the shelves from her , "get something else."

He then began to walk to the door.

After about twenty minutes they were set up on the third floor in a spare office room.

As Lin was checking the monitors a man came to the door and said , "forgive me Shibuya -san, but the president of Sony would like to speak with you."

Naru then walked out of the room.

He followed the man to the twelfth floor, he took him to a broad door and said , "the others are waiting on you to start the meeting."

Naru gave a small nod and the man walked off as Naru walked in. It was a large room with a broad table in the middle. Windows were at every angle letting every bit of brightness in the room. A man then walked to a chair and pulled it out for Naru to sit there.

As soon as he did the president of the company said , "yes welcome everyone to my organization. Now lets get introductions out of the way first."

He pointed to a woman in her mid thirties , "this is Aki Tanaki- head of the Japanese Psychic Research Association." She stood and gave a small bow , "it is a pleasure to meet you all."

He then pointed to man in his forties , "this is Yuki Yamamoto- founder of Yamamoto Phenomenon Researchers." The man gave a humble bow as well and sat down quickly.

He then pointed to a man roughly around Lee's age , "this is Ren Sasaki- current leader of The Proof association in Japan."

The man then pointed to Lee , "this is Lee Fujioka- president of The Center of Paranormal Phenomenon."

Lee gave a bow , "it is an honor to be able to work with all of you."

He looked a Naru and gave him an annoyed grin. _"What is he expecting from me."_

Finally the president pointed to Naru , "and this young man is Kazuya Shibuya- CEO of Shibuya Psychic research."

Naru rose for a second and everyone looked confused, as though having him there was a joke, the president then said , "as you all can tell the rumor about his young age is true. I myself did not believe it until one of my employs came back to confirm it."

Yuki then said , "so you told us there are some- conditions with this case."

The president then said , "oh- yes-yes-yes right. Well you see we wanted to be certain that this all stops, by hiring the best of the best. Now I wanted to make this interesting- you see the way we will pay is the one group that ends this. And handsomely paid they will be. So take it almost like a challenge to solve it a quickly as possible."

For most of their eyes it seems they are actually finally awake, Naru just continued to coldly look down the table with the chair slightly back with his hands on his lap.

"So may we hear the details of what is happening."

In the mean time after they had everything set up, and Mai was asked to take the camera to the first location, along with everyone else spreading the camera's around the building.

She began to walk down the hallway _, "this place does not really feel weird in any way. I don't know why we were called here. Whatever I just need to set this camera up at the bottom of the staircase."_

The president said , "yes well you see we have been hearing strange noises, almost like moans- along with a distinct voice- though we can never decipher what it is saying. We have been having trouble with electronics at different time, and one minute it can be a copier the next the entire lighting network. People have been seeing shadows move across the walls. We have also had so many false alarms at night as though there was a break in because of what they caught on security cameras of shadows. And it will sometimes trip motion detectors. There are also no signs of forced entry anywhere."

Naru then said , "and the deaths?"

"Oh- right well that is one of the oddest thing- we have been having to run damage cover on them so much, but well there is nothing unusual about them other than the quantity."

"How did they die then."

Mai opened a door and began to walk down the large spiral staircase. When she got down there she position the camera upwards _, "this looks like a good angle for the camera..,"_ She then felt scared, freaked out _, "is there a spirit here."_

Her head shot up as she head a thump. Her heart began to pound ", um hello- is there anyone here."

There was no response, only another thump _, "it sounds like it is coming from the top of the staircase."_

She slowly walked back to the first step and looked up, suddenly there was another thump, and something was huddling towards her attached to a rope. She dropped the floor as it was about to hit her.

The president then said grimly , "suicides."

They then heard a scream coming from a distance. Naru quickly shot up when he recognized the scream , "Mai."

He then ran out of the meeting room, with the others following. He ran to the origins of the scream at the stairs.

He saw tied to one of the steal rails a thick piece of rope, as it was slowly swinging back and forth.

He broke into a run down the stairs going as fast as he could. He finally stopped on the second floor and looked at what was attached to the rope, a body swinging back forth ever so slowly with a dark bag over it's head and a noose around it's neck. He then looked below it and saw Mai a few inches below it still screaming

* * *

Hey guys it's me again. WOW over onehundred reviews thanks you guys so much for reading my story. And thank you to my reviewers for all of the comments!!!

Ich Liebe Dich !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well RxR- oh yeah things are gonna get a lot more interusting


	28. Chapter 28 The Riddle

Chapter Twenty-eight

File One

Case Three

The body slowly swung in place, until it finally stopped. Mai was still screaming, and it seemed all of the blood in her face was gone. _"I-I have to do something." ""Way to go you idiot scientist you are just now figuring that out.""_ Naru ignored the rants of his brother and walked down the next couple of stairs, and swept pass the body without touching it.

He then knelt down in front of Mai's head and quickly shot her jaw up. When he did that she stopped and seamed to notice him. He looked so calm at that moment, while her eyes are still wide with fear. He then without a word began pulling her stiffened body from underneath the corpse with ease. As he did this the rest of SPR finally made it, running down the hallway, but stopped from saying anything when they saw what was happening. They looked up at the body then followed it down and saw what was happening.

Bou-san's eyes widened and he whispered , "is Naru making out with Mai underneath a corpse. Is that his idea of romantic?"

The group all then whispered , "no- ssssssssshhhhhh!!!!!!!"

Which made him back up some, slightly freaked out _, "did they rehearse that or something?"_

Naru finally carefully pulled Mai out as the rest of the other groups were finally getting there.

He then dropped his grasp, her eyes were still wide with fear though.

"Just calm down Mai."

When he said that her eyes dropped down slightly and tears began to pour from her eyes. She half knowingly sprang up and wrapped her arms around his neck and began crying. He did not hold her, but he did allow her to do this. He knew she was scared from how hard her heart was beating against him. He just looked to the side as she did this.

Her grip tightened around him, she knew it was Naru- and he would show no feelings to this, but she didn't care she just needed something stable to hold onto at that moment. She began listen to the sound of his heart beating deeply and strongly in his chest. It just moved slow and steady, and this began to calm her.

SPR was still shocked to see this, finally they looked at Ayako with a camera out recording. John looked at her , "er are you recording Ayako."

She said , "what? We must preserve this spectacle for future generations. That and I think I am going to make a video diary of all of these times we had before."

John then sweat dropped when she said that, and she said , "what- I haven't really gotten much stuff on you- but maybe I should..,"

This caused the sweat drop to get even larger.

After another few moments Naru said , "Mai."

"Hnn?"

"Let go now."

She then dropped her grasp as he got up, and she remembered who he was. _"Did Naru really just allow me to do that?"_

He then walked around as though he did not even notice her, to the corpse.

He then looked at the strings of the black trash bag around it's head, and untied it. Slowly he picked off the bag from it's head when a sheet of paper flew to the ground and Mai caught it.

The president's eyes widened , "why it's Kyon, but why he was one of our best directors, and he has to be one of the happiest man I have ever seen."

Naru looked into the glazed eyes of the dead man , "I would suggest you call his family now- and clear out the rest of the employ's we don't want to see any of them attacked the rest of the night."

"R-right of course."

He then began running up the stairs.

Lee was glaring at SPR as he watched them. Naru noticed it, but just shrugged it off. He then looked down , "are you going to stay there all day- I know that you are dumb, but you don't make a very good rug or foot stool."

Mai began to glare at him _, "jerk."_ He smirked when he saw her begin to blush.

She then got up and dusted her skirt off.

She then pulled up the sheet of paper, about ready to rub it in his face that she found it when she saw him shake his head.

She stopped halfway and gave him a confused look , _"what is he trying to tell me?"_

He then looked at the paper and mouthed , "not here."

"_Why- what's the big deal_ _about this?"_

But he kept his gaze so she finally put in her pocket and flashed him a look that said , _"there satisfied."_

He only nodded and began to walk to the group with Mai following him. When she would not walk to his speed he grabbed her arm and forced her to walk faster.

Lee and a few of his lackeys were now beginning to climb back up the stairs out of earshot of anything and anyone. The man that worked for Lee looked at his boss still glaring , "boss why are you so upset- you seemed to be exited to meet that kid this morning."

Lee looked at the man and smiled, then brushed his hair out of his face , "now, now, now if you want to be the best you have to beat the best. Even if that means a kid- now there is something strange about him- and I am going to find out what it is, for I am Lee Fujioka."

"Err- boss what if he is just a kid that happens to get lucky."

"Then that's that, but I still want to crush him- before his business got large I used to have a good chance of being the best. That and he has a weakness for that girl whether he likes it or not, or even knows about it."

"Aren't you just being paranoid."

Lee looked up at him, from being on the floor of the meeting room , "what makes you say that?"

The man sweat dropped

"The fact that you are trying to find a strand of his hair to make a curse doll."

"Nonsense.- Wait is this one!HeHeHeHeHeHeHeHeHe..."

"Yeah you are totally not paranoid," mumbled the man.

Back at base for SPR Lin turned on the monitors to review the camera's while Ayako was checking Mai.

Mai looked at Naru , "so why did he do that- what's going on."

Bou-san said , "yeah I would like to know too, no games Naru."

Naru said , "well yes there have been 34 deaths- all by suicides, like what happened out there. Now there is no cause so they believe it must be paranormal. I am still skeptical on that, but they do report other abnormalities that have been happening."

Yasuhara said , "why would they be stressed- Sony has one of the best working conditions in the world."

"Which is why I want you too research the building on everything."

He then smiled , "okay boss."

He then looked at Mai , "the note please."

She looked up into his cold eyes _, "why is it that he always has to help me or save me I was so scared, why does he have to make this difficult- I am dating Kouki- I love Kouki "_ She began to blush slightly and Naru said , "Just hand me the note."

"R-Right."

She then took the note out of her pocket and handed it to him.

He snatched it instantly and opened it up.

"Well," said Ayako , "does it say anything."

Naru examined it , " triple to eleven have passed the moon. Now all are out of sight to the west, while it stays at the east. One more to lay down on the line- for they have seen the light of darkness and it lingers in their eyes. For now where can innocence lie. Five is where to reach- you can then find what I seek."

"Well what is that supposed to mean ," said Bou-san.

Naru said , "isn't it obvious it has to be a riddle, and it does make sense- if you can decode it."

"What are you trying to call me stupid."

"I believe you just implied that yourself."

The room then bursted into laughter as Bou-san just stood in the middle of the floor, speechless.

After a minute Mai stopped laughing and said , "hey Naru why didn't you want me to give you the note while we were in the hallway."

He crossed his arms , "because of the fact that the president put all of the groups into a competition to see who can solve the case first. And I do not trust that Fujioka character. Him and his group are almost like- what's the word."

Lin turned to him from studying the monitors , "incompetent, uncoordinated, uneducated, inadequate, slick, shifty, shady, rag tag want to be Ghost Busters."

Everyone stared shocked at what Lin said and Naru said , "yes that is correct."

Mai, Ayako, Bou-san and John began snickering _, "how can both of them say that with a straight face."_

Naru looked at Masako , "now Hara-san did you sense anything with your walk around the building."

Masako looked up at the boy , "there is a dark cloud over this place, it is hard to decipher."

Mai said , "wait, what is that supposed to mean- all I felt was fear at first."

Naru said , "this means all of us need to be careful on this case. Now Matsuzaki-san will you make us some charms to protect ourselves."

She looked up at him in a huff , "why not ask Masako- since you always seem to ask her for if she senses anything and always leave me out."

"Yes, but it is nothing personal- it is just trust in abilities."

Masako looked down _, "trust- that is about all I have from him, and with just my abilities- nothing else. Why does it have to be me. After we bumped into Mai the rest of the date he acted like a completely different person. I have never seen that side of him, I never felt that side of him."_ Masako looked up at Mai, then Naru who Ayako was yelling at _, "are they really that oblivious to each other?"_

Mai then looked out of the corner of her eye , "hey Masako is anything wrong?"

Masako looked up and smiled weakly , "oh no it is nothing- nothing at all."

Ayako kept on saying different things to Naru, and there was no end to what she was saying about his mother, and he was calmly taking it.

Bou-san then came behind her , "come on Ayako- it was just a little statement."

She then elbowed Monk again, this time in the groin and he fell to the ground whimpering , "Love- it kills you."

Yasuh looked up from his laptop , "oooh- you might want to put some ice on that buddy- that's gotta hurt. Hell half no fury like a woman scorned."

Naru looked at Mai while Ayako was still ranting and said , "Mai Tea."

She nodded and began to walk off, before looking at Bou-san where the guys minus Lin and Naru where trying to help him , "want me to bring some ice."

He then said a high pitch , "yes."

"Okay."

She began walking down the hall. "_Alright- so the map I got at the entrance says the kitchen is on the fifth floor, so they probably have some ice up there as well." _

She took the elevator to the fifth floor- not wanting to relive her nightmare which happened only a while ago.

When the elevator door opened she began to walk down the hall when she felt someone touch her. She jumped around, but calmed down when she saw it was Lee.

"Hey easy there I don't bite. A rose such as yourself should not be walking around this building by herself. I am sure this is your boss' doing."

"L-Lee."

"Yes it is me- see I always stun young women such as yourself now Taniyama-san is it."

Mai only nodded to him not wanting to get into a conversation.

"Oh come now- surely you must talk, after you screamed like that."

"What are you doing."

He stopped her , "what did I upset you."

He brushed her hair back , " surely you must understand I would never mean to do that."

She backed away from him , "you still haven't answered my question."

"Ah straight to the point taking a page from Kazuya are you. Well I like a person that can make up there mind so I will answer it, this is where my team is set up- on this floor, so why are you here."

"May I just go to the kitchen." _"I don't want to be within fifty feet of this weirdo." _

"Why of course- come this way." He hooked her by her arm and began to lead her down the hall. "Forgive me it has just been a while since I had such a pretty women at my side."

Mai gave a nervous laugh.

"Well here we are so what are you needing?"

"I-I'll do it."

"So honorable aren't you- well alright I will just wait here for you to finish."

She shakily put the kettle on the stove as Lee stood in a corner.

"So I heard before you call your boss Naru- how come is it a name he has always had since he was a child or something in that manner."

"No - nothing like that."

"No? Then why don't you call him Shibuya-san or Kazuya, or why not sempai- you too do go to school together."

"Well I kind of gave him the nickname, and we never went to the same school."

"Oh then where did you guys meet."

Mai looked at him, this was really strange questions for him to be asking _, "I don't blame him for not trusting him- I don't even!"_

"At school." _"That really isn't information, anyone can tell him that- I should be careful how I answer anything he says."_

"Please explain I do no understand."

The kettle then began whistling , "well he wa..,"

A woman came into the room in one of the neon green shirts , "sir we need your assistance."

He sighed , "very well- duty calls Taniyama-san I did enjoy this little chat of ours- farewell for now- don't miss me for too long."

He then flipped his hair and walked out _, "alright that guy seriously freaks me out. Next time I come up here Yasuh is coming with me!"_

She then grabbed the cup and got another cup, and opened the freezer and got a cup of ice and a plastic bag then dashed out of the room, and to the elevator.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she got to base. She brought the tea to Naru, who had sat down and had a pad of paper an pen- trying to decode the note.

He did not even acknowledge her, but quickly took the tea and began to sip it.

"Teaholic."

She then walked to Monk who was half sitting in a chair with tear streaks down his face.

"Feel any better."

He nodded a yes.

Mai handed the bag and ice to John , "now you can handle that."

He looked up at her slightly dazed and said , "huuh?"

She then walk to an empty chair and sat down. While Ayako was making charms right next to her.

She just stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to look at the monitors where Lin caught the whole episode from earlier thanks to Mai.

He put the headphones on and was deeply caught in his work.

After a little while he dropped the headphones down and looked at Naru , "you have to listen to this."

* * *

Well Happy New Years Everybody.

May Good Fortune come to you this year, and yady, yady- blah blah, blah you have heard this speech before

So for anyone that does not know Sempai means Senior, but it can be the title of an upper classmen at school

So I am wondering, what are you guy's thoughts on Kouki.., come on I know you all have an opinion on this.

I would also like to say that I do no own sony in any way- all rights to legal owners and stuff like that.

Oh yeah for any of that were wondering the position monk was in, he was dead behing Naru and saw that he was inches from Mai's face so that was him opening his bog mouth and saing what was on his mind.

PPS-Look a button- Press it Press it Press it!!!!!! If you want Naru to stop being so thick headed press it.., or Kouki dead.....,


	29. Chapter 29 Madoka

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Case Three

File 2

They all huddled around the monitors, while Lin handed the headphones to Naru.

"Play the audio."

He then did so, Mai felt sick as she watched the person tumble to the ground , and the snapping notion of the noose as it reached it's end.

About a minute where Mai was screaming, Naru's eyes widened.

Ayako said , "what, what did you hear."

Naru then put the headphones down and turned on the surround sound

Lin cut the section where Naru's eyes widened.

"_What -what did they hear?"_

As they heard Mai's screams piercing into it Lin turned the volume up and they heard two scratching sounds, it continued as though it was following the rope.

Bou-san said , "okay- that could just be the rope- or the banister."

Naru turned to Lin , "run program three on the audio from this section."

He nodded a yes and his fingers danced across the keyboard.

"It's done," he said thirty seconds later.

Monk murmured , "god this guy is good."

Naru grunted to get their attention back to the monitor.

They then watched it for the second time, but this time Mai's scream was slightly deafened as they heard the scratches, but heard something completely different than before.

In a horrid voice it was clear to heard four words that were almost in a whisper , "I die, you die," repeatedly it said until the rope stopped moving.

Naru then said , "well it spent no time to wait to get noticed."

Mai looked at him , "wait do you think it could be a poltergeist."

"Well, look who is finally getting some brains about ghost hunting."

Her face then turned red and groaned , "come on Naru I am serious."

"Judging by things that have happened supposedly before and what we just experienced yes- yes it is possible."

Their attentions then turned back to the monitors as footsteps came to one.

"_Wha-could it be a spirit."_

Lee then came on the screen at the bottom of the stairs where the body has been moved.

Mai then sank down _, "uh- even worst."_

Bou-san looked at the sinking Mai , " you sick or something."

"I guess you can say that."

He watched her slink away almost like an inch worm from the monitors.

Naru's face stayed glued to it as a couple of Lee's co-workers followed him with some equipment.

One of them then got her face in the camera and said , "er boss there is a camera here."

She got her face freakishly even closer to the camera.

He said , "why yes I suppose you are right."

"Do you think it is SPR's. Think we should move it for right now."

He chuckled and flipped his hair into his face , "of course not- we will not disturb their investigation with ours, but after all."

He grabbed her and pulled her in closer to him and lifted her face up to his , "they will not mind seeing your beauty for the time being my dear. For I know I sure don't."

She blushed , "oh boss."

He then put his finger to her lips , "shh don't call me that again, just Lee."

She then squealed and began jumping up and down.

"Yay- he loves me- he loves me!"

As this happened most of SPR looked like they were about to throw up.

Bou-san then said , "I think that guy should be locked up somewhere."

Some of the others shook their head in agreement.

Lee then cleared his throat , " now will you please turn on the tape recorder to run an EVP."

"Sure thing."

The man that was with them turned it on and Lee said , "very good now is there a spirit here?"

There was a still silence, Lee smugly smiled , "oh come now- we know you are here in your ugly form."

Mai then shot up, looking at the monitors , "er what?"

Naru said , "he is doing something you should never do if you don't have the tools to control it- he is provoking it."

"And you think he can't control it?"

Naru then turned to look at her, giving her one of the few looks he has that says 'are you seriously asking me that.'

He then turned back to the screen as Lee said , "oh, now don't feel shy- I know that I am beautiful- but look through my radiant face and hair and see for who I really am- now come out and give me some sign that you are here! Show me your real form and prove me wrong!"

"_What- alright is he really saying that- I mean sure Naru say's stuff like that but at least he has something to back up that he is attractive!"_

Everyone in SPR turned around and looked at Mai.

"_What's going on."_

Naru had an evil grin on his face and all of the blood drained from Mai's face , "I just said that out loud didn't I."

Bou-san said , "you sure did kid."

She then felt like her heart stopped as Naru said , "at least you still have some good taste."

Mai then felt drawled back by what he said _, "okay this place is bad enough with just Naru as a narcissist, but what did he by that? What- he doesn't like the way I look, that or he is talking about Kouki- sorry he is not as perfect as you are, but just get over it- or does he even care?"_

There was then a breaking sound on the television and they all turned to look at it. The wind was rushing around Lee and his workers and some of the lights the hallway were breaking in a straight line down the hall.

Lee squealed , "lets get out of here-I had enough right now!"

He began run off with the other workers.

It was just after that fear gripped Mai and Masako, and shortly after the lights shorted out in there along with the rest of the electricity and the entire building went black.

Ayako began to scream and Naru said , "quiet- just stay still and keep together."

They could hear the wind violently move in floor below them, it seemed to be getting even stronger.

Suddenly it began to quiet down.

"Is it over," whispered John.

Suddenly the wind began blowing again all around them full force and a scream from a floor above them could be heard.

"Help Me- Help Me!"

Mai then shot up, "come on we have to help."

She began running down the hall with the others of the group in pursuit.

"Mai slow down," wheezed Monk.

She refused to, she only kept pushing through _, "who knows what that idiot caused."_

When she got to the seventh floor she could hear the screams straight ahead. Their hair was going in all different directions as this happened. _"I just have to get there."_

Suddenly they heard a cracking sound from their left and the giant window going down the entire hall shattered- making shrapnel going in there directions.

Bou-san quickly tackled Mai to the ground while Lin forced Naru against a wall for his protection and brought Ayako down away from the shattering glass, as Yasuhara and John covered Masako on both sides.

Mai quickly struggled to get up from underneath Monk who both were luckily unscratched, and she continued to run down the hall

Naru ran straight behind her, but soon got side by side of her and then was able to pull ahead of her easily.

They finally got to the door where the screams were escaping.

"It's the mediums."

Naru tried to open the door_, _it seemed to be bolted shut.

"Help us someone!"

"Just hold on ma'am," Mai then looked at Naru , "what are we going to do?"

He looked down the hall and saw where the others were recovering and getting up, but not fast enough for his pace.

"Stand back Mai."

She quickly walked back as far as she could without falling out the broken window.

"What are you going to do," she yelled against the blowing wind.

He backed up slightly then ran full blast to the door and kicked his leg up to the foggy glass window shattering it.

Mai's eyes widened as he did so _, "did Naru really just do that!"_

Her brain was on the fritz as he jumped through the window of the door_._

The others then were able to get there.

Lin looked at Mai , "Where's Naru."

She pointed to the door and Lin groaned. He then did the same kick as Naru, but took down the door completely. _"Okay what else has Lin taught him?!"_

Bou-san then put his hand on Mai's shoulder and she snapped back into it and ran inside with him.

They stopped in there tracks when they saw what was in front of them, it was a dark shadow with a fox fire in the middle of it.

When it turned away from the mediums on the ground and to Monk he began reciting his chant and pulled out a long strand of wooden beads.

The figure then vanished and the wind stopped rushing around them, leaving them in darkness.

Bou-san then helped the women up after a minute. The oldest one smiled , "thank you, young lad."

He nodded to them and grinned. She said , "you performed that beautifully. Please tell me where did you train to be a Monk."

"Well my parents own a temple on Mount Koya ."

"Yes I know the one, it is very beautiful, but your parents must be proud of you."

His smile dropped and said , "yeah," smugly.

She looked at him confused, but then the younger woman from the meeting took her hand and guided her to Naru , "mom this is - Shibuya-san, this is his company."

"Yes, well thank you for the help- I can not stop myself from being amazed how successful so many are here at such a young age, but then again everyone looks young to me."

Naru nodded , "it is a pleasure to meet your party."

The woman smiled , "and a charming you man he is."

Mai sighed _, "Naru how long are you going to keep up this act."_

A few minutes later they worked their way back down to base to see how the whole event that just occurred hurt them. Ayako walked over the old cardboard box and began rummaging through it.

Bou-san walked over to her , "um Ayako what are you doing?"

"Looking for a flashlight that works, crap. Naru you make us pack everything else- why not extra batteries."

Naru looked over from helping Lin put up the monitors that fell down , "it is not my fault you can not see that well in the dark, and if you don't like this you can just leave."

Ayako huffed and began to walk out of the door, until she remembered that it is nine thirty at night and she got here with Lin driving and she lives on the other side of town.

She finally came back in mumbling , "I hate that kid."

Mai looked back at Naru , "hey, when do you think they will have the light's fixed."

Suddenly a light was flashed in her eyes and she brought her hand up to block it , "alright Ayako cut it off."

"What that's not me."

The light then came off of Mai's face and a familiar voice said , "sorry Mai"

, the light then shone on where the voice was coming from, and standing right in front of them was Madoka Mori.

"What are you doing here," asked Naru.

She smiled at him , "come on I know you are happy to see me- well lets see here, I heard that you were working here and I decided to stop by, when I did I saw all of the lights go off so I went to the supermarket, bought flashlights."

She held up a plastic bag, "there is one for everyone." She put the flashlight she had in her mouth and began to shuffle through the bag when the overhead lights then came on.

Madoka then looked up and put the bag down and took the flashlight out of her mouth.

"Well I guess we won't need these."

She tossed the bag over to Lin and smiled , "put these somewhere safe Liny."

Everyone's head shot around as she said that _, "Liny?"_ They were all to shocked to even crack up at what she said.

He looked at her and nodded.

When he walked off Ayako said , "wow, never thought someone could do that in a million years to him."

Bou-san smiled _, "yeah things are going to get interesting with Madoka around."_

Madoka then looked over at Mai and ran to her, giving her a big hug , "Oh my gosh let me get a good look at you."

"I am glad to see you too Madoka."

She grabbed Mai by her arms and began to study , "you look so grown up Mai, doesn't she?"

She looked over at Monk and Ayako and they nodded.

Madokathen pulled her into an embrace again , "yup she does- don't you think you think Naru."

Naru looked up , "huh." He perfectly heard what Madoka asked, he felt weird when he looked up at them.

"Hmm don't listen to him Mai, He was never really the one for manners," she said the last part even louder to make sure he heard it, along with everyone else.

"I am not deaf Madoka, now if you are done praising over my assistant,- Mai Tea."

Madoka puffed her cheeks , "fine grumpy puss- I will just have to go with her."

"_Please do,_" thought Mai.

Madoka took Mai by the arm , "come on Mai, lets go."

She began pulling her out of the room. As she did Mai grabbed Yasuhara by the collar of his shirt , "your coming too," she said evilly where he had no choice but to say yes.

Ayako looked at Naru, still getting pleasure of what just happened, he only looked away, back down to the paper with the riddle on it. _"Now lets see, the first part can be of numerical origins, but the next part is the tradition of japan of east and west, sun rising and setting, but which origins of Japanese?"_

The elevator then opened and Mai, Madoka, and Yasuhara came out, with all of them chattering about their life.

They began walking down the hall when a familiar face came in front of them.

Mai smiled politely , "hello Lee."

He smiled , "why we meet again Taniyama-san."

He tries to take her and, but Mai pulls it back, he grinned slightly.

"Sorry, you are just so beautiful, both of you are, and who might this be."

He looked over at Madoka, who gave a weak smile.

He swooped right next to her, bumping Yasu out of the way , "and you are."

"Madoka Mori- it is a pleasure to meet you."

"_This guy is seriously a creep. And he knew that camera earlier was ours, he is acting like it never happened."_

He then grabbed Madoka's hands , "no the pleasure is all mine- you must believe that, please."

He then looked over at Yasuhara , "is this your woman, I am sorry- I can not help myself in the presence of such beauty."

Yasu then smiled , "please my dear sir, you mustn't worry about something as simple as both of them."

Madoka and Mai looked over at him , "say what?!"

Yasuhara stepped forward , "after all I would have acted that way in such beauty."

He then took Lee's hands from Madoka and gingerly held them , "like right now with you, I can not help myself right now, your beauty is the match of one hundred suns- unmatched by anything. The world would surely die without you."

Lee sweat dropped big time at this, and he seemed to be shaking even more _, "is this kid serious, if he wasn't could he say that with such a straight face."_

As this happened Madoka and Mai slipped away to the kitchen, only when they got there they bursted out into laughter.

Mai said , "now do you see why I brought him with us."

She pulled her pink hair out of her face , "I do now- I would have never guessed he was such a good actor, I almost believed him, I would have if I had not been talking to him over the course of months."

"Yeah, I nearly died when he first did that- I believed him." Mai then straightened up from laughing after her sides began to hurt.

"Now Mai I did come with you for a reason."

"Hnn, why is that," asked Mai as she put the kettle on the stove.

"First are you okay- Lin told me about the mountains."

"Yeah, I guess I am fine."

"And is Naru alright from that."

Mai looked at her confused , "yeah- why he never showed anything about something being wrong."

"Hmm, interesting, how long ago did you change your look."

"I don't know about two weeks." Mai then turned to her confused, and worried , "Madoka- is he dying or something?!"

"No, Mai, nothing like that, just relax, it is just that he has been acting differently lately, half the time if one of us tries to talk to us, he immediately shrugs it off as though everything around him is nothing."

"Doesn't he already do that."

"Yes, but has he just been, out of it."

"Lets see here he has been an idiot jerk face who loves to make fun of me, and only loves himself more- no I have not seen a change."

Madoka chuckled , "well glad to see he hasn't changed in front of you."

"So why do else do you think he has changed?"

"Lin told me he is leaving work later, and going in earlier. He has been staying all night a couple times more than usual. He has hardly been eating anything lately."

"I didn't know that, but why not ask Naru about this." _"I think I have actually only seen him eat two times before."_

She smiled , "you know what he would say, that he is fine, and he does not want us to worry about him. Honestly, I think he probably confuses the words worry and pity too easily."

Mai smiled at her , "yeah, you are probably right."

"Lin also told me he has been even more careless lately in a case, how come."

"I don't know- to prove a point about something maybe."

"Mai there is one more thing I am wondering one more thing, Lin told me you have a boyfriend."

"Yup that's right. We have been together for about a -three four weeks I guess. His name is Kouki Sohma- he is a great guy."

She smiled thinking of him as she poured the water into several cups to take down to everyone.

"Hmmph, fascinating," whispered Madoka.

Mai turned to her , "what did you say."

Madoka then perked up , "what, nothing, nothing at all you silly thing, just promise me something. Will you just look after Naru as well, just to make sure he is safe- and you be safe as well I almost had a heart attack when I heard that you two went missing."

Mai nodded , "sure- I'll try- the only problem trouble usually finds me first."

Madoka giggle at that , "come on Mai- here let me help."

Mai gave her another platter with some cups and then looked up at her , "Hey Madoka."

"Yes."

"Well I was wondering- Lin seems to really be upset with me lately and I was...,"

"You are wondering if I can see why he is."

Mai nodded to the pink haired woman, "sure no problem Mai."

Both of the girls began to walk down the hall and found Lee struggling to get out Yasu's grip, with Yasu showering him with compliments.

When he saw the two girls coming he let go, leaving Lee running down another hall.

He smiled at both of them , "I don't think he is going to be bothering us for a while, okay." He winked at them.

Mai smiled , "Yasuhara you are such a perve, let's get back to base before Lee figures out he liked that."

"Yeah sure thing."

They then returned to base, and Madoka and Mai passes out the cups.

Mai gave Naru his cup last and looked over his shoulder to see how much of the riddle he had finished solving.

"Again Mai, it is rude to read over someone's shoulder."

Mai glared at him , "meany, and no thank you."

He only brought the cup curtly to his mouth, Mai groaned and sleepily walked back over to everyone else.

* * *

alright one more chapter up- ten million..., anyways tell me what you think. Yay Madoka is finally in it, she is so awsome- and for those of you who asked me what Lin's problem was you are about to find out- so stay tuned for the next chapter of Ghost Hunt- My version- and I am not making any profit off this so back off Layers! (No Offence if any actually read this)

Well see you guys, hope you enjoy the first chapter of the year. RxR


	30. Chapter 30 Samurai', Gene, Lin Speaks!

Chapter Thirty

Case Three

File Three

**I am in the midst of a large crowd, all shouting around with angered faces. "**_**What is going on?"**_** I looked down and I was wearing a long red kimono with pink and gold cherry blossom design. There was a wiping sound ahead of me and a muffled groan after it. With that the crowd went wild around me, cheering. **_**"Why are they cheering, what is going on?"**_

**There was another wiping sound and another, the crowd was getting crazier by the second.**

**Suddenly a child asked , "mommy what are they going to do to him?" The woman looked down and picked up the child. **_**"**_**I don't know, but whatever it is will end in death."**

"_**Death?"**_** I began pushing myself through the crowd, all of them shooting me glares- even if I did not touch them, but I did not care. One man then said , "your husbands deserves this, so don't try to stop it."**

**I looked at him with a confused expression on my face **_**, "husband."**_** I then turned to a prison like designed structure made of bamboo.** **A man in an simple blue kimono, and a young springy, green piece of bamboo that was sharpened at the end. He then sent another series of whips down, making the crowd go wild again. It was at the fifteenth whip my brain finally was able to wrap around the bloody mess at the ground, with his hand's tied to one of the bars to make sure he still stayed up if he fainted. It's blood soaked hair covered it's face as though to not look at his torturer. **

**At his back long sheets of flesh has long since been shredded and ripped away as flies tried to pick the best part of meat, and muscle while the man was still beating him. They stayed clear of his neck, it seemed like the only untouched part of him, as though to make sure he lives just a little bit longer to torture him.**

**He had on old style pants on, with a shirt long since been taken off and strewn aside. **_**"Why are they doing this, is he -dead?"**_** A small moan then escaped his mouth as the wind began to blow, hitting his cuts, ensuring more pain.. As it did his bloody hair moved aside and I saw his face. My eyes widened and tears swelled in my eyes. "Ne-Naru."**

**The figure looked up with sad, icy blue eyes. A small smile appeared on his face, but disappeared from the pain. Tears appeared in his eyes. I dropped down onto my knee's to his level.**

"**Mai- I didn't kill him, I swear- why would I do such a thing."**

**Sweat beaded down his face along with blood. He seemed to be getting weaker by the second , "please believe me I didn't kill him."**

"**But." **_**"Naru what did you do?!"**_

**His eyes filled with sadness as he looked at me. I began to sob as I looked at him.**

"**Shhh, Mai it's okay- it is alright- please don't cry like this. I would rather it be me than you."**

"**If you die- I will go to." Tears began to streak down my face. **_**"No he can't die- he can't!"**_

"**No, they think I did it, lets leave it at this, you know the code for killing him is death, you are not going down with me." He looked so serious.**

**I saw him suddenly cringe in pain again as I heard the bamboo crack against his skin. The man above him said , "girl- move, now."**

**I shook my head , "no -never."**

"**Mai, don't be so stubborn," said Naru weakly.**

**My heart began to pound harder and harder. I wrapped my hands around the bars, still tears were falling from my eyes. "I am not leaving you, and, and you are not leaving me- you just can't."**

**Some men pushed through the crowd as the man in the cage said , "get her out of here."**

"**No, no!"**

**Naru then said , "Mai please understand this- I love you."**

**My heart almost stopped when he said that, but his eyes held steady as he did. The men then reached down to grab me, before they did Naru mustered the last bit of strength he had and planted his lips on mine. His mouth tasted of blood, but behind it was a gentle sweetness that grew weak as they pulled me away.**

"**NO- no please don't, No!" I cried hysterically.**

**He only looked at me faintly, when the man in the cage yelled , "take the samurai to the cross ."**

**The crowd went wild at this. They all began to run forward when Naru said , "I didn't kill him- I didn't kill him!"**

**My vision began to fade into darkness as they brought out a huge structure in the shape of an x, and the cheering of the crowd faded into my screams.**

Lin carefully observed the monitors early in the monitors, slightly worn from the night of no sleep, but he was used to worst. His keen eye watched every movement on it, suddenly a voice says in his ear , "Watch yah doing."

He slightly jumped in the air and flashed around to see the owner of the voice. To his relief he saw Madoka with an amused look on her face. He groaned , "was that really necessary."

She plopped down next to him , "of course it was, how can you say such a cruel thing."

"You do realize that we are working here?"

"You do realize I worked WITH you and No-Naru before."

He grinned noticing the slip up. She flashed him a look , "well it is not like you have not slipped up on that before."

"Yes, but we both always try to say it in English which can be detected more easily."

She then laid her head on the table and sighed , "I guess you are right about that."

"Still tired."

She smiled weakly at him , "maybe a little."

"Then you should go back to bed."

She jolted up , "no way- I don't feel like it like it."

"Then drink coffee or something to stay awake."

Madoka smirked at him when he said that, he looked at her confused , "what."

"Oh nothing- except the kitchen is on the fifth floor and that is were CPP is set up."

Lin looked down at his laptop, still typing away , "why should I care about that."

She shrugged , "nothing really, after all Lee is a perfect gentleman, he kissed my hand, and began praising me..,"

That was enough for Lin to stop typing and look at her. He groaned and got up. "Come on lets go," he growled. He held out his hand and helped her up. She took it, while having a look of triumph on her face.

"_When did I become this easy to sway."_ She grinned and took his hand , "come on Lin lets go." They went up to the small kitchen and when Madoka put the pot on she turned to Lin and smile. He grinned back and gave a small nod _, "I don't understand why he can't be this kind to everyone else."_

Lin watched her smile fade to early and began to feel worried , "is- anything wrong."

She faintly studied him , "nothing, it's just -so I heard that Mai is becoming more powerful, and Naru asked you to teach her."

She made sure to put an emphases on th 'you' knowing that would tug at him. He looked away from her, if there was one conversation he did not wish to have with Madoka it was this. He could already predict how it would end, his face being rubbed into one of his own actions.

"Madoka I don't wish to talk about this."

"Lin, come on- don't start this right now. Now why have yo been acting like a brat when Mai failed?"

This stung him coming from her, "a brat?"

She pulled herself to sit on the counter across from him and nodded , "I just know you did."

"She failed."

"Now you and me know that is not the case, and when you talk to me you use more that two syllables right now because I am mad at you."

"I-I..,"

She shot a glare at him , "and stuttering to make more words won't work for you as well."

"She failed what can I say- I gave her the exercise and she failed, what am I supposed to do, give her a gold star and pat her on the head."

"No, but you don't cut her down when she does something wrong."

"I never had that problem with Naru."

"Lin- we both no she is no where close to being Naru. You need to encourage her, instead of sulking like a..,"

"You better not say a brat," he snarled.

Madoka glared at him, she got off the counter and walked to him. "You better not threaten me," she put her finger on his chest and he flushed slightly , "you were always like a marshmallow."

He only looked down, she smiled at that, she knows there is no way he would probably ever hurt her, and it comes in handy to her at times like these.

"Alright, you good now lets get down to the real meat of the problem, it's not Mai- and you know who I am talking about."

His eyes widened when she said that. Fortunately for him she did not see it because she closed to kitchen door so they could actually talk about it.

"So you've noticed too, with Gene?"

She nodded , "Mai's personality is practically the identical it is as though they were separated at birth, or her and Naru's brain got mixed up and she got stuck with one half of Gene."

He slowly nodded to her, with a solemn look on his face, but his eyes filled with sadness and anger.

"Lin what else is wrong."

"I should have been by his side when it happened, I should have stopped it- or be by his side and hear what he had to say about everything."

"Lin, don't say that."

"But I should have!"

Madoka gingerly picked up his hand , "Lin- if you tried to save him Naru would have probably lost more than one family member that day, and he would be even worst than he is right now. Do you realize how long it has been since I have seen him smile, or seen him wear blue generally. You are like a brother to him, just don't forget that. I can guarantee even though he would never say it, he does enjoy having you around- the fact The Professor chose you to accompany him."

Madoka stroked his hand in a calming way.

He sighed , "I know, I just wouldn't mind him talking my ears off just one more time."

"I think Naru would say the same thing."

It became silent for a second in the room, finally Madoka gave a small grin , "it is hard to believe he has been gone a year. Part of my brain thinks one day I am going to see him sneak behind Naru and tackle him to the ground like when both of them were little saying , 'sorry to keep you waiting, I hope I didn't scare you back there. I missed you- did you miss me?'"

"With a big smile on his face," finished Lin. She nodded as a small tear went down her face and Lin caught it.

"And Naru would laugh with again, in the same exact way Gene is laughing, down to how quick and how much they draw breath to do so." She nodded at that, as Lin became consumed with thought _, "when was the last time I heard him truly laugh. It was before Gene went to Japan, but they were younger than that. Come on I am sure I can remember that?"_

He shook the thought when he heard the timer ding for coffee and Madoka was already over there pouring two cups.

She handed the larger one to Lin and took a sip.

"Thank you."

Madoka smiled at this , "no problem, just don't treat Mai like that because you are angry about what happened with Gene. She had and has nothing to do with it."

"So then how to you propose I do teach her," he said still slightly annoyed with the conversation.

Madoka brought her finger to her lips and pretended to think hard about this , "now lets see if she is so much like Gene then..,"

"Teach her like Gene."

She smiled and then brushed past him , "good your still a fast learner."

Lin sighed, and then walked out.

He caught up to Madoka easily. They walked side by side, but an awkward silence between them.

Lin decided to just keep his eyes forward, until half way down the hall he noticed he was striding and Madoka was trying to make the same large steps as he was.

Madoka finally noticed that Lin was watching her do this with amusement , "hey it's not that funny. Huh- I will never understand how you got this tall."

He shrugged , "genetics." _"Why does no one believe me when I say she is not as sweet as she comes by. Well at least she is just a spitfire- nothing more."_

She swung in front of him to A slow him down. B just because she wanted to.

"So how are things with.....,"

She then stepped off the edge of the first step and began to fall back. Lin instinctively lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her and began to fall down the stairs, taking all of the blows.

When they finally stopped Madoka's eyes widened and looked at Lin. His eyes were closed and she began freaking out _, "oh my gosh!! Lin, he can't be hurt- please don't be hurt!"_

A few seconds later his eyes fluttered open. He had a dull ache on both shoulders and around his neck but nothing else that was sticking out to him.

He looked at Madoka's worried face and smiled , "I wonder which one of us was really the worried one."

This brought a smile to her face seeing he was alright. Lin then noticed how he was still holding her and dropped his grasp and helped her up. Madoka was relieved to see he could stand so easily. She looked at his face and began to blush _, "I have known him all of these years, and I still feel like I see his face for the very first time every time I look at him."_

They then heard a door slam open and both of them shot up looking at it, a custodian that works in the building. He seemed exhausted, and slightly annoyed. His eyes widened and looked around , "What is your problem, both of you!"

Madoka then looked around and saw where both of the cups have shattered and the dark liquid coated the stairs. Lin held his gaze with the man as Madoka looked around, and he knew- even though he will not show it on his face he is intimidated by him.

Madoka then said . "I am so sorry, here let us clean it up."

The man sighed and turned away from Lin's stare , "no just leave, leave now!"

Lin nodded to Madoka returning to his quiet self and they began to walk down the stares as the man sighed , "my life- just stuck here. Almost not even worth being poor excuse for one."

Madoka begins to turn around as he said that but Lin put his hand on her back to keep her going forward.

They stepped back on their hallway. Lin looks as though their conversation never happened, but to Madoka that was alright- she could tell that he did pull something from it. Both of them stayed quiet.

That is until one door nearly slammed open in their faces.

Lin blocked the door and turned to see who it was. Madoka's face filled with worry and sadness when she saw Mai burst out of the door. She was still wearing her pajama's and her eyes were filled with fear, even so tears were able to escape them.

"Mai, honey what's wrong?"

Mai only made eye contact with her for a second and then began bolting down the hall in the other direction. She made it six doors down the other side of the hall. And then burst through the door.

Naru quickly turned towards the door from buttoning his black shirt. He pulled the end of the collars forward slightly as a reflex for him. He was slightly surprised, it did not show on his face, but reflected in his eyes.

"Mai."

She looked around the room, the other guys were still probably getting ready. She looked over to the bed where Naru was sleeping, it was already neatly made with the blue pajamas folded perfectly on the top. Naru was already dressed other than his shirt, his hair neatly combed with just small wisps of it that perfectly turn up. She scanned his back, every trace of it. No sign of blood anywhere.

She fell forward slightly and her head landed against the mid part of his back as a new set of tears began to fall from her face. His back was smooth and warm, she did not want to pull away. _"He is alive, there is no scars, no blood. He is alive, completely and totally alive- but why can't I stop crying."_

Mai repeated that line in her head over and over again, trying to make it real to herself.

After a second he turned around to her and caught her before she hit the ground from her legs giving out. Lin and Madoka came to the door to see Naru pull Mai up as he knelt down to her level, his eyes met her and he asked , "Mai what happened."

* * *

HEY poeple, yes I know Lin is talking a LOT in this chapter, but I had a lot of people asking me why he was mad at Mai, and just to explain to everyone-Mai has become even more reckless, making Naru that way as well, and any time he sees her she reminds him of Gene, and he is still trying to learn to live with it.

Also if any of you are wondering Naru is going through the death of a Samuri who would not admit that he performed a crime. The cross is an x in the ground they are hung one upside down and they are usually tortured, unimaginable things, I'll explain more later, so tell me what you think.

RxR tell me what you think.


	31. Chapter 31 Exorcism

Chapter Thirty-one

File Three

Case Three

All of the team was together now in base, with Mai still slightly shook. Naru had to carry her to the room, due to the fact she was still pretty much paralyzed with fear. She had latched onto his shirt when he swept her up, she was slightly shocked how easily he did so as though she was nothing- realizing he is definitely stronger than he looks. They sat her on a small couch in there. When he put her down it took her a second to let go.

Ayako sat next to her checking her vitals , "Mai you are so pale, this dream must have been really bad was it not."

Mai nodded to her, tugging her arm back from Ayako checking her blood pressure.

Bou-san then went behind Mai and embraced her , "I'm sorry Mai- don't worry Bou-san is hear to make the pain go away."

Mai smiled slightly , "yeah great-now get off me you dirty old man."

He shook his head , "no way I am going to stay this way forever and you can not do a thing about it." He then held her tighter

After a second Bou-san got a look a pain across his face and he jumped up screaming.

"Not a thing huh."

"She bit me! Ayako help me!"

She shook her head and giggled , "somehow I think that one was coming for a long time."

"Bu-But."

"No but's you sick pervert."

"Mai," said a calm voice."

She turned around to see Naru squatted down in front of her with a cup of tea in his hands.

She took the cup from him shakily and let the warmth sink in her from taking a small sip.

She then looked into Naru's eyes, she knew that look, he wants an explanation now. Mai felt her face turn red _, "how am I suppose to tell them that I watched Naru die..,"_

"Well Mai."

She finally snapped back into it , "oh um I watched this person die...,"

"You mean like how you were that girl who got killed in the Urado case," asked John

She shook her head , "not exactly."

She began explaining her dream, avoiding in points that would lead to suspicious questions she does not feel like answering.

Naru nodded, listening to the whole story, then one point brought up interest to him , "you did say Samurai."

She nodded to him, he then quickly stood up and walked away.

Ayako looked at him confused , "Naru what are you doing?"

"Osama-san, I no longer want you to research the building, but the land, everything about it."

He walked to a small table and got the riddle and the notepad and began to scribble something on it. Everyone came around him.

"Naru- come on what are you doing?"

He did not respond, they saw his eyes dance across the page, almost as though he was reading at the speed of light. Mai looked slightly shocked _, "I knew he was smart, but he looks like his brain is about to blow up or something."_

He then scribbled something down , "there."

Bou-san looked at him , "what- you are not going to show us."

He sighed , "if you must know, it should now be obvious since we last read it."

Madoka then bopped him on the head , "don't be rude- what your parents say. Now I know we taught you some manners to be a decent young man wherever you go. Are you even listening to me- you know all it takes is one call and one ride to take you butt parked back home until you turn eighteen ."

Everyone began to snicker seeing their boss being gotten on to by a grown woman. Which odd enough is the way it is supposed to be. The grown woman getting onto the teenager, yet nature had been disturbed when he showed up. Mai smiled _, "I love having Madoka here."_

Naru looked up from Madoka's ranting and the back of his head stinging like there is no tomorrow, he saw Mai smiling at this _, "she really enjoys my pain- am I really that horrible to her- wait, Gene I hate you so much right now!" ""K-I-S-S-I-N-G""_ _"No- when will you realize I don't even like her in any way!"_

Naru then bolted out his brother and looked up at Madoka , "fine- the riddle says Triple to Eleven passed the moon- which I believe to mean thirty-three deaths on different days all of them at least pass one night, one more lays down on the line- meaning thirty four deaths, which the total is. It also says they seen the light of the darkness, which I have to guess the aberration we saw with the fire in the shadow, probably means that- this means it is responsible for possessing them, and killing them-innocence, it filled there mind with darkness, caressing it taking up every vital sign of life they have and make it their own whim, until they are human no more."

The hair on the Mai's neck stood _, "does he have to make everything sound so creepy, but when he says it like that, it doesn't feel that way entirely, he is just being himself, but I feel safe when it comes from his lips.., his lips." _Mai began to think of the kiss in here dream. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, Bou-san smiled at her , "alright, snap back into it- you have been doing that a lot lately."

She nodded, and turned around again , "yes well, why I still am not entirely sure what the final line means, but the second I believe I understand, it refers to the sun rising and setting, which is highly amplified through Japanese history, but means different things for different area's of time, but the Samurai- travel, it is waiting to move on, but stands in darkness. Mai you did say that he said that he didn't kill him, did you get any names, what was his name?"

"_Naru,"_ she shook her head , "no- I did not get a name under anything." _Come on- what would they say if I said Naru was the Samurai, what would Kouki say- at least he has not asked one of the bigger questions about the dree,"_

"How did you see the dream."

Mai then turned to Naru and began to blush _, "now that was the question-oh God, why did he have to ask that."_

"Oh- um in my head."

His eyes narrowed , "you know what I meant Mai."

"Well- um-um I was just there."

"Are you sure."

"Y-yes. Would I give you any reason to doubt me.., please don't answer that."

He gave a sly smirk at that and Mai groaned and mumbled , "I hate you, jerk."

"What was that?"

Mai's face turned even more red.

He then turned back to his work , "I believe we should return to our work rather then stand around here- collecting dust. I would suggest we should not perform a seance, since we saw how provocation affected the sprit. John."

John stood forward, adjusting his green turtle neck , "yes."

"How do you feel to perform an exorcism."

John's soft blue eyes then hardened slightly , "of course Kazuya."

A few hours later they stood at the stairs again. John had put on his suit, and had his bible firmly in his hand.

"Kazuya-san do you wish for me to begin."

Naru nodded and leaned against the wall to the right of John.

John then got out a small bottle of holy water and popped off the top and began the prayer.

"Our Father who art in Heaven ,Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom co..,"

A deep piercing scratch then began to form, that was almost painful to listen.

"Continue."

"Come. Thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven."

The screeching sound began to get louder, and Mai cupped her ears to block out the sound and so did the others.

She glanced up at Naru, who was staying calm and not reacting _, "why is it one second he can have the ears of a-bat- and the react to this as though he is deaf." _

John tried his best to ignore the sound his voice began to get more intense with each word, "Give us this our daily bread, and forgive us of our...," John suddenly stopped as the steel rail on the right began to shake and it flew off of the wall, and was hurled hard towards John's head with Naru right behind him.

They both fell to the ground , missing both of their heads by inches and sunk itself into the wall behind them.

"John," yelped Masako.

She ran to his side and began to steady him up. He smiled, while he shakily stood , "Now that's a way to wake you up."

Mai said , "yeah or get both of you killed."

Naru in the mean time rubbed a knot on the back of his head from where he hit the wall to dodge the railing. He then began walking towards it.

"Naru- what are you doing?"

He turned towards his assistant , "you know that you could come and see for yourself instead of asking me all the time like a lost dog."

Her face turned red , "hey I am not a dog!" She gave him a nasty look.

He took it back with a glare only he could give and Mai backed down.

He then turned his attention back to the railing and Mai saw what Naru was studying.

It turns out the noise they were hearing was scratching, written across it said , "No more crosses."

Monk looked their way , "what."

"No more crosses- it says no more crosses."

Naru studied , "I believe your dream was right Mai- our ghost is a Samurai."

"But Naru, why would it say that."

Naru gave her a look, but then caved and sighed , "I believe it might be referring to in the Christianity religion their God came into human form and sacrificed himself on the cross, so the people can live after they die in his kingdom if they repent from their sins. If you see on John's rosary and his robe you will see the cross on it."

John looked down at his clothes and smiled , "you are sure right about that." He smiled brightly at them.

Mai studied it and said , "oh so that is what those thingies were at the church, but what is a rosary?"

John then pulled out a beaded necklace , "this is Mai."

Naru gave her a look , "are you really that stupid Mai- I thought even at your school they have gone over different religions."

"Hey!" she barked. Though she knew she had nothing to defend herself this time so she just mumbled something to herself she was glad no one else heard.

"So wait the cross in my dreams was an x, it look's different from John's."

"Yes because it is, Japanese for centuries had different ways of crucifying people. Yes the figure is an x- except they will hang the victim upside down, and then they will choose different ways to kill him, every one of them painful, cruel. They leave them to starve, be beaten and then just let them rot there until there skeletons falls apart."

"Naru," said Madoka ,scolding him like a child.

"I am going to say it like it is Madoka- she needs to know."Naru said in a cold voice.

Madoka huffed, and nestled back against Lin, who seemed slightly shocked from physical contact.

"Lin," said Naru.

He nodded and walked off.

Mai looked confused _, "what can Lin read his mind or something, actually that would not surprise me."_

A few moments later Lin returned with the president of the company.

"Now, what is all of this about cooperate damag..,"

He stopped when he saw the railing in the wall, and he looked as though he was about to be sick.

Naru said , "as I said before with us coming to investigate- we are not responsible, nor liable for damage."

He sighed , "well what happened."

"The railing nearly hit one of my coworkers and myself after trying to perform an exorcism."

"I see- well as long as you are alive, and you can solve this case soon. To tell you the truth I regret hiring this many ghost hunters and I am losing all of my best workers and managers."

Mai's hands tightened as anger swept over her , "so is that all that matters to you-?"

The man gave her a blank expression , "what do you mean."

Mai looked up at him , "the fact that they are your best workers."

"Well..,"

"Not that they are humans."

"Mai," said Ayako for her to calm down. She went to her and tried to help her, but Mai pulled away.

"No, Do you realize how it feels to die, and not being able to control it! Do you know how scared they are?"

"Mai," said Naru in a demanding voice.

"They are people, not animals, they had friends, family- ever though about how they felt to lose someone they loved!"

"Mai," Naru barked this time and grabbed her hand firmly to get her attention

"Naru let go of me that hurts, you know that's right- do you even know how it feels to lose someone you love, do you even know how it feels to die!"

"Bite your tongue," he growled. His grip hardened even more.

This caused Mai to come back to her senses. Naru looked furious with her, and insulted _, "what did I say to offend him. I haven't seen him like this"_

The president did not seem pleased, actually worse than that , "you have a spirited you girl there don't you?"

Naru nodded and he glared at her , "don't worry she will not be much of a problem for long."

"And how do you plan to do this."

He then looked at Bou-san , "take her to base and don't let her leave."

He then walked over to Mai , "come on lets go," he whispered, but his voice was still gentle.

The President nodded , "it is good to see that a child can still be a disciplinarian when needing to be."

Naru just leaned against the wall and looked down. His blood was boiling right now, but he was not sure there was just one reason behind it. _"Even she can't read me."_

* * *

So tell me what you think of this chapter, don't worry next chapter should be a little lengthy, but will definatly have a lot more drama, and as of right now- use your imagination for all of the things Naru is upset with like such as he feels he*cough cough* has lost two people and one is not even *cough cough* dead..,

Well RxR, next chapter should be up soon!


	32. Chapter 32 The Plunge

Chapter Thirty-Two

File Four part one

Case Three

A few days pass since the incident and everyone seemed to act like nothing happened. The only thing that changed was that everyone came and went from base, except for Naru. He had been the only one not to set foot there. At first Mai was like _, "yeah whatever- I don't even want to see his face. If he is too much of a coward to come in here oh well not my problem. He could just disappear right now for all I care."_ But after a few days that anger disappeared more and more, and was replaced with just something different.

"_I wonder how he felt when I told him that- he looked upset. Did someone he loved die- well I wouldn't know. He keeps himself in a shell for so much time it is hard to tell anything about him- even Lin and Madoka have him under lock and key. Why can't he just be as easy to read as in my dreams."_

She then thought of the kiss from her dream and she touched her lips , " _it felt so real even though it was not, his mouth tasted of blood, but it was warm, sweet, gentle, almost like a final goodbye. It felt like it lasted forever- huuuuh Naru."_

"What did you just say?" Said a voice in front of her and she snapped back to earth. Monk was looking at her with a grin. She began to blush _, "oh god- he must have heard me- he had to have heard me to have that stupid look on his face. He is going to tell someone isn't he, or, or lecture me- what if Kouki hears about it, but then I love Kouki- not Naru, but why can I not get him out of my head! I feel like I am about to pass out"_

"Er, Eh?" She did not know what to say andMonk gave her a confused expression , "why did you say Naru's name."

"_Did he not hear the rest?"_ She studied his eyes, which gave her no reason to doubt him at this time. She sighed , "I don't know."

Monk smiled , "ooooh Mai is two timing- I can just see it, a love triangle and you in the middle."

"Monk," Mai whined, no one else was in there - even Lin had stepped out, but she did not like him saying that.

"Hey come on- you know if either guys push to far I am going to pound them so hard they are going to forget they are even human._"_

Mai giggled at this, Monk does know how to cheer her up.

"Hey- Monk."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering- when you were talking to that woman, and she brought up your parents you seemed to get upset."

He looked at her, strangely seriously , "I suppose I did."

"Well -why?"

He smirked , "it is nothing- it's just, well lets just say we are not on speaking terms."

Mai gave him a confused look and he sighed , "you know sometimes I think you are smarter then you let on."

She playfully shot him a look and he said , "it is just- well I was suppose to run the temple, but I was good at it, but I didn't love it- you know. So I decided to join a band, they needed a base player and I could do it. But- my parents."

"But you are really good, and you can still be a monk."

"Yeah, but they hate that I am in a band- that and I work side by side with a bunch of teenage ghost hunters. No offence,"

Mai sighed , "it's alright- I guess I am still kind of a kid. But you will always be Bou-san to me."

He smiled at her , "thanks Mai."

She then yawned, it was mid afternoon, and she was tired of being bored, literally. She stretched and laid her head on the desk_._

She began to doze slightly _, "why won't he come- I haven't seen him for days. Does he not like me even more- but he has been acting to different lately- when he carried me no emotion showed through- when I was crying, still no emotion- it was just like a void." _She slipped into a foggy trance. Suddenly she jolted up, it was around sunset and she felt scared, exposed. Like something was about to happen. _"I have to get out of here."_

She then got up and Monk stared at her , "where do you think you are going."

She turned and saw Monk, with Yasuhara with him as well showing him something on his laptop.

"I have to get out of here."

"Wait, Naru told you to say to stay here."

"Forget about him right now- I have to get out of here- something is about to happen."

"What do you mean."

"I don't know I just feel like something is about to happen."

Monk began to stand, as though to try to stop her, but she backed out of the room and then ran to the elevator. Her heart began to pound _, "I have to stop it, I have to get to it."_

She pressed the button over and over as Yasuhara and Monk caught up with her.

Monk covered the elevator button and Mai looked up at him , her face full of worry worried , "you can't stop me."

He sighed , "we are going with you Mai, you are not going alone."

She heard the elevator door open and the panic rose even more in her , "alright," she yelped and she got in with both of them. As they did Yasuhara pressed up and a red emergency light began to blink and a siren sounded. "_We are going to be stuck here, I have to get out."_

She then before Monk and Yasu could react to the light jumped out of the elevator door as it closed.

She began to run down the hall as the elevator went dark and Monk and Yasuhara began banging on the door for help, and for Mai to come back.

Lights began to shatter as Mai passed them, she definably knew something was wrong. _"I-I have to go up, the roof- that is it- the roof!"_

It seemed as she ran the world around her just seemed to disappear- it was only her running up the stairs as fast as she could. It felt like to her she was the spirit made in a world she was not meant for.

She made it to the top floor, and was feeling more anxious than before_. "This isn't good enough, not far enough, but where should I- the roof!"_

She then found a ladder and climbed up it to an open shaft. The stinging wind from outside instantly cut into her like knives. She shakily got up and stood up, the wind felt so strong as though it could blow her off any time. _"Wow I am really high."_

She then saw a figure that seemed to be standing off the building _, "is it a-ghost."_

She carefully walked to it, it was only when she was right up on it she realize it was human, a grown man on a window washer. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"It would just be so easy to jump...,"

* * *

Naru looked at random files from the offices computer main frame in the lobby. He never settled down from a few days ago, but felt calmer as he tried to get distracted in work, but her voice ringed in his voice _, "do you know how it feels to die."_ It repeated over and over again _"Do I."_ He felt like he was suddenly seized by seeing car headlights and pain erupting in his chest. He swept the memory aside _, "yes Mai- yes I do."_ Suddenly the screen went black, along with all of the lights and electronics around him began to fail. He looked over at Lin who had come down to keep him company, even his laptop that was plugged into nothing screen was black.

Without a word they both stood as others began to look around while others were wondering what happened.

Suddenly a woman from outside screamed.

A man asked her , "what's wrong."

She looked up and pointed , "they are about to jump!"

"_What." _Both Lin and Naru turned to each other and walked out. Naru shaded his vision with his hand, trying to get the setting sun out of his eyes, and he saw a scaffolding directly above them at the very top of the building

From what he can tell there were two people on it, one seems to be on the edge, suddenly the other tried to pull that person back, and Naru felt sick when his eyes adjusted enough to see who was one of the people.

"Mai," said Lin with dismay, and this sealed Naru's worry as though it was making it real.

Naru began to run back in the building, he could hear Lin's heavy footsteps behind him.

They said nothing but run as fast as they could. Naru ran to the staircase a few seconds after he ran to it the door behind him slammed. He turned as Lin pounded on the door, but could not get it open.

"Naru keep on going- I'll catch up."

He nodded even though his friend would not see it and began to run up the stairs. _"Who is the person she is up their with- what if they were not trying to jump, but push her off." _All he seemed to be hearing was his heart beating, it was all he could feel as well.

He continued to run until he got to the hallway were the glass windows bursted. As he ran down that hall he heard a fast driving sound of metal and a scream.

Then in front of him a few feet away from him the cables dropped and Mai was hanging onto one of the railings on it, with the president holding onto another piece on the other side. "Mai."

She looked up and smiled as he ran to her , "Naru."

He stopped in front of them and shot a look to the president that caught him off guard _, "it is your fault."_

He then shot a glance at Mai, which caught her slightly off guard. , "what are you doing- had it occurred that you could have fallen off- or has it not processed through your brain yet?"

"This is the first time you have talked to me in days and you start off by yelling!"

He looked at her calmly and brushed his hair back from the wind , "I am not yelling, and you need to calm down before you make yourself look anymore like an idiot."

Mai looked into his eyes _, "is he trying to be, nice."_

He then held out his hand , "come on you idiot lets get you in here."

She still clenched herself even more to the rail , "I'm scared."

"Mai it is alright- I am here, just take my hand and let me pull you in."

He held out his hand even farther, and Mai shakily let go of the railing and began to inch her way over to Naru.

When she was close enough she held out her hand to grabbed his hand. Suddenly there was a screech of metal and Naru felt his heart stop when all he felt were her finger tips glided off his hand.

There was a scream as the scaffolding plummeted two stories. Naru could not bring himself for a few seconds to realize what was happening, then suddenly he leaned over the edge.

"Mai!"

"Help, please help!" She called, her legs were dangling off of it, and she was trying her best to hang on. Any fall would surely kill her, and the president looks content not to help her out of fear for his own life now.

"_Oh this is bad, what do I do, maybe I should get Lin or Takigawa, John. I don't have the energy to pull them up without dropping both of them."_ He knew none were an option right now, and he was the lightest. _"I am going to have to do this."_

He then took off his jacket and tied a sleeve to a beam that once held the glass and then leaned over the ledge , "Stay still."

Mai looked up with wild eyes , "oh don't worry the thought of moving, and dropping has not even occurred with me."

Naru then tightly took the other sleeve and took a deep breath. _"I have to get down there."_

He then turned his body and fell forward slightly off the building, fully dangling off.

Mai's eyes widened as she watched him, and a woman below them screamed , "Look at the boy up there!"

"Is he going to Jump!"

Naru ignored the rants of the population below, he loosened his grip slightly to slid down at the edge of the jacket, trying to ignore the sound of tearing it was making at well.

"_The stitching just has to hold a little bit longer."_

He slid down some more, as he did one long seem ripped dropping him half a foot, everyone below gasped, but Naru kept hold.

He was then satisfied with the distance _, "I just have to make a smooth jump down."_

"Mai hold on the best you can," he said surprisingly calm._ "This is the only way to get to her in time."_

He heard the final stitches about to give way and took in a deep breath and grinded he teeth together. Finally he let go and the people below gave a scream including Mai.

All he remembered was that he hit something as a shot of pain went up his leg and another chorus of screeching metal before slipping into darkness.

Mai screamed even louder as Naru landed with a loud 'thud' and hit his head on the bar behind him, and fell down unconscious. As his weight landed on it the scaffolding plummeted a couple dozen yards- leaving the people below to scream even louder. When it stopped it gave way more to Mai's side and she slipped off even more leaving her clenched to it with her fingertips, and still sliding off the slick metal.

Mai felt her heart racing badly _, "this is it I am going to die."_

She struggled to hand on as it began to fall more to her side and Naru slid down.

"N-Naru wake up- wake up please!"

She looked down at the street , "Please wake up! I am sorry I said that to you- I am sorry I yelled at you, please just wake up!"

She closed her eyes as tears began to fall from them and whispered , "please wake up. I need you."

She then felt her fingers finally work off the metal. Her mouth gapped open to scream as she began to fall. She tightened her eyes as the wind passed her, but she made it no closer to the ground.

"_Am I dead_- or flying." Mai stopped screamed in looked above her, though it was hard to see from it being twilight, she could recognize Naru's outline anywhere. He was just above her, clutching her hand.

"So you need what Mai?" he asked rudely, and Mai could just see in her head him having the same devious smirk on his face.

"Please just don't let go."

"Why would I do that?"

Mai suddenly felt safer, he then pulled her up and kept her in his arms to make sure , when she was finally up with him the people below cheered as though it was some kind of show. Mai did not care, as she laid her head on his chest she began to cry as he kept one leg on the bottom part of railing and a hand on the very same piece that knocked him out, while his other hand circled over Mai's waist.

Mai felt her heart began to pound harder and harder each second. Chills began to crawl up her spine even though through the bitter wind around them being blocked out by Naru's body heat. She held her breath every time Naru's breath went down her neck. "_Why am I feeling this right now."_

She looked up at Naru at just the right time when the wind caught his hair and she blushed slightly, but Naru was not looking down at her, which she was glad about. _'I wonder- would Kouki do this- for----me."_

After a second her tears began to dry and she asked ,"what are you doing- had it occurred that you could have fallen off- or has it not processed through your brain yet?"

Naru gave her look, but to her it was worth it to rub his own words. She smirked at him , "Naru- thank you. I would be dead if it was not for you."

He only gave her an even colder look for that, and her smile dropped. _"No Mai- you nearly died this time because of me. I let my temper get a hold of me, and because of that you went off on your own, and this happened._"

He then looked up at a window right by them, waiting for someone to come , _" Sometimes you are so small, so fragile, like if anything touches you, you will turn to dust._"

After a minute Naru saw Lin and Bou-san running down the hall first and forcing the window open. They both look like they were about to have a heart attack.

"Were fine just get him in," said Naru. Naru's voice seemed to drip with venom as he said 'him'

Mai felt happy he said to get the president in, to be able to spend just a few more moments with Naru. But what was meant to be an eternity only came as a few seconds, then the time came Naru forced her up into Monk's arms.

When she finally had her feet on solid ground Monk pulled her into a hug _, "_don't scare me like that again Mai- I almost passed out when I saw you up there."

Ayako's voice then said , "not almost- you fainted outside remember."

"Shhhh!"

Ayako sighed and then forced Monk to let go and then hugged Mai , "you scared me too Mai."

Mai returned the hug and a warm smile , "hey -where's Masako."

"John and Yasu went to go look for her after they saw you were safe. Madoka also says she has to take care of something real quick."

Mai nodded at her as Ayako and Bou-san pulled her in for another hug_ , "I love my family."_

Their hug though was interrupted when they heard a sickly crunching sound and a small gasp for air.

They all turned to see Lin holding Naru up by one shoulder, with Naru's leg now partially back.

Ayako instantly went into doctor mode and said , "Lin set him down on the ground."

He looked at Naru who said , "you better not dare."

Lin ignored it and set him down right were he was. _"I am your guardian first, assistant second."_

Ayako then leaned over him and tried to pull up the edge of his pants leg. Without warning he sucked in a large amount of air from pain, and then quickly grinded his teeth as though to make it stop.

He kept his mouth clamped shut as she examined it, trying to show no emotions about it, after a minute she said , "you twisted your ankle very badly, your lucky your bone did not pop out of your leg from that fall."

He only nodded, but kept his eyes averted from hers.

"Bou-san get the first aid kit, Lin get a warm rag and a bag of ice."

They both then ran off. Mai then sat next to Ayako as Naru leaned against the wall, obviously not enjoying this. _"He did not seem to be hurt when we were out there- it was as though he forgot or he did not want to show me."_

After about twenty minutes Ayako had his leg firmly dressed, and she stood back up.

"That should hold it for now- I did it tight enough where you can walk on it for some amount of time, but I will personally make sure you stay off it."

Naru grunted, and Ayako said , "fine walk around it all you want- I just thought you did not want to go to a hospital. But I can make that happen to," she then began to take off her earrings and Monk grabbed her to hold her back. After a little while from them all getting calmled down they finally returned to base.

Everyone else stared at them as they walked back in, and they seemed even more shocked when they saw Naru limping.

Madoka quickly rushed over both Naru hugging them, but seemed to be getting onto Naru more than Mai.

She then caught Mai in another hug , "I am so happy you are safe," and she then turned to Naru , "you are just lucky both of you were not seriosly harmed, and what is with you getting hurt everywhere you turn."

"I believe that is my business not yours." he said as his voice chilled everyone in the room.

He then walked the best he could to an open chair as Yasuhara stood with is laptop , "hey boss I think I might have something on the land here that the president bought."

Naru looked up at the screen, but then John said , "by the way- where is the president."

Everyone then froze and Yasuhara dropped his laptop.

Mai pulled away from Madoka _, "_crap we forgot about him!_"_

* * *

I am so cruel to Naru- I know I am, but what is a story if no one gets hurt.

Oooh they forgot about the president, which- you guessed it Naru probably hates now. Sorry for those who thought Naru and Mai would get togather or something in this chapter- better luck next time- and who knows..., if Kouki marries Mai- hmmph lets see what would happen.

Alright to be exact- five days has past since they first arrived, now lets see who can solve the rest of the riddle before anyone else- this should be good.

Well RxR- I will try to have the next chappie up soon.


	33. Chapter 33 Touch

Chapter Thirty-three

File Four

Case Three

May 8 10:37pm

Mai turned to Naru , "I didn't even see him after we got off."

His eyes narrowed and he cursed underneath his breath. "Mai- what was he going to do?"

"He was trying to jump and I was trying to reason with him. I tried to see if he was possessed in anyway, but then I- I saw one of the rope guards spark up and we began to fall." She then swallowed hard, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

Naru groaned, but decided to not push her with this for right now. He ran his fingers through his hair and then looked at Lin, who was trying to reset the monitors, because of the power.

"Lin- is there anyway we could have caught him leaving on the video."

He shook his head and then returned to his work.

"Well find out," said Naru strictly.

Mai looked at him confused , _"how can he find...,"_

"He is at the fifth floor."

Mai looked at him stumped , _"how did he- never mind."_

Naru then began to get up, at which Lin tried to help him, but he shrugged away his arm.

"I am fine- I can do it all by myself."

Madoka huffed to herself, but Naru ignored it and got up.

"Hara-san, Matsuzaki-san, Madoka- both of you stay here with Osama."

Masako looked up sadly and nodded, and then retreated behind her sleeve.

Ayako the looked up at him , "now hold up why are you..,"

"I am asking you to do this because if something was to happen and we needed any services we can get all three of you."

She then laid back again Naru then turned to begin to do his best to walk out without any difference in how he walks.

The rest of the guys began to walk out, as they did Naru turned to Mai and gave her a look.

"What?"

"I did not say for you to stay- you are coming as well wether you want to or not."

Mai was slightly shocked , "huh."

"Come on," he said sharply.

She then brightened up slightly , "o-okay."

He nodded and began to walk again as she got up and tagged along.

"_I wonder- why is it that he wants me to come- I am not as good or quiet as Masako."_

Mai eventually caught up with Lin and smiled warmly at him and brightly said , "Hey Lin."

He looked down at the young girl who had a warm, yet curious look on her face , "so how did you know that he is on the fifth floor."

Lin did not answer and she put on a puppy dog face , "come one- please tell me how- please."

Lin was then lost from the world he was in and suddenly saw instead of Mai, Gene at his side when he was way younger begging him to know how he beat him at go fish.

How he asked please the same exact way _, "they even have the same facial expressions down to an art."_

He remembered how Gene's eyes seemed to grow more round with a bit more of a gleam in them, he stretched his face and puckered ever so slightly his lower lip as his upper lips seemed to swell. He would keep his head lower and looked up ever so more with his round eyes. It was truly a face that no one could resist from a young child_._

Lin then broke his dull facade with a smile and began to laugh. Everyone stopped and looked at him confused.

After a minute he straightened and Mai asked , "did I say something funny?"

"No- sorry, forgive me for that outburst. I just remembered something."

Lin then saw out of the corner of his eye Naru was eyeing him carefully, with his eyebrow up. Just waiting to see what he was going to say.

Mai smiled , "what was funny."

"No- it was nothing. By the way Shiki- my Shiki told me Mai."

"Oh- yeah that explains it." Her smile then broadened , "thanks Lin."

"_At least he is talking to me again."_

Naru then felt his heart skip a beat as he watched what she did. How she reacted to the whole ordeal. He had no wards to describe it other than he hated himself right now, but could not find a reason why.

Pretty soon they began walking again, getting farther away he felt something that had been pushed back in a long line of emotions that he chooses to no longer feel, but could no longer remember what it was- it was as though it never even existed in him. As though his entire existence he was faintly aware that it existed, but it left a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He then tried to shake it off and began walking back up to them.

Pretty soon they were on the fifth floor and they heard a man's voice yelling , "just kill me- just kill me. Make it go away!"

It was coming from the second room on the right. All of them went to the door frame. Several people from CPP where trying to hold down the president as he made violent rants.

Suddenly the insane man looked up at Mai and growled , "You!"

He lunged forward , "this is your fault, you couldn't let me die."

He began to loosen out of their grip and tried to lunge for Mai again.

Instinctively Bou-san and Lin came in front of Mai as Naru pushed her behind him while John carefully gripped her hand.

The others in the bright green shirts struggled to keep him back down.

Lee then looked at Naru with a glare , "what is your meaning to come here- we have him- we can handle him!"

Naru put on his 'I don't care' look and said , "It does not look like it to me. It looks like a boy is trying to prove that he is a man by biting off more than he can chew."

"Watch it! Who was the one who jumped out of a building!" He looked down at Naru's wrapped ankle, Lin then came in front of him and growled , "guess who is still going to be breathing in five minutes."

"Lin," he then looked at Naru , "go over there with them and try to keep him down."

He then turned his gaze away from Lee who was slightly shocked and walked over with Bou-san behind him. Everyone watched as though how they were surprised to see both of the men easily were able to restrain him.

Lee then snapped back into it as Naru began to talk to him, "this is not a game anymore. I know how you feel about me."

Lee seemed quiet shocked he said than and could only breath out , "how."

"It is written in your eyes, it would not take a genius to read it. Your jealous, angry,-- hate, bitterness- you are willing to sacrifice someone if it means you have to sell your soul to just get to me."

"Who do you think you are to be a child and to talk to me like this."

"I think I am the child that can talk to you like this, now listen to me- if we can not talk and get him under control you will have blood on your hands, and no matter how much of a horrible person you are I don't believe you are the kind to resolve to killing- yet."

Lee tried to hold Naru's gaze, but Mai watched as his focus began to crack. He finally closed his eyes and looked away , "fine- go take him- do whatever you want.."

Naru nodded to him and turned to Lin and Bou-san , "keep him restrained, but pick him up- John you help them, Mai come here."

"_Why is he doing this for me?"_

She nodded and walked over to Naru, who still even though he restrained from any physical contact kept his body protectively over her.

The guys after a minute were successful and began to move him slowly as the president continue to violently lash out in any way he could.

Naru kept Mai to the wall, a few feet away from the rest of the guys as the president began to scream. _"Why does he care to protect me anyway? I thought I was nothing to him, and it sure felt like that a few days ago. Is he trying to make up for that or something- if he is he has a weird way of showing it!"_

When they made it to the elevator they all paused and Naru said , "you go ahead- Mai and I will take the stairs."

Lin looked at him shocked , "but Naru your ankle."

"I have been through worst, and I can walk on it- that is enough for me. Now if we all get in that elevator he will try to kill someone again." He then glanced down to Mai , "and if I go with you who is not to say Mai is dumb enough to get herself in a life threatening situation again today."

"Hey," Mai said defensively , "I am not that stupid thank you very much. And if I had not done that he would be dead right now."

But then she looked down at his leg, the bandages were slightly showing from the pants leg but nothing more and Mai thought _, "but then again his ankle would not be twisted right now, and he wouldn't have to have jumped out of a building to try to save me from falling."_

She sighed and said , "alright," with defeat drawn heavily in her voice.

"_Great it is almost like I can feel that he is proud of himself now- stupid Narcissistic jerk."_

She then saw him walking ahead of her and began to panic , "Hey Naru wait for me!"

After a minute she finally caught up.

"_Idiot, she can not even keep up when I am hurt."_

Though they both seemed to ignore each other until they got to the stairs and Mai looked Naru with a worried look.

He ignored it and grabbed the railing, he took three steps- trying to not show any sign of pain in his face. After he made it down the first flight he glared at her , "do you think you are going to keep looking at me as though you are an idiot or something?"

He then noticed her face turn seven shades of red and she cursed under her breath.

"You will not talk to me like that as long as work for me," he snapped.

Mai was slightly shocked,_ "but you can do it- not fair!"_ but then groaned and mumbled , "fine."

She then stumped down the steps following Naru as he counted in his head to eighteen and turned around to see a now perfectly content. The right corner of his mouth came up slightly as a smirk, but quickly faded from his face and made it down the stairs and then turned to Mai and stopped her from falling on him from getting sidetracked.

"Now Mai listen to me- when you get to him I want you to do whatever Lin taught you to read him, can you do that."

She looked into his sad blue eyes and then back down , "I can't do it- why not get Masako to do it, she is just perfect."

"You are probably right about that."

"Hmph..," Mai said as she rolled her eyes.

", but she can only sense if they are there- you can relive events. That is what makes your abilities differ from one another."

"_Oh- so this must be the reason he has been acting like this- just to use me as some tool for work."_

"Mai- listen to me," said Naru as his voice began to get more demanding , "you are upset that you can't do it in practice. I did not just ask you to do this as a way to kill your time- or waste any of mine. You don't think you can do it- fine- then leave this building and don't come back. This is not practice anymore- we are in the real world right now."

Mai looked into his eyes again that seemed to harden even more- the words did sting her, but she knew he was right about everything. Why else would he ask her to come and help- why else would he do anything for her. As much as she hated that being his only reason why he could possibly keep her around, after all what more could come to him to want a highschool orphan that was younger than him around, that has had no training for anything anyway around. She nodded to him and said , "alright."

As soon as she said that he turned and began to walk back to base, leaving Mai behind him.

"_I really don't like him, but then why do I have to! Kouki would not act like this- he is nicer, even though he gets in a couple of fights every week, but he tells me that he doesn't start them, only finishes them. He is also so kind, so funny when I go out with him- I mean, sure he got us kicked out of the movie theatre, but they probably won't remember us. But why is it that I still want to know what feels like to go on a date with Naru- I wonder what it feels like to hold his hand instead of Kouki's. The only time he has really held it, it hurt from him either having to pull me up- that or drag me somewhere I did not want to go, or when he was upset with me doing something and was trying to get me to calm down."_

She rubbed her hand, that was still sore from when she grabbed it earlier and a few days before. _"Why do I have to like a guy that has not a single emotion in him? Why can't I just make it go away as though it was nothing, but instead every time something happens and I get mad he ends up saving my life from something."_

"_WHY ME!"_ Mai thought as she kicked the wall, but soon felt pain and began to jump on one leg from the pain going , "owy owy owy."

"Klutz," said Naru as his voice range down the hall.

Mai gave a look down his general area and then was finally able to walk into base.

She saw that all of the guys except for Naru had found a way to duct tape the president and had him set on a couch with his mouth taped closed.

Mai looked at the event confused and looked up at the guys , "are we trying to help him or jump him!"

Bou-san's eyes softened and he put the duct tape down , "it is either this or him trying to kill himself again.

Mai then turned to Naru , "wait- can we not just try to exorcize the spirit from him?"

"There is no guarantee that we will be able to contain him when that happens- he could end up possessing anyone in this building including one of us."

Mai felt taken back, remembering Kenji and then slowly nodded , "I understand."

After a minute of Naru looking over the riddle again he snapped back up and said , "Mai you may begin."

Madoka instantly stood , "begin what Naru- you are not going to make Mai channel it!"

"Yes Madoka I am- and I being her boss I believe I have the say so to what she will and will not do."

"But she..," Madoka said defensively.

"Lin has been training her and she has been showing more and more signs of her psychic ability- I believe she can handle this."

Everyone seemed slightly surprised that Naru said this about her, all thinking the same thing in their heads , _"did he fall and hit his head on something?!"_

"_Wow thanks for the support guys,"_ thought Mai.

"Well Masako- why don't you try," said Mai- hoping to get the attention off of her as she felt every eye on her. As she looked at Masako she looked down avoiding her eyes.

"No," growled Naru , "Mai- come now and do this."

She caught his eyes as he shot a glare at her.

She then walked over to the man and leaned to her knees. She saw the man looking wildly at her with no sheen in his eyes, only black pits.

She took a deep breath and began to reach out for his forehead _, "I can do this- I can do this."_

"Wait," said a voice and her head shot up and saw Monk squat next to her , "remember we will be right here with you Mai."

She smiled at him , "thanks."

Hesitant at first, but then she placed her finger tips on his forehead. A blinding pain then surged through her. She dropped her grasp and fell back as her eyes rolled back and her body began to convulse from the pain, drawing spastic breaths.

Naru felt his heart thump, it felt like it was about explode _, "what have I done?"_

* * *

Yes!!Another Chapter up

And yes Lee is afraid of Lin- I mean wouldn't you be if you first met a guy like that that is over 6 7, looks agressive, and has lokg black hair covering one eye as though he lost it in a fight and decided he was too manly for an eye patch ((You should really watch the little movie theatre in my head about how things transpire about random stuff- you would be entertained))

Thank you reviewers, wow 165- I never thought I would get that far so fast.

I love every one of you!!!

Thank you so much, and thank you to all of my readers for reading this story with your own valuable time!!!!!!!!

And you guys know who I am talking to for reviewers, whether it was loving or constructive, thanks for the advice and support in this story!

I will have a new chaper up asap **puts on thinking cap** to answer the cliffie

Well until then-

Rose

ps **_RXR PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SEE LOOKS A PRETTY GREEN BUTTON...., PRESS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	34. Chapter 34 Dream from Reality

Chapter Thirty-Four

File Four

Case Three

May 8 11:03pm

Everyone rushed over Mai- They all tried to keep her down so she would not hurt herself on anything and everything around her. A wail escaped her mouth in an eerie moan.

Everyone is except for Naru- who still stood there motionless as he watched the events transpire. His face stilled from any emotion that can come from this event. Even the steady pattern of his chest rising and falling seemed to stop all together

The guys gingerly held Mai down as Ayako checked her. Tears began to stream down her face when she felt her pulse , "it is traumatic- I am- s-surprised she has not gone yet."

Every eye then turned to Naru

"This is your fault," growled Bou-san , "if anything happens to her- so help me I will..,".

He raised his arm in a threatening manner, and Ayako pulled it down , "Bou-san- don't do it, it won't help anything."

He then looked away over his right shoulder where no one could notice the look on his face. He bit into his bottom lip hatefully and clenched his eyes closed. Every muscle in his body tensed. It seemed he was the only one in his own world until his felt the inside of his lip began to bleed. He then looked up slightly, seeing if anyone notices. His breath had become raspy, but no one notice.

"_This is my fault- every little thing!"_

He then looked down at Mai, if felt like his heart was gripped- sending a shockwave affect across his body. When he felt the blood begin to fill in his teeth he quickly licked the copper tasting liquid away and tuned back into their conversation.

"Should we try to perform an exorcism."

"Why not try..,"

"No," said Naru, everyone's eyes shot up at him with anger and shock.

"What did you say," asked Bou-san."

Naru made his way over to them and bent down next down to Mai.

"You heard me- and exorcism would be to risky to get Mai's soul caught- we have no idea what the effect would be."

"Bu..,!"

"No but's- while you don't agree how I run a business she is going to have to battle this itself- when she wakes up you can do whatever you want with the thing she is battling right now."

" _I don't care anymore."_

"Naru..," said Lin- also with worry lingering in his eyes.

"Lin I want you to put as many shiki as you can around her- I want no other human around her other than me."

That was truly when the room went silent other than Mai.

Monk looked at him with an angered expression , "why- don't you think you have done enough."

Naru's gripped hand tightened noticeably , "if you have not forgotten I am still the boss here. You are not adequate right now to protect her by no means."

Monk then caught Lin's eye, the look he gave him was so surprising to him he felt his heart speed up from fear.

"Naru is right- you may not believe him, but he is the only one that can protect her. I can not even do so."

Bou-san looked at Lin stunned, he just said the one thing he did not want to hear. _"What is with this kid, it is like he is the only one to be able to do anything."_

Finally he nodded at him.

"Alright, then the rest of you get away."

Everyone else regrettably then stood and looked back at Naru

He gave no obvious signs of comforting her in anyway, he just looked down over her with a cold gaze. The sadness in his deep blue eyes was apparent, but then again it was always there anyway.

After everyone cleared the room Lin finally came back to Naru's side.

"What do you want me to do about him."

He looked over at the president, that was not flailing anymore, but just kept his gaze steady in front of him.

"Just carry him out- he can not hurt anyone right now."

He nodded and began to whisper an incantation that seemed to be as old as time. Then there was a rush of wind and it surrounded Naru and Mai who were standing in the eye of it.

Lin finally nodded after it was completed.

"Alright- now I want you to get Osama-san's research- you will know what to do- get the third one. We have to finish this before midnight."

"Midnight?"

"If no one dies on the fifth day then something worst will happen- that is the final part to the riddle."

"Alright." Naru smirked slightly, one of the things he liked about Lin is that he doesn't really question something someone else will pound you for not telling them earlier unless it is really bad.

Lin then picked up the man on the couch and began to walk out and turned back to Naru , "be careful Noll."

Naru grunted a response, but was too caught up with his thoughts as Lin left.

As the door closed Naru looked down at Mai, who was still moving spastically, as her white eyes stared up.

It began to eat away at him as he looked at her eyes and the same chocolate brown did not come back to look at him. At first he tried to ignore it, but the sight of it was still there in the back of his mind.

He finally sighed and leaned over her, and carefully touched both of her eye lids. Suddenly her wailing and movements stopped. Naru instantly jumped back _, "all I did was touch her."_

He watched for a minute as tears began to streak from her eyes, and it seemed she made nearly audible sounds for weeping.

"_Why is she crying."_

His heart began to pound harder and harder as he watched her like this. It was making him sick.

He then turned away and ran his fingers through his head_, "why am I getting so stressed over this."_

"N-R."

Naru then turned to the noise and saw it was coming from Mai's lips.

"N-R."

"_Is she- trying to say?"_

"N-R-OO."

A rare smile flickered across his face _, "I thought so."_

She began to weep immensely, so he finally gave in and walked back over to her.

There it was again, the feeling of his heart beginning to pound harder as he leaned over her. He even more carefully put his fingers over her eye lids. As she stopped her crying and everything he seemed to tense even more. As gingerly as he could her brought her eye lids down.

It felt like a pressure had been lifted off of him as he did, he no longer had to look at her as though she was broken.

"_There I did what I had to."_

He slowly began to get up as though she was sleeping, but he saw her body tensed, and someone she found his hand and laid her head against it.

Naru felt the blood rush to his face as it began to heat up.

She looked so young, so innocent, soft, fragile. Every word he could acknowledge crept into his mind where it lingered for a minute as he sorted it out into a category or another.

He could see that she began to seem to struggle again with soft moans that escaped her mouth. He finally remembered that she wasn't sleeping. This sent a sharp pain to his gut.

He grinded his teeth together due to the fact that his lip was raw and ragged to the touch.

Mai then as he began to move his hand shifted again, this time her body was cradled against Naru. Molded perfect to his.

"_Why does she seem to calm down when I touch her? I am the reason she is like this."_

He began to try to move himself away from her form, but she then nestled her head against his chest even more, and Naru felt his lungs tightened while more and more blood heated his face. It also left him with a sickening feeling from wanting to move.

"_I must be mad for doing this."_

His body relaxed against the hard wooden floors, and he scanned to make sure no footsteps where in the hall. He then turned back to Mai, his Mai, his assistant, and continued to watch over her.

"_Come on Mai- wake up idiot- get up."_

_**********_

**I felt the pain linger in me for a minute. It was sharp and unbearable, but time after time it began to dulled until there was nothing except me in the darkness. ****I grogily scanned around. **_**"Why am I here, I can't remember..." **_**"I am so tired."**

**I then laid myself down on the blackness below me- seeing how it can support me anyway right now.**

**My head began to sink down into my arms.**

**As my eyes began to fall into a familiar darkness to me I heard a , "No!!"**

**I jolted up and looked around. If it wasn't for his blue eyes I wouldn't have seen him.**

"**Naru?"**

**He nodded and gave me a quick smile , "it is good to see you Mai." But then his face turned serious , "Mai I am sorry, but you can't go to sleep here."**

"**Why?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes , "Why can I not go to sleep?"**

"**Because if you do you will never wake up."**

**My body stiffened, as I looked up into his incense eyes, that softened after a minute as he smiled , "good- are you awake now."**

**I nodded at him as he grabbed my hand and began to pull me up.** **I could not help but blush.**

**He smiled back at me with tender eyes, "Mai."**

**I returned his smile as I looked around. There was darkness everywhere, except from on side that was fuzzy.**

**I squinted my eyes together and saw a red dot, it began to get larger and larger. I felt like- I was supposed to go with it.**

**I then turned back to Naru , "am I supposed to go there?"**

**He slowly nodded. I sighed and began to take a few steps , "alright lets get this over wi..,"**

**I was suddenly jolted back into where I was before. It took me a minute before I realized I never let go of his hand, and he never let go of mine.**

**I gave a nervous laugh , "come on Naru- lets go see what it is."**

**He sighed , "Mai, I am sorry, but this time you are on your own."**

**I felt like my heart just stopped beating for a split second, out of all the things I didn't want to hear this was at the top of my list.**

"**What do you mean, you never had a problem going with me before."**

**I looked into his sorrow filled eyes as he gave me no answer. The only thing they filled for me was worry.**

"**Naru- please tell me why you can't do this! I need you!"**

**I brought my head down away from him and shut my eyes and whispered , "I need you."**

**Suddenly I felt a careful hand loop it's fingers around my chin and steadily brought my head back around.**

"**Mai, listen to me this is not a dream. You are in a dangerous state for psychics across the abyssal plains. Don't worry about that right now though, but just realize that."**

"**Bu..," before I could say anything tenderly put his hand on my cheeks and brought my head up even farther to look directly at him.**

"**Mai please understand this, you are so priceless to me, but when the day is over you are still the dreamer- and I will remain the dream."**

**He seemed as though it pained him to say that. I gave him a worried expression. His face then softened to a tender smile , "Mai try to feel outside this world."**

"**I-I have never done this."**

"**Yes you have, but you never realized that you did, I believe in you."**

**I sighed and nodded. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, trying my best after a minute I finally came back.**

"**I feel- warm. Why do I feel so warm."**

**He nodded and his smile broadened , "you see that is real, that is solid. Hold onto it Mai. Can you still feel it- it's not too hot, not too cold. That will protect you, forever."**

**It seemed though as he said that he got the same pained expression on his face.**

**He smirked at me , "Mai please don't worry about me."**

**He then leaned down to my level and brushed the side of his face against mine until he was right at my ear I could feel myself blush, he whispered , "and please be careful Mai. I know of at least one idiot that needs you there."**

**I could only whisper a , "yes."**

**I felt him grin and he caught me in an embrace , "an I want you to always remember- no matter how long you can't see me or know that I am right beside you, just remember that I will always be right here cheering you on."**

**A mist then came into my vision, it seemed to be vapor from Naru, suddenly my arms dropped after I no longer had anything to hold onto.**

**I am alone. Alone with a hundred question answered and a million new in my heart. **

**First I took a deep breath and turned to where the red light was, which it was now right beside me. Come on- I can do this. I took one step towards it** **when a shockwave of pain went through me again, this time worst that before and an evil laugh erupted from the darkness.** **Only one instinct came into me about this......, RUN!!**

* * *

So you asked for it, yoi got it- more fluff, And yes I put Gene fluff in there too, but get over it, Naru is still the best.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter- the next one will be up pretty soon I can assure you that for sure.

RxR- I will type back soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	35. Chapter 35 How Much can Love Carry You?

Chapter Thirty-Five

File Four

Case Three

**I ignored the pain and began to run. That voice- it is echoing all around me- where is it coming from? I can't find the source. My heart began pounding vigorously as I spun my head around to find the source of the laughter. Suddenly a new kind of darkness surrounded me in a shade of red. I stopped and looked around. The air was hot and heavy as I was surrounded by the red. Everything around me was red! I began to panic. Where can I go? The stinging pain was slowly creeping its way around my body with evil arms. My knees finally buckled and I fell to the ground with my arms trying to keep me up. There was then silence, nothing but pure silence for a minute. The only sound that was made, was of me panting. Is it over?**

**I then heard a 'klunk'. My head shot up and turned to my right, there was another one. The sound continued as if someone was walking. Another ripple of pain went through my body. My heart was pounding like crazy when I realized that the sound was getting closer.**

**What is making it? I tried to move myself, but was still enabled to. At the loudest part of the sound, it stopped, just stopped. Is it- over?**

**I suddenly froze, me eyes widened with fear. I felt- cold and wet. I felt it's lips pursed against my neck as it's mouth slowly opened revealing a foul stench that crept into my nose suddenly. It smelt of raw blood and death, by decomposing bodies. I have never smelt something so horrible. I wanted to cover my nose, but my arms stayed glued. There was no where I could go- nothing I could do. I was it's slave.**

**The breath continued to go down my back. I began to feel so cold. **

**A raspy voice then said , "Why did you kill me?"**

"**I-I did not d-do that."**

"**Then why come to my world?"**

"**I-I ca..," I stopped when I felt something warm and wet and warm. While I could not turn my neck I turned my neck to see what was on my shoulder, and I saw blood. It's blood, I watched as another drop dripped from him, off my shoulder and down to my hand. I felt like I was about to be sick.**

**Then something in me could not help myself, but look at it's form. Long black hair covered it's face, but it's mouth was dark from blood. The skin was yellowed a sickly colour. His arms was covered with scabs , with dead skin hanging off of them. My eyes were then caught by it's eyes. They were so dark, so corrupted- something no man should ever go through. It seemed though something new was put into me, not fear or grotesque, but courage.**

**My face hardened and I looked directly in front of me.**

"**I came to see why are you doing this."**

"**What?"**

"**Why kill people- they are innocent from it, why kill them."**

"**Why not, I was killed while I was innocent."**

"**Because it is wrong."**

**I felt him pull up as he growled , "because it was wrong."**

**He then screamed , "Because it was wrong!" with an unearthly tone.**

**I yelped as I felt something sharp go across my back. The pain I was feeling was becoming more and more unbearable.**

"**WASN'T IT WRONG THAT I DIED! WASN'T THAT WRONG TO PUT ON THE CROSS, WASN'T THAT WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Another sharp sense of pain went through me and tears began to stream out of my face , "I am not saying that wasn't wrong to do that to you. I saw how they treated you, like an animal. But-But you have proved them right, you have become an animal. No human would act like this!"**

**There was silence for a moment, the pain was still there for me, but at least no more was being added onto right now. I looked at the blood on my hand has been deluded with my tears to a soft pink. I tried to focus on that in the stillness of the moment.**

"**So, animal I have become. I guess you are right."**

**I then felt him lean over me, and his cold, ragged skin was put against my face. My heart tightened from the fear that was almost as unbearable as the pain.**

"**Well if I am an animal- I should play my role."**

**His cold hand went over my face and he licked down the side of my face. I tried to not react, but accidently gasped. I knew that only made my punishment worst from the satisfaction he got from it.**

**He then stopped , "then I should start by killing you."**

**My eyes widened. No- no please don't. I felt his sharp fingernails dig into my skin, going deeper and deeper.**

"**After all- I die, you die. And all you need to do it fall asleep."**

**His hands then went around my neck with an eerie ease. He then began to tighten and tighten his grip. No- I have to wake up- I have to get up, no! I began to feel dizzy. I have to stop this I have to stop this. Everything began to be swept into darkness again, when I heard the words in my head , "**_**Mai try to feel the outside world."**_

**The out-side. That's right, the outside. Th-This is not real, I have to fight this. I closed my eyes and began to focus, trying to get away from this coldness, away from it all. This is not me, this is not real. I focused harder and harder, I have to get away from the pain, the blood. I have to.....,**

* * *

Naru's eyes flashed open as he felt Mai's body toss, in a struggle. _"Wait- did I fall, asleep?"_

He felt his heart pound when he though of the idea, what if someone tried to open the door and saw them? What would they think, _"after all I don't even care for her, please God, please make sure no one saw this."_

He felt his face heat up again as he looked back at Mai. _"What was I doing when I fell asleep again?! I have no memory."_ He shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his head. _"I was thinking about something, but I got stuck on one word- what was the word?"_

Mai began to stir right next to him. Her eyes opened wide, with her heart pounding like crazy. She began to feel fear even more _, "I am still stuck in the black!!!!"_

She opened her mouth to scream, and she stood up.

Naru instinctively sprang up as well, shocked by what just happened. Her eyes were wide with fear, clenching her heart.

He tried to keep his face as composed as he could get at this moment, as Mai began to wrap around what happened.

"Naru?!" _"What- the darkness, was his shirt? Where is everyone else, why were we on the floor, wh-why was he lying right next to."_ Mai felt her face begin to turn a bright red when all of the lights in the room went out, and she felt a sharp pain go across her face, and warmth begin to seep through it.

Mai gingerly touched her cheek and pulled her fingers back down _, "blood." _A sick growl was then heard, Mai shakily turned to her left. A shadow was peeling itself off the wall.

Her body become paralyzed with fear. And was only able to whisper , "Naru."

She smelt the foul scent circle the room as it began to get closer, her eyes looked over at Naru, pleading for help. _"Naru, please help- please. You're here, your real, please notice me as a human. Just notice me once."_

Tears began to stream as the shadow got closer, she tried to perform the nine cuts, but ended with another gash on her arm.

"I die- You die."

She closed her eyes as the shadow was inches away.

She heard it growl and felt it's cold breath on her.

"_This is it."_

Suddenly she heard a grunt of pain come from in front of her that sounded familiar.

She opened her eyes and saw Naru. Blood was going down his arm as he had his entire body exposed to it.

The shadow seemed stunned for a minute, but then let out another growl and licked it's lips.

It brought it's hand up and began to bring new gashes across Naru, who stumbled back slightly, but refused to show the feeling of pain across his body.

He then turned to Mai , "Mai- run."

Her eyes widened. She looked in his intense eyes, and saw his blood splattered on the ground.

"Don't stand there like a idiot- move baka! Exorcisms can't help here!"

"Na..,"

"Don't Naru me Mai," he growled.

"Get out of here, you don't want to see this- run and don't come back."

He then was brought to his knees as new cuts appeared on his body, ripping apart the clothes he was wearing. _"He is trying to- save me."_

He then turned to the apparition and growled , "you should be in hell."

It's ugly eyes grew with anger. Naru glanced back at me, then held the sprits gaze, showing no fear in his eyes. _"He is trying to distract him. For me to get away."_

It seemed that time stood still for a minute as I truly looked at the events. Naru's blood has now reached my shoes, he must be losing ounces.I finally realized what he was going to do.

"Naru, you can't use PK, you'll die right now!"

He did not listen to me, but kept his vision locked in front of him.

"_Why won't she move?!"_

Suddenly bells began to chime, it was midnight. An evil grin appeared on it's face , "if you feel to protect her- I should kill you instead."

An arm reached out and grabbed Naru by the neck, he tried his best to struggle out of his grip, but had already lost too much blood and was feeling too much pain.

The figure pulled Naru up, as Naru tried his best to get out of his grip, and holding on to as much precious oxygen as possible.

"No," screamed Mai, and she reached for Naru, but as the bell chimed the ground below her began to shake and she fell back, every second it got more violent.

Naru struggled to stay out of the darkness, but already felt like part of him was leaving- as though he was watching the events from a different place. "_H-HE is go-ing to bri-ng this whole building down."_ His grip tightened around Naru's neck, making it that even more impossible to breath.

He could just feel the satisfaction from the being in front of him, as Mai tried to stand.

She pitifully reached out for him as the door slammed open with Lin at the door.

His face was full of dismay , "Naru!"

Naru glanced at Lin and then his hands began to glow faintly. A scream of pain was let out by the being as it's hands dissolved from where Naru was grasping onto them. His blood on the floor was joined by a sick dark fluid.

"Lin now!"

Lin pulled something out and threw it to Naru as fast as he could, before being tossed back from the shaking earth. Naru then caught it, with Mai finally able to see what it is, a hitogata.

Naru grasped it firmly in his hands and threw it into the figure. A howl was then heard, as all the black began to be sucked away. Even it on the floor, just leaving a pure red.

The howl then ended and the lights came back on, with the rumbling stopped.

A clunk was heard as the hitogata hit the ground at Naru's feet.

A smile came across Mai's face. "Naru- you did it, you..,"

She was stopped as Naru's entire body give way and he fell to the ground. He laid there taking spastic breaths.

"Naru," screamed Lin as he ran forward.

He flipped Naru's body over and listened to his heart. His eyes then widened with fear.

"No- no Naru, get up Naru get!"

He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt , "Naru, can you hear me- get up now!" He began to shake him more vigorously , "come on! Keep breathing, keep breathing!"

Naru's head fell back with is mouth partially opened. Mai looked down around her, her entire clothing and body was covered with blood, his blood. This added to her anxiety as the realization set in with a new set of tears_, "Naru could..,_"

* * *

So tell me what you think, mmm I wonder what would happen if both Noll and Gene were ghost and she was left with Kouki. SPR would probably be no more, and well use your imagination. This is probably the biggest cliffie I have had so far...,

Anyways RxR, and don't hate me too much please, and don't kill me!


	36. Chapter 36 Dream Gene

Chapter Thirty-Six

**The pain slowly leaked away from my body, as I was engulfed in a deep darkness. My heart nor my lungs hurt either. I looked around in this new world. Am I dead? My gaze stayed glued forward, while I was trying to make sense of the situation. How old am I?-17 alright I still remember that, my name is-Naru.**

**No- no it is not, it is, Kazuya? I then heard an voice scream around me , "Naru."**

**No- I believe it is Naru, isn't it. It feels right, but no come on what is my name? Who am I - why am I here? Am I alive or dead- do I even exist? Colours swirled around me in an intricate pattern as I came deeper in my thoughts. Maybe I should just try to say it outloud.**

"**My name is–Naru."**

**I suddenly heard a clap come from behind me, I shot around do look at it.**

**A figure with a grin on his face came to me. **

"**You see I knew that name grew on you."**

**I stared at him with a blank expression on my face.**

"**Who are you, are you me?"**

**A worried expression appeared on his face , "what is wrong with you. Do you have memory?"**

"**What memory?"**

**His expression got even worst , "no-no it can't be too late."**

"**Too late for what, I feel tired, but then not."**

"**Come on, please tell me you are not getting a sense of humor now! Tell me you remember!"**

**I just continued to keep my gaze locked on him , "who are you? I don't believe we have met."**

"**Come on- you have to remember, I am your brother- your twin."**

"**Brother? I have a family."**

"**Listen to me, I am your family- well was anyway. You have to keep a memory. Do you know your real name."**

"**....," his expression got even worst.**

"**You have to remember, remember me Gene, Eugene- anything!"**

"**My name is Gene?"**

**The figure groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.**

"**Listen to me- you are at a dangerous part of passing into the next world, if you have any hope of coming back, you have to know yourself. Remember me Noll, remember your name Noll Davis, please tell me you remember the name Oliver! That is your name, Noll- Oliver any of it! Take your pick."**

"**Oli-ver." I was suddenly taken back with images- memories all racing in my head. My entire life- as far back as I can remember, to what I saw before I came to this place. I saw Mai's face petrified with fear looking at me, her tan shirt newly died red with my blood from when she fell.**

**I fell back panting from the memories strumming through my head. I looked back at Gene.**

"**Don't worry, she is alright."**

**I glared at him , "what makes you think I care for Mai."**

**A large smile appeared on his face , "I never said it was Mai."**

**My eyes widened, he must have said something on her for me to imply it- anything.**

"**Noll has a crush, Noll has a crush, Noll has a crush," he taunted.**

**I got up and shot him an evil glare , "shut up! I will never care for her in any way- why can you not understand that!"**

**He sighed , "still in denial are we. But I don't believe I noticed Lin, or Madoka jumping out of a building to save her life. Now I really never imagine you doing something so- bold. Now how many times does this make that you a risked your life for hers."**

**I groaned and stared back at my idiotic brother.**

"**Does it really matter to you! I have never cared for her, I have never liked her when will you get that through the thing you call a brain!"**

**He was taken back from what I said, did I sound angry- well guess why?**

**Gene then hid behind his hair for a moment, but soon a smile appeared on his face again. Something a bit devilish was shown in it as well.**

"**You really are a fool you idiot scientist. Tell me why is it when you fell asleep next her you woke up with her closer to you and your head against hers."**

**My eyes widened as I thought of that, no- I just dozed that's it, and she pulled closer to me without my knowledge.**

**Gene then shook his head , "no- remember where your arm was? You were asleep and you wrapped your arm around her waist and pulled her even closer to you than before. As much as you would hate you admit you have no feelings towards her, it seemed you were enjoying yourself when she was in your arms Noll."**

**I clamped my fist together as firmly as I could while the blood began to pulse through my veins more and more violently. I looked up at my brother and growled in a low voice , "shut-up, your lying."**

**Another smirk appeared on his face. God, how I wanted to smack that look off his face so badly right now.**

"**Am I?"**

**A figure then came in between them, and slowly took it's form from the shadows. My pulse quickened when I was brown eyes staring back at eyes widened as he whispered , "Mai."**

**Gene's smile got larger , "well would you listen to that, baby brother has grown a heart, and it is still beating too. You might be able to get back..,"**

"**I don't care," I growled , "what kind of trickery is this?!"**

**Gene stepped forward to the figure who still staying as still as still could be , "oh you like this- you see I raided your memories, I believe this is your favourite time you looked at her. But unfortunately it comes with a bad memory doesn't it. Sorry about having to see her with that dude."**

**My mind flashed back to the day I bumped into her on the street, at first I did not know who I was staring at- she was so, different. Especially for the thing she was holding hands with. My hands tightened even more, and I gritted my teeth together.**

**Gene looked upset as well , "you saw the smile on her face, and wished you could make her that happy. Any time she feels upset, you could bring that smile out. You want that don't you, for you to do it and no one else."**

**I looked back up at my brother- he seemed concerned as well, "your losing her Noll, and you are so dense to look the other way as it happens. Do you think he could ever truly love her, or even protect her."**

"**Shut up! It is not my business to who is involved in her personal life! I don't care."**

"**But you do, you want it to be your business because you want her in your life as more than just coworkers, stop trying to act grown- because all I see a child that is not getting what he wants."**

**My eyes widened, that actually went to my heart, what he said about me- I shot a glare at him, and then turned my attention.**

**His eyes then softened and looked back at me , "Noll, come on, don't be that way towards me. I just want you to realize what you have right in front of you."**

"**Why didn't you realize that- you had everything!"**

"**I had nothing!" Gene matched the same look in my eyes , "I never did."**

"**What are you talking about- you were the perfect child, I was the monster."**

"**No you weren't."**

"**I can only scarcely imagine of what they said about me behind my back."**

"**You are imagining."**

"**Am I- who was it when they had a tantrum everything in the house will break, and I end up needing to be revived."**

**I turned away from him, I felt like I was about to be sick with voices ringing in my head. **_**"Noll how could you." "Noll you are in the hospital again." "Noll, we are getting help for you." **_**Help, like I was something that could not be tamed, something they could not control- the first thing they couldn't.**

"**Noll- they love you, why is it that you hide all of this anger anyway. You know one day it is just going to blow up in your face."**

**My grip tightened, "maybe so- I don't care."**

"**Well, I do. I care for you, and what you are doing to your life right now. My life has been over, while you still have one - so live it. There is a reason you are here and I am not. You just have to find why your life is worth living."**

**I kept myself turned from him, while my body language was cold and rigid. He was wrong about me- he has to be.**

**I heard a soft moan, which was enough to catch my attention to turn around, when I did my heart nearly stopped.**

**Gene was right there behind me , with his arms around the figure of my, and his head rested on her shoulder and neck.**

**A small smirk formed on his face as I gritted my teeth , "so that got your attention, did it now."**

"**Gene," I growled.**

**He got a shocked look on your face , "that is strange- you seem upset with me for some reason, but I know it can mot be because I am holding Mai- after all you care nothing for her," he said tauntingly to me. It sounded like we were in pre-k again.**

"**Just stop it."**

"**Stop what," he said as his hands eased up and down her arms.**

"**Gene- you are really testing me!"**

"**I will stop when you just admit it, say it out loud- you love her."**

"**Stop it!" I barked.**

"**Say it."**

**My body began to feel weak , "just stop- stop." **

"**Not until you say it."**

"**Just- just- stop," I finally dropped to my knees in the darkness , "stop-stop stop- pl-ple-please Gene, I can't take this."**

**I looked down at the black floor below me. I felt dizzy and weak. I felt like I was about to collapse as pain began to come back to me.**

**I then heard Gene's footsteps walk over to me, and bent next to me.**

"**Listen- I am sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset, but that is a reality that is going to happen unless you do something. Do you want to see her in that punk's arms for the rest of your life while you are wondering what could have been. Either you love her or loose her, it is that simple for you to understand."**

**His voice rang in my head with collected pain and nausea , "what is happening," I whispered.**

**I glanced up and saw him grin , "looks like you are going back- the world is not finished with you yet like me. You have a life Noll, so live it."**

**He then disappeared with the figure of Mai into the settling darkness. Naru felt more and more pain surround him, it feels more like I am going to die rather than live. But there was a new pain that was caressing him now- it has been there for God knows how long, but Gene just brought it out a little more, while Naru slipped away from the dark world and collapsed.**

* * *

So RxR, and yes Naru said please- but I did my best to keep him in character.

Well have the next chapter up soon

*This is now newly edited- sorry my computer did not put the underline just right, and like in a couple of chapters before this I said that the underlined blod is Naru's dreams- well that still stands for here.

Also- no he didn't die, come on it is Naru- what could kill him that has not already been tried on him- kryptonite?

I don't think so

Naru:what is this about Kryptonite? Rose are you talking about my personal life again?! *shoots evil glare**

Me:Um-Um-um, LOOK a squirrel **runs behind a tree**

Mai: Naru- are you making people uncomfortable again **hits him against the back of his head**

Naru: No I was only stating the obvious, which is something you would understand if you had a brain.

Mai:Jerk

Naru:**Corners of lips twitch almost forming a smile**

Well like I said RXR- see yah- oooh sqiurrel


	37. Chapter 37 Taniyama vs

Chapter Thirty-seven

May 10 5:12am

Naru groggily opened his eyes and studied the room around him. It was warm and dark. He tried to pull himself up, but felt pain crawl over his arms and leaned back down. After taking a few more breaths he finally set up and studied his surroundings. His eyes studied every part of the room. He was in a small hospital room. Lin was sleeping in one of chairs to the far right. Naru _sighed, "in the hospital story of my life."_

He then looked outside of the large window on the right of the room, the scenery seemed to be on the outskirts of Tokyo. He then looked back at Lin _, "it is either very late or early."_

He then turned his attention to a steady beep, he looked at the monitor hooked up to his heart. _"I know I am well enough alive."_ He pulled the chord off of him and dropped it on the floor.

As soon as the beeping stopped Lin jumped up awake, thinking that something happened to Naru.

He then settled when he saw the teen sitting up in the bed. He made his way to a seat right beside Naru , "you are probably wondering what happened."

Naru nodded to the man. Lin sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "you lost a few pints of blood, and needed four blood transfusions. The doctor said you were lucky to have survived before they could get there, but I guess you can thank Ayako and Mai for that. Your heart did stop in the ambulance and it took one minute to revive you, but they said the cuts if you give them time, they are so thin they are probably not going to scar."

Naru then felt the back of his neck, and then rubbed his arm down to the white sleeping kimono's sleeve and pulled it up, to see his forearm wrapped in white gaze with a dot of blood here and there, but nothing more. A new question came to his mind and he looked back up at Lin.

The Chinese man nodded understanding what he was about to ask , "Mai is here in a different room, while she got fewer cuts than you a long one goes down her face making it difficult for it to heal so they are monitoring it. She is in room 613, but it is very early in the morning- I doubt she is up yet."

Lin's phone then rang, he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. Naru looked over at it and groaned.

"They have been calling about you every hour."

Naru then eyed Lin and he sighed , "alright, I will tell them you woke up, but then fell back asleep. But you are going to have to talk to them soon enough to confirm that you are alright."

He then flipped the phone open and began to talk to the man on the other line. Lin quietly slipped out to continue talking.

After a minute of debating with himself Naru finally got up. Pain first crawled his skin, but he ignored it and continued to walk to the door. He saw Lin sitting in a seat turned away from him, still talking. Naru quietly closed the door and walked down the hall. _"Alright- 613, 613- he said room 613."_

It took a second to find the room, but when he did he carefully opened the door and held his breath.

The lights were off in there, it took him no less that a minute for his eyes to adjust. He then finally closed the door all the way, which slammed at the last minute. He flinched slightly as he looked over at the hospital bed, where someone tossed from the sound, but soon the form settled back down. He sighed _, "thank God."_

He then carefully made his way to the sleeping figure. His heart began to pound when he looked down at her. She was sleeping peacefully, with her legs curled up to her abdomen. Almost in a little ball. He felt the edges of his lips twitch, but fought it back, which was not to hard for then next thing he saw.

He noticed the taped gaze on the side of her face seemed to have halfway come off while she slept. Curiosity finally got the best of him and he gently picked up the gaze and pulled it back. When he did his chest tightened.

The flesh was red and angry, going in one straight line down her face. _"This was-- because --I made her go to the spirit, and when she asked for help I did not come at first." _Before he realized what he was doing he was inches away from her, he could feel the heat radiate off her skin, which seemed to now radiate off his cheeks, but he merely knelt and gingerly touched the top of her cut.

Her eyes tightened for one second, but then relaxed. He felt his heart pound again as he followed the thing, straight line of the cut with the knuckle of his finger down. He stopped at the ended of the cut, where his touch lingered for another moment, before finally rising up.

"_Lin is going to kill me if I am not in my room when he finishes the call."_

He then began to walk out, but before he turned the brass doorknob he turned back to her and sighed. He then whispered , "I know Gene is wrong."

He then slipped out into the hall and back to his room, while Lin was answering 'yes' 'no' question from the woman on the other side of the phone.

******

Mai felt someone shoving her on the arm. At first she ignored it, but it began to get faster.

"Mai get up- he is awake," she heard a familiar voice.

"Go away," she moaned.

She squinched her eyes together and felt a bolt of pain on the side of her face. Her eyes flashed open to see Lin standing in front of her. It took a minute for everything to come back to her.

Mai's felt the side of her face where the gaze was gone, and now laid on the floor._"How did it get..,"_ she forgot completely about it when she understood what Lin was saying.

Her eyes widened even more, which confirmed to Lin that she knew now.

He then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of bed.

"Come on," he said and nothing more.

When they finally made it to his room, Lin held the door for Mai to enter. Her heart began to pound, she looked back up at Lin _, "are you sure he wasn't delusional when he said he wanted to see me?! I mean I am the reason he is here."_

Lin turned his head towards the room. Telling Mai to go in.

The girl sighed and nodded to the man. She then took a deep breath, wondering what to expect as she took the first step. Her heart began to pound when she thought of what happened. She could still feel his blood gushing out of one of the longer wounds on his arm, from her trying to stop the bleeding. His face was already white as a sheet, it frightened her even more as the warm slimy blood began to cool. He laid there motionless. Lin was trying to keep him from stop breathing, getting blood all over himself in the process. _"The blood, I can still smell the blood. It took over his usual scent of cologne , tea and book pages and override it. It became his scent as though he had nothing else left."_ Cuts tattered his body left and right with his black shirt and trousers becoming an even darker shade. All that time she was pleading in her mind for him not to die, not to leave. Mai felt her eye lids become heavy, as she remembered perfectly her tears hitting the cut on his arm that was not drying out.

The image that laid before he shocked her even more. Naru was sitting up in bed, reading a thick book as though nothing had happened. _"Typical."_ His hand then went over a page and flipped it, that was when she saw it. The raveling gaze that started at his wrist and winded down his forearm into the sleeping kimono.

Naru then looked up at her. She was wearing her pink pajamas with her hair still tangled_, "I guess one of them brought those for her, here."_ He smirked slightly, but it went away before she could notice.

He then loudly closed the book that he was reading, which caused my to jump, and turn her attention back to him.

"Good to see you finally decided to join us back on earth," he teased.

Mai, just blankly looked at him- she did not know what she should say to him. She wasn't sure she could say anything anymore. Lin then closed the door and began to walk down the hall.

Mai's heart began to pound _, "wow- thanks Lin."_

She then looked back at Naru , "Ummm- err -um..,"

"_I have to say something- I have to say I am sorry for everything. I have to- I don't want him to be mad at me."_

Her heart began to pound faster and faster _, "I have to."_

She opened her mouth, but was stopped by Naru.

"Mai."

Mai nodded, his face it looked like he really has something to say. His cold blue eyes pierced into hers, as though he was looking at her, but much more. She gulped as her body tensed.

He sighed _, "I should just get this over with."_

"I am- sorry for what had happened. I am sorry that my emotions, got the best of me when you were upset and removed you from the case, and for– making you face it when you weren't ready. And I didn't stop him from cutting your face. F-forgive me."

He then looked down from being uncomfortable with what he just did.. Naru expected this to calm her down, but when he looked up he saw that it didn't.

She looked extraordinarily angered. _"What did I say."_

"What is your problem! You do always take the glory for the moment! Ever though that I spent two days thinking of a way to apologize to you! Ever though I was about to do it!, but NO you had to do it before anyone could do it. Can you just let me get the last word in for once, instead of doing what you did last time! What a self centered jerk! You get on my nerves!"

She then huffed and crossed her arms, waiting for a response.

"_That was– swe..."_

Mai was waiting for everything, anything he could say to that, but what he did next shocked her.

Naru's lips pulled apart, revealing pure white teeth as a genuine smile crept across his face, and he did nothing to stop for a few seconds.

Mai felt herself turn seven shades of red, as he eyes widened while looking at him _, "crap! Why is it that he has to look even more handsome when he smiles. And he never has even smiled like this in my dreams."_ Her heart began to pound harder and harder.

Suddenly the smile dropped into his usual facade when the door shook. Lin walked in first, but the Takigawa and so on.

They all came crowding into the room one after another. Mai still stood as she was in shock.

Naru looked back at her , "stop staring at me like an idiot- grow a brain Mai."

She finally snapped back into it.

She felt even more embarrassedand mumbled , "yeah yeah yeah, look at him. He finally woke up and grew a sense of humor. Who is the one who looks at themselves in the mirror for half the day-jerk."

"I have no reason not to," he said aging it on even more.

Finally she just groaned and sat down in a seat right next to Bou-san.

Naru's eyes then circled the room as all of them began to talk and said , "as I have told you time and time again this is very disrupted and is hard to concentrate."

Monk gave a playful smiled , "come on Naru- you have been in a rough condition for a few days, and you say we can not visit."

"This is not a visit, it is a disruption."

Mai sighed _, "he sounds like an old man."_

After a few minutes of all of them playfully aging Naru, and him trying to get them out Monk finally looked back over at Mai who was still in shock.

"Er Mai?"

"Hn?" she said not entirely getting back into her normal state of mind.

"Didn't you have a bandage on your face last night."

She then felt the cut, and Naru held his breath, remembering what he did.

She then smirked , "oh yeah it was on the floor this morning, I guess I might have tugged it off in my sleep. It is very itchy, but the doctor said I could go home today, and just call if I have any problems."

Naru then carefully began to breath again, but not without getting a strange look from Lin, who quickly turned his attention back to the group.

* * *

Read next chapter, or the cookies will eat you!!!


	38. Chapter 38 Hara

Chapter Thirty-eight

After a while all of them one by one left. Leaving Naru in his room. A nurse soon after came in with a white grocery bag.

"Davis-san you are good to leave," she said with a warm smile.

She then put the bag at the foot of the bed.

"Your guardian brought some clothes for you to change into."

Naru nodded at her, the room then filled with some tension as no thanks came from him. His eyes pierced into her with a solid blue. She then said , "well, I guess you would like to be alone, so good day."

She quickly walked out of the room, trying not to run. Naru sighed as she left and then turned to the bag. He closed the book in his hand and laid it down. He then leaned forward and grabbed the bag.

When he looked inside he saw a pair of black trousers, black socks, shined black shoes, and then a black turtle neck, but right next to it was a midnight blue one.

He groaned _, "Lin and Madoka are not going to stop until I wear some sort of colour! Well they are not going to win this fight today."_

Naru neatly put the blue turtle neck back in the bag and then got out of the bed.

He began to get dress carefully in each article of clothing, to make sure he did not mess up the gauze. After getting everything else on he was ready to do the hardest thing, put on his shirt without making his arms and upper chest begin to bleed.

He gingerly put his arms in it, with minimum pain coming from them and then took his head in.

"_Alright, I don't feel like I am bleeding, I guess the cuts are healing quick."_

He began to wriggle the cloth down his lean body, when he heard the door slam open behind him.

He quickly turned to see Masako slamming it back. His heart was racing in a different way than usual.

He quickly pulled down the rest of his shirt before she could memorize any part of him.

"_What is up with girls walking in on me when I am getting dressed! Why has this been happening lately, I mean sure it happened in England, but this is different!"_

Naru remembered how one day when he was fourteen he woke up like any average day and began to get dressed in one of his favourite blue, dress shirts. As he began to button it up a girl came into his room, filled with excitement. She was obsessed over him, and tried to take his shirt. She had crawled in through Gene's opened window to come see him.

"_I hate fan club girls, I understand why they are obsessed with me, but come on- I one time saw my hair for sell on ebay"_

He then looked back at Masako who was setting down her old fashioned purse and slightly cringed _, "but this is worse."_

She pulled the sleeve of her kimono to her mouth, and looked at him curiously.

"Kazuya would you, like to go to dinner with me tonight, please."

She looked at him hopefully, he could just feel her smile right now as she tried to take his hand.

The answer out of his mouth shocked them both , "no." He brought his hand down, and it felt as though he never even touched her in the first place.

Masako was taken back for a moment and then relaxed , "alright then, lets go to a movie or something."

"No."

He could see the hope in her eyes begin to fade , "then how about..,"

"Don't you understand Miss. Hara, I don't want to go anywhere with you."

There was a silence in the room. Naru held her gaze at Masako, being careful not to break it first.

She then took a few steps closer to him, beginning to look aggravated , "you do understand that I sti..,"

"Miss. Hara I am fully aware of what you could do with that tape. I do not want to have any closer of a relationship, other than coworkers. It is not professional for us to do this. You surely understand this, seeing as in how your father comes from the business world as so does mine. I feel nothing towards you, and I have never from the start- you must understand this."

She seemed to get more angry with every word out of his mouth, tears soon began to fall down her face as she asked him one question , "wh-what do-does she have tha-t I don't. Wh-why do you love her."

Naru's heart began to pound when he heard this, but he turned around and said coldly , "I love no one."

"Th-that can't be true- then why is it that you call her Mai, and I have to be ."

Naru kept his head turned away, refusing to answer the question.

"You-u have never said her last name, eve-r since I first met you."

Naru stayed silent, which angered Masako even more.

"I have told you everything about me! You already knew everything about me! Why is it a girl that you just met, you instantly called her by her name!"

Tears streaked down her face even more, as she awaited an answer from the black clad boy.

"Because I don't know you Miss. Hara- I never had."

Almost all of the anger she had seemed to be washed away with more sadness, and tears. It felt like her heart was shattering, even now as he was calling everything off, he still looked as handsome as the first day she saw him.

"And- yo-u think you know her eve-n more wh-en it to-o-k you a fe-ew months to realize he-r family was de-ead."

Naru's fist tightened _, "I- I never looked through any of her personal_ _files to find it. Nothing was stopping me, why did I not- wait?"_

"Miss. Hara, I do not believe I have to answer any more of these question, I would still rather me think of you as a colleague and nothing more."

"You- don't think I haven't noticed why you are doing this- I-I still remember how you acted on our last date. Yo-u acted like a completely different person, and you still won't accept why you did."

Naru stayed quiet as she began to cry even more.

"I did not act any different."

"Yes you did! Yes you did, you were jealous Oliver."

"I-I would never take..,"

"But you did, I think you already know who has the key to your heart, but you refuse to let her see the lock.."

"Your wrong," he said coldly, which was enough to stop her. _"He doesn't even argue with me, like with her. He is just trying to end it- while he will continue it with her, as though she was his wife."_

"Now tell me Miss. Hara- where is the tape."

Masako bit her bottom lip, keeping it tightly sealed.

Naru the took a few steps closer to her.

He leaned over her, and ran hand through her hair.

"I am going to find that tape one way or another," he whispered in her ear.

This made her begin to blush wildly. Her heart began to pound hard.

Masako's eyes went to her purse and Naru smirked.

He quickly dropped his hand and made his way to the purse. When he opened it up there was nothing in it at all. Nothing, that is unless you count the cassette tape, that is obviously a few years old. Hey quickly took it out and threw the purse aside.

She looked at Naru pitifully , "please don't..,"

Naru then pressed his thumb in the middle of the tape and broke it in half without a second thought.

"_It feels like he did that to my heart instead."_

Masako then tried to make a step towards him, but ended up tripping.

When she hit Naru, it went right over one of the larger cuts on his chest, causing him to stumble back on the hospital bed with Masako. Masako made no attempt to move as she looked in his face.

The blush on her face was growing even more red than before.

She then tried to bury her head in his chest, and began to work her way to his neck, and then lips, but Naru rolled over and took her off of him. It almost shocked her even more when she looked into his eyes. He was furious.

"I do not want to try anything at all. Why can you not understand that. That was the last tape, it's over- get that in your skull."

There was a silence in the room for a moment. Suddenly Masako started again , "Yes that is the last tape, but I had it transferred on DVD."

Naru's eyes widened larger than usual, he looked like he was about to be sick.

"And all it takes is for me to give one to Mai, and tell her to watch it. I don't believe it would be that hard to do- being as gullible as she is. You know she is."

Naru the straightened up, as the anger began to rise in his system. _"Crap- I thought I had them all, and she is right- Mai would watch anything if you tell her she should."_

Naru then cursed under his breath in English as Masako wiped off the rest of her tears.

"So I see you understand your situation. So when I tell you we are having dinner tonight, you say."

"Pick you up at nine," Naru chocked out painfully.

Masako then stood up , "I like you, I really do. Please don't hate me, I just want you to love me back."

Naru looked away as she tried to grab his hand again , "I don't love you- I never will Miss. Hara, what you are doing is just a waste of my time."

He felt Masako's nails dig into his hand, but he didn't care that she was trying to make him feel everything.

"And whether you want it or not, they are going to find out one day. But I doubt you want it to be tomorrow, so until you have the courage to tell them I will see you tonight."

"Leave."

Masako was slightly shocked , "what?"

"Leave- now, before I get the hospital staff to kick you out."

She then dropped his hand , "fine."

Masako grabbed her purse from the floor and began to walk to the door.

"I will see you tonight, I can't wait."

She waited a second for a response, which of course never came.

Naru stayed in the same position as before, not even making eye contact with her.

She then sighed and walked out of the door.

As soon as the door closed Naru kicked one of the desks aggressively, and then fell back on the bed.

"_I hate her."_

* * *

Okay- I know this is a little..., more than what I usually write , yeah two chapters, but think as this as an early Valentines Day present, a bit of fluff, and a LOT of Masako pounding, she is just relentless- isn't she.

Honestly- I am surprised no one has labeled her as a stalker yet.

And I know that girl think, from back in England is a little out there, but I just thought you would like it.

Also next chapter will have a little more fluff, but I will not tell you who it will be, maybe more than one.., But it will have fluff- scouts honor

Now review if you think you would be that girl in Naru's memory- come on, you know you want to.


	39. Chapter 39 Letters

Chapter Thirty-nine

May 10 6:30

Mai sat at her desk, searching through files- extremely bored. Lin said that Naru wanted him to start training Mai again as soon as they got back at the office. Right now he is preparing to do so.

Mai blew a tag of hair away from her left eye for a second. _"Wow- who knew Naru not being here, and ordering me around would be so boring."_

Her head slumped to her desk, making sure though that her cut was not touched by anything. She gingerly touched it _, "it doesn't hurt that much anymore. If Naru did not stand in front of me- I would probably be dead right now."_

Her heart seemed as though it began to beat so fast, it was groaned, _"Why do I still like him!? I mean, after every time he has insulted me- I should have taken it to heart, but why have I not? Could I think that- he really does not mean when he tells all that stuff, about me being an idiot, about me being clumsy."_

She thought of Naru earlier that day when he smiled, not grin- but truly smile

"_I have never seen him smile like that, even the Naru in my dream won't smile with his teeth. I could have very well thought he had braces or something by how little he ever showed his teeth."_

The thought then occurred to her_, _she imagined the world's biggest narcissist having braces on his teeth. She began to giggle _, "but his teeth are straight and white. But that would be hilarious if Naru had braces. I would probably never live it down! But the way he was smiling- he wasn't overdoing it, or anything. Maybe it was fake, just to calm me down for being mad at him, how did his eyes look? Uggh- come on think- think. I can't remember his eyes? All I can think of is his smile.- Kouki has a good smile, but he flashes it around so much- I guess I am kind of used to it."_

Mai then sighed and leaned back up _, "I wonder if he did ever wear braces- or anything embarrassing for that matter."_

Mai looked over at the office with the golden plate that said 'CEO' on it.

"_I wonder.., NO, NO ,NO- I can't go into his office while he is gone! Why am I even thinking of that- but it is just there, and Lin is not here to stop me."_

Mai then stood _, "well maybe just a peep."_

She then crept to the door. Her hand shakily touched the handle. She took a deep breath _, "alright here it goes."_

She turned the handle and slowly opened the door, trying not to make any noise at all. When the crack was large enough for her to squeeze into she wriggled right in. The room was dark, but she did not dare to turn on the lights for Lin to see. So she relied on the very thin slits of light that was coming from the blinds.

The box she had seen before was still there, neatly tucked away in the corner. _"I wonder what is on it- I just wish I could read it! Why does Naru have to right so constantly in different languages. I mean what is wrong with Japanese?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a thumping sound that was coming from a few doors down. _"I don't have that long."_

She then made her way to his desk. _"Alright Mai, just open a few drawers and then I am out of here."_

She put her hand on the top right one, and carefully opened it. Once it was fully opened she flinched, expecting some alarm or something of that nature to pop out.

As her heat beat began to return to normal. Her eyes then began to focus on what was in it. Folders, and books where neatly piled together, one on top of another in Naru's own organizational system, by size, shape, colour, age, and importance. Mai has only barely cracked the system. She groaned_ , "what- this is it- come one Naru, I expected a little more on you. No embarrassing pictures, family pictures, just a picture of you as a kid, a past girlfriend. It is as though he was put on this earth with no identity at all."_

She then pressed her hand on the folders and hand tipped the balance of something. She perked up _, "what?"_

She carefully pulled up the folders, and put them on the desk. She then looked into the desk. The first thing she pulled out was something extremely weird. _"A camera?"_ It was not just a camera, it looked like it was just as state of the art as all of the stuff they use for the investigation, maybe a little bit more. _"This is weird."_

She popped the end off and saw that no film was in it, as a matter of fact it looks like it has hardly been touched, let alone used. _"Now why would Naru have a camera here? Maybe he takes pictures of himself, and then goes to dinner with them."_ She had to stop herself from laughing at the image of Naru she just got. The saddest part was that it was believable.

"_Come on Mai, control yourself. Look the plastic on the lens has not even been taken off, maybe this was a gift from someone or something."_

Mai then carefully put the camera back, with the files back in the desk. After she closed it, she could not help but not help open the next one, but nearly choked when she saw what was at the top of the pile, a mirror. _"Oh my gosh, what a narcissist_!!!!"

She picked up the mirror with care, and smirked at her reflection.

"I bet you are glad to finally be looking at someone else for a change," she whispered , "wait did I just say that? Uhh his narcissisticness is contagious."

She then noticed a pair of black gloves.

"_Wait- I have seen him wear these before."_

She put down the mirror, and picked up the gloves. They were leather, and obviously well managed. Mai looked inside them, at the tag. There was a black smear on it, but she noticed two letters in there. The only problem was that they were in English. _"Man I really wish I paid attention in English now, but alright I think that is a- I don't know. What could that mean- someone initialize? I give up, but why would that be put in the gloves?"_

She shrugged and put them right next to the mirror. _" That is weird- Naru doesn't seem like the kind of person that would accept hand me down's. And it being in English, why?"_

The thoughts were erased when she saw the next thing in the drawer. The only thing left in the drawer were letters. Letters upon letters, piled up on one another. Each one had written the back the same two letters on the back as the gloves, very elegantly. It looked like Naru's handwriting. Mai began looking through them, everyone of them had a date at the top, some were as recent as two weeks ago, and one went back a few months before they even met. The weirdest part was that they were all letters written by Naru, but no responses. But each one seemed to have six or seven sheets of paper in it.

"_Well this is completely normal for any seventeen year old boy to have," _she thought sarcastically _, "then again what is normal about Naru."_

Mai then picked up the most recent letter and debated in her mind _, "they are not sealed, just tucked, it wouldn't hurt to just take a peep inside. But what if it is really something I shouldn't see, but then again I shouldn't be seeing this in the first place at all."_

Mai finally sickly put the letter back down _, "I would probably not be able to read it anyway."_

She then put everything else up and opened the next drawer. This one confused her even more. There were pill bottles, several of them in the front of the drawer. She pulled out several, some were sleeping pills, others were energy pills, but she did not have to think too much to realize why he had these.

"_I guess his body can't function completely normal with PK, if he has too little energy or too much, but every bottle seems like the seal has not even been broken. Lin might make him keep these as a precaution or something. If it was anyone but Naru right now, I would probably think he has insomnia. Wow I am surprised that Lin does not make him keep a Fibbulator." _

She placed the pills bottles back in the drawer. When she put the last one up something caught her eye. A little piece of paper was retreading from a book, and it had the symbol for Delta on it.

"_Delta airlines? Why?"_

She ever so slightly pulled out the piece of paper _, "a plane ticket?"_

It looks like one of the plane tickets you would give as a gift for someone to go somewhere anytime. _"Now where would Naru want to go?"_

She tried to look at the destination when the office door slammed open, with Lin standing there stunned.

"_Uh oh."_

"Mai..,"

"H-Hai."

"Come here."

She shakily stood, and walked to him.

"Now what did you see," he asked sternly.

"N-Nothing really, I couldn't read- it."

He stayed quiet for a minute, which added a few paces more to Mai's heart beat. She knew she was going to get it.

"Lin..,"

"No," he said _"remember who to treat her like," _Madoka's words ringed in his head.

He then sighed , "are you sure you didn't see anything."

She nodded , "please don't tell Naru."

"Alright, this will be our secret."

She peeped up at him, she was even more scared than before _, "is he dying?"_

She feels like her heart has jumped into her throat.

Lin then smirked , "come on."

He began to step out of the office, but Mai stayed frozen there, still in shock.

He turned around and smirked again , "if you stand like that, Naru is going to know you did something."

Mai's brain was still trying to rewire itself _, "he is- letting me get away with it. Okay when you fell down one the last case did you bump your head on something!"_

He then shrugged and began to walk off, Mai finally moved her legs , "Lin wait up."

He finally stopped, letting the small brunette catch up with him.

"So- um what are we going to do today."

"Same as always," he said.

Mai sighed , "o-kay I guess," _"I guess he means the same exercises- woohoo, another day for Lin to lecture me. Who knew as guy that hardly speaks can bore you with one word."_

They finally made it to the spare room, where Lin had everything ready.

Mai took her usual seat and leaned back while Lin got the rest of the supplies.

"_I don't see why he keeps trying, well why Naru keeps forcing him to do this. I know he doesn't like it. I am not that good of a psychic anyway- so why does he not rely on Masako. After all she hangs all over him anyway. I would not be surprised if I ever see her room and it has pictures of Naru sleeping, except from a window or something. But why is he not going to tell Naru about me being in his office? I was sure I was about to be fired, or murdered. I can't tell which one it was going to be."_

Mai was interrupted when she heard Lin step back into the room. He leaned down to her level and put the plugs on her body, and did everything else. He got up and sighed , "alright, try to focus on something, anything, anything at all."

Mai nodded an closed her eyes. _"Alright, alright- lets see here box- box box box."_

The world around her seemed to begin to slip away, as she suddenly got deeper, deeper. Mai began to get closer to the goal- but then she snapped up gasping for air with Lin right in front of her.

Her eyes snapped down, feeling ashamed , "I failed again- didn't I."

"Yes," he said harshly.

She gritted her teeth , "I knew it- I can never do it, can I? Sorry for wasting your time."

He looked down at the girl, who was still keeping her head down low, and something began sinking in his stomach _, "she really is trying her best. Maybe it is just her attention- I can not believe I am doing this Madoka, but lets try it your way."_

He put his hand on her shoulder , "there Mai- don't be upset. Lets try a new approach. How about like a game."

Mai perked up and looked at him , "a game."

She seemed to be a little more happy with a cute smirk on her face _, "God- they even have facial expressions down to an art."_

"Well- sort of," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well how is it 'sort of?"

"What is one of your favourite places to go, or one of your favourite things."

"The Cherry Blossoms."

"They are in full bloom right now, are theynot Mai?"

Mai nodded to the man.

"And the park has..,"

"I don't need to know right now," Lin said, before she would go into a five hour conversation like someone close to him, "you just got the park in your head. Now focus on the park, focus on the Cherry Trees. Let your mind take over Mai. I know you can do it, and if you get excited don't fight it, go with it and focus."

Mai shrugged to him and settled back down. _"Alright- the park."_ Her breathing began to get slow and steady, all of the candles around her seemed to be flickering in the same pace of her breathing. It seemed they were doing the same dance around her. The room seemed to be getting darker and darker by each second, this time she welcomed it.

**I feel so tired, but good- where am I. Everything seems to be in shades of blue and purple. I feel like I am moving while -I am not. It feels funny. I began to walk a few steps, not knowing which direction I was going. It feels like I have to keep on walking. Suddenly I begin to feel drained again, and something else entered my senses. I see- pink, though my vision is blurry. Suddenly I can hear children's laughter. Everything began to get clearer. I know where I am!**

**I am standing in the middle of the cobble stone sidewalk. The sun is beginning to touch the tops of the cherry blossoms. I can feel the soft breeze on my face, it is not as strong as spring wind- but not as warm as summer breeze. There are some children playing with kites, catching the last bits of spring before we go into summer. I could not help but smile at them.**

**I then felt something fall against my cheek. My hand quickly caught it before it hit the ground. It is a cherry blossom that is a beautiful shade of pink. It feels so real in my hand. I brush it against my face again, letting the soft petals tickle my nose. I then put the flower on a bench as I felt weak again. Everything faded as I slipped back**

Mai jolted in her seat, shocked. It took her a minute to realize that she was back. Lin looked at her worryingly , "Mai are you okay."

She smiled and hugged the man , "thanks Lin- thanks for believing in me. I did it- I did it. I went to the park."

He smirked down to the girl , "it was no problem Mai."

Mai then heard someone clear their throat, and saw Naru standing at the doorway. He was leaning against the door frame. Seeing his older assistant not fighting back from Mai hugging him made his blood boil.

"_How is he not fighting back- no he was encouraging her!"_ He thought bitterly.

Mai then let go of Lin and smiled at Naru , "Naru- I did it! I actually did it."

"I believe I heard you the first time Mai."

Mai shrugged off him being rude right now about this. Before she knew it she had her arms around Naru , "thank you- thank you for not giving up on me Naru. Your right all I needed was to focu...,"

She then stopped when she realized what she was doing. Her eyes then met the boy's that she was hugging. Her face began to blush, and she let go.

"_Did I really just do that?!!"_ Her heart began to pound ferociously in her chest. She felt like she was about to pass out from embarrassment.

"_Did I really just allow that."_

His body was still stiffened, but was surprised the cuts did not hurt when she did that. It was unlike what Masako. He realized she was probably not going to be the first one to talk right now.

"_I have to do something."_

"So it was the park that you saw."

Mai nodded to him.

"Well then come on."

She stared at him confused , "what?"

"We are going to go to the park to see if you are correct."

"_The park- okay I think Lin is dying, and Naru is still getting some brain after affect from the meds at the hospital. Am I going to see a flying pig now? Wait I should just put Masako on an airplane."_

Naru then turned around to Mai again- who was smiling at her plan , "are you going to stand there like an idiot all day, stupid."

She groaned and mumbled , "self centered, workaholic, teaholic jerk," as she walked out of the room.

Naru then put her jacket in front of her, as they made it to the front door.

"It's still cold out there today- I don't want you missing work tomorrow."

She took her jacket without a second word, and zipped it up.

He then opened the door , "lets go."

* * *

Wooh hoo- that is the most romantic chapter I have written! I should just keep it like this- NOT

Let me tell you a little secret- this is not the chapter I was talking about last chapter- I thought it would be good if I did this one first

The real one will probably be posted on Valentines Day.

Fibbulator- THAT LITTLE WORD IS ALSO SUPPOSED TO BE MISPELLED- IT IS MAI AFTER ALL.

the real word for that is that machine you see people go 'clear' with two little pads rubbed against each other to restart a heart.

Well- loooooooooooooook! a green button, click it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	40. Chapter 40 QnA

Hey- I decided to publish this chapter a day early, just in case anyone has to go out tomorrow. So pop up some popcorn, and get a box of chocolate , and sit back to enjoy this chapter-Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter Forty

He led Mai outside, where she was first greeted by a breeze, like in her vision, but he was right it was still pretty cold.

Naru then began to walk, and Mai had to catch up with him. _"I can not believe this is happening. I keep on thinking if I blink, I am going to wake up somewhere right now."_

Everyone down Shibuya street looked at them curiously. Mai just ignored it , becoming more engulfed in her thoughts.

Naru looked down at her and tried not to smirk _, "she really is an air head."_

Mai kept on being caught up in her own little world, until she felt something hit the back of her head. Her eyes then looked up at Naru, who still had his hand in the air.

She clamped her fist together , "Hey Naru what is your problem?!"

"Stop acting like a space cadet."

"Eh? What do you take me for?"

He smirked slightly and Mai's turned red , "don't answer that!"

"Alright then, well were here."

Mai then looked in front of her. The park was beautiful, just like in her vision. Every single tree was in full bloom, with sakura's and petals hitting the ground as children laughed all around them. Naru then began to walk down one of the pathways.

"Naru wait up!"

He only stopped for a second for her to catch up.

"I told you not to be an air head.."

She quickly looked away, with her face turning red again. _"Jerk."_

Her anger then flooded away when she looked at the scenery around her _, "he might be acting like a total jerk, but he didn't have to come with me. There really is more to you than meets the eye Naru. Even if it is something you don't want others to see. Though you probably show someone, don't you. What is with those letters Naru? Were those gloves a gift to you by someone close to you? It is hard to believe that someone could actually be close to you, and you let them. Though I still think you are a narcissist- after all a mirror, really Naru? But the pills, why didn't you tell anyone?"_

He then looked down at her, and Mai suddenly felt like an idiot- realizing that she had been staring at her.

"So should I ask why you were..,"

"Nothing- Nothing," she said too quickly. He continued to eye her.

She then sighed , "I was just wondering- what is the –difference between poltergeist activity and a haunting."

He then eyed her more _, "are you serious Mai?!"_

She then looked down at the ground , "sorry- I guess that was kind of stupid- huh?"

He sighed , "why yes- yes it is."

She groaned _, "he could be at least a little bit kind."_

"Poltergeist activity is a list of nine criteria that is used to identify a haunting as you already know. A haunting is any combination of these phenomena."

Mai suddenly looked up _, "he actually- answered my question."_

She watched him turn around, and saw his turtleneck move down revealing bruises that are still covering his neck. And then she saw the way he stepped, he still had a bit of a limp to him. Suddenly she started feeling guilty again.

"You know- you should have just let me apologize."

He looked down at Mai again.

"It is my fault that you are limping, and everything from the last case was my fault. Why is it the one time I want to accept something that is my fault, you apologize. And any other time you automatically force me to be the one at fault."

She then stopped walking , "I don't get you that much- I really don't."

"So you say you don't- understand me? Well how many questions have you asked about me?"

"Don't try to make this my fault! You are already so secretive with everything you do. Do you really think that I was going to ask you a question that it personal?"

"I am guessing that is not rhetorical."

"Everything might as well be rhetorical with you!"

Suddenly several people stopped whatever it is they were doing and stared at them.

One mother whispered in her daughter's ear , "it is not polite to look, they are just teenagers on a date."

Mai felt her face begin to turn red _, "they think I am actually on a date with him."_

She then turned back around when the same girl said , "teenagews awe wiewd. Mommy."

Naru then whispered with no emotion , "alright then- fine I will answer a few of your questions, or I may not. Just stop getting upset, you are making a scene."

Her attention turned back to the teen she was walking with, and she nodded to his request.

"Alright then- come on- I will tell you when it is alright to ask me anything."

He began to stride, and Mai tried to keep up- still thinking over which questions to ask him. _"I have to ask him something that can not lead him to not truly answer it, but nothing too bold where he will not answer it at all."_

Naru then looked around, careful to make sure there was not a single thing in earshot- which was not hard. The sun was starting to set and no one really cares to be that deep in the park so close to night.

He then looked down at his assistant, who was obviously thinking about what to ask him first. He slightly smirked _, "she is actually putting a lot of thought into this."_

"Mai."

"Eh," she said as she jumped up slightly, being shocked.

"Okay- just a few questions. Please don't make them too idiotic"

"Um- have you always, you know -have PK." She said nervously.

"Have- PK?"

She nodded _, "well at least she is not asking anything more personal."_

"As far as I remember yes I have. I believe Lin has already told you the arrangements of us meeting, and what terms they were strictly on."

"Oh- yeah," she said- trying to sound like she understood what he said.

He then looked back up and continued walking _, "he- answered my question- wow this actually feels good."_

"Have anymore- or are you going to stare at me all night," said Naru rudely.

"Well has it ever given you any troubles, like when you were little. Could your body handle it- or did you have to take anything because of it."

"_Is she talking about prescription drugs,"_thought Naru. Suddenly a little voice in the back of his mind singed _, ""pill popper- little brother was a pill popper.""_

"Shut up- I was not a pill popper," he growled.

"What," said Mai- looking scared. _"Okay- now that was probably a little too personal."_

Naru finally realized that he said the last part out loud.

"Oh- yes I did have to take several medications- if I didn't I would either stay up for a week, or sleep for a month."

Mai began to nervously laugh. _"That was close- I better be careful next time, before Gene makes me say something I will really regret."_

"Mai- when have you ever known me to joke around with something."

She then stopped and muttered , "well how much do I here you talk in the first place?- jerk"

"What did you say- you want me to stop answering your questions. It's fine with me Mai," he said, continuing to tease.

"No-o," she pouted, stomping her feet on the ground like a child.

"_I am finally getting to understand some part of you."_

Her cheeks were slightly puffed out from pouting, as Naru fought back the urge to smirk at the girl. Her hair was painted with the golden colour of the sun as it set. While she was still slightly pale, the light seemed to make her skin radiate. Naru wished in the back of his mind that heat will not show on his white cheeks, turning them softly pink. The smell of her hair then came back into his mind.

"_God- why can I not forget about that? I just fell asleep right next to her by accident, is that so much of a crime for this to happen to me? What is even happening to me? I don't feel right, but I feel right at the same time. I want to break all of the rules, just to keep them together."_

He then thought of what Gene said before, about what he did self consciously. _"He must have been lying- he must have. Lets see- what do I remember when I woke up- I don't even remember how I fell asleep, I think I was working one placing a word about her, why can I not remember the word! Huh- lets not get upset about that right now. Okay this is what happened when I woke up..,"_

He then tried to remember everything, down to how he was breathing when he woke up. His stomach then dropped when he remember some part of it. The bridge of his nose was up against her forehead, with some of her hair scattered next to him. His lips were only inches from her skin. He could feel her breaths, but of course why should he not. There after all was not even an inch between their bodies, but he could not remember where his hand rested, all he could think of was that he was warm.

"_Gene must have just put that in my had, he had to have. That or it was a dream, no a-a nightmare. He had to- he had to."_

"Great- you shut off," pouted Mai. Naru then snapped back into his normal state of mind, well simi-normal.

"Alright, fine I'll answer a few more questions he snapped.

Mai's face then brightened up as he said that. He watched as the gears in her head began to turn.

H er eyes seemed to pop when she had it , "I got it- are you part of the men in black?"

He groaned _, _"I hunt ghosts not aliens- you should know that by now- even by your intelligence level. And before you ask- no I am not part of a secret monster hunting cult that keeps the teeth of werewolves and dip them in silver. Also no- I have never head butted a demon."

Mai's face then filled with disappointment and muttered , "kill joy."

"What?"

She then flushed , "uh nothing- I sneezed."

He raised his eyebrow, with his face giving the 'you are not a good liar look.'

She groaned , "can you just believe me for one thing just once!"

"I could, but I then would be gullible- that is not a skill I possess, but you however you do."

Mai tightened her fist , "you know what you are a..,"

She suddenly tripped and began to fall down. As she braced for the impact something caught her hand and held her up. She then looked to her left and saw Naru standing over her, barely an inch away from her. His face was set in stone. She gulped as he pulled her up firmly.

"Can you just watch where you step," he growled.

She took her hand back and rubbed it, averting his gaze _, "he is such a meany when he has to help me. Not even his grip on my hand when he pulls me up is gentle."_

""_Gentle""_ said a voice in the back of Naru's head _, ""you have to be gentle.""_

"_I was being gentle,"_ he thought back.

""_Not from where everyone else would look at it Noll.""_

He then groaned and looked at Mai. His heart began to beat like a humming bird's wing again. And he knew part of him expected it, but the other was repulsed by it.

"Mai- are you hurt?" he asked carefully.

She looked up at him, slightly surprised. _"Is he being serious about being kind to- me??"_ She looked into his blue eyes, the seemed to still be as cold as usual, but something else was in them. It made Mai feel reassured.

"Um- yeah, not a scratch on me for once."

He nodded and then continued walking _, "what was that about Naru."_

She then turned around and saw a bench, and smiled.

"Naru this is it- I was here."

He looked around at the scenery, and observed everything in detail.

"Are you sure?"

Mai looked around, everything was painted with a golden color as the sky was darkening, but she was able to see everything clearly. When she made it to the bench she saw the cherry blossom.

A smile graced her lips , "I am sure."

He fought the urge to smile at what she had done _, "well she actually did it."_

She brought the cherry blossom to her lips and ran it across them, it was the same feeling as before.

"Mai what are you doing?"

She just looked at Naru and smiled , "Mio- I love them, this was the one I picked up."

He nodded , "well that is- nice to know.- I believe we should continue forward."

"But we came the other way."

"The park is in a circle Mai- we already walked about half of it."

"Oh- I guess you are right."

A breeze then began to kick up and the cherry blossom was blown out of hands.

It took her a few seconds to react , "eh- hey, my cherry blossom."

She began to run for it, but stopped when a pale hand caught it. Naru held it carefully in his hand as he straightened himself up. He opened his hand and looked at it for a second and then walked back up to Mai.

"Na...,"

She stopped when he brushed away some of her hair. His hand gently held it back as placed the mio behind her ear, neatly tucked.

"This way you will have both hands to use for coordination and still not loose it."

His hand lingered on her face only a moment longer and then dropped back down. Mai's eyes were wide with surprised, and it felt like she forgot how to breath.

He then began to continue walking, leaving Mai a few feet apart from each other. His hands were neatly tucked into the pockets of his clothing, and his head was held high.

"_He is acting like he did nothing! Was that a joke or something?!"_

One of the things that Mai could not see was that Naru's heart was about to pound out of his chest so hard he felt like he was about to be sick. He was also thinking in the back of his mind _, "idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot."_

Another breeze then came by and Mai shivered. _"I better catch up before I am left behind."_

She then broke into a run, trying to keep up with the seventeen year old ahead of her.

It took a few minutes for her brain to begin to work right again _, "okay- he was probably doing a sick joke- and I still have a little while to ask him a few more questions- hmm..,"_

"I have it," she said out loud.

Naru turned to her slightly confused, but refused to show it , "have what Mai?"

"Well you did say I could ask you anything right now."

"I did."

"So I am wondering- do you have any family, like sisters or broth..,"

Naru stopped in his tracks, as if he was frozen. His hair hung over his now wide eyes.

"-er."

He stayed still, as if he had just been hit with all of the force of the world. It seemed all of his memories had just erupted, and his emotions were about to blow the top.

Mai began to worry as the cold figure continued to stay still

"Naru?"

"_What did I say?"_

"Gene," he whispered in a soft voice, soft enough for Mai not to hear.

"What?"

Naru then began to half walk/run, keeping his head down low.

"It's late, the sun is almost down, I believe I have overstayed. And I have a date with Hara-san tonight. I have to go."

He then tried to sped past her, but something gripped her heart, which in turn gripped the sleeve of his shirt.

He still hung his head low, with his eyes outside her gaze.

"Naru please..,"

She then stopped when the wind picked up and blew Naru's raven hair outside his eyes for a second.

Her grip slipped from his arm, and as it did he began to run off- leaving her behind.

He continued running, faster and faster as the sun settled on the other part of the world. The day life of Tokyo was dying, making the night come alive.

He did not know where he was running at the time. All that he could notice was memories flashing in front of his eyes.

"_Noll- check out what I can do. Hey Noll can I have your cake. Noll do that trick again. I am not afraid of you- I am afraid of nothing. Noll come on- there is a birds nest outside in the oak tree, lets go see. Noll listen to me I am your big brother, little brothers always listen to their big brothers. Can you just have fun once Noll- you're a kill joy. Noll come outside with me and Lin. Noll- why do you like blue, black is the best colour- it is so cool. Noll mum said we can ride The Eye for our birthday. Why can you not me in my class, you always hang out with adults. Noll this is boring. I missed you"_

All these sentences replayed each other in his mind. He has ever since the accident kept them under lock and hey, now they were all there, as though he can not think of anything.

Suddenly one memory came sliding into his mind.

"_Happy Sixteenth Birthday,"_ said a strong voice in his mind.

He remembered staring out of the window, not even meeting the person behind him _, "there is nothing happy about today."_

He finally ran into a slim dark alley before anyone could see him. His back went against the wall, and his legs finally gave out. He barely broke a sweat from all of the running, but was heavily panting.

"_Why did I do that?!"_

His body began to slightly tremble _, "what is happening to me? Why am I like this? I have never even- cried over what happened, why did I have to chose this moment to act like this? Gene- He never did anything wrong, why did he get taken away?!!! He did not deserve to be taken like that! And- I had to watch it. I had to watch him be taken from me."_

His trembling fist them tightened, as he tried to get control over his entire body again. He slammed it on the hard concrete.

"_What is with that girl? Any- time she says something I take it to heart, I have never done that. It has been over a year, I should be over it, why did I act like that with her. She always takes away every boundary I_ _put, destroys every barricade I put up. And the flower- why did I do that, it was like I lost every bit of myself. Why did I even hire her before? I can't even remember that, but I remember all of this in my head- some of this I have not thought of in years. Mai- what have you done with me?"_

His head then shot up _, "Mai! I left her in the park at night. Idiot! Something might happen to her, but I can't go back. Not after what I did, it would just not be right. I would not look right, by the sides it is almost nine. Hara-san is probably waiting for me. Great- another night to be blackmailed."_

He then rose, and composed himself once again. There was a feeling in his gut though, he tried to ignore at the moment. He felt alone, and he has since Mai's hand dropped from his arm. A feeling he has deluded for over a year is all of the sudden there again, hungry and waiting to end him.

As this happened Mai stayed at the park, right where she dropped her grasp, repeating the word in her mind she was trying to say. _"Stay Naru- please- stay with me."_

Not a soul is around her in the darkness, or so she thinks.

* * *

Okay- alright cliffie for what is going to happen, I tried to keep Naru in character for this chapter, so I had to go back and watch half of the Ghost Hunt episodes to make sure of that, please don't hate me for how he acted in the end.

I know it is wierd to see him act like that, but I tried my hardest to keep him just right.

Also let me answer a few questions for some people

Mio- it is a beautiful cherry blossom Mi means beautiful, Ou is a cherry blossom

Sakura is a -well cherry tree.

The Eye, that Gene was talking about is The Eye of London, look it up if you do not know what it is- you will be amazed. The view at the top is amazing, but not for the faint of heart.

Well tell me what you think of this chapter, it took me forever to write, but I promised a chapter on Valentines- and so here it is.

Unless something major happens I will keep up with my story- this one is not going to die out- believe, I will not abandon it.

Also I did not find where I should mention this in my story- so I might as well tell you, the park they are at is the one from that case.

Oh yeah one more thing the remember how I said a while back that their relationship was like the song 'Going Under' By Evanescence.

Well the way it is kind of now is like from the song 'Kryptonite' by Three Doors Down. It is mostly Naru's POV though, since the last one was Mai's

Also the way Mai is feeling right now with what happened is the the Sugarland song 'Stay'

And as much as right now Naru would not admit it, he is kind of like 'Just So You Know' by Jesse McCartney

I know these are like a lot of different styles of music, but I listen to just about everything in the world. The reason I do this is because some people are visual like to compare something, to something else. Also girls are moslty moved emotion wise by anything audio- so most of you will understand what is going that I can not put in the story.

Hey look a green button- press it!!!!!!!!!!


	41. Chapter 41 What happens in the park,

Chapter Forty-One

9:01 May Tenth

Masako waited anxiously in front of the steps of SPR. Lin had already gone home a few hours ago, leaving the lights out, and the door locked. _"Where is he?! He has never been late! I guess he does not want to see me- no matter. I just need to go and find Mai's place if he is going to act like that."_

Footsteps were then heard taping along the dank street. She turned to the direction of the sound. Naru steadily walked to her, taking all the time he could before he reached her.

Masako was slightly when she saw him. His face was as it normally was, but his eyes reflected in the street lamp reflected something different. She has never seen his eyes so ,-cold.

"Naru."

"," he said coldly. It seemed to send shivers up her spine when he did.

Her eyes dropped from his, but her eyes widened when she looked at his right hand.

"Your bleeding."

"_What did he do?!"_

Naru then looked at his right hand, against the side blood had dried mostly. He though back at slamming his hand against the concrete. But quickly pushed the memory out of his head, before it brought out another.

"It is just a scratch."

"But it could get infected."

She tried to pick up his right hand, but he jerked it away , "don't touch me. You have no right to do so."

Her eyes narrowed , "but the dvd."

"Your terms are that I take you out- I don't have to enjoy it, or let you do anything to me. So you want a date, we will go on a date."

He jammed his hands in his pocket, and stride down the street. Masako tried her best to keep up with him _, "I am not going to let him win this game."_

When they reached his car he carefully pulled his door open, and got in before Masako would make him open her side.

She sighed and opened her door, once she got inside before she could close the door Naru began to sped off, nearly slamming the door on her.

She tried to ignore it, and looked at the teen beside her. His features are as cold as ever, but her eyes worked back to his hand.

"What happened to your hand."

"Nothing important," he said with no emotion hanging in his voice.

"Please just tell me."

"Why should I tell you- after all you were the one who knew me before you met me. You want to know me- then figure me out by yourself."

"But- I won't be able to learn anything unless you tell me something."

"But you did learn something, didn't you. So anything that comes out of my mouth you will use against me. That is not a relationship Miss. Hara. That is just something that is below me."

"You- you think I am below you?"

"Is that a question."

Masako settled back into her seat, trying to stop the tears swelling in her eyes. _"I am not going to let him win- I can't. I can't let __her__ win"_

"_I just have to spend thirty minutes in this torture if I just take her to dinner, but then she will 'ask' me out again sooner, than if I take her to a long movie. But I don't want to be in a dark room with this person!"_

His grip tightened on the wheel _, "I despise this, but I-I had to get away from her. Why do I feel like this right now!"_

***

Mai stayed frozen in the same spot as before. The memory was still fresh in her mind, his eyes. _"It was so weird, his eyes. I have never seen his eyes show something like that. They seemed to always stay the same, but that."_She shook her head _, "I don't feel I should be afraid of this, but his eyes- it was like it was reflecting a story, but I don't know how the read. It looked painful, bitter- but why? I have never seen him act like that."_

She could still feel the fabric from his sleeve in her hand, she could feel the gaze that it hid beneath it. She asking him to stay, to not leave her in the park alone. And then the breeze that hit her skin, the same one that revealed his eyes.

Suddenly she heard a bush near her rustle, and snapped back to reality. She jumped away from it, as her heart began pounding. It then stopped _, "okay- I can think over this later, I need to get out of here before I become part of a slasher movie, wait too late. Kay- it looks like the wind moved it"_

Her breathing began to get even again _, "I just have to get out of here."_

Her attention then turned to the path before her _, "so I am in the middle of the park, I just have to follow the path- and get home asap."_

Mai carefully measured her steps on the cobblestone walkway, trying not to focus on the situation she was in.

Suddenly she heard rustling again, and jumped to face it.

"_Is that the-the wind again?"_

The rustling began again , "Mai?"

She jumped back away from it _, "how does it know my name?"_ Her heart began thudding in her chest , "s-stay back- I have a black belt in--- origami."

She then heard a chuckle, as the figure came behind the bush. She wanted to run- her body ached to run, but still- she stayed there paralyzed. At work that is what she always had to do, but what was different at this time that she is not running.

"_Naru- tell me to run, to get away. I need you to tell me to live."_

The figure came closer her, and like a jungle cat he pounces.

A single yelp escaped her mouth as it touched her on her face, and then pulled her closer to it. She lingered in it's arms as it made no other movements. _"What?"_

She looked up and saw a familiar face grinning at her.

"Kouki?"

He nodded, and pulled her tighter into an embrace. Sweat clinged to his body, that was still hot. His cut off t-shirt was covered in it, while the faded red hat on top of his head covered is messed up hair. "Mai-chan! Why didn't you call me to tell me you were back from work. I would have come to visit? Now babe what are you doing out here right now?"

"Eh- hey wait why are you out here!"

"So want me to go first, cool. I just got through with some extra practice for baseball, and I usually cut through the park as a shortcut to get home- that good with you. -See."

He then let go of her, and walked to the bushes as he did he said , "also Mai- origami, seriously? How many people will buy that?" he came from and pulled out a duffel bag, with a metal bat sticking out of the top. He then smoothly swung it over his shoulders.

"But that is not important right now, I am just wondering why my girlfriend it in the middle of a park, after dark."

"Oh- um." _"Should I tell him what happened?"_ Mai rubbed the back of her head , "well you see- I was walking through the park, and I got a little, sidetracked- before I knew it, it was dark."

He sighed , "okay, well come on- I would I look if I left you in the park all night."

Mai smirked , "like a complete and total jerk."

He smiled , "well you know I could tie you to a tree and..,"

Mai then playfully slapped him, "Kouki!" He chuckled , "well I guess you like the first plan- well come on babe."

He then leaned down and firmly place his lips on her, it was rough, but quick.

He then grabbed her hand and began to lead her down the path.

After a minute of silence he looked back down at her , "so you like- cherry blossoms?"

"Well- yeah they are one of my favourite flowers."

"Well here," he then reached up to a tree, and plucked one out , "the one behind your ear is beginning to die, this one will look better."

"Oh, thanks," she said taking the blossom from his hand into her hand where it stayed.

He looked at her slightly confused , "aren't yah going to put it behind your ear."

Mai was slightly stunned , "but- why?"

"You can just toss the one behind your ear right now."

She looked into his brown eyes with surprise _, "I can still feel Naru putting it behind my ear. I still can not believe he did that_._ I don't want to lose this flower- just in case I wake up tomorrow and I still think that was a dream_."

"You don't want to give that one up do you?"

He sounded strangely serious, Mai just shook her head.

"Well then lets just do this."

He then picked up her hair, and when he put the flower right beside the other he finally noticed the cut. Mai watched as his eyes widened , "Mai- what happened, who hurt you?"

She felt his grip tighten , "oh- that, it was really no ones. And I am lucky that Naru..,"

"Naru- did he hurt you?!"

"What, No- no it is..,"

"Don't defend him Mai! Why is it any time you get hurt- he is somehow involved?"

"I don't know?"

"Stop lying, just tell me why."

"Kouki- he always protects me, nothing else- stop worrying."

He groaned and mumbled where Mai could not hear him , "and she wonders why he protects her."

"_He has never, been that serious before, it's weird. Why did he act like that?- Talk about paranoia."_

It took them a little while, but they got to the main road. Mai was still thinking over everything that was going on. Kouki's body was now cool to the touch, but still he refused to shiver right now.

He pulled Mai closer to him, and she finally got away from her thoughts , "come on- lets get home babe," he said with a grin on his face.

He began to walk her down the street, when Mai was able to stop him , "Um- Kouki, this is not the way to my apartment- it's to the right."

"Hn- oh yeah your right, this is just a shortcut I found- cool."

She paused for a second, a feeling of dread was building in her _, "that is just from being out here all night. I-I trust him."_

He then grabbed Mai's arm again , "okay- let's go."

She nodded, and they began to walk to straight. Every step she took, she began to question herself even more. _"Any time Naru would lead me somewhere- I never felt this. For some reason no matter how dangerous it was, I felt safe- it's hard to explain."_

Mai then felt another tug, she looked back up at Kouki. "Mai-chan- come on we have to make another turn."

They began to walk on the dim side of the street, Mai's pulse quickening even more. Suddenly car lights were on them, as one screeched. Making ragged turned on the street, coming towards the couple.

* * *

YaY Forty-one chapters. Sorry about it being short, I would also like to congratulate all of my readers, every last one of you has nearly read 200 pages- and I am only putting the foundation down right now for the real story. -hehe, you think I am joking- just watch

Don't worry the cases and the story get a lot better.

Also what Kouki was doing- well I will let you use your imagination on that one.

I am open for just about any question on him right now, but remember I said 'just about'

I would also like to thank my reviewers-

Dark Angel Winry Rockbell

christal

WhySoAnonymous

aniAngelxx

xSapphirexRosesxFanx

EmeraldStar-goddess

Flamegirl5500

Kaydreams

thenolifequeen

serena122189

twighlightangel61090

crazylittlecheezer

ForeverAlive11

keniki

Velyssia

moonlight ookami

Ariana Taniyama

xxAngelicDreams

krisaku

Fairyvixenmaiden

AlexaTarot

ira

nessa

Kai

Liris

reviewr

shinkan neko85

Moons-Chan

Mouse Master

Otaku-Addic

Nayami-Chan

candinaru25

Sui24

thearistocrat

foxyaoi123

Yellowflash85

Fox Alder

dutchangel1979

ChaosArmed

lilPinkBlackBunny531

Kagome85

Kafira-chan

whitewolf

LeapingFaith

sweetymai90

Dementra

twilight-twins2

Thanks a LOT, you guys rock.

You encouraged me, and helped me through rough places in my story. Hey I'm not perfect, I can admit that.

Also I have read quite a few of some of your stories, and I have to say. You are accomplished writers, and amazing artists to some (you will know who I am talking about)

Well thank you everyone. There is going to be a lot more cases, drama, and maybe a little more romance- just a little in this story- hope you can handle that, and a few surprises.

Have a good day- see yah!!


	42. Chapter 42 Tea and Money

Chapter Forty-two

13 May 12:17am

Mai casually made her way to the common area of the SPR office. Balancing a platter of tea, which she has perfected over a year. Especially since Naru has never lived down the first she spilt all of them, and he didn't even help. Just about everyone has made it to the office.

Mai then set the platter down, and looked across at Yasuhara- who had a large grin on his face.

"Hey Mai."

She grinned back at him, and thought of a few nights ago. It was Yasuhara who was spastically driving towards them, in his hand me down car from his father. He then offered to take them home, which Mai accepted, but Kouki decided to just walk of the rest of the way, saying he needed the exercise. _"He has to be the worst driver in the world, we nearly wrecked with another car, and it was parked!"_

She then sighed, and he grin broadened , "also- if you need a lift ho...,"

"I'm good!"

"Aw, come on Mai- you are no fun."

"Call me crazy Yasu- but I enjoy being alive."

He shrugged , "then why do you do this job," he teased.

Naru then rudely slammed the door to his office, making sure he had everyone's attention.

"This is an office, not a café- I did not call you here to talk. I just got off the phone with a client."

Monk then put on a poutty face , "oh come on Naru, for a teenager you have about as much personality as a stick."

Everyone then heard a low sigh from Naru, as his eyes flickered into a glare _, "if looks could kill."_

"If you feel that way, then let the door hit you on the way out of my work place."

Everyone then gave up and quiet down, as they did Lin came out of his office- and took his seat among the others.

Naru noticed Masako leaning over, closer to his usual seat- while Mai was across from her on the other side of the couch, leaving as much space in between them. Her eyes tried to pierce his with no luck.

"_This is better than nothing. I gave her the worst night out any woman would ever have, and she is not giving up yet."_

Naru strode across the room, staying away from his usual seat. He then stopped in front of Mai, who finally looked up at her boss.

"Nar..,"

Naru then forced her over- making her fill the gap she made with Masako. Mai nearly gasped when he touched her to move her, now they were sitting right next to each other. She could feel the heat leap from his body, against the right side of her.

She felt like her heart was about to leap out of her chest, while she looked up at him- like everyone else, and he was acting as though he did nothing at all. He wasn't even flinching from the physical contact. Mai could also feel Masako's heavy gaze on the back of her neck.

"_Please guys just watch her to make sure she is not going to murder me when I am turned around."_

Naru then placed down his cup, and turned to Mai , "will you stop staring at me as though you have negative four brain cells Mai."

"Hey- that's not funny!"

"I was not trying to be funny Mai, I was only telling the truth."

She then groaned and mumbled , "self centered, egomaniac, narcissist."

He simply ignored the comment, and turned back to a new file in his hand , "now my new client will fill us in on the details tomorrow when we arrive. His name is Kozan Yoshida. Him, along with his wife and their two children have just moved into a new home on the outskirts of Tokyo. It is nearly one hundred years of age, but has been taken care of. But when they moved in, they found a room in the back of the master bedroom closet that had been boarded up for quite some time. So when they took it down, and opened up the new room several things began to occur. Most of the activity is seen with a shadow, that seems to be a young boy. Yoshida was able to photograph the shadow, and faxed it to this off." Naru then pulled out sheet of paper and put it on the coffee table for them all to see.

In the picture it shows two beautiful children. The boy seemed to be eight while the girl looked about four. Both of them were smiling for the camera, as they were playing with legos.

Bou-san shrugged , "it is just two kids playing- I see nothing different about it."

Mai then reached across and pulled the picture from his hand , "hey- he's right Naru, it is just two kids."

"Mai surely you can at least count- would you mind counting behind them."

She shrugged, trying to ignore the comment he made , "let's see here one, two-three?"

His eyes seemed to spark when she noticed it. Sure enough when you look behind them there was another shadow sitting on the ground with them. Mai then looked up at Naru, who had the 'I told you so' look in his eyes, which added more to her embarrassment.

"Let me see that," said Ayako as she took it from her hand. Her eyes widened when she noticed it.

Bou-san then asked , "well could this have been the father."

Ayako then smacked him , "keep your mouth shut right now! Look at the head and the body form of the child. I would guess- roughly six, no grown man could make a shadow like this, look at the spine how it varies."

Mai then smirked , "wow Ayako- I almost forgot that you are a doctor."

She shrugged and giggled , "it's a given."

Mai then sighed, and reached over for her cup of tea. When she did she began to almost gulp it down, letting the warmth run down her throat- along with the slight sweetness from it. It though had a stronger aroma of tea leaves than usual though.

"Mai..,"

"Mai-"

"Mai."

She finally looked over at the black clad boy next to her that was calling her name.

Everyone had there eyes on her as though she had two heads.

Naru's gaze however stayed blank.

"What- why did you call me?"

"_This guy it too weird."_

He took the cup from her hand.

"I believe this is mine."

"_What!"_ Mai felt her face turn red as she looked at the table_ , "please tell me he is wrong just once!"_

One their side, there are three tea cups. Mai noticed the one on the far right was gone, which is exactly where Naru put his cup down, and where she would usually put her cup. And her's was right in front of her.

"_Oh my gosh- I did not..,"_ Mai felt like she forgot how to breath.

"_That means, the smell- the taste."_

She brought her fingers to her lips _, "his saliva- or does he not back wash. Which one is worst! And I actually swallowed most of it. The funny thing is, I don't even feel sick. So that smell- was his mouth_.., HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly just about everyone burst into laughter, even Lin chuckled, but hid it well. While Naru stayed quiet as though nothing happened- while the younger girl next to him was just as quiet, but her face kept turning redder.

Naru then stood, and began to walk to his office, but before barked for more tea. _""Aw- come on Noll- you put that girl through enough. I bet you want to drink the rest from both cups since her-""_

"_Don't say it!"_

""_Lips-""_

"_Don't!"_

""_Touched it""_

"_..,"_

""_Don't be ashamed of it, and look when you are done go for the real thing!""_

"_Gene..,"_

""_Yeah""_

"_If you were here right now, you would be running right now..,"_

After a minute Mai returned to the now calmed down room, waiting for the tea to boil.

She noticed Ayako leaning her head against Bou-san as they were talking to everyone.

She grinned , "so you two are still seeing each other."

Bou-san winked at her , "we sure are kid."

Mai then noticed an ever sinking Yasuhara in the seat next to him. _"Why is he..,"_ Mai then remembered the bet.

"You little cheat, you ow me 5,000 yen Yasu."

She began to walk to him, he quickly stood trying to get away from her.

"N-Now Mai, you wouldn't hit a man with glasses would you."

"I don't see a man, now give me my money."

He slowly raised his wallet out of his back pocket, but then smirked and ran away from her.

"You can't catch me, You can't catch me!"

"Come back," Mai pouted.

He just began to laugh , "Next time Mai-chan- you will nev...,"

Yasuhara then crash against something hard, and fell to the ground. His glasses got knocked off his face, and once he found them and cleaned and put them on. But after he did he wish he hadn't. In front of him was a very angry Naru, shooting him a death glare.

He gulped , "h-hey boss."

Naru then reached down, Yasuhara flinched thinking he was going to hit him, but he only grabbed the man's wallet.

After grabbing a wad of money from it he tossed it aside and walked over to Mai.

She stood there in silence, along with the others as his cold eyes me her soft brown eyes.

"Like I said before- I do not want children running around my place of work. If this shuts both of you up- fine."

He then dropped it in front of her, and turned back around to his office.

"And I am still waiting for tea Mai."

"_Is he going in insane. I think..,"_

But before she could make any more theories on her boss involving the Japanese Mafia she heard the kettle whistle, and dashed to the kitchen.

Yasuhara finally had the courage to stand again, he fixed his shirt, and turned to the rest of the group- still shell shocked.

The next thing that happened scared him even more. Bou-san rose, and walked over to the younger man , "hey Yasu- what was that bet about??"

* * *

- what do you think. I know it is one of my shorter chapters, but the next one will be better. And I just had to write this.

Some of you might say that Naru is a bit OOC, but think about it- do you really think that he would stand by while someone was teasing Mai like that- that was someone other than him.

Tell me what you think, ooh pretty green button- press it. RxR pwease *whimper- whimper*

**Cricket- Cricket** Naru just stands there, looking as though he is about to kill someone.

What are you going to leave me hanging like that- rose

...-Naru

Mai-*Hit's Naru wih heavy chair* Sorry *Claps for Rose*

Rose- *Takes a bow* Thank you- Thank you


	43. Chapter 43 Music Box

Chapter Forty-Three

Case Three

File One

May 14 11:58

SPR pulled up to a moderate size house about the middle of the day. Mai took a deep breath as she stepped out of the van, spring was fading away, but bringing in the lazy days of summer. This means summer break would be coming up soon. She closed her eyes and let the sun hit her body _, "this feels better than going to that mountain. It is such a beautiful day."_

Suddenly her daydream was interrupted by a voice that had pretty much stayed quiet since they left.

"Snap out of it you idiot, and come up here to the door. The rest of you start unloading."

Mai groaned as she glanced over at her teenage boss _, "can't we have just left him behind?! I would have oiled the wheel, dusted the cage, gave plenty of water, plenty of food."_

She then ran up to him, and they walked the rest of the way up at the house. Masako also walked directly behind her. Once they were at the front door Naru casually rang the doorbell, and then stepped back a few feet.

" _For one brief moment he is nice to me, and then he acts like it never even happened, why does he act like this,"_

"I'll get it," said a heavy voice behind the door.

It suddenly flung open revealing a young man, who seemed to be in his late twenties. He grinned at the three youths at his door.

"So you guys must be from Shibuya Psychic Research, I am honored to have you at my home."

Naru put a fake smile on his face that slightly resembled the man's in front of him , "good afternoon Yoshida-san, I am Kazuya Shibuya. I am the founder and owner of this company, and was the one you talked to yesterday."

The man seemed slightly confused at first, but then brushed that look aside.

"Well please then come in."

All three shuffled in through the door, which the man left open for the others.

"Well I will show you all around, and maybe try to track down my wife and children. Lets just start upstairs and then go from there."

He began to walk up the staircase, leading the way of all three of them.

As Mai climbed the stairs she felt Masako's disturbing glare shutter down her spine.

Yoshida then made a left and lead them to a hallway with four doors on either side.

They then entered a room, it was pretty large with an array of different shades of light in there. It would look to be happy, but it did not feel to be so.

"_Why do I feel so- sad, this does not match," _thought Mai as she walked around the room.

"Well this is our master bedroom, we finished renovations on it about a month ago."

Naru turned to the man , "where did you do the renovations?"

"Pretty much the entire house, nothing strange happened in the house, until..,"

His voice trailed off, as though he just about said the biggest secret in his life.

"Until what," pushed Naru with his voice becoming edgy.

"Well you see the closet, let me just show you what I mean."

He then walked to the closet, and opened the door. It seemed to be like any normal closet until he pulled back some clothes. There was a door behind it.

"_That is weird."_

"We found this side boarded up, so when it came time to put up wallpaper I got up here with a hammer and began to nail it off. As I got down three boards I found the crown molding- it seems strange doesn't it, a room in a closet. I became more curious and took off the rest. My entire family was waiting to see what lied in it."

He then opened the door, allowing the three teens to enter. At first it was several steps, which blocked the room to see what was inside. They were all long and steep. Mai began to look around some more, which is where she did not notice the final step was larger than the others. Her foot hit the middle of it, and she began to fall. As she was about to hit the stairs two hands in front of her grabbed her.

While her heart was still racing she looked into Naru's cold eyes. Unlike last time she fell he had no emotion in them at all, not even anger.

He then pulled her up to her feet with ease and set her back down. As he turned around he murmured, "numbskull," and continued walking. The insult stung Mai, but what stung her even more was his actions _, "no one can be remotely nice, and then turn around and be mean to someone. It is like he has two different personalities!"_

She then shook it off and walked up the stairs. When the room came to her vision it left her shocked.

"There is nothing in here!"

Yoshida nodded to her, it was true the walls were a tan tone, and nothing else.

Naru rubbed his hand on the wall, carefully observing it- he then looked to Masako.

"- do you sense anything."

She looked up at him, with her small hand covering her mouth , "I just feel- I can't describe it."

Mai then turned to them , "I can- it is depressing, isn't it. It feels like, you are never going to be happy again."

Instead of nodded she just glared at Mai harshly _, "you are just wanting to impress him!"_

"Mai- you sensed this to?"

Mai was caught off guard by his question, but something about it sounded like he meant it. "Er- yeah." _"What is with this guy!"_

Naru then turned to the man , "so the room was empty when you found it."

He shook his head, "actually no- it wasn't, there was a music box in the room. It was right in the middle."

"Do you still have it."

He nodded , "it is right downstairs on the fireplace mantel if you want to look at it."

Naru then rudely walked out, and it took a few moments for Mai to process it.

"Eh- Naru wait up!"

She ran to catch up with, which she did as she made it to the bottom of the stairs.

He turned to glare at her, "could you be any louder?!"

She groaned and looked away. They then walked the rest of the way down when they saw the others. Monk was rotating his shoulder after carrying in the monitors.

Mai giggled , "aren't you a little old to be lifting heavy objects?"

He gave her a look , "aren't you a little too young to disrespect me?"

Naru then called , "quit playing around." They then looked over to see Naru by the fireplace mantel, though it was over his head he easily reached to the top to pull down a small box.

Mai's eyes seemed to widen when she saw it , "wow- it is really beautiful."

The music box was a simple cherry wood, but it had a beautiful finish on it. The latch on it along with the hinges were golden. And to top it off it had two emperor dragons going down the two sides of it, which looked it could actually be gold.

She then began to reach out her hand to touch it when they heard a rumble at the door. It then flew open with two children fighting.

"Don't try to get away," screamed the girl.

"I'm sorry!"

"No your not, you always do that when Mummy does not see you!"

The girl then stumbled , and the boy smirk. He nailed her to the floor, and dangled saliva over her face.

"Ew- get off of me Onii-chan!"

A voice behind the door then said , "okay kids- that's enough."

The boy then quickly got off and stood by his sister. The little girl then straightened out her dress and stood up.

"_They are the little kids from the pictures."_

A figure then came to the door. She looked average height with long black hair, and creme coloured eyes,

The children looked sheepishly at her and said , "sorry Mum..,"

She nodded at them and grinned. It took her a minute to notice everyone else , "well you must be the team my husband called in. Sorry if was being an air head on the tour, he tends to do that. I am Saki, and I wish you would just call me that."

She then took a bow , "it is an honor to have you in my home- I am opened for any questions."

Naru wasted no time to ask her , "so this music box, has it done anything strange."

Her eyes widened for a second, and then relaxed , "well nothing in particular other than a few occurrences."

"Occurrences- please elaborate."

"Well it is kind of strange isn't it- nothing left in the house by the previous owners, that is until we found that. It is also so lovely- why would someone leave that behind? At first we put it on the end table, and the next morning it was on the kitchen counter. At first we thought it was one of the children, and we let it slide. It began to happen again and again. One morning I nearly tripped over it so we told the children that to stop moving it."

"But it wasn't me," whined the girl.

The boy then said , "hey it wasn't me either."

Saki nodded to both of them , "And I believe you."

"Why do you believe them?"

"Because one day when my husband went on a business trip it made it's way to the mantle, as you can see there is no way they can reach that high. Shortly after that..," her voice then trailed off.

The boy took her hand , "I say?"

She nodded and the boy turned to them , "me and Taney share a room right now, and I began to wake up and she would be gone. When I would come downstairs I would find her asleep by the fireplace."

"But Ritsu- I told you I don't remember waking up and coming down."

Naru nodded and turned back to Saki , "so when did you notice the shadows."

"I would occasionally catch of glimpse of something, but we were moving into an old home- it could have just been a vermin- but it began to happen more often. And well- you saw the picture. We have worked hard to get here- I want my children to be safe in their own home."

After a pause she grinned , "I am sorry for looking so depressed. As long as you are in my home I will be your hostess. The first three rooms on the right are ready for you. Call me if you need anything."

She then grabbed the children's hands and began to walk upstairs.

Lin then picked up some shelves with ease and began to walk up. As soon as he did Monk groaned.

"What is it," asked Ayako.

"I have to carry monitors upstairs."

The next think he knew was a pain begin to rise in his head.

"Quit being I baby."

"I am not a baby!"

Mai looked away from their bickering and back at Naru. He still had the music box in his hand, ever so carefully studying it. He then opened it, Mai prepared herself for some kind of tune- but nothing came out.

His eyes almost sparked when he saw this , _"interusting."_

"_Huh- what's wrong with it."_

She then got on her toes to look in it, but Naru instantly closed it and glared at the girl.

When he closed it everything went still, even the fight between Ayako and Bou-san, with John and Yasuhara trying to break it up.

"Just get everything set up- now."

* * *

The sun was now set, and the base was set up. Lin was just adjusting the final monitor.

Mai sighed _, "I guess I should start getting the camera's set up before I have to do anything else."_

She went to where they had already taken the cameras out and reached for one. When she head someone coldly call out her name

"_Wow I wonder who it is." _

She then turned to see her boss with a dull gaze on his face.

"_Great what does he want now- I got his stupid tea five minutes ago."_

"Come with me."

He said nothing more, and just turned.

"_Oh great–..,"_

She walked with him down the stairs, his face stayed the same.

"So what are we doing?"

"Don't talk."

Mai groaned _, "this guy can be the rudest person even if he only says one word."_

When they made it down the stair four heads instantly turned to their general direction.

"Oh- hello, sorry for..,"

"No, no," said Saki , "your boss told us to come in here."

Mai then noticed two sheets on a coffee table covering two different things. He then made his way two the table.

"Now that all is accounted for I would like to start."

Naru took off the first sheet revealing something he has only used a handful of times to put someone under hypnotic suggestion. He then looked over at Mai , "Mai-lights."

"Right."

She put her hand over the switch and flicked it down. With the curtains already being closed the room fell into darkness.

Suddenly a soft glow formed, it was ever so gentle. And every time Mai could see the faint figure of Naru stand next to it. The glows steady pattern could make anyone fall asleep in a few minutes, and Naru's enchanting voice talking did not help.

"Now lets begin, sit back in your seats. Relax your shoulders- there is nothing to be afraid of her. Just focus on the light, let go of everything around you. Now let your breathing match the light. Begin to count your breaths as they become slow and steady."

All of their eyes became dazed, it was like nothing else in the world existed around them.

Then Naru said in a whisper , "tonight the music box will not move. It is currently hidden somewhere on the ledge of the roof, and no one should touch it. Tonight the glass figurine that is on this very table shall move."

He lingered for a moment, and then nodded to Mai who flicked the lights back on.

All of them snapped of shocked.

"What ha..,"

Yoshida-san could not finish as Naru took off the other sheet revealing the figurine. Instantly all of their eyes were glued on it, _"the suggestion worked."_

* * *

I AM SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I have not updated for so long, life is killing me lately.

I am going to be busy for a while, but I will try to update as soon as I possibly can right now.

Also random, but I was drawing Gene a few days ago. When I did I got a tune in my head that I have had before when I thought of him. I finally realized that it is Momiji's theme song from Fruits Basket. IDK why, but it seems to match him perfectly- just think about it.

"Whaaa- Mum, Nolls being mean to me!"

Well until next time- Guten Dach


	44. Chapter 44 Muheeea

Chapter Forty-four

Case Three

File One

May 14 10:11pm

Shortly after they were finished the family began to go about their everyday business of going to bed. Naru then gave Mai a piece of chalk, and she drew a small circle around the figurine. As she did she studied it even more. The figurine was of a cat, it's body was clear other than the jade coloured eyes.

"_How creepy, they seem to follow you."_

She stared into the green orbs for only a few more seconds, before the feeling eating her away on the inside won the battle and she jumped up and looked at Naru.

He raised his eyebrow , "is there a problem?"

"Eh- no," she felt her face heat up.

Naru then shot her a look, and turned back to reading his file.

"B-but..,"

"But what?"

"_Come on Mai, get a grip on yourself." _

"Um- well, why are you doing this, you don't think this place is haunted?"

He closed the folder , "it is a possibility that should not be thrown out of consideration."

"Well, what about that feeling Masako and I felt in the room upstairs?"

"Now lets not forget that female psychics can be entirely wrong at times unlike males."

"Are you saying males are better!"

"_He is such a sexist pig!"_

He just shrugged, trying to add fuel to the fire.

Mai groaned , "whatever- but you are.., Ugh! I can not believe I work for a guy like you!"

Mai then turned around and began to thump up the stairs , "Stupid Narcissist!"

Once he heard the base door slam shut he could not help but smirk for a mere second.

After Mai slammed the door shut she slid down, mumbling something to herself.

Yasuhara looked up from his notes and smiled , "Boss got to you again."

She nodded, and he chuckled.

"You shouldn't let him get to you so easily."

"Easy for you to say- suck up, Naru has never liked me!"

Yasu then leaned next to her , "what makes you say that?"

Mai then shot him a look that left him chilled _, "since when did she learn that look from Naru!"_

Her head then dropped back to her knees as Yasuhara collected himself.

Finally he grinned and went to grab her arm , "come on Taniyama-san."

"Touch me, and you will regret it."

His arm then retreated back , "so-rry, well talk to me when you get to feeling better." With that the young man left her side.

Mai dug her head deeper into her lap, _"You shouldn't let him get to you so easily.- but it is just, ugh sometimes I hate it. And him saying that he could remotely like me. That is impossible, and I know that. He is probably going to end up marrying his reflection."_

Mai then felt the door tremor behind her and shot up. The door then opened to reveal Ayako. She sighed and sat down on the closest chair, "this is irritating, I can not sense a single sprit in the house."

"_Why does that not surprise me?"_

Yasuhara then stood, "I am going to go take a walk around the house, see you girls later."

He then closed the door behind them and Mai looked at the dramatic Ayako. She was now looking at Lin in the corner who was forever typing on his laptop.

She then said under her breath , "honestly when does that man ever stop typing."

She then stood up and made her way to the balcony of Base. Mai stayed where she was at for a moment longer. She could not get what Yasu told her out of her head. Mai's mind then went to the beginning of the case. Naru wanting her to tag along, how she fell (again ^^') and Naru caught her.

"_Why does it seem any time I am about to fall he always seems to catch me, and then he could just be a jerk afterwards. I am just- curious Naru. I am curious, just like that look you get in your eyes when you find something of interest like the music box."_

She then closed her eyes and could almost hear it's sweet melody melt around her. Suddenly her heart jolted and she looked forward, _"wait- that noise is real! But it couldn't be..,"_

She saw Ayako looking in wonder to her left at the balcony.

"_Does she hear it too? Wait, where was it that Naru said he was keeping the music box? He said it to low, and so relaxing why is it I can't think."_

Before she could notice she had already stood to her feet and began to walk to the balcony. As she got out there she saw what Ayako was looking at. She squinted her eyes to see through the darkness, and to her surprise about fifty feet out on the roof was a dark box.

"_It couldn't be- but it sounds so beautiful, how is it wor..,"_

Suddenly it stopped in the middle of it's tune. Suddenly a popping sound came from inside the room and Lin jumped back as the chords hooked up to the monitors smell of burnt rubber was strong in the room. The overhead light then burst, and Mai involuntarily yelped. Both Ayako and Mai seemed to almost be yanked into the room. As they did the balcony slammed close behind them, making Mai fall to the ground. The house suddenly seemed to groan, and a scream was heard downstairs. Suddenly everything around them began to shake dramatically. Mai could not bring herself to get up. Suddenly a slim shelf began to move next to her. Lin's eyes quickly shot around at hers. Mai then saw in the dim moonlight his lips move, but could not make out what he was saying. It was as though everything around her was coming to a standstill.

"_What –is----- Lin, sayi..,"_ Lin suddenly lunged forward and put his back to the falling shelf. In that moment everything became real to her again, and her heart began to pound.

"Lin?"

He struggled to keep it up, sweat began to bead how his face , "Ta-iyama- move!"

She could only nod, and try to move her legs. She then looked back at Lin and there was another scream from downstairs , "go Mai!"

Following the Onmiyoji's orders she dashed downstairs. The doors then began to slam themselves open and closed.

"_How much poltergeist has happened so far?"_

A child's scream was then heard, which made Mai's gut lurch. It sounded like he was in pain. She began to pick up her pace _, "what if that boy got hurt?"_

Mai finally shakily got to the stair case, every light was out in the house now and she could not see straight.

"_Come on just get down the stairs."_

Mai took the first step carefully and dread began to wail up as she got closer downstairs. The wood grinded around the house, which did not help Mai's anxiety. It sounded like something had just shattered. Then it all came to a halt, nothing happened, there was no noise at all. She could only hear herself panting.

"_Has it stopped."_

Mai began to take another step when an ear piercing scream was heard. She let go of the railing to cover her ears. Mai felt her heart speed up as her foot missed the next step sending her down..,

**A dark cloud surrounds me in the glowing grey mist. Where am I? My head hurts right now- what happened. The ground doesn't even feel solid here, but it feels real. What's going on? I finally stood up and looked around. It looks like I am alone, but it doesn't feel like it right now. I suddenly heard something faintly whistle by my ear. I turned my head to where I first heard the noise. What was that? The ground seemed to move beneath me gradually, but I tried to not focus on it right now. Suddenly I heard the same noise , "Muhheeea."**

**A shadow then made it's appearance some distance off, and it looked as though it might be on it's knees.**

"**W-Who's there."**

**Suddenly it vanished into the mist. What is going on?!My heart feels like it is about to pound out of my chest. It doesn't feel right around here. **

"**Muheeea."**

**I glanced towards the noise and caught a glimpse of the shadow before it disappeared. It is getting closer!**

"**Muheea."**

**What is it trying to say?!**

"**Muheea."**

"**Muhea."**

"**Mumea."**

**The noise got closer every second along with it's owner. I can not move, my legs feel like they are made of cement. My breath has become heavy and raspy. As it seemed to only be a few feet away from me I closed my eyes. Come on I have to get out of here! I waited for the next noise, but it did not come. What? **

**I was finally able to back up, come on Mai- you have to get out of here before..,**

**I suddenly felt something breath down my waist that was ice cold. My body stiffened as I got colder.**

**I could not bring myself to look behind me.**

"**I'm sso cooold."**

Mai jolted awake. Sweat was running down the back of her neck, and she was breathing heavily. It took her a minute to calm down and look around. She was at the bottom of the stairs, everyone was staring strangely at her. Masako's glare was heavier than usual. John also seemed as though he was appalled

"_Great, I fell- man my head hurts."_

She felt a fresh bump on her head.

"_So what did I hit my head o..,"_

She did not have too look far to find what she hit as she heard a groan come from below her. Mai's heart then sank as she looked down and saw who owned the noise.

"_OH-MY-GOSH! This can not be happening!"_

What was below her was Naru who was still out cold. She was lying directly over his body.

Her heart rate was skyrocketing. His eyes then fluttered open and a cold fire in his eyes met Mai's.

"Mai..,"

It felt like his tongue was stuck at the roof of his mouth. His vision was slightly blurred, but he could make out her wide brown eyes.

"_What is going on, I feel heavier- but my cuts don't feel like they have popped open..., so why is everyone staring at us..,"_

Naru's eyes then widened and he realized what was going on. Without thinking he jumped up, making Mai fall back on the stairs. Her face was extremely red.

"_What happened? All I remember was trying to get upstairs and then..,"_

He then fought the urge to swallow hard, and his heart was hammering everything inside of him.

"Mai," he growled , "get off of my legs."

"R-right," she said after a long pause. She trembled at first, but was able to get herself to sit on a couple of stairs above her.

Naru wasted no time and shot up. After quickly straightening his shirt out his attention turned to the coffee table in the living room. Everything other than that table had been disturbed in there, but that is not what interested he did everyone turned to see what he was looking at. The two kid's eyes widened to see what was on the table. The figurine was still right where they put it one the table, but now it's jade eye were met by golden ones that belonged to the music box which was on the edge of the circle.

* * *

Yeah, sorry I have not been able to update for a while, like I said before Life is hectic right now.

It should tone down soon though.

Like I said- sorry I have not updated for two weeks, I hate doing that- but I am here now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maybe I will try to update again this weeked- a better one than this one.., but I can not make any promises.

And yes Lin his holding up a shelf- isn't that ironic, along with Mai always falling- but hey you guys said you wanted more fluff.

Well thank you for sticking to my story so far- and I will see you soon!

RxR


	45. Chapter 45 Sweet Sadness

Chapter Forty-Five

Case Four

File 1

Naru walked through the rugged garbage that used to be a living room to the coffee table. He knelt to the music box and gingerly touched the top. His hand quickly receded when he felt a chill go down his spine from the coldness of the music box.

"_So it is a poltergeist."_

His attention then turned back to everyone.

"Lets get this place cleaned up, Yoshida-san I will have Takigawa make your family charms. For the time being you should try to get some rest- we will take care of everything."

He then nodded back to Naru , "W-we will do our best- kid's come on."

"But," said the boy.

"No buts, you to are sleeping with us tonight, I think you two already have had enough excitement."

The girl then rubbed her eyes , "Daddy- I'm not tired."

Saki then bent down to both of them , "list to your father- now go."

The girl then teetered towards the stairs, but Yoshida quickly picked her up, and took her the rest of the way up.

After they heard the door closed Ayako said , "I think we should follow their examples and go off to bed."

"Not just yet," said Naru, who was studying the music box.

Monk then groaned , "come on- we can clean this up in the morning."

Naru flashed him a look, and then turned to Lin.

"Lin- come here."

The Chinese man nodded and began to walk to his seventeen year old boss, but was doing something strange as he did which Mai noticed.

"_Huh- why is Lin clutching his hand?"_

When Lin got to Naru's side he started again , "I want to hear exactly what those who were upstairs were doing. Now who was upstairs other than Lin."

Ayako sighed , "I finished my sweep, found nothing and went upstairs- but I saw Yasu over there leave right before I went to base."

Yasuhara then tensed at the mentioning of his name , "yeah- I was- but then I just went to the guy's room."

Naru stayed quiet for a minute, you could see he was thinking of something. As soon as he returned to earth he turned to Mai , "and you Mai."

Mai was still blushing fervently from what only happened minutes ago. _"Why is it he is not even affected by what happened."_

"Mai- answer me," he said calmly.

She then took a deep breath , "well- erm I was up there for a couple of minutes, and then I began to hear things."

"Hear things- what kind of things?"

She glanced over at Ayako who had her mouth firmly locked , "well, at first I thought it was my imagination- but then I realized I actually heard music playing."

Her gaze then turned to Ayako , "and you heard it too Ayako- didn't you?"

Her eyes turned to Mai and nodded, but nothing more.

Naru's eyebrow rose , "I see- Lin did you hear anything."

The man behind him shook his head, and Naru turned back to the team.

"So where did you hear it?"

"O-on the balcony- I think I saw the music box as well."

Naru then sighed , "could you have been somehow hypnotically suggested to do that."

Mai felt the anger rise in her, and she clamped her fist together , "You should know that I am not making this up! I swear I am not lying- if I really just imagined it then how did Ayako hear it as well!"

Naru then looked between both girls, _"this is intriguing, Lin did not hear it but Mai did."_

Naru then sighed , "alright, you can all go to bed."

Takigawa then stretched , "finally! I am good with that."

They all began to go upstairs, and as Mai was about half way she heard some one call.

"Everyone can go, that is everyone but Mai."

Mai then groaned _, "seriously, what is this guy's problem with me."_

They then heard her stump back downstairs, with an angry look on her face. Naru gave her a cold look , "get out the broom, and dust pan- we are cleaning up."

Her anger then dropped from her face, and was replaced with shock , _"did he just say __we__??"_

She then nodded, a few minutes later she returned with some cleaning products.

Naru then turned to her , "just sit them down near the fireplace for a moment."

His attention then turned back to a chair that was upside down, but not broken. He took a deep breath, and surprisingly with ease lifted it up and turned it right side up.

"_Wow- he is stronger than what he looks."_

After a few minutes they began to get to work, picking up broken everything off of the floor. During that entire time Naru studied Mai into more depth , _"why is it on a case everything seems to always have a reason to attack her. You would not see anything special about her when you just look at her from just looking at her. With Hara- everyone knows who she is- yet spirits usually only attack as a second best compared to Mai. It's like they see something more than meets the eye- but what?"_

He then snapped back to reality when he heard Mai gasp for breath. He looked over at her and saw a large cut across her hand with a piece of broken glass caught under the skin. It took no time for blood to spill out on the carpet.

"_Oh crap- I can't even get it out and it hurts!"_

She began to pinch her skin, but then warm hands grabbed her hand and pulled it closer to them. Naru was crouched on his knees just across from Mai. He carefully studied the cut on her hand.

"You know you are very clumsy for a human."

"What!?"

"But then again with that IQ I am not entirely sure you are human."

He then heard her mumble something to herself, and tried not to smirk.

"Okay the cut is not too deep, it is just that the glass is caught- now, just, stay sti..,"

He then pinched around the wound and she tried to pull her hand back, "THAT HURTS NARU!"

"And it will keep hurting unless I take it out," he said seriously.

Mai looked at him curiously, and that did not get out of his attention _, "what was that trick that Gene used to need?"_

He then turned back to her , "Mai- close your eyes, take a deep breath and count to ten."

"..." Her eyes shiftily avoided his _, "this is embarrassing."_

"Just trust me."

Without another word she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _One, two, thr..,_

"It's done."

Mai then opened her eyes and saw Naru holding a bloody piece of glass. He then tossed it into a bin and turned back to her hand. It was not bleeding even more with the glass out. Before she could say anything he reached his bloody hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a black handkerchief. He then carefully wrapped it over the cut on her hand and knotted it.

"There, now that was not so bad," he said like he was talking to a child.

She brought her hand back _, "I can not believe this, it is so embarrassing_."

Naru then got up, and went to the kitchen to wipe his hands clean.

"_Also it seems that I always have to be to one to protect her, but if I don't I feel she would just disappear into the air."_

After he dried his hands he walked back into the room and saw Mai trying to clean the blood. He walked behind her without her knowledge.

"Also Mai- you are watching the children during the entire case, in all Yoshida has told me it seems attracted to them."

With his satisfaction he saw Mai freeze up from shock. After a minute she snapped around , "Don't do that to me! I nearly had a heart attack, I felt like I was back in my dream befo..,"

Mai then gulped, _"I hate my big mouth."_

She saw Naru's eyes spark , "you had a dream when you knocked out."

She desperately shook her head at the boy.

He took one step closer to her , "you are not a very good liar Mai."

"Nar..,"

"Tell me," his voice began to get more edgy.

"Bu..,"

Naru then began to take even more steps closer to her until she felt her back against the wall. And before she could turn another way he put his hands on both sides of her body. His body was so close to hers, but was still being carefull to not even touch her. Her face turned a bright crimson and her heart was pounding hard.

"Naru..,"

"Don't play these games with me Mai- tell me. I order you as your boss to tell me."

"_Lets just get this over with."_

"It was not much, it sounded like a little kid. It was calling someone- that voice. His voice, it was barely a whisper- but I whish it was. It sounded so wrong for a child to talk like that. He was wanting something, and- he said he was cold. He wanted me to know he was cold Naru, it's not innocent."

Naru stayed there for a moment, he gave no signal that he was to move. _"Why is he just standing there."_

Mai was finally sick of it, and pushed past Naru to get upstairs.

There he just stood, and watched her leave. When he was sure she was gone and Lin was still trying to get base set back up he put his hand on his chest. His heart was bothering him.

"_Why is it my heart has not stopped beating this hard and fast since I woke up again, it has barely calmed down. What is wrong with me? And what I am feeling- it is like sadness, but yet it taste sweet. How can sweetness and sadness mix together. Am I going mad? I don't even know myself anymore- I should hate it- should I?_ What is my problem!"

He then looked down at a large piece of glass and saw his reflection, only it did not have it's hand over it's heart.

""_You know what the problem is. It is rather hysterical- you seem to always catch her but then she slips away." _

* * *

Hey people- it's me again! Finally got another chapter up at last.

So- tell me what you think RxR- fluff good bad- too much- too little. Is Naru OOC??

Well see you guys soon!


	46. Chapter 46 She's Funner

Chapter Forty-Six

Case Three

File Two

May 15 12:17

Naru leaned back in his chair to take a quick brake. He had been researching the house for the past five hours.

"_Why did I decide not to sleep last night?- oh wait that's why."_

It was not that he decided to not sleep, it was that he couldn't. After laying down motionless for a few hours he finally gave up and went to base.

"_Why must I act like this? It is maddening!"_

He ran his hands through his thick raven hair _, "maddening."_

Naru then returned to his work. It was only him at base. Ayako, John, and Monk had stepped out to look through the house again. Lin had to go get new chords for some of the monitors. Naru had sent Yasu to the library for research on the surrounding location.

"_I am just pleased that I even convinced Har...,"_

The door suddenly opened revealing the young girl in a kimono with her small hand covering her mouth.

"_Even though I do not believe in karma, I still hate it."_

He kept his head down at the laptop, trying to not acknowledge her in anyway. He heard then heard Masako make her way to him.

Before he could process what just happened she had her arms wrapped against his left one. She then laid her head on his shoulder as though she had done it a million times.

To her displeasure Naru continued to type, his blue eyes reflected all that he was reading. Her grip tightened around his arm and felt the bandages through his clothing.

"You know you should really take these off."

He then stopped typing, and Masako's heart began to race.

"_Is_..,"

Every thought stopped when he saw the disgusted look on his face.

She pursed her lips , "oh- get over yourself."

"You will stop at nothing will you? No matter what I say or do- it is time for you to move on. All you are living in is a harsh fantasy- when you wake up you will still be in the real world."

Anger then rose through her, she grabbed his jaw and forced him to turn to him , "look at me when I am talking to you -Ol-iv-er. Now just relax."

Before he can even think she forced her lips onto his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She continued to move her lips across his, trying to somehow make him do the same.

"_Come on- just kiss me, and then maybe you will see how much I love you!"_

She then felt hands grab hers and force them away. _"What- what is going on?"_

She then opened her eyes to see the anger erupting in his. Naru's heart was beating heavily, but it felt nothing like what it was a few hours before.

"Hara-san I will say this, and say it one time- I-do-not- want- you, I- do- not- need- you, I- can live- without- you."

Masako avoided his eyes, but her vision turned to his right hand, which brought up the memory of what happened on their last 'date'.

She then dropped away from him , "what did you say Oliver!"

She watched as Naru accidently flinched at the using of his real name. It is truly something he had never done badly in front of her. She felt her anger rise , "she is close by isn't she?"

He did not need to answer, his cold silence did all of the talking. Masako then got up, and slammed the door behind her as she walked out.

"_If she says or does anything to her- I-I..,"_

Naru felt himself clutch his hand together to form a fist _, "why is this happening to me?"_

Masako quickly found herself hearing the laughter of children across the hall of the base. "_Did they even hear the conversation? What was keeping the children so happy?"_

Masako could not help but go to the door. When she did she had to keep herself from gasping.

He saw Mai laughing as both the little boy and girl were around her neck while she sat down playing with them. The boy continued to hold on, but the girl glanced at Masako and let go.

"Hey lady- what do you want?"

The little boy stopped and turned to see the teen that his little sister was looking at.

Mai then grinned , "hey Masako."

"Hi," she said rudely, covering her mouth.

"I was playing hot and cold with them."

"Hot and cold?"

"You know, that game where you have to close your eyes, and blindfold yourself. Then you have to find the thing that we are looking at."

"So I see."

Mai then sat up straight , "you want to play with us?"

The little boy then pulled at Mai's shirt , "but Mai- you said it was my turn."

Mai then bent down to him, "Uo- we have to share, but since it was about to be your turn you will still get to go next."

He then smiled , "thanks Mai!"

"No- I do not wish to play," said Masako.

Mai finally looked into her face to see the hatred in her eyes.

Mai quickly tied the clean handkerchief around Uo's eyes and let him play with his sister. Her attention then turned to Masako.

"Masako- what's wrong?"

"Don't act like you don't know," she growled.

"Look- I hav..,"

"Oh but you have, why are you playing with these kids anyway?"

"Naru asked me to."

Masako then glared at her , "of course he had."

Mai then groaned, "Masako- don't start this right now while I am doing this."

"Me start this- me start this, now tell me what did you tell Naru."

Mai shrugged , "nothing."

"_Seriously- what is this chick's problem!"_

The glare then got worst, but it was nothing compared to Naru's so Mai stood there and took it.

"Don't lie- what happened last night when Naru told you to come back down!"

"Nothing, I helped him clean up the living room."

Mai became even more confused when Masako began to chuckle, "_Naru- clean, that has to be the biggest lie I have ever heard. He has lived a life of privilege, and has probably never picked up a mop a day in his life other than to get it out of his way and to a servant. How is it that everyone finds her so interesting when she is absolutely average."_

Masako finally came back from her thoughts when he saw Mai had turned her attention to something else, "_what is her problem, yeah he did do something, act like a total jerk!"_

Uo then made his way towards Mai with the blind fold in his hand , "Mai- it's your turn," he said brightly.

Mai smiled, "okay."

Mai began to reach for the handkerchief when someone else snatched it from the boy's hands. Masako closely examined the it in her hands, and as she did her hands began to shake. The bolt of cloth was black silk, well made. It seemed to be designer, and on closer examination Masako found an extremely small 'O' in one of the corners. Masako then gripped it in her hand _, "what does she have that I don't have!"_

Masako then felt a hand tug at her kimono, it was the small boy , "Um lady- I know you are on t.v and stuff- but we are playing with that. So can we have it back because I don't think you would be as fun at this like with Mai."

Masako brought her kimono sleeve quickly up to try to hide her dropped jaw.

"Uo- that's mean," said the younger girl.

"What- I am being honest. Mum tells us not to lie."

Naru was still scanning through pages of information _, "interesting- this is one of the oldest houses in this area_. _It was owned four times before 1950, all families seemed to be alright. But after that families would usually leave within a few months of first purchasing this area. So something happened in the 50's here to leave a child's spirit still here, but no records to report a death_. _So who died, how did they die, who killed him, and why did this happen. Maybe we can be graced with a few answers after Yasuhara. It seems though the child wants something, but what is it a child wants more than anything?"_

""_You really are an idiot, you try to act like you are an adult when only not even two decades ago you are that age.""_

"_Well do you have any better ideas?!"_

""_Yeah- start reading child psychology instead of everything else you do.""_

Naru shook his brother aside from his mind, right now he was in no mood to talk to him.

Suddenly the base door then opened revealing Yoshida-san and Saki.

"Hello Shibuya-san."

Naru gave them a fake nod , "good afternoon, I am sure we are not disturbing your family."

"Oh- no- no, your not- it is just– we called their grandparents to take them for a few days to make sure they are safe."

Naru nodded , "it is understandable with this situation."

"So where are they?"

"I let my assistant watch over them for this afternoon, they should be across the hall."

"Thank you."

Naru then stood as they began to walk out _, "I might as well get Mai to make me some more tea..,"_

When they opened the door Masako's head snapped up at it from having a 'chat' with Mai. Naru then made his way into the room, which made Masako calm down even more.

Saki then bent down to the two children with a grin on her face , "how do you both feel with staying with Grandma, and Grandad for a few days."

Her face turned to confusion when they said, "no."

Yoshida then bent down to them , "why- what's wrong."

Both got up and walked over to Mai, "we are having fun with Mai."

"We don't want to leave. Hey why can't she come with us."

"Yeah," said the girl brightly, "Mai- come with us- pwease!"

Mai giggled and crouched down to her level , "that's really sweet of you guys- but your family wants to take care of you, and I have to take care of things here, trust me it will be a lot more fun to play here if you let us do this."

"Promise," asked Uo with his pinky stuck out.

Mai smiled at the young boy and hooked her finger around his, "promise."

Both children then hugged her and went off with their parents, but not without saying , "Bye!"

Mai then got up, and saw Masako glaring at her. Masako then walked out.

"_Alright I can not take this- I am going to get to the bottom of this."_

"Mai."

When she heard that cold voice she stopped herself from walking out.

"What did you say to her?"

"N-nothing Naru."

"_Great he is on my case too."_

His eyebrow then rose as he continued to look at her.

"You know- you might as well and not bother to ask me, since you never believe me. But will sure believe your girlfriend in a second."

Mai then stomped out of the room, leaving Naru alone again.

"_Girlfriend? She is not my girlfriend, and I hate everyone believes that."_

Naru began to walk out when he felt his foot brush against something. Looking down he found his handkerchief, wrinkled up lying on the floor. He then groaned and leaned down to pick it up. When he did memories flooded in of what only transpired a few moments ago. He had to keep himself from smirking.

"_They really wanted her to stay with them. Looks like she kept them entertained very well. If I did not know any better I would have though she was their sister. She would make a good mother."_

Naru's face then paled at this thought, and he felt his stomach drop , _"WHAT ON EARTH COMPELLED ME TO THINK THAT!_ _Look at what you have done to me Gene- a boss is not supposed to think about anyone's personal life- especially and assistant and nothing more than an assistant."_

Naru began to jam the bolt of cloth angrily into his pocket, but then suddenly stopped and let it fall back to the ground, "_of course- what every child wants when they are young. Why did I not think of it before- a mother. The only thing is, how far is it willing to go to get one?...,"_

"Mai"

* * *

Sorry it has taken me over a week to update- I have been sick M_M'

I still am ill, but I just wanted to go ahead try to type up a chapter while I can. Forgive me for anything wrong with it right now, like I sai I am still not 100%

So the ghost might be after Mai again..., don't worry this case is going to get a lot more interusting when I get better!

Well- maybe I will have a chapter up here soon, tell me what you think of this one- see yah!


	47. Chapter 47 Clueless

Chapter Forty-Seven

Case Four

File Three

"_Incompetent, lousy, lying, cheating, ignorant, shady, literally the biggest narcissist in the WORLD! GOD, WHY DO I HAVE TO WORK FOR HIM!!! He wants this, and then he wants this- and then he has to judge me!"_

Mai furiously stood in the kitchen, painted with orange light from the sunset. She was waiting ever not so patiently for the tea to boil.

"_And worst of all I actually find him attractive. Well he is, but the fact is, is that he knows he is and it gets on my nerves! Why does he have to act like his is so perfect all the time."_

Soon she had the cups ready and began to walk back down the hallway.

"_Really! What is that..,"_

Mai felt someone tug at her arm, and her heart jolted. The platter slipped out of her hand and hit the ground in a 'thud' why the cup broke, sending the dark concoction all around the floor. Mai slowly turned around, with her heart thudding against her body.

Her eyes were them met with- Blue? Naru seemed to almost peel himself away from the shadows in the hallway, while still keeping his grip on her arm firm.

"Forget about the tea, come with me."

Mai felt as though her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth, her eyes were still wide with horror while her heart was beginning to fall under a different beat.

His face then stiffened into a glare, and his grip tightened.

"Are you going to stand here and act stupid all night or are you going to follow me?"

He then shook his head and murmured , "forget it."

Before Mai could do anything she felt Naru tug at her wrist as he began to almost drag her up to base. As he did this she struggled , "Hey- what's your problem- let me go Naru!"

Now matter how hard she tugged it was no use. His eyes stayed set in front of him as he walked up the stairs.

When they got to base he opened the door and forced her in. When Mai finally turned to look back at him she was ready with a dirty look.

"What's your problem!"

He firmly closed the door and shot her a glare.

"You."

Mai was taken back from the even colder glance done by his eyes. This sent a chill down his spine.

"Bu..," she tried to say softly.

"It is nothing personal Mai, but I have reasons to believe you might be at the stakes of tampering with this investigation."

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"Weren't you listening," he said coldly, he then turned to lock the door, "I will only say this once Mai. You are not to leave a room without me at your side, if a catastrophe happens you will not run to the problem at hand."

Mai's face turned to confusion as he finished this statement, "_Why is he doing this? I- thought he didn't want anything to do with me- but why is he acting like- like.,"_

"What is the big deal about me walking around?! I am not the same girl you hired a year ago- I can take care of myself! I know I can if you give me the chance- why is it you can trust Masako, -everyone and not me!"

Naru's eyes then turned more dangerous as an evil grin formed on his face. This caused Mai's heart to pound even harder looking at him.

"You are so stubborn, are you not. Just so relentless, everything has to work, you hate to be a third wheel. So you do not want to be problem do you? Well, you will if you don't get out of the way you will be the problem. By the way, I am not asking you- I am telling you as your boss. So remember your place with my company. This is not a conversation for arguments- either you do this or your off the case."

Mai looked down at the floor, avoiding his eyes.

"_Am I- really- such a- bother."_

She tried to hold back tears while the image of the boy before her was still fresh on her mind. His pale lips, the look on his flawless face, his piercing eyes which contrasted from his black clothes and raven hair. Pretty soon she could feel the tears begin to streak down her face. Not being able to take it anymore she clumsily strode past him, and to the door. Mai then unlocked it.

Naru's glare broke down with a new look on his face which Mai could not see.

"Mai."

She continued to go.

"Did you hear me?!"

"_Yes- unfortunately I did."_

As she heard him take one step towards her she broke into a run to the girls room.

In a split second Naru heard the door slam shut, and lock. He was slightly- dismayed by this action. It took him a few seconds for him to finally sink back into reality.

Mai laid on her bed in the darkness of the room with her head smothered into the pillow. She felt it slowly soak away her tears, "_So I guess I really am a problem for the case- I guess that is why he stuck me with the kids and not Masako. I really am nothing o him at all- and it still kills me that I am nothing to him at all. I hate this- I hate it! I should not even be here."_

She then heard a knock at the door and the pit in her stomach grew even deeper. She tried to stop her sniffling so he would not hear.

Another knock came to the door.

"Go away."

"Mai open the door."

"No."

"... Mai- I am ordering you to open the door right now."

"I am- still not going to open the door, go ahead and blow it off it's hinges I don't care."

"Stop being ridiculous about this idiot."

Naru did not get an answer, he just stood in front of the door silently, until he heard a noise and he stiffened.

The noise was short, and soft but he could hear sobs.

"_Is she crying?- But why? I- didn't say anything, did I?- What, why do I care if I offended her- I shouldn't! Should I? Why am I feeling this right now- I am sick of it, what does it mean!"_

Naru groaned and began to walk away the door.

"_I am so sick of everything!- I should just end this now!"_

Suddenly he heard another sob from the door which was involuntary, and he stopped dead in his tracks. He felt a sickening pain knock into his body_._

"_I- can't take this."_

All of the anger flooded away from his emotionless self, but still left a pain behind.

"_I have to do something about this."_

**I feel light headed, what happened? My face is not wet anymore**, **but I thought I was crying. What was I crying about again. I looked around my world and suddenly felt myself being pulled into someone's arms**.

"**Mai- your safe," chimed a cheerful voice. **

**I looked up to see who it was holding and saw Naru with a large grin on his face. I could not help but smile back at the inviting face. All of the bad seemed to hide now. I quickly turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist.**

"**Naru it's you! Thank's for everything."**

**Suddenly I realized I was holding on too long and let go.**

**The shadowy figure then chuckled , "I don't think I have done that much for recognition."**

**I looked into his blue eyes and grinned even larger, "but you do this time- I feel so much better right now. Naru- it was horrible, we got into a fight."**

**He then got a slight stunned look on his face.**

"**Naru- what's wrong."**

"**Oh- nothing, sorry if I worried you Mai."**

"**Eh- no, no- it's not worth apologizing to me if it's my faul..,"**

**His hand suddenly covered my mouth, and his face became set.**

"**No more Mai, don't talk about yourself like that. Just remember this, no matter what I say you are not a problem to anyone. Also you are not dumb Mai, you are very creative. If I ever call you something don't believe it, it's hard to explain but you just have to trust me."**

**I stared wide-eyed at the seventeen year old boy. I felt like I was about to have a heart attack, I mean sure it is a dream, but he is being really nice to me!**

"**Mai- do you understand me?"**

**His hand was still over my mouth so I nodded and he grinned and put his hand down.**

"**Good, because we don't have time for anything else, come with me."**

**He then held out his pale hand and after a second of debating I took it. As soon as I did an orb whizzed around my head and Naru looked towards the direction it came from as though he was looking at something that was obviously there. **

"**Come."**

**********

Naru put his hand at the top of the door for the girls room and felt around until he felt a cold piece of metal and slightly smirked. When he pulled it down he noticed it was an ordinary little key.

"_Typical."_

He gingerly placed the key in the lock and slowly turned it until it clanked. When he slowly opened the door his keen eyes locked on the girl on the farthest bed from the door.

"_Well that explains it."_

Before he knew it he was directly by her side, "_she is asleep."_

He noticed her face was still lying directly in the pillow and sighed, _"so she cried herself to sleep....,Well- she after all can't continue sleeping like that or she is going to get even less oxygen to that idiotic head of hers."_

Naru then took a deep breath and gingerly touched the side of her face. He then paused a second to see how she reacted, but no reaction came forth. He then carefully glided his hand to her jaw and pulled her face up.

As he did he felt as though his rib cage was about to crack. Her face was still soaked from tears, along with the area around her eyes were puffy and red. Her cheeks were a deep shade of pink as well.

"_She couldn't have been crying that much over what I said. No- she shouldn't have, I-I only stated the truth and nothing more. That was all I told her- the truth......., but if that was true why is she still here? Why is everything attracted to her in one way or another? If you look at her you see nothing special, and I __should__ not be able to see anything, but then why is it still there. It's like it is hiding, waiting, crouching, stalking. No one can notice it, but it is still there. -Look at what has happened to me, any time I see her or think of her all of my thoughts halt with a question. Why should I care for her anyway, or anyone for that matter. Everyone says they understand me, when there is nothing for them to feel towards me other than fear, sorrow, envy, pity, or respect. I don't want anything from them, I do not wish to be associated with pity. If there I anyone that should pity it is I to them! I should look at them and see how cold and hollow they are other than the other way around. I am smarter, handsomer, more powerful than them what gives all of them the right to judge me?!"_

Naru's concealed rant was interrupted when Mai moved over in the bed with a troubled look on her face.

"_She must be having another dream, but what if the child is using it to his advantage, what if it is as bad as the last time..,"_

Naru then touched her shoulder and heavily shook it, "Mai- Mai, come on idiot get up. Get up Mai."

After a solid minute she still did not budge_. _Instead her face became more tortured from the dream. Naru then cursed under his breath. He then sat on the edge of the bed and looked towards the thin stream of light coming from the hall.

"_I wish I had my cell phone right now and call Lin or someone to tell them to come back. Wait- it is at base."_

Naru shot up and looked at the door, but got a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach and he could not help but clench his hand together.

"_I can't leave her, not like this under the circumstances. What if that thing comes- Crap, why do I have to keep doing this!"_

Naru then groaned and sat on the edge of the bed again and brought his hand to the bridge of his nose.

"_Will I ever get out of this, all of it? I am not sure how much I can take anymore."_

* * *

Hey People!!!

Guten Dach

So tell me what you think, Naru is as clueless as ever is he not?

Don't worry I will have her dream ASAP!

I will not fail you!!!

Also important anouncement for anyone who cares to look at it, check out some of my new mesages on my profile.

I know the button is no longer green :*(- I like green- anyway.., review and tell me what you think- K

Hasta la vista!


	48. Chapter 48 Unwanted

Chapter Forty-Eight

**I felt a breeze got past me in the darkness. The only light seems to be the dark blue orbs of Naru's eyes staring plainly ahead. It felt like we were moving, but not. Suddenly I felt him squeeze my hand and I looked back at him.**

"**Relax Mai, you will be alright with me here."**

**I could feel the smile behind his voice and I nodded.** **The wind began to get more violent as though we were moving even faster. It felt if I let go of his hand I would loose my balance and fall off to the abyss. Soon I noticed the complete darkness getting lighter. I was finally able to make out Naru's outline other than just his blue eyes. **

**After a second he looked** **down at me and smirked , "Mai look forward, just remember I am right here."**

"**Y-yes."**

**When I turned I saw a light, it was almost like last time except this one has a different glow, and colour behind it. It began to grow larger, and some faint whispers became noticeable. I remember the last dream I had and my grip tightened on Naru's arm, and he did not fight it! **

**Finally the dim creme coloured light surrounded us. Everything around us looked like some old American movie on some village in Japan. As I stared in wonder at the scenery around us I suddenly felt someone brush past us, and push me over. I braced myself for impact, but I felt two arms embrace me. When I looked up and saw Naru with a gentle smile on his face.**

"**Please be careful Mai- I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you, and I think he will be even worst than me."**

**I looked at him confused , "He?"**

**Naru then shook his head, "lets not fret on that right now Mai, and don't get upset if people bump into us. They just can't see us."**

"**Oh- so it is like we are the ghosts."**

**Naru kept a slightly irritated smile on his face, and seemed to struggle to keep it down as he said, "I–guess you can say that...,Now come on- he is getting away."**

**Naru took my hand again and broke into a run with me, while he swiftly avoided everything on the street until he came right behind a figure. It was the man that knocked me down!**

"**Naru- where are we..,"**

"**We are almost there."**

**When I looked forward I tried to see a glimpse of the man's face, but it stayed set in front of him as though it was made of stone.**

**I then heard Naru whisper, "where here."**

"**Hnn?"**

**I looked up and my heart stopped when I saw it. I saw the house. I could not hold onto this feeling for very long as I felt Naru gingerly tug on my hand.**

"**Let's go- he is about to go in."**

**As soon as the man walked in Naru swiftly maneuvered us through the door before it closed. The man before us seemed to be light on his feet as he made his way to the living room with ease. He then carefully positioned himself behind the wall. What is he doing?**

**I must have been getting nervous because Naru gave another reassuring squeeze to my hand and a gentle look in his eyes.**

"**I am right here Mai- remember that, you are not going through this alone. This is not real- try to remember that as well."**

**Before I could respond I heard the stairs groan as someone began to make their way down. I was shocked to see who came down, it was a beautiful woman around her twenties. As young as she might seem she still had a weary look that hung in her eyes.** **Still a smile lingered on her lips along with an aura of self confidence. I don't know why, but it feels like I met her before.**

**I felt my emotions begin to buzz as she continued to walk down the stairs. Don't come down anymore- go somewhere far away, get away to somewhere safe. You can't trust that man, you can't!**

**My stomach lurched when she reached the end of the stairs.**

"**No."**

**She then made her way to the living room as though she had not a care in the world. I clenched my eyes close, not wanting to see the rest. Suddenly there was a loud crash in the room and a scream that was suddenly muffled. My immediate reaction was to run to it. As I did Naru followed me, our hands were still locked together.**

**This time his grip tightened on my hand instead of the other way around. I suddenly realized why, the man had her pinned to the ground with a knife across her throat, and his hand across her mouth.**

**Her bright eyes were wide with fear, and anxiety. **

**The man then growled, "if you scream I will not hesitate Anzu- you should know I would not."**

**He then deviously chuckled, "now- where is ****it****, where and don't try to lie!"**

**He forced the knife harder against her throat and loosened his hand around her mouth.**

**She then roughly coughed and looked hopelessly into his eyes.**

"**Ho-Ho,w"**

"**You should not be that surprised, after all I had six years to figure it out. And now that dog that you called a husband is gone there is nothing to protect both of you. But, you haven't kept me waiting for very long."**

"**What are-you doing."**

"**You should have told me, yes- that's it!"**

"**But you left- you could have very well been dead and I would have never known. What was I supposed to do?"**

**At this time tears began to streak down her face and the man growled.**

"**Don't try to put this on me- this is your fault, all your fault!"**

**Tears continued to stream down her face, "what are going to do?"**

"**I am going to do what that husband should have done the day it was born."**

**Her eyes widened, "No! No please don't. Do whatever you want to do with me! Just leave him alone- he has nothing to do with it. He is just a child- he can't control it! Please- please I'll do any..,"**

"**Shut Up! This has everything to do with it in every single way! Now where is it!?"**

**The woman bit her lip closed, and her eyes filled with more fear. **

"**So- that is how you are going to play it- fine- I love a hunt."**

**He slightly straightened up and it seemed time stood still for a moment. I could not help but start to breath harder, my heart felt like it was about to give out. Suddenly the silence was broken, but not by a voice. It was tune that sounded sweet, innocent. My heart sank- I recognize the tune, it is the music box!**

**It didn't take long for the man the catch on, he suddenly rose and the women stayed frozen on the ground with even more fear radiating off her.**

"**No," was the only thing she could whisper.**

**The man then turned and I could finally see his face, and the evil smile on his face. This reflected even more so in his eyes as he studied the stairs. Finally he turned to the woman and knelt back down next to her.**

"**Your work is done."**

**Finally he forced his lips on hers and roughly kissed her and then turned to run up the stares with the knife. I tried to follow him, I have to stop him, I just have to.**

**My sprint was interrupted by strong arms holding me back. I look up to see Naru with a worried look on his face.**

"**Naru- let me go, I have to save him, I can."**

**He shook his head, "no Mai- you can't, remember this is a memory, nothing else. I will not allow you to see this, not now. You are my little girl, you will not see something like this."**

**He held me back even more as tears began to come down my face. I heard the soft footsteps upstairs, prowling the area while the music box still played. I could no longer take it, a tightly shut my eyes. Please don't find him, Please don't find him, please!**

**The pause of sound was sickening as the music box stopped playing. Suddenly I heard a door bust open and then another.**

"**Ah-Ha!"**

"**Mummy!!!!!!"**

**The cry was horrible, and the boy continued to scream My eyes shot open, and I felt paralyzed.**

**Then the worst sound of all came forth, another round of silence and something hard hit the ground...,**

Mai's eyes shot wide open in the dark room along with her body. She felt something hard right next to her, and she saw whatever light in the room was reflected from cold eyes she instantly recognized. She threw her arms around the teen sitting on the edge of the bed and began to cry again, while the screams from the dreams still echoed in her head.


	49. Chapter 49 Whatever

Chapter Forty-Nine

File Three

Case Four

May 15 10:06p.m.

The rest of the SPR team got out of their cars and began to walk to the house. About an hour earlier they all met up for a bite after getting all the information Naru wanted. Now the sun was long gone, and they were ready to get the rest of the night over, doing whatever psycho errands that their boss wanted them to do.

Yasu cleaned off his glasses and looked back at the house and grinned, "well at least the house is still standing after leaving those two in charge of it.- Hey Monk want to make a bet on how many fights they probably got into while we were gone. And then they made out and made up."

He then saw Masako flash him a look and walk off to the house.

"_Err- isn't it Mai's job to get glared at by everybody. Don't tell me there have been shifts in positions!"_

He then just shook it off, and jammed his hands in his pockets as everyone made their way to the house. When Bou-san turned the doorknob he was met by black.

"_Hmm- that's weird- none of the lights are on downstairs. Could something had happened?!!"_

Monk turned to Masako and opened his mouth but no sound could come forth.

"If you are trying to ask what I think you are, no the spirit is quiet, nothing seems to active at all."

Monk nervously nodded and then looked forward_ , "how can she say that, this place is too creepy right now!"_

Monk then heard something crack underhis feet, "well what do we have here."

Yasu scooted past the blonde man in front of him and bent down to examine it.

"Glass?"

He then put his finger in the sticky liquid, smelt it, and then licked it. Monk then grabbed the young man by the shirt and pulled him up, "Yasu- stop pretending you are in a supernatural teenage manga and just act human."

"Alright- alright- sheesh- at least I know what that stuff is now."

"What?"

"Tea- wait, Naru would never leave tea alone.., What if a giant meteor came down and crashed into earths surface! And the alien knights captured them for experiments making all of us the last people on earth! This means it is our job to defend it!!"

Yasu then suddenly felt a smack across his head and saw a very angry Ayako.

"_Wow there has been a shift in positions."_

The then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him closer to her, "stop goofing off! How many desserts did you have back at the café?"

"TH-Three," he said while looking at the scary woman who's grip tightened.

He then gulped, "okay-okay, maybe a couple more than that."

Ayako the let go and Bou-san smiled, "_finally I am not the object of her anger, I just need to make sure that kid gets more sugar."_

While Yasu dusted himself off John nervously said, "erm- shouldn't we find Mai and Kazuya. Because like what Yasuhara said Kazuya would probably not leave that alone- he would have also probably made Mai clean it as well."

A scream was then heard and the group stiffened, before the rest could notice Lin and Bou-san were almost fighting to be the first up the stairs. When they finally got to the room where the noise was coming from they could hear broken sobs.

Bou-san then clawed at the doorhandle until it came open and both him and Lin could see what was happening. Naru was staring coldly at the door with not a trace of emotion on his face as he sat on the edge of a bed. They then noticed Mai's arms wrapped around his waist and her head against his arm, pouring out tears.

Monk's hands then tightened _, "what-was happening here?! I swear if he hurt Mai in any way possible I will, get him back for this! I just need to find a place where I can punch him without Mai seeing me do it!_"

Naru then peeled himself from her grasp and firmly held her shoulders , "Mai- what did you see?"

* * *

It was the next morning, and everything had gone back to normal- well mostly everyone tried to pretend so. Mai remained tight lipped about her dream, and while she will talk to everyone one the team any time it came to Naru there seemed to only be three words in her vocabulary.

'Okay' 'fine' 'whatever'

As she waited over by Ayako, Naru sat next to Lin to read over the files Yasu brought back from the library. After reading for about twenty minutes he glanced up to look at Mai, and then looked back down before anyone could notice.

"_Maybe she is over it, she is usually over everything by now."_

"Mai- Tea."

"....Whatever."

Naru faight back to urge to groan, "_Whatever- translation 'no'"_

Mai still sat still in her seat at the table, _"oh so now he wants me to actually do something."_

"Mai-Tea."

"Whatever."

Naru then snapped the file close, and looked at the clock. It had been over fifteen hours since he last had anything at all with caffeine in it. And there was only one thing he wanted with caffeine in it. He then left his spot by Lin and walked over to the table. Everyone suddenly met Naru's glare, other than Mai.

"Mai...,Tea."

"Whatever."

Naru fought the urge to show his anger across his face. The only way he could control himself was to cover his fist and ball it up.

"Mai Tea."

"Whatever."

"Mai Tea"

"Whatever."

"Do you want to be off this case?"

"Fine."

Everyone watched as his eyebrow twitched along with his eye, but still no emotion crept into his facade.

Yasuhara watched carefully as more demands were said across the table, and the brunette girl next to him kept giving the three same responses to every single demand he could throw out.

"_Man- I think Naru is going to crack. I wish I had popcorn."_

After another few minutes of this banter going on neither side looked as though they were going to crack any time soon. It just looked as though Naru was almost failing at not showing any emotion at the situation, _"Why is she doing this to me? I only told her the truth yesterday..., yet why does this-this annoy me so much! I feel like my head is about to burst- will she just stop being this stubborn for one moment!"_

After another couple of minutes of the very same words were spoken Naru was truly fighting to urge to show his emotions. Everyone watch in anticipation to see what would happen. He closed his eyes, and took a deep sigh. Everyone leaned further up in their seat to see what could happen next. As this happened Yasuhara had to keep himself from snickering as he noticed how tightly set Naru's jaw was_, "this really has him in a fix- he is actually grinding his teeth."_

The moment they were all waiting for can quickly as Naru opened his eyes again.

"Mai- tea."

Suddenly everyone looked at Mai to see the response she would give him.

"......Whatever."

"_He should not even try, if he wants me to do something then he should not have said that. After all I am 'no real value' and I just put everyone around me in danger. He should just fire me and get it over with if I am so much of a bother to him!"_

Naru's heart began to pound hard, and he could feel his blood rise_, "why is it she is the only one that can say 'no' that easily to me! I feel like a child right now that is not getting their way- why do I feel that!"_

As Naru ran more rants in his head privately Mai turned to Yasuhara who had a big, stupid grin upon his face.

"Oooh- Mai-chan is about to get it...,"

Mai gave him a confused look, "wha..,"

Mai then tensed as she felt a presence behind her, she did not have to turn to see who it was. She could feel his cold eyes pierce her body, sending chills down her spine.

"Mai- come, I am going to take you home."

Mai began to open her mouth, but then was cut off by, "if you say whatever I am still going to take you home."

Mai stared blankly at the seventeen year old, _"oh- now he follows through on his pro..,"_

Mai suddenly felt her arm be yanked up from the table, taking her body with it. Everyone watched stunned as Naru began to drag Mai out of the room. They heard the front door then slam close shortly after they were out of eye sight.

Lin then let out a groan, "_he just had to make a scene. Maybe I should not tell Madoka of this, just once and see where it goes."_

Lin then looked over at Masako, _"....if looks could kill.......,"_

*****************

Naru would not show it on his handsome face, but from the way he gripped Mai's hand, she could tell that he was furious with her. He now did this with the steering wheel. It took some time for Naru to get Mai into the van, but he was finally able to do the task. Now he was flying down the highway where if he went even an extra inch he would have cops on his tail.

Mai stared out the window angrily, she was still shock as well. Who would have ever thought Naru would do something like this. After a minute of complete silence Mai looked over at the boy who was driving. His face gave no signs to his emotions, it looked at though he could not feel at all until you looked at his hands. They were still clenched hard on the steering wheel. Finally a thought occurred to Mai, and she looked back over at Naru.

"Naru."

His eyes stayed glued on the road, "so, now you are going to respond to me," he stated rudely.

This only fueled Mai even more, "why are you even driving."

"Because I stated you would go home, and Lin's hand is too burned to clutch a steering wheel right now. "

"Burn?"

Mai thought back to the night of the black out, Lin was setting up the cables to the screen whenever it happened, _"so that's why he was clutching his hand.- Oh come on Mai focus."_

"No- I mean _how_ can you drive? You are not even eighteen yet- I bet if I go to the police they can suspend you ever getting a licence."

Naru slightly glanced over at her, she had a look of self confidence on her face that made him sick.

"_She actually is trying to threaten me?! Well if she is going to, she should at least be good at it. It is entertaining to see what money can allow to do or get- it would be a waste of her time to try to rat on me."_

Mai looked to see what his response would be, but nothing would prepare her for this. Naru began to chuckle at this comment, and he was doing it without even smiling!

"_Has he lost his mind?!"_

"Lets face it Mai, that would just be a waste of your time. And if you are going to do that you might as well set yourself up for never getting a licence, and while you are at it why don't you look at your thug of a boyfriend."

"What?!"

Naru stayed quiet after that, _"Why compelled me to say that?! Sure it is true, but if I tell her I know I will sound like some sort of stalker to her- but I feel so angry right now- and I don't want to let it go! When did I start getting so angry?!"_

His stomach dropped once again when he thought of it, it was at sunset a few weeks ago. He had been 'asked' to go on a date with Masako. As they were walking down the street he ran into something. That something turned out to be his assistant, his Mai. She looked different, and he finally realized that- she looked older. Someone kept her balance from falling down as Naru studied her, and when he saw the older boy was holding onto her hand.

"_No- that can't be right? There must have been some time before, that- that happened. God- tell me there is!"_

No thought of a time like that came to his now ever more so throbbing head.

"_Thug boyfriend- what does he mean by thug boyfriend?! For one thing Kouki is nice unlike you- he actually talks to me like a human- unlike you. He is funny- unlike you. He does not insult me every hour of every day- unlike you. I can not believe he could actually say that."_

Naru was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Mai barely mumble something audible, but he caught it.

"I guess you are perfect for Masako."

Suddenly Mai jolted forward as Naru slammed on the breaks making the car come to a screeching halt. Mai blocked her face to make sure it did not hit the dashboard, and then as soon as she could she popped back up.

"What is your problem?!"

She was surprised though when she turned to her left and saw no one there, "huh?"

A knock then came to the glass window, making her jump. She then looked to see Naru staring back at her. Naru saw she made no obvious motion to move so he opened the door.

"Lets go," he said in a voice as cold as his eyes.

"Where are we?"

"Are you really that stupid, look around and tell me where we are."

Mai finally noticed her surroundings outside the van. There were large pillars rising above the ground made of white marble with trees shading them, with bushes of flowers everywhere the eye can see.

"A graveyard?"

"Your not as stupid as I thought you were, now come on."

She shook her head, "just take me home."

He shook his head, "not until you come with me."

Mai then got out of her seat and began walking away from him, "fine- if you won't drive me then I'll just walk Naru."

"Still a baka- have you thought of the fact that you do not know where you are."

Mai then paused where she was, and her head sank down, "_crap."_

She then regrettably turned around to see Naru have a mocking look on his face. She dragged her feet across the dirt, making sure she took as much time as possible to get to him. When she was finally a foot from him she brought herself to look into his blue eyes.

No more criticism came from his mouth, no lecture, no nothing. There was only one word that sounded eerily familiar come from his mouth.

"Come."

Naru began to walk along the line of some grave sites, and carefully looked at the name for each and every one of them. Mai tried to keep up with his pace without running_, "you read too fast."_

Finally Naru paused, and Mai was able to catch up with him. He produced a piece of paper from his jacket pocket, and began to study it then looked back at the graves. He then took off again for a different set of graves.

After a couple of minutes, and Mai trying to keep up with him he stopped in front of a smaller, older grave. His eyes then met hers suddenly.

"Mai, would you care to read the name on the grave."

She shrugged and leaned down over the grave, trying to make out the name.

"Taka- Takahashi..,Shiro?"

"And the age of death."

"There is none, it just says his name- Naru what is going on?"

Naru then leaned against a tree behind him and produced another paper from the same jacket pocket.

"In this town there was no man by the name of ShiroTakahashi, but there are reports of one who never made it to adolescence. As a matter of fact he was only five years. His father had died several months prior to his death. This left him in his mother's care. His died on July thirteenth by decapitation. His mother found his body in his play room. She reported a burglary was the cause of it."

Mai thought back at her dreams and this sent a chill down her spine_, "the thud, that is what must have hit the ground. How horrible- he was just a kid, why would someone be so heartless to do that. So that is why Naru did not want me to see it. That's why he stopped me..,"_

"B-but."

Naru raised his eyebrow, "go on- this is what you saw in your dream, is it not? This is the most reasonable thing that would get you so upset."

Mai swallowed hard and then continued, "it didn't happen like this- there was a man in the dream, and- and the woman, his mother, saw him Naru. He even attacked her, and she seemed to know who he was. How could the report say that."

He nodded, "that's what I thought, so I looked at the full report and it is fake. If you look at the time of murders, witness accounts and then his own mother's alibi none of it fits together."

"So are you saying his mother lied?"

"You tell me Mai."

"But- that doesn't make any sense, why would she lie about that?!"

Naru then pointed to a grave three rows down, "the answer lies there."

Mai walked over to the grave, which was taller in stature than the one she was just at and read the name, "Nakamura Kei- what is so special about him?"

"Come on Mai- use whatever it is you call a brain. It was rather simple to figure out. He is the same age as Shiro's mother. They grew up at the same time. Some reports say though that they were sexually involved with each other. Now if you look at birth dates..,"

"He was Shiro's father?!"

Naru nodded, "most probable answer."

"But wh.., she still loved him- didn't she?"

Naru coldly nodded.

"That is- that is.., we have to do something."

Naru's eyebrow arched again, "we?"

Mai suddenly felt herself blush, "_why did I give him ammo!"_

"Um- ye- yes."

A cocky smirk then came across his lips, "I see that you are out of some part of that rebellious teenage faze."

Mai could feels herself get angry again, but not like before.

"Rebellious?! Who is the one that rebels against the fact that they are just a teenager?! Who is the one who has two people looking after them?!"

Naru jammed his hands in his pockets and fought back the urge to smile_, "that got her fired up- at least she is back to normal."_

"You know what- then try to prove me wrong in the investigation. Now go wait in the van for a minute..,idiot."

Mai then began to walk off mumbling , "Narcissist," under her breath.

She sat herself in the can leaned back. She did not truly sleep the night before, and now her eyelids were beginning to feel heavy.

"_Maybe it would be alright for me to close my eyes, just for a minute."_

Her eyelids finally dropped.

...............,

Suddenly Mai was drawn awake from the slamming of a car door, and she looked to her left to see Naru readying himself to drive off, not paying her a speck of attention.

"_I guess we are going back, and it is going to be like none of this happened. This leaves us with Naru the narcissistic jerk."_

Mai sighed and looked back at the grave yard. Her attention quickly turned to a small grave that was a few rows back and something had changed with it. It looked as though something was laying on top of it. Mai tried to get a better look, but Naru began to drive off. She caught one quick glance of it one more time, and noticed there was a bush that had the same colour in it as what was on the grave.

Mai then looked back at Naru who had his eyes firmly set on the road, and no emotion at all in his face.

"_There might be more to you than meets the eye to you Naru. Something that you do not want others to see, maybe it is there- just maybe."_

* * *

_So what did you think? Good - bad- worst?_

_Just review and tell me what you think, I will have the next chapter up ASAP!_

_Also if you are wondering, the age you can get your lisense in Japan is eighteen._

_And I hope I answered some questions from other chapters with this one._

_Also lets see if you can guess what is on the grave?- and why..,_

_Or not- just RxR_

_OH!! I have a new poll on my profile- please take it, it has something to do later on the story!_

_Well- by_


	50. Chapter 50 Behind Those Blue Eyes

Chapter Fifty

File Four

Case Four

May 7:05p.m

It was mid twilight as the group heard the tires roll into the street. Not a word was said on the ride back to the house. But Mai for once was not bothered by it. That kind of quiet from Naru just means that he is back to normal.

"_How can you be so cold Naru, and then you seem to always to be nice when no one is looking. You acted like it was no big deal that the boy was murdered at the graveyard, but why did you leave a flower on the grave? It does not seem like something you would do. I wonder how much Masako has seen from this side of you. Are you really nice to her? Do you care about anyone else in the world? Was there anyone in the world you ever cared about Naru, or have you always been so cold to everything."_

Mai felt herself jerk forward as Naru put the breaks on and cut the engine.

His icy eyes looked at her, "come on Mai."

She looked up and saw they were back at the house. She then saw Naru was halfway to the door, and she ran to catch up with him. They walked quietly back into base. And when Mai closed the door she felt something impact her side. Her lungs began to feel crushed as Monk deepened his hug.

"Mai-chan! Your back- did Naru hurt you? I knew he would not have the heart to leave you!"

Monk then felt a cold gaze on his back and turned around to meet Naru's glare. He then sweat dropped and slipped away from Mai.

When he finally sat down Naru looked at Mai as his head ache began to get even worst and said , "Tea-Now."

Mai then realized exactly how long he has gone without tea.

"H-Hai Naru."

As soon as she left Naru turned to the rest of the group, "do another sweep- we are going to end this now."

John rose, "what- Kazuya, you know how to end this?"

He nodded, "I just need a final sweep before we can do anything."

John grinned and looked at everyone else, "come on guys."

Ayako sighed, "whatever- let's go Takigawa."

He whined, "why do I have to do it- I'm tired."

This sent a couple beatings his way.

"Alright- fine, but Yasu comes with me."

Yasuhara turned to the monk, "huh- why me?"

The monk then hooked his arm around his neck and whispered, "well you don't want to go with Masako, do you?"

Yasuhara then looked over at Masako who was studying Naru while he talked to Lin by the monitors and then looked back at Monk.

"Well erm.., um- um..,"

Monk then patted the young man on the back, "oh come on kid lets go."

Naru waited until he heard there footsteps begin to walk to the door, and then he called, "Hara-san, may I have a moment."

Masako looked back at Naru confused, _"what?"_

She then heard Monk idiotically whistle from down the hall, which only made her begin to blush.

Naru had a cool look in his eye as she came over to him.

"Y-you called me Naru."

A coy smile flashed across his face, making her blush even more. Lin had to keep himself busy on the computer to stop from cracking up. Naru gestured for her to come closer. This made her heart race.

"_You see Mai- you are nothing to him at all."_

When she was a foot from him the black clad boy stood. She was instantly lost in his face.

"Hara-san, listen to me if you will."

"Y-yes."

"You see there is a- concern with your safety for now on in this case."

"What?!"

"Easy- easy, you see I noticed how- motherly you were around children. And I fear you will get harmed, and I can not protect you."

Masako could not help the fact she began to blush even more. Naru then leaned against the wall and she felt chills as he looked into her eyes.

"Do this for me Hara-san. I do not want to have a life on my hands. For me Hara-san- for..,us."

Masako felt her heart beat even more anxious, finally she brought her kimono sleeve to cover her smile, "why- of course Naru. I shall- th-thank you for being worried for my safety. Then again I guess it is only -natural."

Naru nodded, "you have no idea how much of an ease that is to me Hara-san. Now if you will get Yasuhara- I am sure he will be more than happy to help you."

Naru then shot up before she could hug him, but continued to look at her with the grin on his face.

Masako could not bring herself to look away from his face, the smile.

"_He is finally smiling- for me, not for Mai. He-he actually cares for me when I am threatened. I never thought he cared like that. Well I guess because I am in danger it brought it out. How can I say not to him when he is smiling like that- for me. This is the first time I actually see him smile! You see Mai- you are nothing, you are not right for him at all.-Nothing"_

Masako brought her small hand over her smile as she turned to see Mai.

"_She must have seen how much he cares for me- she must have."_

Masako glanced back at Naru and then walked forward, and bumped into Mai who nearly dropped the tray in the hall. Mai felt the urge to hit her as the thought of what just transpired.

"_For US? DID I ACTUALLY HEAR NARU SAY THAT! I HATE HER, HOW COULD NARU SAY THAT AT ALL!!!!!!!!! I JUST WANT TO..., wait- his eyes. That smile-was-was not real? But why would? And-and Masako why did? How is? But- But..,"_

Mai suddenly heard, "Mai- it is rude to eaves drop in on other's conversation and keep someone waiting."

Mai stiffened, _"great- I am found out!"_

She peeped in and saw he had his back to the door, but was focusing on something else, "_...,jerk..."_

She then sighed and walked into base, still thinking about what happened. As she neared Naru her body surged when she felt a chord under her foot, but sporadically regained her balance.

"Can you at least be smart enough to walk in a straight line, baka."

Mai groaned as she put the tray on the table, and Naru turned around. He did not even glance up or give any sign of thanks as he picked up the cup.

"_How can this always be the same person. He acts completely different around different people. Why is it when we are alone he is usually calmer than usual? Unless I trip or something he does not tease me too much. Why_ _did you act like you did not care about how that boy died and then I saw what you did for the grave? It is like you are two different people. Only which one is more real than the other. What is the true one and the other that you do not want anyone else to see? You act like you can't show emotion, but how come I have seen it in your eyes. I saw you happy before, and I also saw all the pain in your eyes. I might have every emotion broadcasted on my face Naru, but your downfall is that you can not always control your eyes. Why am I the only one to notice this- I have known it from the start. Yes you say an arrogant nar..,"_

"How many times have I told you it is rude to stare."

Mai suddenly looked into a cold glance. She felt blush creep into her face.

"_Man I hate today."_

Mai quickly turned, and began to walk out when she heard something strange, _"_wait."

Mai turned to see Naru standing, looking dead at her. His eyes looked even more dangerous than before.

"Did you not hear me idiot, I was not lying you are not going anywhere for the rest of the case. I told Lin a moment ago to alert Takigawa that we are going to perform an exorcism. This case will be over tonight."

"Eh...,?

"Please use real words Mai- I am sure you could conjure some, even with your small vocabulary."

Mai felt her face redden even more, "hey!"

"Was there a point you are wanting for me to make about being right."

Mai began to feel uneasy and looked away.

"_He always just has to do this- if I am such a burden then why did he send Masako away. I guess he wants to make sure she is safe."_

"Mai."

Mai then looked back up at the teen who was making his way towards.

"_Great I can feel my face getting hotter- what is he going to say?"_

Finally she felt shills run down her spine as he stood right in front of her. He seems to know now how he could simple be inches away from Mai without even touching her. She felt his gaze directly on her, _"this is not helping."_

"Mai- look at me."

She shakily looked up at the black clad boy and her heart began pounding.

"Just how much did you hear of that conversation?"

"N-not much."

"Good."

Naru then walked off, leaving Mai shocked. As he sat down he heard , "what was that about?!"

"I had to ask, is that a crime?"

"Grrrrrr."

"If you are going to play like that, come here and sit."

"What?! I am not a dog!"

"Well stop acting like one and sit- Monk is about to begin."

Mai groaned and sat down in the chair right next to him mumbling, "stupid narcissist."

Mai watched as everything began to get set up downstairs. All the furniture was moved away, and soon the newly robed monk stood in the middle of the carefully was drawing breath, to ready himself. Everyone stood around to watch anxiously. Even though this is not one of their most dangerous cases, they know a trick could happen any second to make everything go downhill.

Mai sighed and leaned back into her chair, _"I should be down there with them. I should be down there to help them."_

A thought then snapped into Mai's head. She turned to the black clad boy next to her, who's blue eyes were locked ever more on the monitor in front of him.

"Ne-Naru."

She felt her heart begin to pound as he turned to look at her.

"Yes Mai- the sky is blue."

Mai felt the anger begin to rise in her, but she fought it down to just get the question through.

"Naru, why did you want Masako to go home, and you did not let me go."

"I only needed one medium for the rest of the time, not two."

"Yeah- but, but you said yesterday I was..., worthless- why would you want me to stay. If it wasn't for me you could still be down--- there."

Mai did not finish what she was saying as an icy blue glare came down hard on her, and her head snapped back to the monitors.

"_Jerk."_

Naru sighed and looked back at the monitors as well, Monk was just beginning his chanting, but he soon found his thoughts slipping away from the reality he was in right now.

"_Why did I make Hara go home, lets see. It is quite obvious, it is because..,because..,Because-why did I do it? -wait..., No- don't think about that! It was a very simple response actually_,_ it has to be. Why else would I choose her over Hara. Mai can.., Well Hara is.., And the team reacts to.., There has to be a point blank reason staring me in the face, but I just keep averting my attention through it. It has- HAS to do with no emotions at all, there has..,"_

"Naru look, Monk it almost done."

"_What?"_

Naru quickly focused in on the monitor and sure enough the Monk was almost done. He was at the very end of his chant. Mai began to hang on the edge of her seat. What would happen next, what can happen next, will it be as bad as before- or will it just end.

As it ended the most shocking thing of all happened. Mai caught a glimpse of Naru and saw the look in his eyes.

"_He actually looks– surprised."_

She watched as he balled his hands on the table, and she had no reason why he wouldn't after what happened.

Mai then looked back at the monitor at everyone downstairs who seemed shocked at what happened. The exorcism didn't work.

* * *

Sorry I havwe not updated in 20 days! I am so sorry- work just finally caught up to me! And I still have a couple of shows today of all days! Well on the bright side I will definately have the next chapter up soon, since I am almost done with everything. Please don't worry- like I said I am not leaving this story for dead any time soon!

Please review- please please, PLEASE!

The next chapter I will probably finish up the case- and you will not be disapointed!

**Oh and I still have to poll up on my profile- vote now!**


	51. Chapter 51 Cheap Tricks

Chapter Fifty-one

File Four

Case Four

Naru slowly and painfully began to grit his teeth together.

"_It did not work, nothing happened- HOW CAN NOTHING HAPPEN? How is that even remotely possible_, _it had no problem showing itself before- why not now. If it is going to be a ghost, he might as well put up a final shield instead of acting like a child. And now I have to think about what I have to do with Mai. Send her home like Hara?- Like that is even possible- idiot over hear will get herself killed before she would give up. God, why must she be so hard headed, does she realize she could die!_ _Why am I so angry at this? I shouldn't at all be angry at this."_

Mai heard him mumble something under his breath, it was one syllable and sounded like English. Whatever it is, she knows it is not a compliment to give anyone.

Suddenly Monk looked at the camera slightly confused, "Erm- Naru did it work?"

Naru picked up the mike and said, "what do you think you bunch of idiots- do I have to explain the obvious."

Lin glanced at the camera in dismay, "_Wow- he is actually upset about this."_

Mai was barely to hear the audible words out of Naru's mouth now, "whatdoidonow?"

"_Why is Naru so upset over this, an exorcism does fail every now and again. I mean sure it is weird that Bou-san's exorcism failed, but still. What would cause him to actually get angry about this."_

"Ne-Naru."

The black clad boy turned to the girl next to him while trying to mask the expression on his face.

"What do you want Mai?"

"You really do not know how to coast him out do you?"

He just stood still, not wanting to give away anything on what he was thinking. Suddenly a grin came across Mai's face, which took Naru by dismay_, "I haven't seen anyone smile like that since- since., Gene."_

"Are you going to smile like an idiot all day- or are you going to tell me."

Mai's grin then dropped to a frown, "how many people have you actually been around you that is your age."

"_Gene."_

""_Hey- I am still a few minutes older little brother.""_

Mai then groaned, "oh come on Naru- you know how to do something all kids love, and you can not even think of it."

Static began to come through the mike as Monk said, "Naru- Mai can you hear us, can we just come up- hello?"

Naru quickly shut the mike off and glanced back at Mai, who had the stupid grin back on her face.

"Stop messing around and just tell me."

"Magic Naru- magic. Kids love magic tricks- and you know how to do it. Remember the coin."

He thought back of falling into the hole, every single thing that happened before his memory became blurred.

"_I was just trying to calm her down, she looked exceedingly afraid- what was I supposed to do. Though I am sure if I told Lin everything I did to protect her, father would kill me if Lin left anything for him to do."_

"Yes- well..,"

"Well what? You want this case to be over, right? Shouldn't we just do what is necessary to end it?"

He then averted his eyes away from hers_, "I can not believe I am doing this."_

He picked up the microphone, "come up to base, no questions asked."

Naru then quickly turned to Mai_, "magic tricks, of course Mai suggests magic tricks. She made is seem so plainly obvious. And they all have to see me actually do magic. Well sure it is simple tricks, but something so childish. I myself only learned them to prove there was no real magic in the world."_

Naru snapped out of his trance as he heard footsteps come up the stairs. Suddenly the rest of the gang showed up at the door. Bou-san still seemed upset at the fact Naru stated earlier.

"I want all of you except for Lin go watch the room going off the master dorm."

"Wha..,"

"Just do it- now."

Lin then came to Naru's side, and Monk seemed to be even more upset.

"Man- what is your problem?"

"Do- it- now."

Monk groaned, "alright- fine, come on guys."

Ayako and John walked after him, happy to be out of Naru's range.

Mai looked at Naru stunned, "_I guess he really wants this case to be over, but why is he acting so stressed about it ending?"_

Naru then quickly turned to Mai, which made her loose her frame of thought. He began to walk closer to the girl until he was only inches from her. He could feel her heart speed up in pace as her eyes met his.

"Mai."

"H-Hai."

"You are to sit by Lin, and not move. If anything happens just stay in this room. Do this one thing for me."

"Whi-wh..,"

"Do not ask why, just do it."

He then without another word walked out of the room. Mai groaned_, "I can not believe how selfish, and confident this guy is!"_

"Taniyama."

"Hn?"

Mai turned to see Lin looking dead at her. He pulled out a chair beside him, and Mai nodded.

"R-right."

She awkwardly took her seat by Chinese onmyoji. A few minutes passed and Naru had yet to make his appearance on the camera. Mai yawned and looked over at Lin, and was slightly surprised.

"_He seems- nervous."_

"Um- Lin."

"Taniyama."

"Oh- well, I was just wanting to tell you, since Naru stormed out of the room so quickly- that well well..,"

She gulped down hard_, "come on- just say it."_

"Heisjustgoingtdomagictricksandseewhathappens."

There was an awkward silence in the room, and Mai could feel her face heat up as she waited for a response. Suddenly a smile dance across Lin's lips and he looked at Mai.

"Thank you, Taniyama."

"Oh- well you shouldn't really have to thank me. I mean it was just something I suggested to him, because he seemed to be getting really mad. After all I am not that important..,"

"Stop right there Mai."

"What?"

"Do not tell me you are not that important to us. I know of at least one person that greatly benefits from having you around. If you were not around Mai, I am afraid of what I would have to do, and what would have been done."

"_Oh my gosh- he can speak! And what is that supposed to mean? I don't really help anyone, I don't know what he is talking about. Bou-san, Yasu, John, Ayako- all of them have helped me a lot, who have I..,"_

Mai suddenly lost her train of thought when Naru entered the camera's vision. He was throwing a little red ball up and down in the air lightly. Casually he made his way to the centre of the living room.

"I know you are here, come out."

"..,"

Naru closed his eyes and said, "I know who you are Shiro, I know you are here. I know what happened to you years ago. Why do you chose to hide from us. You attack us, and then you hide. I must admit, the attacks- were nothing. All of it was child's play. Now speaking of child play- do you see what I have in my hand?"

Naru paused for a second, and stopped throwing the ball.

"Do you think all that you are doing is magic? Well you are not the only one that can do it. And can do it while I am alive."

Suddenly Naru blew on the ball and it disappeared out of his hand. Mai's eyes widened in shock and dismay.

"_I didn't know he was THAT good."_

A fake smile came across Naru's face, "it seems you are pretty good a illusions Shiro- but can you tell where it went?"

Nothing but static came forth on the monitors.

"Well, I guess you are not as clever as you thought you were. Have you ever heard the myth that spirits make a room colder."

Naru pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, and flapped it.

"_Hn- why is he bringing that up?"_

Mai then looked at the thermal imaging and saw the temperature dropping in that room.

"_It is working Naru, it's working!"_

Suddenly the base door opened up revealing the Monk.

"Well what do we have here."

He walked to the cameras with Ayako behind him, and John who still had a guilty look on his face for disobeying Naru's orders.

"What is Naru doing?"

"Oh? Um- Um..,"

"_What am I going to say that is not going to get Naru mad at me for them seeing this."_

Suddenly Naru blew into the piece of cloth in his hands and the ball fell out. Monk's eyes widened like those of a small child.

"What?!"

Naru then caught the ball as it bounce back up, and stared blankly at it.

"How- but, so who.., huh...,"

A good knock to the head by Ayako got him to shut up.

"Shut up you old monk. It is called a magic trick."

Monk's face suddenly turned from pain to delight. He brought his hands to his mouth to try not to laugh. _"Naru- do magic tricks..you have got to be kidding me! This is hilarious- he makes a point to not allow anything childish, and yet this is happening. I need to get a copy of this vide..,"_

Another hard knock came to his head.

"Shut up Takigawa- act your age."

"Hm..,"

He crossed his arms and took a seat , "not fair."

Naru began to bounce the ball again calmly, "so I see you are not going to come for me yet."

He then shrugged and let the ball roll out of his hand and thud to the ground.

The black clad boy then took something out of his pocket and studied it for a second. Mai strained her eyes to see it, and could not help but think of the fall. What was in his hand a 500 yen.

"Would you like to meet my pet Shiro? He won't hurt you."

The coin began to tremble in his hand, and Naru looked down

"You were first afraid of Mai, and now you are afraid of him."

"Uh-hu."

Everyone almost jumped out of their skin when they heard the voice.

"Is that the spirit," stated Monk.

Ayako groaned, "how many times do I have to tell you to be quiet, no. It doesn't seem like it."

"But then what is it?"

"Well it is- it is..,"

"See you can't explain it."

John made his way in between them cautiously, "there- there, ever thought that Kazuya could be a ventrilocuos."

Suddenly they both calmed down.

"That- actually, makes sense."

"I never thought Naru could do things like this."

They then became quite to watch what happens next. You could see Naru slowly breathing, as the room became colder. It is sure to bring back the memories of what happened to him two cases ago. He then began to focus again.

"Come now- he can't hurt you at all."

"But, but, but..,"

"No but's you are safe."

Naru then stared in blank space as the room dropped down even colder.

"Oh so do you want to see him?"

The room dropped again, "alright then- catch."

Naru flicked the coin, and everyone seemed to hear it do into the air. But nothing came down, it was like the coin disappeared in the air. The temperature dropped even more.

"What, you couldn't catch it? Do you really want it."

Naru's breath was not pure white and you can not even see through it.

"So I see- here, you can have it."

This time he flicked the coin again, and every could see it in the air. Naru pulled his hand back to his pocket and watched as the coin made it's descend to the floor. A low clunk was made as it hit the floor. The lights suddenly flashed out and a bitter wind rustled against Naru. He held his ground steady, refusing to move. A flash of blue light came to the room, the figure glared at Naru. He locked eyes with the creature, and it's look began to become more bitter.

Mai suddenly rose from her seat, and Monk did the same, "We have to help him!"

The door flew open, and Lin was already down the hall. The rest of team began to follow as fast as they could.

"_You can get as mad as you want to be Naru, but I am still coming."_

They made there way down the stairs, and can feel the coldness become deeper every second.

"Naru!" Yelled Lin as he made his way to the final stair. Naru looked up, and so did the figure. An evil grin then twisted itself upon it's face. It then disappeared, and the lights flashed back on.

"Huh? Where did it go," yelled Monk.

Mai caught Naru's glare at her and she groaned_, "great, it is gone- and Naru is peeved at me."_

"Well what do we do no...,"

A scream was then heard upstairs that caught the team off guard. John looked around, "hey- where is Ayako."

John, Lin and Monk froze for a second, but then began to try to climb the stairs.

"_Huh- why would."_

Mai felt a jolt in her heart as she thought back to the dream. She finally realized who the boy's mother looked like. Her head slowly turned to the teen right next to her, and her expression was unforgettable.

Her lips could only whisper, "Naru."

With that Naru understood. White hot hate began to feel him. He tightened his fists _, "the thing is not after Mai. It never was- it -it is after..,"_

All the power then flashed off, and the coldness returned to the house. There is no way out.

* * *

Here is another update, sorry- I lied in my last thing. I just got carried away with this one. Well tell me what you think, did any of you see that coming, and what is Shiro going to do now. After all Naru has to be right about something.

Well RxR- and thanks for all of the kind reviews everyone! I really love them!


	52. Chapter 52 Cut the Deck

Chapter Fifty-two

File Four

Case Three

Their eyes were locked in what seemed like endless time. Any time the lightning would strike he could see her eyes wide with fear. She seemed to be paralyzed at that time. Nothing was there to comfort them but the darkness around them.

"_His eyes, they look dangerous in the lighting. It is like his eyes have become part of it."_

Terror was seizing her heart, everything about her seems to match the strikes of lighting. It did not help that the upstairs stayed eerily quiet. Finally a scream broke the silence and Mai only glanced at Naru before running. It did not take him any time for him to follow her. As he made every step he became even more bitter.

"_I can NOT believe this is happening! It is actually after Ayako, but how? That is preposterous, it is-is so far fetched, but even so.., HOW! How could I get this wr-wro-wr,o-ng.., I am so mad at myself I could be sick!"_

Another scream erupted in the night causing Naru to ignore the rant and stare straight forward with his keen eyes. He could hear Mai right beside him, but could find noone else.

"_Where are they?"_

He closed his eyes momentarily to allow his senses to rely on his hearing. Suddenly he heard a jolt and his eyes flashed open to where the sound came from.

"_What should I do- I can haardly hear anything with the pouring rain?"_

Ayako stared shocked at the small figure in front of her. She is locked in one of the extra rooms, with the only way out being blocked by the figure in front of her.

"Ayako-Ayako!"

She could hear the Monk call, and a few others pound on the door.

"_Come On Ayako- just relax, the nine cuts."_

She smirked and began to perform them, as the enchantment got carried out the figure merely moved out of the way as though it was no problem.

A eery voice, that was almost a whisper said, "Mummy."

He held out his bony hand for Ayako.

This caused her body to tense, "_what am I going to do- where is Takigawa!"_

Fear struck ever more when she looked into his eyes, "_this thing sounds innocent, but it's eyes. It is corrupted, it is evil."_

She then quickly looked around as the thing got closer.

"Listen child, I am not your mother."

"_How do I get out of here!"_

Suddenly a barge came at the door and a light treaded in. Figures a flying monsters danced there way around the boy. The largest suddenly head butted the apparition, making him disappear into vapor. The light then left, and Ayako could make out Monk, John, and Lin. Monk rushed forward and grabbed her hand, "Ayako- get out of here, Lin said he will not be held off for long."

Ayako then made there way out of the door as another crack for thunder was heard roaring through the night. Monk picked a metal object off the floor and looked at the two other men. They then began to run for the door, which slammed in there face.

A voice was then heard that said, "no touch."

Monk gritted his teeth and began to slam on the door as hard as he could. There was no use, they were trapped.

A voice then echoed in the hallway that said, "Mummy."

Ayako began to run faster, "Mummy."

"I miss you Mummy."

"_How can I get rid of him, the nine cuts do not work. Where is a tree when you need one!"_

She then ran into a room and locked the door. Ayako made it to the closet, and desperately went inside. Her breath became hazy and shallow as she stepped back in the closet. Her heart seemed to be beating harder and harder. Carefully she took another step back, that is when a chill crawled up her spine.

She then felt something pierce the edge of her spine, which stopped her dead in her tracks. Fear entered her hear, and she could not bring herself to turn around.

Breath seeped over her neck and whispered, "I'm s-s,s o o o- cold."

At another clash of thunder Mai began to make a run for the room when Naru caught her arm. Her head snapped around to the faceless figure.

"Let go of me Naru!"

"No Mai."

"But- Ayako."

"You are not going anywhere."

"ARE YOU POSSESSED!"

"Of course Not!"

Lightning then struck and for a brief moment they could see each other's face. As it ended his grip on her arm tightened.

"You promised me Mai. You promised not to do this, to stay. You are not going to go back on that."

"Well why?"

"..,"

Her heart began to pound harder in her chest, "Just tell me why Naru- tell me!"

Another clap of lightning and what Mai saw stunned her. She saw in a brief flash Naru looking away. His eyes were hiding behind his hair, and his face stayed unmoving.

"_What's wrong with him."_

"Naru- I'm not a little kid anymore. I am not- I am old enough to make my own choice."

She suddenly heard him whisper something that she could not make out.

"Huh."

"No."

Mai's eyes widened in the darkness, his answer was so quick, plain and simple. She knew there was no getting out of this one.

"_Why is he acting like he actually cares what happens to me?"_

Naru then pulled Mai forward, and placed her firmly on the wall behind him.

"Stay, your safe here. Your in too much danger than usual- you are not going this time."

Without another word he made his way to the other room. Even though the lights were out, the room seemed pretty normal. Nothing, other than the rain could be heard.

"_Where is that stupid Monk that I pay too much for him to be slacking off- I shouldn't even be having to do this. If I end up in the hospital again I do not know what Lin is going to do to me when I get out."_

A screech in the floorboard was then made and he looked towards the direction that the sound was created. Lightning and a clap of thunder followed, allowing him a moment to see what it was.

"_Another closet."_

He slowly made his way towards it, careful not to make a sound.

""_Come now Noll, don't do anything too risky""_

"_Like it matters anymore- I made a mistake."_

Ayako stayed perfectly still in the closet, afraid to make a move. The thing it had to her back was slowly eating away at her skin, just wanting to draw closer than the last second.

"_I am not your mother, I am not your mother, I am not your mother, I am not...,"_

Suddenly she heard something trying to yank the door and whispered, "Monk."

"Matsuzaki-san?"

No answer came forth as the thing drew closer in her skin, making her heart beat faster. Nothing but fear could grip her now.

Naru then let go the handle aggressively, and ran his fingers through his raven hair.

"_Come on Oliver, think- what should I do to get in? If I do not stop this thing here it might go after Mai- so this means I have to..,"_

He did not waste any time to run down the hall. He went to the base and tried to open the door which was locked as the last.

Monk's head suddenly perked up at the door, "_someone is out there."_

Naru then growled, "everyone get back."

Lin's eyes widened and he pounded on the door, "Naru you wouldn...,"

He suddenly jumped back as the door got heavily heated, and it burst opened.

They all saw a soft glow emit off of Naru, but they did not have time to stare in awe.

"Monk, John- I need you."

He then began to run off, leaving the two behind with an upset Lin.

"_I am going to kill him."_

As Naru made his way back at the room he saw someone shaking at the closet door. Another stroke of lightning made his heart stop when he saw who was doing it.

"I will get you out of there in a minute Ayako."

"Mai."

The young girl suddenly turned around in shock at her boss. He quickly made his way over to her and grabbed her hand to restrain her.

"What are you doing."

"I have a right to help!"

"Not right now you do not, get out."

"No."

"Mai- I told you to get- out."

"No Naru, I am not listening to you."

Naru began to tug her towards the door when the rest of the men began to come in.

Suddenly the door shut tight again, and John stared at it.

"Erm- that might be a problem."

The room then seemed to drop dramatically in temperature. Naru's grip tightened around Mai's wrist and he tugged her closer to him.

"Stay behind me and don't move. You wanted into this, and now you are. Do you understand."

A barely audible yes came out and then she felt him swing her behind him. The room stayed quit for a second. All you could here were pants and the sound of rain. Suddenly the floor boards started to creek.

And then a light burst through the impeding darkness. This sent shocking winds with it, moving them all against the wall. Slowly a figure was made out of the light, and something glimmering in his hand caught all of their attention's. It was a blade with a deep satin red dripping from the edge.

Monks hand's tightened and his heart began to race.

"Monster!"

Without a warning he began to run up and perform his chant. Right as Monk came upon the apparition it's head turned suddenly to him. It raised the blade up and made a whipping motion, making the Monk topple back. Mai suddenly tried to run for her friend, but was stopped by Naru's arm. For what seemed like eternity he did not move

"Monk!"

Suddenly he looked back at Mai and began to wobble up. His shirt was torn, but it did not look as though a single drop of blood was on him. Naru then turned to the young priest and said, "John."

"R-right."

John began to pray, everyone looked at the spirit with high hopes. Suddenly as John finished it's prayer it disappeared. The priest then let out a sigh of relief, "I think it is ove..,"

A light then came behind John, and the kitchen knife went over his throat, making him hold his head back. The eyes of the being made Mai shudder and she grabbed the cloth on Naru's arm without a second thought. Her heart began to pound faster and faster, _"No please, not John- not John."_

They all stood there paralyzed, wondering what to do. A faint noise came from John's throat as the blade pushed even more against it.

Naru's mind was going haywire when suddenly the memory of the first day of the case came to mind. He thought of what Mai said, and his eyes widened.

Suddenly he glanced over to Mai and with a whisper said, "Mai do you remember what you told me about your dream."

An answer did not come forth, only her grip tightened on his arm.

"Mai it is not the time to be afraid yet. Just answer do you remember it?"

"Yes."

"Not so loud Mai, now do you remember what you said about his innocence. How he had none left."

"Ye-es."

"Good- well we are going to give it back to him. On my signal, I will make the door open, go downstairs. You are to find the music box back on the mantel. Take it and bring to me- quick."

Without a second word Naru began to slowly walk in front of it.

"So- I see that what I said before about you was true. Weak and childish, you had to hide to attack somebody. You are nothing but a young, immature child."

Suddenly the hole house began to shake. The windows, and doors began to open and close. Monk strained his vision towards the closet and saw the red haired woman sprawled out across the floor. His eyes widened even move.

"Ayako."

He tried to get up, to run to the closet, but felt someone slam down on his leg. When he looked up he saw the omniscient form of Lin above him.

"Don't- you - dare- go- another- step."

Monk's heart began to pound and his muscles tightened. Something then caught his attention. A soft moan left Ayako's lips, leaving him speechless.

"_She- she is alive."_

Naru suddenly turned to Mai, "Now."

Mai then slipped out of the door, before it slammed shut again. Fury found it's way to the spirit's eyes, and it slammed the door once again. The lightning began to flash, making everything seem so clear in the cold blue room. Suddenly it turned to Naru and flung the knife towards his heart. The last thing that Lin could see before the room went dark was Naru topple against the wall.

Mai ran as fast as the could downstairs. If the tripped or hit something she kept going like in Naru's orders. She suddenly saw the fireplace with another strike of lightning. As she reached to the top of the mantle her heart sank. It was empty.

"_AW MAN, where is it!"_

A thought then came to mind, _"that must be it."_

She then turned around and began to dash up the stairs. Nothing seemed to exist anymore, as she ran down the hall she saw only one thing- the master bedroom. Mai swung the door open, and felt her way around to find the closet. When she felt the pane Mai flung it open without a second thought. As Mai ran through the stacks of clothes she finally felt the wall. Mai then opened the second door and ran up the stairs.

"_It has to be in he..,"_

Suddenly the final step caught her foot, and sent Mai falling to the ground. This time there was no one there to catch her. The lightning then crashed again, making Mai realize what she was laying in. The pale light allowed her to reveal the story that was played out in her head. She was laying right were a river of blood used to be, and when Mai looked a few feet away from it she saw another pool that was noticeably smaller. This made her sick to her stomach_, "the-head."_

Mai then snapped her eyes shut away from it_, "come on Mai- focus. Naru is counting on you to do this!"_

Mai ignored the ground, but looked straight forward. A small, square shape could be made out through the darkness. She carefully got up and made her way to it. The brunette then picked it up and dashed back out. She made her way to the spare room. She then jiggled the door handle and then groaned.

"_GREAT IT IS LOCKED!"_

Mai then began to shove against the door, _"COME ON- OPEN!"_

The lightning began to make it's appearance again, and the door then just gave- letting her in. The cold blue light let her see something shocking again, this time it seemed like it almost stopped her heart.

Shiki were circling the boy, clawing and growling at him as he tried to find somewhere to escape. As she looked to the right and saw Lin shaking Naru's limp body back and forth.

"_Why wha..,"_

Something shining then caught her eye that was right in Naru's heart.

"_The- the knife, but,but."_

"Naru!" She screamed to the top of her lungs as she began to run to him. Everything around her seemed to fade, it seemed every step closer she got to him he move farther away. It felt like an eternity before she could get to him. As she dropped to his knees she called his name again. What happened next shocked- even Lin. A moan escaped his lips and Naru's eyes fluttered open.

"M-mai?"

Mai's eyes widened and her heart began to pound as she looked into his cold blue eyes. Lin then let go of the black clad boy, "Naru, but- HOW?"

Naru then sat up and pulled the knife out, which did not have any other trace of blood on it. He then reached through his ripped jacket and pulled out a deck of cards. Mai could not help but grin.

"_He is alive!_

A scream then surfaced, making all of them cover their ears. Mai looked forward and saw the shiki melt away. The ghost had his mouth opened, making a louder noise then before. It then stopped and raced for Naru. He quickly looked over and snatched the music box and held it open. As the figure ran faster it collided with the box, making Naru lay flat against the wall.

"_It's disappearing!"_

"_It is working."_

As the rest of the light then came in, Naru quickly shut the box. He then fell to the ground and struggled to keep the box close. Light still shined from it's cracks- but Naru still forced the box to stay closed.

He shakily looked up at Takigawa and said, "Monk- exorcism, now!"

Monk quickly came forward and began to chant. As he did the being became more violent, causing Naru to jump back. As the exorcism was ending Monk pulled the golden blade and flung it down to the top of the music box. Suddenly the light faded away, and so did the struggle. Naru picked himself off the ground, while using the wall as support. The only sound to be heard once again was the sound of the lightning storm. Everything stayed still for a moment until Mai looked at her boss who was right next to her.

"_You did it."_

* * *

YO PEOPLEZ!

I have been having a time lately, first of all my computer has been crashing.

Second of all my IPod croaked

Third of all my television is not really working.

Fourth of all- shut up Rose about your problem!

I really do repel technology a LOT.

So before my computer crashes again, let me upload this chapter. Mostly cuz you guys deserve it after waiting this long.

Also, anyone I chat with on this site- I promise I will respond as quick as I can.

Have a good day and see you guys soon, hopefully.

RxR if you think my struggle with technology was worth it.


	53. Chapter 53 The Unknown Mourner

Chapter Fifty-Three

May 24 12:09p.m

Mai continuously stared at the clock in front of her. It was a slow day at S.P.R, but that does not mean that she is bored today. On the contrary she feels like she is about to be sick.

"_Come on- he should be calling my name any second. I just want to get this over with. Come on Nar...,"_

"Mai-Tea."

She quickly stood, "Hai."

Mai quickly made her way to the kitchenette and put the kettle over the small flame. It had been a week since their last cast. Ayako is back at work, after having a few stitches on her back. Everything had pretty much turned back to normal, well pretty much.

As soon as the kettle whistled Mai grabbed it and poured it into the cup.

She cautiously made her way to the door with the gold plated CEO on it and took a deep breath.

"_Come on Mai- you can do this!"_

She then knocked on the door and heard a voice say, "It's open."

Mai opened the door to the dark room. Sure enough her boss was in the centre of the room with his nose in a book. She placed the cup on the mahogany table and reached _for _the old one. After staring blankly ahead he finally made eye contact with her.

"Are you going to stare at me like a dunce or say something?"

"Eh! Hey that's not..,"

She then coughed and calmed herself down.

"Ne-Naru?"

He then sighed and put his book down. Naru placed his chin on the back of his hands and glared at her, "yes Mai."

"Um well- I was wondering if I can, getoffearlytomorrow?"

"What."

"Erm- can I get off early- tomorrow."

"Are you going to school?"

"No."

"Well then I see no reason for you to..,"

Mai then place her hands on the desk and leaned forward, " Please Naru! I don't usually have time to do this, but tomorrow is really special to me. I won't ask off work again, just please let me go!"

Naru's eyes suddenly dodged down and he took a deep sigh. This only added to Mai's anxiety.

"_Oh crap, I must have gotten him mad."_

Everything was quiet for a moment until Naru broke the silence by saying one word.

"Fine."

Mai's mouth dropped and she looked dumbfounded at her boss.

"Fine?"

"Didn't you hear me air head? I said you can go."

Suddenly Mai could not fight off the grin from her face.

"Oh- Thank you Naru-Thank You-Thank You- Thank You!"

"Just remember to still come into work that morning."

"Yes- defiantly."

Mai then left his office without another word.

"_Wow- that was easier than I thought."_

The next day came swiftly. Naru walked into the office and silently hung his jacket in the closet. He could hear Lin steadily typing from his office. He then looked up at the clock, it was 8:00 on the dot. Of course he would be right on time.

He then steadily walked his way to the office, without a second thought in his head. As he sat down he immediately began to scan through pages after pages of case request.

"_No- Not good enough. That is obviously a prank_. _This man is a loon_._ Not enough evidence. I could solve that one in my sleep. Not enough pay. Too public of a case. Just pipes in the basement. Probably teenagers, and..,"_

Naru continued to scan through the papers, and crumpled most in the trash. Soon he heard the door ring open, and instinctively called out, "Tea."

No answer came forth, but he continued to scan over papers. After a few minutes he heard a knock as the door, "come in."

When the young girl walked in his eyes immediately left the pages before him. Without haste his heart began to pound as he looked at his assistant. Mai was wearing simple Mary Janes with a matching black skirt. She was wearing a semi-elegant white top with a black sequined bow around her waste. The clothes went perfectly with her newly forming young adult body. Sure, it might have been simple, but it went together elegantly. When Naru looked at her face he noticed Mai had her hair tied back in a pony tail, with the banes still hanging over her eyes. He then noticed her lips were covered with a faint pink gloss. His tongue instinctively licked the inside of his lips.

As this happened Mai stood as stiff as she could. She was ready for any insult he could through at her. But as time moved on she notice that none came her way. Her shoulders began to relax and she looked at her young boss.

"Ne-Naru."

The black haired boy then felt a chill go up his spine, "_crap- what am I doing!"_

He then cleared his throat and sat straight up, "Mai."

Mai began to tittle her thumbs as she looked at him, "well- I was wondering what time can I go."

"Go?"

She nodded, "yes- remember you told me I could get off early today."

Naru felt his hand's began to curl, "_that's right I did."_

His head then turned to the clock to his right to see it was already past nine thirty. He then turned back to the brunette with a chilling gaze.

"I suppose I can let you off around twelve."

A smile then surfaced on her face, "thank you Naru."

She got no response as he began to look over case request again. She then turned and walked out of the office and to her desk in the main part of the building. She sighed when she saw the folders Naru had already put on her desk, "_great-work. Well I am still happy you are letting me off early Naru."_

Shortly after she began to sort through the tangled mess of files she heard an order for tea.

When Mai got to Naru's office she was slightly shocked at what she saw. Naru was not even reading, he was looking straight up as though he was anticipating her next move.

"_Was he- waiting, but wait. Naru never does that."_

Mai then placed the tea and picked up the old cup. Amazingly, she did not even wait for any sign of gratitude from him. She quickly shuffled to her desk and sat down once again.

"_That was awkward, what was Naru doing."_

She then began to sort the files again, but this time after five minutes she heard another call for tea.

"Stupid, tea- addict jerk," she muttered underneath her breath as she stood up. Soon enough she was back at his office. Once again she was puzzled at what she saw. He was waiting for her with his piercing gaze. Mai swallowed hard and began to replace the cup on the table as Naru watched her.

""_You know, while you are checking out your assistant..,""_

"_I am not 'checking her out'!"_

""_Yeah- whatever, but one thought has not even occurred to you.""_

"_And just what is that?"_

""_Who is she dressed up like that for?"_

Naru suddenly leaned forward and began to almost choke on air. Mai stared at him confused, "Naru- are you okay? Are you sick- do you need a doctor?"

After Naru could control himself he straightened back up in his seat, "No Mai- why would you ask such an idiotic question?"

"Oh- um."

Mai could feel blush creep onto her face, _"because you have been acting weird."_

Naru then began to ignore her, and picked up the papers to read through. Mai slowly made her way back out of the room. As soon as the door closed and she was out of earshot Naru dropped the papers and shot up. He began to pace in front of his desk.

"_Why would she be dressed like that. She did say it was a special occasion, but I never realized it was __that__ special to her. Think, where is she going that is so important. Wait, of course I can figure it out! I just need another look at what she was wearing."_

Naru suddenly reached for the handle of the door and then pulled back from it.

"_Wait- how would that make me look?"_

Naru then shook his head and grabbed the door, "_you know what it does not matter at this very moment."_

Naru then yanked the door open and walked out.

Mai suddenly heard footsteps and looked to her right. Much to her surprise she saw Naru again. He did not even glance her way as he made his way to a spare supplies closet. He stayed in there briefly to grab an arm full of old files before making his way back to his office. As he walked back he slightly glanced at Mai again and studied what she was wearing.

"_A wedding..,no. A graduation, definitely not._ _A funeral, wait she would probably be crying and she is wearing white. Then again this is Mai we are talking about. I need to get another look to see."_

Mai was oblivious to this as she pulled open one drawer in her desk, which were filled with pictures. She carefully picked them all up, and began to shuffle through them. Most of them were pictures of her 'family' as S.P.R. She grinned at seeing every one, and watching Monk and Yasuhara pose in strange ways for the pictures. She continued to shuffle through them, and chuckled at a few funny memories. Finally she got to one picture and paused. It was the only picture she could get of Naru out of a roll of film. Well the only clear one, most only showed a black blur or the back of his head. And this one actually turned out perfectly. He did not exactly know she took the picture of him, but she hid the camera and turned off the flash. When she called his name he turned to her and she quickly flashed. Even if he did not mean it, it was the best picture out of all the rest. The light in the room was hitting his face just right, and the sudden turn made his hair seem even more disarrayed than usual. It honestly look with his clothes and looks as though it was the picture from a magazine of a model. Her grin then broadened, "_you are really going to love these pictures."_

By this time she heard footsteps going down the hall. She quickly his the pictures as Naru came back to the centre of S.P.R. Once again he did not pay the girl any attention and went to the same supply closet to get more files. This time as he came out he took more time to examine her. He could only think of one more thing that she could be doing, and once it surfaced there was no going back.

"_A-a date? That would explain the clothes, but skipping work for a date! And- for-..,__him__."_

An image of Kouki came to his mind and Naru instantly tightened his fist as he went back to his office. His blood was boiling, but it was not fast enough for emotions.

"_Inexcusable, irresponsible, unreliable, unrespectable, undependable, IDIOT! IS SHE EVEN USING HER HEAD! Does she realize that, that, that."_

Naru groaned and plopped down in his seat. Furious could not even begin to describe how he was feeling at that time. His heart felt like it was about to burst from trauma.

"_Get a hold of yourself, you already agreed to this and you always keep your promises. No more, no less. Now allow her to g-g-go on this, and do not say a word about it."_

Naru then began to open up the files to get his mind off the situation at hand. Though it seemed liked the harder he tried to get his mind off it, the harder it pushed to be his main thought of thinking. Too soon for his liking he heard a knock at the door and said, "come in."

Mai walked in timidly with a bag clinging to one of her shoulders, "Erm Naru, it is twelve. I am going to take off now."

He looked up at the clock and his stomach dropped, "of course, you may go."

She grinned, "Thank's again Naru. I'll see you tomorrow."

She then happily made her way out of his office, and once she told Lin goodbye she was off. Little did she know as she left Naru's thoughts began to get more violent. After what seemed like forever (five minutes) he stood.

"_I won't stop her, I just need to know what she is doing."_

He made his way out of the office and slipped on his jacket. When he was sure Lin would not be able to hear him he slipped out the door. It was lunch time and the streets of Shibuya were crowded. As Naru looked among face after face he still tried to find only one. Naru quickened his pace down the street, making sure she would not go too far. As he walked by a shop window something caught his eye, making him stop. Mai was in a flower shop, buying a bouquet of varying flowers. This only made Naru's anger worst.

"_Wait, she might see me."_

Naru quickly turned and leaned at the edge of the building, _"It must be a date! But then why is Mai buying the flowers. I know that guy she is dating it a punk, but making her buy fl..,"_

He suddenly saw Mai leave and continue to make her way down the street. He quickly dodged his way among the faces in the crowd, making sure that he did not lose her. Though he did make sure that he stayed far enough back, that if she was to turn around he had a good minute to hide. He then paused as Mai went into a general store. He stood by a lamp post, to make sure no one tries to get the bright idea of shoving him out of the way. He did not feel like dealing with someone like that at the very moment. Soon Mai came out with a white bag and began to walk again.

"_What did she get this time?"_

As Naru walked by the store he noticed there were men behind counters preparing bentos. Across from there were candles and drinks for sale.

"_This guy really is a punk for doing this. How could he make Mai do something like thi..,"_

His mind began to trail off as and image of Mai and Kouki having a picnic took over his mind. He saw Mai trying to prepare the meal and suddenly Kouki grabs her and begins to drop his lips on hers. Naru violently shook the image from his head as the anger began to drain back into him.

"_Wait, I can't loose Mai."_

He quickened his pace to make up for lost time. As time grew longer the streets of Shibuya were growing thinner as people returned to work. During this time Mai never turns back once.

"_That proves it, she is too dense."_

Naru heard her begin to hum joyfully as she turned to a sidewalk. Naru began to follow after her, but stopped as he saw where she was entering.

"_A graveyard?"_

He began to make his way up the winding path. As the noise of the city began to fade Naru started walking on the grass to dampen his own footsteps. Suddenly Mai stopped and Naru quickly dodged behind a large tree. When he was positive she would not turn around and glanced around the tree to see what she was doing. Mai shuffled through the bag and pulled out candles, she placed them on two graves. She then fumbled with a box of matches to light them.

"_What is she doi...,"_

Mai grinned as she looked at the graves. And when she saw the candles would not burn out by the slight wind she relaxed.

"Hey Mum, Dad- it has been a while, hasn't it. Sorry I have not been able to visit you earlier, but I would not turn down today."

She then turned to the grave on the right and her grin turned into a smile.

"Happy birthday Daddy."

Mai then took the flowers and put it on her mother's grave.

"_You did always like it when I brought you flowers. You told me it made you smile in a way you could not if I was not there."_

She then turned back to her father's grave. The young brunette shuffled through her purse, until she found a white envelope.

"_I followed her to her parent's grave? She is not going on a date with Kouki?"_

His thoughts were put on hold as Mai began to talk again.

"Mum told me how you always took pictures, I thought you would like to see them. Even Mum too. I guess Mum is right, I am a lot like you. Though I am reminded that I am stubborn all the time by someone. Oh yeah, I have a job. Everyone there is very nice, they feel like family to me also. Look you see there is Monk, Yasuhara, Ayako, John, Lin, Madoka and even Masako too. They really take care of me when I am down."

Naru felt his muscles tense_, "why didn't she say my...,"_

"Oh and there is Naru."

She pulled from the deck of pictures the one of the black clad boy.

"_When did she..,"_

"He is my boss, looks really young right? Well he is, he is only two years older than me. Though he might look young he still is very smart. Maybe one day I can get him to come here. Though I wish he could stop calling me an idiot all the time. Now don't get me wrong, he is nice- well sort of. He has.., He has.., He has..,"

Naru was about to be completely out in plain sight as he kept leaning over to hear what she had to say.

"He has.., given me a job. Sure it might have been for me messing up his camera, but he gave me a job. You see, he is not entirely heartless. I guess I should also thank him for giving me half a day off. I don't think I would have had the courage to do it unless I saw what he did at another grave for a little boy. "

Mai then sighed and looked at the ground, "I really need the money."

Naru grabbed the leg of his trousers and began to claw at it with fury.

"_Am I really so 'heartless' to her?"_

Mai suddenly looked up and smiled again, "what am I doing, it's your birthday- I need to be positive."

Naru suddenly turned back at hearing this, "_if she is going to be positive, let's see if she has anything positive to_ say about me.

"Well.., I have a boyfriend!"

Naru suddenly snapped back and began to claw at the ground, as his anger rose.

"_That- is- positive- to- her?"_

He could barely control his shallow breaths and his heart rate as Mai began talking again.

"Yup- I sure do. He is funny, cute, kind, athletic, and edgy. His name is Kouki Sohma, I think I can get him to come soon also! He might not be the 'college professor' that you always wished that I would marry one day, but he does make me happy. I think both of you would have liked him."

Mai then placed the photographs on her father's grave and pulled a bento out of the bag.

"I thought it would be fun to have a picnic here with the two of you. I could only buy a piece of each of your favourite foods. Yeah- Naru doesn't really pay much. Oh well- I am just happy to be here with both of yo...,"

Naru could not take anymore of it. He shot up and began to walk away with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"_I am so mad I myself I can through up! And I feel like a stalker!"_

He continued to make his way as far as he could from the graves. Soon he was surrounded by the white marble of the older part of the cemetery. As he continued to walk his anger began to go away, just leaving the hollow feeling inside him. His pace quickened, he began to get faster and faster. Suddenly he stopped, among the heads of white marble one stood higher than the others. It looked older than the rest, but extremely taken care of. It was covered with an array of flowers.

"_Why could have been so adored to have so many mourners?"_

He brushed old petals away from the name plate. It had not a date or name upon it. The only thing to recognize it by was a title.

"The Unknown Mourner."

"Who have you come to see sunny boy"

Naru turned to see an old man wearing overalls and a baseball hat. His face was careworn, but years of kindness has shaped it into a friendly form. Naru glared at the old man.

"I have not come to mourn."

The man then smiled and put his can on Naru's chest.

"Yeah right, you can't fool me Sunny."

Naru pushed the cane away and looked back down at the grave. Instead of the man backing away from his rigid response he walked even closer

"I see you have found The Unknown Mourner."

"It is difficult to miss."

"Well, there is an interesting story behind it. You see this entire graveyard used to be a field a long time ago. Shibuya was still just a village and Tokyo was just a shadow of what it is today. One day two children where playing out here when they found a dead man. No one knew who the man was or his origin, so they could not send his body back to his loved ones. So they buried him and gave them a name the children first called him."

"The Unknown Mourner."

He nodded, "yes, when the children found their parents they told them there was a sad man in the fields. Soon the town's craftsmen pulled together to make him a magnificent headstone, and because no one knew who he was related to so everyone came and cried."

"Why cry over something you barely understand."

The old man then gave Naru a daring look, "Now listen hear, it is perfectly alright to cry. It helps your heart heal. Now where was I? Oh yeah- villagers after villagers came to see him, some even from other parts of Japan, just to see if he was part of their family. Now it has become a tradition that if anyone has a lost loved one they come to this grave. This is a place for them to mourn like anyone else until their body can get back to them. Well it is not so boring anymore, isn't it?"

Naru looked back at the grave_, "that explains all of the flowers."_

"Now doesn't that make you feel better?"

"Why would that make me feel any better, it is just a body in the ground."

This earned Naru another look from this man, "It might be that to you, but to others it helps them. It helps people get on with there lives if they can shelter things from their past. You don't have to be so cold to things if you just accept this."

"Why would you ever think I am acting, cold."

The old man chuckled, "no human on the face of this earth is born as cold as you are acting right now. Something has had to happen to you to make you like this, maybe more than one thing. First of all if you are not visiting anyone then why wear black. It is such a dreadful colour, and I must look at it every day. I have been caring for graves for sixty years and every now and again your kind shows up. Young, arrogant, has the world at their feet but continues to let a memory hold them back. Though I must say, you are different from the others, I have never seen a teenager so stubborn."

The old man then got another hard glare from Naru making him sigh.

"Alright, I'll go- what does an old bat like me know anyway? Just remember what I told you, The Unknown Mourner is not for just one person or purpose."

He put his cane to the ground and began to hobble off. As soon as he was sure the man was gone he turned back to the grave_, "what was wrong with that man and this grave. The Unknown Mourner, it is more like a memorial than what it is, a tomb."_

The man's words then flashed into his head just as he walked away and Naru could not get it out of his mind. Before he realized what he was doing he grabbed a rose from a bush near by and let it fall on top of the grave.

"_You will be home one day Gene, I promise."_

Naru began to make his way back to Shibuya.

"_Lin is probably having a fit right now."_

Everything was quiet, he could only hear his footsteps on the cement path before him. As he continued walking something caught his eye. Mai's parents graves were abandoned. Some still came off the wick of candles, showing she just recently left. Before he realized it he was right at the graves. His eyes quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking, and the psycho man was gone. He them put his hands at his side and took a small bow.

"_Taniyama-sans, I am the one your daughter calls Naru. I suppose what Mai said is true, I am standing at her parent's graves. She seems to care very much for both."_

Naru looked at the flowers she left on her mother's grave and then looked at all the pictures she had laid out on her father's grave. He bent down to her father's grave and looked at the date of death.

"_She was very young when she lost her father."_

A black haired woman began to groggily come to his mind, but he shoved the image away. He began to look at all of the pictures she had on the grave, and picked up one that Mai took of herself.

"_She looks really happy."_

The corners of his mouth began to twitch as he fought off the urge to smirk. Some of the pictures were of Kouki and he shoved them away in discussed. Suddenly the picture at the far right caught his eye. He picked it up and carefully examined the picture of himself.

"_So that is why she called me around, well at least I look good."_

* * *

_OMG!_

_My Computer crashed again!_

_I finished this chapter early in the week, but my adapter shorted out! Well it is working for now, so I am just going to upload it._

_Oh yeah- I got a new Ipod- YES!_

_Well I made the chapter longer because I just think you guys deserve a long chapter due to the fact I have not been able to be on much for the past couple of months._

_So tell me what you think- RxR_

_Next chapter will be up soon._


	54. Chapter 54 Tutor

**Note there is one other new chapter before this one, do not skip over it, or some stuff will not make sence in this chapter. I am sick of getting emails, where I have to tell people there are two new chapters.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Four

May 24 5:29pm

Naru made his way back to his office, he had been gone longer than he pleased. As he walked in he heard someone stumping to the door.

"_I knew this was coming."_

Lin raced up to him and growled, "Naru, what were you doing!"

Naru brushed past his angered guardian, and began to make his way to his office. This made Lin even more furious, "Must you sneak out when you go anywhere? Naru- I am talking to you!"

He ignored the Chinese man and went directly to his office. Once he closed the door he immediately fell back into his chair behind the desk.. He took a deep sigh, "_I can not believe I just did that."_

He groaned and put his head on the desk.

"_Why was I so angered the thought about her going on a date? I should not even care, and who cares what she thinks of me. It is not a predicament if she thinks I am like that. Just because I do not overstep my boundaries I am like that too her. Does she realize other people in a work environment have those exact same boundaries? Yet she oversteps them any chance she gets. I can not belie...,"_

Suddenly the phone rang and Naru straightened up. He picked up the phone towards his ear and pressed talk.

"Hello," she said coldly.

"Um yes hello, I would like to speak to the parent of Taniyama Mai."

"I am neither the parent or the guardian of her."

"Oh- well then can you put her parent on the line."

"You must be mistaken, Mai is an orphan. Her parents are dead."

"Forgive me, but I just started. And it says on her student contact sheet that the work number to reach her is this very one."

"_Oh Mai."_

"I work with her, just tell me what you need and I will relay the message to her."

"Can you get your boss on then to tell her."

"This is he."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. Suddenly the man came back on and said in a slightly higher tone, "Really."

"_Of course you half wit."_

"Yes, my name is Kazuya Shibuya. I run Shibuya Psychic Research, and Mai is my assistant. Now if you will, tell me what she needs to know."

The man sighed, "I guess you will have to do. Well it seems that Taniyama-san is barely passing most of her classes."

"Figures," Naru murmured.

"What."

"Nothing, just continue."

"So she is getting an average of 72 marks for each class, except one. You see Mai is failing English and if she does not pass it she will not be able to graduate, she can barely pass to the eleventh grade right now."

"...,"

"Uh-Hello."

"..,"

"Hello?"

"Tell your principle that I will be taking care of this, personally."

Naru did not wait for a response as he hung up the phone. He brought his hand to his chin as he began to think of a solution. One immediately came to mind, but he was not entirely sure if he should do it. After trying to think of countless other solutions none could measure up to his first one.

Naru groaned and leaned back, "_looks like I am going to have to do it."_

The next day Mai casually walked in, wearing her normal clothes again. She quietly made her way to her desk, not wanting Naru to catch her walking in. She did not feel like making tea just yet. Mai began to walk to her desk when she saw movement. She caught her breath and looked toward's her right. Naru's door was wide opened, except he seemed to be engulfed with some kind of work. She sighs_, "great he is busy, now I can quickly get this done."_

Mai quickly pulled out a small book and took out a pencil. She began to scribble something on the first page, "_Okay- Kouki told me his birthday was December 28__th__ , Bou-san's is January 22__nd__ , Ayako's is.. June 7__th__,_ _John's is January 5__th__, Yasuhara's is March 1__st__, and Masako's is July 24__th__. Now when is Lin's? Maybe I should just ask him. He might tell me."_

Mai got up and went to Lin's office. She grabbed the handle and peeped inside. A bright blue light was shining on Lin as he continued to type god knows what on his computer. He only glanced up for a second and then looked back down.

"Tani-Mai."

"Oh- um, can I come in?"

"Sure."

Mai slowly creaked the door open and came in. Lin continued to type.

"Can I ask you something."

"Hn?"

"When is your birthday?"

Lin stopped typing and looked up at the girl. He leaned back in his chair, "my- birthday?"

Mai nodded at the Chinese man.

"January Eleventh."

She nodded and grinned at him, "thank you Lin-san."

She then walked out of his office and back to her desk. She then picked up her pencil and began to scribble something into the notebook _, "let's see- Lin-January 11__th__. Wow- there are a lot of birthdays in January- I am going to have to save up a lot to get each of them something nice. Now let's see here, now much overtime would I have to wor..,"_

A piece of paper suddenly got in the way of her notebook. Mai looked up to see Lin towering over her. She could not help but sweat drop as he gazed down on her. She picked up the scrap of paper and looked back up at the onmyoji. He motioned her to open it. Mai's fingers carefully unravel the scrap sheet of paper. She then stared at it blankly at what is said on it.

She then whispered under her breath, "September Nineteenth?"

Her blank stare traveled up to Lin and he then motioned his head towards a door. Mai looked at the direction and saw Naru in his office, still working on whatever he was working on. It took a second, but it finally clicked in her mind. She looked back at Lin and smiled.

"Thank you Lin," she whispered.

He only smirked at the young girl and began to make his way back to his office. Ever since she had been progressing even more in her training a new relationship was open between the two of them.

Mai quickly wrote the date in the notebook, when she suddenly heard Naru call her name. She nearly jumped out of her seat, "_crap he caught me."_

She looked timidly over her shoulder, and to her surprise none was there. Her eyes scanned over to his office, and he was still working on whatever.

"Tea."

"Hai."

Mai got up and went to the kitchenette, with her heart still thudding in her heart.

"_I thought he caught me. Though, why is Naru waiting so long for tea?"_

As Mai finished pouring the tea, she waited no time to get to his office. Naru did not look up at her as she walked in. He merely says, "close the door."

Mai carefully walked in and closed the door behind her. As she turned to her eyes it seemed Naru's dark blue eyes brightened in the darkness of the room. Before Mai could put the cup on the table Naru rose and cleared his throat.

He then stated at first in English, "Hello Mai, I am going to make this quick so listen closely. Können Sie verstehen mich überhaupt? Je vois ce regard sur votre visage, vous êtes confus. Sei davvero così tanto di un idiota? Tad atkal jūus Mai. Tja, heter din skola mig, och sa något ganska intressant. Dywedwch wrthyf, byddai pam ar y ddaear yr ydych yn dosbarthiadau methu. Og engelsk af alle klasser, er du virkelig, at meget af en idiot? Bana cevap gel. I guess ju jeni një idiot."

Mai just stared blankly at her boss, "was that English?"

Naru's hand's tightened on the table_, "this is going to be more difficult than I thought."_

He then switched back to Japanese, "Mai- you really are a baka."

"Eh- Hey, I am not and Idiot!"

"Oh- then why did your school call."

Mai stepped back, and felt her whole body tighten.

"Don't act so surprised Mai. You should have realized they would call since you put S.P.R down as your medical and parental contact. Now let us get back on topic, shall we baka. How can you even fail English? It has to be one of the easiest languages to learn."

Mai gritted her teeth, and balled her fist, "well sorry I am not a genius like you. But how can I even do good in that class, if I am working here."

"I believe that is your fault, due to the fact how much time you actually spend sleeping while working."

Mai felt her cheeks begin to turn red, and she knew her whole face would soon be engulfed in it.

"Oh yeah, well who is the one that always makes me work?"

"Would you stop getting upset with me about your stupid mistake, do you realize what will happen if you do not pull up your marks? You will fail, and you will never graduate from highschool."

"What should it matter if I ever graduate? I work here already- and I can continue to work here!"

An evil look came to his eyes, making Mai jump back.

"Is that so? Well I suppose you have not heard the new policy here at S.P.R. If and employ chooses to work at Shibuya Psychic Research as they are a student in school. They must graduate by age eighteen, or will be automatically fired by the CEO on their last day of school."

Mai felt her mouth drop, but she could not bring herself to bring it up.

"_This is a joke, it has to be some kind of cruel, sick joke. Is he being serious? Jerk!"_

"Bring your jaw up Mai, before you start attracting flies.

Mai then closed her mouth angrily, and looked at the seventeen year old.

"You can't do that, that's not fair! You have not even gone to colle...,"

"Don't speak another word on what you do not understand Mai. You know nothing on my schooling."

"You mean, you have already graduated college?"

Naru glared at her, "_of course I have, idiot."_

"And Mai, I can do whatever I please, as long as I own and run this corporation. Let us not forget who signs your paychecks."

Mai stared blankly at her boss, she was stunned. After a few minutes of silence Naru picked up a booklet and began to flip through pages.

"Now were are going to begin wi..,"

"Wait- we?"

This earned her another glare from Naru, "of course dummy, I am going to tutor you."

"Ya-you tutor meh-me?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"You just insulted me and now you are trying to help me! Forget it, I don't need you, I will find a tutor myself."

After a moment of silence in the room Naru pulled something from one of the desk drawers. Mai stared confused at it.

"_Why does Naru have a calculator ou..,"_

Mai suddenly saw Naru's fingers rush across it with one hand, and using the other to right down estimates.

"Now Mai, the regular cost of a tutor is this. Now that is for one lesson, with only one subject. When you begin to pay for a tutor once a day, the total begin's raise into this. Now you would have to pay that for two years. Let's not forget about highschool exam preparations. So let's just say, in order for you to catch up you would need to also work less hours here to be tutored. Now the final cost will be, well- you would have been better off paying for the broken camera in the first place."

Mai looked over at the finished estimate, and instantly she was about to have a heart attack.

"_That is a LOT of zeros, I can't afford that!"_

"I see you understand your predicament, and that total does not include raising your overall average for each subject. There is also the time you would have to spend to find a decent tutor. I am willing to do it for free Mai, and you can study here. But I will expect you to take care of it yourself during cases."

"_So he is pretty much saying that he is better than any other tutor and I have no way out. Stupid Narcissist...,"_

"Fine- I'll do it."

She got no response from him as he pulled out several more books.

"I want you to begin to study the English Alphabet, and memorize them. Tomorrow we will go over the sounds of the vowels and constantans. We will then go over how if you combine two letters, the sound would change."

"But that's too long!"

"Is it?" he asked tauntingly.

"Yeah and I already know the English Alphabet!"

Naru quickly picked up a piece of paper off his desk and shoved it in Mai's face.

"Alright, read the first line of this page."

Mai knew her entire face had to be red by now.

"Oh, um well- it says, well..,"

"Like I have told you before Mai, I am not gullible. Here, take these books. I expect you to complete the first twenty pages of the workbooks, and you must bring in notes as well tomorrow."

As he put the books in her hand's Mai nearly toppled over.

"_Jerk."_

Naru sat back down as Mai began to walk out of the door. Before she walked out she turned around for one final thing.

"Naru- why do you even care about my marks?"

Instead of getting an answer she just got another hard glare, causing her to zip back to her desk to get out of dodge. Naru sighed as the darkness of the room began to creep back over him.

"_Nothing makes sense anymore."_

* * *

So, what did you think? I know it is not much, but it will make sence later on. Also notice, Naru never argued over being Mai's medical contact, among other things for school.

Oh yeah- if you are wondering what language Naru was speaking in, it was not one language.

It was german, italian, frech, english, bulgerian and several others. Also this is what Naru said if you translate it.

Hello Mai, I am going to make this quick so listen.

Können Sie verstehen mich überhaupt?

Can You understand me at all?

Je vois ce regard sur votre visage, vous Ltes confus.

I see that look on your face, you are confused.

Sei davvero cosX tanto di un idiota?

Are you really that much of an idiot?

Tad atkal jãus Mai.

Then again you are Mai.

Tja, heter din skola mig, och sa nDgot ganska intressant.

Well, your school called me, and told me something rather interesting.

Dywedwch wrthyf, byddai pam ar y ddaear yr ydych yn dosbarthiadau methu.

Tell me, why on earth would you be failing classes.

Og engelsk af alle klasser, er du virkelig, at meget af en idiot?

And English of all classes, are you really that much of an idiot?

bana cevap gel

Come on, answer me?

I guess ju jeni një idiot

I guess you are an idiot

PLZ tell me what you thought of this chapter and review. I have been through a week, and it will make me very happy. *puppy dog face*


	55. Chapter 55 Ipod Problems

Chapter Fifty-five

Summer slowly melted into full coarse. And just because school had ended for Mai did not mean her tutoring with Naru even remotely. On the contrary, she wished that she was in school. At least there she could see her friends and Kouki, instead of having to spend hours in a dark office and getting called and idiot in multiple languages when she got something wrong. The only good thing about it was that when work was done she would usually go on another date, though it seems that lately the more time she spends with Kouki the more hours she will end up spending with Naru. And when it comes down to Naru he was unforgiving when it came to tutoring, Mai was even beginning to miss the large sums of paperwork he would give her. Instead it is being replaced by worksheets given to her by Naru. The paperwork was beginning to run dry due to the fact Naru has insisted there has not been a single interesting case in the matter of a month. Mai has still not figured out how he could keep S.P.R running so long without a case. It is not like there is any shortage of cases, the phone is ringing off the hook when Mai is trying to study. She still does not entirely understand why Naru sometimes refuses to pick up the phone while he is working with her, you would think he would want to find a case as soon as possible. But to Mai's surprise she is getting better.

Mai suddenly jolted awake as a large book was thrown onto the desk she rested her head on. She shot up and looked around in the darkness. Suddenly her vision was met by a cold glare.

"I left for two minutes and I come back to find you drooling on my desk."

Her body stiffened as she looked up at her boss, "Hey, I wasn't drooling over your desk!"

Naru did not respond, he only picked up the sheet that Mai's head was laying on and examined up, "I see you have not done the conjugations on these sentences."

Mai groaned, "but I have been doing this for a week now, and why are you teaching me like a drill sergeant? My teacher was never this hard on me!"

"Well look at where that got you."

Mai felt her face redden and she turned away_, "arrogant narcissist!"_

Naru then ran his hand through his hair as Mai continued to look away from him, "Just go to your desk outside and work on this."

Mai snatched the sheet from his hands and walked out, mumbling something to herself. She walked out of the dark and to the light of the centre part of S.P.R. Mai made her way to her desk and plopped the seat. She put the now crinkled worksheet on her desk and reached into her desk for a pencil. After Mai placed it on top of the paper she began to work.

"_This has to be longest worksheet in the history of the world! Any human would struggle with this!"_

Her anger reflected in her writing as she punctured the paper several times. Suddenly she paused for a moment and grinned, "_oh yeah, I almost forgot."_

Mai then looked in the front drawer of her desk and pulled a brand new Ipod. She put the headphones in her ears and began listen to Check Yes Juliet. Her grin turned into a smile, "_I don't know why Naru insisted that I will learn better if I listen to English music, but I am not going to argue with him. He even payed for it, saying it was best to get something new so you could have time to replace it. Though I have not even seen Naru ever listen to music, how did he know that this would help me or buy everything? He had only one condition, that the songs had to be in English. It is just confusing, he is nice one second and then he is not."_

The song soon ended and the song Narcissist began and Mai could not help but smile. As soon as she saw this song title she had to get it. Mai continued wanted to work on the sheet more calmly, though that does not mean that she does not daydream of burning it.

"_Okay just one more question and then I am don..,"_

Mai suddenly felt someone tap her shoulder, and she glanced slightly over. The figure was wearing black trousers and groaned_, "you can wait on correcting me for just a second Naru, I am doing this problem and then I am finish..,"_

The figure tapped her again, this time harder. Mai tried to ignore it as she tried to finish writing the last word. Before she could put the period on the sentence there was another round of taps on her shoulder.

Mai suddenly tore the headphones out of her ears and stood, "What is the big deal? Couldn't you see that I was almost done!"

Mai felt her stomach drop, the man before he was not Naru. An office door then opened, "Mai what is the problem."

This caused Mai to sweat drop as Naru began to walk out of his office. He began to walk down the hall and only paused for a moment to see the man Mai was yelling at, he seemed to be in his late twenties and he had his hands up as though he was trying to defend himself from his assistant. Naru then began to walk again with a hardened face.

"Good afternoon sir."

Naru stopped by Mai's desk, and gave her a quick glare meaning he will talk to her about this later. The man then dropped his hands and looked over at Naru.

"May I speak to your boss."

"I am the boss."

The man did not have a shocking reaction or anything of the sort that other potential clients ever have. The man immediately dropped to his knees and bowed his head to the ground at Naru. This caused Mai to be floored_, "he is bowing to Naru! But, this guy- he has his hair slicked back, a clean shave, glasses, a business suit_._ He makes Naru look almost casual!"_

"Please Shibuya-san help us! I come from the house of Tennōo."

Mai felt the colour drain from her face and she felt as though she was about to be sick, "_I just told off a servant from the emperor! Naru is going to kill me!"_

Naru sent another glare towards Mai, this one was harder than the first. It left Mai instantly in chills. Naru then looked back at the man.

"Come and sit, we will talk about the case."

"_E-Emperor..,"_

"Oh erm."

"_E-Emperor..,"_

The man looked up at Naru uncomfortably, "well can we talk about this in..,"

"_E-Emperor..,"_

He then glanced over at Mai and then back at Naru and whispered, "in private."

"_E-Emperor..,"_

This left Mai even more horrified. Naru only nodded, "come on, and Mai- tea."

"_E-Emperor..,"_

Naru turned and began to walk off, the man got off the ground and pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose before following Naru. This left Mai in her up most shocked states she has ever been in.

"_E-Emperor..,"_

A few minutes passes and suddenly a voice called, "Mai- Tea- Now."

Mai shot up immediately from the sound of his voice, it was cool- too cool. That could only mean one thing, he is very, very irritated with Mai. Mai clumsily made her way to the kitchenette and put the pot of water onto boil.

"_I can not believe I did that, I'm dead- I'm dead- I know I am! Naru is going to kill me!"_

The moment she was dreading finally came as the kettle whistled. Mai poured the hot water into the two cups, trying her best not to spill. She then slowly made her way to the black abyss of Naru's office. She balanced the tray in one hand and knocked on the heavy wooden door.

"Enter."

His voice sent another chill down her spine.

"_I am in for it!"_

She heard the platter begin to chatter from her shaking and tried to make it stop.

"_Come on Mai, you can do this!"_

Mai then took a deep breath and opened the door. She tried to not make eye contact with either of the man as she sat the platter on the table. Suddenly as she looked up she was met by a chilling blue.

"Leave- no..,"

Before Naru could finish Mai dashed out and slammed the door behind her, making the tea tremble. The man took a cup and began to add some sugar to his as Naru just took it and began to sip. When the man was finished stirring he took a small sip and put it on it's plate. Naru then put his down and leaned back in his seat.

"So what is this -case?"

* * *

Yay a new chappie up quick, with this pace I can get through with part one of my story by the end of the summer..*cough, cough* anyways..,

Tell me what you think, how mad is Naru going to be with Mai- or better yet.., lets see who can guess what the case is. It must be pretty important, could it be even more deadly than the Urado case? Well- until I post that chapter, let's see who can guess it.

Also thank you to all of my new and older reviewers. It makes me very happy that you guys are enjoying this story, I also feel joyed when I see you took some of your own time to write a review!

So plz RxR and I will get back to you guys later! I will have the next chapter up super quick, and it will not be dissapointing!

-Rose-chan

Oh yeah- one more thing here are the two links to the songs that Mai was listening to, if you are curious.

.com/watch?v=lcnduNaZV2g -Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings

.com/watch?v=hBbnZVGCxyk -Narcissist by Hedley (Check this song out- it is so funny!)

**Mai- **Cough- Cough** "Um, is this thing on, well Rose-chan does not own anything of either songs."**

**Naru- "..,"**

**Mai- "Naru, what's wrong."**

**Naru- "I am not like the guy in the song- mumble, mumble mumble...,"**

**Mai- **Smack** "Get over yourself!"**


	56. Chapter 56 Teddy Slash

Chapter Fifty-Six

Case Five

File One

June 25

6:47 pm

Mai anxiously waited on the couch. She still felt as though she was about to be sick, and all she could do was think of what Naru was going to do to her.

"_Well, there goes this job. I wonder if that Dairy Queen is still taking job applications. Yeah- what are you previous areas of work? Ghost Hunter, well the assistant to a Ghost Hunter_. _I am going to get i..,_"

The door then opened and Mai accidently yelped. The man gave a small bow to Naru, which Naru did not return and then man walked out. Mai felt the blood drain from her face as Naru's set on her. She kept her head straight forward, trying her best not to turn to her boss. What seems like a lifetime later Mai could feel Naru right behind for her.

"_Just ignore him, and he might go away. Just ignore him and he might go away!"_

Suddenly she felt his hand land on the top of her head, and her heart skipped a beat. She waited for something to happen, but his hand just laid there. He did nothing else at all.

"_What is going on?"_

Mai's head slowly turned, and as it did Naru's hand slipped away. She looked up at her boss' stony face. His face might have been hardened, but he was not glaring at her. He just gave an ordinary, emotionless expression. Though, the more ordinary Mai realized his expression the more confusion showed on her's.

"Let's go baka."

"Huh- wha?"

"Get your belongings and wait for me downstairs."

"A-are you firing me?"

"No, baka- I just need to get Lin."

"Why? What happened Naru?"

The black clad boy then sighed, "I will explain it when we get to our destination, just cooperate Mai. I will be down with Lin momentarily."

"Y-es Naru."

He did not respond, he only turned and began to walk towards Lin's office. Mai instantly grabbed her bag and began to pack any personal items on her desk. She did not know what was happening, but if it was important Naru would kill her if she is not down there once she is out.

"_I am probably already walking on shells with him."_

Once she packed everything, she dashed to the door and put her shoes on. She heard Lin's office door begin to shake. Once she had her right shoe on she dashed out and down the stairs. What she saw then stunned her. The café was wiped out, not a soul was it. The street's were empty, a first Mai has ever seen downtown Shibuya like this. Suddenly a noise coming from her right caught her attention. When she saw what it was she was left there shocked. People were in the S.P.R van and were taking out every ounce of equipment.

"_Eh- what are they..,"_

She then gritted her teeth and her body tightened, "Hey, what do you think that you are doing! Hey I am talking to you guys!"

The men ignored her and continued with their work.

"_Ignoring me huh?"_

Mai then slipped her shoe off and targeted on of the man, who had her back turned.

"_Got you."_

Mai then raised her arm back, and as she began to swing it forward someone caught her arm. Mai then looked towards her right and her eyes were met by a bursting blue.

"No time for games Mai, let's go."

He began to drag her and Mai was trying her best to keep up with his long strides with just one foot.

"Hey- Hey, Naru Stop for a second! Let me put my shoe back on!"

Mai then tried to stop, but felt someone behind her. She gulped down hard and looked up to find Lin.

Naru then began to drag her, "come on baka- we have a very small time frame to get to the car."

"Car?"

Mai then looked up and saw a sleek black limo, with a man holding the door open for them. Her eyes instantly widened. She had never ridden in a limbo before. A tug from Naru made her snap out of her fantasy, and she bitterly looked up at her boss. They then reached the limo and the man gave a humble bow. Only then did Naru stop to let Mai in first. She quickly stumbled in, with her shoe still in her hand. Once she took a seat Naru and Lin quickly followed, as soon as they were both in the man closed the door and the limo began to drive off with great haste.

After Mai got her shoe back on she looked up at both of the men in the back with her. Lin was almost doubled over from the roof and Naru's eyes were set straight down.

"_He must be really thinking about something."_

Suddenly a nervous tension knotted in Mai's stomach as she thought of what just happened.

"Naru- what is going on."

It took a second, but he closed his eyes and then looked up at his assistant.

"A case."

Mai sighed, "_I wish he did not think I was that much of an idiot."_

"I know that, but what is the case."

Naru ignored her and reset his gaze into what he had before.

"Eh- hey!"

He did not respond and Mai groaned.

"Come on, just tell me what happened? What is the case- it must be important. Just tell me something about it!"

"I know this must be hard for you to believe, but you will find out when we get there."

Mai then sighed and turned away to look out one of the windows. Naru's eyes stayed set straight down, _"Now if I only knew the details on this case as well. He would only tell me it was of the up most importance and nothing else. He told me if_ _the media got an air of this it would be a feeding frenzy. Media- I know the feeling. Mum and Dad are still keeping Gene a secret from the media, only a few handfuls of outsiders know about it."_

Naru then looked up for a moment and looked around the large back of the car, "_How long has it been since I have been driven in one of these? Sure, it might not be as large as those on the Davis Mansion, but has time really gone that fast. I was sixteen when I came here and now in a few short months I am going to be eighteen. And during that time frame he has been, -gone."_

The familiar image of headlights came to his head, and the familiar pain in his chest from hot metal hitting him. He quickly shook his head, trying to keep the memory at bay.

Mai quickly returned to her normal self and was awed by the scenery around her. Everyone was staring at the limbo and trying to see who was in it. That part did throw Mai out of her comfort spot, she took her eyes away from the window and turned to Naru and Lin.

"_They are acting completely normal about this, how can they? It isn't every day you are in a limo and going to see royalty! _((Author's Note Cough, Cough- Irony- Cough Cough)) _I bet Naru is going to act better than everyone there."_

This thought made her giggle, but this only caught Lin's attention and Naru's mind stayed set on whatever he was thinking of. The drive through Tokyo was long and grueling due to the population. Mai, before hand, put her iPod in to try to stay entertained. Soon, though Mai began to doze. She tried to keep her eyes open, but slowly the relaxing sound of a song made her head and eyes droop. Naru's was still locked inside his mind, with the same thoughts running over and over- adding more detail to them every single time. Suddenly he felt something hit his lap, he snapped out of his thoughts and looked down. Mai's iPod had hit the ground and her head was laying in his lap. His small assistant was fast asleep, and showed no signs of her waking up at any time soon.

With this his pulse began to shoot through the roof. He began to debate over what to do. Part of him wanted to shove her away, but the other was compelled to allow her to stay.

"_I should just let her sleep- after all it is going to be another few hours before we get to our destination and we are probably going to be working for quite some time tonight. So she should not fall asleep so quickly on a case of this importance."_

Naru forgot everything around him and just began to watch her sleep. As he zoned away from reality he could not see what Lin was doing. Lin could not help but smile when he saw what the seventeen year old was doing.

"_You know Madoka, I believe you are correct. And you are correct on why he hardly even eats anymore."_

Sleep began to control Naru. He still tried his best to keep his eyes open, but it did not help that he did not have any tea and he could not move around at all.

"_I am not tired- I can not be tired."_

He tried to continue to tell him that, but the fact was he had not slept for a couple of days.

"_Focus, I am not tired, I am not tir...,"_

Naru's shoulder's slumped over and he gave away to slumber. He still managed to keep his body up, but his head was hanging over. This made Lin's grin broaden even more, "_You were very much correct Madoka. He is very sick."_

Naru and Mai stayed like that for most of the ride. Neither one seemed to be upset with their sleeping arrangements. Lin was just happy that Naru was sleeping. Some time passed and suddenly the limo hit a speed bump. This caused Mai to fall out of Naru's lap and for Naru to snap awake. Mai hit the ground with a thud.

"Ow...,"

She sat up and rubbed her head, "wha- what happened?"

Naru quickly shot her a glare, "you fell asleep baka and fell over from your seat and onto the floor. I really did not think you were that stupid for me to explain what happened to you."

His eyes then shifted to the iPod, "and get the iPod off the ground, just because I bought it for your tutoring does not mean that I do not own it."

Mai groaned, "_jerk, I just woke up and you are already being mean to me."_

Mai then got up and went back to her seat, mumbling something about Naru under her breath. She kept her arms and looked at the ground, "_stupid Naru, stupid Naru, stupid Naru."_

Mai continued to look at the ground, trying her best to keep Naru out of her line of vision.

"Mai," said a cold voice after a few minutes passed.

Mai looked up at Naru, almost forgetting about the whole thing.

"We are here."

She looked out and her eyes widened with awe. Through the thickets of trees Mai could make out in the darkness the etchings of a very large building

"_Wow- it is beautiful, I can not believe we are going to be investigating at someplace like this!"_

Large iron gates then opened, allowing the limo and other cars through to see what was on the other side. As soon as the limo stopped Mai hopped out, nearly hitting the driver in the face as he came around to open the door. She began to turn and looked at the palace in.

"Look how beautiful it is Naru!"

She then looked over and saw that Lin and Naru had already made it to the door, while the very same men began to take out the equipment.

"Eh- hey guys wait up."

She began to run up to the large wooden door, which a man was still holding for her.

When she walked in she was even more awestricken, the interior was fantastic. It was opened by a large hall, with columns supporting either side with bright red beams crisscrossing every which way.

"Mai."

Mai then jolted and turned to the owner of the voice. She gulped down hard when she saw the glare across her boss' face.

"Stay with me and do not go wondering off."

"H-hai."

She then lightly jogged to get right behind him, and the escort began to walk again. No one spoke a word, the only thing to be heard were the footsteps on the stone floor echo through the hall. As they walked Mai took into note all of the people's faces that past.

"_Wow, they all look so- sad."_

Suddenly Mai heard a quick paced tape and looked at the hallway to her left and saw a child running.

"_Huh, what is he doing?"_

Without thinking Mai set foot on the dark hallway and began to follow the child.

"_Where is..,"_

Suddenly she saw a flash of the child again, and this time she could see what it was.

"_A boy."_

"Hey wait up!"

"No!"

This stopped Mai in her tracks, "_No? What's wrong with him? Why is he in here anyway?"_

Mai shook her head and began to follow the young child once again. It took a her a few minutes, but she was able to get sight of him once again. As she got sight of him she could hear him saying, "No! No- no, no, no! No–No, Nonono- No!"

"_Is he even talking to me? It doesn't seem like he knows that I am here."_

She continued to follow him, and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could see the child carrying something. At detail developed Mai was finally able to see what it was, a large teddy bear. Minutes passed and it seemed with each coming minute the boy's nos were getting closer together and louder. Soon the boy stopped and opened a door. Light pierced through, making Mai's eyes hurt as she looked inside.

The boy made his way to the couch and sat the teddy bear up on the arm of the chair. For a second the nos and Mai could see the boy affectionately pet the bear.

"_What happene..,"_

Before Mai could finish her thought he suddenly began to scream no again. And from his back pocket he pulled a knife with a trembling hand. It trembled only for a moment, before he grasped it firmly and lunged towards the bears neck. Mai gasped and jumped back towards the wall. The boy then ripped the knife to the right and slung it to the ground with great force. He then continued where he stopped and ripped the bears head off and pulling stuffing from it's body. His began to have a wild fit and looked almost like an animal. And then he paused, his hands began to tremble again and he fail to one side of the couch, clutching what was remaining of the bear. He began to have a fit of startling sobs.

As this happened Mai's heart rate began to raise dramatically, she clutched the doorframe roughly. She stared wide eyed at the boy and the hairs on her neck began to stand up.

"_Wha-what is wrong with him!"_

* * *

**Well what do you think so far? **

**Is it creepy enough for your taste?**

**Naru is sick? What kind of illness do you think he has?**

**Well- RxR and tell me what you think.**

**Also, Naru will come up with just about any excuse for him to get away with holding Mai or allowing her to touch him- don't you agree**

**I will also give you a hint on what could be wrong with the boy. The latin root of it starts with 'spit'**

**Also, do you remember the car I told you Naru drives- well here is a link to how it looks on my profile. Only imagine it in a dark blue. GO TO MY PROFILE TO CHECK IT OUT.**

Also I am glad all of you guys like the song Narcissist. I love Hedley!

RxR plz and the next chapter will be up soon.


	57. Chapter 57 Yellow Eyes

Chapter Fifty-Seven

File One

Case Five

Mai's heart was beating rapidly as she pressed herself even more against the wall. The boy still sobbed as he held his small friend in his hands.

"_Why did he do that?"_

The boy's sobs continued and Mai's heart quickly began to soften. She carefully began to creep over to him to try to comfort her when she suddenly heard.

"Mai!"

Naru and Lin came running in, with several other servants behind them Mai was actually shocked to see that Naru was the first one in. Once he saw her his eyes turned into a glare, "what is wrong with you? I told you to stay behind me and then a minute later I turn around and you are not there."

"Oh- gomen-sai! I just, saw this boy and..,"

A door behind the couch opened, revealing a well dressed teen.

"What is going on," she asked.

She did not wait for a response, she looked down at the couch and her eyes widened.

"Akito-kun!"

Suddenly the boy's sobs stopped and he sat up as though nothing happened. Lin and Mai looked stunned as they saw this, but no one else seemed surprised.

"Yes Nee-san."

"_He is acting as though nothing is happening!"_

Her eyes then widened as she saw the knife and the decapitated teddy bear. As she saw it, everyone else noticed it.

"Huh?"

Mai suddenly felt Naru push her back. He was the only thing standing in between her and the boy.

"_What is Naru doing?"_

The girl then snatched the knife away from the boy and stared at the servant, "I thought I made it very clear that all knives were to be locked away."

The servants looked shocked, but then bowed, "yes milady."

She then sighed and folded the pocketknife and placed it in her pocket.

Naru then cleared his throat, "hello, my name is Kazuya Shibuya and it was my company that was contacted."

The girl then turned to Naru and paused, "_he is really beautiful. I have never seen a guy that looks like him. He looks foreign, but his hair would suggest otherwise. Those eyes- I have never seen eyes like that."_

She felt her heart pause for a moment and then Naru said, "miss."

"_That voice."_

The girl then shook her head, "oh- sorry, I zoned out for a second, silly me. Now your name is."

"I believe I told you that a minute ago. My name is Kazuya Shibuya."

"_Kazuya, Peaceful One. What a great name..,"_

"Oh I apologize, I have been running around all day and it is starting to get caught up with me. So- may I speak with your father or uncle or someone."

"You must be mistaken, the namesake of the company is me. I own and run the company."

"_He is so straight forward!"_

"Wow, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"_And smart too!"_

"Weird, that's how old I am too."

He only nodded to girl.

"Wait, where are my manners. My name is Hanako, but everyone calls me Hana. I was the one that called you out here."

"Will you tell us the reason you called us out her."

Hana's grin suddenly dropped, "oh well, it is not really a ghost per say. It is my little brother."

Akito's hands then tightened.

"I told you I don't need help! Ry told me I don't need help!"

Hana grabbed his shoulder's, "Akito, calm down."

The servants tried to walk to her, but she then looked up at them, "no, stay. I have him, he is okay."

Naru stayed unmoved at the performance, "what is wrong with him."

She dimly looked up at Naru and sighed, "have you ever heard of a thing called schizophrenia?"

Naru's eyebrow arched, "of course, a mental disorder where a person has imaginary friends...,"

Mai peeped over Naru's side and looked at him, "er, Naru isn't that every child."

"_Naru?"_

He shook his head, "no, this is nothing as innocent as that. It begin's as simple delusions, like you hear someone call your name and none is there. A shadow moves with no owner, but it slowly increases. The mind becomes corrupted by darkness, and the imaginary friends turn on the owner. They begin to be controlled by the images, if they disobey pain will be inflicted on the person. Thousands of crimes around the world, mass murders, homicides are done by those with Schizophrenia. In the middle ages it was believe to be the work of demon possesion, but science eventually caught on. The name itself means 'split' -Schizo 'mind' -Phrenia. So..,"

"Enough," shouted the boy.

He began to thrash around widely, and broke his sister's grip. As she fell back the servants came forth to restrain him. As they grabbed him he yelled, "Stop- Stop, I order you to stop! I'll kill you, I'll kill you. I will kill you all in your sleep and burn you until you are forgotten to the world."

Soon they had his arms and legs restrained and the boy kept his eyes tightly shut with fury.

"Mai- Lin, let's go."

Mai and Hana looked up at Naru, "what?"

"What about my brother!"

"There is nothing I can do."

"I thought you were one of the best ghost hunters in Japan!"

"I am a ghost hunter, not a psychiatrist."

"Hey, he has not been like this his entire life!"

"Everyone with Schizophrenia is not instantly born with it. Even though it is rare to develop this as a child it is not unheard of. Japan has one of the most highly populated places for schizophrenia."

"You don't think that I don't know that? I researched everything I could on it and I know he is not schizophrenic!"

Naru stayed turned around, and suddenly went to take his first step out when something caught the back of his jacket. He turned around to see Mai holding onto it.

"Please Naru, we can't leave him here like this."

His eyes looked into hers and he sighed. Mai then let go of jacket. Naru's eyes suddenly shot up to Hana's.

"Why do you believe this is not Schizophrenia?"

"This one of the reasons."

Hana then patted Akito's side and he looked up at Naru. What they saw stunned at what they saw. Akito looked very much like Hana, they had the same dark skin and straight light brown hair. Only Akito's eyes were a pure yellow. It almost mimicked the eyes of a cat. Naru then got on one knee to get a better look. Akito gave a horrid smirk at him.

"I really don't like you. As a mater of fact I hate you, I hope you die soon."

His horrid eyes then glance at Mai and then back at Naru. The smirk broadened into something purely evil in which only Naru could see.

"Did you have a nice rest in the car?"

"_What?"_

Naru's first reaction was to strangle the little kid, but then he though of it, "_how did he know about that?"_

He coldly stood back up. Hana looked up at Naru hopefully.

"I might do it, I need to see his actions for a few hours. If I believe it is an simple case of Schizophrenia I will leave immediately."

She nodded, "I understand."

"I will also need the rest of the team."

She grinned, "already done. Bring Them In!"

Suddenly several large men entered the room escorting Monk and Ayako. Monk had his hair slicked back and Ayako was in a dress. Their eyes widened when they saw Naru and Mai.

"Finally, people I know," shouted Takigawa.

Ayako pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips, "What is going on? I am sure though that it is your doing Naru!"

Naru only shot her a quick look, which began to set a spark on Ayako's temper.

Mai quickly set im between th two, "sooo- what's up on the outfits."

Ayako sighed, "we were on a date when all these men barged in the restaurant and grabbed us."

Suddenly more escorts came into the room, with Masako in between them. She had her kimono sleeve over her mouth, and seemed to be more elaborately dressed then usual. Then came in John.

"May someone please explain to me what is going on?"

Ayako then turned back to Naru, "I am asking the same thing."

A noise then broke through in the hall. Everyone's eyes were set on the door as the noise got louder.

"Get off of me!" said a familiar voice.

Something the crashed in the sound of the hall, followed by more footsteps.

"He's getting away!"

"TACKLE HIM!"

A fast blur when by the door as it fell to the ground. Once the man had it restrained they were able to see who it was.

Mai looked at the figure confused, "Yasuhara?"

"Huh?"

Yasuhara then looked up, and squinted his eyes to try to make out who said his name.

"It's me, Mai- where are your glasses?"

A grin then showed on his face, "Mai! You're here, where is hear?"

Hana sighed, "let him go."

The man nodded and let Yasu go. Yasuhara quickly stood and dusted himself off. When everyone saw what he was wearing most began to crack up, but Monk and Ayako bursted out in laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

Monk then tried to contain himself, "wh-what you are —wearing. Pink pajamas with, bunny feet."

He then could no longer contain himself and fell to the floor laughing with his girlfriend. Yasuhara then got a look on his face, "ha-ha, I don't even have to guess it is you Takigawa. I'm sorry that I didn't have time to change while some random guys grabbed me from my room and dropped me in a car. I thought I was being held hostage by Yakuza or something."

"Jus-just tell me why?"

"I-lostabet."

Mai sighed, "you know, you should really stop betting with people. You always loose!"

"Humph."

Yasuhara then turned around, revealing something that brought Mai to join them on the floor.

Yasuhara turned around, stunned, "what's wrong?"

"You- havea –tail!"

Mai returned to laughing with the others. Suddenly Naru cleared his throat, causing everything to stop.

"I believe we have potential client presenting us a case. Can all of you at least act grown."

Hana grinned, "no- no it is okay. Forgive me.., Yasuhara for my men's- rushed actions. As long as all of you are here you are my humble guest. Now, suggesting the long ride to get here at Kyoto you are all hungry. A meal is already being prepared, and if you would like to freshen up or change my servants will show you each to your rooms. You will all find a change of clothing if you would like and for Yasuhara we have something for your eyes. And Kazuya, if you wish I will explain more then. Please, show them the way."

Several servant's bowed and gestured for the group to follow them to the hall. As they got out of earshot of the rest in the room Takigawa bent over and whispered in Mai's ear, "hey Mai- what was up with the kid?"

* * *

So we finally know what is "wrong" with the boy. And it looks like another girl has fallen for Naru.

How will all of this turn out- hmmmmm.., -_o. You will just have to read and review the next few chapters to find out.

Also I would like to thank a reviewer by the pen name of thearistocrat

You were the first one to catch on to what kind of illness he has! Way to go, please take this invisible- imaginary trophy. **Croud Cheers**

Now only about thirty people have seen it, but Naru's type of Corvette is a 2011 Corvette Stingray. Type that into a search engine and you will definately get some pictures of it, or you can look at the first ATTENTION, and you will see the link for it. Like I said last time, it looks like that- only a dark shade of blue.

Now something for pure enjoyment-

ナル-Naru (Well in direct english, that is the word Null. But when pronounced in Japanese it is Naru. Do you see now why he freaked out that Mai called him Naru(Null). It sounded just like Noll(Oliver))  
マイ-Mai  
渋谷和也-Shibuya Kazuya  
谷山舞-Taniyama Mai  
相馬こうき- Sohma Kouki

愛 -love

ゴースト -Too many ways to say Ghost!

幽霊

亡霊

霊

妖怪

魂

化け物

精霊

死霊

妖魔

化物

幽鬼

魂魄

物の怪

変化

_**NOW RXR AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE CHAPTER AND THIS! PLEASE!**_


	58. Chapter 58 Icepick

Chapter Fifty-Eight

Case Five

File One

June 5

Mai looked in the mirror that was in her new room for the case.

"_Wow, this is the first time that none of us had to share a room. And it is so huge too!"_

She then looked down at what she was wearing. It was a white silk tank top with black trimming the edges, and going down the middle of her chest and a pair of dark blue shorts that ended just above her knee.

"_It feels weird to wear something_ _this nice. I have to bet they did not buy this at Seiyu. I know it is kind of simple, but I doubt the price is as simple."_

Mai tugged on the end of the tank uncomfortably and then looked back at the mirror.

"_Hn- what's this."_

Mai finally noticed the hair on the right side of her head was sticking up.

"_That's weird, how would I have.., The limo! But- I don't understand, what Naru told me it sounded like I was not laying on the side of my head..., oh well!"_

Mai grinned and strung her fingers through her hair until all of the hairs stayed down.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door and turned to it.

"Come in."

The door slid open, revealing a man on his knees.

"The meal is served, please follow me when you are ready Taniyama-san."

"Okay, I'm good," she said uncomfortably.

"_It is so weird!"_

The man then nodded and got up. As Mai came out of the room he shut the door behind her and began to show her the way down the hall. Soon they came to a large room, with a table that stretched several yards. The man then turned to Mai and grinned, "you may sit anywhere you wish to Miss."

"Oh- um thanks."

Mai just picked the seat place right in front of her, and crossed down on to the floor. Shortly after Masako, John and Lin came in. Then they were followed by Bou-san and Ayako. Everyone stayed quiet, mostly from the general shock of each person. It was five minutes later until the next person showed their face and it was Yasuhara. When everyone saw him their mouth dropped.

"Yasu?"

He shrugged and looked at all of them, "what."

His clothes were close to what he would usually wear, but none of them were looking at that. Silence ever more passed through the room, until Mai decided to break it.

"I though Hana-san said she had something for your eyes."

"Hn?"

Yasu then felt his cheek and grinned, "oh yeah I almost forgot. They had a bunch of prescription contacts, and I tried several of them on, until I found some that are just as good as my glasses. So how do I look."

He then struck a pose and popped his collar up, "do I look sexy."

Mai began to grin when she heard someone sit down right next to her. When she saw who it was, it shocked her even more than Yasuhara without the glasses.

"Ne-Naru?"

He looked over at Mai, who stared wide eyed at the teen. His eyes instantly hardened into a glare.

"Is there some reason I can not sit here?"

"Huh, oh no- it is just..,"

Mai felt her face heat up, "_there are other spots around the table, and one next to Masako. Why would he chose to sit next to me?"_

Mai did not need to see Masako, but she could definitely feel her chilling gaze on her neck. It did not help that Naru's eyes were piercing through hers at the same time.

"_This is too creepy!"_

Suddenly Naru sighed and dropped it gaze, "I don't need your stupidity to waste my time."

Another servant then opened the door revealing Hana and Akito. One of the servants already in the room looked nervously at Akito, and approached Hana.

"Milady," he whispered, "are you sure it is good to have Akito around company."

"Not to worry, Akito promised that he will not act up while we eat."

Akito's eyes darted up at the man, making him jump back slightly. Akito then grinned lightly, "Nee-san, that is not entirely. I said that I will behave, as long as he does not get on my nerves."

Akito's eyes flashed across the room and looked Naru dead in the eye. Hana then patted Akito on the back, "Now Akito, don't be like that. They are company..,"

Akito slipped away from his sister's grip, "will you just stop talking for once? Now shut your mouth and let's eat. I need to get back to The Kingdom."

Hana looked down and then sighed, "fine, take your seat."

Akito then took a few steps and took his seat by Naru at the edge of the table.

He looked over at Naru and gave an eerie grin, "you know, I still despise you. I only think I will be happy with you once I kill you. Ry would like that very, very much."

Naru kept his face unmoving as he looked at the child, "I believe you have already mentioned that opinion to me."

"But it is not an opinion, it is a fact. Ry is going to enjoy watching me kill yo...,"

A man then walked into the room and said, "the meal is ready."

Suddenly servants after servants came in one by one, carrying astonishing dishes out to the table. After all the food was served Hana said, "Alright- I won't say anything about the case until you are all satisfied. Dig in."

Yasu and Monk smiled, "ALRIGHT!"

Everyone began to eat. Mai was amazed at everything she ate.

"_Wow, I have never ate something this good!"_

She looked over at Naru at her right, who still seemed unmoved by everything. He seemed to had only picked up a few bites of food and nothing else.

"_You know Naru, you are a piece of wor...,"_

Hana then cleared her throat, "so Kazuya, what made you think of doing this job?"

"Well someone has to do it Kimura-san."

She smiled it, "please don't use formalities. I called you Kazuya, you call me Hana. Now do you go to school, or are you home schooled."

"I do not go to school at all. I work a full day shift."

"Oh- he, silly me. I am home schooled. My uncle is always making a big deal on education."

Mai grinned, "ah- so your uncle is Akihito Tenno!"

"Well, no, not exactly. I am actually a distant cousin to the emperor. As a matter of fact, my mother was his first cousin. That is why I have the name Kimura. We just call him unce, my uncle lives in the main palace."

Mai then dropped her chopsticks and looked at her confused.

"WAIT, so this isn't the main part?"

Hana then rubbed the back of her head, "I'm sorry, but it is not."

Naru then whipped his head back to Mai, and instantly sent a glare.

"You thought we were in the main palace the entire time- Baka."

"Hey, don't call me that!"

"Oh, and who is the one that skipped out on school so much that you don't know that."

"I have to miss so much school, because I am working for you."

"Our agreement was that if it involves schooling, I will allow you to take off work. Now baka, answer this, how can you not even know something that they teach before you even get schooling?"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me baka!"

"Your right, so do you want me to promote to calling you idiot instead of baka. After all you are not entirely a dunce at English anymore. You must have a very good teacher."

"Uhhhhh- Stupid Narcissist!"

Hana sweat dropped as she watched them fight, "_Do they do this regularly, no one else seems phased by it at all."_

Monk then smacked his hands on the table, "So- Mai, how did the pat down go for you when you first got here."

Mai instantly forgot about her argument with Naru and turned to Monk, "huh, what pat down. None of us got searched when we got here."

Monk then looked puzzled, "huh- hey that's not fair! Why did they not have to deal with that!"

Hana then said, "well because they were my first guest. I would not be a very good host if I did that. By the sides, my head of security said that Kazuya assured him they had nothing on them at all."

"Oh- come on! And the guy I had was like trying to break me or something."

This earned him a solid smack from Ayako, "stop sounding like a wimp."

"But it was scary...,"

The next smack caused him to fall back.

"Owwy."

Hana then clapped her hands, hoping to do what Takigawa failed to do. Rid the room of the tension.

"Now-Now, I see all of you are done eating. I suppose I should give you the details."

Akito clenched the table roughly.

"Well, let's see. Things started happening about six months ago. Akito seemed to.., zone out a lot. He would lose certain memories, and sometimes he looked at me surprised as though he just woke up from a bad dream. Soon it was followed by him making up all of these...,"

"There not made up, for the last time!"

"Sorry, I mean- he began to "meet" these friends. I told Uncle Akihito and he said Akito does not have many friends so he might be trying to make them up."

"Uncle is an idiot."

"Akito, don't say that about him!"

Akito's grip tightened on the table.

"Where was I, oh yeah- so we got him a puppy. And well- he, he,"

"Don't try to make this a cute story I bit his ear off! And I would have done more if you did not get in my way. You always get in my way...,"

There was a pause in the room, nothing but silence filled the air. Suddenly Akito began to chuckle, "but what am I to say anything? Right sister, after all I am just a stupid kid and an outcast to the rest of the family. No one even wants to look at the beast, so the beast sits in the corner watching, waiting for it's next step. Little do they realize the beast gets hungry. Prowling for it's next victim, they will not know what hit hi..,"

"Let's get out of here guys."

Hana looked up from the shock of what her brother was saying and looked at Naru confused.

"Go, but why? I though you said that you will do it."

"I said that I might if I though the case fit the paranormal. This is just a simple case childhood Schizophrenia, nothing more"

Mai looked up at her boss shocked, "but Nar...,"

"Don't 'but Naru' me Mai."

Hana clenched her hands tightly, "but Zaponex, Morphine, Lithium- none of these work on him and I am sick of seeing doctors shove this in his body! Please, Kazuya- please help us. Please- I am all he has."

Naru looked at the young boy and then took his drink up, "There is nothing I can do for him. If you are so worried about him being an outcaste right now by your family you can take that problem away. Take him to a psychiatric ward."

Naru then brought the cup of tea to his lips. Mai's body tensed, "_how can you be so col...,?"_

Suddenly a puncture sound was heard and Mai snapped out of it. She saw a look of horror on Bou-san and Ayako's faces, and John looked as though he was about to be sick along with Hana.

"_What is goi..,"_

Mai leaned back to see what was going on, and once she saw it all the colour faded from her face. Akito had imbedded something deep in Naru's left arm. The young boy kept his head down and a tight grip on the object. Naru did not seem to pay attention to it as he finished his drink. Once he was done he looked down at the boy calmly.

"Do you think that hurts me? Are you trying to get back at me for what I said? Well you have no right to be angry at what I stated, because if you are doing this then you do deserve to be locked away in an Insane Asylum."

Akito began to tremble and tightened his grip on the handled. Blood began to roll down Naru's arm, making his shirt darken and cling to his body.

"You might deserve it, but you do not want it. Do you want to harm everyone that cares for you? Do you see how far your sister is pushing to save you. You might be right at the edge, but have you really fallen over. Is there anything humanized about you left, you are corrupted. So you do not want help, fine. But if you are able to fight back I might be able to keep you away from the Mad House."

Akito's whole body began to tremble and Naru felt tears fall onto his trousers. Suddenly the boy lightly lifted his head and with watery eyes whispered, "help me."

Naru was stunned when he saw the boy's eyes, but he did not make it apparent to anyone else.

"_His eyes changed."_

Akito's hand then slipped away from the blade and he fell to the floor. As he did he did not get any pity from Naru, who quickly rose. Mai, Hana and Lin wasted no time rise as well. Hana tried to grab Akito's hand.

"Come on Akito, let's go to your room right now."

"No," said Naru coldly. He grabbed what was in his arm and yanked it out. Mai felt sick when she saw what it was. The object was an icepick with a point that was at lease four inches long. The metal was stained a bright red as a few drops of Naru's blood hit the ground from it's tip. A steady flow of blood began to come from his arm as he place the pick in his left hand and used his right to cup blood.

"_How can he be acting so calm about this? That had to have touched bone!"_

Mai then grabbed a napkin when Naru turned to her.

"Mai."

"Hai."

"Take Akito to his room."

"Huh, but your arm."

"I'm fine, just look after him for the time being."

Naru did not make anymore comment's as he watched the red pool of blood against his white skin. He watched it begin to thicken and darken in his hand with every new drop.

"_Now what should I do first?"_

* * *

_Has Akito freaked you out just yet?_

_Well don't worry, I am just getting started with that kid. He-He-He...,_

_Zaponex and Lithium ar strong psychiatric drugs. _

_Morphine is used to cut down on pain, and so some Schizophrenic patients get it if they do experiance sevre pain from their "friends."_

_A seiyu is pretty much a Japanese Walmart._

**_Tell me what you thought of this chapter or the whole story. I have been getting a whole lot of new reviewers lately, that's awsome! Thanks guys, and RxR please!_**


	59. Chapter 59 The Kingdom

Chapter Fifty-Nine

Case Five

File Two

Hana watched her younger brother and Mai disappear down the hallway, along with a few guards. When she could no longer see them she immediately turned to Naru, who had the napkin Mai gave him over his wound. Lin quickly made his way to Naru, ignoring the orders he was giving everyone to let him be.

"Naru, it might have gone through an artery, you have to get to a hospital."

Naru's grip tightened on the icepick, "Lin, I am fine. Go help set up."

Lin's eyes began to fill with fury, and snatched the blood encrusted icepick from Naru's hand.

"That was in your arm No-Naru! Do you even know how deep that must have go..,"

Lin's grip tightened_, "I have to control what I say, I almost slipped! I see that look on your face Noll, I hate it when you know you have me cornered..,"_

"Well, since I was the one that got impaled by it, I would suspect that I do know how deep it went."

Hana made her way between the two men and said, "easy, easy. We can give him medical treatment here. There are a few doctors on sight here."

Hana then looked at two men on the far wall and they instantly knew what she wanted and ran out. Hana then turned to Naru.

"By the way Kazuya, why did you want your assistant to go with my little brother to his room?"

Naru's eyes coldly met hers, "because if you are correct and this is paranormal Miss. Kimura than Mai should be able to handle herself."

Monk looked up shocked at what Naru said.

"But the nine cuts..,"

"It will not kill him Takigawa," stated Naru as though Hana was not even there.

Hana looked at Naru slightly confused, not understanding what they were talking about. Naru then quickly turned back Hana, "the guards are staying in there with them?"

"Huh?"

"_This is the first question I have heard him truly ask me."_

"Kimura-san, is that correct?"

"Oh, yeah it is! They will stay in there with Mai and Akito as long as you want. I can even add more security if I want."

"Do so."

She nodded and looked at a few more servants, and told them the command.

"Oh, and Kazuya, as long as you are here my entire staff will be at your service. Just tell them whatever you need and they will get it for you. Like food, water, tea."

"If that were to happen then I would have to fire my assistant."

Hana sighed, "understandable, well I am going to go check on my brother. You are all welcome to come back when you are ready."

She then walked out of the room, and down the dark hall.

"_Finally! We have someone that can help Akito! And he is so cute too! I never thought someone could look that beautiful, and be so smart, and so mysterious, and so straight forward. I am just so happy I can talk to him some more. Ah, Shibuya Kazuya- what a name. Though I wonder why they call him 'Naru'. It is short for anything? Let's see here Narumi, Naruaki, Naruki, Naruhiko, Narushi, Naruto- there are not many names like that. Well better yet how did he get it. His assistant was the first to call him that. His assistant, he seems to talk about her a lot. Okay, maybe not 'a lot', but defiantly more than his other workers. He may had not shown it, but he seemed to be kind of worried that whether she was alone or not with Akito. No, no it is probably nothing. Come on Hana, don't worry about something like that. Remember how freaked out you were that Mai called him Naru, before you realized that everyone called him that. Just breath for a moment."_

Four guards surrounded Mai. Each one had a stony expression on their face, that could only be topped by Naru's rigged exterior. Still that did not nearly freak her out as much as the young boy right next to hers. His eyes had taken on a light tint of green, that seemed to be the only thing to illuminate the halls.

"_Wow, you would think being rich would make you able to pay for a power bill. Also by the way.., THIS KID IS FREAKING ME OUT! WHY DID NARU MAKE ME GO WITH HIM!"_

Akito then mumbled something under his breath that caught Mai's attention.

"You know, you could had not listen to that stupid boss of yours. As long as Ry and the others don't say anything then nothing will happen. This means, when we get to my room, stay near the walls, but do not touch them. Stay a few feet away from me at all times and I am sure you can make it to morning. Isn't that right 29?"

"_Eh, what was that about? Is he, trying to- warn me?"_

The guards then stopped, forcing Mai out of her head. One turned to the right and opened a door. The darkness lightly faded from the moonlight. Akito walked in, with the guards around him. As they walked in the room the guards dispersed to the four corners of the vast room. Mai gingerly walked in the room, making sure to keep her distance from Akito.

"_This room is so big, but it has no toys- no bed."_

She then looked at an extraordinarily large sheet in the room with confusion.

"_What is th..,"_

Akito bent down to the floor and grabbed the edge of the sheet. He then yanked it up, as it flew away it revealed a depression in the ground. Mai looked at it slightly confused, without thinking she took a few extra stops towards Akito. A form began to take in the depression, which only confused her even more.

"A-akito-kun."

Akito did not pay her any attention to Mai, but then again he did not seem to be paying attention to what was in the ground. His eyes were locked on a far off wall, and he seemed to follow it.

Suddenly footsteps rang down the hall as Hana stepped into Akito's room.

"Akito."

He closed his eyes for a moment and then turned to Hana, flashing the green tint orbs.

"Yes?"

He did not await his sister's response, his attention returned to what was in the ground. Mai walked to the opposing side of the impression in the earth. Her eyes begin to adjust to the inky blackness, and the shapes began to mold themselves from the darkness.

"What...,"

Mai could make out buildings, and it looked nothing like legos. It looked like an overview of a town, or better yet Tokyo.

"It reminds me of what Tokyo looked like in Japanese history class."

Hana faintly looked up and nodded. Mai stared at the model in amazement, it looks so real. Mai's eyes followed the winding streets until it came to the largest building that was dead in the centre of the model.

"Wow it looks like a palace. Akito this is amazing."

He shook his head, "it is not mine."

"Ow."

Hana shook her head and looked at her brother, "but Akito, you told us you wanted this remember. You even designed it...,"

"You know, you need to actually listen to me once in a while! I told you, Ry told me how to design it!"

Everything was silent for a moment, Hana and Mai just stared at each other as Akito returned to observing the model. Suddenly footsteps ringed down the hall as the rest of SPR came in. Hana and Mai's eyes went to Naru's arm instantly. It was obvious he changed his shirt, since there was no longer a hole on the sleeve in it did not have the heaviness of blood holding it down. Though you could tell if you knew he got cut where his arm was bandaged. Akito did not give them the time of day, his eyes stayed locked down. His eyes then widened and he gripped the edge of the model.

"No 574, stop stabbing 629!"

"...,"

"Because Ry told you to stop before!"

"..,"

"And of course you keep on doing it!"

Hana turned back to Akito, from being dazed by Naru.

"What is 574 doing now?"

Hana looked up at one of the guard, and he jolted forward. He then proceeded to pull out a notebook and pen.

"574 is carrying 629's body to the lake. He just got on a boat and is now paddling out with 629, wait- he is dumping him in the lake."

Hana tried to get some look of sympathy on her face, "sorry, about 629."

Akito shook his head, "it is okay, he not dead."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"..,"

"Akito"

"...,"

"Akito?"

Monk leaned over the model, and strained his eyes to look at it.

"There are no figures in here."

Hana nodded, "he did not want figures, he said they would just take up space."

"_Why exactly would he want that_," thought Naru as he leaned against the wall, right behind Akito.

Akito suddenly shot up without a warning. He kept his head straight, without turning to look at Naru.

"You should not have done that."

"Do explain why."

Akito's hands tightened, and Mai stared wide eyed at Naru.

"_Don't get him mad, just get away from him..,"_

"Ry is not going to like this."

Naru then turned to Hana, oblivious to Mai.

"Is Ry one of the most occurring ones?"

"Y-yes, it was his first friend."

"Akito, do you like me?"

"No," he growled.

Naru closed his eyes for a moment, "I see, now why do you not like me?"

"...,"

"Is it because of Ry?"

Akito shot around and stood up, looking up at Naru.

"SHUT UP!"

His scream echoed through the palace, leaving everything silent once again. Though he only came up to Naru's waste, everyone seemed intimidated by the young boy. Everyone- except for the one that still held his gaze. After a few seconds passed Akito shut his eyes painfully and turned his back to Naru.

"Akito..,"

"Leave now onee-san."

"..,"

"Leave!"

Hana then sighed and looked at Naru, "do you want me to take you to your equipment Kazuya?"

Naru only nodded to her and turned to the rest of the team, "let's go."

They all began to walk out. Hana tagged behind them, and once they were all in the hall she took on look back at her brother and sighed.

"_I miss my annoying little brother that I love Akito."_

She then closed the door.

* * *

Hey people! Thanks for the awsome reviews in my last chapter!

So what do you think of Akito so far?

_Lalala_

_Theres a little creepy palace_

_In a little creepy place_

_A little creepy forest_

_In a little creepy world_

_Little creepy boy with_

_with his little creepy eyes._

_Saying funny things that you have never heard._

_Do you know what it is all about?_

_Are you strong enough to figure out?_

_Know that your boss could set the world on fire?_

_Few know that he could do that._

-Sorry, I am listening to Walking On Air right now (which I do not own), and I got bored and decided to make a parody of it for this chapter.

Well the next chapter will be up soon, and tell me what you think of Akito, Hana, Naru, Mai- anything- just RxR

Please Review! _


	60. Chapter 60 Missing Model

Chapter Sixty

File Two

Case Five

"Wow," exclaimed Yasuhara when he saw base.

"This room is huge!- Watch- Echo!...,echo- echo -echo."

This earned him a stern look from Naru, which caused him to flinch.

"Um- sorry boss."

Naru ignored him, as he inspected the equipment. Hana quickly made her way behind him with a grin.

"Everything check out Kazuya-san?"

Naru began to look at a monitor, and he noticed a small mark. After a second the memory came back. The case after he got out of the hospital. The guilty look across Mai's face, and the slightly amusing one she gave him when he told her that it was coming out of her pay. He felt a small jolt in his heart, as he remembered what she said at her parents' graves about how much he pays her. Naru let out a small sigh, "_why can I not go back to feeling the way I did at that time? I am not asking the impossible, am I?"_

He ran his finger over the small scrape.

"Kazuya?"

Naru looked up at Hana, who looked at him strangely, "does- everything meet your standard."

Naru then rose and nodded to the girl. This caused her grin to broaden.

"_He likes it!"_

Monk then loudly yawned, "Now- I don't know about the rest of you, but I am going to bed."

"Takigawa."

Monk jolted, and turned to the owner of that cold voice.

"I do not believe I told you that you could leave."

"Eh- come on Naru! It is four in the morning!"

Hana slightly backed up towards Mai.

"Eh, how long will this fight last?"

Mai grinned at her, "not long, Naru would probably say something that scares him and Monk will shut up."

Hana smiled back Mai, "so your name is Mai, right?"

"Yup, it is nice to meet you Hana."

"I have to second that, so how old are you?"

"Fifteen, but I am going to be sixteen in less than a month."

Mai then got a look on her face like, 'oh duh'. She then turned to the priestess.

"Aw man, I forgot to tell you Happy Birthday Ayako! I mean, I didn't forget. I have a gift for you- I wish I knew we were coming here, I would have brought it. SorrySorrySorry, Naru has been keeping me in the office like twenty-four seven and..,"

Ayako smirked, "Mai, I understand, life catches up to us."

"Your not mad."

"Of course not, and I am sure life with Naru catches up a lot quicker."

Hana looked at Ayako's hand confused.

"Uh, why do you have a camera?"

"Oh- I videotape, when I can, any moment that I can put on the internet. If you want to see something hilarious I can show you the video from last Christmas. Now both of you hold on, I think Naru is about to make Monk cry again."

Ayako then returned to videotaping as Mai and Hana returned their attention to themselves.

"So- why do you guys call him Naru."

"Oh- that is because he has to be the biggest Narcissist in the world."

Hana then could not help but giggle. This caused Mai's smile to broadened.

"Believe me, you have not seen him get started yet."

"Well, that explains why everyone calls him that."

"_I guess I have nothing to worry about there."_

"So, who gave him the nickname anyway?"

"Oh- I did."

Hana's eyes suddenly widened, and she gave a blank expression to Mai.

"Yeh did?"

"Yeah,- he was kind of being a jerk the first day I was working for him."

"_More like the first day I became his slave."_

"Mai."

"Hn?"

Mai turned to Naru, who was still as calm as ever. She looked to the left of her and saw Ayako have a camera in Monk's face, while he was quivering on the ground.

"Mai.- Come here."

"Hai."

She quickly made her way in front of him. To her surprise, his cold eyes did not find there way into hers. His eyes were set on a back shelf, and then he turned back to her.

"Get it, don't break it, and take it to the room you first saw Akito in."

"_Take it?"_

Mai's eyes then made it back to shelf from which was observing and saw a large, red bulb.

"_Ooohhh."_

Naru nodded and turned to the rest of the group.

"Everyone, go to the room where you were first brought to. Kimura-san, go get your brother."

"Yes K-Naru."

As everyone cleared out Mai struggled carrying the device out.

"_I never knew it was that heavy!"_

As she got in the hall she struggled even more. A dulling pain was entering her arms, and her centre of balance was even more put off.

"_Why can't Naru buy something pocket size! Yeah right, the only pocket size thing he has is probably his wallet!"_

Mai grunted while she tried to catch up with the rest of the group. Suddenly she felt herself bump into something solid and she began to fumble the machine. A sold arm then made it's way underneath it. Making Mai able to regain her balance. When she looked up, she wished she did fall. Naru's glare was piercing, sending a chill down her spine.

"Can you do something right baka?"

He did not wait for an answer, he took the machine from Mai's arms and balanced it on one shoulder.

"_Grrr- sexist pig. Whatever happened to 'it's to heavy for you' and then you go around and scold me for trying to carry it!"_

Soon they all made it to the room, and Mai's anger was flooded out. Naru placed the machine on a small table and put it in front of the sofa. He then turned to the rest of the team, "other than Mai and Lin, I want the rest of you to wait in the hall."

Monk groaned and mumbled, "drag us down here, make us wait in the hall...,"

As they walked out Hana came to the room, holding Akito's hand. His body tensed at the sight of Naru, almost like a cat being cornered. Hana tugged his arm, "come on Akito."

He sighed and began to walk as he mumbled something underneath his breath. When Hana's eyes met Naru's she grinned instantly.

"So, what do you want us to do."

"Take a seat, both of you."

"Okay."

"Pushover," muttered Akito, but his sister was too tranced to notice. They sat on the couch, and Akito crossed his arms roughly. He looked up at Naru angrily, "where- is- it?"

"Mai, lights."

"Hai"

Mai fumbled across the room and turned off the lights, and instantly a soft light made its way through the darkness. The red light was subtle, but soon even Akito could not take his eyes off it.

"Now both of you relax. Forget about everything, the only two things that exist is my voice and the light. Your breath gets slow and deep, breath to the pattern of the light."

Mai watched in amazement as Akito and Hana become dazed, oblivious to everything around them.

"_It is so weird that Naru knows how to do this with people. I wonder if I looked that high when he did it to me. They seem like they are about to fall out."_

Suddenly something caught her eyes in Naru's pocket. Every time the light would hit it it would glimmer gold.

"Everything will go normally for the next twenty-four hours. Only nothing will move this."

He then reached into his pocket and Mai instantly recognized it. It was one of the small buildings from the model. For the first time she realized something, it was solid gold. Before she could wonder anymore about it she suddenly saw Akito's eyes snap out of his trance. The look on his face immediately went to fury, and he toppled the machine to the floor, making the light burst.

"_He snapped out of it!"_

The room fell to darkness, and the smell of smoke was apparent to everyone. Mai struggled to feel over the wall to find the light switch. As soon as the light was turned on, Mai turned to see the damage. A thin layer of smoke coated the room, and shards of glass covered the ground. All that was left of the machine was a beaten hunk of metal. Mai's attention quickly changed when she saw Hana holding Akito back, while he was clawing for the building. Naru's look was the same as ever as he kept the building in his hand.

"Give it!"

"Akito- settle down."

"I knew you took it, give it!"

"Guards."

Akito then attempted to bite his sister and she jumped back, but then lunged for him again.

"Guards!"

Suddenly the back door opened, revealing several men in dark suits. They grabbed Akito from her and took him out of the room. Once they closed the door Hana breathed a sigh of relief and sank back down in the sofa.

"I am so sorry Kazuya, I will pay you back for this."

Naru calmly looked over the scattered mess, and put the building back in his pocket.

"No need, we have insurance on it."

Mai instantly felt her mouth drop, "_I can't believe this! He is taking pity on her for her brother breaking it, and he made me pay for my mistake with blood, sweat, and tears! And let's not forget a free for all of insults from him that has not stopped since I began working for him! No, even before that, the only time I was in the same room, where he would not throw a single insult at me was the day I first met him! Even then he was pretty much flirting with us to get information on the old school house! Why was he walking around with a tape recorder anyway?"_

The rest of S.P.R. then walked in. Naru quickly turned from the damage.

"Didn't I tell you all to wait in the hall."

Monk said, "well yeah, but it is usually not good for us when there is a crash. So what happened here anyway."

"Akito."

"Ah."

Hana then stood, "I will get someone to clean this immediately. I am really sorry your experiment failed Naru."

Yasuhara then yawned loudly, "can we go to bed now?"

"No."

"Eh? Aw- man."

Monk then patted his back, "it's okay young man."

"I want Hara-san to scan the building with John. Miss. Matsuzaki go outside and scan the entire perimeter with Takigawa."

"Wait, that's not fair! Masako gets to stay indoors while I have go walk around in the woods?"

Naru then just gave her a simple look that Mai read off immediately, saying 'do you honestly think I care?'

"Mai."

"Yes."

"Tea."

Mai then hung her head down low, "_my life...,"_

**Hn- what happened, where am I? Oh yeah, I'm asleep. Now I am..., Huh- these buildings look old, but they seem familiar. I wonder why there are no people around? I then coughed to clear my throat**

"**HE...,"**

**Suddenly something put there hand around my mouth, stopping my call. My heart began to pound rapidly, and my body tensed. I timidly looked up to see my attacker, but the sight gave me a different reaction than what I thought. I could not help but grin and pulled the hand down.**

"**Naru it's!..,"**

"**Shhh- don't let them hear you."**

**He then put his hand around my mouth and pushed my body close to his. I saw a look on his face that I have rarely seen on the real Naru's face. He was afraid. I then pulled his hand back down and whispered, "what's going on?"**

"**Mai, why are you going to sleep now?"**

"**Because, you finally let me go to sleep."**

**Naru then let go of me and ran his fingers through his hair and growled, "idiot scientist."**

"**Huh."**

**Naru then only seemed to notice I was there once again, and he looked around.**

"**Mai- wake up, you have to wake up."**

"**Wait, tell me what is going on Naru- where am I?"**

"**Somewhere you should never be."**

"**Huh, what do you..,"**

"**The sun is still out, there is still time. Mai- you have to get out of here. Wake up, for me, please."**

**His pleads only deepened Mai's confusion. Naru then looked up at the golden sky.**

"**The sun is setting too fast. There is not enough time. Mai they're still asleep. You have to run, once you get past the city gate you are safe. Run."**

"**But, where is..,"**

"**Just run north and don't look back. I'll hold them back, just run- they are waking up Run!"**

**My legs felt like lead, but seeing the desperate look in his eyes I began to force myself to run. I began to run as fast as I can, taking every path to my advantage. The more a ran the more the city began to feel familiar to me. Why is it so familiar. The sky began to get darker and darker as I ran. Sweat began to cling to my body and soon I saw lanterns begin to light themselves. Suddenly I was forced to stop, and a cycle of heavy pants took over. After a few moments I began to run again. One turn suddenly took me down an ally. The darkness made it harder to see my surroundings without the lanterns. My run turned into a light jog as I began to think. I wonder why this place seems so familiar. I looked up at the new night sky, and something caught my sight. To my right I saw, over the wall, a giant palace! It looked so familiar. Suddenly I felt myself bump into something at the end of the ally way.**

"**Oh- sor..,"**

**I stopped when I saw what I bumped into. It had grey skin, that was twisted and deformed, horrid claws on long bony fingers. The face was worst of all from the misplaced eyes and the pure black eyeballs. Suddenly it lunged for me with a horrid growl, I jolted back against the wall. My heart felt like it was about to stop. Scarred on it's chest were the numbers 856. It then raised it's right hand. My breaths became spastic. With great force it's hand went for my head, and instinct took over. I dodged down before it could get to me and onto the street. I quickly looked over to see if my attacker was coming for another strike. What I saw was surprising. The thing was yanking against the wall frantically, his claws must have gotten stuck. Before I could celebrate for any reason a familiar instinct took over. Run!**

**I did not care how tired I was becoming, all I could think of was running. I could hear the city come to life behind me, and I did not want it to catch him. My heart was racing frantically from the attack. It finally all made sense, I am in Akito's model. And that thing, that thing was not imaginary, it is a monster! I made sure that I hung to the shadows of back passages. Being small does have it's advantages to get into small places, but I have to get out of here! Come on Mai- wake up- Wake Up! Uh! It's not working, I have to make it outside the city, that's it. Naru is never wrong!..., I can't believe I just said that. Well, if I can't wake up, I just need to calm down- after all if they can't see me they can't..., hurt.., me..., **

**I instantly felt paralyzed when lantern light hit me. A building was missing in a row, and I was fully exposed. Three horrid figures looked over in my direction.**

"**Yelp."**

**Before I even realized what I was going I took off. My heart started beating rapidly, and there was no reason why it should not. I could hear then right behind me, and gaining. I tried to run faster, but fatigue was catching up with me! Suddenly I felt something grab for my shirt, but slipped away, suddenly the hard stone path ended and I felt grass beneath my feet. Coldness shot from my feet and up my body, causing my body to tense. My legs are so cold, I can not move them. They are going to get me- they are going to get me! I shut my eyes tight, but nothing comes. Huh- what's going on. **

**I turned around and saw the figures waiting at the end of the path, but refusing to take another step. I'm safe- I'm safe. My heart fluttered in relief, when I turned I saw the entry to the city gate. It was less than a kilometer away! I just have to.., I tried to take another step and the coldness went up to my waste. When I looked down I saw what I was in, a thick, dark lake. So is this why all of those things stopped? Can they swim? No they seem to be- afraid. Afraid of what? I suddenly hear a splash, my head turns to the direction of the sound, but whatever caused it was long gone. Wait- didn't Akito say something about the lake. Think Mai think.., Oh yeah one of those things were murdered in the lake. Gross, but nothing to be afraid of.., no that's not all. He said that it was..., **

**Suddenly I smelt blood.**

**Alive..,**

**Something colder than the water then grabbed my ankle. Before I could do anything, it yanked down. The coldness forced air from my lungs, my life line. I tried to swim, but the grip only tightened. Before I could stop it my body began taking in as much water as possible. Water entered my lungs in sharp pain. My nose and lungs burned, but there was nothing I could do. The more I fought the more dizzy I got. Soon the control of my arms was going, and the pain around my ankle was slowly slipping with my life. I can't get ou.., **

* * *

**Oh cool- sixty chapters already..., anyways- how is it going so far? I don't really have that much to say this time _, oh well**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers I wouldn't write this story if you didn't like it.**

**Please Review..., n_n- see all of you soon.**

**-Rose-Chan**


	61. Chapter 61 Reflections

Chapter Sixty-One

File Three

Case Five

Naru sat at his desk shortly after he sent Mai to bed. Both him and Lin had their eyes locked on the monitors before them. Though while there were so many around them, it was obvious that both of them were watching the same one. Akito was in another room with a man trying to get him to do school work. He seemed to do one problem, distance himself and it will take him several minutes to get back on track. After watching for a few minutes Naru leaned forward in his chair.

"_Well what do we have here? Why is he switching his hands so much?"_

Naru reached for his teacup and brought it to his lips. After a brief moment he stopped and looked in the cup. It was empty. A numbing pain was already starting at the back of his head.

"_This is just great."_

He dropped the cup down onto the saucer where a loud ring was heard. Hana suddenly snapped up.

"What was that?"

Naru did not answer, he began to scan through a notebook. Hana walked forward and saw the teacup off balance on the saucer.

"You know that you can use everything here Kazuya. If you want more tea I can get it for you. I can even make it myse..,"

"No, that is not necessary. I will be fine."

Naru's sight returned to the journal in front of him.

"_856 hides in the alleys. 728, 727, 726 wait by the city edge. 400 is now 500"_

After flipping through several pages he turned back around to Hana.

"How many 'friends' does Akito have exactly."

"We have never counted them up ourselves, but last time we asked him he said 1,000. But now if you look towards the back of the book you will find that he ads others, and numbers are not always accurate anymore."

Naru did not respond anymore, he turned back around and flipped through several pages, reading it's contents.

"_He is very detailed in how he puts every little thing."_

"What is his IQ."

"Huh?"

"Akito's IQ, what is it?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

Naru then rose and made his way to Hana, who instantly stared wide eyed at the teen.

"Miss. Kimura- tell me."

"147."

Even Lin turned around at hearing that.

"_He is nearly as high as Noll was when he was a child!"_

"I see."

Naru then returned to his seat, and put the journal aside. He began to tear through documents on his laptop that he found all over the internet. A few minutes passed and then Ayako, Monk, John and Masako walked through the door. Ayako looked spitting mad.

"Are you happy now Naru, we check the ground FOUR TIMES! Look I am tired and I am dirty- I am going to bed there are no spirits here. I can not sense them anywhere and my dope of a boyfriend can't sense anything either."

"That's right..., hey!"

"Are you listening to me Naru!"

Masako then stepped in front of Ayako, "it is true- we can not find anything in the palace. There is nothing here."

"Now that Masako said it are you going to believe it!"

"So are you finally admitting that your gifts are false."

"Hey- I said nothing like that!"

"Then what did you just state?"

"You know what?"

Monk and Yasuhara stood eagerly to see if there was going to be a cat fight, while John slipped away to Naru. Naru seems oblivious to everything they said. He just kept reading several documents online. The blonde haired man put his hand on Naru's shoulder.

"Sorry Kazuya, but there is no...,"

Naru then rose, making the Australian's hand drop. Without another word he made his way out of the room. Naru cornered down the dark hallways, and continue to walk. When he saw light streaming from one room he stopped and opened the door. Akito's eyes instantly snapped around to Naru.

"Your not welcome here."

"As long as I am working I am welcomed anywhere."

Naru walked over to Akito, who instantly stood to make himself look bigger. Only to his surprise, once Naru got to him he got onto his knees. Naru looked dead in the eyes of the boy. Akito did not back down from this, his eyes stayed locked on Naru's as well. Soon a low sound was heard from Akito's throat, as though he was growling. Naru then closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"There really is nothing I can do. I have wasted too much time on you. You are just Schizophrenic, and nothing is going to change that for any amount of time."

Akito quickly turned to the door, "someone is in the Kingdom."

"There is no...,"

Naru suddenly heard a whimper, it was soft but he instantly recognized it. The raven haired boy rose and quickly made his way out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Once he stepped in the hall the sound became louder. Without thinking he began to run down to the hall, until he found the room where the sound was at it's highest. He wasted no time in opening the door a barging in.

He saw Mai in her bed flailing, shouting no. he quickly went to her side and began to shake her.

"Mai- Mai, wake up Mai. Come on, it is just a dream Mai. It is not real. You can wake up, it can not harm you. It can't."

He began to shake her harder. She only seemed to become more scared. Suddenly his grip tightened on her shoulders and he growled, "for heaven's sakes Mai, wake up!"

Mai jolted forward, and began to breath heavily.

"_I am alive! I am alive! I am breathing- now where am I?"_

She suddenly felt something slip from her arms. When she looked to her left the black figure of Naru toward over her.

"What did you see?"

His tone made her yelp, she did not expect him to be so mad.

"Mai- I asked you a question, what did you see?"

Suddenly the rest of the team came to the door, along with Hana. Mai's heart began to quicken as she remembered every little detail.

"Naru, they're real."

"What do you mean by 'they'?"

Mai balled her fists and looked angrily at Naru, "Akito's 'friends' they're real Naru! All of them, the lake- it was real. I- I was a-a-attacked by some of them, and I got away the first and second time, but- but but."

Mai began to shake and Ayako came over to her and began to rub her back.

"It's okay Mai- your safe now."

Mai looked back up at Naru, who was as unmoved as ever, "I am not making this up Naru! Akito is not crazy and neither am I!"

There was a brief pause in the room and Masako came to Naru.

"Do you honestly believe her? Everyone else can't sense anything."

"Lin, get the cameras."

Masako began to smile in satisfaction, which she hid under her sleeve.

"_He does trust me more than her! He was telling the truth on the last case about us!"_

"And put several in Akito's bedroom."

Masako's heart began to sink, "what are you doing."

"Is it not obvious Miss. Hara, if Mai said that they are there we are going investigate it. The case is open again. Mai Tea."

"Hai."

Mai then jumped out of bed and gasped in pain. She fell to the floor clutching her ankle. Ayako instantly went to the floor at Mai's side.

"Mai let go of your ankle."

She shook her head no.

"Mai, let me see it. You are being as stubborn as Naru."

Mai then sighed, "alright."

She then timidly let go and what everyone saw shocked them and puzzled Naru. A bruise circled her foot, in the shape of a hand print.

Several days come and go, leaving Naru to gain more questions and only a handful of answers.

"_It seems like Akito acts more normal during the day. He has fewer episodes than he does at night. All of the 'friends' names seem to have a meaning in the rank of their world. That means Ry must be the leader. From what I have calculated, there are 1,021. I suppose..,"_

Naru heard laughter and looked at one of the monitors. Mai was in Akito's room once again to keep watch over him. Mai was fixing the teddy bear that Akito had destroyed, only instead of using a needle it was Gorilla Glue. Akito stayed to the side and seemed to be drawing.

"_He is switching his hands again- hm..,"_

"Lin, get Kimura-san to give me the school work he was doing several days ago."

The onmyoji only nodded in agreement and returned to his typing. Naru then turned away from the monitor and back to his own laptop, "_if Mai is correct, than what can these beings be. Hara-san can not sense these beings, so they must not be ghosts. It is impossible for this to be a monster, so it is most likely a demon. Only what kind? There are thousands of legends in the world on this topic, which one is it exactly. It has an animal face, but many cultures have demons like that. If I make one mistake with trying to get rid of them it can turn fatal. I wonder, how many people have existed through time who have been possessed like this? This possession is strange as well, how is it he can act like- this and other times he does not?"_

A man then appeared on the screen with Hana in front of him. She seemed to be trying to stop him.

"Lin, turn let me see the headphones."

Once Lin tossed them to him, he immediately put one on.

"But, please sir- you don't have to see my brother today."

"It has been a week Miss. Kimura, I have to see him."

"No, you don't - I have him help."

"A couple of ghost hunters are not going to help. This is science, not fairy tales. Now get out of my way. I am under your uncle's orders."

He shoved his way past Hana and opened Akito's room. Mai quickly turned to the door, while Akito seem oblivious to it.

"Get out miss."

"Huh, what's going on."

Hana quickly caught up, and peeped through the door.

"You don't have to listen to him Ma..,"

"Shut up, and you get out. I need to get to work. Is that not right Akito."

Akito still seemed to be ignoring him, he was focusing on the wall. It was as though he was watching something.

"Akito!"

Hana got in front of the man, "He does not need a shrink!"

Mai slowly rose and made her way by Hana. She gave Hana a reassuring smile. Over the past few days they seemed to become friends.

"He doesn't."

"Are you both trying to call me stupid."

Hana balled her fist, "No, but I have been wanting to call you something for a long time."

"You little...,"

Mai then said, "stop it, we are wor..,"

"Do you even know what you are talking about. If I do not help him he will harm someone."

"'He' has a name, it is Akito."

"Do you not care that some stranger that you are in the room with can kill you."

"No he will not, he is a sweet child."

"Why I should."

Before the Mai and Hana realized it the psychologist rose his hand. As he hand made it's decent a smack rang down to hall, but to the girl surprise it hit neither of them. The looked up and saw Naru's hand around the man's wrist.

"I would suggest you chose your next move very wisely."

The man yanked his arm away Naru almost immediately

"Who do you think you are?"

"I am Kazuya Shibuya, my company was the one hired by Miss. Kimura."

The man then chuckled, "you thought this guy could help you. He is just a child."

"It would seem that you are not welcomed here."

"By her anyway, but her uncle says I can continue treatment."

"What kind of treatment, you just sit around and talk about how hopeless my brother is!"

"Shut up!"

"We have everything under control at the moment. If you do anything of the sort with Akito it could soil our investigation."

"What investigation? He has Schizophrenia and she won't accept it."

"We have reason to believe that is not of natural causes."

"You can not be serious?"

"..,"

"This has to be a joke! You are just a kid!"

"I do not joke."

"Alright, then give me one valid piece of evidence that he is being 'possessed'?"

Naru stayed quiet, and the man grinned. He cupped his ear, "what- I can't hear you."

The man then sighed, "get out of my way kid. Never leave a child to do a mans job."

He then curtly nodded at Naru, "good day- sir."

The man then got the guards to grab Akito and take him out of the room. As soon as he was out of earshot Hana sighed, "it is no use. As long as he has permission from my uncle to do this I can't stop him."

"Well he doesn't have the right to hit you!"

"My uncle said he has the right to 'discipline' me whenever I need it. That is why none of my guards helped. Power only goes so far."

"I don't care it is still not right."

Hana smiled, "thanks Mai for standing up for Akito and I."

Mai grinned back, "no problem, what are friends for anyway."

"I think I should go with him. Uncle does allow me to sit in there while there is treatment. Akito always does better when he has someone familiar with him."

"Okay, see you later then!"

"Bye Mai."

Mai waved goodbye and looked down the hall.

"_Huh? Where is Naru?"_

Naru yanked the door of his room open and slammed it behind him. Anger was consuming him and there was little he could do at the time to control his pk. He balled his first and slammed it down on the bed.

"_Why did he have to be right? I don't have any evidence, why did I let him be right! I can not find a single shred of evidence anywhere! There is no supernatural history about this land, there are no changes in anything around here that would suggest the supernatural- Nothing!"_

Naru then put his hands on the full body mirror, and fought back hard not to shake. His shut his eyes tight and murmured, "Gene, come out- I need you."

When he opened his eyes the ones staring back where not nearly as cold, but worry was across his face.

"Are you alright little brother? You seem tense."

"What do you think air head?"

"Who got you in a twist?"

"That doesn't matter, now I just need your assistance with something."

"Okay shoot, I am all ears- well all mist but that is another story."

"Gene."

"Sorry..,"

"Do you know what kind of thing is here?"

He nodded back at his brother.

"So what is it?"

Gene sighed, "it is one of the oldest spirits in the world. A human would have to be truly evil to become these things. Not much is known about them, no one really knows which legend is true. Most believe they are only a myth, but while they take on many names the one you might recognize is Rase..,"

The door then opened, and Naru instantly turned to the guest. His assistant who stared at him shocked.

"_Wha- what's going on, Naru's reflection. It's not Naru! I mean it is, but..., he looks like the day I met him!"_

That was true, what Mai saw was the Naru before her stood several inches taller than in the mirror. He was easily taller than Monk, but still could not beat Lin's height. Naru's hair was longer from either him growing it out or neglecting to get it cut. Now it covered more of his eyes. He still was very leaned, but broad shouldered. Though he still seemed slightly more muscular than a over a year ago. His face was longer, with a sharp jaw line. Mai could make out, barely, where a few whiskers were on his face from being a workaholic and refusing to go to bed. The eyes were the crowning jewel of it all, his eyes were filled with a new intensity. The dark blue seemed to pull you into a shroud of mystery. Once you were locked in them there seemed to be nowhere out. The intensity of his eyebrows and eyelashes only seemed to bring it more out. It was obvious that Naru had finally become what he sought to be ever since Mai met him, an adult- a man.

"_I-I haven't really noticed how more handsome he has become."_

She felt her cheeks begin to turn red. The bodacious young man made his way over to Mai.

"Did you need anything?"

"I-I was just.., you know wanting to thank you. You didn't have to stand up to that guy."

Mai then looked in the mirror and saw it had Naru's normal reflection back.

"Maybe I need to lie down. I guess I am still really tired."

"Mai."

Mai felt her heart began to beat harder, "yes Naru."

"I don't pay you to sleep, now go make tea and have it back to me in ten minutes."

He then walked away. Leaving Mai ready to explode.

"_I don't care how handsome he is, he is still a grade A jerk and a narcissist!...,stupid narcissist...,"_

* * *

**Hey people! If you have gotten so far in my story congradulations, you have read 306 pages! Now I must speak of a problem. How many of you are having trouble with your story traffic? Like how it is not updating at all! Well you are not alone, others (including me) are facing this problem on this site. ToxicShok and I are asking you to email Fanfiction over this problem if you can. If we get A LOT of people to do this they will have no choice but to fix it. So please check your stories and do the same. Thank You**

Favourite Quote-

'So Todd what made you want to play Naru in the English Version of Ghost Hunt?'

"Well I thought he would be closest I could ever get to playing Batman"-Todd Haperkorn

(If You Can Not Guess Todd Is The ENGLISH NARU- OMG READ AND YOU SHOULD HAVE FIGURED THAT OUT! **cough, cough** What happened I typed in Haperkorn and then suddenly everything went fuzzy..., Well if you think Todd did an awesome job with Naru copy and paste this to your profile)

**Please Review and I will have the next chapter up soon!**


	62. Chapter 62 Itch

Chapter Sixty-Two

File Three

Case Five

Mai sat at one of the desks in the base looking down at a blank sheet of paper. Her hands were resting on either side of her face as she continued to stare down at the paper. Suddenly Naru came back to her mind and she could not help but blush.

"_Why have I not noticed, that he had changed so much. I guess I got so used to seeing him every single day, especially since he makes me work nearly twenty four hours a day. He is so-so..,"_

Mai felt the blush darken across her face, and her heart felt as thought it was about to stop with her breathing.

"_But why was Naru's reflection like that in the mirror? Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me and that is the only thing. I could still be really tired from only sleeping during certain times during the day. That was so weird, both seemed to be surprised- but they showed it differently that each other. The mirror showed it in it's eyes and Naru showed it in his lips. Their clothes were even different. Come on Mai, get a grip on yourself! Remember you have been working for Naru since he was sixteen, and it is not like the reflection is not Naru. It just looks younger, but familiar. It is like the Naru from, My Dreams! Dream Naru! Why have I never noticed this, he never ages in my dreams. When Naru gets hurt he stays the same. I wonder why that happens, my other friends have always aged in my dreams. Well whatever it is I guess I can just blame it on me being tired, that would explain why he looked like that. Maybe I was just half dreamin..,"_

"Mai, what is this."

"Huh?"

Mai looked down and saw she had scribbled a list of the differences on the paper. Her heart surged and she snatched the paper. Before the young man could see it she crumpled it and put it in her lap.

"_Please don't ask for it, please don't ask for it, please don't ask for it..,"_

A pale hand came in front of her and Mai's body tense. She waited for the demand, but it never came. Instead she felt a yank at her right ear. Mai finally remembered she had her Ipod in and was partially listening to it.

Mai then looked up at Naru who was examining it. He unplugged the headphones and tossed them to Mai.

"Er- Naru what are you doing."

To Mai's surprise he knew how to use the Ipod better than her, his thumb danced across it and after a few short seconds he gave it back to her.

"_What was that about?"_

Mai then looked back at the artists and something shocked her. Nothing was there, nothing at all. Everything had been deleted, everything.

"Eh- hey Naru what was that for!"

"You were not using it for the purpose you needed it."

"Yes I was, every song on there was English!"

"Not all of them."

"Yes they were."

"I do not recall the word 'yo' being in the English dictionary."

"Yes it is!"

"No it is not, it is a slang word. It is in the language, but not in the real language. I am teaching you proper English, and not what you were just listening to."

"How do you know what I was listening to."

"Give me some credit Mai, I could hear it across the room. Don't worry, you will be able to put more on- it just has to be correct."

"And by correct you mean..,"

"I mean there is no yo, ain't, ya'll, shawty, double negatives, homy- any of that."

The young brunette then tried to hold back a smile, "_He said ya'll. I never thought in a million years I would ever hear something like that come out of Naru's mouth. Now what song was I listening to that had most of that in there."_

Mai remembered that what song was playing at the time, heartless. Suddenly the anger flooded back into here.

"So what, everyone over there uses it."

"Yes, but I doubt I client would be impressed if you could only talk like that baka. Now do I make myself clear?"

Naru did not wait for an answer, he began to walk back to his seat. Mai looked at her Ipod and mumbled, "I guess idiot scientist."

Naru stopped dead in his tracks, "_did Mai just say...,"_

"Mai- go find Akito and say with him."

"But..,"

"I said go."

Mai then stood and without making eye contact, walked out the door.

"_Did she just say what I thought she said? No- that is impossible, how could she know? This is impossible, this is impossible. Maybe she meant something else, like with Naru, but what could it mean? She said it on the very same terms Gene would. Come on Noll- there is a reasonable explanation for this. You have never been one to let your mind skip around, and I am not about to start now. I do not have a PHD for nothing. Now is there anything I have said or done that would suggest to her otherwise who I am."_

Naru heard footsteps in the hall and his body immediately only a few servants passed he relaxed his muscles.

"_I need to relax, there is no way Mai is that smart. She can not be that intelligent, what if Hara-san showed her the tapes? No- regretfully- I have been keeping her on a leash. Even if it means cooperating to her demands. Wait- the mirror, could she had noticed Gene? No- that's crazy. After all we are twins, and Mai did not give much of any sign that she saw him. She just saw me- not acting as usual. Maybe I should take a walk around and clear my mind. Mai probably just does not know what she is talking about."_

Naru then stepped out without a second thought.

Mai put the bear in front of her.

"Tada."

Akito grabbed the bear softly and examined it.

Everything about him was anything, but thankful. Still Mai smiled.

"No problem Akito."

He then tucked the bear under his arm and returned to his spot on the floor. He kept on looking at The Kingdom as he had been for several minutes.

"_I wonder why Akito is always calmer during the daytime? Maybe it is because they aren't awake yet. I know he is thankful, he just can't show it right now. I wonder how Naru is going to fix this?"_

Suddenly she heard several grunts and Mai looked towards the owner of the noise. Akito was sitting up, heavily scratching his arms.

"Akito are you alright?"

He did not respond, he began scratch his legs and under his shirt. Akito was rolling around like a dog.

Mai looked up at one of the guards, "aren't you going to help him?"

He shook his head, "it is probably another hallucination or the doctor is right and the Lithium is making him itch."

"So it is just an itch?"

The man nodded, "I am sure I would do the same I'd do the same if I was on one of the worlds most toxic drugs in the world."

Mai bit her lower lip, and looked at Akito.

"_He is really making a big fuss about it."_

"Don't worry, we have seen him do crazier things. He just does it sometimes to try to freak us out."

"Oh."

"You will see when he stops soon."

Mai continued to watch, but Akito did anything but stop. The scratching got more violent, finally Mai could not take it.

"A-akito, are you alright?"

"Stay away!"

Mai ignored him and began make her way to the young boy.

"Aki..,"

Suddenly an inhuman growl came from deep in Akito's throat and he said in a deep voice, "I said Get AWAY!"

The growl lasted for a few more seconds and then receded. Akito began to tremble on the floor with his eyes shut tightly to try to keep the tears from coming down.

Mai carefully made her way to him, and Akito tucked his arms under his body with his legs. She gingerly put her hand on his shoulder.

"I am not afraid."

Mai felt his skin underneath her hand crawling. She then rolled him around and jumped back in shock. Mai took a few deep breaths and leaned to get a better look. He had a rash breaking out all over his body, and it seemed to redden by the second. Pain his her heart.

"Akito, stay right here."

"N-n..,"

"I am getting help."

Akito began to twist on the ground from his skin.

He muttered, "burns, burns."

Mai dashed down the hall, "_I have to get a doctor, but- where is somebody? Those guards will never help! Monk, John, Ayako, ANYONE!_"

Mai looked around the main hall, turning in circles to see which way to go.

"_Which way can I find someone to help! It would take too long to get to base- there has to be someone!"_

The thought of Akito only fueled her.

"Help, Help- somebody! Help- someone might die!"

A hand then landed on her shoulder, making her already racing heart nearly burst. She jumped around, and was met by familiar blue eyes.

"Mai what is it? What is wrong?"

She could only whisper, "run."

Mai then took off back to Akito's room, with Naru by her side. As soon as they got to the room Naru slammed the door open. Mai immediately ran to the squirming Akito. Naru watched the boy for a second and turned to the guards.

"You did nothing for this?"

"Listen, we were never trained for anything like this."

Naru instantly sent the guard a glare, which utterly shocked and scared him.

Mai tried to get Akito to calm down.

"Akito, Akito- listen to me."

He continued to move uncontrollably.

"Fire- Fire, burns."

"_He could hurt himself from moving around this much."_

"Akito stay still, stay..,"

Mai tried to hold his arm down, and instinctively brought her hand back. A small hiss came off his skin.

"_His skin is so hot!"_

"Ne-nu-N-a-aRu."

She could barely keep the word to together to get her bosses attention. He turned away from the guards and went immediately to Mai's side.

"His skin."

Naru immediately went to examine it.

"Naru don..,"

His arm touched it and a louder hiss was heard. He yanked his hand off the boy's flesh. He gritted his teeth to not show the pain. Akito began to move more wildly.

"Fi-ire."

"_I have to take his shirt off to see the full damage."_

Naru then got on his knees and leaned over the boy.

"Naru, what are yo..,"

Mai watched as Naru grabbed the edge of Akito's shirt, making sure to not touch his skin. He then tugged it off in one swoop and what they saw shocked them even more. Lying in the middle of a floor littered with burnt marks was a boy. This boys entire body was inflamed a bright scarlet. His arms were beginning to bleed from heavy scratch marks and across it's chest was the pattern of scales.

Mai's eyes widened, "_what is going on!"_

Akito did not seem to notice his shirt was missing, he began to scratch his neck. Naru examined the boy more closely and became stunned. Akito's nails had turned a sickly green tone, nearly black.

"_Could it be?"_

"Mai take off your sock."

"What?"

"Just take it off."

Mai could sense the slight urge in his voice and took her right sock and then her left. On her left the bruises were beginning to heal, but you could still make out bare outline of the hand. Everything about it was a normal until you looked at the inflamed skin that was located where the finger nails would have touched. Naru's blood went cold and he looked back at Akito.

"_Rasetsutens, Rakshasas- man eater."_

* * *

Whoa, things are starting to get heated up. What will happen to Akito, will out hero's be able to take it, will I ever stop sound like a spokes person? Well be on alert for the next chapter to see.

Also YAY, fanfiction has fixed the problem! Thanks to everyone that emailed.

I hope this chapter was good enough...,

The song in the chapter was Heartless by Kanye West (which I do no own- so BACK OFF LAWYERS!)

Please Review and tell me what you think. And, please don't be mad at me changing Naru a bit. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Gene might be his twin- but Naru was going to grow up. That might be the one thing in the world Naru is going to be oblivious to, that Gene no longer looks like him.

Naru:I am not like that oblivious!

Rose-chan: *Hides*

Naru:Rolls eyes

Rose-chan:*Pulls out poster with words on it* Eh-hem, if you liked this chapter please contact us at 555-Review, or just press the button below- thank you!


	63. Chapter 63 Rakshasa

Chapter Sixty-three

Case Five

File Four

Mai watched as Naru's body tensed from a thought.

"_What did he just think of?"_

He then turned to his assistant, "Mai- run. Get out of here. There is nothing you can do here- go find the others. Don't argue- go!"

Mai felt shocked when she saw the expression in his eyes. She had never seen his eyes like that. After a brief paralysis, Mai stumbled up and hesitantly ran out of the room. As soon as Naru could no longer see her he looked back at the boy, the scales were becoming more obvious and he had nearly torn off all the skin on his arm. This caused him to almost look part corpse. Naru quickly rose and ran to the stunned guard. Before the guard could do a thing Naru grabbed him by the edge of the shirt and pulled him closer, "I do not care what you think, you are going to barricade this door and you are not going to let him out on any circumstance."

"Y-yes."

Naru then let go of the man and ran out of the room.

"_Rasetsutens_, _why did I not notice it. It is so obvious, coming out only at night, why noone could ever sense them, Akito's eyes, Akito's nails. He is being possessed by a Rakshasa. That explains why Mai's skin is inflamed the nails are venomous, though it seems she only got a small dose. Only, why is it taking over right now?- A new moon is tonight."_

Naru stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his watch, "_It is 7:35- I only have 85 minutes until the sun sets. I have to stop him before then._"

Naru heard footsteps from behind him and turned around. He turned to see two guards walking down the hall.

"Both of you, rally the rest of the guards and the employs. Get everyone out else out and then seal the home. No one gets in or out without my say."

"Yes sir."

Both men ran past him, muttering something in their speakers. Naru then began to go in the direction of base. Once he got there he barged through the door, making several members of the team jump. Naru looked around the room, Lin was nowhere to be found and the rest of the team was just sitting around. Naru's grip tightened on the door pane.

"Where is- Lin?"

Bou-san looked up at the seventeen year old, "jeez- Naru, what's got you like this?"

"Where is Lin?"

"One of the cables for a camera was not working, so he had to go to the west wing to fix it. He left us to watch the monitors"

Naru's grip got tighter, "so why are you not watching the monitors?"

"Relax Naru, we decided to take shifts. It is Yasu's turn right now."

Suddenly a snore was heard and everyone turned to the source. Yasu was sitting in Lin's seat, with his head on the table fast asleep."

Naru's grip tightened even more, and he had to yank his hand away before it got any worst. He walked to the table and grabbed a very large book on myths and legends.

"Hey what are you..,"

Naru quickly sent Takigawa a look, making him shut up. He then turned his attention back to Yasuhara. Naru pulled the book up and then slammed it down, missing Yasu by only an inch. The college man suddenly surged up, and fell back out of the seat. Everyone else could not help but laugh.

"Wha-what happened."

"Naru got made at you for snoozing."

Yasu looked up and felt his chest tightened at seeing angry Naru. Naru's blood was past boiling now.

"Sorry boss."

Naru sent him a dirty look, which caused his to back away behind Masako. Monk looked at the young man and back at Naru.

"What was that for- we are not missing anything anyway."

"So you call this nothing."

Naru pointed to the top monitor and everyone strained to see the image. Monks mouth dropped at seeing Akito, and everyone got up to get a better look. Akito was tossing and turning more viciously, it looked as thought he was trying to rip his skin off. Then, suddenly he stopped. Nothing was heard except for static and heavy breathing from the boy. The boy then snapped up off the floor and stood as thought nothing was wrong. He kept his head hung low and began to make his was forward. He then got out of the cameras line of vision. A screeching sound was heard, and it continued to get louder and louder. The Akito's head appeared on the camera, making most of the team jump back. An evil grin was across his face, and his eyes were striking a piercing gaze. This instantly sent a chill down their spines. He then grabbed the camera and snapped where it was installed to the wall and sent it hurtling towards the ground. The last thing they saw was a brief image of the boy somehow clinging onto the wall, until static filled the image.

Everyone stayed quiet, but none were more obviously mad than Naru. Monk rubbed the back of his neck and looked nervously at his boss.

"Um- Naru, about that...,"

"Get- down- there- now."

"Why what's going on. Naru tell us."

He then mumbled under his breath, "Rakshasa," and dashed out of the door. Monk's blood went cold, but he went after the teen. Everyone else quickly ran after them. John struggled with all of the confusion and said, "what is a Rakshasa?"

Yasuhara peered over at the Australian priest and breathed, "I will tell you later, now come on."

He grabbed the blonde haired man and yanked him up. Naru suddenly stopped, making everyone else stop and nearly cause a domino affect. The guard that Naru had ordered to stay in front of the door, was against the wall panting.

"The kid- he, he broke through. I have never seen such ferocity."

Naru looked behind the guard and saw where the door was nearly ripped apart and only one hinge kept swinging. His fist tightened.

"_I need to find Mai before he does."_

The guard backed up, "easy now- he went that way."

He pointed down a dark hall across from the team. Naru without wasting a second began to dash down that hall, making everyone follow him. The guard looked down the hall and walked back to the room. As he entered the room he heard a small moan and a crooked smirk swept across his face. He looked to his right at the man that was identical to him, other than having his clothes shredded. The guard then took off the glasses and tossed it to the man on the floor.

"I don't need these anymore, that was too easy."

The eyes of the guard were the horrid yellow. A low chuckle escaped his throat and he made his way back down the hall.

Mai ran fast down one of the halls, she could have sworn she heard footsteps behind her. She kept running and running until her shins hit something hard, causing her to flip over it and hit smack on the floor.

"Ow."

"Taniyama-san?"

Mai opened her eyes and saw Lin above her. He had a cable in his hand and a plug in the other as though something came loose.

"Are you alright."

Mai did not give a response, she jumped up and grabbed the onmyoji's arm to pull him up.

"Come on Lin, I need your help. Something is happening to Akito. Please!"

Lin then got up, shaking the girls arm up. Suddenly footsteps rang through the hall and was coming around the corner. Lin shoved her back, "Taniyama, get behind me and do not make a sound."

Lin then readied himself to strike out anyone who was going to come around the corner. Once he saw the glimpse of a figure he lunged. The figure leaned back, dodging the attack. The gave Lin enough time to come to his senses.

"Naru."

"_Naru"_

Mai peeped from the side of the Chinese man and saw her boss standing there. His hair was more tossed than usual from the running, but other than that it does not look as though he had broke a single sweat. Naru felt a slight ease in his heart when he saw Mai with Lin. Everyone else then came up behind him, heavily panting. Lin looked at every single face and then back to Naru.

"What is going on?"

"The demon that Mai saw, all of them, are Rakshasas."

Lins eyes widened at what the seventeen year old said as did Mai's.

"Are you s-sure?" asked Mai in a small voice.

Naru nodded, "yes every bit of evidence points to it."

"How did you figure it out."

Naru ran his fingers through his hair, "Akito has been fully possessed."

Not a sound was heard, everyone seemed surprised at what Naru stated.

"_So that is why Naru wanted me to get out of there."_

John then timidly asked, "er, what is a Rakshasa."

Ayako, Monk, and Yasu turned to him stunned They all began closing in on him, trying to tell John as he began to back against wall.

"That's enough."

Everyone cut it off at hearing the chilling voice of their boss. Naru's eyes jumped to John, making John nervous all over again.

" Rasetsutens or Rakshasas are demonic beings. They have always been intertwined with the Hindu and Buddhist mythology. The being is nearly as old as humanity itself, there is so much speculation about it's origin."

"Like it coming from Brahma's foot," butted in Yasu. One steady look from Naru got him to calm down.

"Yes that is one of the legends, though just because that is not true does not disprove it's existence. It is very much alive, the other legend is that they were once human. In their life they did such great evil they could never be human again. Rakshasas have hundreds of names around south and south east Asia, but one that has stuck is Nri-chakshas, man eaters. These beasts are cannibals as well, all it ever wants is rotting flesh."

John jumped back to the wall again. His eyes were stricken with horror and he was holding his neck as though he did not want the beast itself to rip it out. Everyone seemed to notice this, except for Naru. His voice became more chilled.

"Their nails are venomous."

Mai came in front of John, not sure entirely how much the young man could take at the hand of her boss.

"So, we just have to look out for Akito."

Naru crossed his arms and looked down at his assistant, "not necessarily baka, have you forgotten one of the key points of the legends? They are magicians, illusionist, shape shifters. There are hardly any modern accounts of these beast, so I am not entirely sure how much of the legend is true."

Mai opened her mouth for a come back, but she quickly shut it when she realized what he just said.

"_He might have just insulted me, but I should have remembered that. My mum would always tell me the legends. Wow, these were my very first ghost stories. This is what got me into the supernatural...,"_

"We have to keep moving to find him."

Mai looked back up at Naru, his eyes seemed distant she recognized the gaze. There was no going back on what he says.

"I need Matsuzaki-san, Takigawa, and Yasuhara to go check the east side. John, Lin, and Hara-san to go check the west side. Check every single room you can find. I will assist you."

Mai looked at Naru confused, "where am I going Naru?"

"I thought I made that obvious for even you."

Mai gave him a confused look. She then looked to her left and saw Masako's dirty look that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Everyone go."

Masako's look followed Mai until she turned a corner and Mai could no longer see her.

"_What is going on?"_

Mai began looking around the three way hall and slowly backed towards the wall. Suddenly she felt something that was not the wall. Mai spun around to see Naru looking down at her.

"Come."

Naru walked past her and began to walk down the middle hall of the north wing.

"_In- a - group- with- Naru..."_

Naru paused and turned back to the young girl, "I guess I want to be alone."

Mai looked around, and instantly felt a chill run down her body. The lighting cause strange shadows on the intersection, unlike any of the hall. Mai immediately ran towards the young man, who only began walking once she was at his side. The hall was filled with an eerie silence, that made Mai's heart pound. She kept on creeping closer and closer to Naru's side. Soon she could feel the heat coming off his own body. Mai instantly realized what she was doing and jumped a few inches away from the raven haired man. She waited for his reaction, but none came. No insult, no flinch to get farther away from her. It was like it never happened. Her sight then traveled down to his hand.

"_I wish I could hold his hand, I wish he would allow me to be scared. He always stops me from being afraid, can't he see that I am scared now? I am scared Naru- I-I want to feel safe. I want to feel safe again. I want to be safe..,"_

Mai then heard muffled words, she nearly jumped out of her skin

"_What is that? Wait- Hana?"_

Mai ran towards the noise without any warning a slammed the door open. She saw Hana sitting on her bed with her cell phone.

" Hana?"

Hana turned and grinned at Mai. She put up her finger and whispered, "one second."

"I am so happy you came back early Uncle! You will not believe it, it worked."

"What are you?"

"Shhh."

"Yeah, they got rid of it. Akito is perfectly fine now..., Yeah I know! Now when can you come over?"

Before Mai could even think she grabbed the phone from Hana and pressed end. Hana looked at Mai stunned and confused.

"What was that for Mai?"

"Hana where have you been all day?"

"In here, now can I see the phone Mai."

"No- you don't know what is going on."

Hana then made a pouty face, "come on Mai- please."

"I am trying to tell you..,"

"And I am trying to tell you to give me to phone back!"

Hana sighed and got up, "sorry for yelling at you, I just haven't talked to my uncle in a while and I really want to see him?"

Hana reached her had for Mai's shoulder when they heard, "Mai get away."

"Huh?'

Mai quickly turned around, causing Hana to fall off of her bed and onto the ground. They both looked up at Naru, who's eyes were hardened into a glare.

"What's wrong?"

Naru grabbed Mai's arm and yanked her behind him, "were you not listening to the conversation a few minutes ago."

Hana grinned, "what are you talking about Naru-chan?"

Naru crossed his arms and examined the girl, "you must really believe I am stupid? Now where is your sister?"

Hana stood up and shrugged, "what are you talking about Kazuya, why are you being so mean to me. I- I thought you liked ...,"

A shuffling sound came from the closet, Naru looked over and a moan came from it once again. He looked back over at Hana, who's expression darkened. Suddenly a soft chuckle came from her throat and she grave a purely evil smile.

"You always were a pest!" she hissed. Dark claws formed on her head and before Naru could process it she lunged for him. Naru heard Mai gasp and he suddenly felt a tug on the collar of his shirt, making both of the teens fall to there side. Mai rubbed her arm from the fall and looked back up. Hana was on the wall, with her claws imbedded in it. She looked at them as thought they were prey. A low purr escaped her mouth and she lunged. Mai yelped and braced herself. She then heard Hana make impact with a surface, but it was not her. Mai peeped her eyes open for a brief moment as saw Hana five feet away from them who looked very confused and upset. She then took a deep breath and lunged again. She was shot back by some invisible force.

"_What is..,_

Mai looked up and saw Lin standing over both her and Naru. She grinned at seeing his face.

"Lin."

He nodded and offered both of his hands to the teens. Once he pulled both of them up Naru gave him a glare.

"I thought I told you..,"

"My first priority is you, and you are not going to get rid of me that easily. Remember, you are not eighteen just yet."

"Naru, Hana- she is still in her bedroom."

She tugged at his sleeve for him to turn around, and once they did they noticed something shocking. The other Hana was gone. Mai looked down the hallway with a confused.

"Where did she..,"

Mai felt Naru tug free and go to the her room.

"Ne-Naru, what are you doing?"

"Is it not best to get her before the Rakshasa comes back?"

After a few seconds Mai gave a hesitant nod as Lin walked into the room as well. Naru went to the side of the room and opened the closet door. Hana toppled out and hit the ground. Lin pulled the girl up for her to breath as Naru checked her pulse.

"She is still alive, Akito must still have some control of his body. It is a miracle he didn't kill her."

Mai shoved the grim thought aside and went to Hana's side.

"– n..., sa.., ra-san.., Kimu..., Kimura-san, Kimura-san...,"

Hana painfully opened her eyes, and tried to focus on everything around her. Hana's vision was blurry so she tried to collect her memory.

"_Where am I, what happened?"_

Her vision slowly began to fade back together and she peered into Naru's blue eyes.

"Is this heaven?"

Mai grinned, "your alright!"

Hana strained her eyes to look at the side, "Mai?"

"Yup."

"Can you stand," asked Naru.

"I-I think."

Everyone backed away as Hana tried to push herself up. Her body began to tremble, but she was able to stay up against a wall. Hana then tried to take a step and fell back to the ground.

"Ouw."

"Kimura-san."

"Huh."

Hana looked up at the seventeen year old, who still stood a few feet away.

"Would you like someone to assist you."

Hana's heart skipped a beat, "_Kazuya, carry me around..,"_

The image suddenly came to her mind and she felt herself blush.

"Yes- yes I really need help."

Naru nodded and walked to the girl. As he got closer she got more and more nervous but exited. Once he was right in front of her he looked away and called, "Lin."

"_Lin?"_

Hana felt someone grab her around the ribs and pull her. It put her arm around it's neck. Hana looked over to her right, slightly dazed and saw Naru's assistant. He was hunched over to keep Hana up. Somewhere in the back of Hana's mind she could hear a broken record. Naru passed them and went to where Mai was standing.

"Let's go."

They began walking down the hall and everything turned to an eerie quiet again. All was heard was the sound of footsteps and footsteps echoing off of the walls.

Hana looked in front of her to see Naru walking with Mai at his side.

"What is going on guys."

Mai turned nervously to the girl, "well you see..,"

"Your brother has been possessed," said Naru coldly.

Hana felt the blood run from her face.

"By what?"

"Well- you see.,"

"Guys!"

Everyone turned around and saw the rest of the team running their way. Once they caught up Naru flashed a glare to all of them.

"Did I not say to go check all of the rooms?"

"We were, but we came to this one room where Hana walked in and locked the door. She told us to go away. So we went for help." said Yasu in between pants.

"What?" asked a small voice. Yasu looked up and saw Hana hanging onto Lin.

"Hana? But -then...,"

Hana raised her head to Yasu, "what room did he go into."

"Well it was not like all of the other rooms, the door was metal."

Hana's eyes widened, "we have to get down there quick."

"Why, what is it?"

"That is the..,"

All of the lights flashed off, leaving the team in the dark.

"Electrical room."

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment until Hana asked, "why did you think that was me?"

Mai touched Hana's side, "well that is what I was trying to tell you. Naru thinks what is possessing your brother is a Rakshasa."

"A Rakshasa?"

Before Mai could comfort her she felt something grab her arm and place there hand around her mouth. It pulled her away without making a sound to warn the group. Once there was a noticeable amount of space a familiar voice whispered, "Mai- don't scream."

Her eyes widened, "_Naru, but- what if it is not..,"_

As though he could sense her confusion he whispered, "of course it is me baka, don't tell me that you are so much of an idiot to not notice Akito is Kimura-san and I am myself."

"_Yup, there is no denying who it is."_

Once he felt her body relax he dropped his hand, "I need you to tell me what Kimura-san was saying on the phone, and keep your voice down."

"Um- Akito was talking to their uncle, telling him that he was fine and to come over soon."

Mai felt Naru's grip tighten on her arm, and she became more nervous.

"Naru what's wrong."

"Of course."

"Naru, your scaring me."

He then dropped his grasp as the thought began to sink in, "_The Rakshasa was never after Akito, it is after the emperor_."

* * *

Hope the chapter was up to your standards! Don't worry, I will update very soon. Just keep checking back, it might come faster than you think!

And don't worry, I will explain a bit more later what a Rakshasa is. That or you can google it!

See you in the next chapter, Byez!

Oh and dont forget to review at 555-, oh forget it. Just press the button below. It will make me really happy and want to update even faster!


	64. Chapter 64 Bronze

Chapter Sixty-Four

Case Five

File Four

The team walked down one of the countless halls, with only monk's key chain torch to light the way. Hana was finally able to stand on her own and Lin gladly let her go.

"Sorry Akito took out the lights."

Yasuahra shrugged, "don't worry, this happens more often than you think."

Ayako groaned, "I am sick of us avoiding the question, how are we going to stop Akito?"

Monk said, "easy, how do we stop a Rakshasa?"

"Well how am I supposed to know?"

"You are supposed to be shrine maiden, aren't you?"

"Look buddy..,"

"Prayer will not stop this being," stated Naru before an argument could brake out.

"Well do you have any better ideas Mister Director Sir?"

"..,"

"Huh? I can't hear you..,"

"With the fall of Indrajeet, Ravanas spirit was in complete despair. He wailed most piteously but sorrow soon gave way to anger. He furiously rushed to the battlefield to conclude the long drawn fight against Rama and his army. Forcing his way, past Lakshmana, Ravana came face to face with Rama. The fight was intense. Finally Rama used his Brahmastra, repeated the mantras as taught by Vashishtha, and hurled it with all his might towards Ravana. The Brahmastra whizzed through the air emitting scorching flames and then pierced the heart of Ravana. Ravana fell dead from his chariot. The Rakshasas stood silent in amazement. They could scarcely believe their eyes. The end was so sudden and final. "

Monk and Ayako looked at each other confused and turned back to Naru, "what is that supposed to mean?"

"It is from a poem called the Ramayana. A monk might not know it, but a shrine maiden should."

Ayako began to open her mouth to say something back to him, but Monk quickly covered it before anything could be said, "well what is it Naru?"

"The Ramayana depicts an epic battle between Rama and Ravana. It shows how Rama was said to have killed Ravana."

"Well how is killing Ravana helpful?"

"Ravana was the leader of the Rakshasas."

A pause was taken by everyone in the hall. Naru suddenly stopped after giving Ayako and Takigawa enough time to think about it, "so if anything worked on him, it is a safe bet it will work on this."

"Last time I checked we do not have weapons of the gods!"

"We do not need them."

"Eh- what do you mean?"

"A Brahmastra does exist, though it does not necessarily have to be that."

Mai tugged at Naru's sleeve, "Naru, what is a Brah- Brahmast– Brimo.., that thingy?"

Mai could see in his eyes that the gears in his head was grinding away to come up with an insult. She felt sick for giving him ammo to shoot her down, but suddenly he dropped his gaze and looked ahead.

"It is an arrow."

"Really? It is that simple?"

"Not that simple baka, the one in the legend is made of bronze. That is how we kill the Rakshasa, a stab to the heart with anything bronze."

Suddenly everything around the group went cold. Every gaze was on Naru. Hana began to tremble and touched Naru's shoulder for him to turn around.

"Is there a problem?"

"That thing is still my brother, you can't kill him!"

"We might not have another option."

"Why?"

"There is a complication with worrying about a life. He might be too far gone."

Everyone could see tears beginning to roll down Hana's cheeks. Mai went to comfort her, but she only began to cry more. Mai turned furiously at Naru.

"How can you say that, he is just a kid! He might have still been a child a few hours ago, he is no longer. Akito is fighting a losing battle with something he can not control. Sure it might be Akito's body that the Rakshasa is in, but there is no guarantee that his soul is still there. They are not called man eaters for only eating flesh after all. It would be almost like fighting a walking corpse shell."

"So is that it? Is that is for the great Kazuya Shibuya, he is going to have the biggest case and is just going to give up? He is just going to walk away because he believes that he could still leave with some dignity."

Naru gritted his teeth and growled, "stop. It is more than that."

"Oh- then do tell me why you want to murder someone."

"Tonight is a new moon."

Lin suddenly growled, "Naru..., why did you not say this before?"

"I thought it was not necessary at the time."

Mai looked at both confused, "huh- New Moon."

"You know the legends of werewolves and how they turn into those beings every full moon."

"Uh- hu."

"Well it is the opposite for the Rakshasa, it is said they become more powerful during a full moon. And Naru did not think it was fit to tell all of us."

Naru glared at his guardian for speaking out, but that did not stop Lin's anger.

Mai turned to Naru more confused that ever, "so what does that mean?"

"If we can not stop him in only an hour than all of those other Rakshasas that you saw in your dream will be released. There must be some kind of charm on the city itself where more and more of these beings can come, but seeing what you told us they can not leave the city gate. That is until a new moon."

Suddenly Hana lifted her head to Naru. Her eyes were filled with sorrow as she said, "I u-understand, b-but please just try, My brother has never b-been one t-to give up. If some part of him is still there, there has to be some small chance. P-please Kazuya."

Naru looked up from her eyes and Mai's met his.

"_There is so much pity in her eyes, so much sorrow. I-I guess Mai knows how she feels. To watch yourself loose everything..., Once you get there, there is almost no point to return. Yet how can she still wear a smile on her face after losing so much in her life? How can she be so happy all the time, and be happy to go to a grave. Every day she seems to find something to smile about, and no matter how bad a situation is she will always smile again. Does she not realize they're gone?"_

A few more seconds passed and Naru finally looked away. Hana looked at him disoriented.

"Kazuya?"

"...,I will do what I can."

Suddenly Hana's face slightly brightened and she nodded a thank you to the seventeen year old. Naru ignored it and looked forward.

"Let's get moving again. Kimura-san do tell me are there any weapons in here at all?"

Hana looked down and bit her lip.

"Kimura-san."

"Third corridor on the right..., we locked away anything decoration that Akito could inflict harm with."

Naru raised his eyebrow, "decoration?"

"Yeah, like swords and stuff. Anything sharp that was hanging on a table or a wall is in there right now. There might be a problem getting in though. The lock...,"

"What kind is it," asked Yasuhara before Hana could finish. He quickly pulled out a paperclip from his pocket, "I think I might be able to get in."

Everyone stood by the door, while monk shined the light on the lock. Yasuhara worked the paperclip every way he could.

Mai looked down at the college student and asked, "how do you know how to pick a lock?"

"I don't."

Suddenly everyone except Naru and Lin sweat dropped.

"Then why are you even doing this."

"Because I almost got it, until my mean gym teacher was doing his final rounds and I had to leave before he could catch me...,"

All of the sweat drops got bigger when they realized what room Yasuhara was trying to unlock. Mai mumbled under her breath, "pervert."

Yasu turned to Mai and began to open his mouth to whine until a small crack was heard by everyone. Yasu quickly turned to the paperclip and saw a good one third of it was broken off into the lock.

"Aw Man, what am I going to do now?"

An impatient Naru then fell to his knees, making Yasu jump back and drop the paperclip. Naru pulled out his wallet and from the side pocket took out a credit card. He then picked up what was left of the paperclip and unfolded it. Naru began to squeeze the card through a small crack and after a few seconds of sliding it down he put the paperclip back in the lock. Within a few seconds the door creaked open. Everyone stared in awe at what the young man did. Naru ignored their glances and walked into the room. Monk flashed the torch in the room and suddenly everything seemed to glimmer.

"Woah," said Yasuhara. He wiped dust off of a shield and tried to lift it (with no luck)

"How old is this stuff?"

"Some of it is from the last millennium."

"No way!"

Lin began scanning through object after object for something of a decent length that was bronze. Naru passed through artifact after artifact until he noticed something familiar.

"_Is that a pen set?"_

He picked it up and began to examine it, "_it is, and British manufactured. This looks as though it is from the same year as dads, so that means...,"_

Naru pulled out the main part of the pen and noticed a small bronze blade on the end. An idea began to craft in his head when he heard Mai call for him, along with others. He sighed and slipped the object in his sleeve and buttoned it more up to ensure it would not come out.

"Naru!"

He then turned and made his way back to the crowd. Mai grinned as he came back to the light.

"What is it."

She then pulled a blade from behind her back and presented it to him.

"Is this good enough?"

Naru picked it up from her hand to examine it even more.

"_It is bronze."_

He then tossed it in the air and caught it by the flat edge of the blade, "_but not very aerodynamic. It can not be thrown, someone would have to place it in the heart."_

Mai's eyes gleamed with the hope of his approval, he simplebecame more rigged.

"Is there anything else her?"

Mai sweat dropped and looked at her boss angrily, "_jerk."_

Hana shook her head, "probably not."

Naru sighed, "_looks like I have no other choice."_

"Lin."

The Chinese man came to Naru's side and Naru held it in front of him.

"You know what to do."

The onmyoji nodded and took the blade from Naru. He then placed it carefully in his belt. Once he was done Naru turned back to the group, "let's go find him, we have less than an hour."

The group began walking back down the hall. It seemed nearly impossible to tear one corridor from another. Finally monk sighed and bent over, "face it Naru, where lost and there is no way to find him."

"Kazuya."

Naru turned to the other seventeen year old and she looked at him hopefully. Once she noticed she got his attention she grinned, "why don't we go to the main hall and look around for the choices. I think we just have to take four rights and a left."

They began to walk the way that Hana told them, and of course, they came to the largest hall. There was not a single window around, and the flashlight caused disorienting shapes that all of the other halls did not have. It caused Mai to feel more scared out than before. She found herself close to Naru's side again, and once again he did not seem to notice. His eyes seemed distant, as though he was focusing on one of the shadows on the wall.

"_Seeing how impatient he has been he should show him...,"_

A loud groan was heard and everyone turned to the source immediately. Lin had someone's hand and he quickly flipped the person over his body. The person landed on the ground and the flashlight was on that person, it was Lin. The second Lin jumped to his feet and turned to the other. He began to make short jabs and kicks towards Lin's head. Lin seemed to know what he was doing, they both knew the same fighting style. Everyone watched this stunned.

"_It knows how to fight like me!"_

Lin jumped back and went for the dagger in his belt. He began to tug on it, but suddenly he felt as though he was going to be sick. The dagger was stuck. This gave the other Lin enough time to send one solid kick to his face and he fumbled back bringing the duplicate with him. Soon both were tumbling on the ground, taking even hits at each other. Eventually no one could tell who the original was. Hana scanned over both of them, checking to see if there was something Akito missed, suddenly she found it.

"Guys, the real Lin has the dagger. Akito doesn't!"

The imposter looked up angrily. He jumped away before the original could land another decent punch. The second Lin looked over at Hana furiously and then back to Takigawa. He smirked and kicked the small torch out of his hand. The light went spiraling, and once it hit the ground everything went dark. Hana began to breath heavily, as she backed away she felt someone grab both of her arms. Hesitantly she looked up and was met by yellow eyes. She could feel the being grin and the last thing she felt was it head butt her. Monk desperately felt around for the torch. One his hand hit the cold piece of metal he pressed the button. The light flickered for a brief moment, until a steady stream of light came out once again. He breathed a sigh of relief, "_we still have some light."_

He turned the light on Ayako, Yasu, John, Masako, and Naru to see if they were still standing. He then flashed the light on Lin, who was rubbing his shoulder.

"You ok?"

The Chinese man looked up at the man and nodded. Monk's light went to Lin's left and a shadow stretched across the ground. Hana was sprawled on the ground. Most looked at her shocked, but Lin immediately checked her pulse.

"She is alive, just knocked out."

Monks hand began to tremble, "Mai- where are you!"

"Right here," ringed two voice.

Naru's body tensed at hearing this, "_It can't be."_

Monk quickly shined the light to the origins of the voices and what he saw made him nearly drop the light once again. There were two Mais. At both of them seeing each other they jumped and said, "hey your not me. No I'm not you- stop that!"

They then turned to the group. The one on the left took a step closer, "Guy's it's me Mai."

The other one became agitated and pushed the other one back, "No, I'm Mai."

"No your not, liar!"

"Who are you calling a liar, liar!"

"You!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah."

Suddenly the one on the right became even more agitated and hit the one on the left on the cheek. Left Mai looked at her stunned and held her cheek for a brief moment. Suddenly her eyes hardened and she punched the other in the jaw. A new fight broke out, and both were wrestling each other on the ground. Naru dropped his head slight and sighed, "_great, double the head ache."_

Everyone else watched the fight stunned.

Ayako then said, "so why is the fake Mai fighting like the real one?"

Yasu's watch suddenly beeped. Naru's head then snapped up before could notice and the thought came to him.

"It is not trying to fight, it is trying to by time."

Everyone looked at Naru a bit more stunned than when they were watching the fight. The same question lingered in everybody's heads. How do they not kill the real one? Finally Yasu stepped forward and said, "I think I got this."

He walked up to both of the girls, who were pushing each others faces and smiled.

"Hello ladies, as much entertaining it is to watch a cat fight- I think I have a better solution than this."

Both looked up at Yasuhara slightly disturbed and said in sequence, "pervert."

He then sweat dropped, "_this is going to be harder than I thought."_

Yasu brought his thumb to his lips as he studied both girls. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and grinned, "I got it. Girls- kiss me."

Both of the girls looked at him even more disturbed and said, "no way."

This caused Yasu to sweat drop even more, "_Oh come on, cut me some slack."_

"Yasuhara."

He looked at Naru, and instantly snapped back up.

"_Come on Yasu, think..,"_

"Wait I have a better one. Now do you want to tear each other apart?"

"Yes!"

"Alright.., Kiss- Naru."

"What," blurted Masako, but she then snuck back before any damage could be down.

Both were caught off guard by that. Everyone watched intently to see what would happen. Suddenly the one that was on the right jumped up and said, "okay fine."

The one on the left stayed down, as her face turned red. Her heart began to beat even faster, "_kiss.., Naru_."

Yasu grinned and pointed to the one on the floor, "that is the real Mai, the other is an imposter."

Mai, still a little distraught, looked up and grinned.

"_They kn..,"_

The other Mai looked at all of them shocked, "b-but, I am Mai! I am- Naru-chan, do you believe. Maybe this will jog your memories."

She walked past Yasu and to Naru. As she get right next to his body Mai stood on her toes to only be inches from his face. She brought her hand and ran it partially through his hair and down his face. Everyone watched this shocked, but none were more surprised than Naru. He did not feel strong enough to pull her away, once she stopped at his lips an evil grin came across her face. Her hand began to glow and she pushed Naru across the hall. He went sliding down the hardwood floors, with nothing anyone could do for him. Everyone was stunned at what just happened. Suddenly the figure turned to everyone, making sure to capture their eyes.

"You have no idea who you are messing with."

Lin and Bou-san readied themselves to tackle the imposter when the imposter fell to the floor in pain. This made them pause, as they watched it groan in pain. It seemed as though it's body was contracting, the bones would bend and break under the skin. The figure became more engulfed in pain.

Naru looked up from the floor. Just about everything hurt, as he stood. As he took his first step he could feel where a spark was still inside him, but he only gritted his teeth to fight it away.

"_You have had worst."_

He walked back to the group, who seemed stunned by waves of screams.

"_What is, going on?"_

As Naru got back to the group he heard the screams cease, and there was a brief pause of silence. Suddenly a chuckle was heard, it started out small but began to grow."

"_What is,"_

Naru pushed passed the stunned Monk to see the figure on the floor. It began to slowly get up, once it was all the way up Mai could not help but gasp.

"_It is."_

"_Me."_

The fake Naru examined his new body with a big grin on his face.

"I like this."

He then flashed his hands up, and energy began to surge through them. Soon everyone saw them begin to softly glow.

"I really like this."

The chuckles then became mad fits of laughter, with a smile on his face that could only be matched by the Grinch. Naru felt his hand tighten, "_he absorbed my ki!"_

"Ry!"

The fake Naru looked to the real one in the face.

"Now that you look like me, lets see if you can fight like me."

This only caused Ry to laugh harder.

"You think you are a match for yourself?"

Naru readied himself, "You might look like me, but you can never be me."

"I know more about you than you think. Oh and by the way, he deserved to die."

Naru gritted his teeth even tighter, "_take that back."_

Lin felt the ground begin to tremor and he looked back at the seventeen year old.

"Naru control yourself!"

Naru let go of his grasp and it stopped, "_control- control.., con- trol?"_

A barely noticeable smirk then appeared on his face.

"Good job, you can remember a few facts. That still does not make you me. You are not as smart as me and you are not as strong as me, so study closely."

This made Ry more agitated, this time he began to make the ground tremor. Humidity began to form in the hall.

"_That's it."_

"Everybody get down," barked Lin. He went to Hana's body and dragged it against the wall.

"And let's not forget, you are not as handsome as me."

A low growl came from Ry and he began to charge Naru. Naru stayed perfectly still until the last second he pulled away and left his foot in front of Ry. This sent the duplicate toppling over, as he landed floorboards came up. Extra energy leaked from his body involuntary.

"_It's going to work."_

Naru walked closer to the being, "is that all you have, I was hoping for a challenge."

Ry's eyes snapped open angrily. He grabbed the wood planks and they snapped under his hands. He then picked them up and faced Naru.

Naru casually leaned against the wall, "so are you wanting a second match?"

Once again Ry growled and he attempted to throw the planks at Naru. As they left his hand they shattered from the extra energy. Beads of sweat began to roll down his face and he began to heavily pant.

Naru sighed, "sloppy, very- very sloppy."

The room began to tremble even more. Mai held onto whatever she could find to not move around.

"So, are you finished yet?"

The hall shook even more, floorboards cracked around the being and Mai felt herself begin to slide towards it. She desperately called, "Help."

Lin turned to the girl and his eyes widened, "_Mai."_

He quickly ran after her and picked the girl off the floor and dragged her as far away as he could from the battle. When he did an object hit the ground and no one seemed to notice it's disappearance. Everyone watched the fight.

The fake looked as though it was about to fall out. He tried to lunge for Naru, but Naru easily dodged the attack.

"Why- you- little...,"

The fake then fell to the floor quivering, it's breaths were heavy and sweat rolled off it's body.

"Just because you have my body does not mean you can control it. Can you feel it now, you feel weak. You feel as though your heart is about to burst, no matter how much air you get into your lungs it is never enough. No matter how much you try more energy slips away every second. Soon the voices around you become distant, as though you are in a dream."

The being began to shift to Lin, Hana, Mai, The Guard and back to Naru.

"You can not escape it that easily. You wanted my power, so you got my curse along with it."

As this happened everyone began to slowly make their way to it. Waiting to see something, if anything will come next.

The fake reached for Naru in one last attempt, but fell back to the floor. There is began to shift again, everyone readied to see what it would be. Mais eyes widened when she saw it, "Akito."

The boy looked up with light brown eyes, "M-mai? Wha-what is going on. I can't remember..., I don't feel so good. I'm sc-scared."

No one could help but at the grin, no one, but Naru. Soon Mai's grin broadened to a smile, "_this kid, it's the real Akito. His eyes are not yellow anymore. It's really him!"_

Naru bent down to the child who flinched. He held out his left hand, "let's get you to the doctor."

The boy hesitantly brought his right hand to Naru's once it was in it Naru hardened his grip and yanked the boy off his feet.

Mai yelled, "Naru what are you doing to him!"

"Mai- he is still possessed."

A loud roar was then heard across the room and claws began to extend from his hand. He then swiped at Naru's face, but was met by a burning sensation at his hand. Naru dropped him and the pain grew in the boy. He looked at his hand and saw a large gash. From the gash bled black and red. The last bit of his strength began to leave as he looked up at the man he despised. In Naru's right hand was the bronze pen with blood dripping down it.

"Nooooooooo!"

Akito's eyes closed and he laid his head on the hard floor.

"_Is it.., ove...,"_

Suddenly the black of the blood began to separate and move, even the black on the pen flung to the wall. It all began to form into a shadow.

"What's going on."

"We had to get it out of Akito, we haven't killed it."

The shadow lifted itself from the wall and to the others around it. It was an ugly, black beast. The slit of the eyes burned red. Across it's chest they could make out 'Ry' scarred in it's chest. A low growl was heard and everyone back away from it. Lin felt for his belt, but discovered something. The blade was gone. He began looking around the room frantically because it came to one thing. Either they have it or they die.

"_I have to find it!"_

The creature growled and looked at every person around it. Suddenly an even chuckle escaped the beast and he grabbed for Akito. Mai tried to run for him, but Naru held her back.

"No!"

It then barked at Mai, and she jumped back.

"You mortals are all the same!.., what could hurt in losing one more."

He placed one of his claws on Akit's neck and this caused Mai to become more frantic.

"No Akito!"

"Mai, control yourself."

"Your boss is right, take one step and I kill him!"

There was a sudden quiet among the entire group. A purr of satisfaction then came from Ry. Suddenly Yasu's watch began to beep again. He looked at it and his eyes widened, "Naru."

"I know."

"Look's like you are too la...,"

A screech made it's way from the beings mouth. Everyone could not help, but cover their ears. He dropped Akito and began to flail around like a madman.

"_What is going on!"_

He then rose in the air as high as it could and vanished. They all dropped their hands and watched as the dagger fell to the ground at Lin's feet. Mai's eyes widened at seeing the Chinese man.

"Lin...,"

"What's done is done."

* * *

Well here it is, another chapter. Thanks for bearing with me for the longness-ness (and yes that is a word in my vocabulary). Don't worry, the other chapters will not be like this. Also thanks for the awsome reviews from the last chapter, they were brilliant! Please review! And I will see you in a few days!


	65. Chapter 65 Hugs

Chapter Sixty-Five

June 29

12:21

Hana looked around at her new staff of guards, inspecting every little aspect. Ever since word got to her Uncle of what happened he made sure that every new need was met by the seventeen year old. Starting with firing the therapist that had always brought Akito close to his breaking point. Second was to meet every one of Naru's requirements, such as the press to never hear of this. After she took her last glance she grinned, "Okay, take your stations."

All of the guards bowed and ran to their assigned areas. Hana could not help, but smile.

"_I can not believe things have worked out so well! That thing is gone, Akito is safe, and I have my family back. I even met Kazuya, I wonder what he would say to a date!"_

She walked back in the building and dodged through the workers that were repairing the building. She is not sure how most of the marks came about, but Naru told her that it was the Rakshasa. She walked down a hall and heard shuffling from one room. Hana immediately turned into in and said, "hey again."

Mai looked up at her and chirped, "hi- Hana!"

Mai returned to what she was previously doing. Trying to close her suitcase.

"Need some help with that."

The girl grunted a yes and tried to force it down even more. Hana quickly went to her side and forced down hard on the top.

"It's not working!"

"Here, let's sit on it."

Both girls sprung up and smashed down on the case and a small click was heard. Mai breathed as sigh of relief along with her new friend.

"Oh and Hana..,"

"Huh?"

"Well are you sure it is alright if I took all this. I really wasn't planning on taking it."

"Take it Mai."

"But,"

"I want you to have it, and it would make me mad if you didn't. Just take it as a little something to remember me back."

Mai contaplated this in her mind for a brief moment, but a smile crept onto her face and she looked Hana. Mai then quickly embraced her, "thank's Hana."

"I'll miss you Mai."

Yasu then came by Mai's room, scratching the floor with his suite case, and pierced in.

"Are you ready Mai?"

"Yup Yasu!"

Hana got a mischievous grin on her face and looked back at the young man, "why Yasu, what is that? You will take Mai's stuff too? Oh you are so sweet! Let's go Mai."

His smile turned to a dunce look at the two girls.

"Luggage?"

Mai giggled, "yeah, have fun."

"Luggage?"

She patted the young man on the back and went to follow Hana. She had a confident smile on her face, but her eyes looked nervous. Mai looked at her curiously, "Hana, what's wrong."

Hana just grinned, "Oh nothing Mai, nothing. Just have to take care of something that I should have taken cared of when you first got here."

"_Okay this is it, how should I ask Kazuya out? Would he accept? No- no don't think of it! After all he did something nearly impossible, he helped Akito. He never gave up. Sure he might be a little cold, but I bet he is a sweet heart when you get to know hi..,"_

"Hana."

"Hm?"

"We better get going a little faster, I bet Naru is wanting me to do some cruel and unusual punishment back at SPR and I feel like sleeping tonight."

Hana giggled, "Mai, you always make doing something for him sound so funny."

"I do? Huh.., I never thought of it like that."

"So why is it anyway that you always argue with him, beside being a 'narcissist'."

"Um well, he is always insulting me and is always teasing me. He never seems to stop. It sounds as though my name really is Baka by how many times he says it a day! I just can't see why he keeps me on staff if he just feels like teasing me, it is so irritating. He never does this to anyone else but me!"

Hana felt her heart surge, and she stopped dead in her tracks. All of the memories came back from the case. From the very first second she saw him to the end. When he stopped the therapist stopped .All she could hear in her mind was him calling 'Mai' 'Mai' 'Mai'.

"_No- No, that can't be true. It cant! After all he took the case."_

Hana suddenly remembered Mai's grabbing onto the back of Naru's jacket for him to stay, her doing something no amount of words Hana would ever had been able to do. Make Naru do something he did not want to do.

"_He never calls a woman by their first name, but he calls Mai by hers. They seem to bicker, but he gets a charge out of doing it. Y-ou can see it in his eyes. He get's so worried when Mai is alone, something he never did for me. But wait, when he stopped.., Mai was standing right next to me and could have been hit too."_

Hana fought back the urge to cry, but her chest still ached.

"_I- I guess he really likes her...,"_

"Hana, what's wrong?"

Hana looked up to Mai's eyes.

"You look like you are about to cry, do you need anything. I don't won't to see you sad."

Hana rubbed her eyes and put on a fake smile, "no, it's alright. I am just so happy for what you all did."

Hana's heart began to soften, "_How can I every hold a grudge to Mai. It is something she can not control. I guess that is life, it's great and sucks at the same. You just have to learn how to live with it. It's still sad, but hey I'm a big girl. I'll get over it some day."_

Hana put her hand on Mai's shoulder, "Now let's go see Naru and I'll tell everyone goodbye."

"K."

Mai and Han walked down the hall to the ex-base, and watched as countless people took out the equipment. Several members were standing around, while Naru leaned over Lin's shoulder to read a brief section of his report. Hana nervously walked over to Ayako, John, and Monk, "Um- bye guys."

Bou-san opened his arms, "come on."

"Um- ok?"

Hana walked over closer to the monk and he quickly grabbed her to give her a warm hug.

"Thank's Monk."

She then let go of her arms, but Monk continued to hold on.

"Um- Takigawa?"

"Shush, I want to you remember you."

A solid hit was heard and Monk let go as he fell to the floor. An angry Ayako stood over him.

"You pervert! She is only seventeen."

He mumbled under his breath, "you never let me have any fun..,"

"What?"

A man wearing a black hat come to the door, "um- excuse me, Hana. The limo's are ready to take everyone back to their designated locations."

"Oh yeah, right. That will be all."

The man tipped his hat to her and walked out. Hana turned back to the argument, "hey- your limo is here."

Ayako looked at the young girl and straightened out from being ready to punch Takigawa.

"Right of course, let's go Takigawa."

Monk got up, pulling his jacket back up, and followed his girlfriend out of the room.

"_Bipolar much?"_

John gave a weak bow to Hana, "goodbye. I better go to make sure the argument does not start back up."

"I understand, goodbye John."

He grinned and followed after the couple. As he did Masako came into the room.

"Hey Masako, I thought you would already be gone."

She shook her head, "No- I asked to take a limo with Naru."

"And share it with Lin and Mai as well?"

Masako ignored the last and came to the other girls. It did not change the feeling that was beginning to form in the pit of her stomach.

A cool voice then called, "Mai."

Mai looked up to her boss, who was done reading whatever Lin had on the screen.

"Hai."

She began to walk over to her boss. The jealousy in Masako began to build even more and she tried to walk over to them to hear what Naru was talking to her about. Suddenly an arm came in front of Masako. She looked up at Hana.

"No, let them have a moment together. They deserve it with all of the craziness. Wow, they both must be really stubborn, aren't they. Both like each other and will not admit it until the other does it first. They are so different from each other, but it works. They work for each other."

Masako felt every word as though it was a stab. Only worst, these left her alive. She then hissed, "don't you think I know that."

Masako walked out of the room before Hana could even respond.

"_Huh- that was weird."_

Mai came to Naru's side and held her arms behind her back, "yes Naru."

His cold eyes peered down her for a brief moment and then looked away, "Do you want to be let off at SPR or your house, because Lin and I will only be there for a brief moment to take inventory. And maybe if you can come in a little earlier you can leave a little earlier for just a few days."

"Are you saying I have time off?"

His eyes shifted back to her, "I suppose you could say that, BUT only until the forth, and you are expected to report back to me on normal circumstances. You will also be quizzed to see how far along you have come."

Mai barely heard the last sentence, she was so exited to have time off. Paid time off.

"_This is so great, I can tak_e _a break! Only why is he doing this for the next few days? There is nothing coming up, is there? What day is it?"_

It took her a few seconds to remember the date and even longer to remember what was coming up.

"_Oh my birthday is on the third! But, why would Naru give me time off? Does he even realized that my birthday is coming up? He did not seem to notice it last year."_

She looked at her boss and grinned again as he skimmed through the new file.

"_You do have a some kindness in you Naru. I just know it is there somewhere."_

"Oh and Naru..,"

"Hm?"

"How did you know that Akito was still possessed?"

"Simple."

"No it was not, noone else could see it."

"It was rather obvious."

"How?"

"Akito is left handed, the Rakshasa is not."

Her eyes widened, "how did you figure that out."

"Of course you would be the idiot to not notice that while he was right in front of you."

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"My point proven."

"You.., meany- ."

Naru arched his eyebrow at the attempted insult.

A sliding sound was then heard down the hall, followed by a hit. It continued until it stopped outside the room. Suddenly Akito peeped in and weakly called, "Mai."

Mai turned around from talking to Naru, to see the boy. All of the anger flooded out at seeing him.

"Yes Akito."

The boy meekly smiled and began to drag himself into the room with a crutch. A heavy cast slid across the ground and his left arm was heavily bandaged. To top it all of the top of his head was bandaged as well. To most of the group he resembled Tiny Tim. As soon as he came to Mai she bent down to Akito. He wrapped his arms around her neck and nestled his head close to her, "I'll miss you."

Mai could not help, but return the hug.

"I'll miss you too, buddy."

In a few seconds he let go and looked up at Naru timidly with soft brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir."

The boy looked at Naru's left arm to avoid his eyes. Akito then smiled and pulled up his bandaged left arm, which Naru sliced through.

"But I guess were equal, huh?"

Mai held her breath to see what Naru's reaction to be. After looking at the boy for a moment he sighed and nodded. The boy's grin broadened.

"Mai let's go."

Naru walked by Mai, but suddenly felt something binding his legs. He looked down and saw Akito, nearly trembling.

"Thank You Shibuya-san. Thank you!"

Tears rolled down the body's face as he let go of Naru. He feebly rubbed his eyes. The teen stayed tense from the contact, but Mai touched his arm and looked hopefully into his eyes. Naru sighed and looked back at the child, "take care of yourself."

The boy nodded and picked up his crutch.

"Bye Shibuya-san, Bye Mai!"

Both began to walk out and to the hall. As they walked down it workers crowded every corner. Several workers walked by Naru and Mai, carrying the models in the Kingdom from Akito's bedroom. As one of the last men passed a piece fell at Naru's feet. He looked down at the gold object and picked it up. It was one to parts of the palace in the centre of the model. As he examined his, he felt scratches underneath. He turned it over to find a message on the bottom.

"'_I- shalt not go to The Shadows..,' what could that mean?"_

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. Naru turned around to see one of the workers with an apologetic face.

"Sorry about that."

He held his hand out for the model. Naru placed it back into his hand and made his way out of the building. Once he got into the limo he found Lin, Mai and Masako already seated. Naru took a seat in between Lin and Mai. Once he was seated the door closed and the engine started. The limo began to drive off. Mai sighed, "_It is weird that this is over and..,"_

Something caught her eye and she turned back to the entrance.

"Hey guys look."

They all turned around and saw Akito waving wildly, "BYE MAI! BYE NARU-SAN!"

From behind him came Hana, and she placed her hand on her brothers shoulder. She began to wave with him at the group as they rode into the distance.

* * *

YAY- Chapter Up!

I know I have been updating a LOT, but I am going to do it more (about one a day) For the next two weeks. I am going to need a little operation (Don't make a big deal, I'm not dying or anything) and I do not know what affect it will have on me.

So I will update ASAP, as long as you keep on reading and reviewing. Thank's for all of the kind reviews from the last chapter, they build me up and make me want to update no matter what for you!

So read and review- later


	66. Chapter 66 Ice Cream and Impersonations

Chaper Sixty-Six

July 2 12:00

Mai began to pack her bag. Naru allowed her to get off at twelve, like the other days since they got back from thcase. She then heard the kettle whistle in the kitchenette and dashed for it. Mai made as fast as she could two cups of tea. The first she brought to Lin, who gave her a nod of gratitude. Suddenly, once again she stood in front of the ominous, heavy wooden door withCEO plated on it. She took a deep breath, "_come on Mai, the sooner you get in the sooner you get out."_

Mai knocked on the door and waited for him to say something like, 'come in' or 'the doors unlocked'.

"Opened."

"_That's a new one to add to the list."_

Mai walked into his dark office where Naru did not even seem to notice her. She has her suspicions that he has some kind of tape recorder attached to the door. That way anyone who knocks on it can open it. She placed the cup down on his desk and picked up the old one. All during this time he did not seem to notice any aspect of her existence. She then made her way to the door, but turned back to her boss.

"Naru, have a good day."

Mai quickly fumbled out of the door and grabbed her bag. She placed the cup in the sink before walking out of the door.

Naru continued signing paperwork at his desk. He had only taken a few sips, as though to preserve it to last longer. Suddenly his door slammed open and he looked up at the figure of his guardian.

"Lin, what are you..,"

"Buy Mai a gift."

"Wha..,"

"You heard me Naru, tomorrow is her birthday- buy her a gift."

Naru gritted his teeth, he hated being cut off by anyone. Let alone Lin.

"_Why is he so set on my buying her a gift? I have never truly bought a gift a day in my life. That was usually Gene's department."_

Lin recognized the look on Naru's face and walked closer to the desk. He slammed a book on the seventeen year olds desk. Naru read the title.

"_Gift Ideas for Bakas?"_

He looked up at Lin and gave him the, 'do you honestly think I am ever going to read this' look. Lin bent over the desk, with his hands roughly on the surface.

"Yes, you are going to read it and they you are going to go out and buy her a gift. Her birthday is in less that 24 hours I would suggest you start reading..,"

"Or what?"

"Maybe I should send your mother some of the spare files I saved of you doing something reckless."

Naru felt his hand's tightened to fists on the table.

"_Crap."_

Lin then got up and made his way to the door and slammed it behind him. Naru immediately made it to window and thought of the consequences of sneaking out. But then again, it would not be the first time he had ever done it. Suddenly Lin's words rang in his mind.

"_So Mai's birthday is tomorrow..., So what- I shouldn't care! I shouldn't care at all! It is none of my business, not one bit! Besides what would it look for me to give her a gift?"_

His eyes landed on the small yellow book. He instantly glared at it, "_this is all your fault."_

He picked it, and after a brief inspection he opened to the first page.

"_Chapter One- How to know you are a baka when it comes to gift giving."_

Mai walked the steps of the building. Once she got down to the bottom step someone got in front of her and yelled, "Boo!"

Mai jumped back, until the person became fit with a mad laugh. Once she gained her composure she looked at the man confused.

"Yasu?"

He wiped a tear from his eye and tried to settle down, "the one and only!"

"_Grrr- why does everyone think they can sneak up on me!"_

She tried to swing the bag for his head, but he just walked away, "easy- Mai- easy, you wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you?"

Mai looked up and gritted her teeth, "you idiot, you still don't have glasses on! Wait, why don't you have your glasses on? We left remember."

He grinned, "well, other than being annoying for the first few days I got used to wearing contacts. I also began to like them, it felt nice to not have to worry about them falling off during the investigation. So after we got back I called up my doctor, I went in for a check up and a few days later I was able to get a whole new things of contacts. So I still look sexy!"

"You know, you are starting to sound like Naru."

Yasu wrapped his hand around her shoulder, "but you can not deny it, can you?"

He gave her the puppy dog face. She sighed, "you know that would work if you actually were wearing glasses."

"Oh- Okay."

He brought the sunglasses from the top of his head, down to his eyes. He then tipped them so Mai could see some part of his eyes.

"Does this work?"

She began to giggle, "Your crazy."

"What was your first clue?"

"Hm- good point. Now what are you doing here."

"Waiting for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah since your birthday is tomorrow and I was not sure if you already had plans and I did not want to ruin a surprise I thought I could do something with you today. As just friends!"

"I understand, but why would you want to waste your entire day on me?"

Yasu began to pout, "come on Mai- don't tell me Naru is beginning to turn you into a stick in the mud."

Mai gave him a look and puffed out her cheeks, "I am not a stick in the mud."

Yasu sighed, "okay then."

He then let go of her and tapped her on the nose, "Your it! You can't catch me!"

"Oh yeah?"

Mai began playfully chasing after her friend. Once she finally tagged him, he stopped and bent over panting.

"You've gotten faster."

"That or you've gotten fatter."

Yasu then gave her a face, "don't be mean. Now come on, my car is over there."

Mai paused and fear surged through her body.

"Mai, what's wrong?"

"I am not getting in a car that you are driving."

"Oh, come on."

"Like I said, I like living."

"Then how are we supposed to get anywhere?"

"We walk, and then maybe you won't as much of a fatty. And guess what?"

Before anything else was said she began to dash down the street and hollered back, "You're it!"

Once Yasuharacaught up to her they walked down several blocks to get to a mall. There they both went into store after store, trying on clothes. After stopping by the food court Yasuhara began to take a sip of his drink when he saw it. Victoria Secret.

He almost fell to the floor, "_it's like the promise land."_

He began to walk over and called out, "Mai- come on. We haven't gone in here yet."

"Huh?"

Mai looked up from eating her pretzel and walked over to where Yasu was pointing to.

"_What is Yasu wanting to go into.., Victoria- Secret..."_

Mai shot him a death look, that was not nearly as efficient as Naru's, but still got the job done. She then grabbed him by the ear and muttered, "pervert."

She dragged him as far as she could away from the store as he yelled, "Ear- hurt- rip Ow- ow."

Finally Mai stopped and they began their fun again. After spending nearly seven hours at the mall they walked out. They began to walk around the blocks of Shibuya, talking about everything they could think of. Around sunset they finally took a break and stopped at a brig over a stream. Mai looked into the golden water, watching all of the patterns. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around. Yasu had in each hand an ice cream. Mai took one and grinned.

"Thank's Yasuhara."

He nodded and took a lick of his, "this is really good."

Mai tried her and nodded, "your right."

After a few seconds of silently eating Yasu said, "hey I'll let you try mine if I can try ours."

Mai shrugged, "sounds fair."

They both held theirs for the other to quickly tried. Mai smiled, "pretty good."

"Yeah your right, I might have that one the next time I come here."

"Same here."

"Hey, ever thought how ironic that boss' name is the name of where SPR is."

"_Hm, Kazuya Shibuya working Shibuya Psychic Research in Downtown Shibuya..,"_

"I guess your right, why do you think it is."

Yasu shrugged, "fits the bill for the customer- I guess."

"Maybe- or Naru could be a ghost."

Yasu began to chuckle.

"No- really. And he is seeking revenge for naming the place after him and not showing his face everyone!"

Yasuhara began to chuckle harder, "and by revenge, you mean..,"

"By.., Ordering everyone around, and Making me make tea and filing that will never end a day in my life!"

Yasu began to laugh and said, "don't forget the self confidence."

"Oh yeah, he wants to ruin the foundations of society by trying to be better than everyone else! That will explain why he always calls me an idiot, he must have invented the word so he could insult someone. I mean."

Mai cleared her throat to do her best Naru impersonation, "I hate fun, I hate sunlight. There is too much of the stuff! And you there, you might be older than me, but that does not mean that I can not make you cry. Stop that laughter- it gives people hope. Mai- Tea!- Because I am better than those people that drink coffee."

Yasu was now bent over laughing. Mai gave her best superficial pose and marched to the edge of the bridge.

"Who is that handsome devil in the water? Oh yeah, it's me because no one can look this good. That is why I don't smile, it can cause early wrinkles- the horror!"

Yasu still continued his mad laughing fit, and Mai grinned.

"So was it really that good?"

"Are you kidding? I wish I was going out with a girl like you!"

Mai suddenly tensed at what Yasu said, and Yasu realized what he said too.

"Yasu?"

"Mai, I didn't- it just. I mean..,- well it's like. You know when it is..,"

Mai put her finger over his mouth so he could stop blabbing, "I understand. It's okay and I do like you too. As a friend, nothing more."

Yasu sighed, "sorry about saying that. But- friends."

He held at his hand and Mai took it, "best friends."

They both grinned and Yasu said, "this is really awkward, isn't it."

"Yup."

"We pretended it never happened."

"Yup."

"Do you want to get some more ice cream?"

"Oh yeah!"

"_Yasu, my __friend__Yasu."_

_**Meanwhile...,**_

Madokasquealed with joy and jumped out of her bed.

"Yes- Yes- Yes!"

She looked back at her laptop and saw the picture Lin just sent her of Naru and Mai in the limo. Both fast asleep as though there was no problem in the world.

"Madoka- Madoka, are you still there."

She picked the phone she dropped on the floor up and put it to her ear.

"Yes, I am still here Lin. OHMYGOSH, they are so Kawaii! If only you could take the picture with a better quality camera than a cell phone. Oh well, it still works! She began quickly typing on her computer when Lin suddenly yelled, "Madoka- don't press that send button."

She looked down at the screen where she was going to forward the picture to everyone she knew in England. She made a pouty face, even though Lin could not see her.

"Why not?"

"Let's just keep this our little secret for right now."

She groaned, "Fine."

Madoka laid back in her bed like a teenager and asked, "so tell me all of the details."

* * *

Sooooooo- what do you think?

By the way- review and tell me should Naru give Mai a gift? Remember, next chapter will be up tomorrow- so do it soon!

Also, who knew Lin liked to gossip? Thanks for all of the reviews so far- remember to keep on doing it!

Naru:Why should I give Mai a gift?

Me:*Whap* Ignore him while he is not conscience and listen to me. He might be smart, but he is ignortant- so review real quick to tell me what you think on the gift before he wakes up and murders me! that will be all, later!  
Rose-chan

Naru: *Stirs* What hap...,

Me:*Whap!* Hurry- I can't hold out much longer!


	67. Chapter 67 Key Chain in the Rain

Chapter Sixty-Seven

July Third

Mai knocked on Naru's door nervously. She had to leave quickly because Kouki decided he wanted to spend the day with her since she has some time off. Once Naru gave his answer, her heart began to pound. It was the usual when she opened the door. Naru sat at his desk, reading a file as he periodically stopped to scribble something down on a pad. She quickly put the cup down when Naru's eyes shot up at her. Her heart jumped into her throat when she looked into his blue eyes.

"_Is he going to say anything about today?"_

A handful moments passed and Naru continued to peer into her eyes. This sent shivers down her spine.

"_Why is he doing this? I mean he hardly even acknowledges me and he suddenly picked today of all days to do this!"_

Naru then looked at a small calender on his desk and back up to Mai. She gave a nervous laugh, "I - think I am going to go."

She slowly back away to the door and then dashed out as fast as she could and slammed it behind her. Naru could not help, but slightly smirk.

"_Same Mai."_

Naru sighed and opened the lower right drawer of his desk and a nervous filling entered the pit of his stomach. There laid the present that he was still debating over giving to her. He looked over at a sheet of paper on his desk that had 'yes' and 'no' scribbled all over it. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"_Why am I even debating over this? Why did I even think of doing this! Of all of the most unprofessional_ _things I could do! I don't even care about her...,"_

He looked back at the silver wrapping of the gift and picked it up in his hand. It was a small package with silver wrapping paper around it and a silver bow wrapped around the top. It was about the size of a baseball and what was inside it was even smaller than that.

"_This is the only decent gift I could think of after reading the book, after just about every page saying if it was a girl get her some kind of Twilight crap. Just about every page also made it sound like the gift was for someone close to you. Come- get a grip. It is just a simple gesture, it is just a simple gesture and nothing else."_

Inside was a small silver key chain, with one corner a black painted sakura design. It was perfectly ordinary, something Naru was not worried about. What he was worried about was what he put in there. After he finished book he went through her desk until he finally found what he suspected to have. A picture of her parents in one drawer. Once he got she key chain he scanned the picture down so it would fit inside the compartment. All the time he did this he could just feel Lin smiling, it made him want to go into his office and smack it off his face.

He sighed and placed the gift on the table.

"Mai- come here!"

Non answer came.

"_Why is she not answering? Or better yet complaining."_

Naru looked down at the clock on his computer screen and instantly felt ill. He had spent so much time worried about it he forgot that Mai was due to leave at twelve.

"_Well, that should solve the problem. I don't give her the gift and that is final."_

Still he continued to look at the gift, and a feeling began to sweep inside him. Finally her groaned and picked it up, "_what is happening to me?"_

He then walked out of his office and to the front door.

"_Maybe I can find her before she goes home."_

Mai walked down the street corner, where she saw the teen leaning against a lamp post. He was wearing a blue, white and red baseball uniform with his hat at turned sideways. She snuck up from behind him and snatched his cap. He felt his head and turned around confused. Once he saw Mai playing innocent he smiled and gave her a brief kiss.

"Hey Sexy."

Mai could not help but grin, "hey Kou..,"

Suddenly he locked her in a tight embrace and said, "happy sixteenth birthday!"

"Thanks."

"So should we get going?"

"Where?"

"I thought, you know- since you haven't seen me play yet and having a game today- we could- you know."

He began to cheerfully laugh and Mai did the same, "I would love to."

His smile broadened, "that's good- and maybe we can do something afterwards."

Mai nodded, "uh-hu."

She then pulled the hat from behind her back, "you might need this."

After a few seconds of thinking Kouki grabbed it, "not as much as you are going to. After all you are my girl, right?"

He then placed it on her head, it was slightly too big and slipped down. Mai pulled giggled and pulled it back up.

"Yeah- you look hot. Now let's get going, before I get another strike from coach."

"I thought this was summer baseball."

"It is, that is why I can get in trouble a lot often."

They walked hand in hand down Shibuya. All during the time he talked about as soon as he can he is going to get Mai on one of his motorcycles and spend an entire day in Tokyo. After about fifteen minutes a loud yell said, "Sohma!"

Mai looked to her right and heard the ring of bats. They mad it to the ballpark and a very angry man said, "what do you think your boy? We are about to start and we need our pitcher! Can't you see the skies?"

"Hn?"

Mai looked up and saw grey clouds circling around. Kouki shrugged, "it's cool. Hey Mai- get a seat by the bleachers, I'll chat with you after the game."

He let go of her hand and walked to the fence.

"Come on boy- hustle- hustle- hustle!"

Kouki began to climb the fence and jumped over the top. Mai quickly made her way to the bleachers, were spectators were already huddled around. Mai stood against the gate to watch as Kouki was the first up to bat.

"_Come on Kouki!"_

He gripped the bat tightly and the pitcher looked at him nervously. Suddenly the ball flung out and the smacking sound of the bat ringed through the field. Before anyone could notice where the ball went Kouki was almost around the all of the bases. Half of the crowed was roaring, the others were stunned. As the other team fumble for the ball Kouki had already crossed the third base. He suddenly stopped and winked at Mai. He turned around and did the moonwalk all the way to home base. The umpire shouted, "he's good."

They then put the point up, one to nothing. The game seemed to go fast, especially when it came time for Kouki to be pitcher. The game was turning into a no hitter for the other team. You could see the bitterness and envy of the other team, but none of them could keep up with Kouki. In the bottom of the eighth the sky just opened up with lightning. So the umpire called the game short and a rematch will be hold as soon as they can. The crowd seemed upset, as they sadly got up to leave.

"Psst."

Mai looked down at the purple hair boy who had the biggest grin on his face, "come on."

He pointed to an opening in the gate, and Mai squeezed through it. He instantly put his arm around her shoulders and grabbed his duffle bag.

"Let's go Mai-chan."

They began to walk through the small tunned to the outside, all of the other players had left and it was just them left.

"Sorry we didn't win."

"That's okay, but you were fantastic!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're amazing at baseball."

"Thanks Mai, that means a lot coming from you. Now where do you want to go? The mall is having an indoor concert today."

Mai smiled, "that reminds me of when."

Kouki suddenly stopped and his face turned grin, "is Naru in this story."

"No, why?"

"It's nothing, but usual your stories always involve him."

"Is that a bad thing."

He shook his head, "no, if it was under different circumstances."

"Kouki, what do you mean?"

Mai could see his hand twitch as his anger built, "Naru this- Naru that, I just think you have been spending too much time with that guy."

"Too much time, he is my boss! He forces me to work that long and he is completely heartles..,"

Suddenly Kouki balled a fist and slammed his fist on the wall, over Mai's head. Small pits of rubble fell from the cheap concrete on Mai's shocked face.

"Don't say that! I am sick of being a third wheel. You love him Mai, you know it! There is no way you can pretend you don't! You can't have the two of us, you have to chose one! It's not fair- it's not fair! What does he have that I don't have? I might not be as smart as him, but that does not mean that I can not love you! Chose- me or him, now!"

Rain began to downpour around them. The sound echoed down the hall like wild horses. Kouki looked into Mai's worried eyes and he dropped his hand and face, "I-I'm sorry. It's just."

"Kouki."

"I can't take it Mai. I can't- I- can't handle it. The guys on the team talk about you dating another guy yesterday and other crap. It is starting to get to me I guess. Just answer my question, please."

Naru had spent nearly an hour walking in one direction, in hope of seeing Mai on the way.

"_Maybe she is on the other side of the street."_

Naru turned back and began to walk in the opposite direction. He did not seem to notice the time he was spending doing this, all of time seem to have run together with just one moment playing in his head. How was he even going to give it to her.

Finally he made it back to SPR.

"_Huh, where could she be? She did not seem to go home..,"_

"Looking for anyone?"

Naru turned to see an old woman in front of a store. She smiled at Naru.

"Yup it's you, you work over there at the building across from mine."

"It seems that way."

"Well what are you doing, I don't exactly remember you ever walking down this side of the street."

"...,"

Her smile broadened, "you don't have to say anything- she went that way. Such a sweet girl."

She pointed down the opposing way than Naru decided to go. He did not give a response he began to walk down that strip of road. A few minutes after he began the bottom let out and he was instantly soaked to the bone. Not a soul seemed to be out and the only sound louder than the rain was the sound of Naru's shoes splashing in it.

The smell of dirt was fresh once he began to walk by a muddy field. He look glanced towards it, even though it was raining cleat prints were still in the ground.

"_A game probably got canceled due to the rain."_

He began to turn his head when something caught his eye. He turned to his right again and saw a couple hugging in a small entry tunnel to the field. The girl moved her head, and Naru instantly felt hate building inside him. White hot hate building under his skin.

"_Mai...,"_

More and more anger began to build as he watched the couple. He yanked the gift from his pocket and it instantly became crushed in his hand. His gritted his teeth as tight as they could go and turned back around. He began stumping down the street, "_I can not believe I just did this! It was so stupid and childish to go to all of this trouble! She made her feelings very clear last case and I have no feelings for her at all anyway! She is nothing, nothing- but -...,a waste of my time!"_

Naru stopped at a trash can, and slammed the present in the trash bitterly. Lightning began to flash all around the sky

"_Stupid, I'm going back!"_

There he left it all alone in the world as though it was nothing.

* * *

Pretty Girl is Suffering

While he confesses everything

Pretty soon she'll figure out

what his intentions were about

And that's what you get for falling again (you can never get him out of your head)

And that's what you get for falling again! (You can NEVER get him out of your head!)

It's the way he makes you feel!

It's the way he kisses you!

It's the way he makes you fall in love...,

^^", hey guys..., So what did you think of the chapter? Sorry- listenining to a song.., Pretty Girl(The Way) By:SuGaRcUlT

I'll stop..,

She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and

Her killer instincts tell her to- be aware of evil men

Uh- stop Rose- Stop.., anyways. I pretty much added all that you guys said into something that is kind of like jewelry, but a step back and Naru-ish. The picture- he got the idea from when he saw her at her parent's grave. Sorry it didn't turn out the way most of you wanted it to- but it will make sense soon.

So RxR also tell me, who's POV would the song about most likely be in? Remember the song is called Pretty Girl (which I don't own)-

Just Review! Please!


	68. Chapter 68 Hikaru and Kaoru?

Chapter Sixty-Eight

July 9

"Mai Tea!" Naru barked.

"Hai," stated Mai as she jumped from her seat. Naru had been especially cold lately. All he would do would be order Mai for tea and have Lin carry files from his office for Mai to sort. Naru would print off worksheets offline for Mai and nothing more to do with her tutoring. She ran to the kitchenette and opened the cabinets. Instantly her stomach dropped, there was no more tea left.

"_How did I mess this up? Naru is already mad at me for some reason. This is going to set him off!"_

"Tea!"

Mai jumped at hearing the edginess in Naru's voice. She could feel her face pale.

"_Come on Mai- relax. Just relax, maybe if I explain it to him.., he will understand..., good luck with that."_

"Mai!"

"Coming," she weakly said. Her heart was about to pound out of her chest.

"_Here it goes."_

Mai knocked on the door, but as she placed her knuckles on it the door crept open. Naru had his chair turned from the door, staring through the halfway closed blinds.

"Ne-Naru."

"...,"

"_Is it just me or did it get colder in here?"_

"I don't have any tea..,"

"...,"

"_It just keeps getting colder and colder!"_

"Gomen...,"

"Did it occur to you to run to the store and get some more- stupid," growled Naru.

"O-ok-ay."

"Are you going to stay there and stutter for the rest of the day or use whatever you have for a brain."

Mai felt her eyes soften, "_I guess I should give him some time alone."_

She made it back to the door and turned around for one brief moment, "I'll be back soon Naru."

"_Like I care...,"_

Naru put his foot on the wall to prop more back against his chair. The fury still felt fresh from what happened only days ago. The memory laid ragged on his mind, and refused to be shook away.

"_Mai...,"_

There she was only a few yards away and yet she was so oblivious to Naru being right there. All Naru could see what the spiraling design of the dragon tattoo that brought new hate, new feelings, new thoughts. New bloody thoughts. Naru could feel his hand began to tremble, he quickly caught the arm of the chair to gain some control. The rest of his energy went to his gritted teeth that could almost be match by a bear trap.

The front door ringed opened, follow by the footsteps of two people. One of the boys pulled his sunglasses to his head, "yeah this is the place, come on Hikaru."

The other boy walked in and towards the his brother, "so who is going to do the explaining."

"I am working on that."

Hikaru looked around the office as his brother did the same, "hey Kaoru you would think they would have someone sitting at the desk for costumers."

Hikaru sighed, "yeah."

Suddenly both got a devilish grin on their face and walked to the desk. Hikaru picked up a picture frame from the desk and examined it. In it was a brunette girl with a dirty blonde haired man.

"Hey she's hot!"

"Smoochy- Smoochy- someone's in love!"

"Eh- is it wrong for me to call someone attractive."

"No, but you did not say "attractive" you said hot!"

"What's the difference?"

Kaoru suddenly grabbed the edge of the picture, "hey let me see her."

"No!"

Both boys began to tug at the picture when Naru opened his office door. Both boys turned to the seventeen year old stunned. Suddenly Kaoru's grip on the frame slipped, sending his brother spiraling back. As he hit the ground he dropped the frame. A crashing sound was heard and the glass fell everywhere.

Hikaru and Kaoru gave a nervous laugh as they looked at the black clad teen.

"Eh-he, we'll pay for that."

Naru gave them a bitter look and opened his office door back up. Kaoru got a worried look on his face and threw his hands up, "You're Kazuya Shibuya, right? Eh- wait- we have a case for you!- No- Seriously we do! Our mother is the headmaster of the Hitachi School of the Preforming Arts and we are in a really big mess. Just listen for five minutes and I grantee you."

"Make it quick."

Kaoru was stunned at the young man's response, but he could not help but grin and nod at him. Hikaru and Kaoru sat down on one of the couches, and awaited the ghost hunters to come as well.

As Lin walked out the door he stopped for one brief moment, "_oh great, another two."_

Once Lin and Naru sat down Hikaru and Kaoru turned to each other.

"Do you want to start?"

"I thought you were."

"But wouldn't make more sense..,"

"Okay- I'll start."

Kaoru turned to Naru and Lin. He grabbed the pack he had brought in and placed it on the side of the floor. He shuffled through pieces of paper until he got to one.

"Ah-ha, here we go."

He held out a picture of an extravagant picture to Naru, which he firmly took.

"That is our school. It is a private school that only kids can get into it if they have a special gift. Like playing an instrument, stunt double, dancing, acting- stuff like that."

Naru arched his eyebrow at the picture and then back at the two boys.

"What is the problem."

"Well, you see it is kind of hard to explain- but people have been going missing."

"Have you ever thought about calling the police?"

"Well- yeah, but it wouldn't work with our school. Besides we have cameras posted everywhere, and we are in the middle of the forest. No one is coming into the school, we just see all of the students run out to the woods. There are no signs of a fight, anything."

"Are there any connection to the disappearances?"

Kaoru began to think hard about it, suddenly his eyes sparked and he snapped his fingers.

"Oh- yeah there is, they are all...,"

Suddenly Hikaru covered the boys mouth, "quiet- Mum said not to say too much. Remember what would happen if the press got to hear about this story!"

Kaoru sighed, "oh yeah right."

"Let's just say it is really bad and we need any help. A-and even if it is not paranormal my Mum is prepared to pay you whatever you would like!"

Naru arched his eyebrow at that statement, "_could it really be that bad?"_

The front door rung open and the two boys turned to it. Mai walked in with her head down, focusing on getting to the kitchenette as fast as she could.

Suddenly a boy with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes jumped in front of her.

"Hi- you're the girl in the picture! I'm Kaoru."

Mai looked at the boy with a blank face, suddenly she smiled back.

"_This is a little awkward."_

She then felt someone tap her shoulder.

"What is your name," said an eerily similar voice.

"_What?"_

She turned around to an identical boy and instantly jumped back, away from the both. Suddenly they crossed their arms the same way and tilted their heads towards the girl, "what do you think Hikaru?"

"Reaction number 13?"

"Or is it more like a 21?"

"Could be a new one- remember she didn't scream."

She looked back at boys and stuttered, "your, your, your...,"

Suddenly the boy on the right put his arm around the other.

"Twins!"

"Cool right?"

"Now what's your name?"

"M-mai."

The one Mai thought was Hikaru grabbed her hand and she gasped. He brought her hand to his lips, "well it is very nice to meet you milady."

Naru griped his trouser leg and glared at the two boys. Kaoru turned to see the look on Naru's face, he turned to his brother and poked his side, "Hikaru- cut it out."

"Hm."

He grinned at his brother and dropped Mai's hand.

"Um- just call me Mai."

Both boys shrugged, "okay- fine Mai."

One of the boys grabbed his brother on the left, "I am Kaoru, and this is Hikaru- kay?"

"_So- Hikaru has his hair parted on the right and Kaoru has his hair parted on the right."_

Suddenly Naru cleared his throat, "Mai- tea."

She was stunned to hear the tone of his voice, it was almost normal. The same lightly husky but calming tone she had grown to know. Mai could not help, but hear that tone return.

"Hai-Hai, Naru."

Kaoru grabbed the bag from Mai's hands, "here- let me help you Mai. Also– sorryaboutyourpictureframe..,"

"What?"

"But- don't worry about it- Hikaru has it."

She peeped over the boy's side and saw the other on the ground picking up the shards of glass.

"Got it Mai-chan. Scrub, scrub, scrub, scub..,"

Naru grabbed the bridge of his nose and mumbled, "this is going to be a long case."

Suddenly both of the boys turned to him stunned, "You mean you will do it!"

Naru nodded and both of them stunned and high five the other, "oh- yeah!"

Naru sighed, "_what have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

_I- Know, I know that the last chapter was probably your least favourite yet. But don't forget Naru had lost the battle because he is so ignorant. But that does not mean it can end up in your liking..., also yes I took Hikaru and Kaoru from OHSHC. I tweaked their personalities here and there, but they are still the fun loving twins..., I find it funny how I can almost never avoid twins in anything I watch!_

_So tell me how you think the case is going to be?_

**_Oh and I am having a little contest- does someone out there know the main of the hidden connections between Naru and Hikaru and Kaoru? Review to tell what you think the hidden connection is, and it is not opinionated like 'they are all hot' or 'I would love to see them with their shirt off' or 'if you take the name Kazuya and the name Hikaru it will make the name Kaoru'. You can use whatever source you can find (other than me) to find out what it is. Now here is the catch, it does not matter if you are the first or the hundreth. All of the people that get it correct will get their user name to go into a hat. I will then draw the winner to make it fair. Mostly because I know some processors are slow. Remember the poll is closed when I upload my next chapter so get it done quickly. Oh and I bet you are wondering 'what is the prize'- I will give you a hint- no it is not a Naru plushy. Well since I don't know where any of you live it is going to be that you will be a character during some point in the story. I will email you, and you tell me how you want your character and the name you want that person to have and other traits. Then I will put you in an upcoming case and mention your user name and maybe a few of your stories in mine. Just send your answer in a review, and everyone remember- the reviewers might not be right._**

_Can you hear that? It is the clock ticking- tick- tock- tick- tock. Find it quick, time is moving and it will not stop._

_If you don't want to participate, okay- just review please- later!_


	69. Chapter 69 Let There Be PIE!

Chapter Sixty-Nine

Case Six

File One

It was late afternoon by the time they got to the school. As soon as they pulled up Hikaru and Kaoru dashed out of the front door.

"Hi!"

They waved at Naru, Lin and Mai. Once they all got out both of the boys went to Mai immediately and hugged her.

"Mai-chan you're here!"

"Um- hi."

"Do you remember us."

Mai grinned, "of course, you are Hikaru and you are Kaoru."

Both boys got a look of amazement on their face.

"She remembered!"

Suddenly Hikaru grabbed her left hand, "come on Mai- there is something you have to see."

Kaoru then grabbed her right hand, "no- let her go see the other thing first."

"But mine is cooler."

The twins began to tug her either way like she was some scrap of meat with two emaciated wolves.

"Wooooaaah- guyyyyyyyysssssss!"

A hand then came around Mai's wrist and ripped her away from the two boys. As Mai's vision began to clear she could see a look of terror on Hikaru and Kaoru's face.

"_Hn."_

Mai then felt the hand on her wrist tighten. She looked up and saw Naru's eyes were locked on both of the teenage boys. She then noticed the way Naru had her hand twisted she nearly leaning against his chest.

"Ne-Naru."

"Hm?"

"Can you let go of my wrist."

He looked down at his hand and without another word, let it drop. Hikaru then stepped closer to the two with his brother behind him.

"Sorry, Milord- what do you want us to do first?"

Naru looked back at the van and saw Lin beginning to unload the van.

"Go start unloading with Lin."

Both brought their hand to their head in a salute, "Ay-Ay- captain."

Both of the boys began to dash off to the van, leaving Naru and Mai alone. Mai rubbed around her wrist and looked up at her boss, "you know I still have not gotten used to you doing that Naru."

Naru ignored the comment, he kept his hands stuffed in his pocket and his eyes on the ground.

"So...,what do you think is here?"

Naru suddenly locked back up at Mai with his cold blue eyes, causing chills to go down her spine.

"We will find out shortly."

Mai's eyes widened, "what? You mean you don't know."

"Meaning I do not have the full story."

Mai looked at the young man confused, "_that doesn't sound like Naru."_

"So what did you take it?"

A flashback came to Naru's mind of a stormy night when he was fourteen. No sound could be heart over the powerful wind, other than several shovels breaking the ground. Lightning flashed and for a brief moment he could see the owner's name of the grave on a tombstone. A slight crooked smirk came to his face.

"Because the last time someone said those words I nearly lost my mind."

"_Lost his mind, what?"_

When Mai snapped into reality she saw that Naru was already halfway to the van. She gripped her hands and called out, "Naru get back here! You can't leave it like that! Uhhhhhh- Stupid Narcissist!"

As Hikaru took off some shelves his mouth dropped and so did the shelves.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?"

Suddenly Kaoru looked up and his mouth did the same thing.

"No way," they said in perfect unison.

"_What are they looking at?"_

Mai turned to her right, "_Hey- that's Monk's car."_

Already getting out was the rest of the gang, with monk getting out of the drivers seat. Both Hikaru and Kaoru dashed to Monk and stood a few inches from his face.

"It's actually him."

"Norio!"

Suddenly the two boys looked at each other and gave a big hug to themselves.

"This is totally awesome."

Monk sweat dropped and looked over to his 'little sister'.

"Mai- who are they?"

"Oh that's Hikaru and that's Kaoru."

"And what are they doing?"

The two boys then stopped and turned back to the Monk."

"Sorry."

"We just love your music."

"Yeah- remember that bass rift that went rau- rau- rau."

"Yeah and then you jumped off the stage, but no one was there to catch you!"

Monk smiled and looked at the two boys, "well it is always nice to be recognized."

Yasu then snorted and looked at Takigawa, "no one caught you on a stage dive!"

"Eh- hey don't laugh at that you little ...,"

"Hikaru- Kaoru!" Said a chilling voice.

Everyone turned to see a women with black hair put up in a neat bun and the same eyes as the boys'. She was wearing a pink business suit and reminded most of the team of a business shark.

"I thought I told you to come out and help out, not cause shenanigans!"

Hikaru smirked, "but it was time for a shenan..,"

"Again."

"Boys!"

The twins backed up to the car, "sorry Mum."

She sighed and turned to Naru, "I am so sorry for my boy's rushed actions. Twins can be a handful- especially during this age."

"_You don't even know the half of it."_

Mai looked at the woman confused, "wait- how did you know that Naru was in charge?"

"He has the look of a business man, if you can tell little girl."

Hikaru then turned to Mai and whispered, "actually we told her as soon as we came back."

Mai immediately put her hands over her mouth to stop from laughing. Naru looked at the woman and calmly said, "yes I am Kazuya Shibuya- you must be the headmistress. Hitachi-san"

She smirked at Naru, "quite a charming young man, maybe you can instill some manners into my boys while you are here."

"Hey!"

"_Naru...,manners...,"_ this was the funniest thought Mai had all day and it took all her strength not to laugh. She only lightly cracked up, which Naru instantly zoned in on and sent her a hard glare.

"_Okay I'll stop."_

"Do tell, what is the- situation here."

The woman looked around, as though to make sure no one else was around.

"Would you care for a tour. I will explain everything along the way"

Naru nodded at the woman, and a small smirk played across her face.

"Well shall we begin."

Both of the boys looked stunned and began to pout, "but Mum- we wanted to do the tour."

"Yeah, we even made these."

Suddenly the two boys pulled out two hats and put them on. One said Tour and the other said Guides. They winked at everyone and said, "tada!"

Everything was quiet for a moment, until there mother said, "get their equipment inside- unharmed."

Both the boys sighed and fell over, "okay Mum."

"Good, now shall we begin."

"Of course."

"Well the school itself was built two decades ago, but this has been family land for centuries."

"So you have all of the reports on what the land was used for before then."

"Why yes we do, and I will give it to you later. I am sure Hikaru and Kaoru at least told you this is a private school."

The large, wooden then opened and new sights were met. Several students were walking around the hall, or sitting on the stairs. You could hear music playing somewhere in the distance.

Mai came closer to Hitachi-san.

"Why are all of these kids here?"

"We run a special program for the more gifted of the students. Those who se deem worthy will stay over the summer and practice their craft. Then right before second semester starts we will hold a gala where they can show benefactors, composers, professionals the value in the school. This also allows the students to be discovered at an even younger age than most. But, because of this more schools try to get in to see how we are the most supported. So there is a contract, all of the children are to have no contact with the outside world until the show. Well, that was the case until you showed up. Speaking of that, you must not inform the children that you are researchers and you must..,"

Suddenly a girl on the stairs looked up and said, "Look Norio!"

Suddenly other kid's turned around and smiled. Suddenly they all ran to the group to see Monk. Several of the girls looked at him star struck.

"Hey guys, easy- easy. It's cool to meet you to."

Suddenly one boy turned to the headmaster and asked, "why is he here?"

"You know him?"

"Of course, he is the bass player for my favourite band!"

"Oh- well I wanted it to be a surprise, but since he is here now. He is going to be in your practice to help you prepare for the show."

"Ah!"

"No way!"

"Awesome."

"Are you even sure he is the real Norio."

The rest of the group turned to another boy and one girl said, "yes it is, he is just as dreamy as he has always been."

"Than why are they with them."

He pointed to the rest of the group. Before anyone could do anything Naru glared at the teenager and he backed away.

Monk said, "guys- they are from Sound Proof Research. They are here to document my time here with all of you to research how.., music affects the brain...,"

"Oh- cool!"

"This is awesome Norio."

"Come on guys chill, I'm not that big am I?"

"Are you kidding?"

"You're the best!"

"This reminds me of something Mr. Hitachi would have done."

Mai suddenly saw Hitachi-san's expression drop for a moment.

"_What's wrong with her?"_

She then looked back up, "how will all of you children go to auditorium 3 to begin practicing with him. After all he is a very busy man."

"Sure thing!"

Some of the students got behind him and began pushing while other's took his hand, "come on Norio- this way."

"Um-okay. I'll catch up with you guys later."

Ayako crossed her arms as the site of her boyfriend disappeared.

"Hmmph."

John turned to her and asked, "are you alright?"

"Me- why would I not be fine? I wish it was that easy to get rid of him all the time."

"Yeah it is pretty incredible that he is so popular in this school."

Yasuhara put his hand on the priest's shoulder, "remember, this is a music school."

"Oh yeah right."

Their conversation was broken by Naru clearing his throat. He then looked back at Hitachi-san, who was watching the large hand of her watch.

"Well, we have a good excuse to now get you around the school more easily. Most of the students will be with him for a while, so this will work in our favour. Then let's get down to the meat of things. As of today there are seven students missing from this school during this very program. We are not permitted to call the police due to the children's privacy, so you are the next best thing."

"When did this begin?"

"Shortly after the renovation, we added six more full auditoriums and a new sector for classes. Would you like to see it?"

Naru nodded to the woman.

"Well come this way."

She led them down several halls and what seems like an eternity later she stopped.

"This is the new sector. You are free to look around."

Yasuhara looked down the incredibly long stretch of hall, and counted six rooms. He peeped into one and said, "hey all of these are classrooms."

"It would seem that way, but each has a back door for an individual stage."

"How many of these rooms are being used? After all since you only have a fraction of the normal class size you must not need nearly as much space."

"That is very true, we only use one room."

She walked to her right and placed a key into the lock. As soon as the lock clicked the door slid open.

She waited for the team to walk in, before closing the door behind her. The classroom looked pretty much like a normal classroom, just larger. They made their way to the back of the room, where a thicker door than all of the others. She yanked at the door and it pulled open to an inky blackness.

"It is quite alright, you may go in."

The team hesitantly moved in, and once they were all deep in the darkness Hitachi-san turned on the lights. The flashed on in a bearing white, which caused most of the team to look away. Once their eyes began to adjust everyone instantly saw a grand arena for an audience. A large spotlight was shining on the stage, and in the centre of it was a grand piano. Naru moved close to it and placed his hand on the top of it. He then turned mack to the headmistress.

"Why do you believe what is happening is paranormal?"

"All of the students to disappear are music students."

"Did you ever think of a multiple runaway?"

"And they just so happen to major in piano. I would be sure they would have more companions than just seven."

Naru looked down at the piano with careful precision, "_all piano students?"_

"Is that the only thing connecting all of them?"

"Why, yes."

"How many piano's do you have in this school?"

"Thirty."

"How many students are there on a regular basis?"

"Twenty-seven."

"..,Are they located in different areas around the school?"

"Why, yes."

"On stages?"

"No, that is the only one."

"May I ask why?"

"When we were doing renovations we found this piano in the attic. Apparently my husband, or should I say my ex-husband had it put there. At least he had enough common sense to do so."

Naru arched his eyebrow at this comment, "do tell me why."

Hitachi-san walked over to the piano and placed her hand on it, "this is a one of a kind, used by several of the greats. No one knows who was the creator or the company, but it is the oldest piano in this entire building. Due to this we decided to bring it out this summer and allow our prodigies to use it if they want to."

"Miss. Hitachi- do you have security cameras everywhere in the building?"

"Why yes."

"And they are filming at all times?"

"We have only stopped filming a handful of times."

"I want a list of all of the students who came into this room."

"Why is that?"

Naru looked down at the piano and Hitachi-san did the same. Here eyes suddenly widened at looking at it.

"Lock down this room. No one get's in this room without my permission. I am not entirely sure, but it is a very solid lead. We will need full access to your camera's as well as set up several cameras around the school. Let's just say it is an experiment."

Everything was eerily quiet for a moment among the people in the room. The words were nearly as chilling as Naru's voice. Suddenly the door flung open and out came Hikaru and Kaoru, wearing their tour guide hats.

"Hey Mum!"

"I thought I told you..,"

"We did, though we didn't know how they wanted the stuff- so we just left it in the room. Also dinner is served, what kind of Hosts would we be if we didn't let them eat?"

She sighed for a moment, but then small grin came to her face, "alright- take them."

"Yay!"

"Come on guy's this way."

Everyone began to walk out, even Hitachi-san. As Hikaru was talking to Mai 90 miles an hour she turned back around and stopped. Naru was still at the piano, with his hands gently going over the top of the keys without a single sound.

"Um Naru?"

He looked up and dropped his hand.

"Are you coming too?"

Naru looked back at the piano for a moment and then back to Mai. He then sighed and made his way out of the dark room.

* * *

Yo peoplez! So what did you think of the chapter, a good little bit of fluff. Enough fluff? Tell me if you think so. So- tell me what you think is causing this. Make sure you review and now without further interuptions I will announce the winner.

Now- will my eyecandy please come on stage

Naru:*Walks out in a tux, with a gold platter. On the gold platter is a letter*

Rose:You see, it is not so bad.

Naru:You told me a ghost was here!

Rose:Yeah...,I say a lot of things.

Naru:I ha...,

Rose:*Puts hand over mouth* hey your lucky I didn't put you in a dress!

Naru:...,

Rose:Now eyecandy- announce the winner.

Naru:* pulls out envelope mumbling something insulting* The winner is- **ToxicShok**

*Confetti falls*

Rose:Yeah that's right, Toxicshok won! With the correct answer to the question "What is the hidden connection between Hikaru, Kaoru and Naru." They share the same English voice actor! Todd Haberkorn!

Naru:I sound nothing like those guys.

*Hikaru and Kaoru appear from a puff of smoke*

Hikaru and Kaoru: You kind of do.

Naru: *Thinking of which way to kill them would be the most brutal*

Rose:*Sweatdrop* Eh, let's have a round of applause for our eyecandies tonight!

Croud: *Cheers*

So ToxicShok email me and tell me how you want your character, you will be put in a case for Another Life Among the Dead! Now- everyone else don't get so down, I will have other contest like this. Just keep your eye out for more.

Now just review please, also now that you can think about it- they do sound similar. Do they not?


	70. Chapter 70 My Immortal

Chapter Seventy

Case Six

File One

6:53pm

The entire group sat around a grand table, higher than all of the others in the cafeteria. If you could call it that, it was almost like a five star restaurant. All of SPR sat at the professors' table, that is other than Takigawa who was sitting with all of the students. Suddenly a girl squealed and Mai turned to see a girl nudging as close as she could as she could to Monk.

"Look's like Monk has his work cut out for him."

Ayako looked at him, "hmph- you call that work? Honestly, that man has never truly life."

Yasuhara smirked, "then where does that put you?"

Before things could get ugly the twins smacked open the door, with a cart of sweets from the kitchen.

"Were here!"

They both had aprons on and a snap on tie.

"Did you miss us?"

Kaoru came around with a teapot and filled everyone's cups. He then placed out sugar, milk, and creme for anyone. During that time Kaoru passed around all different kinds of deserts.

Ayako looked down at it, and back up at the boys, "you want us to have this for a meal."

Mai felt her stomach growl and her eyes widened at seeing the chocolate creme pie with chocolate gnash on top. She felt her mouth begin to water.

"Sound's good to me."

"Me too," called out Yasuhara, who was sucking on his fork.

Mai began eating as well. Naru looked down to what Hikaru put on the platter before him. A key lime pie. He could almost taste the sweetness and it instantly made him feel ill.

"_You have got to be kidding me. I had to always get Gene to eat my sweets...,"_

He suddenly looked at the girl right next to him, who was about done with her pie. He looked down at the desert and without another word he slid the plate over until it clinked Mai's.

"_Hn?"_

Mai looked at her boss with the fork still in her mouth. He gave a slight nod and she grinned.

"_Great."_

Naru nearly jolted in the air when he felt two hands touched his shoulders. Suddenly both of the twin's faces came to either side of Naru's face.

"Hey what was that for Kazy-san."

Everyone dropped their forks and turned to the twins, "_KAZY-SAN!_"

Naru looked at them furiously, "don't- you- ever- call -me- that- again."

Both sighed, "geez- but you look like a Kazy-san."

"Or maybe he would like something tougher."

"You mean like 'boss'."

"No- we need to make it.., memorable...,"

"Hm- I got it.., Kazy-chan."

"Focus Hikaru!"

"Fine Kaoru."

Now let's see- hm what would you like milord?"

"...," Naru's look spoke for itself.

Hikaru's face suddenly brightened, "that's it- Milord."

"Perfect."

They both high five each other and left Naru's side. But then they force their way in-between Naru and Mai. Forcing the two farther apart, and Naru closer to Masako. Yasuhara studied both of the twins and said, "so how can we tear you apart."

"Easy, he is Hikaru..,"

"And he is Kaoru."

"Does that make it any better."

"Um...,"

Mai grinned at him, "Hikaru has his hair parted differently than Kaoru, that is a start."

Both boy's then reached over and grabbed Mai's head, "that's right, your so smart our little Mai-chan!"

Naru scratched his nails involuntarily over the wooden bench at seeing the sight of the twins with Mai.

Yasuhara sighed, "weird- I don't think I have ever talked a twin before."

Naru had to keep himself from choking at the irony.

"You could have."

"Yeah- they could not have been identical..,"

"like ourselves."

"Yeah, only one in every eighty live births involve twins."

"Though, you could say about 3 %."

"And only 25% of twins are identical."

"My brother."

"And I."

"Are clearly identical."

"And mirror image twins."

"So seeing how there are only about 78 students here, that means we are most likely the only identical twins in this entire school."

"Cool- huh?"

Yasuhara could not help but sweat drop at their speaking pattern, "do you guys practice that or something."

Both boy's got a devilish grin on their face, "well what..,"

"Do you mean?"

The sweat drop became bigger, "oh- nothing at all guys!"

Hikaru and Kaoru turned to each other and shrugged.

"So do you guys think a lot of the same things," asked Mai.

Both of the boys grinned at her, "well look who catches on quick. I guess it is a twin thing, liking the same thing."

"Yeah right," mumbled Naru.

Everyone turned to him confused.

"What do you mean milord?"

Naru finally realized what he said and gained composure.

"Nothing, we just need to see our base."

Naru then stood, "where is it?"

"As you wish Milord."

The twins began to lead them out of the cafeteria, as they did Ayako grabbed Takigawa by the back of his shirt and said, "You're not getting out of this Takigawa."

Several stood up stunned, "Norio!"

"I'll be back, keep on practicing your rifts!"

The twins led them up several flights of stairs, until they got to one room. The room was in plain white, with hardwood floors. On the side was a bar for balance.

"This is where the primary school children used to dance."

"Yeah- back them Mum was actually a little cheap."

"Or was that dad?"

"Could be."

In the centre of the room was a pile of all of the supplies. Monk's jaw instantly dropped, "you haven't set up?"

"No," said Ayako.

"Get working you lazy Monk."

As everything was put into place Hikaru and Kaoru were sent across the school to set up cameras with Lin, Monk, Yasu and John. Ayako and Masako were sweeping the second floor for any activity. This left Naru and Mai alone in the new base. Mai could see Naru watching the image from the first camera that was set up. The one in the restricted auditorium. As she looked at it curiosity began to eat away at her.

"Naru."

"Yes Mai."

"Why is no one allowed in there?"

"Because I said so."

"And why did you 'say so'? Come on tell me Naru."

"Do you remember when I stated I wanted a test to be done."

Mai's heart began to pound, "_Is he actually going to tell me?"_

"Y-yes."

"That is the reason I can not tell you. Telling you would contaminate it."

Mai felt the hope crash and burn into a ball of fire with her anger.

"_Stupid- self centred Narcissistic pig!"_

"So what, is it going to be like the first case I had to work with you on."

"If you see it that way, then yes. I do have something for you to do though."

"What."

"Tea."

"_You know I sometimes seriously wonder why I work for this guy."_

Mai awoke the next morning shocked. It is one of the first nights in a long time she had not a nightmare with dream Naru. She looked down slightly disappointed, ever since the incident with the mirror she had not dreamed of him at all. It is almost like he is gone.

"_Could I really be getting over Naru?"_

Mai then looked over to the alarm clock, which read 4:51. Mai sighed, "_looks like I won't be able to get back to sleep."_

She looked to her left at the sleeping priestess and medium, "_lucky!"_

Mai then forced herself up and put on her slippers, "_maybe listening to Naru talking for a minute will bore me to go to sleep."_

She slipped out of the room unheard. Everything was quiet in the building, something that it was no where near to being yesterday. Especially with the twins. Mai could not help but smile as she thought of them.

"_They really are fun and it is funny to see them call Naru Milord. The sad thing is he probably likes it."_

The familiar sound of static came to her ears and she sighed. She was close to the base. As she took a left Mai saw the completed base. All of the monitors were set and there was one to the side connected to a VCR. All around it was security tapes of the past weeks of the school. She remembered Naru began watching these late the past night, while everyone else prepared for bed. She then looked to her left right and saw the Chinese man, with no Naru in sight.

"Hi Lin."

The onmyoji turned to the young girl and gave her a small nod, "Taniyama-san."

She took the vacant seat by the man and looked up at the monitors. A few minutes passed and Lin turned back to the girl, "can't sleep."

She shook her head 'no'.

He then turned back to the monitors and let a few minutes slide. Mai's eyes flew around to each monitor where a big, fat nothing was happening with every single one.

Lin smirked at seeing Mai. He knew she was probably bored, but she wouldn't ever complain to him about it. He looked back up at a black screen and then down to Mai.

"Mai."

"Huh?"

"You see this screen right here."

"Yes."

"It is the second floor, ninth corridor. Some kid probably tripped into it and unplugged it. Will you go to check on it. I have been waiting for Naru to come back for a while so I could do it myself."

A small smile formed on her face, "sure."

Mai jumped up and walked out of the room. Shortly after coming out of base she came across the stairs. She walked down them as quick as she could until she got to the bottom.

"_Ninth corridor, Ninth corridor, Ninth corridor."_

That is all she could chant in her head as the went to find it. Hall after hall she went through, getting farther to the back of the school. It was obvious that hardly any students walk through this part in the summer. She walls were becoming caked with dust as well as the floor. Suddenly Mai caught site of the camera and a grin came across her face.

"_Ah-ha! Gotcha!_"

She walked to the camera and followed the wire until she found the plug.

"_Hm- nothing seems wrong with it so why..,"_

Suddenly she saw the other end.

"_There we go."_

Mai walked and grabbed the other part and plugged it in. The little red light on the camera flashed on.

"_Problem solved."_

Mai placed the cord down when she noticed something odd. Footsteps coming the opposing way than she went to get to the camera.

"_Huh?"_

Suddenly Mai realized it was not as quiet as she thought it was before. A faint sound could be heard coming down another hall. It was barely there, but still it existed. Mai began to creep towards the soft sound that became louder each step closer.

"_What is that, a piano? Could the school really be haunted?"_

Curiosity pulled her to go even further. While only a few cords were being played there was no denying it's beauty. Soon she came to a room with the light on and the door cracked.

"_This is it."_

Mai carefully opened to door and peered inside. What she saw nearly stopped her heart. The room held a large, black grand piano and sitting at the bench was..,

"_Naru?"_

The ghost like music began to gain in power, slowly and cautiously, by the young man's hands. The beauty in it was unheard of. It sounded like a sweet sadness composed by madness. The jumble and the confusion of the rhythm made it's way from hate, hurt and betrayal. Clashing patterns and twist in the music. It felt like an endless play on opposites. During all the conflicts were apparent in the movement of the song there was something to it, an aura of innocence played with it. Coasting it away from the endless despair or darkness.

Mai felt a single tear streak down her face. It felt as though all of the air hand been sucked away around her, and her heart was surging from the welts of music.

"_How can it sound sweet and sad at the same time? Why is it so hopeful and darkness? It feels- scary and protective at the same time. So many feelings, it makes my head spin just hearing them put together. I -never thought Naru- could do something- so -beautiful. So many emotions Naru has never shown the world, how does he know to play them."_

Unknowingly Mai had stepped from the door and began to come closer. Naru seemed lost to everything around, as Mai took steps closer to hear the music. It felt like a sirens call to her, once you had one dose all you wanted was more. Suddenly she felt a pang in her calf. Her heart began to surge as she looked down, but there was nothing she could do. A row of music staffs were sent tumbling to the ground. As they hit a mess of chords were heard from the piano. It no longer sounded like music, only a wailing cry. Naru's body shot around from the bench to see the culprit. There she was, standing there practically frozen.

"Mai...,"

* * *

Well what did you think? What will Naru do to her? Were you expecting that? Will the story get more intense than this? Well read and review to find out.

Oh and if you are wondering the music Naru is play, though I do not want to say to much that will be in the other chapter. The way the music is in my head is slightly similar to My Immortal by Evanesence (the piano only). But is darker and has more clashing chords than My Immortal has in it's own song.

Review me and tell me if you like the fact that Naru can play the piano! Review for your life! Lol

Also tell me if you liked the twins irony!

See you tomorrow!


	71. Chapter 71 Cookie Time

Chapter Seventy-One

File Two

Case Six

July 13

Their eyes stayed locked on each other's for several moments as though they had both done the worst thing imaginable on this earth.

"Nar...,"

Naru suddenly jolted up and closed the front of the piano.

"You can...,"

"Ye-yes I can, play the paino..., but it is not what it looks like. I-I was reading off of a score. It is.., part of the experiment."

He rubbed the back of neck nervously, this only built the shock and confusion even more in Mai.

"_Is he really that nervous? I never thought he could ever get that nervous! Is he sick or something! But..., HOW CAN HE PLAY THAT! Is he possessed or did he hit his head too hard on the last case?"_

Naru looked in all directions to see if anyone was with the girl to see him.

"Did you, come alone?"

Mai felt her mouth become dryer and dryer. Soon her throat joined the drought as well and her tongue had no way to slip away from the roof of her mouth. Only a barely audible grunt could be heard, followed by a nod of her head. Naru sighed and felt the tension in his heart relax. Suddenly his normal facade returned with a vengeance. He instantly shot Mai a glare, making her jump back.

"Tea now."

Mai felt her fists tighten as she mumbled, "alright."

Mai began to walk out when she turned around at the edge of the door, "You know what Naru? If you do not want me to tell anyone, I won't. It's not my place to tell someone something like that."

"Leave."

A few days past since the incident in the music room. All Naru would say to Mai was tea and nothing more. He just sat there and reviewed the tapes and watch the auditorium. Mai sighed and looked back down at the desk_, "he has been doing this so much lately that it feels sick that I am actually getting used to him doing it. Though, I have to admit this is one of his longer stretches with ignoring and becoming annoying. But why won't he just listen to me! He won't listen to me for one second to explain myself, that arrogant- slave driving- thick headed..., honestly you can bounce a boulder off it and he won't even feel it! Why I wanna...,"_

Mai felt two fingers poking either cheek.

"Mai..,"

"You're doing it again."

She looked to her left and right at Hikaru and Kaoru and smiled at them.

"Guys I'm fine."

Ever since Naru began ignoring her she became the twins' new play thing. They would talk to her for hours, and send her around the school with them. Both of them smiled back at her.

"Well that's really good."

"You're starting to worry us..,"

"Mai."

"All we did was offer you cookies..,"

"And you spaced out."

Her smile became more nervous, "yeah, I guess I have been doing that a lot lately."

The twins leaned back to look at each other, shrugged, and came back to Mai's line of sight.

"So what's wrong..,"

"Mai-chan?"

"Nothing."

"Uh-hu," said the twins sarcastically.

"Seriously guys, I'm fine. So- just leave it alone."

"But Mai-can," whined Hikaru.

Suddenly Naru turned to Hikaru for a brief moment. He could feel the spinning coldness in his eyes. But as soon as it started Naru turned around before Mai could notice it. Hikaru brought his hand to his chin to think, when suddenly his eyes widened from the connection. As Mai began to zone out again Hikaru leaned back to be able to once again talk to his brother.

"Pssst- Kaoru."

"Huh?"

Hikaru did not say a word as he glanced up at Naru, and Kaoru followed his eyes. After focusing on the black clad man for a moment his eyes did the same.

"Oooh..,"

"_The music was so amazing! How can you only start out with a few chords to make something like that? How can you? I have never seen you listen to music, so how do you know how to play it? It doesn't sound like you, it literally doesn't. The music was many things, but it wasn't cold like you. Even though it sounded sad it was.., hopeful in a way..., it made me think of my mom. I was sad when she died, but I was hopeful I could be- happy again. I could smile like how she wanted me to no matter what..., who were you playing, were you playing for anyone. That music..., you were lying! There was no score- there was no paper that you were reading off of! Then who was that playing th piano, definitely not the person I am looking at. Who are you? The one thing you have never answered to me. Sure you have a name and a face, but what else. Who was the man the playing the piano, and why does he have so many secrets...,"_

"Hikaru, Kaoru," screamed a newly familiar.

Mai jolted away from her thoughts, and the twins' heads snapped up. In the doorway stood Hitachi-san, with her hands on her hips and looking lowly at her sons.

"Yes..,"

"Mum."

"Are you wasting Shibuya-san's time?"

"What?"

"No ma'am."

"As a matter of fact we were about to run a little errand..,"

"For him."

Her eye twitched a little, "oh and what is that?"

Both of the boy's looked at each other uncomfortably. Naru did tell them to do something as soon as classes were out, but it didn't matter. They would have to think of it and think of it quick before their mother sent them back to class. Finally Kaoru snapped his fingers and looked up, "I got it, he wanted us to get the rest of the piano students!"

"Well shouldn't you two get started since school will be over in three minutes."

"Okay!"

Both boys got up with Mai hooked in their arms.

"Let's go Mai-"

"Chan."

Kaoru watched as Naru glanced back over. A crooked grin found it's way to the twin's face.

"_Bingo."_

The boy's then dashed out of the room, dragging Mai right behind them. The ran as fast as the could to the stairs and stopped. Both of them dropped Mai.

"Ladies..,"

"First."

Mai looked at the stairway confused, "to what- go down it."

"No," said Hikaru."

He then swung his leg over the rail and began slide down it.

"They're not for climbing, they're for sliding!"

Kaoru grinned, "you going?"

Mai looked at the rail, and then over it to see how much of a drop it was."

"Er..,"

Kaoru began to put, "c'mon Mai- we have done this thousand's of times and we have never gotten hurt. Our dad ordered these stairs specifically for us to go down the stairs."

Mai looked at the stair and gulped, "_You can do this Mai, you can do it!"_

She then hoisted herself up to the rail. After she was secure she turned back to Kaoru.

"So what now?"

"This."

He pushed Mai and she went flying down with Kaoru right behind her laughing with excitement. Mai screamed at first, but after the first turn her fears began to drain away. Soon she was laughing with joy along with Kaoru. She then looked back at Kaoru, "how do you make it stop?"

"You don't."

"Huh."

Mai the felt her smack into the end of the banister and flew off with Kaoru right behind her. She braced herself for the impact of a hard floor that never came. Mai landed something warm and soft.

"Huh."

She looked down and saw a very soft rug.

"_A rug?"_

Suddenly Kaoru landed only inches away from Mai, and glanced over to her.

"You see, it's perfectly safe milady."

She then felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Hikaru standing over her with a big grin. He held out his hand for her, which Mai quickly grabbed. Once she got up Mai could hear the sound of a piano somewhere.

"Huh?"

Mai began to zone out again, when the twins looked at each other worriedly.

"Quickly Hikaru!"

"Right."

They then grabbed Mai again and dashed down the hallway. The then dodged around a corner and came to a classroom. As they entered the music stopped playing and Mai snapped out of it. She adjusted her vision to see two people before her. One was a boy about the same age as the twins with black hair and olive eyes. Sitting by him on the bench was a girl with sightly wild, short blonde hair and blue eyes. Her eyes did not carry the same intensity as Naru's blue eyes, but something about them showed a child like wonder. The girl looked slightly younger than everyone around her.

Suddenly the boy stood, "Hikaru- Kaoru what are you doing? Do you want me to tell your mom what you are...,"

"Relax Hiroshi..,"

"She was the one who sent us."

The boy was taken back by this, but then groaned, "how do I know you are not lying? And who is she? You know that no outsiders are allowed!"

Mai sweat dropped at the boy, "_he is almost worst than Naru in the jerk department. And where is he getting the whole 'outsider' crap?"_

"Hika-chan, Ka-chan- what's going on?"

Mai's attention turned to the girl.

"_How old is she?"_

Hikaru smiled at her, "it's okay Rena- come here."

She then stood and left Mai stunned. The girl was shorter than Mai.

Kaoru looked at Mai's stunned expression and grinned, "Mai-chan, this is Rena Suoh. She is sixteen years old and new to the country."

"_Six—teen...,"_

Rena made it to Hikaru's side, and beckoned her hand for him to lean down. Once he did she whispered something in his ear and he smiled, "No Rena- she is not a friend of Tama-chan's. But she is one of our friends."

Suddenly the girl brightened and shouted, "Désolé Mai-chan! I know we are going to be great friends!" Mai looked into the girls hopeful eyes and could not help, but grin.

"Okay."

"Yayyy," the girl then jumped and hung around Mai's neck for a second before letting go.

"Oh excusez-moi Mai!"

"That's al...,"

The boy named Hiroshi then rudely cleared his throat, "what were you wanting us to do?"

Mai looked back at Hiroshi and then to the twins.

"_Is this how they are able to handle Naru."_

"Well answer!"

"First we need all of the piano students."

"Then you have them."

Mai looked at the boy confused.

"That's right- Rena and I are the last ones left. Now will you tell me what is going on?"

"I think my boss would rather explain."

This time the boy looked at her confused. Mai took a deep breath to not go off on the boy like Naru.

"Follow us."

Mai calmly turned around and began to walk back the other way.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at the girl, "let's go Lolishota."

"Oui!"

The other boy, regretfully, followed them.

Once they were back to base, the boy looked furious than ever.

"Why did you bring me here- is this some kind of joke?"

Naru turned around and coldly said, "rest assure this is not a joke of any sorts. I was hired by your Headmistress to run an investigation on the missing students."

"So what, are you the police- or something."

Mai nervously turned back to the boy, "well, not exactly."

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya, the head of Shibuya Psychic Research. And I was hired to protect you."

The guy was taken back by this, but then without warning he bowed.

"Forgive me for my outburst Shibuya-san. My name is Hiroshi Shimizu. I will do anything to help get my fellow schoolmates back."

This floored Mai, "_What a suck-up!"_

The twin's then began to poke her.

"Mai..,"

"Chan."

Rena looked at Mai worriedly, "is she alright?"

"Don't worry..,"

"She is still getting used to..,"

"Everything."

"Oh."

Naru looked back at the two students, trying his best to not look at Mai at all. He finally cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"Neither of you are permitted to tell the student body at all about this."

"Fine."

"Tres bien."

"I will need to talk with you both in privet."

Hiroshi looked at him and shrugged, "I'll go first."

Time past as Mai, Hikaru, Kaoru and Rena stood outside of the base. Minutes past before the door opened. Hiroshi walked out and looked down at Rena, who was tucked into Hikaru's side.

"Have fun with the interrogation."

Her grip tightened on Hikaru's side, "he's scary."

"It's okay Rena, what do you think Tamaki-sempai would do if we let you go somewhere dangerous?"

She finally nodded and walked into the room. As the door closed behind her Mai turned to the twins confused.

"Tamaki-sempai?"

"Her older brother."

"He came to Japan in his first year."

"They are both half Japanese,"

"And half French."

"Oh- so that's why she talks like that."

The boys nodded.

"So, where is her brother?"

"He graduated last year,"

"And is now getting his start as a pianist..,"

"You see he won."

"Won what?"

"Every year, for each category..,"

"A student is chosen to...,"

"Train for a year..,"

"With the best of the best. We call it a..,"

"Scholarship."

"So are the students chosen at the thingy at the end of the week."

They nodded, "you catch on..,"

"quick Mai."

The door then opened and out walked Rena- perfectly unharmed. She had a big smile on her face and said, "that wasn't so scary! He is not as scary as I thought he was going to be. And I thought he was going to be mean like a bully!"

Mai sweat dropped at seeing Naru right behind Rena, hearing every word.

"_Has she ever heard of talking behind someone's back?"_

The boys looked at her nervously, at each other and then back to her.

"Say Rena..,"

"Why not go and get some cake...,"

"from the kitchen..,"

"And we'll catch up with you."

She looked at the boys confused for a brief moment, but the brightened up.

"Oui!"

Rena walked out of the door and down the hallway. As soon as she was out of earshot the twins breathed a sigh of relief. When they walked back in the room Naru kept his gaze on the ground to avoid Mai's eyes. He then took his place to watch all of the monitors while Lin was away. Mai sighed and sat back down. She looked at the cookies that the twins brought in a while ago and took one.

"Hey these are really good."

Hikaru was about to sit when Kaoru caught his arm. Hikaru looked at him confused.

"Kaoru, what are you..,"

"Shh."

Kaoru cupped his hands around Hikaru's ear and whisper an idea. Hikaru nodded and smile began to creep across his face. When Kaoru ended and dropped his hands they had the identical, devilish smile. Hikaru kneeled next to Mai, picked up a cookie and placed it in her mouth.

"Let me see."

He wrapped his lips at the opposing end of the cookie and snapped it off. The snap seemed to almost ricochet around the room, and Naru instantly turned. He looked at Hikaru furiously, and Hikaru could only grin. Kaoru then tilted Mai's face towards him.

"Why Mai, you have some crumbs on your face. I'll get it."

He stuck out his tongue and licked the side of Mai's face where the crumb was."

Naru's grip was now so tight on arms of the chair it was surprising they did not snap off. Mai rubbed the side of her face, "you know that you could have grabbed a cookie and you could have given me a napkin- instead of being perverted."

Naru suddenly rose with his eyes locked on the three. The twins began to back up.

"Yeah- we'll talk about that later."

"See you Mai!"

They both ran out before Naru could reach them, and left Mai all alone. When she turned around she nearly jolted out of her seat to see Naru beaming down on her. If looks could kill, Mai would defiantly be dead at the moment.

"Nar..,"

"How could you," he hissed.

"Huh?"

"How can you be so idiotic and dense to let them do that."

"Oh- so the first time in days that you have talked to me and you won't even start out with a hi."

Naru groaned and looked back at his assistant.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Now can you explain to me how much of an idiot you have to be to allow that."

"Hey it's no big deal, Hikaru and Kaoru are just being Hikaru and Kaoru!"

"It doesn't matter who they are, the fact is that they did that."

"What gives you the right to get so worked up about it?"

"I am your boss and you are my assistant."

"So that gives you the right to be in my business and I find out one thing and you shut me off!"

"What are you..,"

"You are mad that I saw you play the piano, I know you are. And so you are just going to avoid it!"

"I am not avoiding anything."

"Yes you are! Why is it that you are so confident in yourself, but when it comes to other people you act like you can never trust them. I told you I would never tell anyone! You should trust me!"

"Trust?"

"Yes trust! It is something friends do!"

Naru looked at the young girl puzzled.

"Friends?"

Mai finally realized what she said and instantly blushed.

"Well- it is just, you know- and well- when you have known someone- and it is just...,"

"_Aw man, this really embarrassing!"_

A figure then knocked on the door, and opened it. The two turned around to see Yasuhara. Sweat was beading down his face he had some twigs and leaves in his hair and several scratches on his body.

"Yeah, I did what you said Naru and you have to come see this."

* * *

OMG- IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THIS!

Oh well it was worth it if you think it is worth it (please think it is worth it)

I just had to put the cookie scene in there, it is just priceless!

Also the part of Rena was played by** ToxicShok**.

I hope I caught your character good, but I am not done with her just yet!

And because you guys asked I put a couple of awkward moments in this between Naru and Mai, but you have to admit they were cute!

Sorry, but I won't be able to update tomorrow. I might if I find time, but take that to heart. I will be back the next day though.

Would you guys love more NXM moments like this? Just review and tell me!

I will be back soon, Review please. They really give me the confidence to write as fast as I can!

Later!


	72. Chapter 72 It's Just a Dress,Right?

Chapter Seventy-Two

File Three

Case Six

They followed Yasu out of the room. The more Mai looked at Yasu the more she wanted to laugh.

"So what were you doing, being mauled by a bear?"

"Ha-ha very funny. I was actually doing something very important, other than what were you doing."

"And what was I doing?"

Yasuhara looked at the girl puzzled, "I don't know, but I will find out!"

Mai rolled her eyes at the young man and he smirked.

"Well good luck with that."

"Oh is that so?"

Naru then loudly cleared his throat and both of the cut it out. Yasu led them outside, and a weird feeling began to set in Mai's stomach.

"_You know I never really paid attention to the woods around here, they are so deep and creepy. How can anyone want to go in them it looks so dark."_

Mai began looking at all angles of the dense woods.

"_Weird, it makes me think of the Suicide Forest. Is it really that scary?"_

"Mai."

She looked up to where Naru and Yasu were several yards. Naru peered down on her, she began to calm down and caught up with the two. She kept close to Naru's side as his gaze stayed straight forwards.

"_Why do I always feel safer near him, the closer I get the safer I feel..., I wonder how he feels about me..., what does he think about what I said to him. He only questioned why I said friends. Have I really been friends with him? He might get on my nerves, but isn't that what friends do."_

Mai glanced up at Naru for a brief second and then back down, "_has he ever thought that we could be friends?"_

They then made it to the edge of the woods at the back of the school. There stood two large trees, that towered above the others. Yasu pulled a bush out of the way and showed them a dirt path. It was extremely slim, for only one person to walk a section at a time. Naru began his way down it with Mai and Yasuhara right behind him. After several minutes he suddenly stopped and Yasuhara pushed past Mai to get to Naru.

"You see, the path ends."

"_Path?"_

Mai moved closer to the two guys to see what they were talking about. The small dirt bath shrunk until it ended at a wall of bushes and kudzu. Naru walked forward and began to brush the kudzu out of the way, until Yasu got in his way.

"I wouldn't do that, that it how I got- got...,"

Yasu began fumbling back and fell through the kudzu, straight down.

"Yasu!"

A cough was heard and he called back, "I'm fine Mai- give me a second."

Mai looked down at Naru, who was examining something on the ground.

"What are we doing out here anyway?"

Naru glanced up at the girl, and rose to his full height, "you have not been paying attention to the security videos. This is the path they go missing on."

Mai felt her heart begin to thud, "_so this is where they disappear to, but why did the path in? What happened to them? What if something..,"_

Something suddenly touched Mai's shoulder, and she instantly screamed.

"Mai-chan, Mai-chan!"

Someone jumped into her vision, and she relaxed at seeing who it was.

"Rena."

Rena's eyes began to water and she wrapped her arms around Mai's waist, "waaaa- I scared Mai-chan. I'm sorry, I'm sorry Mai-chan! Will you ever forgive me? Oh- I know I can go get a cake and...,"

"Rena," called a soft voice. The girl looked up at Mai grinning.

"It is okay."

Her eyes began to dry and suddenly she smiled from ear to ear.

"Yay! Mai doesn't hate me! Did you hear that? Mai doesn't hate me!"

Mai looked at the girl confused and turned around to see the twins.

"What are you guys doing?"

"And what?"

"Mess up a perfect movie moment..,"

"Without the popcorn."

"And..,"

"Action Hikaru!"

The twins began to reenact the scene, leaving Rena and Mai to sweat drop. Naru glared at the two boys, making both of them stop.

"If you two are going to stay out here than both of you are going to work."

Suddenly both brought their hands up to their head in a salute.

"Ay-ya Milord."

The began to look all over the woods the best they could. Mai could only smile at the two boys, "_do they even know what they are supposed to be looking for?"_

Rena began to scream bloody murder. Mai turned back to her.

"Rena, what's wrong."

The girl had a look of terror on her face and pointed to the ground.

"Spi-spi-spi- SPIDER!"

The girl became almost demonic with the look on her face and ripped a small tree from the ground. She began to pound the ground where the innocent spider lied until she could not see any remnants from the arachnid.

She then sighed and put the tree down. Mai looked at her with wide eyes. Hana turned to her with an innocent face, "were you scared of the spider too Mai-chan."

"Something like that."

A few hours later they were back at base. Hikaru, Kaoru, Rena, and Mai sat around an extra table as Naru put facts in the computer.

"So Mai."

"Hn?"

"Is he always like this?"

"Yeah, it looks boring to be him."

"That explains why he is always so bored...,"

"Or at least looks bored."

"How can someone be so bored with an awesome job?"

Mai grinned at the twins, "well he kind of is. I don't think anybody can be like Naru and be exiting at the same time."

Both of the twins brought their finger in the air, "no-u, you just haven't payed attention..,"

"To see one in front of you."

"Really? Who."

"Our..,"

"Mum."

Mai began to crack up, "are you serious."

"I know,"

"It is amazing we are serious for once."

"Then why?"

The boys' whimsical expression suddenly vanished from their face. Every about their face became plainly average. This began to worry Mai.

"Our dad."

"They got divorced about three months ago..,"

"And she has been like this ever since."

Mai felt her heart tug, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

The boys' got a worried look on their face, "no it's okay, it's not like we cried about it or anything."

"She just used to be a lot more fun, but now...,"

The memory came back of the woman scolding them a week after their father left. They were on the roof at night, something they used to do regularly with their father. The nagging continued for several minutes with the twins' hung down, blocking most of it out. Suddenly she spitted out, "you are just like your father, both of you."

This instantly got the two's attention, regretfully.

"I guess she was still upset about what dad said when they were having a fight in front of the whole school."

"That she was no longer the woman he fell in love with."

"So ever since that..,"

"it has been like this."

"She keeps on saying she is super close to taking us to..,"

"Military school."

Rena looked up at the boys with watery eyes and wrapped her arms around Hikaru's side.

"I'm sorry Hika-chan, I'm sorry Ka-chan."

They both grinned at the girl, and Hikaru put his hand on her head, "it's okay Lolishota."

Mai gripped the table and looked at the two boys.

"I never thought that...,"

Suddenly the two boys were gripping onto her head snuggling her, "it's okay Mai-chan!"

"You see..,"

"Were fine...,"

"You want to help us set off a stink-bomb..,"

"Late...,"

"Mai."

They all turned to the black clad teen, who was sitting yards away.

"Tea."

"Right."

She stood and the boys dropped their grasp as Mai sat up and walked out of the room. As she made it down the hallway to see something shocking.

Mai put her hands on her hips and put a smile on her face, "you're a sight of sore eyes Monk."

Takigawa tiredly looked up at Mai and smiled, "those kids are going to break me!"

"Then just hide somewhere."

"No- there is nowhere to hide, other than staying base with Naru."

"Is that where you are going now."

The monk nodded to the girl.

"Is Ayako in there?"

"No- Naru keeps on sending her and some others on odd errands around the school. So it is usually me, Naru, Lin, and the twins in there. Though you might like watching the twins get on Naru's nerves."

He began to chuckle, "well alright! I could use some entertainment right now. I'll see you in a few minutes Mai."

"See yah!"

Mai walked down the hall and to the cafeteria. She made tea as quick as she could, while several cooks were getting ready to start making supper. After getting everything done, and getting several more cups for others she made her way back to base. As she walked down the hall Mai could already hear noise coming from the base. She could not help but smile.

"_Sounds like Monk got the twins stirred up."_

Rena ran as Hikaru came up behind her. She quickly looked to her left to see Monk opened. Rena then threw the paper ball to the man, who dove to catch it. Kaoru began to run after Monk when Kaoru stood at the door yelling, "Bou-san- I'm open!"

"Okay."

He flung the ball, which passed several inches over his head. Kaoru began to back up to catch it when it happened. Mai opened the door and Kaoru pushed the trap back on Mai. He heard her gasp and instantly turned.

Mai dropped the tray, leaving the china to fall to the floor.

"Mai-chan," Kaoru said worriedly.

Mai looked down at her light pink blouse and denim shorts that were now soaked with tea. Mai held out her shirt to keep the scalding liquid from her body.

"Oh no."

"Mai..,"

"Were sorry."

"No- it's fine. I just need to go change."

"But we have to make this up to you."

"No I just need to go change."

Kaoru suddenly hooked his arm around Mai, who looked at him in confusion.

"Hikaru!"

"Okay."

The other boy hooked her other arm, and Mai kept tossing her head to look at them.

"What are you doing?"

Before she could do anything else the boys were dashing down the hall with Rena right behind them.

"Where are you guys taking me!"

During the entire time Lin kept his hand on Naru's shoulder for him to remember himself. As the door closed Lin dropped it and Monk stared at the door confused.

"What just happened?"

Seconds passed and seconds turned to minutes that kept piling on. The clock in the room slowly crept by them, until there was a knock at the door.

Monk rose from his seat and looked at the door, "who is it."

"Mai."

"Well why are you knocking?"

"Just don't laugh when you see me."

"What do you..,"

"Just please don't laugh."

Monk sighed and said, "okay."

The door slowly open, until their was enough room for Mai to just get in. She took on step in and held her hand uncomfortably to her lower lip. She was wearing a simple, but elegant dress that ended at her knees. Wrapped around her waist was a white sash. The straps of the dress traced out her collar bone beautifully. Her hair had been slightly tossed, but still looked very natural. To tie it all up a simple pink gloss was on her lips. She still looked natural, but there was no denying the underlying beauty she had. Mai rubbed her shoulder nervously.

"I know, I look stupid don't I?"

Takigawa gave a warm smile and whistled, "where are you getting that from? You look amazing Mai."

" I-I do?"

Mai looked to her right and saw Lin give her a small smirk.

"You see, you are. Doesn't she look amazing Na..,"

Monk turned to an empty chair that was still spinning around. Naru was against the back wall with his back turned to everyone in the room. His breath began to get deep and hard, as his heartbeat was getting faster by the minute and surging through his body. His hand covered his mouth as he could feel heat radiate off his face. He stared wide eyed down at his hand to try to take control But the feeling did not pass, and it began to sound as though he was struggling to breath.

All looked at the young man puzzle. Monk took a few more steps towards him, and began to rub the back of his head in confusion.

"Hey Naru is something wrong."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, there is nothing wrong with me. I'm just going to go to bed."

"But it is only 6:13."

Naru ignored him, and kept his head hung low for his hair to hide his face. As he passed Mai by the door he could feel his heart beat even faster than before. Once he got out of the room Hikaru, Kaoru, and Rena came forward.

"Hey milord!"

"What do you think of..,"

Naru bitterly turned from them, before they could finish. He began to walk down the other side of the hall. As he staggered down the hall Yasu turned a corner and smiled at him.

"Hey bo..,"

Naru shoved him out of the way and against the wall before he could see his face. One he got to the guy's room he slammed the door shut, locked it and fell back on the bed.

""_Well congratulations, you look like an idiot.""_

"Gene," he growled, "I don't need this right now."

""_But I must say I am not happy about you being a 'friend'. Because once you are in the friend zone, it is almost impossible to get out.""_

Naru grabbed the nearest pillow and covered his ears with it. He turned to the opposing side of the door and gritted his teeth

"Get out of my head."

Gene's image began to form in the reflection of the window.

""_Look, time is running out for you. You need to realize...,""_

Naru then gripped the pillow and threw it at the window to block away his reflection

"Shut up! I am sick of hearing you! Why don't you just die and get it over with! I don't ever want to hear from you again for as long as I live!"

Naru began to pant heavily, and there was a pause in the room.

""_Is that what you really want little brother.""_

Naru's grip tightened and he looked down, "yes."

""_Then as you wish. Goodbye Noll""_

* * *

_Looks like things are about to get a little more heated._

_I have a new poll for everyone to vote on._

_Should Gene really say goodbye forever to Naru. Just review and tell me why you state he should or should not._

_That or just review please! I will have the next chapter up tomorrow and probably one on friday before the operation. After that I may or may not review for a little while._

_Oh well, I won't be gone forever. Just be ready to enjoy the next chapter and review._


	73. Chapter 73 So Different

Chapter Seventy-Three

Case Six

File Three

Days past and Naru was puzzled. He was almost sure that the piano was the cause of the disappearances, but there was no way to prove it. And no other psychic could sense anything around it. It is just another piano.

"_Is it really just another piano? Maybe they were just feeling stressed and decided to escape on different nights, but why is there almost no trail. All their was, was an extra sneaker print. So that does not give me that much information due to the fact it is such a common manufacture. Come on Noll, just think. You have not been able to keep your mind clean since..., Never mind, what day is it today?"_

Naru looked at the side of the computer and his heart surged, "_no, it can't be Friday. Has my mind really been so swamped and oblivious to everything? No matter- I just need to solve this before the Gala tonight at ten."_

An idea then came to him, and he could not shake it out of his mind.

"_Every single one of them disappeared at nine in the evening. If I could find them, or disprove the theory.., either one would work."_

He switched a microphone on, and looked into one auditorium, "Takigawa."

There was a sea of students there, and suddenly one head popped up to the camera.

"Yes Naru."

"Do you know where the piano professor is?"

"Yeah- he shouldn't have left just yet."

"Well go get him immediately and get everyone together in the restricted auditorium."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Just get down there now."

"Okay-Okay, see you down there."

Naru switched it off and turned his chair behind him. He saw his brunette assistant, with her head on the table sound asleep. The memory of what happened a few days ago etched its way in the back of his mind as he tried to force it way. He made his way over to the table a gently touched her shoulder, "Ma...,"

He continued to watch her sleep for another few seconds and sighed. His hand slipped away from her shoulder and back down to his side. Naru then turned around and went out of the door.

**Wow, this world is so pretty! Look how pretty the sky is, and look at the origami flowers! They are actually growing in this valley around me. Something wet then touched my face. I dabbed my finger on it and brought it to my face. Is that rain? I looked up the purple sky and saw several cotton candy clouds sail over the setting sun. Soon a small, spiraling rain began to fall. It was suddenly caught by the wind and carried to me in a vortex. All of them called to me, "Mai."**

"**Mai."**

"**Mai."**

**I smiled as the wind rippled through my hair.**

"**It's very nice to meet you."**

"**Nice to meet."**

"**Nice to meet."**

**Nice to meet."**

**The rain surrounded me in little bubbles of golden rays. I never thought I could feel s warm from something so wet. I soon heard the gentle sound of a piano. I looked up and saw it was coming from the clouds. The sound was calming and relaxing, almost like a lullaby. I heavily yawned and fell back on the field of flowers.**

"**Goodnight rain."**

"**Goodnight Mai."**

"**Goodnight Mai."**

"**Goodnight...,"**

"**Mai!"**

**My eyes shot open, and my entire world began to go away. All of the happiness, dissolving into the background. What is happening? I don't want to wake up now- I don't want to wake up. Soon a familiar darkness coated the background. Everything was a silent night.**

**Suddenly a light around a spectrum appeared. The light was blaring, but cold, almost like it is out of my imagination.** **The light got closer and closer until I was able to make out the figure.**

"**Naru?"**

**His expression was something to behold. His eyes were so full of worry. He continued to get even closer.**

"**Mai you have to...,"**

**I held out my fist and as it hit him he stopped. I looked down to where it was and lined my body with his. Then I brought my head to his body and he looked at me confused. Once that was finished I marked off where my head ended with my hand and looked at his face. Naru is older than dream Naru, dream Naru still looks- looks like how Naru would have at my age. So it's true, dream Naru has never aged. **

"**You still look sixteen."**

"**What."**

"**Why can't I imagine you older..,"**

"**That's not important right now, you have to listen to me Mai."**

**He grabbed my hand and held it nervously, "You have to help No, I mean Na, I mean me! I am about to do something incredibly stupid and he- I will only listen to you! Please, I can't stop him Mai!"**

**I looked at him in confusion, "what are you talking about."**

**Suddenly one of his cheeks sank in as though he was chewing on it while being nervous. After watching this for a few seconds I realized he didn't stop, as though it was not painful at all to cut into your skin. A chill ran up my spine and I instantly felt cold. Why am I so cold, how long have I been like this. I looked down at my hand he was holding, it was colder than any part of my body.**

"**Your so cold."**

**Before he could say anything I picked up his other hand and it felt as ice.**

"**You feel like death. What's going on?"**

"**Mai- listen.., please. There is no chance to explain, please just wake up Mai! Wake Up!"**

Mai's eyes flashed open and she straightened up in her chair. She looked around and took a deep breath.

"_I kind of wasn't expecting that."_

She then looked up and saw something unusual on the monitors.

"_What is that?"_

She rose from her chair and made her way to the monitors. In the restricted auditorium stood the entire group and another estranged man. Her hear then sank at what dream Naru said.

"_I have to get down there quick."_

She flung herself around and dashed out of the base as fast as she could.

Naru crossed his arms and continue to gaze at the elderly gentleman in front of them. The man rubbed his hands together nervously and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"C-can y-u-uo e-explain the por-procedures once more sir."

Naru sighed and the man flinched, "you are going to play the piano, and then we are going to take you back to our office to monitor your vitals and brain patterns. Just as a precaution."

"A pre-precaution t-t-t-t-t-to w-whu-what?"

"Do you want to keep your job?"

"C-can y-you- r-r-r-repeat th-that?"

Naru took an impatient step closer to the man and his arms went in the air as though he was being attacked. To his surprise no blows were taken to him at all. He peeped his eyes open and saw Naru taking a seat at the bench.

Monk looked at him with confusion, "Naru, what are you...,"

Naru cracked his fingers and they began to fly around the keys. The music was not as complicated and intricate as before, it was a simple song by Beethoven. Everyone watched in wonder as he did this, and the longer it continued the more astounded they were. Suddenly Mai barged in through the door, but it was too late. Naru only had a few more keys until it was over. Once it stopped he turned to the stunned group and gave them a look like 'what?'. The first to snap out of it was Lin and he furiously walked through the crowd and pulled Naru up by the collar of his shirt.

"Naru , what do you think your doing! Do you realized what you could have just done to yourself and everyone else!"

Naru did not say a word, he only gripped Lin's wrist until he dropped him down. Ayako looked back at the two men until her gaze landed on Naru.

"What do you expect us to do now?"

"We wait."

Naru turned to the estranged professor, who still had not snapped out of astonishment, and said, "your services are no longer required."

He then turned to the door and began to walk off the stage. As he did he caught the eye of his frightened assistant, "_Naru, what did you just do?"_

They made there way back to base and most lied around. Everything was quiet, other than the beeping sound tracking Naru's heartbeat. He glared down at the little needle in his arm and sighed. Naru began looking back over paperwork regarding the case.

"_Time is running out, there has to be something I looked over. Let's see, no there have been no reported deaths around the premises. So that could rule out a poltergeist, even so no one can sense one so that strengthens that theory. Could it be demonic? But that leaves the open question what kind of demon. All of the students, where could they have disappeared to. Could they be dead?"_

Naru looked back at the needle in his arm, "_I suppose we will find that out soon enough."_

He began to shuffle through files when one fell to the floor and flew opened.

"_What's this? The last piano students, Rena Suoh and Hiroshi Sizumi. Connections other than studies is for all of them. A scholarship to study more in the arts. Wait, this applied for all of the piano students..., Rena Suoh, dual citezenship- Japan and France. Interesting Hiroshi Sizumi has one as well for.., Japan and China. His mother is originally from Hong Kong. Wait a minute that is it, it has to be. I have to say this before...,"_

Naru's eyes then widened, and suddenly went blank. The beep began to become faster and faster. This caused Mai to look up.

"Naru, what's wr...,"

She watched her boss slowly stand from his seat. Without looking down he ripped the needle out, not caring if it took flesh along with it. Mai walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Naru."

The raven haired man turned to her with onyx eyes. She suddenly swung around to the rest of the gang.

"Guys, it's happening!"

* * *

Finally! More drama! One the bright side drama is only uphill from here..., sorry- I had to stop myself before I said too much. Now I am having another contest for a character in the book. This question is a little easier for all of you music lovers out there!

Did the dream not sound very familiar, I took the scenery is from a song. Some of you are probably going 'oh yeah' now and some of you are going 'huh?'

I will announce a winner in chapter 75, to give you a little extra time. And remember winner gets to be a character in the story. Loser gets to read about the winner in the story- and enjoy an awesome chappie. And it does not matter if you are first or last to guess the song because I am going to put the names in my hat (fedora) and choose a winner like that.

To say what the song is, it must be the REAL name of the song and the ARTIST.

If you don't want to enter just review, and I will get back to you as soon as possible.


	74. Chapter 74 Hitogata

Chapter Seventy-Four

File Four

Case Six

8:58pm

Naru staggered down the wall, with the rest of the group following right behind him. Both Lin and Bou-san had backpacks just in case how far they were going to have to go in the woods. As everyone followed him Mai began to fill with more and more worry and guilt.

"_I should have been able to stop him, I should have been able to stop him, I should have been able to stop hi...,"_

Mai then felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to her left at Yasu.

"You know it could have been worst."

"How?"

"The school could not be having the party thing in an hour and so they are too busy to worry us. So they do not call a circus and put him in as the main attraction."

Mai could hot help but chuckle at what the young man told her. He only grinned back.

"You see, you needed that."

The happiness was short lived as they came to a hall, leading outside. Mai could see a door they would have to pass, where light leaked from the preparation of the gala. She could hear the student's practicing. They held their breath as Naru passed, fortunately he was wearing black. Now that left the rest. One by one they carefully walked by the door, until Mai was the last one. As she passed it she peeped in, and saw Hikaru and Kaoru in butler uniforms. Still everyone was formal, and on the stage she could see a piano where both Hiroshi and Rena were taking turns to practice.

"Mai," hissed Monk.

He then grabbed the girl's arm so she would begin to go with them. In the room Rena finished her set and turned back around.

"It's your turn Hiro-sempai."

He grinned at the girl, "how are you Rena-san?"

"Je vais bien."

"That was an impressive piece."

"Merci, de rien."

"Are you a little nervous."

"Maybe a little."

"Well, I have the answer for you."

"REALLY!"

He nodded to the young girl and she stood on the bench.

"Yeah just follow me."

He held out his hand, and she took it with ease.

As Naru got outside, he staggering slowly began to stop. He straightened up, and stood still for a second as his bloodshot eyes examined the woods. He then took a deep breath and began a mad dash. Everyone became startled, and this gave Naru a good lead before anyone had enough sense to run after the young man. He easily cleared through the grounds and continued to run in between the two trees. Soon everyone was squeezing together to try and get down the path as soon as possible. But as quickly as it took for Bou-san to decide to take lead he stopped, making just about everyone fall down like a domino affect.

"Ow."

"Monk!"

"What was that for!"

"Shh," he said, as he pulled himself up with a tree.

He then pulled out a torch and shined it on the oblivious Naru. He began to examine the bushes and the kudzu.

"What is he doing?"

"Shh."

Everything became hushed as Naru went to the right side of the underbrush, and moved away some of the vines to reveal a branch. With great agility he jumped on top of it and over the pit. A solid sound was then heard from his shoes hitting rough ground. Everyone looked at each other for a brief moment, but then raced to get to the branch. One by one they each fell from the top, missing the pit by a few inches. As Mai hit the hard ground dust kicked up and she began to roughly cough. Still, she pushed herself to get up. To follow his figure before he disappears in the darkness.

"_If there was ever a time you should have not chosen black, it is now."_

Soon they all began to follow Naru, deeper to the woods. If it was not for Monk and Lin's torches Naru would be lost to the night. He made virtually no sound as he continued to lumber through the countless vegetation that calls this place 'home'. I became exceedingly more difficult to hike as the woods began to shift into a jumble knot of trees. It became more like a trek rather than a hike.

"_How much longer till we...,"_

A thud was heard and every head turned to Yasu, who had tripped over onto the forest floor. He instantly got a look from everyone, which made him sweat drop.

"Sorry guys, I just wasn't expecting a root to be sticking out so...,"

His eyes suddenly widened with horror and he could not help but yell. He began dragging himself across the forest floor until his back was against another tree. His heart was about to beat out of his chest and his lungs were about to pop like a balloon. Monk then shined the torch at what Yasu saw and everyone's hearts began to tremor.

It was not a root, what sticking had more likeness to a human hand. They followed it down to a shoulder, which then lead to a twisted face.

"Is it...,you know...,"

Lin took a deep breath and leaned next to the being and shone his torch at more of an angle to see it. The thing had no legs! It almost dissolved into the wood. This was only bringing more questions to all of their minds. He then put his hand onto it's arm and tightened his grip. A crunching sound was then heard and he pulled his hand away. He rubbed it in between his fingers as everyone looked at him in disgust.

"Lin what is..,"

"Bark."

"What?"

He held his hand in for everyone in the group could see it.

"Bark."

In his hand was a thick, dark substance. He then tightened his fist and it crumpled.

"Hey that really is bark."

Lin looked into Mai's eyes and nodded. Instantly everyone turned back.

"So does this mean..., it is part of the tree. But why would...,"

Another scream was heard and they turned back to Yasu. Once they shined the light to his direction a shadow fell onto him and they all looked up. Another one was above Yasu, with it's arms and legs molted to the tree. It almost seemed to be staring straight down at him. He immediately got up and began a mad dash. His blood went cold once he got to another tree with the same thing on it. Everywhere he turned he saw them. Suddenly he picked up a heavy branch and slung it down over one of the beings heads. But before he could do it Lin's powerful hand caught it. Looking into the Onmyoji's eyes began calm the young man.

"Don't."

"But."

"Don't."

Yasu let go of his part of the stick and fell to the ground. Mai went to his side and put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Ayako then glanced back at Lin.

"Why can he not?"

"Seven."

Everyone looked at him confused. Lin sighed and began to point his torch at each of the beings.

"One-Two-Three-Four-Five-Six-Seven. Seven students."

All of SPR's faces paled at looking at them. They were all there, every single piano student. This sent a filling to the pit of Mai's stomach and she looked back up to Lin. His face seemed more morbid than usual, and this caused her curiosity and worry to build.

"Lin-san."

"Hm?"

"You know what this is, don't you?"

Everyone turned to him stunned and he sighed.

"Taniyama-san, it is not that easy."

Ayako groaned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Honestly, is this some kind of Chinese curse? If you really are an Onmyoji than you should...,"

"This is not what you think it is."

It all became still for a moment. Lin kept his head low as they all stared at the man. Finally he looked up and his olive eyes turned a darker shade.

"Black Magic. This is very feared and illegal."

"Why, what's wrong with them?"

"Hitogata, they have become hitogatas."

"What do you mean?"

"Their entire bodies have become eloped with the same power as the hitogatas. They are not alive, but neither are they dead. They do not need to sleep, eat or even think. Someone will do that for them."

"Some-one?"

"In ancient times when China was at war within itself people began to become weak. As more and more bodies were brought home, and less people could fish or plow people began to rely onmyojis for a blessing. So began the blessings, to trap a soul into something eternal. Something that could not be destroyed as easily as a regular man. Soon several empires began to prosper until something was brought to the attention of the public. They could not turn back, all of their loved ones were as good as dead. And as they aged it only became worst. Worst to control, worst to obey. There was only one rule they could still remember and followed. Kill, it did not matter what- just kill. The onmyojis had to do something that was never asked before. They had to remove their own blessing. That was the hardest part of all, to kill their own creation that was made to never be stopped."

Lin paused for a moment, allowed them all to take in what he just said. Everything stayed quiet for a moment until Lin turned back to one of the hitogatas.

"Lin-san, are we really going to have to -kill them."

"It is either kill or be killed with these things. But we shouldn't try to engage them tonight. They are more dangerous at night than any other time. We still have a little while to think it over, they are not fully mature yet. This will buy us a few days time. Maybe enough to find the person who cursed it, see how they did it and try to find a way."

John began to look around and suddenly his face turned to pure worry.

"Where is Kazuya?"

They all instantly felt ill and Lin tightened his fists together.

"_I am going to kill him! I am going to kill him and send him to England to be killed again!"_

Soon everyone began to dash throughout the woods to find him. Mai felt more and more fear begin to fill her each seconds.

"_What if it is too late? What if he is still like that? The last time he was possessed he was able to kill us if he got the chance! Will he ever be Naru again? Just- let him still be Naru. Let him stay his egoistic, narcissistic self. Sure it might be annoying sometimes, but it's him. I know it's weird, but it's- it's him. What would it be like without hi..,"_

Mai felt her ankle hit something hard and toppled over.

"Ow why am I always...,"

She turned and saw a black leg with a leather shoe on the end. Her eyes followed up to see Naru laying against a tree with his head hung low and his arms crossed. Mai could not help but smile, it almost looked as though he was sleeping. Suddenly the realization came to her mind and her heart began to pound again.

"Guys!"

Monk was the first to make it through the dense woods.

"Mai what's...,Ookami."

He instantly ran up to the young man on the ground and leaned next to him.

"Naru, Naru- can you hear me."

Everyone by that time began to come one by one to Naru's side. Lin instantly shoved Takigawa out of his way to get to what he is supposed to be guarding.

"Naru," he barked and pulled from the tree. A cracking sound was heard, but nothing was left on Naru's back. Lin's heavy pants began to lessen, and his eyes suddenly became set on the new daunting task.

"Stand up Naru. You are not too far gone."

He tried to balance the young man and then let go of his shoulders. As he did this sent Naru spiraling down to the ground. Lin gritted his teeth together, "_This is great Naru, just wonderful."_

Lin then reached for Takigawa's pack and began to shuffle around.

"What are you...,"

Lin then pulled out a bottle of water and walked back over to Naru.

"He might be stubborn, but he is stronger than he seems. He is not too far gone."

Lin unscrewed the cap and splashed the whole bottle over Naru's face. Suddenly Naru's piercing eyes flashed open and he lunged forward coughing and sputtering the water out. Yasu grinned and patted Naru on the back, "welcome back to the land of the living."

Naru instantly turned to Yasu with a glare and a low growl that made him slip away. He then glared at Lin. His eyes were filled with fury, as water dripped from his hair onto the collar of his shirt. The water gleamed in his hair from the light. Most of his thick raven hair clung to his head, other than a few cowlicks. Mai felt herself blush, but thank's to the darkness noone could point it out. Naru then got up and snatched the torch from Takigawa's hand and observed the woods.

"We have to get back to the school now."

The group looked at him confused.

"Have you forgotten that you were just possessed?"

"Well it is kind of obvious that I did not fall asleep in the middle of nowhere on purpose. We have to get back. The hitogatas..,"

"Wait, do you remember being possessed."

"Honestly, use your brain Mai. I figured it out right before. Now we have to get to the school before he can do anything else."

"He?"

Naru arched his eyebrow at his assistant, causing Mai to think. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"Hiroshi."

"Hiroshi," questioned Yasuhara.

"The jerk piano student, but what does he have to do with this?"

"He has a duel citizenship with China."

Mai gasped and looked at the darkening Lin, "onmyo-ji."

There was a pause among the entire group. All trying to take in what was happening. Naru then turned the torch back down the trail and began to walk.

"We don't have much time."

They nodded and began to follow back down the trail. Once they got to one part their was no question what everyone else was doing. They were looking at every single one of the students in their twisted forms.

John turned to Lin, "er- will they do anything to us?"

"Not without reason or an order. If we do not take anything of their possession they will not harm us without a command."

Soon they came to the pit with winding vines. Naru's flashlight followed up one of the trees, where it lingered there for several seconds. Bou-san past him and turned back to the group.

"I'll go first."

He jumped for the branch and landed with a groan on the other side. One by one each one past with the guys helping each of the girls over until it was only Naru and Mai left. Naru did wait, like before with amazing agility, he made his way to the branch as though it was second nature. Mai sighed, "_showoff, he makes it look easy and he is dressed like that!"_

"Are you coming baka?"

Mai snapped out of it and groaned, "I'm coming, I'm coming. You know this thing really wasn't made for someone to get over twice."

She stepped back and began to run to the branch. As she jumped her heart leaped as well when she realized she jumped too early. Mai began to close her eyes and scream when she felt something brush against her wrist.

"Stay still," Naru said coolly.

Mai nervously looked up to him and nodded. Naru then, without strain brought Mai up enough for her to latch onto the branch. Her heart was pounding rapidly at what her boss just did for her.

"Um- thanks."

He said nothing, his eyes stayed averted from hers the whole time. Once she was secure enough e jumped off.

"_That was weird."_

Mai took a few breaths and jumped off shortly after him. Once she landed she instantly began to follow the light of the rest of the group. Suddenly Naru stopped and the torch slipped from his fingers. Mai looked at him confused.

"Naru- are you okay?"

"I am fine."

"But..,"

"Just go on for a moment. I will catch up momentarily."

"O-kay?"

She turned and began to jog to catch up with the group. Once she was good distance away Naru looked down to his stiffening hand. He slowly opened and closed it to try to loosen it. He sighed and jammed it his pocket. Naru then used his left hand to pick up the flashlight and began to walk down the small dirt path.

Everything had fallen quiet at the woods where the bodies lie. Everything stayed quiet since they left, and no light pierced through the deep woods. Suddenly a low growl was heard and on of it's hands slowly began to crack open and closed. Then it's eyes cracked open to a glowing purple. Another growl began to form as it made a mouth for itself. Only one word echoed in it's head.

"_Find."_

* * *

_FINALLY! I can update! You see guys, I am alive- just a little sore and high of pain pills! _

_Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it sounded wierd or anything, just remember I am still high on pills! (So don't hit me!)_

_Tell me what you think. RxR _

_And remember, the contest is still going on for a place in the story. I will not have a winner until chapter 75, so go back to the last chapter and read it! _

_Like I said- review please *puppydog face* Also tell me what you think is going to happen. I always love reading what people believe will happen in my story. _

_Later!_


	75. Chapter 75 Saving Rena

Chapter Seventy-Five

Case Six

File Four

The continued walking through the forest. They could almost do nothing otherwise from the density of the foliage. Suddenly they heard.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Help!"

They stopped and looked forward to see two figures coming. Mai squinted her eyes to see it better when it suddenly clicked.

"_The twins."_

The two boys ran as fast as they could through the woods, not caring if some part of their suit ripped along the branches. As soon as they were close enough to the team both stopped trying to catch their breath as soon as possible.

"R-rena—she–she."

"Is gone."

"What?"

"Noone can find–."

"Her."

Naru stepped forward to the twins, who instantly straightened up at seeing him.

"Where is Shimizu."

Both of the twins looked at Naru in confusion, but Hikaru was the first to grit his teeth.

"What about..,"

"Where is Shimizu," his voice dropped into a more serious tone, and it reflected in his eyes for Hikaru to see.

"He is outside looking for her, but he has to go on in a few..,"

Naru did not wait from him to finished. He brushed past them and walked to the end of the path and to the open field of the school. As he continued to get close to the school a figure turned around and grinned at him.

"Shibuya-san, help us find Rena."

"Then do tell me where she is."

"Huh."

Hiroshi gave Naru a confused expression and put his hand to the bridge of his nose.

"Look I would tell you..,"

"We are on a time frame, so shall we skip the explanations. You have her, and you are responsible for the disappearances of the others."

"Wha..,"

"A tennis shoe print was found in the woods, and judging by the brand and size of the one you wore when I first saw you it is a complete match. But I can not stand on that one piece of evidence, good thing you left more. You shouldn't act surprised from your own stupidty. Do you remember what you told me during our first conversation?"

"I don't think..,"

"You said that it had an incredible sound. Now how could you have known that unless you had played it. Your fingerprints can easily be found on the keys, along with every other student that went missing. Is it not suspicious how you were capable of playing it without disappearing. Though I could not have brought that together until I found one other piece of evidence, you are half Chinese. Your mother is from Hong Kong to be exact."

"And so what? Everyone has that shoe and where to you get off accusing me of being half anything. And my fingerprints on it? Your fingerprints would be on it too. If you are going to do that you might want to put yourself into retrospect. I am not the only halfer here, am I?"

Naru's body tensed, but after a second he forced himself to gain control.

"This is not about me, now is it? It is about you and how remarkable it is that you know that I played the piano. But that is not the only thing that is unusual about you. I have to admit it is very unusual for you to have your- talents- at such a young age. It is not very common you come by an onmyoji with this talent until at least twenty."

Hiroshi pulled at the collar of his tux, and then lowered his head for a second. It felt as though time paused, but soon enough the boy began to chuckle and he looked back at Naru.

"So what are you going to do? Call the cops? That should be a very interesting conversation. Besides I had every right to do that."

Soon everyone came closer to Naru as Hiroshi seemed to be getting more agitated.

"That scholarship should have been mine last year. But that Suoh, the only reason he won was because everyone thought he was so 'charming'. I was not about to loose to another Suoh, no and she is a first year. This was my very last year. Nobody was going to steal that from me. You did not answer my question Shibuya. Are you going to call the cops?"

"Just because there is no way I can charge you for the bodies does not mean you can not be punished."

A crackling sound was heard from behind and everyone turned around.

"_What is that?"_

An eerie smirk found it's way onto Hiroshi's face. He began to chuckle again.

"Looks like I didn't even have to call them. Have fun you guys, this is going to be the best entertainment of the night."

Shapes began to form as they molted from the shadows of the woods. Lin strained his eyes to get a better look. Two by two purple orbs seemed to be levitating in the darkness. His eyes widened and muttered, "no."

"Li..,"

"Everyone get back to back and do not break it!"

No one argued and instantly did it with Lin in the front. Mai felt her heat begin to pound when something brushed against her right hand. She looked down and saw Naru's hand next to her with the owner staring ahead, not paying attention at all to what was about to happen.

"_Is he okay?"_

Mai could not waste any more time on the thought as she turned the other way in shock. The hitogatas were already right in front of them. Their mouths were gaped open and had wide eyes of a glowing purple. You could hear the hazy sound of their breaths. All seemed to be in sequence, like a mini army.

Suddenly the middle one made the first move and went for Lin. As soon as it did all of the others began to attack. Lin threw the first to the ground as everyone else handled it in their own way. One quickly came over to Mai and her heart began to pound more rapidly. Finally she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She remembered how Naru handled the spirit in the sewer.

"_Steady Mai, don't look away from it. It will not harm you if you do not look away._"

Odd enough it was not Mai's voice that was echoing inside her head. It was..,

"_Naru."_

Suddenly the hitogata's contact broke and it lunged for Naru. Mai instantly began to perform the nine cuts. The being screamed and flailed back with pain searing across it's face.

"_It worked!"_

She did not have much time to celebrate when she turned back to Naru. He had not budged at all from it, his eyes did not even move.

"Ne-Naru."

He did not even flinch. Mai's heart began to surge. She got in front of him on her toes and began to wave her hand in front of his eyes.

"Come on- stop kidding around- please Naru."

Yasu clutched his shoulder in pain from his attacker. As John handled it Yasu bitterly turned to Lin and said, "I thought you said they wouldn't attack unless we took something of theirs!"

Mai's eyes widened and she felt cold.

"Guys, we did steal something of theirs! We stole Naru."

She then turned to see the thing bring it's body up. As it brought it's hand down from it's face Mai saw for a brief second a real human eyes that was horrified. Soon the wood creaked back together and it growled. She looked at it in wonder, but quickly forced herself to shake it away.

"Don't hurt them, their still human!"

Monk finished a chant to send one back for a brief moment, "well they are not really caring that we are human right now!"

The hitogata began to sprint back towards Naru and Mai. Mai quickly turned around and grabbed Naru's shirt.

"Wake up- wake up..,Naru!"

His eyes tightly closed and then opened.

"Huh?"

He looked down and saw how desperate Mai's eyes were. He then looked up to see the hitogata rushing towards them. Instantly he pushed Mai behind him and did a perfect kick into it's jaw. Sending it back even further than before. Mai stared wide eyed at Naru. Remembering he did the same thing a few cases before that.

"_How did he...,"_

The twins were not taking the hits like the others. Hikaru did not really care at that moment. He could only think of Rena. As one of the hitogatas began to pass it suddenly stopped at Hikaru and growled. He squinted his eyes of it and muttered, "Hikari?"

The being then grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the ground. The growling only got louder.

"Look, I'm sorry I asked you out in front of your parents. You were just so cute."

Once again the growling got louder. It tugged even more at his shirt, making it even harder for him to get air. Kaoru tightened his fists and began hitting it.

"LET- GO -OF- MY- BROTHER!"

It turned to Kaoru unfazed by his attacks and threw Hikaru as hard as it could over his head. Kaoru watched in horror as his brother smacked his head against a fountain twenty yards away.

"Hikaru!"

Kaoru instantly began running after him and Lin turned from holding one in a headlock.

"GET BACK HERE," he growled.

He did not listen, he did not care, he still went after his brother. It was everyone for themselves. Naru began backing towards the wall, making the hitogata get farther away from Mai. She tried to come closer to him, but from one look in his eyes. It made her stay still.

"_Naru...,"_

Kaoru made it to his brother as he started to stir.

"Hikaru."

The boy sat himself up to lean against the fountain for support. He began to rub the forming knot on the back of his head.

"I-e'm ok."

Kaoru looked at Hikaru stunned for a moment, but a smile began to take over his face.

"You're alright!"

Kaoru put his arms around his neck and began to shake him around. Hikaru weakly grinned, trying to ignore the pain when he felt something on his sleeve. He looked down and saw the water from the fountain beginning to flow out onto the ground.

"_Something is clogging the drain."_

He pulled himself up to look in the dark water when he saw light hair floating in the water. His eyes widened with terror.

"No."

"Hikaru."

"..,"

"Hikaru, what's wrong!"

He did not answer his brother. Instantly he lunged in the water and pulled out Rena. Kaoru gasped at seeing her.

"R-rena...,"

Water began to fill in both of the twin's eyes. Suddenly Hikaru's eyes hardened and he placed her on the ground.

"No- I'm not giving up on her!"

He began press down on her abdomen with no luck. Anger began to fill the boy, and the fire reflected in his eyes.

"_Your not going that easily."_

He tilted her head back and took a deep breath.

"Hika..,"

Before Kaoru could finish Hikaru placed his lips across hers. He began to slowly and carefully breathing into her fragile body. Instantly she began to cough and sputter. Colour returned to her cheeks as she lazily looked up.

"Hikaru?"

The boy nodded to the small girl. Water instantly filled her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Hikaru's neck and began to cry. Kaoru's eyes softened at seeing this.

"_It is about time for him to find someone other than me."_

Naru continued to back to the wall as they got closer. One by one they left the group and continued to come after Naru. Each step they took was rugged, but in step. Every time Naru stepped back once they stepped even closer.

Soon his back met the cold stone and he looked around at each of the beings. Naru tightened his hands, only he realized he could not move his right hand at all. In the dim light he brought it up to examine it. His hand was incased in a dark wood that he could not move at all. Naru's breath began to get more heavy as he looked at it and he looked back at the closest being and sent a hit towards it with all of his force. The wood shattered from his hand and it fell, sending the ones behind it to fall as well. Naru looked down at his hand and flexed it.

A chuckle came from the corner of the building that was shrouded by the shadows.

"You think that is going to help you? It will grow back soon enough. Face it, you are already one of them. Don't worry, soon you will not remember anything of your life. You will just be one of them. It was your mistake to try my little hex. Now nothing can stop them."

Without warning all of the hitogatas stopped their advances to Naru. They paused for a moment in a straight line. No sound came from them, not even breathing. Hiroshi stepped slightly out of the dark and looked at them stunned.

"What are you doing? Take him!"

"...,"

"Take him!"

"...,"

"I ordered you to take him!"

All of the sudden they turned to Hiroshi at the exact same time. They began to march towards him.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"..,"

"Get away from me you freaks!"

They continued forward until they were close enough to lunge. The beings began to tug at him, and Hiroshi desperately looked at the guy in black. The man he saw showed no fear in his eyes, no pity, no sorrow, no happiness. He was not fazed at it all.

"Shibuya- help me!"

"I SAID HELP ME!"

By this time the withered group came up to Naru's side. Mai looked at the scene shocked. She turned to Naru with pleading eyes.

"Naru, we have to help him!"

Ayako put her hand on Mai's shoulder.

"Have you forgotten all he has done."

"Just because he did all of that stuff does not mean he deserves to die!"

Ayako sighed and looked back at the screaming boy.

"You're right."

Ayako took a few steps closer to the scene when Monk caught her hand.

"Ayako- don't, what if they..,"

"Maybe I can do something. An onmyoji might not be able to stop them, but a shrine maiden might. Besides there are more than enough trees."

Monk groaned and bitterly let go of her arm. Ayako walked to the chaos and leaned down to her hands and joined her hands. She began to say her usual prayer, nothing different than all of the other failures previously. The hitogatas began to tear into Hiroshi with no mercy. Mai gasped and brought her hands to her mouth, "_he is starting to bleed. Come on Ayako, how much more can he take?"_

Ayako then paused for a moment in the middle of the payer and looked around. She then clapped once and said, "take this darkness away from us."

She clapped once again, "take what us foolish mortals should not tamper with. Take the curse away to never return."

She took one final clap and noone could believe their eyes. The hitogatas stopped in middle of whatever torture they were doing. Wood could be heard crackling.

Mai help her breath at watching it, "_what's happening?"_

Suddenly it was almost like an explosion as wood shrapnel was sent hurdling towards the group. Instantly they brought their arms to cover they face as more shrapnel was flying to them. Then, it stopped. Mai carefully brought her hands down and peeped with one eye. Standing before them were seven humans looking around shocked and confused.

Mai's face began to brighten, "everyone look- their back!"

As everyone else did the same most of the faces began to brighten.

"_It's done- it's...,"_

A clapping sound was then heard behind them, and hearts surged as they turned around. A nicely dressed woman in her late fifties stood at the door.

Everyone was thinking the same thing in their minds, "_busted."_

"In all of my years I have never seen something so-so spectacular. I mean stunning, simply stunning."

Hitachi-san then came out and in front of the woman.

"Madam, I can explain this. I really can, I am sorry if...,"

"Sorry? What are you talking about. All of their performances were spell binding. The fear, the adrenalin, the power, the passion, oh I can feel it all right now. You chose the most incredible male lead. So handsome and the control he put over the performance. Yet though he is so striking, something about him is very familiar to me. I must see his record."

"Actually, he does not go to the school here. He was just here to help, along with the others there. The only students here are my boys and the music students."

"Using music students? Very interesting, but I understand, You portrayed them as sufferers of their art and the endless torture they must be bind to."

"Why-yes, yes that is what is is."

"And I must say their costumes were very convincing and with the drama behind this is fantastic. This definitely blows any of Andrew Lloyd Webber's works out of the water."

"So you are not upset?"

"How could I be upset? I have been bragging about them for the past moment. Then again you must be a humble woman after all, but you have shown such creativity at this school that I have not seen in any other. You deserve as much funding as you can get. I will be happy to support your program here. Also I do not think it is fair for only one of your boys to get a scholarship. That is why I am willing to pay for them both."

Hitachi-san looked at the woman stunned, who then threw her a confused look.

"I though you would be pleased?"

"Oh."

She took a low bow to the woman.

"Forgive me, I am very pleased. I am just flabbergasted at your gracious offer. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"It is no problem dear, now I am going to return and I will send over someone tomorrow to discus funding."

Without another word she returned inside to the rest of the oblivious crowd. Hittachi-san turned to the group immediately with hard eyes. Suddenly they softened and she whispered, "thank you."

* * *

Yes- another end to a case! I hope all of you enjoyed it. Don't worry- I am nowhere near done yet. So the woman recognized Naru O_O"- whoops

Now it is time to announce the winner of the next contest, who will be in the next chapter of the book.

(Spotlight comes on)

Rose:*pulls out hat and shakes it* Now will my announcer walk out again.

Naru: I can not believe I am doing this again. *Begins walking to the centre of the stage as the song Sexy Back begins playing.*

Naru:Where is that coming from?

Rose:*Hides boom box behind back* Nowhere...,

Naru:*Glare*

Rose:Okay- look buster the sooner you announce the winner the sooner you get out of here!  
Naru: *sighs* fine *Reaches into hat and pulls out a scrap of paper* And the winner is **Anime0Angel**.

Rose:That's right Anime0Angel- You Won and you get to have a part in the next part of the story! Just Email me within 24 hours and I will put the character of your design in it!

Now for everyone else please review and tell me what you think. I will be waiting!


	76. Chapter 76 Rumor

Chapter Seventy-Six

July Twenty-fifth

11:00am

SPR began to break down base. Well mostly everyone, Bou-san had not been spotted for the entire morning.

"Let's go baka," growled Naru.

Mai turned around to her boss who held most of the shelving.

"Right, sorry. I guess I just zoned out a little."

"Well can you zone out when it is not on my own time."

He then brushed past her to get to the front door first. Mai's grip on the box she was carrying tightened.

"Jerk," she muttered underneath her breath.

"I can hear Mai," called out Naru from outside.

Mai felt her heart begin to pound and her face light up. She then growled and began to follow after him.

"_Idiot Scien- I mean stupid narcissist."_

As she got out to the van Naru took the box from her hands and put it in the back.

"There are only several yards of chords. Once we get that we should be able to leave."

He then jumped out of the van and closed the door. Then he began to walk back towards the door, oblivious to the confused girl.

"_We?"_

Naru suddenly turned back to the girl to her surprise.

"And by we I mean..., look do you want to walk back to Shibuya or not?"

"_Eh- is he a mind reader or something?"_

Naru looked at the expression on Mai's face and sighed, "No Mai- like I said before I can not read your mind. Like there is anything to read in there anyway. You sometimes think out loud."

He then turned back around and continued to walk to the building, leaving Mai to think about it. Suddenly the middle sentence hit her like a load of bricks.

"Hey- come back here! I'm not finished with you- Naru! Are you even listening? Naru!"

A few minutes later, once Mai got to the base everything had cooled down. Naru began wrapping the chords around his wrist when he heard two voices coming down the hall.

"_Oh God."_

Mai brightly turned to the door, while Naru stayed frozen. There stood Hikaru, Kaoru and Rena with her hand hooked into Hikaru's. Mai looked at them puzzled.

"_They seemed more relaxed then usual. Ever since I first met them they just about tackled me anytime I was in the same room with them."_

"Hey Mai..,"

"and Naru, thanks for everything."

At that Naru turned around and Yasuhara got out of his hiding space to do no work.

"Did you just call him Naru?"

Both of them grinned, "yeah I guess..,"

"so."

Rena suddenly let go of Hikaru's hand and ran to Mai. She flung herself around Mai's neck as tears flew from her eyes.

"Whhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- I don't want you to go! Whhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaa"

Mai gave a nervous smile and patted her back.

"It's okay Hana."

Hikaru then came up to the struggling Mai and pulled Hana into his arms.

"Sholilota."

Hana sniffled and rubbed her eyes, "I'm okay, sorry Hikaru, sorry Mai."

"It's okay Rena. And guys is there something...,"

Mai then got nervous about the question and stopped. Both Kaoru and Hikaru smiled at her.

"Something wrong with us?"

"No, there is not."

"It is just last night opened up our eyes."

"And we realized we might need to clean up our acts a little."

Suddenly a loud pop was heard and then a screech. They all turned to a freaked out Yasu, who was standing up from a chair with a popped balloon stuck in his back pocket. The two boys then bursted into laughter. And Mai just gave them a look.

"But Mai we didn't say we will be perfect."

"Oh come on!" wined Yasu as he pulled the balloon out.

"How did you guys even do that?"

"You would be amazed what tricks you would learn in the drama department."

"Drama department," questioned Mai, "why didn't you tell us you two where in the drama department?"

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged. Then both said, "you never asked."

Before she could say anything else both of the twins caught her in their arms.

"We'll miss you Mai."

Mai was at first stunned at this, but then she hugged back, "have fun at your fancy college guys."

As soon as it ended Kaoru reached into his pocket and pulled a scrap of paper out.

"Here you go."

"Hm?"

Mai took it and unfolded it. Once she got a good look at it she could not help but smile. On one side was three doodles of Hikaru, Kaoru and Rena. And on the right were numbers.

"Don't forget to -"

"Call us."

"Sure thing!"

A knock then came to the door and there stood a woman with medium length wavy black hair down to her shoulders. She had a bright smile across her face and was dressed in a black dress.

Mai looked in confusion at the twins who's eyes were wide and their mouths dropped.

"_Who is this lady?"_

"Mum?"

The woman giggled, "what is wrong with you two boys, you are acting like you have never seen your own mother before."

Both then shook their head and turned back to her, "what happened to you?"

"We haven't seen you like this since..,"

"Since..,"

"Your father, I know. I finally got to thinking last night and I realized something. There is not enough fun around here anymore. Art is liberating and creative. How can we call ourselves an art school if that is not in our structure. And by the boys, I am very proud of you. You have shown me what great men you have grown into."

Both of them only gave a humble smile to the woman in front of them.

"_We have her back."_

After a few moments Mai turned to the woman and said, "Hittachi-san, what is going to happen?- With everything."

"Maybe your boss can explain that, he did come up with most of the plans after all."

"Huh?"

Mai turned to Naru, who was stepping closer to the crowd. By this time Ayako, John and Masako were coming back into the room.

"All of the students believe that they were under so much stress they ran out, but forgot it due to an ordinary psychological response to too much stress. The rest of the school, other than those who are in this room believe that as well. No security or police report will be filed on that and no criminal charges of the hitogatas would be placed on Shimizu-san."

"What- so he is just going to get away with it."

"I was not finished Mai, While he will not be able to be charged with kidnaping he can be charged with something else. He was too desperate and too sloppy when it came to Suoh-san and so he will be charged with attempted homicide. The court will be held after he gets out of the hospital for his injuries. From what they know, they think he was trying to run from the scene as Hitachi-san stepped outside and climbed in a tree. The tree branch was too weak and he plummeted to the earth. That will explain the wood in his cuts and the nature of his injuries. It has already been secured for this story to not be told to the students and out of the media's eye."

"Oh- I see. But what about that woman?"

Hittachi-san smiled at Mai, "you sure have an eye for this girl. She believes it was a set play entirely for her. So she will not speak a word of it to the other benefactors."

"So who is she?"

Naru turned to Mai and said, "her name is Amaya Fujioka. She is the wealthiest woman in Japan from her late husband's billion dollar industry. Her son lives in England where he married his wife and is one of the richest men- wrapping at number 14 in the list."

All of the team and the twins sweat dropped at hearing Naru say that.

"_How did he know that? Then again he is Naru, so he must have done research on her, right?"_

After a few minutes they all went outside, where they saw Monk in a crowd of girls telling him they will miss him. As they walked by Ayako forced herself in and grabbed him by his jacket to drag him.

"Let's go lover boy."

"But-but-but-but-but..,"

Most of the team smirked at seeing the scene, when Mai's eyes suddenly widened in horror and she stumped her foot on the ground.

"Come on!"

Yasuhara looked at her confused, "Mai- what's wrong?"

"I have to start school on Monday- I never even thought of that! I need- I need paper and pens and journals and to press my uniform- I don't even have my schedule yet!"

"Mai," called Naru.

Mai calmed down slightly and turned around to him.

"Yes Naru."

"Do not forget the agreement about your schoolwork and SPR. Now get in the van, baka."

He then opened the door and got in, leaving Mai with her eye twitching. John put his hand on her shoulder, "Mai."

She then fell to her knees and placed her hands on her head and screamed, "STUPID UNIVERSE!"

Monday came by in a blur from Mai trying to spend Sunday buying supplies. She sighed once she got to the front of the school.

"_Only two more years to go."_

She then took a deep breath and stepped inside. Already there was the bustle of students and flashes of red, white and blue from the school uniforms.

"_Okay here it goes."_

She continued walking down the hall until she got to the lockers. She found the teacher who gave her, her new key and number. As soon as she found the number she unlocked it and pulled out polished white shoes. As Mai put them on she heard some girls whispering around her and sneaking glances at her.

"_Huh what's going on?"_

She slammed the locker closed and carefully walked by the clique.

"Is that her?"

"Yeah that's definitely her."

"She's an eleventh year, with my sister."

"Oh yeah, I think her name is...,"

Mai stopped by the girl and casually looked at them, "is something going on?"

All of them jumped back at hearing her talk.

One girl said, "no- nothing. Just catching up with some friends before the bell rings."

Mai just shrugged and walked by them. As soon as she was out of earshot the girls breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close."

Mai continued walking down the hall with the event fresh on her mind.

"_That was weird, then again most first days are weird- aren't they?"_

As Mai walked down the hall several students snuck glances at her. And some of them pointed to them when they thought she was not looking.

"_What is goin...,"_

"Mai."

"Huh?"

She turned to the side and saw three of her friends there.

"Kioko, Micharu, Emi- hey guys. Have a good summer.

Kioko and Micharu whispered something to each other while Emi and Mai looked at them confused. Emi walked closer to Mai and whispered, "did something happen that I do not know about. They have been doing that all morning and won't tell me a single thing."

Mai nervously grinned at her friend, "come on Emi- it is probably no big deal right?"

Emi just gave her an 'are you serious look'. Emi had moved there last year and her and Mai clicked instantly. And they had been friends ever since.

Micharu then hissed, "I know, I know."

Both then turned to Mai and this made her more anxious.

"Mai there is a rumor going around, and it is stupid. But we just want to hear your side of the story."

"Why what's going on?"

Both looked at her nervously, suddenly Micharu looked to her right and called, "Emi come here."

"Huh- okay. I guess?"

Once Emi got to over there Micharu cupped her hands around Emi's ear, forcing her to lean in. Mai watched the whole event confused.

"Guys- come on. You can tell me. I'm the same Mai you have always known. I haven't chang..,"

Before she could finish Emi's eyes widened. She then gritted her teeth and clasped her fists together.

"I'm going to kill whoever started that!"

"Emi- easy- easy Emi."

"Emi!"

Emi then snapped out of it and turned to them, "sorry, I guess I am a little high-strung."

"_A little?"_

Mai shook the thought out of her head and returned the matter at hand.

"Well are you guys going to tell me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, how bad could it be?"

The look on their faces broadcasted that answer. A boy from their class ran by them and called out, "hey Keoko, Micharu- we have to fill out our club requirements."

"Now?"

"Yeah, or else Mr. Koboyashi says we would have detention for the first month."

Both were hesitant for a moment, but then they began walking towards him. Mai looked at them confused, "come on- what is it?"

"Sorry Mai."

"We do have to go, Micharu's mom said she can't be late for anything and my dad told me I would have to transfer schools if I did not get on the swim team."

"Bye Mai."

"Bye- I guess."

She then turned to her right to see Emi still standing right next to her.

"Shouldn't you go get a club."

"I don't really care what club I get into. What I do care about right now is you."

"So what is the rumor?"

Emi took a deep breath and looked Mai in the eye, "it is that your landlady kicked you out of your house. Now you are living with Kouki, and you two have been sleeping with each other way before then. But you two broke up during the summer because he caught you cheating with two different guys. And then after about a week of begging he let you back into his house."

Mai just stared wide eyes ahead for a moment, into thin air. Emi waved her hand in front of her face, "Mai- Mai?"

Suddenly Mai snapped back into it with fury in her heart, "WHO STARTED THIS STUPID RUMOR! WHAT KIND OF GIRL DO THEY THINK I AM ANYWAY?"

"So it's not true?"

"NO! DOES THAT EVEN SOUND LIKE ME?"

"I know it doesn't, and so did Keoko and Micharu. That is why they wanted to ask you."

"Why would they even need to ask that?"

"Well...,"

"What?"

Emi sighed, "we did try to go by your flat several times over the summer and you were not there at all. Hardly anyone has seen you around town, but some of my other friends told me they saw you at the mall with some guy trying on hats. Also later some people saw you guys holding each other's ice-cream cones. And one day my family was driving down Shibuya and I saw you talking with some guy in front of a café. You also hardly ever pick up your phone"

"That is because I have been working and being tutored all summer."

"Tutored?"

"We are not going to go into that torture right now. But that guy they saw me with at the mall is my friend Yasuhara. My friend that I have been friends with for about a year. The ice-cream was just us trying each other's to see who's was better. And that guy you saw me with is my boss, Naru. I have hardly been able to pick up the phone because he puts so much work on me I can not even pick up the phone to call The Union."

"Okay, Okay- I believe you. So that was Naru. I thought Micharu was just exaggerating how young your boss was."

"Believe me she is not, but right now I have to go talk to Kou..,"

The bell then rung and a teacher walking down the hall said, "come on girls, get to class. If you are Eleventh years you have to take your career aptitude test today."

"_That's right."_

"I'll see you at lunch Mai."

"Okay- see you."

The rest of the day went like a blur for Mai. The only thing on her mind was the rumor. Nothing else could sink in. As soon as the bell rung Mai ran out of the door and down the hall.

She ran like a mad hatter around the school, ignoring all of the teacher's orders to slow down. She did not stop until a flash of purple entered her vision. His face brightened at seeing her.

"Kouki."

"Hey Mai, how..,"

"Don't talk to me right now just listen! What is with this stupid rumor going around the school."

His face then turned grim and his head slumped down.

"I was hoping it was only the seniors saying it. I caught one of the guys on my baseball team saying it."

"Well what have them that idea?"

"I don't know, the guys are just looking for something to laugh about."

"You mean you know who started it."

"Easy- Easy! I think so, it was some guy on my team that heard the fight and then someone else heard it and added on and then someone else heard it. You know how it goes."

"Look, just fix it."

"Okay- I'll talk to everyone and get it straightened out. Now come here."

He opened up his arms and Mai walked into them. As soon as she did he tightly closed them, "It's just a rumor. We'll solve this."

He then kissed her on the lips and let go, "later babe."

As he walked off another thought came to Mai's head, "_Wait- people think I have been cheating on him with Naru?"_

* * *

_Q_O- oooooooh...,someone's going to get in trouble..., What do you think Naru would say if he found out? Also yes Kouki is eighteen (I messed up one time before), he just flunked and is having to repeat school again._

_PS-REMEMBER THIS STORY IS T AND IT WILL FOREVER BE RATED T. IT WILL NEVER GO UP OR NEVER GO DOWN._

_The part of **Emi** in the story is done by **Anime0Angel**- just keep looking out for your character to jump back into different chapters! And people don't forget I will still hold contests for your own character to get in the story!_

_Okay- remember to review and later!_


	77. Chapter 77 The Perfect Gift

Chapter Seventy-Seven

September Nineteenth

The first half of the semester came and went as did the rumor. Though it might have been gone, but like the heat from summer it is not likely to be forgotten. But for Mai it became out of site and out of mind, especially for her task today. She continued to stare out of the window at her English class when she heard a strong voice call, "Taniyama."

Mai snapped up and looked into the eyes of her new English teacher Mr. Yoki who had a small laser light in his hand.

"Perhaps since it seems that you have enough time to burn you can read these letters off of the board."

"Uh- yes sir."

The entire class then turned their heads to her and she gulped hard. The man then pointed to a letter on the board and turned back to her, "what is this."

"Eh- A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, Eru..,"

"Stop Mai."

"Huh- what's wrong."

He pointed to the letter on the board, "before any of you say a word this is not Eru in the English language. This is one of the most common mistakes when it comes to reading English. But this is more costly than pronouncing a U or O as A. This can change the entire word entirely, and speaking to a native will become even more difficult. They do not understand that the L sound is not in our vocabulary and so there will be no corrections. You did a very good job though Taniyama. I want every student to read an extra chapter in your textbook tonight."

Suddenly the entire groaned and the young teacher sweat dropped and began to show his age.

"Oh come on guys, you know I hardly ever give you homework. And ever since that stiff of a math teacher walked in the principle has become harder on me. Besides if you look at most of the careers you can not get by unless you speak English. You guys got your Career Guide Tests back today didn't you. Taniyama- what is your career?"

"What?"

"I asked you what is the number one career did that exam score you on."

"Um- well you see..,"

"_I haven't even opened it to see like the other people. I was too busy thinking how quick I had to get to...,"_

The bell suddenly rang and everyone began to stand while Mr. Yoki looked stunned. Mai quickly fumbled her book bag on her shoulder and began to dash down the class.

"Sorry Mr. Yoki- I'll tell you tomorrow!"

Mai did not care who was calling for her or standing in front of her. She dashed down the hall and only stopped once she got to her locker. Mai fumbled with the key in the lock and pulled out red canvas shoes. She flung off her school shoes and threw them into the lock and slammed it. Everyone looked at her like a madwoman as she didn't bother lacing the shoes and just stuffed them in the side. Mai then looked up at the clock on the wall, "_oh man, the buss leaves in five minutes and I have to be on it to get there!"_

She jumped up and ran for the door, as she did she slammed into a guy who stumbled to the ground.

"Oh- SORRY," she called back as she began to run down the sidewalk.

Her heart was pounding like crazy and her legs hurt, but she knew she couldn't stop the buss stop was only four blocks.

"_Come on Mai! You have to get there- you have to!"_

Suddenly the buss stop was in her sight, it was so beautiful it almost made her want to cry.

"_I'm here, I'm...,"_

Suddenly the buss drove past her and Mai paused for a moment.

"_Huh?"_

The buss then stopped at the stop and people began to board. Mai shook herself out of her trance and began to run as fast as she could.

"Wait! Wait- Wait for me!"

The doors began to close as Mai smacked the buss as hard as she possibly could. Suddenly it stopped and opened. Mai breathed a sigh of relief. She walked in and showed her pass to the driver. And then she walked to the closest seat and collapsed. The fatigue began to hit her.

"_That is worst than Gym ."_

Before she knew it her stop came and she jumped down the stairs, not caring the door was opened all the way yet.

"_If I am late, it does not matter what I do Naru is still going to murder me!"_

She brushed the thought out as she began walking down the sidewalk for a store. Mai had to go to the other side of Shibuya from where S.P.R. was located. But it was either here or go into Tokyo and come back around three in the morning. Mai sighed as the opened the shop door and a man stood up.

"Hello Miss, what can I do for you."

"I ordered something a few weeks ago and asked for it to be shipped here. It is under Taniyama."

"Oh- right- right of course. I need to go in the back to get it. I will be momentarily. Make yourself at home."

The man walked in the back and Mai walked up to the counter, resting her arms on it while looking around. It was a calligraphy store. All around her she could see small boxes of writing tools and parchments for testing. Card samples for weddings, birthdays and graduations.

"_How does this store stay opened?"_

Mai then heard footsteps and she straightened up. The man came from a dark room with a small box at hand. He put it on the counter and opened the top.

"Is this your order?"

Inside was a black fountain pen that was decorated with silver accents. On the body of the pen it had the SPR logo carved in with silver and gold. Right below it in silver was Shibuya Kazuya written as 渋谷和也 She instantly smiled, "yeah, that's it."

"Good."

He slammed the cover on and slid it back to him, "now that will be six-thousand yen."

Mai's mouth dropped, "for a pen."

"_Now I know how this store is staying opened, they rip people off!"_

"I do not make the prices and you asked for it to be costumed monogrammed."

She sighed and muttered, "ripoff," while she took out her money from her bag. She carefully counted it out wordily, "_looks like I am skipping lunch this week and maru-chan any other time."_

Mai then handed the man the money and he gave her the box. As he counted the money he asked, "do you want me to wrap to put it in a bag or..,"

"No- thanks."

She picked up the pen, and was slightly stunned by the weight. But before he could do anything else she pulled a red ribbon from her bag and tied it around the rim. She slid the pen in her school blazer pocket and ran for the door.

"Thanks for everything!"

Mai began to jog back to the bus stop happily when something came into her vision. The bus had already left and was driving right by her.

"_Not again!"_

She waved her hands in the air and ran down the road.

"Stop- Sto..,"

It then turned a corner leaving her in the dust. Mai paused for a second, with her arms still in the air. She then brought her hands down and tightened her fists.

"Shoot! And I only have..,"

Mai looked up at a clock and her heart sank.

"_Twenty minutes before my shift starts! It's official- the universe hates me!"_

_-''-_

'- _-'

Naru glared at innocent clock in the front of S.P.R. The second hand seemed to moving slower by the second for it to strike six.

"_Where is she?"_

He watched as it finally ticked on the twelve and half a second later the door burst open. And loud pants could be heard. Naru snapped back into grabbing a few files from the closet in his arms. Once she came around, without him even making eye contact he called, "Your late."

"By what?"

"It doesn't matter, the fact it you are supposed to be here on the dot. You were not."

"Bu-"

"Tea and come to my office."

Mai's fist tightened, _"I'll give him something he could really complain abo...,wait- get a hold of yourself."_

"Yes Naru."

Naru turned slightly stunned at what she said. He arched his eyebrow at her as she calmly smiled back at him. He shook his head and went back to his office. He looked down at the files, but none of them registered in his brain.

"_That was new and.., different."_

A knock shortly after came to the door and his young assistant walked in with a silver platter and a grin.

"Here you go."

She placed the platter on his table and put the cup in front of him and grabbed the platter with hers on it.

"Wait -Mai."

"Hn- what is it?"

"Sit down."

"Um- okay."

She nervously sat down as Naru averted his eyes to one of the drawers. He opened it up and pulled out a leather bound book.

"I want you to read the first sentences of this to me and wait for further instructions. She peeped the book open and groaned, _"great- more English." _

"I'm waiting."

"In- the..., year 1878 I took my degree of doctor of medicine at the University of London, and proceeded to Netley to go through the coarse prescribed by the- army?"

"Correct, now did you understand it for the most part?"

"I think."

"Good- I want you to ready this by week's end. Starting now."

"But...,"

"I have to get another file, I better hear you reading when I get back."

He did not wait for an answer. He rose and walked out of his office, leaving an angry Mai. After he grabbed the file and was walking by Mai's desk he could see something protruding from her bag.

"_What is this?"_

He carefully opened the bag to not make any noise and pulled out a large yellow envelop. Carefully pinching the campers he opened it and slid out the thin sheet of paper it was guarding.

"_A career test, what could baka have gotten on this."_

His eyes scanned the bottom of the list from the least likely to the most probable. He was about to put it away when something caught his eye at the top.

"_Investigator fits your personality in the ninety-nine percentile..., it's the highest score she has on anything in here. The rest are thirty-fives and below."_

He looked back at his office where he could hear Mai mumbling the words.

"_Could it be?"_

He walked back to his office barely making a sound. Once he got to the door he watched as she had trouble reading some of the words that were plainly simple.

"_What is she doing?"_

He then noticed her gaze would slip every few seconds to peep through the small slits of the window. An idea came to mind and Naru stepped back into his office, shocking Mai.

"Let's go."

"What?"

He grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and put it on. After he tucked the collar out he turned to Mai and glared at her.

"Didn't you hear me? We are stepping out."

Mai looked at the raven haired man even more confused than ever.

"_Has he lost it?"_

"But what about the office?"

"Lin will take care of that, now get up before I start deducting your pay by how long you sit there..., One..,"

Mai shot up like a rocket and stood up straight.

"Now come on."

_-''-_

'- _-'

* * *

Quickly! Review and go to the next chapter! I decided to not cut the next one short.

But plz still **_review_** -_-'


	78. Chapter 78 A Redo

Attention- I have posted II chapters- 2 chapters. If you ahven't read the first one, please don't read this!

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Eight

September Nineteenth

6:40pm

The presence of autumn was becoming apparent from the bare chill in the air that sidesteps the heat of summer that always begins in the middle of September. Already the sun has begun to set even earlier than before. The sidewalks were becoming engulfed in a soft gold. Leaves still clung to their branches but that could be said for the green. Mai felt a breeze and quickly brought her arms together. After it past she returned to the task she had already made for herself. Mai continued to look at the man next to her to see who he was and what he had done with her boss. Without even moving his head he said, "your doing it again."

Mai looked at him confused.

"You're staring. Did you need anything?"

"Oh- no it is just..., why did you bring me out here?"

"To take you to the park."

Mai felt her cheeks begin to turn red and her heart begin to pound.

"Oh, why is that?"

"Because you have the attention span of a dog and if you keep on staring out of the window to go outside, maybe you can actually focus on a lesson outside. Instead of letting your brain rot...,Baka."

Instantly all of the emotions she was filling drifted away and left on in it's place.

"What? So you just brought me out here to insult me or something! Egoisi...,"

"Before you say one more word, may I remind you that you are out of work right now with pay. And I could just as easily send you back to the office and make you do the files you neglected to do yesterday."

Mai closed her mouth and Naru gave a small smirk.

"_He really gets on my nerves sometimes!"_

Eventually they got to the park and the memories flooded through her head of what happened last time.

"_It's hard to believe that he wants to go to the same...,"_

"Baka."

"Hm."

She saw Naru was already half way through the walk way and was looking back at her.

"Are you coming?"

"Oh- yes!"

She ran out to him as he began walking again. The park's Sukarus have long lost their cherry blossoms, but now they were filled with the new beauty of the brightly coloured leaves. Naru sat down at the nearest bench where Mai uncomfortably took the stop next to him, still leaving a small gap in between them. He put the same book on his lap and opened it onto the second page.

"Now continue reading it."

"Hai."

She leaned over slightly to get a better look at the words and continued to read. There she continued to read, much to Naru's dismay she struggled but she still did her best. As the sun began to set even more Mai continued to lean more over to see the words, when her cheek met the warm- soft cloth over Naru's shoulder. She instantly blushed and shot up.

"_Why am I doing this, I am with Kouki. But that doesn't mean that I can't like him as a friend. But would friends act like that?"_

She began to fugit with the pocket of her school blazer, there she could feel the hard cylinder that she intended to give to him. The wind whistled through her hair when the sunset caught her attention.

"_Wow, it's really pretty."_

"Mai what are you doing?"

She turned back at him and smiled, "nothing? It's just the sunset, it's so pretty- what do you think?"

He just arched his eyebrow at her and she sighed and turned back around.

"You know what's one of my favourite parts of Fall? It means that Winter is around the corner and then everything melts away to spring and summer. And then it starts all over again. A lot of people don't like winter because of how cold it is, but a lot of people don't like summer I guess. Shouldn't you like all of them, even if you hate one you should think your favourite is around the corner. So- none of them are really ever gone."

The began to blow again and Mai turned around as the wind tossed her hair. The setting sun left a honey colour glowing against the dark brown, and a twinkle in her eye. While her skin almost glowed from feeling the light of day, that was shining the most around her face.

"What do you think Naru?"

The gentle pounding in his chest began to gain speed and power. His entire body stiffened, while a surprising feeling built in the pit of his stomach. As his pause lengthened her smile only broadened.

"It's okay if you don't answer today is your day anyway."

"My day?"

She then pulled out the pen and put it in his hand where he looked at it becoming more confused.

"Happy Eighteenth Birthday Naru!"

The wind gently blew his raven hair in his face, hiding his lightly pink cheeks. His thumb traced across the ribbon and down to the bottom of the pen.

"Naru- do you like it."

"...,"

"Naru?"

"How did you know what day it was."

He had done his best to keep SPR from ever knowing about it, for over a year that completely worked- until now.

"Don't worry- I didn't tell anyone else."

The feeling only strengthened, and his grip tightened around the loose cloth from his jacket.

"_Mum- Dad have been calling me all today and Lin is just waiting to see when I am calm enough to give something from Madoka. Even after Gene it is the same routine, they just pretend it doesn't happen today! If they think it makes the memory slip away from me then they should really check my memory bank. September Nineteenth is symbolic with __corpse__. And she comes around and just gives me something that she has no right to nor the money to do so. Why would she even give me something like this, the weight, the engraving. She didn't just pick it up from a convenient store."_

His finger traced of the emblem and the name.

"_Why do I feel like a jack..,"_

"Naru?"

"Hm?"

"Did I send it end to spelt wrong or something. If so I can get it fi..,"

She reached for the pen and he flicked his hand over for her to not get it.

"No!"

Mai looked at him stunned by his reaction. It took Naru a minute to realized what he had just done and he turned back to Mai with a cooled facade.

"I mean, it is fine."

"Good- I'm glad you like it Naru. Or how about Kazuya- you did say Naru was annoying. So why don't I call you Kazuya today."

His hair hung over his eyes as he glanced back down at the pen, "don't."

"What?"

"Naru is- fine."

"Oh...,"

"_Is he actually trying to be nice to me? Well whatever he is doing it is weird."_

Mai sat back on the bench and looked around. After a few minutes she finally decided to speak up, "wow the park is so pretty. I don't get why I haven't been out here. I haven't been out here since...,"

She tensed once she realized what she was saying, "_maybe he didn't notice."_

His head stayed low, but that did not damper his awareness.

"Since you were out here with me in the spring."

"Um- yeah...,"

"_Whoops."_

"You actually remember that Naru?"

He nodded, "of– course.., you made me do that interrogation."

"Hey- it was not an interrogation."

"It might as well have been, the look on your face said it all. You were spending so much time thinking of every question."

Mai felt herself sink into bench as she began to blush, "oh- so I did."

After a few awkward moments Mai straightened up in the bench.

"I want a rematch."

Naru looked up at her and her face said it all.

"I am serious Naru. Let's do it over- it didn't turn out that well."

"It was not my fault you kept choosing stupid questions."

"What? YOU WERE THE ONE...,please Naru and how about this. We ask each other five questions and that is it. No insults to any question"

He arched his eyebrow, "five questions, no insults and we are done?"

"That's right- see I'll go first. Now let's see.., um..., well.., How long have you- playedthepiano?"

She nervously looked up at him as his piercing gaze lingered on her. Finally turned forward and stared off in the distance.

"_He might not..,"_

"Six."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear m...,Six Mai. I was six years old when I started to learn how to play. So that means I have been playing the piano going on twelve years."

All of her nervousness flooded away and was replaced with a smile at the black clad man.

"You see, that wasn't that har..,"

"Have you forgotten ba..., Mai? Now you have to answer one of mine."

"Eh?"

She sweat dropped at hearing that and the colour drained from her face, "_he might not be smiling, but it's like he is getting too much joy from this. It's freaking me out."_

"When I first met you, you were telling ghost stories. How long have you done that and why?"

"Hey- you asked two questions!"

"No, they are both in the same sentence so that counts as one question that just so happens to have two answers."

"If you think..,"

"_His birthday, his birthday, his birthday, his birthday- this is harder than I thought it was going to be."_

Mai leaned back and gave a calming sigh.

"Why did I start doing that with my friends, anyway? Oh- I remember why my mum."

"Your mother?"

She grinned at him, "that's right when I was little I used to be so scared of everything. Anything that went bump in the night I would always want my dad, I can't remember much about him- but I can remember I always felt safe when I was next to him. When he died I didn't understand it and I was terrified of everything and I wanted my mum to comfort me the way he did. But my dad was the one who would bring in money for us. So my mom had to get two full time jobs and one extra on the side. I didn't realize how much money we had yet and why we had to move several times, but I did know I couldn't be so scared and depending. So I made myself read anything scary or when my mum was around get her to tell me a scary story. I thought it would make me get used to them, but I was wrong. I went beyond getting used to them, I loved them. In my last year of primary school I began to realized how much more important it was to stay out of my mums hair. So I started thinking of ways to prolong me from coming home or eating at a friends house. She always made sure I would be able to eat, but I hated seeing her starve herself for me. No matter how many people asked if they could help she would always smile and say 'we'll get by.' We did get out of a lot of close calls because of her, but about a year before she died I starting staying after school with some friends to tell ghost stories. This might sound weird, but they were comforting in a way. And they still were a comfort after she died."

Her smile stayed the same throughout the story as she looked forward. Mai then turned back, "does that answer is Nar..,"

"How?"

"Huh."

Naru kept his eyes locked on the ground.

"How did you lose her?"

"Oh- one day she got a cough. It was around spring so she told me it was just allergies and would go away soon. It didn't, it only got worst. Soon I could hear her coughing for minutes at a time in the middle of the night. I kept on telling her to go to the doctor, but she would always say she was fine. I knew it was because she didn't want to take off any work, but she began to look weaker and weaker. I begged her to go so she finally went. The doctor told her she had whooping cough and I could have it so they put her in quarantine as they checked me out..., one of the nurses told me my mum was more worried about me than her own self. I didn't have it, but they had to keep my mum in the hospital. The doctors had never seen a case so severe, but everyday both her and the doctors would tell me 'don't worry I'll pull through.' One day in the middle of history class a teacher asked me to come to the door, my mother passed in the hospital. Her heart just stopped beating..., I just wish I could have told her I loved her. Everyday when I would get there after school I would say I love you and the day she passed I couldn't tell her only last time I loved her..., so I think you know the rest of the story."

Her smile brightened, "did I explain it good enough Naru? I guess it is my turn- huh?"

"_How can she do this? She lost both of her parents and she is able to smile like this. No one would look at her an automatically think about what kind of life she has lived. Even through both of the stories she could keep a smile on her face while telling me this. What gives her a reason to smile like that everyday, to be so optimistic on life...,"_

"I got it, why take a risk and drive before you were eighteen?"

"_What, oh that's right. Japan's driving age. I had gotten my permit for England right before coming here."_

"For conveniences sake."

"Oh that's it? Well I guess you don't have to worry about that anymore since you are eighteen now."

"..., I suppose...,"

"Then- how did you get a car before turning eighteen?"

"Actually, Lin just went to a dealership and bought it."

"_I have ridden or driven in just about any car I wanted to be in. I might as well have gotten corvette."_

"I thought you said you bought it with your own money."

"I did, that is why it is cheap."

"Cheap?"

Naru then realized what he had said, "_oh crap- maybe if I change the subject...,"_

"Why did you put S.P.R. on your school contact form?"

"How did you..,"

"You might want to think before you count that as your fourth question."

"Fine- aren't you supposed to put a work contact on..,"

"But the man on the other line did not ask for the boss at first. He asked for a parent or a guardian, it does not take a genius you put S.P.R's number on the form for guardians. Now explain."

Mai brought her knees to her chest on the bench and softly looked down, "I don't know? Yasuhara is in the middle of college. Ayako works a few hours away at a hospital and Bou-san is on the road sometimes. Masako is too young and John might be leading a prayer service. I guess I can always count on Lin or even you being there if something happened."

"_Count on me?"_

Once again everything was quiet between the two.

Finally Naru took a deep breath, "Mai."

"Yes?"

"...,How come - do you act like an air head all the time?"

"I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO NO INSULTS YOU NARCISSISTIC PIG!"

She got up and took one step when something caught her arm.

"Mai- wait. I-I didn't mean...,"

"You just...,"

"I meant to say how come you zone out all the time. Just- stay."

She sighed and looked at Naru's hand holding onto her arm for her not to slip away. She felt blush creep back on her face as she looked back Naru. Naru's hand then awkwardly dropped as she took her seat next to him.

"It's just something I do. How many times do you stop to think about stuff. Life, friends, work, what is going to happen next. How you are going to do something or say something without making a complete fool out of yourself. But it seems you always find something to say about me. Most people think of the world as just walking through a tunnel until you get to the light on the other side. By that time they never really think about how much they missed, but could have seen if they stopped and looked out a window. Sometimes you just need to stop and think, sort through things- stuff like that."

"...,"

"Well Naru, say something."

"That was er- a very different answer."

"So what, you think just because I am two years younger than you that means I can not act grown? Or is it that I am not as grown as you? Take your pick."

"That is not what I meant, it is just...,"

"Just face it- I'm not fourteen anymore so you don't have to treat me like I am! Now it's my turn!"

"_Yes very mature way to call out Mai...,"_

"Remember, after this you only have one more question- so chose carefully."

"Alright- Alright already."

She then began to get nervous again, "_what should I ask?"_

"Go on."

"How...,tall...,are...,–you?"

Mai felt herself sink again while Naru peered down on her.

"Out of all of the questions you had to ask that?"

"_Here it comes."_

She felt her face turning red.

"Now let's see here- about 188 centimeters, or six foot two inches. That I can figure, what I can't figure is what compelled you to ask that."

"I'm sorry- I panicked. I guess you are right about me being an air head- yup air head Mai."

She began to nervously laugh and tap on her head with her knuckles.

"_This is so embarrassing."_

Suddenly Mai stopped when she saw different spark in Naru's eyes. There is lingered longer than expected and as the wind picked up a warm smile crept across his face. Mai felt the blush strengthen on her and she tucked some of her hair back while the wind made it go wild much like her heart right now. The feeling began to strengthen in Naru's body and crawl over every part of him. He then dropped the smile and cleared his throat, "you know you still have one question."

Mai jumped up slightly, "oh right- so...,"

"So...,"

The world around them began to become closed off to them as they slid even closer. Naru's emotions strengthened with his heartbeat and an urge kept playing with his mind as he looked at her lips.

"I was wondering if...," she said barely above a whisper

"Yes..,?"

Their hands that were resting on the bench slid closer until their bare fingertips touched. Instantly Naru felt charged and lost everything in his mind.

"If that...,"

"Yes?"

"...,"

Slowly both of them leaned both of their bodies closer. Naru tilted his head as they became closer. Mai felt his skin brush against hers and sent chills up her spine that responded with shivers.

"Yes...,?" he breathed.

The edges of their upper lips barely touched when a familiar voice called, "Naru."

He instantly snapped away, but was still slightly dazed by the whole event.

"I have to go...,"

"..,"

He picked up the book and slid the pen in his breast pocket then began to walk off into the distance, leaving Mai behind.

As Naru came out of the glare of the setting sun a brief smile crept across Masako's face.

"I thought I heard you. What were you doing?"

Naru's mind flashed back to what happened only moments ago and said, "reading. What are you doing?"

"I made plans with you last week for your birthday. Any girlfriend would."

"While you can force me to go on a date, you will never be my girlfriend Miss. Hara."

Masako ignored the blow to her ego and grabbed his arm, "you don't think you are going to scare me off that easily?."

Naru's body tightened, but he involuntarily began to walk with the medium. As he began to walk the farther he stepped from the park a dull ache formed deep in the pit of his stomach and that refused to go away. Where he the pen was almost burned against his skin.

"_What did I just do?"_

* * *

Well either Masako or Kouki always get away and in case you guys are wondering. The way the sun is setting Masako could make out Naru, but no Mai. It also helps that until the last second he was talking normally, so she did not hear Mai's voice. And that is why Masako does not know that he was with Mai.

Tell me what you think? Oh an review if you want a very..., dramatic set of chapters after this..., Also review to tell me what you think is going to happen next.

Also can he believe Naru not only did it once, but twice? Someone really needs to give him a relationship manual.

I will have the next chapter up soon, so later!


	79. Chapter 79 My Problem

Chapter Seventy-Nine

December 5

Mr. Yoki smiled brightly at all of his students.

"Well for my first year of teaching it was incredible. I can not wait till I see all of your bright and shining faces come spring. Just remember- party first of the year."

Most of the class cheered.

Tell- no one. I wrote down on the back of your final exams what each of you needs to bring. You know, just in case one of you failed you still have some reason to keep the paper. Now I will begin to pass them out."

He started on the right side of the room, while Mai was on the far other side with her eyes shut and her fingers crossed.

"_Please let me pass, please let me pass, please let me pass...,"_

As Mai could hear her teacher's footsteps pass by her desk her heart began to pound more rapidly. He only stopped one second and a small paper brushed by Mai's hand that felt almost like a knife. She kept her eyes tightly closed through the whole time, still refusing to open them to see her grade.

Once Mr. Yoki got back to the front of the class his grin broadened.

"Congratulations, every single one of you passed."

"_Passed?"_

Mai peeped one eye at the paper and looked at the red marking on the top. It had one-hundred scribbled across the top with an English 'A+' to the side. Mai opened her eyes stunned and picked up the paper.

"_I got a perfect score?"_

Suddenly all of the feelings of anxiety left her and was replaced with happiness.

"_I passed- I PASSED!"_

The bell then rang and all of the students crowded around the door, trying to get out first for their break. Mai happily folded the paper carefully into her satchel and swung it over her shoulders.

"_I can not wait to show N...,"_

"Taniyama-san."

Mai turned around to her teacher.

"Yes Mr. Yoki?"

"Would you come here."

"O- kay?"

She walked to his desk and he pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper.

"I need you to spell some things out for me."

"But, 4-D has clean...,"

"You are excused from that by me. I just really need you to do this."

"Did you miss grade my paper?"

"No- no, it is just I have to check a few things. Now the words I call out in English write them down, and don't worry about spelling. Spell them your best."

"Alrighty?"

"Now spell Plow, Signaled, Marvelous, Honor, and Advisor."

She began to scribble each of the words on the paper and handed them back to her teacher who read them carefully.

"_Plough, Signalled, Marvellous, Honour, and Adviser_."

He carefully put the paper and pulled out some pictures.

"Tell me what you think each of these items are on the list in English."

"Pushchair, Elastoplast, Pants, Oven Cloth, Lounge, Sofa, Tea Trolley, Telegram, Trousers, Motorway, Lift, Chips, Caravan, Biscuit, Arial?"

Mr. Yoki looked back at the final picture of a television antenna and back at the girl who had a growing look of confusion on her face.

"I want to ask you a few questions in English and you give me an answer."

Mai nodded and her Teacher then sat down.

"How would you like your coffee?"

"Black."

"When you think of amusement parks what is the one ride they have throughout the park?"

"A big dipper."

"If you go to an airport for another country where would you go to exchange your money?"

"Bureau de change."

"What do cleaners use to hold up clothes?"

"Clothes pegs."

"What is the next holiday after Christmas?"

"Boxing Day."

"Where do you go to fill up a car?"

"A petrol station."

"What do you do in gym before you exercise?"

"Get knocked up- Mr. Yoki why are you doing this."

"Hold on one second Mai, I have one more question."

"Fine."

"What is rain made out of?"

"Water."

Mr. Yoki got a stunned, but amazed look on his face.

"Unbelievable, I was right."

"Right about what?"

"Mai how many times have you been in my class?"

"About a month because of work."

"And how were you able to keep up?"

"My b—friend helped me."

"Is she from the UK?"

"She-UK- what?"

Mai looked up at the clock and her heart sank

"Oh- I have to go."

"But T..,"

"See you next year Mr. Yoki. Have a good New Year!"

She quickly picked up her bag and dashed out of the door, away from her teacher. As soon as she was out of earshot she breathed a sigh of relief.

"_He might be a cool teacher, but I swear he is off his meds sometimes. She? No Naru taught me and UK- what does that stand for again? Maybe I can get Naru to tutor me in Geography next year. Now I have to get to work."_

Naru awaited in the shroud of his office looking at the door and the clock right next to it. After a few minutes he sighed and looked down to what stayed balanced on his leg. There rested the pen that Mai had gotten him months ago. Only a handful of the events from the park he chose to remember or even recall. He could recall Masako calling him, but nothing in the seconds before. He could feel though, a brush of skin and nothing else. Naru then took a deep sigh.

"_I only went out there to make Mai read, then she got off topic. I did not want to hear anything after the fourth question and so I blocked everything until I heard Miss. Hara. That is what happened, nothing more- nothing less. Mai not mentioning it should confirm it."_

He looked back down at the pen and the words began to fade from his mind.

"_Nothing more, nothing less."_

The door then clicked open and Naru shoved the pen in his desk and called out for tea. There he awaited until a small knock came to the door.

"Opened."

It slowly creaked open, brining a small of stream into the room. Mai carefully walked in, setting the platter onto his desk. Naru could see a nervous look on her face as she fidgeted with the strap of her satchel.

"Is there a problem?"

Mai opened the bag and produced a single piece of paper from it and pit it on Naru's desk.

"_What do we have here?"_

Naru rose and picked up the piece of paper, Mai carefully came to the side of his desk. He began to unfold it and it took his eyes a second to adjust to the red markings.

"_One- hundred percent?"_

Naru turned to the girl to his left who was smiling brightly.

"I passed English and I am on track to graduate!"

Before she could think she wrapped her arms around the black clad man.

"Arigatou- Naru- Arigatou!"

She lingered there for a moment, but then her eyes shot open- realizing what she was doing and dropped her arms. She embarrassingly looked up at her boss.

"S-sorry Naru."

He did not respond to it, he only stood frozen in his spot with his hair hung low in his face.

"Naru?"

"Go study, just because it is a holiday does not mean that you are not going to prepare for the coming year."

"Hai!"

Mai grabbed her satchel and began to walk for the door. Before she closed the door she turned back to Naru, who was still frozen in his spot.

"Thank you Naru, I am serious."

She then closed the door. Naru stood there for several more moments when he grabbed his collar and tugged at it. He then grabbed the tea on his desk and gulped it down.

"_I have to talk to Lin about the heat, it feels like it keeps getting warmer in here!"_

_-''-_

'- _-'

December Eight

Mai sat at her desk, in the front of S.P.R. It had been a few days since school had gotten out and she was looking at the weather page on her computer.

"_Neat- it says that the first snowfall will start in a few hours and it might be really hard. Cool- it would be fun if I could get Na...,"_

The door then rang open and Mai sprung up.

"Hello, welcome to S.P.R- My name is...,"

"I know who you are. After all what kind of boyfriend would I be if I did not know who my own girlfriend is."

Mai brightened up, "Kouki?"

A figure then came from behind the Soujo screen with a big smile on his face. Mai smiled back, "Kouki- it's you."

He held out his arms and Mai ran into them. He grinned and rubbed the top of her head playfully.

"What are you doing here?"

He dropped his hands and shrugged, "wanted to see you- you know see your job and stuff. And ask you if you wanted to come with me."

"Where?"

"There is this new club opening up in Tokyo called The Beat. I know a guy and we can get in."

"That's awesome- but are we old enough to get in?"

"Don't worry about that, just dress nice and I am sure no one would ask."

"But- I don't have anything to where."

"Why not call up someone and ask if they have a party dress?"

"But wouldn't that..,"

Kouki then gave her puppy dog eyes, "come on Mai."

She sighed and looked at his face, "alright."

"Yes!"

Mai picked up the phone and dialed the number. After three rings a familiar voice answered, "moshi- moshi."

"Ayako."

"Mai? Well how are you doing?"

Mai nervously looked at Kouki and held the phone back up to her ear.

"Is there a way that you could have an old party dress?"

"What is this about Mai?"

"I have a date with Kouki- and I kind of have nothing to wear...,but I promise I will pay for it and- and"

"Mai- Mai, it is fine. I would love to help you out..., I think I might know the perfect one. I will stop by S.P.R and give it to you."

"Um- thank you Ayako."

"You don't have to thank me- I would love to help you. I should be there in about an hour."

"Okay- I'll see you then."

"Ja ne."

"Ja ne."

Mai hung up and turned back to Kouki.

"_I never had to that before."_

"Thanks Mai- you rock."

"So what do you want to do now."

He shrugged once again, "I hardly get to see you- so maybe talk before she gets here."

"Okay."

Naru continued to scribble in a file on information for a possible new case.

"_So it is a resort on the coast, and the hauntings are residual. No one has seen a ghost, but several people have claimed to be possessed to do things they would not do in their right minds. A murder occurred here in..,_"

He then heard a giggle come from the lobby.

"_Mai?"_

He carefully capped his new pen and walked out of the door. Once he got to the front his heart dropped. Mai sat at her desk with Kouki sitting on the edge talking to her. Instantly his body tensed and he took a deep breath. Naru then walked in, and once Mai saw him she stopped in mid sentence. Naru did not make eye contact with either of them, he walked to the extra closet and pulled out some extra files and came back to the room.

"Hey Naru," said Kouki rather amused.

Naru sent him one single look that said it all about him calling him Naru.

"What- I thought that was your nickname."

"Get off the desk."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me, that is company property so I own it. And you have no right to sit on it."

"Okay-okay jeez."

Kouki pushed himself down and jammed his hands in his faded blue jeans.

He then made his way for the couch.

"And you have no right to sit their either."

"Come on Man! What am I supposed to do?"

"Get out of my office."

"Naru...,"

Naru sent a solid glare towards Mai, putting her in her place. He then put himself in Kouki's line of vision to look at her, "that's right- she is still on the clock and is on my own time."

Kouki groaned and put up his hands, "Okay- Okay fine- I'll leave in just a second."

He brushed past Naru and went behind Mai's desk where the young girl was now standing.

"Later babe."

He tiled her head up and forcefully placed his lips on hers.

"Remember- party- The Beat- I'll be back soon to pick you up and then we are heading for Tokyo."

He then flipped his jacket over his back and walked out before Mai could say a word to him.

"_That was...,"_

Naru's office door then slammed shut, causing the rest of the building to tremour as Mai's ears rang from the sound of it.

"_I better go check on him."_

Mai walked to the door, but she could hear his deep pants before she could even get to the door. She opened the door to what seemed like an even darker room. From the clouds rolling in for snow it had stopped all small light coming in from the window. There Naru sat in his chair, spun around from the door.

"Naru?"

"Get Out," he barked in perfect English.

She was taken back by how high his tone was, but she stood her ground.

"What's the matter with...,"

Naru spun around and got out of his chair. An intensified look was in his eyes that was almost a cross of genius and madness.

"What's wrong with me ? Well let's just look at the whole bloody universe and find out!"

His speech had become engulfed with broken Japanese and English- but one of the things that startles Mai the most was his accent. It was nowhere near Japanese, but sounded entirely like how he would speak English. His heart was beating rapidly and it echoed in his mind. Every part of his body was beginning to fill with anger. It wouldn't be too long until he lost it.

"You're scaring me."

"Brilliant- then get out!"

"Okay what's your problem?"

"My problem? You honestly want to know what my problem it girl?"

"Yes!"

"My bloody problem is you!"

* * *

Yes! Cliffhanger! Remember to stay tuned boys and girls for what is going to happen. Without giving too much away you will not be dissapointed after several chapters! Just remember- if you don't read you won't know! Just remember that as you continue reading.

RxR and I will have the next chapter up soon.

So review and tell me what you think and your ideas on what is going to happen!


	80. Chapter 80 Beginning of the End

Chapter Eighty

It was like all of time had slow down. Nothing could be seen between the two, but their eyes. The only thing that could be heard were Naru's deep breaths. Every single part of him was filling with exhilarating energy that stressed his heart. He was slipping fast and he knew it, but not one ounce of him cared anymore. Once that started every single ounce of his sanity was lost and there was no going back. Mai bit down on her lip and contemplated walking out, but she stood as she did before.

"Look if this is about Kouki..,"

Naru gave an evil smirk that was no where near happiness but hollowness.

"What, just because he was in my office and was forbidden..,"

"What do you mean 'forbidden- since when has he not been allowed here?"

"Since Today!"

"You're not being fair!"

"I don't have to be and that little 'party'- you are not going to take one step into it!"

"What did you just say?"

"I will say it slow this time to fit your mental capacity Baka. There- is- no- way- you- are- go- ing..,"

"What gives you the right to say that!"

"I don't have to give a reason- I am your boss and that is final!"

"Why are you treating me like a baby!"

"I wouldn't have to treat you like one if you didn't act like one!"

"Oh- so I am the baby when you were the one acting like- acting like a- BRAT!"

"So I am a brat now, am I half wit?"

"I'd rather be that than an egoistic, Narcissistic Pig that thinks he is a god!"

"Well at least I made myself something while you just whine about every single little thing!"

"At least I don't compliment myself to feel important!"

"Well at least I am important!"

"To who- yourself?"

"More than you could ever be, no matter how much you pretend to be okay all the time?"

"What are..,"

"You're father died in a car crash- your mother died of an illness- big whoop! Who would even care about it in this world!"

"How can you be so crue...,"

"How can I be so cruel? The world is cruel!" The sooner you grow up and realize that the sooner you can move on with your miserable life!"

"If you are going to talk about a miserable life, you might want to open your eyes Mirror Boy! You only smile like two times in a year!"

"Miserable life- my life became miserable when I hired the walking charity case!"

His voice seemed to echo in the office, and as soon as it stopped everything fell to silence. Again all that Mai could see was the fury in his dark blue eyes. It felt like all of the fury, all of the anger, all of the sadness, all of the bitterness that the world could offer just had been dumped in his body. Though minutes past and neither one said a word, but Naru's words still lingered in Mai's head. Each one hurt, each one stung, each one he could never take back. Her eyes began to sting and she dashed out- before he could say another word. Mai got to her desk and got on her knees, taking deep breaths- trying to keep the tears from coming down.

"_I can't cry- don't cry. I can't cry in front of him- I can't. I wish I never saw him, I wish I never met him and I wish I never fal- fallen for.., No-no I can't love him! I can't even be his friend! I just can't. I- I hate you! I hate you Naru- I hate you Kazuya- no I hate you Shibuya-san! I never want to see your face again! Why did I even like you in the first place- you are arrogant, narcissistic and your favourite pass time is to hurt me. Well you did a very good job this time- I am through! It was a mistake to say I loved you and it would be a mistake to cry over you. I shouldn't be sad- he can think whatever he wants about me. After all I don't like him at all- come on Mai! Don't cry- remember tonight is going to be fun, and I can have fun without him. I don't need him- I never needed him at all! I am done!"_

The front door then rang open and Ayako called out, "Mai."

Mai quickly stood up, unfazed by what happened moments ago.

"I'm right here Ayako."

Ayako quickly came around.

"There you are- I came sooner than I thought. There is a storm coming- and I do not want to be caught in it."

She had a bag swung over her shoulder with another one at hand.

"Is that the dress?"

"That's right- now come on."

"Bu..,"

"You are like a little sister Mai. You did not honestly think I was going to let you off the hook with getting ready."

Mai smirked, "thank you Ayako- here we can go into the back room. There are some extra chairs in there."

As they past Naru's opened office door neither of them payed attention to him. He stayed in the same position- unmoved and still had every little emotion go through his body.

_-''-_

'- _-'

Time past and then the back door opened again. Ayako was the first to come out carrying whatever remained. She glanced to her left and saw Naru in the same position Mai had left him.

"_Jeez- what's got him mad?"_

She then turned back around, "come out Mai."

Naru heard the door slowly close and footsteps clog down the hall. Suddenly a girl came in front of the doorway he did not recognize. She now looked older wearing a golden part dress with a flower necklace and gold high heels. Her face was perfect and clean of any slight imperfections with a pure powder. Her lips had darkened and around her eyes was a glossy gold that had dark long eyelashes to bring you into her eyes. Her dark hair was wavy and half covered her bare shoulders. And there was no unconditional idea that any man could not have that knew how beautiful this girl was.

"Mai- I think your date is here."

The girl looked in Naru's office and nodded, "goodbye- Shibuya-san."

Her face held no emotion as she talked to him- there was no emotion she could give him. Her attitude was as dark to him as his to her. Just as soon as Naru saw her she disappeared out of his line of sight. Mai continued to walk to the door and once she opened it a gust of wind blew in and she shivered.

"_Wow- it's really cold."_

Mai looked down the stairs and saw Kouki with his arms crossed looking up at her. He was wearing a pollo shirt with a vest. Over that was a leather jacket. He had wore red skinny jeans with beat up skater shoes. As soon as he saw her a smile crossed his face.

"Mai- you're hot!"

She smirked at him and came down the stairs carefully. Kouki pulled out from behind his back his old brown leather jacket and handed it to her.

"You are going to need this."

Mai took it and examined it, "why is that?"

His right hand brought a bright yellow helmet in front as well.

"You might need this too."

Mai's face brightened up, "seriously?"

Kouki nodded and pointed to a motorcycle parked across the street. It was purple and white with Yamaha written across the side.

"I told you I was going to give you a ride- wasn't I?"

"Yeah- but...,"

"No buts- get on before Naru gets out and busts up the fun."

Mai looked back at the building and looked back at the building. Kouki looked at her confused, "what's wrong."

Mai shook her head and smiled, "nothing. Just don't talk about Shibuya-san. I took care of something I should have a long time ago."

"You- have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that- now let's go!"

"Good with me!"

They ran across the street and Mai quickly zipped up the jacket that was obviously too bid for her. As she put the helmet on Kouki swung he leg over the side and started it up.

"Alright- get on Mai."

Mai adjusted the helmet and clumsily got behind Kouki. She took one step at S.P.R and muttered , "bye."

"You- say something babe? You know what? Never mind hold on tight!"

Snow began to fall to the ground as Kouki kicked off. Mai quickly lunged to put her arms around him. Kouki smiled and kicked the bike up for her to hold on tighter and rode off.

During this whole time Ayako kept the door open as she watched them drive off. She then sighed and called back, "you two have a good new year if I don't see you before then!"

She closed the office door, leaving Naru and Lin behind. Naru heard it, and every other little word they spoke outside down to them driving off. A strange feeling erupted in his heart and it was only getting stronger with every beat and every breath. It was painful- worst than when his heart would give out. Because he knew there was no escaping it. As the feeling strengthened so did his anger. Moments past in the dark when Naru finally brought his hands to his mouth and yelled, "And I never want to see you again either!"

Naru looked around him and looked in front of him.

"_Stupid desk!"_

He put his underneath the centre and flipped it. It landed on it's back and sparks flew around the room from the computer a allowing a single bit of light until they faded away. In the dark an idea suddenly came to mind, he yanked one of the drawers out of the desk and it's contents flew everywhere. Naru did not care, he only cared about getting one thing. He reached into the base and pulled out a flight ticket he had been saving for over a year.

He then jumped over what remained of his desk and went for the door of his office. Once he stepped out he saw Lin leaning against the wall.

"And just where do you think your going Noll?"

Naru's fist tightened and he pushed himself past Lin.

"Get your coat- we are leaving."

"You didn't answer me."

Naru turned around, "I am going to bloody England- okay? Now get whatever you can- I'll buy your ticket at the airport. I have to get out of here. It was a stupid idea to come here in the first place."

Naru reached for his trench coat and began to button it up when he saw Lin was unmoved.

"Well- aren't you coming?"

"No Noll I am not and neither are you."

"What do you mean? You are the one who hates this god forsaken country and now you are telling me you do not want to go to London?"

"You don't hate Japan."

"Shut Up! How dare you say what I like and what I don't. You know nothing of..,"

"Don't say that- I have watched you grow up since you were six years old."

"Then you should know that it was a waste of time for me to come here! What was I thinking that I was just going to magically find Gene? There is no such thing- ever fairy tale is just another lie they would tell someone so they won't feel bad. I hate it here! I hate everyone here! I hate...,"

Lin then grabbed Naru and then slammed him roughly against the wall where his head hit it hard.

"I am sick of playing this game with you Oliver! And so was Mai! Ever since you came here you treated her horribly! She has been to hell and back because of you! You don't hate Japan- I know you don't! As a matter of fact you think quite the opposite of it Noll Davis!"

Lin's height still lingered over Naru as he kept his eye locked on him. Naru kept his eyes piercing through Lin's olive eyes. He then growled, "let- me- go. I am eighteen, you no longer have custody over me. You are not even my friend, you are just what you were assigned to twelve years ago- Servant. Don't forget your place in front of me."

Lin's eyes slipped behind his eyes as he dropped his hands from the black clad man. Naru did not look back at his one time friend.

Before he could get out the door he heard Lin mutter, "stupid boy."

Naru debated a second looking back, but then he slammed the door so there was not chance. Instantly he saw his breath in the frosty air. Everything was beginning to become covered in a blanket of white with the snow coming down harder and harder. Naru gripped the flight ticket and began to walk to his car.

"_I will never come back here for as long as I live!"_

* * *

Didn't I say it was about to get a whole lot more dramatic. Remember what I said last chapter- if you don't read you will never know. I will most likely have another chapter up tomorrow and so on until I no longer have time to do that for a very long time.

Look in my eyes.., your killing me- killing me.

All I wanted was you!

I tried to be someone else,

But nothing seemed to change,

I know now this is who I really am INSIDE!

Finally found MYSELF! Fighting for a chance I know now..,

THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM!- sorry moment.

I love this song and this is my favourite line in the whole song. It goes great with Naru's POV right now.

ps- if you want to look it up it is called The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars. It is awesome- and besides the lead singer is HOT!

(Just for referance- in case you couldn't figure it out before..,YES I AM A GIRL!)- Glad that is settled.

Well what are you doing? You need to review and then wait for my chapter that will be up tomorrow. Also tell me if you think Lin is right, right now. Also who do you think has more of a right to be mad right now- Naru or Mai."

And after you review go to my profile and check out Mai's dress and Kouki's motercycle.

TTYL!


	81. Chapter 81 Brief Sanity

Chapter Eighty-One

Naru flew down the freeway as fast he legally could. It seemed like the closer he got to the airport the more his body ached and hurt. Snow began coming down more rapidly and the windshield was already a good halfway frosted ever. Naru gritted his teeth and cursed underneath his breath.

"_With this I will barely be able to get to airport and get on a flight London until the morning!"_

Suddenly the cars in front of his began to slow down and come to a stop.

"_What?"_

He then saw the flashing light of police cars and of an ambulance up a head. The anger began to rise back in him. He bitterly began to hit the steering wheel and shouted, "come on!"

He hit it one more time and fell back in his seat. Once again his breath became shallow and hazy as he crossed his arms across his body. His chest hurt, and it heart with every beat of his heart as it sent the same hurt around his body. It refused to go away and it only built with his bitterness. Gene's words began to echo in his head, "_she will not wait on you forever, she will not wait on you forever, she will not wait on you forever..,"_

"_Gene."_

""_..,""_

"Gene!"

""...,""

Naru got the same evil smirk on his face as he had in the office. He let out a hollow chuckle, "what? You are not going to gloat about being right. About your little brother being wrong for once. You are not going to try to convince me that I like someone I would rather have dead?"

The only response he got was the soft pat of snowflakes falling across the windshield. Naru's anger only built with the force of the storm.

"Come on -answer. Don't tell me you finally decided to shut up Gene."

It only continue to grow. Naru looked at his reflection in the mirror, "come on big brother, tell me what to do..., TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I NEVER STOPPED YOU BEFORE- WHY ARE YOU CHOOSING NOW- TELL ME WHAT TO DO! Say it!""

Naru's voice echoed all around him hanging onto all of the bitterness he had put into it. Naru gripped the steering wheel and knelt his forehead to it. His eyes became tightly shut and his body began to tremble by how much pain he was feeling.

"Just- tell me what to do..., tell me what to Gene. Tell me what to do- Tell me what to do...,"

Something caught his eye and he looked back in the mirror and looked into his eyes. The man staring back had so much turmoil locked in his eyes that was coursing through his body. Every heavy pant he made he could see barred pure white teeth.

"_So this is what they would mean by my temper- huh? I am sorry to disappoint you Mai- but you can not even begin to understand half of my emotions. I think I like this- I am never going ba...,"_

Horns began to hunk and Naru looked behind him at the people skidding up on his car. He then look forward at a policeman waving him forward to pass to collided cars. As he past he glanced to his right to see several paramedics zipping up a body bag for a young girl that shared half of it with snow.

"_This storm is getting stronger, I have to get to the airport fast."_

_-''-_

'- _-'

Mai and Kouki arrived at the club a while after leaving S.P.R. Mai was very much freezing, but she did not regret coming on it. First Kouki slid off the bike and picked Mai up from her waist and put her down. He then unhooked her helmet and slid it off her face. Mai looked around and saw at least three inches of snow had already fallen. She could hear the mind blowing music coming from a little way off . Kouki then slid the leather jacket off her arms and put it down along with the other helmets.

"Let's get going babe."

"Fine with me."

He then wrapped his arm around her waist and began to walk towards some strobe lights flashing in sky. It did not take long for them to get to a long line of people being stopped by several bouncers. Kouki tugged on Mai slightly for her to go forward with him. Kouki then lead them to the entrance and once of the taller guys with long brown hair smiled at Kouki.

"Hey- what's up man?"

Kouki shrugged, "nothin much- think you can get us in?"

The brown haired man looked at Mai which surprised her from the look in his eye.

"This your girl."

"Yup."

"Well I call seconds."

"What?"

"Never mind about that Mai. So can we get in?"

"Sure- please pass through here."

He unhooked the velvet cording and Kouki urged Mai to walk on. As they did she could feel the guy's hot gaze still on her as Kouki opened the door. Flashing lights of different colours were everywhere. Nothing was it's natural colour from being flashed out by yellows, pinks, greens, purples, blues, and whites. Mai stared wide eyed at it for so long she forgot Kouki dropped his arm from around her waist.

"_Huh- where did he go?"_

She then looked to her left and saw an open bar where Kouki took one of the seats. Quickly she walked over to her boyfriend. As she sat down a man passed him a beer and Kouki quickly snatched the bottle. He began to gulp it down and when he only when he was about halfway through with it he noticed Mai sitting next to him.

"Oh- hey girl. Do you want some?"

He placed the bottle in front of her. Mai looked at it for a moment, but then slid it back over to him.

"No thanks."

Kouki shrugged and picked up the bottle again to finish what he started. One of the bartenders came back over to Mai and asked, "well if you do not want that we could give you something a little more special. Maybe some wine or we make an excellent ...,"

Mai waved her hands in the air, "no- no I don't drink. But thanks for asking."

"_Do I really look that older, or are they just trying to hit on me?"_

Kouki pounded the bottle down and wiped his mouth. He then looked over at the dance floor and grabbed Mai's hand.

"Come on, we're dancing."

As they got to the middle of the floor the song was coming to an end. Kouki did not care he let go of Mai's hand and began to dance very well. Mai watched in amazement at how well her boyfriend could dance. Every move he made matched the beat of the music.

"_He told me he liked to dance a few months ago- I just never knew he was __that__ good."_

The song then began ending and Kouki looked back up to Mai with a grin.

"What are you not going to dance?"

"Kouki- you're an amazing dancer."

"I guess you can thank Toji for that."

"Toji?"

"That guy out there. He is my cousin and he used to have to babysit me when I was little. So he taught me how to break dance."

"But what you just did was not break dancing."

"I am just multi talented girl."

"So why didn't you break dance for the last song?"

He shrugged, "didn't feel like it. But you can break dance for just about any song as long as it has a good beat."

The next song began as Just Dance by Lady Gaga. The crowd went crazy and Kouki grinned- here let me show you. As the main verse of the music he began to move to the music. It was exhilarating and it caught more than Mai's attention. Several people turned to watch him other than dance themselves.

"_Wow he is incredible."_

Several people began to shout, "stage- stage- stage."

Kouki stopped for a second and shrugged, "if you say so."

He ran for the stage where the DJ already had everything set up. As he hopped on the stage he grabbed one guy's hat and stood still on the edge of the stage. Several people chanted for him to dance again while others gave him a look on why he was on the stage. Finally once it got close to two minutes into the song he began. The crowd went crazy and even the DJ was amazed. As it came to an end there was a pause in the music and everyone cheered. Kouki was panting from his performance as he jumped off the stage, giving the other guy his hat back. As Kouki came back to Mai she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That was amazing!"

"You see, what did I tell you?"

"Okay- you were right."

"Now I will take my prize."

Kouki placed his lips on Mai's rougher than usual and pulled her into his arms. He did not stop until someone bumped into him and he stumble back. Kouki just smiled at Mai and cleared his throat.

"I'm thirsty- I think I am going to get another drink."

_-''-_

'- _-'

Naru's grip tightened as a woman examined his ticket while she was on the phone.

"_Come on- come on- come on..,"_

She then hung up the phone and looked at Naru.

"I am sorry Davis-san, but they are saying a blizzard is about to pull through. We can not send anymore flights out after the one boarding right now."

"That's not good enough!"

The woman jumped back from the anger in his voice, but then calmed herself.

"I am sorry, but any flights after this will be put a jeopardy."

"From what? A few flurries?"

Thunder and lightning then crashed outside and the wind picked up. The woman sweat dropped, "_why did that just happen?"_

"Look- it leaves in fifteen minutes. Maybe someone couldn't get here. I can check, but I can not guarantee it will be first class."

"Does it look like I care what class I am right now? Put me in the cockpit for all I care right now!"

"Please take a seat, I will be with you momentarily."

Naru groaned and snatched the ticket from the woman. He took the nearest seat and plopped down.

"_This can not be happening- this can not be happening. I am sick of being in this country, I want to go home- I want to go home..,"_

A memory then came to Naru's mind as he sat on a windowsill of the house in England. He remember all of the anger he felt, another new home, a new country, another new family that would try to convince him that they cared about him like his brother. A man put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"_Oliver you are going to love your new home."_

"_What makes you say that- this is just another house. Just because it is bigger does not mean I have to like anything about it. What reason is there for me to like it here?"_

The young boy expecting silence from his 'father', and he did get a moment of it. But then the man did something incredible, he answered.

"_You're right."_

"_Huh?"_

"_A house is just a house, a place is just a place. It will remain that way until you do something with it. Can you understand this Oliver? I believe a much simpler version of that 'home is where the heart is.' Now I am sure they say that in the states as well, do they boy? This might not be your home yet, but some day it will grow on you. No matter what there will always be a reason for you to like somewhere."_

"_What makes you say that?"_

The man sighed, but he quickly have the boy a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder and stood up.

"_You will understand what I mean when you get older. When you are a man you will know what I am talking about."_

The memory then began to fade as soon as it came to mind. It was replaced of memories of Japan, from first meeting Mai to every little moment he spent with her no matter if it was good or bad. It sent his emotions spiraling around from things he never even recognized he felt over a year ago and yet here it was connected to the memories. Suddenly it came to the fight and Naru felt ill. He looked down to the stone cold floor at his reflections.

"_What is my reason for returning to England. England has..., England is..., In England I can..., Well London..., Why did I act that way to get back home."_

What the man said in mind echoed once again.

"_What is home? I have been asking myself that for eighteen years and I still can not find the answer."_

Images of Mai flashed in his mind once again it returned to him. The pain, the hatred, the bitterness.

"_Who am I so angry at? Why is it just coming out now?"_

He looked back at his reflection and once he saw the look in his eyes it hit him.

"_I am- I am angry at..., me? Why am I angry at myself?...,okay- get control over yourself Noll. What are my reasons for me to stay in Japan. More cases? Less publicity? Undiscovered spirits?"_

In his heart he knew they were all right, but it was not the reason his whole body was in pain. Only a few more questions came with the same word littered through the whole reason, "_what would it be like to not have Mai as my assistant? Who would be there to actually have a shot at arguing with me? Who would always try to get me back if I did something they did not like? What would my life be like without you?"_

His hands began to tremble again as he looked at the ticket, "_Stupid boy? What did he mean stupid boy?..., Well maybe I should have not made her miss so much school. She would have probably liked it if I did not insult every mistake she makes, but it is so easy to point them out. Why did I always point them out?"_

A familiar pounding began to form in his chest where the hollowness was, "_could it really be I pushed her away? Any time I would insult her she would eventually forgive me and smile when she saw me. Why did I go so overboard?"_

The ticket began crunch in his hands as he shut his eyes tightly, while his body was slumped over in the chair, "_how can I be so blind to do that? I- I can't leave everything like this. I can't run away. I should have respected her more- I need to find her before it's too late."_

The woman then got off the phone and smiled brightly at Naru.

"Good news Davis-san- you can..,"

She was then stopped by a loud ripping sound. She looked at Naru's hands and saw him ripping the flight ticket.

"Er- sir?"

He then quickened ripping it, oblivious to the woman talking to him. He then dropped all of the pieces on the floor and ran for the door.

"_I am settling this right now!"_

_-''-_

'- _-'

As the hours past in the club Naru was almost a forgotten memory in Mai's mind. Quite a few guys tried to ask her out when Kouki was getting another drink, but of course she refused them.

"_I never realized how much fun this was going to be!"_

The DJ then pulled up a mike and said, "hey everyone! In a few minutes we are going to crank things a little slower. So find a dance partner and get ready!"

"_Hm- I wonder how well Kouki can slow dance?"_

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Kouki, "let- me show you somethin...,"

He held out his newly becoming shaky hand. Mai took it and looked at her boyfriend.

"You might want to lay off of the drinks for a while."

"Fine- but come on."

* * *

n_n" -ehe- he- ehe, Naru still doesn't seem to get it- does he? Well at least he has enough sense to know that he shouldn't go to England. Let's just see how long that momentarily sanitary lasts.

Just remember to review- the more I get the quicker I put up a chapter! See you tomorrow sometime!


	82. Chapter 82 Sober

Chapter Eighty-Two

Naru raced to the dark blue shade of his car when he saw a figure on the side with a pad of notes.

"_What is he doing?"_

As Naru's eyes adjusted he finally was able to make out what he was wearing and he groaned, "_It just had to be now that a law enforcement caught me."_

Naru slowed down slightly to a fast walk as he made his way to the Stingray.

"Officer, what seems to be the problem."

The man looked Naru up and down and sighed, "some idiot parked his car in from of the main entrance."

"Have you got a clue to how this 'idiot' looks?'

The man sighed, "look kid- I don't have time for this, it is getting closer to the holidays and...,"

Naru leaned to the side of the car and the man threw his hands up in the air, "hey! You probably just got your license right? Then you should know that I could fine you right now for...,"

Naru then reached in his pocket to pull out the keys and beeped the car to unlock. The man's face paled.

"_Come on- get a hold of yourself."_

He then said, "alright- I need to see some identification."

Naru groaned as he pulled out his wallet and took out his real i.d.

"Listen I don't have...,"

The man laughed when he read it, "so you are an English boy huh? Think you are in another country and can just do whatever you want Mr.-Dahvis? You think you are a big shot and can get away with anything? Just go to an embassy- right? Well if you have a job here I need to see a work permi..,"

"First of all, it is Da-vis, second of all if you read to the side you might learn something."

He then pulled out his old English permit and pink sheet of paper and slapped it down on the pad.

"Hey don't insult an...,"

The man looked back down to nationality and saw Japan written to the side of England. Then on the other he had a full work visa for the next five years. He looked back up to the young man, expecting a smug look- but nothing came on his face. He only looked like he was getting madder by the second.

"_I have never seen someone with a bi-citizenships for England and Japan before? How did he get this?."_

"But I though..,"

Naru rolled his eyes, "look I really don't have time for this- just tell me what I am fined with."

The man sweat dropped and trembled as he picked up the notebook again with trembling hands

"For parking in front of a main entry way and causing a major fire hazard and safety risks you must pay 200000 yen by the end of the month. Your court date will be..,"

Naru pulled out a wad of cash and slapped it on the list. He grabbed his license back. He then walked around to the door and opened it up.

"Keep the change."

"Hey you can't..,!"

"I believe there is another law saying law enforcement can not insult a passing civilian. What an interesting case the English embassy would have with that."

The man gulped down hard and ripped up the ticket.

"Drive safely Mr. Da-vis."

Naru slammed the door hard and skidded away before the man could say a thing.

"_Well that was a waste of time! Time is not something I have right now- the storm is getting stronger and it is almost midnight_. _Maybe I'll still go back to England. I am sure with the way Lin is acting he will make sure Mai has a job and I can go back to being part of the Davis family. I just- I just need to set everything right before I leave. If I don't I will be haunted by more than just my brother." _

A car then slammed down its breaks down in front of Naru, and Naru instantly slammed down his. Both cars skidded against the newly forming ice on the road. The driver continued to freak out in front of him by swerving his car everywhere he could. Naru gritted his teeth.

"_I don't have time for this!"_

Naru let go of the steering wheel, causing the car to straighten out and pass the freaking out guy.

"_Can anyone in this country drive decently in snow!"_

He then took a deep breath as the man stopped, "_can not get mad, can not get mad. Now I have to think- that punk said they were going to..., The Beat in Tokyo. Hmmmmm- Tokyo is nearly an thirty minutes away from this point. I have to get there before they leave."_

Eventually he saw strobe lights in the air and sighed, "_doesn't anyone realize a blizzard is coming?"_

Naru did not give it any more thought as he parked the car and got out.

"_This must be the place."_

He saw there was a long line outside, and several people already high or drunk on God knows what. He shoved pass the people who several gave him dirty looks, but he did not care. He only stopped once he got to the front and two guys dressed in black as well with sunglasses.

"Halt- Name?" asked the brown haired one.

Naru groaned, "_great three morons in one night- it feels like Gene bringing friends to the house all over again."_

"I won't be on the list."

He then took off his glasses and tried to glare at Naru, "then get out- you're holding back the line."

Naru took a deep breath to control his anger and looked back at the man in his mid twenties.

"Does it honestly look like I want to go in or stay at a place like this?"

The guy then shoved his finger in his face, "hey- don't get smart with me, or else I am going to tackle you and take you down right now."

Naru then gave him a creepy smirk, "try me."

Suddenly three women came forward and shouted, "hey wait- he's cool he is with us.."

The guy's eyes seemed like they were about to bug out when he saw them.

He then shifted his eyes, "uh- uh, but if his name is not on the list how do I know if he is old enough to get in."

Naru then rolled his eyes, "_you have got to be kidding."_

Suddenly one woman came forward and put her finger on the guy's lips and whispered, "shhh- don't strain yourself. We'll keep an eye on junior. Now can we go in, it is so cold- I am about to have to go back to my car and get a jacke...,"

The man then sweat dropped and shouted, "no- no -no!"

Suddenly everyone turned to him, and he straightened up and coughed, "please go in."

The woman next to him kissed two of her fingers and placed them on his lips as Naru and the three women passed by. The man continued to stare at the girls when the other bouncer hit him on the head, "Dude what are you doing? The idea of working here is getting babes! It is not let a guy hotter than us get by with our chicks."

"Oh- I'm..,"

The other guy then smacked him, "shut up man!"

Once inside Naru could get a better look at the women. Each one had on a dress that had just enough cloth on it to not be called a shirt and was wearing what looked like stilettos. It is obvious from the time at the year they have been to a tanning bed recently from the tone of their skin. And at the most they could be twenty-five.

Instantly they all sat down with Naru in front of them looking through the figures of people dancing. One of them then put her perfectly polished nails on him and said, "so what's you're name junior?"

"Naru," he said without thinking. Suddenly all of them grinned and giggled at each other.

"That is an interesting name, is it foreign?"

Naru then saw a girl with long brunette hair and began to walk to her when one of the girls stuck her leg out in front of him.

"Hold it, where do you think you are going?"

"I have to find somebody," he said coldly.

All of the girls looked at each other with a sneer on their face and back at Naru who seemed daze looking in the crowds.

"Uh no you're not," said on girl as she got up.

"We got you in junior."

"Good job, you actually remembered something."

The woman then giggled, "you're so- funny."

Naru rolled his eyes, "_great- more fan girls."_

Her smile then dropped when Naru did not turn to her. She quickly grabbed his arm to make him turn around, "so what? You are going to take off without thanking us for getting in."

Naru arched his eyebrow, "You obviously don't know a thing about me if you think..,"

She then sighed, "I did not mean for you to say it."

She quickly came closer to him, and put her face next to his ear.

"I meant for you to show it."

She tried to grab his hands to put around her hips as she leaned in to kiss him. Naru quickly turned away, and yanked his hands back. As he turned he saw one of the other girls in his face.

"Hey- you are not getting away that easily junior."

He then turned once more to see the final woman put her arms around his neck.

"Come on, you don't even need to remember my name."

Naru's fist tightened and his jaw locked, "_who was the idiot that made up the rule you can't hit women!"_

Naru jumped onto one of the chair and got out of the circle of girls.

"My monkey boy."

Before they could do anything else Naru slipped through the crowd, "_they do not matter right now, I have to find Mai, I have to find Mai."_

Naru then saw the girl in the gold dress he pointed out before slow dancing with a guy who had a hat hung low over his head. Naru felt every inch of his body tighten. He took a deep breath and grabbed the girl by the shoulder, "Mai...,"

He then saw this wasn't the right girl, and she was looking at her stunned. The guy who had his hat down looked at Naru furiously and pulled the girl back.

"Hey- get your own date!"

Nary then heard girls calling, "Naru."

"Naru- junior."

"Where are you?"

Naru quickly saw an exit and ran for it.

_-''-_

'- _-'

Kouki had led Mai to a back entrance. Once the heavy doors closed it took her a second adjust to the normal lighting and the dampened sound of the music.

"_This must be where the employs get around."_

Kouki began tugging on her hand, "come on- I- have somethin do show oo."

"Um- okay?"

Her heart began to beat rapidly for some reason, but it had been doing that ever since Naru said that and she shrugged it off. Kouki led her to a heavy wooden door and opened it. It was dark in there and Mai squinched her eyes, "what is..,?"

She felt a rough hand shove her in and she fell to the floor. Her heart rate began to quicken and she turned around to see closing the door.

"Kouki, what are you...,"

Through the darkness she could Kouki staggering to get a mop and shoved it through the handle. He then shakily checked it and turned back to Mai and began to take his jacket.

"Kouki- you're scaring me- what are you doing."

He looked at her with wild eyes that had a haze over them.

"Wh-what a-re you- t-talking- about babe? Y-ou shoul-d ha-ve kn-wn tis waz comin?"

Mai cried out, "what!"

Kouki then began taking uneven steps towards Mai, "wit th-at bo-ss ne-ver ha-d t gu-ts to -dio."

Mai's heart began to race even faster and he breathing got shallow.

"_He- has to- he has to be possessed! He has- to...,"_

Mai rose her fingers and performed the nine cuts in hope he would fall back. After it ended nothing happened to him.

"_He's—not?"_

With surprising speed he grabbed her arms and pressed her against a wall. Mai did not know what to do, she didn't know what she could do. Her breath became more rapid with each second. Mai tried to move her arms, but just because he was drunk did not mean he had lost his strength yet. Mai then kicked her leg up to hit his groin, but he quickly pressed his pelvis against her body and his legs against hers.

"Don't be sared babe- this is going to be fun."

He began make his lips crawl over her neck and traced down to her collar bone. Mai instantly yelped on contact, but Kouki then shoved his lips roughly against hers. Mai was about to try to bite his tongue, but that would only allow him entry. Mai quickly shut her eyes tightly and could only think of two words, "_someone- HELP! HELP!"_

Mai tried once again, but he only forced his body closer to hers. It was no use- she was trapped.

_-''-_

'- _-'

Naru examined the hall he stepped in and quickly looked back to make sure none of the girls were coming. He saw a staff restroom and quickly walked inside and locked the door. Naru then turned to the sink and turned the water on. He tried to stop his heavy breathing and splashed his face.

"_Why is it that just about anywhere I go- THAT HAPPENS!"_

He looked back up and was stunned at who looked back. The man staring back did not have to same look of rage that was in his eyes a few hours ago. It had been replaced with something else he had hardly ever felt in his life- worry. Naru tightly closed his eyes and let most of the water from his face and hair slip back into the sink before drying his face off.

"_Why am I doing this? I could be on a flight right now to England. I can still be in paranormal research, I can take that spot as a professor and Cambridge_, _I could solve mysteries that have existed of several centuries, is my motive for not getting on that flight that simple that I could throw all of this away? What if she already left and I am just too late? Would that mean I went through all of this for no reason at all?"_

Naru sighed and straightened up. He then unlocked the door and began to walk out.

"_Maybe this was just a waste of ti..,"_

He then heard something clash to the ground down the hall. He arched his eyebrow at the noise.

"_What could that be?"_

His investigation skills began to come out and he strode to the door. As he came within a few feet of it he could smell a strong odor of citrus and bleach.

"_A- cleaning supplies closet?"_

Naru giggled the handle which gave to his hand loosely, while it's door would not.

"_What is going on in there?"_

He put his ear to the door and heard a deep moan come from the other side followed by a quick yelp. Naru got a deep feeling in the pit of his stomach, "_M-mai?"_

His heart then began to race and he grabbed the door and yanked with all of his might. Suddenly he heard something snap on the other side. He then let go and the door slowly creaked open. As the air came out Naru could smells alcohol that was hidden previously by the cleaning supplies. Suddenly light shined on a misgiving figure, but it only took seconds for Naru to piece the details together. He saw Kouki groggily turn with a flustered face and foggy eyes. As Naru's eyes adjusted even more he could see what Kouki's shadow was blocking. The first thing he could make out were horror stricken brown eyes. He then saw the girl's face was immensely paled with her body trembling with fear. She was taking deep and fast breaths. As he looked down he saw Kouki was in the middle of unzipping her dress. It took him a second for his mind to wrap around the situation and once he did his mind went blank.

He instantly came inside grabbed Kouki around his neck. He then slammed the drunken guy against another wall. The shelving of the broke from the impact and supplies fell upon Kouki's head. Even though he was drunk he could make out a fury in Naru's intense eyes that he had never seen on a human being before. It was like the eyes of an animal set out for blood.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life."

Naru's hand tightened around the eighteen year old's neck, and his throat mad an unhuman like croak from the depletion of air.

"How could you?"

Naru began to slowly raise him from the ground, cutting off more of his oxygen. Naru's eyes darkened once more and his made Kouki his the hard stone wall again.

"HOW COULD YOU!"

With Kouki's dulled senses he finally got enough sense to grab Naru's hands- which failed feebly. Every word that came out of his mouth was dripping with more venom than the last. Slowly but surely the room began to start trembling, As Kouki began to black out it was obvious Naru had no motive to let him survive the night. As Kouki's hands dropped Naru heard a small sound and turned his head around. There he saw Mai- who was trying her best to hold her dress up with wet eyes. The realization of what just happened finally hit her and it did not take long for the sniffles to become pure cries of sorrow. Naru blinked his eyes and he suddenly came back to his senses with a large tug at his heart.

"Mai...," he breathed

He turned around one last time and gave the worst glare he could possibly give and then dropped his arms, making Kouki fall down hard. Mai felt so much pain in her heart and it was only getting worst by the second, along with one feeling that was creeping in her heart right now- she felt alone. Mai kept her head hung when she suddenly saw dark leather shoes and looked up increasingly watery eyes. Naru had a rough look on his face as he took off his trench coat and leaned it in front of her.

"Put this on."

Mai shakily grabbed and instantly put her arms in the sleeve- before the dress off. She began to try to button it with hardly any luck. Naru quickly got on his knees and began to button it far enough and carefully grabbed Mai by her hips picked her up. He could feel how shaky her legs were and did not let go. Instead he wrapped his hands protectively around his assistant and looked to the door.

"_I have to get her out of here."_

* * *

HEY GUYS- STOP! *Hammer thrown at Rose's head*

YOU WILL UNDERSTAND LATER! *Anvil thrown at head*

WHAT- YOU HAVE NARU OVER THERE TOO OR SOMETHING? *Dives into bombshelter and locks to state of the art door*

Wooh- that was close!

So did you think it was going to turn like this? Don't worry, I am not even close to being done! Thank you all of my loyal readers! I will not go into details but I really did not feel like even lifting my head today. But then I saw how many people were ready for the next chapter and I could not help but decide to finish out the chapter and put it up. On the bright side I can handle sound now..,

Aahaha- sun is blinding

Ihihihi stayed up again..,

Ohohoh- I am finding...,

That is not how I want my story to end,

I'm safe- up high

Nothing can touch

Why do I feel this party's over

No Pain- Inside

You're my protection.

But how do I feel this good sober?

-Sorry I thought it went good with the story right now. And I am just happy I can listen to music again! 3

So tell me what you think will happen next? Until next time I bid you adieu my faithful readers!

p.s. Sober by P!nk is not my property-so.., NO ONE TRY TO SUE ME! Also remember- I am never going to go into details- my story will not be a Lemon!

Review and I will be back soon!


	83. Chapter 83 I'll Be,

Chapter Eighty-Three

Wind blew wildly around the two as they stepped outside. Instantly the rigged cold found it's way through their clothes and into their lungs. Naru brought one hand up to block the snow from getting into his eyes. His other arm was still firmly wrapped around his assistant's small frame. Her hands instinctively grabbed onto his shirt for support. He mostly held her up as they walked through the back of the street from her misery and the fact his trench coat was obviously too large for her and she stumbled every time she came enough to her senses to try to take a step. Naru instantly became soaked from the buckets of snow falling across his body. Though the cold did not cause him as much harm as feeling Mai's tears soak into the one dry side of his body. Naru saw his now white topped blue car and walked as fast as he could through the thickening snowfall on the ground. He opened the passenger's side and carefully put her on the seat. It took her a second to let go of his shirt, but he allowed the slipping time. As soon as she let go Naru grabbed the seatbelt and securely buckled her in.

He wasted no time to get to the driver's side and drove away. Naru heard every whimper and every broken sob as tears streaked down the young girl's face. It pained him to hear her pain- but that was the only thing keeping him there. It was the only thing to get him to control himself. Her pain was the only thing keeping him for finishing what he started. Then it started, the memories playing one by one like a slide show. Every slide holding a new form of rage he never experienced before. He gritted his teeth, "_I- I just want to...,"_

Her broken sobs brought him back again and made his heart follow a different pattern than moments ago_._

"_My first priority should just be to get her home. She has been through enough tonight."_

It was nearly impossible to see the road, the snow made a nearly perfect white wall two feet in front of the car. This only added to Naru's agitation of the whole events of the day, of the whole year, of his entire time in japan.

"_Stupid boy, Stupid boy, Stupid boy- he could have gotten away. Stupid boy, Stupid boy...,"_

There was nearly no other lights around as they got to Mai's apartment. To Naru's surprise he looked at the shabby building like a haven through his eyes for a moment. When they walked in the front was dark and the landlady was well off asleep with the rest of the people living in the apartment. It was the same deal as from Naru getting Mai to his car. His keen eyes quickly adapted to the limited lighting. As he came by the fourth floor he felt Mai's grip tighten.

"Is this your floor," Naru spoke softly.

He felt Mai nod against his chest and his grip tightened around her. Naru sighed and looked at a small locked door.

"_It's locked, but knowing Mai...,"_

He reached for the rim of the door until his hand felt a cool piece of metal. Naru instantly brought it down and saw on closer inspection it was a key. He unlocked the door and stuffed the key in his pocket. After he opened the door he felt for a switch and flicked it on. The light blinded him momentarily until his eyes adjusted to it again. Calling the area small around him small would be an understatement. The main room was about six by four with a small sofa that could hold two people. On the other side of it was a dusty old lamp and another chair after that. As Naru stepped in more he saw a small television pushed to the side of paper like walls.

"_I know that general Japanese living areas are small, but this goes beyond that. Is this really all my pay can afford?"_

Then another familiar feeling began to come back- along with hearing Mai's hiccuping sobs. Every single second he felt more guilty than the last. Naru then tried to shake the feeling out as he closed the door. It took him two whole steps to get to the couch where he laid Mai down. Eyeliner was streaked down her face with her tears, and she buried her face into her arms instantly for Naru not to see her cry. She tried once again to stop crying with failing attempts. All it sounded like was hiccups. During this whole time the black clad man continued to linger over her, watching her and studying her.

"_She is not trying to cry, but it is only hurting her more. Why would she...,"_

He thought back to all the stuff he told her about her being a baby and not being able to take anything in the real world, causing his already drowning heart to sink even further.

"_Would she really- not try to cry for me? Does she really think that I am going to insult her for crying? Does she think she is to blame for what that punk tried to do and I would call her out for it? Have I really been that awful?"_

"M-mai,"

Her arms only tightened around her face. Naru got onto his knees and looked at the couch, "do not try to stop crying because of me. HE HAD NO RIG...,"

Naru suddenly realized his rising temper and took a deep breath, "I am not going to hurt you Mai."

Her cries only got worst at the word 'hurt'. Naru took a deep breath as his heart began to be in pain again.

"_I- I-I kn-know s-she n-need to cry, b-but I can't take it. I have seen countless people in my life cry, why can't I take this. I can't handle seeing her so upset I can't. I have to do something- she can not waste away like this."_

Naru's eye was then caught by the most modern thing in the room. The iPod he had bought for her to learn English rested on a small table attached to a bright green speaker to charge it. Naru sighed and picked up the small device and scanning through the artists. Most of them he regretfully knew because of his brother. He then stopped once he got to E and a name was there that was pure and simple unlike most of the names on the list. A memory came to mind of a banquet he had to attend and he nodded his head.

"_Yes- this is the one I heard. It is probably the only non fast paced song on this whole device. Let's hope he sounds better on this than in person."_

Hesitant at first, but as he began to zone back into Mai's muffle cries he clicked it. From Mai's pain and her cries she could only hear a faint sound as though it was a distant memory when someone carefully pulled her up and wrapped her in warm, safe arms. Her instant reaction was to grab the person's shoulders for support. When she looked up there was no dark, there was no red, there was no purples or browns. She was met by a deep blue that held something more behind it. It was not as cold as it used to be.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath._  
Naru finally gotten into a pattern with the music, and moved just one step at a time with the girl in the confined area.

_And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

Mai dizzily put her head on his chest. She could hear a steady beating coming from it that almost matched every time she would sway at the time.

_Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._  
Naru had not said a word the whole time. He continued to waltz carefully in one spot for that moment of time. What he tried to fight in the car happened, he spaced out. Nothing else existed in the world than that moment.

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._  
Slowly he heard Mai's sobs soften and her body relax against his own. The pain began to leave his own body, making it easier to forget the problems of the world.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive - not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_  
Mai heard Naru whisper something, but she could barely pick up on it like the music. His heart was nearly the only thing she could hear.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

It was already a testament how much Naru had allowed that night. He had come from not allowing anyone within a few inches of him to dancing with a girl he was not forced to do so. Yet he still could not bring himself back to reality.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_  
Mai's eyes slowly closed sleepily as she began to nod off.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Naru's already slow steps began to become shorter and shorter, and his breathing began to become more relaxed. The first time it had been in a few hours

_The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life_

The music faded along with Naru's steps. He could see the girl was nearly asleep in his arms as though the final part of the song hummed to her like a lullaby. Still he lingered there and held her, not coming back to reality as one of the street lamps finally clicked on outside. A gold light shined around the room with black specks of snow creeping across it. The sound of the music was replaced with the drop sound of snow that still played the rhythm of the song in the back of Naru's mind.

"_The- greatest fan of- your- life...,"_

_-''-_

'- _-'

Lightning crashed and Mai sprung up wide eyed. Everything from the club came back to her- every look, every emotion, every kiss, every touch. She began to breath deeply as the fear returned to her as fast as the bolt that woke her. Suddenly lightning flashed again and like mirrors she saw eyes pick it up and almost flash it back. Her heart began to race more.

"_What's going...,"_

Mai thought she was going to begin crying again when she heard, "it's alright."

The voice was calming and protective. Mai's breaths began to become more even and she was able to make out the shape of the figure in the corner of the room that was slightly distorted from the chair. But she would know that voice anywhere.

"_N-Naru?"_

She instantly remembered the fight, the anger in his eyes that only barely was able to make it to his voice. The hate in his eyes she showed towards her and every word like a knife that slashed through her. It was almost like another dream to have him this calm alone, let alone everything else.

Naru straightened up in the chair he was sitting in at the girl's bedroom and leaned closer.

"Sleep, I will still be here when you wake up," he said softly.

The girl began to calm down and the pain and fear receded. She laid her back on the flower pillow and shut her eyes. Naru breathed a sigh of relief when he heard she was once again fast asleep. Makeup was still stained across her face from her crying and Naru could make several tear streaks from it. While she was covered with the bright purple comforter he could see around her neck where she had brought the collar of his trench coat up to hide whatever Kouki had done with her neck. He then wearily looked away. Thinking about it made him ill. Still her face looked innocent like a child who tried all night to stay awake for Santa had finally given into their priority of sleep. Naru smirked at the word, "_priority- what was and is my priority now? My first priority was to find Gene's body when I came here and ,if with common human psychology, find the man and the woman who were driving the car from them automatically wanting to see his body removed from the lake with the combination of passive ticks. My third priority was an alias so I can slip around with research without the media getting eye of it. My fourth priority was having my own business to assist with the alias. My fifth priority was to be home within a year to hold the funeral and then move on with my life as a Davis..., what have my priorities become now? Every day I respond more to Shibuya-san and Kazuya more easily while it takes me a second to respond if someone tries to call me Oliver or Noll. Any time I hear the name Narumi, Naruto, Naruki, Narushi- anything on the street I have to stop myself from turning around until I hear the rest of the name..., And for a few months I lost sight of all of those priorities. Each day I sank deeper into this place. And then a few hours ago my only priority was to get to London. Everything seemed so clear before when I left, why can I not think straight now?"_

Naru took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his raven hair, "_My first priority is Gene- it will stay Gene until I find him. I suppose I will- have to figure the rest out as it comes time."_

_-''-_

'- _-'

Mai's eyes lazily opened with blurred vision. Sun was coming in and her head was pounding as her eyes began to shift. Once her vision cleared she looked over and sighed. Just as she suspected the chair in her room was vacant.

"_I should have...,"_

Mai then a sound coming from the other side of her door and she jumped up.

"_What is that?"_

Mai slowly creaked the door open and peeped into her living area. There she saw Naru straightening out his jacket while looking in the mirror. She could not help but smile at seeing the familiar sight. Naru then noticed another figure in the distant part of the mirror and turned around. He did not glare at her, he did not call her anything- his face stayed calm. Mai's heart began to surge, "_the nightmare was not the only thing that was real."_

Naru then began to make his way over to the girl who turned away, trying not to blush too wildly when she looked out the window and saw pure white shining back.

"The snow stopped falling around four in the morning. Still it left layers of it behind. The sidewalks are coated for a few feet and a salt truck has passed by so if I move quick enough I should be able to get to Shibuya street before it ices over again."

"Eh- Naru- bu...,"

"I said myself for a reason. You have as long as you want off for a while. Think of is as a school and business holiday."

Mai looked at the young man stunned, "_why has he been so nice to me?"_

A short lived smirk came across his face and he put his hand on her head.

"Do not strain yourself this early Mai. Do not say you want to come into work because I see it. How tired you still are. Besides there is something I have to take care of there myself before anything else can happen there."

His words and actions were confusing to Mai, but there was no way she could question him or even argue with him at that time. She could see it in his eyes as well. He was extremely fatigued and was obviously not wanting to handle an argument.

"_Did he- stay up all night?"_

Mai felt herself begin to wildly blush, but it was a good thing for her he dropped his arm and walked to the door to set on his shoes. He then dropped something on the television and walked out. Mai blinked a few times before getting enough sense to see what he dropped. When she finally looked ever it she saw it was the spare key to her apartment. She carefully picked it up and looked it over.

"_Why is he being so nice to me? Is it because of K...,him- no it can't be. Is it that he is just taking pity on me?- No Naru would never choose pity for anything let alone me."_

She laid back on the couch, looking at the key when she noticed something.

"_I am still wearing his...,"_

She looked at the long sleeves and blushed even more, "_let's face it Mai. Old crushes die hard!"_

_-''-_

'- _-'

As Naru drove down the pure white streets a thought suddenly came to his mind that made him sick.

"_Lin..., why did I say all that stuff to him? What if he left for Hong Kong just because I gave him another reason to hate Japan? What if he called and told my parents I went out of control and they are there right now to pick me up? Come on Noll- get a hold of yourself. I will take whatever the consequences are for telling him that. Father never a day in his life spoke to a single member of his family the way I spent five minutes talking to him."_

Naru rolled into the parking lot and sighed. He wasted no time to get to the building as he passed all of the other shops closed due to the weather. He then pilled his keys out of his pocket.

"_Here it goes."_

He quickly unlocked it and walked inside. The sitting area was the same as before, but that was not much of a surprise to Naru considering he left it untouched. The true challenge was yet to come. Naru walked down to Lin's office and knocked on the door.

"Lin- are you in there? It's me, Noll."

No answer came forth. Naru then jiggled the handle and sighed, "_it's locked...,"_

He then turned to see another door several yards with the gold platted CEO on it.

"_I might as well cut my losses and see how badly I reacted last night."_

He went to touch the handle, but was surprised to see the door already cracked. Naru then carefully pushed it open, allowing the hall light to gain entrance. As the light shunned on it he was taken back by what he saw. His desk was right side up with every usual thing strewn across it. The only difference was that a laptop now took the place of the computer. Naru looked to the left, behind one of the book cases and saw an extra bag, rag, broom and dustpan.

"_He- knew I would come back?"_

Naru walked to his desk and sat down. He could see the trash can under his desk held several small bottles of mega-glue.

"_Lin fixed everything, like always. But where is...,"_

Naru then noticed the pen Mai had given him months ago was on top of a closed envelope. He carefully pocketed the pen and picked up the envelope. Naru took a deep breath and opened it.

_Noll,_

_I know what is probably running through your mind right now. You are wondering if you made the right decision just like you always do. You are wondering if I told your parents Japan was not good for you. And you are probably wondering why I put your office back. First off no The Professors do not know, that is your decision to tell them what happened. Second I have known you since about the time you arrived in England. It is true I am meant to serve your family, but I also do not mind helping a friend. Third I can not answer if you have made the right choice Noll. Only you can do so, and it is not by flipping a coin. Fourth, yes I did leave the country, but not on the terms you are thinking of. Your parents called Madoka and I back to London for a brief meeting. I would have told you this and so would your parents but you did not carry your cell phone out and I knew you would not stop by your flat until coming here. We will be back by week's end. Fifth Congratulations you have taken one step closer to being a man by coming back. Though I still am not too fond of your temper at times. Just remember we I will be back __soon__ so in other words do not do anything too stupid._

_,Lin _

"_Why can't he just say 'I told you so' and get it over with?"_

* * *

So do you think Naru has the full picture yet? Also before you ask why Mai was already becoming a bit more like her normal self after that- let's take a replay.

Rose: *click-click-click* Ah- slowmoh- there you see! She was saved by the hot guy she fell in love with at first sight. He never left her side while she was crying, he wants to kill the other guy, he danced with her so she would stop crying, and he watched her sleep the entire night..., hm I do not know about you but that sounds equivilent to six years of therapy to me!

Rose: *clicks live* Now let's see what is going to happen next! I am glad I installed these spy cameras all over the country they are so useful sometimes and..., oh wait OO_ NOOOOOOOOOO hairy guy in a speedo walking down the street! IT BURNS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**Please **

**Stand**

**By...,**  
Um- if any of you guys want to know what that song is, it is I'll Be by Edwin McCain. I thought it retained to the story well. Oh and chika I did look up that paramore song, it is good XD. I love hearing new and old music. I also love rediscovering old favourite songs. Well next chapter will be up soon I hope- just keep checking in and Review plz! See yah!


	84. Chapter 84 The Flaw

Chapter Eighty-Four

Much to Naru's dismay Mai did come in the next day. He looked up at the clock and noted she was on time for her usual shift, despite the snow. She held a grocery bag out to her boss with a grin.

"It is still going to be really cold for the next few months. I think you are going to need more than just a jacket- so here."

Mai put the bag on his desk and dashed out before he could say anything. Naru arched his eyebrow at the door as it slammed shut and then looked back at the innocent looking bag on his desk. He then picked it up and looked at the contents inside. He then pulled out his trench coat and began to become lost in his thoughts.

Mai sighed as she got to her desk, "_that was good- kind of. I should probably make some tea before he begins asking and then yelling for it."_

Mai walked into the kitchenette and put the kettle on the stove. As the water began to boil she grabbed everything she needed from the cupboard. Soon she had everything prepared and on a tray.

"_I really hopes he likes it more than usual."_

She began to walk out and as she passed her desk she heard the door ring open. Mai paused for a moment and turned around.

"_Hm do we have a clie...,"_

Suddenly she saw Kouki walk around and her stomach turned.

"Mai."

She turned her head away from him, this only irritated him more.

"I said your name. It is kind of expected for you to respond."

"Oh yeah- well I thought it was expected that you shouldn't show your face here again."

He then got in front of her, "I will get out as soon as I explain myself...,"

She tried to push past him to Naru's office with the tea when Kouki yanked her back by her arm and swiped the platter to the floor. His grip then began to tighten on her arm.

"I'm not done yet!"

"She is."

Both of them turned to see Naru stepped out of his office with his arms crossed and a cynical look in his eyes.

"Lay off- this has nothing to do with you!"

Naru began to take a few more steps towards the pair.

"The last time I checked she works here. I have neither fired her and she has not quit. And the name of the company has- my name in it. You are in here unwanted. So I must say I do have some part to play in this."

As Kouki payed more attention to Naru Mai was finally able to wriggle her arm free.

"Don't worry- I'll just leave."

Kouki snapped back around, "you are not going to get rid of me that easily!"

Mai jumped out of his reach. Kouki began to take a step when Naru said in an eerily chilling voice.

"I would consider your next move very wisely. Then again, you should be used to the back of a police car already."

"If you are going to call the cops fine- then use my phone! FIGHT Coward!"

Kouki pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and flung it for top of Naru's head. Naru's body tensed from the impact and Kouki's grip tightened from failing to see a pained expression on Naru's face. Mai looked away and picked up her phone when she head, "no Mai."

"Huh?"

She turned around to see Kouki backing up in the room as Naru came down the hall taking off his jacket. He tossed it to one side and slid his tie down until it was large enough to get off his head. Naru then finished it off by loosening the first four buttons of his shirt.

"If he wants a fight I will give him a fight."

"_But if Naru loses his temper, his pk, his heart...,"_

"Naru you can't you could die!"

Kouki chuckled, "good job sending your boss on a suicide mission Mai," he said not entirely understanding the meaning of Mai's words.

Naru gave her a sharp look and put his arms behind his back, "I will be fine. Now get back"

Kouki cracked his fingers, "this is going to be easy! You have no idea how long I've waited for this."

He almost looked as though he had taken the mind setting of a bull, from the way his muscles shifted on his arms and through his shirt and the maddening look his eyes. He then charged directly for Naru who just stood still. Mai's heart began to pound, "_Why are you just standing there Naru!"_

Kouki then pulled his arm back and began to lunge forward. Just at the last second Naru swerved out of Koukis range but left his leg in the way. Before Kouki could realize it he trampled over and fell hard on the front of his body. After a second he jumped back up with a furious look on his face.

"Lucky dodge!"

He went for another set of punches in which Naru dodged them all. Sweat began to bead down Kouki's face and his breaths were becoming more heavy. Naru crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "are you- done yet?"

Kouki then gritted his teeth together and went for another punch, and this time his fist made impact. Mai watched stunned from the side to see Naru held Kouki's fist in his hand. It was obvious from the look in Kouki's eyes he was not expecting for Naru to find a way to absorb the powerful impact. Suddenly the look in Naru's eye sharpened and he painfully grabbed Kouki's twisting it and used his knee to send one powerful kick to the jaw. Kouki almost went flying until he hit his head hard against a picture frame on the wall, making it shatter. Kouki kept his body balanced against the wall for a moment, but then without warning he went for Naru again. This time Naru pivoted his body behind Kouki causing miss after miss- and it was obvious only one of the boys were getting damaged.

"_At this rate he will just beat himself up until he collapse...,"_

Naru then saw as he swerved against the last attack something hard and black begin to fall from his pocket. It took him a second to put together what it was and he instinctively lunged for it. That was when Kouki's knee hit him directly in the eye. Everything became quiet, the only sound that echoed through the halls was from the impact of the hit. Kouki then brought his leg down and even Mai saw the blood. Kouki smirked and looked down at his chain wear it had gotten caught with pride to have inflicted even more damage. Mai's heart began to pound heavily seeing more blood run down Naru's face, where he tried to catch it in his hand before it his the ground.

"_What if it's coming from his eye? I should have left, I should have left now he is...,"_

"Are you done yet?"

Naru stayed frozen on his knees while the blood dripped down his dark shirt.

"No," he breathed.

Kouki's smirked then dropped, "what did you say to me?"

"If you are so dumb that you do not know what it means go get a dictionary. I said NO."

Kouki then kicked Naru hard in the back, causing him to fall on his hands and knees. Kouki then kicked him again, and again against Naru's back and sides. Mai only looked at the whole event in horror.

"NOW GET UP AND FIGHT!"

Naru still stayed still. Kouki marked the act of defiance and stumped down hard on Naru's left hand.

"I SAID GET UP!"

Naru did not react to the pain in his hand or anywhere else in his body. Still not looking up he asked, "so you really do want to fight me?"

"Yes- what do you think I have been trying to d...,"

Naru quickly used his other hand to grab Kouki by his shirt and flipped him over his own body, making Kouki crash into the coffee table. Naru then used his right and before Kouki could attack him he sent one powerful and precise swing to nose and then to his mouth and eye. Kouki tried to get another powerful kick in, but Naru caught his leg and slammed the guy over into one of the chairs causing it to fall over and Kouki to fall out. Kouki grunted and grabbed his leg painfully after a second. Naru then came behind him and grabbed him around his head and neck where Kouki painfully looked up to see the same animal like look in his good eye.

"Never come back."

_-''-_

'- _-'

Meanwhile- One Floor Below

Ani smiled to herself as she took a warm sip of tea while looking outside at the blanket of white. She then looked to the guy right next to her happily.

"You see I told you it was a good idea to get out. It is so serene here and relaxi...,"

They then heard a tumbling sound and then suddenly off the stairs from the upper floors came a man that landed into a pile of snow turning it red on contact. Both of them looked outside stunned and Ani felt as though she was about to have a heart attack.

_-''-_

'- _-'

Naru continued to look out the door for a moment with satisfaction. He then tried to close the door, sending a shockwave of pain down his arm and grunted loudly. Mai then began to running to him, "Naru your hurt."

"Mai- I am...,"

She smacked his left hand causing him to have to same expression and to grit his teeth.

"Naru- why did you.., he can get you arres,"

"Yes he can get me arrested- but from the looks of his injuries it looks as though he could have sustained them from falling down slick stairs. His sentence would also be worst than mine for everything he has done. He might be dumb, but he is not stupid. He will know to keep his...,"

Naru then grunted in pain once again from trying to take a step.

Mai said, "that's it- you are not going to walk back to your office like that. You are not fine."

"B...,"

"Hold on for one second- I am going to get the first aid kit. Now just- take your shirt off and sit down."

Naru gave her a look and Mai finally realized what she told him to do and blushed.

"I-I am going to g-get the first aid kit."

She then dashed off before he could say anything else to her. Naru sighed and looked down at his shirt that had pretty much become a rag during the fight. One or the sleeves was nearly ripped off, and most of the shirt was untucked. It also had one long blood streak. He sighed and carefully untucked the rest of the shirt from his belt. He painfully undid the two lowest buttons. He rubbed the back of his neck, over a small line and sighed once more.

"_I can not believe I am doing this."_

Mai then walked back in with the large orange box.

"Hey Naru I have...,"

She then saw at the corner of the room where she left him Naru finish carefully pulling the rest of the dark shirt off and let it fall to the ground. It was ever more apparent how lean he was. Still his muscles were tightly wound to his body. His belt was wrapped tightly around his waist and Mai could see black boxers barely above the rim of his belt and halfway through a v- line.

"You're -really handsome."

Naru looked up at the girl who's face was a red as a beet. He said nothing to what she said, his heart only began to beat even harder and it was only getting harder to breath.

_-''-_

'- _-'

Naru held an ice pack over his right eye where Mai had already cleaned the blood away and put butterfly stitches over where Kouki's chain had cut into his skin. It was lucky his vision was not harmed, but he was going to have a black eye. Mai continued to wrap his strained left wrist when glanced once again at his back where she could see a jagged white line.

"I know you would notice it."

Mai felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach and went back to wrapping his hand. Naru then turned to her and looked at her through his good eye.

"It is alright if you see it."

Mai glanced once again at his back and saw the line started at the edge of his neck and continued to go down his shoulder blade in thicken and thin in patterns it then curves and disappears.

"I was six years old and got upset. I lost my temper for a split second and it just happened I was standing in front of a window- and then I passed out bleeding. That was the first time I woke up at the hospital with stitching on my back. The doctor said I was lucky because when they fished out the shard of glass they found it was one fourth a centimeter away from the main chamber of my heart. My entire family believed it was luck."

"But Naru that was luck."

"No- it is just I passed out before it could go any further. There is no such thing in Luck just like there is no such thing as miracles and fairy tales. They are just told to make someone feel better about something for some time. I am telling you this because that is how I met Lin. He was sixteen years old at the time, but everyone thought he could help me learn to control this."

"Didn't he?

Naru sighed, trying to make sure he worded everything carefully to not give away anything.

"In more ways than one. He taught me Chinese as well and some karate...,"

Mai just looked at Naru, "_the kicks- the way he fought. That is why he knew how to fight like that, that is why he knew how to dodge Lin a few cases ago."_

Mai looked back at his back at the scar and saw Naru freeze when she looked at it, "_he seems really upset that he has it. He might be allowing me to see it, but he still does not like it."_

Mai then quickly finished wrapping his hand in the awkward quiet. Mai then looked down at the centre of his back and saw where Kouki kicked him the hardest that it had already began to darken around his alabaster skin with having the skin broken of the middle. Mai quickly grabbed some tape, gauze, cotton and alcohol_._

"Ne-Naru...,"

"Yes Mai."

"Why did you, you know- do that...,"

Naru's body tightened at the question and he set his vision forward. She unscrewed the cap and poured more alcohol on the cut that needed causing Naru grunt once again at the icy pain.

He then muttered, "because he was not going to leave unless someone kicked him out."

"Oh...,"

"Nothing else."

Mai looked at him confused while she patted the cut clean.

"Was there supposed to be more?"

His body then tensed once he realized what he said and shook his head, "I- suppose not."

Mai returned to putting cotton and gauze on while taping it down. Mai then pat the rest of tape down to secure it and put the rest of the items back at the first aid kit. She began to walk to put it up when she heard, "Mai wait- I have to tell you something."

She turned back around to Naru, holding the kit on front of her while her hair tossed back by the sudden movement.

"Hn."

His throat felt dry and it was as though his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"...,"

"Yes Naru?"

"Er- Tea."

Mai looked at him blank for a moment- but then she smirked.

"Okay!"

Mai then left Naru in the room puzzled, "_what was I wanting to tell her?"_

He then sighed and bent over to look under the couch when he saw it and pulled it up. The pen Mai had given to him that had fallen out of his pocket. He looked back at the kitchenette to see if she was coming and put the pen back in his pocket.

"_What has happened to me?"_

_-''-_

'- _-'

3:00 AM December 13

Lin wearily walked into SPR with his luggage.

"_Lets see what the damage is."_

He looked around the room, and saw everything was almost spotless.

Only one of the pictures were missing from hanging on the wall, but nothing else.

He then felt himself step on something.

"_What do we have...,"_

He then noticed a small blood splatter by the coffee table that was nearly unnoticeable. Lin got on his knees and picked up what he was stepping on, and only when it was in front of him he saw what it was.

"_A- Tooth...,"_

"NARU! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

* * *

You guys did not honestly Naru was going to let Kouki get away with all of this without a scratch? Hope all of you will be prepared for the next two chapters! It could be good..., or not.

So did you guys ever think Naru had a scar somewhere on his body?

Also who do you think probably injured the other the worst?

Think twice before you touch my girl, come around I'll let you feel the burn. (p.s. you guys might like the song Think Twice by Eve 6)

Well I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can.

So please review! Please- please- please review!


	85. Chapter 85 Hot Chocolate

Chapter Eighty-Five

December 17

Case Seven

File One

Naru wearily sat at one of the seats in the back of the S.P.R van with Mai right next to him and Lin in front of him driving. The thoughts of a few days ago were still fresh on his mind especially being woken at four in the morning from Lin holding a tooth up at his face, barking in his ear and insisting for Naru to have his shirt taken off again to see the damage he had sustained from God knows what in just being gone for five days and how he could not imagine what Naru could do in being left alone for a month. As Lin looked in the mirror at the two in the back he was met by a hard glare that was not disturbed by Naru's black eye. If anything the black eye only made it worst. Mai sighed when she looked at the two men, "_what happened between the two of them? They have been acting like this for the past couple days."_

As she continued to look at Naru she felt blush creep across her face and grow in strength. Trying to avoid his glanceshe looked out of the window and saw a large building and grinned, "guys- is that it?"

Naru dropped his attention from Lin and turned to there Mai was pointing.

"If it says Nekozawa Inn then I must congratulate you on your vast vocabulary, "Naru stated sarcastically.

Mai rolled her eyes, "_once a jerk always a jerk- at least he didn't call me a baka."_

"Idiot...,"

"_And there it is...,"_

Mai tried not to get upset and looked up at a sign on the edge of the road.

"Neko-zawa Inn- there it is!"

Mai then saw out of the corner of her eye the smug look on Naru's face from her pointing that out.

"_Stupid Narcissist."_

Soon they pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car. Mai could see all of the greenery that still existed in the middle of winter and the sound of waves crashing in the distance.

"_It's weird to see this while thinking how only a few miles away it is snowing."_

"Mai."

She turned around to a familiar voice, Naru's eyes stayed down while he stood outside the van.

"You might want to get out. Even though there is still not much snow here- you could still catch a cold from being out here...,"

"_Is he trying to be...,"_

Suddenly his body tensed and he looked up at her with sharp eyes, "Because- I am not paying you to get sick."

He then quickly closed the door before she could say a word to him, leaving the girl stunned.

"_Okay- what has been his problem lately! He has been like this ever since the fight, one second he will be nice to me and then he will find some way to insult me or something! Did Kouki hit him too hard on his head?" _

Mai then opened the door and was welcomed by a cold gust of wind, instantly sending shivers down her spine.

"_Man- it is still really cold here, at least we can see the ocean from here."_

"Come on Mai."

Naru then stepped in front of her, causing Mai to step outside her line of thoughts. She looked at Naru slightly stunned. His voice was firm, but not as demanding as it usually was when he told her something.

"Er- right Naru."

She took off her seatbelt and slid out of her seat. Only after she was on the firm ground did Naru close the door and walked with her, instead of leaving her behind. Mai did not pay attention to it once she noticed one of the cars in the parking lot.

"_Hm- Bou-san and Ayako are already here."_

Naru then opened the door and allowed Mai to walk in before him. As soon as Mai walked into the lobby Ayako rose from her seat in fury.

"Where is that boss of yours. Oh I have a few things to say to him!"

Bou-san grabbed her arm, "come on Ayako calm down."

"I AM CALM! ! ! ! ! !"

Bou-san then sweat dropped, "_why does she have to be so scary sometimes?"_

Mai then heard the door close from behind her and turned around to see Naru right behind her. Ayako looked up and yanked her hand away from her boyfriend and began to make her way over to him.

"A vacation- I thought this was supposed to be a vacation! Not some stupid case a few days before Christmas! Do you realize how much money it is going to cost to. . . ,"

Her eyes then widened and her mouth gaped open. Bou-san looked at her confused and got up out of his seat.

"Ayako what is...,"

He then had the same affect once he got closer.

"Naru- what happened man?"

They were first drawn to the dark circle around Naru's right eye and then saw a red mark just above his eye that cut through his eyebrow and then traced down over his cheek bone. The left side of his jaw was bruised and crept all the way down his neck and disappeared behind the collar of his button up shirt. The last but certainly not least thing they noticed was the rugged bounding of his left hand where he had the cuff undone to not rub his wrist.

"It's nothing."

"What do you mean it is nothing, you have a black eye! What did you do!"

Naru shoved his good hand in his pocket and looked down at the ground. Mai looked back at him nervously, "_it looks like he doesn't want to tell anyone."_

"Well- what happened?"

Mai snapped around and gave a nervous grin, "it was my fault."

Naru then snapped his head up when she said that and the couple looked down at Mai. Bou-san gave a pouty face, "tell us Mai- please...,"

"Oh well- uh...,"

"_It has to be convincing."_

She took a deep breath and looked back up to the two of them, "well a few days ago I was um- going home when you see I forgot my jacket and- er Naru took it out because he told me he wasn't paying me to get sick. So Naru stepped out onto the stairs and while I grabbed the jacket I lost my balance and grabbed Naru on accident. It turns out he was standing on the ice too and so I accidently fell down the stairs taking Naru with me. You know me- klutz- klutz- klutz."

She looked up and saw Naru giving her a look for the story she just came up with. She then sent one back saying 'you have a better one?' Naru sighed and looked back up with her at the stunned couple. Bou-san then began to burst out laughing, "N-Naru- falling down the stairs!"

As her boyfriend laughed Ayako put her hands on her hips and looked at Mai, "so why did you not get hurt Mai?"

"Oh well- um...,"

"Mai already had her jacket at hand and it took most of the blow for her. She also was able to grab the post halfway because of the way she fell back."

Mai glanced around at Naru who had a very serious face on.

"_He is actually playing along with this!"_

Monk then stopped and looked at the two, "oh- that makes sense."

Ayako did not respond, she continued to look at Naru's injuries, "_never in my time in the clinic have I seen wounds like that, that came from falling down the stairs. They lack a pattern and seemed to disperse. That cut is too wavy."_

Naru ignored their looks and crossed his arms, "I believe I said it was a vacation spot, not a holiday."

Ayako then snapped out of it and gritted her teeth, "then why did you not give the details of the case. You just said to show up! You were lying!"

Naru's gaze hardened on her, "I believe a more appropriate word is- leverage."

She looked at him stunned but then began to take out her earrings.

"How dare you- I am about to give you another black eye to match the other one!"

Monk then began to grab her to hold her back, "Ayako- he is not being that bad."

"I DON'T CARE! IT IS EITHER HIM OR YOU- TAKE YOUR PICK! ! ! !"

Suddenly a sickening look came across Monk's face and he dropped his grasp. The front door then opened and Lin walked in with a grinning John.

"Hello how are..., my Lord."

He looked at Naru wide eyed. The Australian man could not peel his eyes away from his injuries. Much to Naru's relief the door then opened and an older woman walked in with a homely smile on her face.

"Ah- you must be the group from Shibuya Psychic Research. I am sorry for the wait, but we are on short staff this time of year."

Naru placed a fake smile on his face and looked at the woman, "it is no problem. I am the head of this company. My name is Shibuya Kazuya."

The woman's grin broadened at Naru, "such a kind young man. I only wish I could see you bit better, but I have just about as much vision as a bat these days."

Naru then dropped the smile, but kept the sound in his voice.

"So shall we see our rooms."

"Of course- Of course."

The woman began to lead the group up the holly covered stairs and Mai could smell cinnamon in the distance.

"_Wow- this place looks great! And the best part is, Naru can not do a thing about it!"_

Mai then turned to the woman and asked, "so- what is the problem with the Inn?"

"Oh dear, your boss did not explain anything?"

Mai looked back at Naru and then to the woman, "no he did not."

She only smiled, "well I am sure he has a good reason behind it."

Mai rolled her eyes, "_Naru- good reason- yeah right."_

"Well I will just have to tell you as soon as we get to your rooms."

A few minutes later they arrived to a large room on the top floor of the building. Everything was moved out of the room other than a couch that was to the side of the balcony opening. As everyone came inside the woman closed the door.

"This is our largest room, I hope it can accommodate all of your needs."

Naru closely examined the room and said not a word. The woman took no offence to that and turned to the rest of the group, "now you all did want to know why I called you out, is that correct."

"Yes," said Mai who saw Naru gave no indication of telling them what the case is.

The woman carefully sat down on the couch and turned back to the group.

"Well where do I begin?"

"Did anyone ever die in the inn," asked Bou-san.

"No, not that I know of. But that is not the problem. You see the problem is a short time away from here. It is this cave."

"A cave?"

"Yes, to the locals it is called the Yogiasa Cave. It has always been quite a sight for teenagers and adults alike."

"What do you mean?"

"For centuries locals have gone there. It has an odd affect on a person. It feels as though all of the wants in the world become clear to the person. Some go there to think, others are attracted to the beauty that you could find deeper in the cave. Others have different plans. For years if a man wanted to propose to a woman he would go into the caves to settle through his wants and needs."

Most of the group looked at the woman confused, "_so why did she want us to come out here."_

"So do you believe it is haunted?"

"Er- well- um."

Naru then turned back to the group, "recently there have been several murders in the cave and each time they catch the culprit and they say as soon as the person gets out of the cave they are perfectly fine. None of the murders match up and every person who were there at different times and different reasons all state it felt as though something came over them in the cave to cause it to happen. But none of them were strangers, some were family, friends, couples. None of them had a murder weapon on them. Our job is to see if the cave is cursed and if so put an end to it."

The woman looked grim, but she nodded.

"It is putting a bad name on this town and now more and more people fear coming here because they think someone will try to kill them as soon as they come out of the car. We have never had much crime, but now more and more happens and each time it is in that cave. I am not sure how much more anyone can take it."

Mai looked at the woman, "so, you don't know anything else about it?"

"No- sorry dear. The name is nearly as old as the cave itself and we do not understand the name's origin at all. Right now the cave is closed off- but that is not going to stop everyone from getting in. That will not help us at all if something like this happens again. Please- I am desperate. We all are."

There- she paused, her eyes seemed distant as though she was on another plane of the world. After a minute she finally snapped her head up, "well I guess I should get back to work. It gets closer to the holidays each day and it sometimes feels like I am the only one here who knows how to decorate a decent Christmas tree."

After a moment she pushed herself up and walked to the door, "my staff is at your full use to help out as needed. I will be up here soon with some hot chocolate."

She then walked out, closing the door behind her. Naru's eyes snapped to the group, "get base set up within the hour and then we will discuss plans later."

Everyone then began moving down the stairs to the van to get supplies. It took them a while, but they finally got base set up and were all sitting around.

"Now considering that we are short staffed things will have to be executed differently."

"_Short staffed?"_

Mai looked around and it finally came to her.

"Hey- wait where is Masako and Yasuhara."

Naru sighed at the interruption, but did not send Mai too hard of a glare.

"Hara-san is having an interview and will not be able to come until a few days from now. As for Yasuhara his parents are upset by how much school he has missed for assisting us and so unless he wants to go and buy his own apartment he must step out of this case and stay out of the way for a few months."

"Oh...,"

"Now I want Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa to go around the cave and see if you can find anything. Lin and John I want you to go into town and see what people say about the Yogiasa cave."

Ayako then mumbled, "stupid kid, stick me in the stupid nature with the stupid cold."

Naru rolled his eyes and looked back at them, "do it, now."

All of them then stood and went for the door. Mai looked at them stunned and then looked back at Naru, "_why does he always leave me with him?"_

"Ne-Naru...,"

"Yes Mai."

"What do you want me to do?"

"As of right now- nothing."

"What?"

Naru rose and walked to another chair in front of a laptop.

"Didn't you hear me- nothing."

"No tea or...,"

"Did I say that- no I did not."

Mai sighed and turned away, "_why does he have to act like this? Is this about what happene..., no it can't be. I don't know what it is- but every time something has ever happened there has always been like some kind of hidden agreement that both of us never mention it again. That way we can just move on with our lives, but- I don't know. There has always been a very thin wall when it came to that and each time it kept getting thinner. How much more can it take?"_

She sighed, "_why can't it just be simple like when I first started worki...," _

A knock then came to the door and the woman opened the door, "here is your hot chocolate- oh well it looks like some of you stepped out. No matter- I hope both of you enjoy this."

She set the platter with cups filled to the rim of the rich substance on a coffee table. Mai immediately picked one up and let the rich aroma fill her up.

"It smells wonderful."

The woman nodded and looked at Naru confused, "are you not going to get any?"

Naru looked at Mai who motioned for him to come. He then got up and picked up one of the mugs. Naru placed the rim on his lips to make it look as though he took a sip and brought it down as soon as the woman smiled.

"I am glad that you liked it. I will go and check on everything later."

Mai smiled, "okay ma'am."

As the woman left Mai took a small sip and turned to her right with surprise. Naru was not there.

"_Huh- where is...,"_

She then felt a gust of wind on her and turned to look outside where Naru was pouring the hot coco over the balcony. As he did he muttered, "too sweet."

Mai looked at him for a moment, but then a feeling began to fill in her chest and she could not help herself. She began to laugh as hard as she could. This caused Naru to turn around and walk back in after closing the balcony. He sent her a hard glare.

"What are you laughing at?"

Mai wiped her eye and said between breaths, "sorry Naru."

"You still have not answered my question."

Mai settled down and looked up at Naru with a smile.

"I didn't...,"

"I am not asking for an excuse- I am demanding an answer."

"You are just- funny."

Naru arched his eyebrow, "funny- where in this world would you get that idea?"

"Well- yeah you are in a way. You might not tell jokes like most people- but I don't know- something about when you are telling somebody something. Like you can hold your own, but still make everyone else laugh. Why have you not noticed this?"

Naru sat down on the arm of the couch and crossed his arms.

"Because I am not funny."

"I guess you don't tell jokes- but you are sarcastic. You have always been sarcastic and when someone insults you whatever you say about the person can either be very hurtful or it can cause everyone to try not to laugh."

"I believe the term you are looking for is- quick witted Mai."

"So what I am trying to give you a compliment and you are trying to hike it more up. Stupid Narcissist."

Mai brought the cup to her lips and took a big gulp. Only when it was halfway down her throat it finally hit her. She slammed the cup on the coffee table and coughed loudly.

"Hot- hot- hot- hot!"

She began to fan her tongue as the scalding liquid burned the rest of her throat. After a moment she looked at Naru tp her right who had a small smirk on his face and a devious look in his eyes. Mai sent him a look as her tongue began to swell from the heat.

"You thin thith ith thunny?"

"Mai- do you honestly want me to answer that question."

"Uh- no."

Naru's eyes then seemed to become dazed. He leaned closer to Mai and looked down at her lips. Her heart began to pound rapidly at seeing the look in his eyes. He then placed his fingers over her lips and pulled them back to show her the dark substance over his fingertips. Mai felt her face heat up and wipe the coco mustache from her face.

"Did you have to do that!"

Naru nodded and got up to get his jacket.

"Naru- what are you doing?"

"Getting a camera and taking it to the cave."

"But- shouldn't you wait for the others to get back."

Naru slid a stand under his arm and pulled a bag holding a camera over his head.

"Yeah- well I have never been one for patience."

He began to walk for the door, when Mai rose to her feet.

"Wait- don't leave me alone here!"

Her voice echoed around, and she felt blush creep on her face.

"_You know this is really awkward."_

Naru turned around and gave her a look, "then get your coat and a torch- baka."

* * *

I hope you guys liked the little bit of fluff. It might be couple of days before I can update again- but don't worry! I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible! So review and tell me what you think, also tell me what you think might happen. It is fun to see what you guys think.

I would also like to thank Fairyvixenmaiden for the case idea. You really got me out of a hard spot- thanks!

So review please and I will be back soon!


	86. Chapter 86 Wants

Chapter Eighty-Six

Case Seven

File Two

Both Naru and Mai walked carefully out of the inn to not make a single disturbance. As soon as they opened the door they were welcomed by a cool gust of wind. Mai rubbed her arms, but she watched as Naru stayed unfazed by the cold. Though something else seemed to be troubling him, from the cautious look in his eyes.

"_Is he really this nervous about being caught?"_

Mai thought back to several cases before then how if Naru was about to do something erratically stupid Lin would threaten to call his parents.

"_Oh yeah he called them- the professors? Hm- I wonder if his parents work in Tokyo or something. It is kind of weird how with this job we have been crawling over most of Japan and we still have never seen them. Maybe Naru just does not like talking about them or sharing the glory light with them."_

She then heard something snap and jump back. After regaining herself she was able to see Naru in front of her holding a stick that was broken in the middle. Finally it was able to all come together. She gritted her teeth and balled her fist.

"Hey! You did not have to do that!"

"Well what am I supposed to do if I called your name and still you did not respond. Would you prefer me to throw you to the ground next time?"

Mai felt her cheeks and she dropped her hands.

"_Stupid Naru stupid reasoning in his mind."_

Naru looked at the sun and then to the woods.

"We better hurry if we can even begin to hope to be back before dark."

"Oh- right."

Naru waited for Mai to get closer to him and then began walking again. He suddenly saw a dirt path cut into the trees and began to make his way to it. It was quiet for the beginning between the two. Mai looked around and back at the black clad man before her.

"Na…,"

She cut herself off before she could ask the question after thinking of how he would answer.

"_Maybe he didn't…,"_

"Yes Mai?"

"_He did."_

"Um- well do you think this is the right way to the cave?"

Naru glanced back for a moment and arched his eyebrow. He then sighed, "no Mai- I think the path in the middle of the woods was magically put here right before we arrived."She began to become agitated and gave the guy in front of her. She then muttered, "jerk."

Time passed and they continued to walk down the path. Soon the sun began to dip over and touch the bare tips of the trees. Mai nervously looked back at Naru.

"_Does he know that it is going to be night and we still after putting the camera in the cave have to come back?"_

"Don't worry."

"Huh?"

She looked back up at her boss who had just turned from glancing back at her.

"We should have another two and a half hours before twilight.""How did you know- that I was…,"

"You looked worried, and you were looking at the sun. It does not take a genius to see that you were worried about the time.""Oh….,Ne-Naru?"

"Yes Mai?"

"Um- well- why are you doing this?"

"So we can see if there is any parano…,"

"I am not talking about the cave…, I was wondering why you- took the case."

"Why would I not take the case?"

"Because- it doesn't really seem to be something you would be interested in. I mean it has little known facts, it is in a small town full of superstition, and it is in a tourist area around the holidays."

"….,""Naru?"

"_Why did she have to choose today to become smarter."_

"Naru- do you believe the murders are supernatural?"

"No."

She then gave her boss a confused look, "then why did you..,""Shh."

"Huh?"

"You don't hear that?"

Mai gave him a look, "_you better not think that I am so gullible that I am going to…,"_

Naru began to move to a shrub and pulled it out of the way, "ocean water."Mai looked stunned, it was the ocean- the very same ocean they saw when they got there. Naru then walked through the path and turned around, "this way Mai."

"Er- okay."

She began to follow after him. The icy damp sand instantly made her shoes sink around her ankles with each step as the occasional sea spray hit the two. Mai could taste the salt on the bare edges of her lips as time passed. A new chill was falling down on the two as the sun once again dipped behind the mist as it set lower and lower in the sky.

"Naru- maybe we should..,"

"We are here."

"Huh."

She then peered forward in the direction Naru's eyes were locked upon. Sure enough there was a hole protruding from the ground that was about half Naru's length but at least double that wide. In front of it was some police tape and a board but nothing more. He rolled his eyes once he saw it, "_you have got to be kidding me!"_

He sighed and continued to make his way to the cave. Mai nervously looked at it.

"Are you sure it is safe down there."

He got on his knees and looked back, "if you do not want to go down then just go back to the Inn."Mai looked at the darkening path through the thickets of dense woods and her heart leapt.

" No- Don't leave me alone," she said childishly and ran to Naru. The bare edges of his lips twitched momentarily but nothing more he then got on his side and slid under the board. Mai clumsily followed him and once she landed a surprising echo could be heard. She got out the flashlight and turned it on with shock. She was able to stand at that point but Naru was still hunched over due to the cave wall, but before them was an endless black hole that kept getting deeper.

She then muttered, "you think it is small now?"

She looked to her right for a response but what she saw was very unusual. Naru had set the equipment on the ground and was in the process of taking off his coat and laying it on the ground. Finally it hit her, her skin began to thaw by the welcoming heat of the cave. But soon it began to thicken in her own coat and she began to unzip it when she saw Naru do another thing foreign to him. He placed the equipment back on and began to walk down to the part of the cave where he could stand to his full height. Mai looked at the shroud of black cloth confused and back at Naru.

"Why are you leaving it?"

He put his hand on the wall and leaned against it, "the walls are perfectly dry and no one is going to get them if we are quick."

"Why not just put the camera here?"

"Because it is not deep enough."

He took his own torch out of his pocket and took off the jacket and swung it against the wall. Mai looked at him even more confused than before but ignored it for a moment.

"How deep is deep?"

"When I say- now come on Mai."

He began to walk down the path. Mai quickly grabbed her torch and laid her coat down before beginning to walk down the deep impression in the earth.

"_This place is weird. It does not feel creepy or sad. But it is still not a happy place."_

She looked up at Naru and sighed, "_He is acting so weird! No matter how hot it is outside he still keeps his jacket on and it does not seem to bother him at all. What is so different? I mean..,"_

As she looked at him she began to blush heavily, and there was no stopping it. Mai looked uncomfortably at the ground, "_It never matters when I look at him he is still very beautiful. I want to tell him how I feel, but he would probably just end up laughing in my face and telling me I might as well do school full time."_

As time passed Naru slowly unbuttoned the second cuff on his right hand. He then one by one undid the first few buttons of his shirts. And to top off his strange behavior as they got deeper he pulled the edges of his sleeves up to his elbows.

"_I want to know how deep this cave is, maybe that can give us some explanation to the strange behaviour. It could just be so warm from it's creation. A hot spring might have carved it out- so that means that it could still be here- only deeper in the cave. Maybe it is just the gases from the water that causes this reaction. Only I can't see why I am not reacting at all to this. I wonder if Mai is reacting to this at all."_

He sighed , "_Mai."_

He then looked back, "hey M…,"He looked back and instantly his body and lungs stiffened ion contact. It felt as though all of the air had been forced out of him but what he truly could not ignore was the sudden strength that was gained in his heart as it ached inside his chest. A knot formed in his lower abdomen only adding to the confusion. He had never felt like this before and it only got worst as he continued to look at her.

"_You know her hair is a nice tone, brunette but still when the sun hits it, it turns to a golden colour. It enhances her eyes as well, the sudden darkening turns around almost like a match. It goes with her well when she is smiling. Why won't she smile right now- I want to see her smile. I want to see her happy. She used to always smile around me, why can't she do that anymore? She hardly ever does it. Then is she sad? I don't like seeing her sad. But why do I always do that to he….,WHAT AM I SAYING!"_

Mai looked at him confused and passed him before he could say anything insulting to her.

"_Maybe it was just a…,"_

As he turned around the feeling only strengthened.

"_Come on Noll. Get a hold of yourself."_

He tried to get his breathing under control for the most part and began to follow after her. This did not help every step he took only made the feeling worst. It was almost like a thermometer that burned him as it went up. Eventually they could hear water drip and both of them shined the light forward to reflect from the clear pool before them. Mai went to the water's edge and stuck her finger in it. She then pulled it back yelping, "hot- hot- hot!"

She waved her hand around wildly and then slid it down her shirt to wipe the water off. After the episode was over she stiffened herself for Naru's 'comment'.

"_I really want him to not insult me."_

Naru walked a few feet closer, but was almost stopped by an invisible barrier to Mai. He looked down and swallowed hard.

"So- it is a hot spring?"

Mai once again looked at him confused.

"_He is getting worst by the minute."_

"Um- I guess?"

Naru nodded and turned around without even looking at her in any form or fashion. Mai sighed, "_maybe he really didn't to come."_

Mai's light then caught something on the wall and her eyes widened.

"Naru- I found something."He then turned around without thinking to see the young brunette running to the wall where there was almost a stair structure that she jumped on. He groaned and walked up behind her to see what her light was shining on.

"This is probably where they got the name for the cave."

Sure enough Yogiasa was carved deep into the rocks and painted black. Naru tried his best to keep his focus on the rock instead of Mai when he noticed something.

"The name is not Yogiasa."

"Huh, what do you…,"He then ran his fingers down the middle and rubbed away some of the clay. After a minute they saw a deep, dark line going straight down like the characters.

"So- it is not a name- it is two?"

"Yogi and Asa."

Finally it hit Mai why the name of the cave was so unusual. It did not even exist but the names Yogi and Asa do.

"So maybe this place is haunted Naru."

"….,""Naru?"

"…,"

"Is there something….,"

As she spun around to look at him he crashed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened with shock and dismay. Mai's heart kept on beating faster and faster until she was sure it was about to burst. But slowly her body began to relax and her eyelids fell heavy. She gave into0 the kiss and ran her fingers through his dark raven hair. Instantly realizing the sign of pleasure he moved his hands around her neck and jaw to force her closer to him. Still that was not even close to enough for him. It only sharpened the unquenchable thirst, only strengthened his unattainable hunger. Every kiss, every touch sent a new sensation. Shivers rippled down Mai's spine but she was nowhere near cold. His touch was not ice, his touch was not warm- no not even close. His touch burned scalding hot against her flesh. It was like touching the sun. Her lips were burning like nothing else, but each second she became more dazed to resist. Moments pas past by and the kiss only deepened. Neither one gave any sign of stopping, let alone catching their breath. Soon the time came when it was not enough anymore for Naru. Each second was a new kind of spark ran through his system. He was instantly attached to it like a drug. Naru dropped his hands from her hips and pressed them against the hard cave wall behind her. He then pushed his body closer to hers until he could feel ever ounce of heat jumping off her small body. All around them faded away like a distant dream. Nothing else existed in the world. The only thing that existed was that very moment in the great abyss of time.

* * *

Well I hope you guys found that to be enough fluff! Sorry, I would have updated sooner but my turn of the cnetury computer crashed on me! (With all that I had saved on there :(

So I had to get a new computer and rewrite this chapter! Well I hope you liked it. I might update over the weekend!

ps- I am on Deviant Art now- if you want to see my art for this chapter go to my profile (after you review plz- if you will) and click on the link for my DA and look for the picture called It FINALLY happened and there is my art for this chapter. 

Please review and tell me what you think! (Please- Please- Please)


	87. Chapter 87 Time For A Chat

Chapter Eighty-Seven

Case Seven

File Two

Lin and John pulled up to the edge of the beach in John's car and got out. Four hours of asking ever single town person what they knew and nothing came forth. Lin sighed and looked up at night time sky and turned back to the priest. Who was already scanning the woods.

"Lin-san I do not thin..,"

Suddenly they heard rustling from the trees and both men turned to it. Suddenly coming out of the thicket was a very angry Ayako with her hair full of twigs and leaves. She looked at both of the men with all her fury.

"The Woods! Naru just had to pick the woods for me to go into!"

She began to stump over to the car when Monk came up behind her.

"Come on Ayako- it was just a little squirrel that fell on your head.""And you shut up before I strangle you with my bare hands!"

Monk made an eeping noise and his body stiffened. Ayako then continued to make her rampage to the car. She looked at the two men and then focused her main attention on Lin.

"You tell your boss that if he ever sends me out into the wilderness again he is going to get something back at him!"

"I'm sure Kazuya…,"

Her eyes snapped around to the priest and put her finger in his face.

"And you! How would you like to trek through the wilderness with no food or water and your bare instincts to survive!"

John put up his hands and sweat dropped.

"W-well we came to take you two back to the Inn."

"No Brown-san."

"Hn," John turned to see Lin standing near the cave entrance.

"Give them the keys."

"Er- okay- her you go Ayako."

He took them out and Ayako snatched them getting the driver's seat.

"Monk!"

"Coming."

He ran to the passenger's side and drove off. John then turned to Lin confused.

"Lin-san- what are you?"

"Something's in here."

"What?"

John walked to the Onmyoji to see him reaching into the cave. He then felt a swatch of cloth. Once he pulled it up he recognized it instantly and felt a piercing feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Naru," he growled.

His hand tightened around the trench coat and tossed it to the ground.

"Let's GO!"

He ripped off the board and ducked to go inside with the priest right behind him, who still had a large sweat drop and had no reason to want a death wish and go against Lin. He muttered a silent prayer for the young man he was going after because the look in Lin's eyes made it certain only God would know what he was going to do to him.

The cave was warm and dry, but the only light they had was a small torch Lin had on his person before entering. Each step made him even angrier than the next.

"_Noll! That little punk can't stay put! It's like he just wants to see me mad! I swear- when I get my hands on that guy I am going to do what I should have done over a decade ago! I am going to rip him limb from limb- and then his father can have whatever is left!"_

As they continued into the cave Lin suddenly felt something hit his leg hard and then scraped across the ground. He clutched his leg and looked angrily down at what he bumped into. One of their tripods was strewn on the wall without being careful let alone ever set up. Instantly Lin's heat began to speed up.

"_What if something happened to him?"_

He then shunned the light onto one of the camera cases thrown to the side with no regard to it near the edge of a water source.

"_What is goin…,"_

His light then shun to where he heard noise. There his heart almost stopped and John was about to have a heart attack. Both Naru and Mai where on there knees with Naru's arm wrapped tightly around her body while it seemed as though their mouths were conjoined. Their faces were turning a heavy shade of red from the combination of the heat of the spring and their own hormones. During that whole time Naru was slowly leaning over her forcing her to lean back. After a second Lin snapped out of it and barked, "Naru!"

Suddenly the two snapped around with a strand of saliva still connecting them. Lin's blood pressure was going through the roof when he suddenly looked around, "the cave…,"

"_What you want most in the world."_

"John- stay here with Mai for a minute before coming out."

Naru gave him a look, "Lin- what are you…,"

"Let's go Naru."

"I don't want to go."Lin finally snapped and swung around the young man, wrapping his arms around him trapping his hands down and lifting him up. Naru instantly began to struggle, "Let me go! Let me go Lin! I want to stay- I want to stay!""Yeah? I bet there are a lot of things you want to do right now."

"Let me go," he continued to bark as he tried to struggle free from his friend's grasp.

Lin continued to try to walk out no matter how many times Naru attempted to hurt him.

"_The cave is not letting him think right. I want to get him out of here before he losses himself completely and losses himself with his pk."_

Lin struggled to carry Naru up the gradual incline to the opening of the cave.

"Why- mkm- won't you- l-let me go!""You are not thinking straight Naru!""Yes I am! I want to go back- let me go back to- hkk- Mai!"

The opening was then in sight and Lin began to duck down, "this will all be over soon Naru!"

"What are you talking about! You can't do this to me- you can't!"

Lin then forced Naru out of the opening and then quickly scurried out and tackled Naru back to the ground before he could do anything else. Suddenly the struggle became less and less and then it stopped entirely. Lin took a deep breath and got off the black clad man who lied still on the ground.

"Naru."

"…,"

"Noll- answer me."Naru's breaths became more sparatic and rapid as he lie on the ground. Sand covered most of his body as his hand tightened into a large chunk of it.

"Why," he asked in a cracked dry voice from all of the screaming.

His body began to tremble as no answer came from the Chinese man.

"No….,"Naru then shot up and looked at Lin with the greatest amount of disbelief in his eyes that Lin has ever seen before.

"Why did I do that!"

"….,"Naru flung the sand in his hand at Lin's head only scraping the side of his face.

"I said Why DID I DO THAT!"

"Naru- you are not going to get anywhere acting like a child! Settle down!"

"Well what am I supposed to do now?"

"Noll!"

The use of his real name made Naru calm down enough to listen.

"You were not acting yourself. But just because of that does not change what you did. You can not avoid it- you kissed her! There is no denying it whether it was paranormal or not! I can not fix this just like how I was not able to fix you when we came here! This did happen- there is no going back anymore Naru."

"What do you…,""You know what I mean! When you get back up to that Inn you are talking to that girl."

Naru hardened his eyes, "or what?"

"Madoka…,"

Naru's body tensed and he took a deep breath. Suddenly they heard footsteps come from the cave. And as both John and Mai came out of the cave Naru swerved around and began to walk towards the path making sure to make no eye contact with anyone.

As they all walked down the path no one would say a word, both Naru and Mai kept their heads hung low.

"_How am I going to handle this- will she still be able to work with me? No that look on her face- she is disgusted I know it. She is the only girl that has ever, that has ever been able to not swoon over me. She never liked me like most girls- and why am I giving so much thought to this? I was- probably delirious or something!…., I supposed a quick fix if it had to come down to it would be firing. After all- she would probably never be able to look at me the same way again or ever be herself near me. It would be best."_

Silently all of them made it back to the building through the darkness of the woods. Naru immediately began to walk upstairs still lost in his train of thought, not noticing both Lin and John passing him. Suddenly he heard a door slam and he snapped out of it.

"_Oh n- oh no- oh no- oh no!"_

He ran down the hall and shook the handle of the now locked base door. He then slammed his arm and hand on the door, cursing Lin's name. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and his heart jolted as he turned around.

"Mai," was all he could whisper.

She stiffened at hearing him say her name and her face began to become as red as a beet. Naru looked back at the door and then to Mai and sighed.

"I guess we need to talk."

"Eh….,"

Naru grabbed her arm and began to tug her down the hall and to the boy's room. He quickly unlocked the door and walked through the dimly lit room and to the balcony.

"_No one should be able to hear us from here, or let alone spy on us."_

He quickly shut the glass door and dropped the curtains. He then dropped the girl's arm almost repulsively, and went to the railing. He leaned over it staring off into the dark abyss of the night. He had not done much for his appearance from before other than wipe the sand off his body. His sleeves were still rolled up with the buttons at the top of his shirt loosely undone and his shirt untucked. Wind whistled through his severely messed up hair as he thought of what to say. He turned around several times to say something to the girl that had sat down on the hear ground near the edge of the balcony but anytime he would look at her she would turn away. As before he sighed and turned back around looking at the deep blackness of night.

"_She probably doesn't want to hear me talk. God- why did I have to do that? Of all of the most unprofessional things I could have done! Well I guess everything ends sooner or later- I guess I have no choice but to fire her."_

He sighed and turned around shifting his eyes slightly away from hers.

"So-""So…," she barely said above a whisper. He noted her face began to turn red again probably from embarrassment.

"That was….,"

His throat felt dry once more and could not force himself to say anything else.

"Different?"

"Different."

He turned away for a brief moment, running his good hand through his hair and keeping the other one in his pocket. While she stared down at the ground.

"I was wonder…," the both began to say at the same time as they snapped back around at each other. They then turned back around from embarrassment.

"Um- you go first," said Naru lightly.

She looked up dismay with her face turning even more red, "no- it is okay- you go first."

"Hey- I asked you first," he barked.

"And I am declining!"

Naru sighed, "this is getting us nowhere! I mean it was probably a bloody fluke anyway."

Mai looked up stunned as any hope in her heart from the event began to dissipated at that single word.

"A- fluke…,?"

He looked directly in her eyes, "of course. I mean let's just look at the facts. It took us nearly a day to come down here. We were tired when we went ahead and started work. The stream from the spring probably messed with our heads from some kind of natural gas that could be found in the cave. Nothing paranormal at all."

"You mean- You weren't possessed?"

He nervously looked into her eyes at the question.

"Um- I don't believe so. Why- do you believe you were?"

"Um…, no," she sighed.

He looked back up, "then that proves it- it was just a fluke."

"Oh yeah."

"I mean we could- we could do it again and it would mean nothing at all. As a matter of fact- let's try it!"

She shot up her head to look in his eyes, "Huh?"

His eyes hardened as he looked down at his assistant, "you heard me Mai. After all if this is nothing than everything will- everything will be just the way it always has been. Now- just…,"

He knelt down to where Mai was sitting and slid his left hand across her right cheek and into her hair. Mai's eyes widened at the contact and lightly jolted back.

"Keep…,"

He continued to lean closer and closer to his assistant.

"Still," he breathed as he closed his eyes.

Their lips barely brushed and both jolted away from each other .

" leaned back closer to her while using his left hand to steady her back closer to him. He then placed his lips back on hers. There they lingered for seconds. It was ginger and innocent, much like a child's first kiss. He then sighed and began to pull back when she placed her hand ion the side of his face and pulled her lips back onto his. His body instantly relaxed. Naru returned the simple kiss the simple kiss. Though both still acted extremely timid. She then opened her eyes.

"_What was the use in even trying. I guess it was never meant to be."_

She began to pull away when a moan escaped his throat. He brought his other hand up to the side of her face and pulled her back to him. As the barrier fell the kiss began to grow with passion and demand. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally Naru gained some control of his body and his icy eyes snapped open. Instantly he jumped back nearly a foot away from her.

"STOP- ENOUGH," his eyes were filled with fury as his voice echoed into the night. Both looked at each other silent for several moments. Finally his eyes lightly softened and he sighed.

"Listen- I apologize for- pulling you back and snapping like that- I was just..,- I was…, and thinking- but w-w…,"

Mai watched the display in confusion to see Naru so nervous.

Suddenly she said without thinking, "you don't have to be sorry."

"What?"

He turned back at the girl who's eyes suddenly widened and she covered her mouth.

"….,"

Naru slowly rose to his feet taking a very serious look upon his face.

"Why?"

Her face began to become redder and redder with her heart beating faster than it ever has before. Naru was becoming more irritated.

"Why is that Mai?"

"_I can't tell him- it is not right. What if he says no. What if he fires me and leaves me here. What if he really does hate me and that is why he is so freaked out by this."_

"Um- b-because- because….,"

Suddenly it seemed like a small voice in the back of her head said, "_if you don't try- you will never know."_

Brought her hands down and nodded, "_right."_

She then took a deep breath and looked up at the young man who had his arms crossed and his eyebrow arched. She suddenly gave him a bright smile that Naru was taken back at seeing it. So sweet, innocent, pure, loving in one smile. And the smile was for no one else. He made her smile that way.

"Because I love you Naru-chan!"

* * *

Yes! Finally have another chapter up! I hope this met your expectations. I knew from the beginning I wanted this chapter and maybe the next one mostly through Naru's pov and believe me it is harder than it looks! Well don't listen to me complain- and just hear the thanks. Thanks for all of the amazing reviews from the last chapter. You have no idea how happy that made me! XD

So review and tell me what you think and tell me what you think is going to happen.


	88. Chapter 88 Naru to Noll

Chapter Eighty-Eight

File Two

Case Seven

Naru's eyes widened while looking at the girl with disbelief.

"_Did she just….,"_

The words replayed themselves instantly in his mind and then over and over like a broken record. He had the moment down to the iciness of the wind against the left side of his body. His blood began to pump harder and harder just as Mai's did. Suddenly she saw his head drop down hiding his eyes.

"You -don't."

She felt a pang in her gut when she heard that and her smile dropped.

"N-Naru is not my name."

"Eh- okay um Kazuy….,"

His head snapped up to her and he shouted in English, "And it is not Shibuya Kazuya either!"

Her eyes widened at his tone and the sharp look in his eyes. Naru's chest began to heave after realizing what he said. He suddenly turned around sliding his fingers through his hair muttering, "what a stupid move- why did I say that. What am I going to do now…., no that won't work."

"N-Naru, you're scaring- me."

She held onto the balcony tighter as she watched Naru's mad fit. He looked back at the frightened girl and something tugged at his heart.

"_It was bound to come out sooner or later whether it was Hara-san or not."_

He sighed and looked down at the girl who's grip tightened on the railing. He sighed, "I suppose things about me could be very hard to understand at times," he said in perfect English. This only brought more confusion to Mai's face.

"I might as well say this before you learn this from.., someone or something."

His body tensed and he closed his eyes, "I..,- no that's not right."

She began to blush heavily, "_Maybe he feels the…,"_

Naru then leaned against the wall and looked down at her with cold eyes, "I might go by Shibuya Kazuya in Japan but my real family name is Davis- just like my mother and father. But as you should know in the west you are not called by your last name usually so most people know me as…, Oliver."

It took her a few seconds to make sense of his words but Naru saw when she did at the widening of her eyes as she looked at him.

"_Tell me this is a joke and I have been punked for some t.v show and a camera is secretly videotaping this…, no that look in his eyes. He is so serious right now- he isn't lying- he is being honest! So one of the most brilliant minds of the twenty-first century, the world's greatest paranormal researcher. The man is and eighteen year old boy with a black eye that is standing right in front of me?"_

In her mind the image of a middle aged man began to fade as his sandy brown, neatly combed hair turned a dark raven colour with several strands going every which way. The wrinkles faded to form a young, beautiful face that was paling by the second. To top it all off the man then put his hand on the rim of his thick bottle rimmed glasses with a smirk. He took them off and let them shatter to the ground and the dark the dark brown eyes turned into two beautiful dark blue orbs that were cynical by nature. What was standing now in her imagination replaced the ghost like man she had only heard stories about. He was real, he was alive, he was her boss that happened to be only two years older than herself.

"_B-but that can't be- can it?" _

The memories began to come back to her like pieces of a puzzle. She was brought back to tutoring and the comments on her accent. Then the comment Lin made about 'The Professors'. How Naru knew immediately that the Doctor Davis was an imposter. The look of odd satisfaction and shiftiness across his face when a conversation was brought up about the famous Professor. Suddenly any weird or awkward thing that had happened in the two years seemed to make sense with that unbelievable fact. Her heart began to beat more rapid as she looked at him.

"O-liver D-Avis?"

Naru sent her a look just like any person would to being called by their name.

"Hm?"

He sighed and leaned down to see if she was still breathing since there was no longer any outer identification. Suddenly her eyes came out of the dismayed and into pure anger. He tightened her fist and punched him hard in arm."I see you finally had enough sense to put everything together."

She gritted her teeth together and slapped him across his face no longer caring. Naru was actually slightly stunned by this action as he brought his hand to his cheek.

"Well I suppose I had that one coming," he muttered.

"Y-ou…, JERK! WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME YOU WERE…..,"

Naru suddenly covered her mouth before she could say his name and every person in the world would hear it. His eyes hardened, "that is why," he said in an extra icy voice.

"Now are you going to act like an idiotic fan girl or a real person?"

He brought down his hand and Mai's eyes only widened ever more as she was looking at him.

She then looked away from him angrily, "you lied to me! I thought I told you, yopu could trust me- and I have always told you that! You lied to me the day I met you…,"

"Hey!" he barked- making her stop.

"You know nothing of why I had to. And you never will!"

"Maybe I would if you actually explained something for once!"

Silence fell between the two once again. Both of them were locked on each other's eyes. Suddenly Naru's anger leaked away from his eyes. He sighed and leaned against the building.

"I have the answer for you."

"Answer?"

"You asked me one time if I have any siblings and no I do not."

His body stiffened with pain and he had no problem showing it.

"Oh…..,"

"_Why is Naru having a problem with that?"_

"I don't have a sibling but I had a brother."

She looked at him stunned and whispered, "had_…,"_

Naru stayed quiet as he kept his head hung low.

"You mean he is…,"

"Dead- yes I figured that out when I watched him die a few years ago. A- car ran over him in Japan and dumped his body in a lake."

Naru shut his eyes tightly as he relived that painful night, every single feeling both emotional and physical that his brother had felt. Mai fell silent- not wanting Naru to snap at any second. Still she could not believe these words were coming out of his mouth. If it was a joke it was cruel and sick and Naru had pushed it too far.

"So- in case you have not figured out- that is the reason I am in Japan."

He glanced over to Mai for a reaction from the young girl and for a second she saw it. All of the pain, the suffering, the hate, the coldness and evil in the world reflecting in his eyes involuntarily in the sad blue.

"_H-his eyes…., b-but how can he be so sad- unless…,"_

It hit her hard like a ton of bricks- everything he had told her was completely true. He is being honest.

"Wh-what was his name?"

Naru looked at Mai confused for a second so she crawled closer to where he was sitting.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But what was his name?"

Naru looked off into the blackness and sighed as another chilling breeze hit them, but it no longer stung anymore.

"Gene- his name was Gene.""Ge-ene," Mai tried to say in the exact accent Naru played on the name.

Naru's fist tightened, almost forgetting Mai was right beside him. For once in his life he no longer cared what he said. He cursed Gene's name and Mai looked at him stunned.

"You always were an idiot, weren't you. You stayed that way until the day you died."

Only then did he seem to notice Mai was there once again.

"Don't give me that look Mai- it isn't like we were close, at least not as close as people expected us to be. I- hated him at times."

"That's alright- siblings don't always get along- do they."

Naru gave her a cold look, "you don't understand You….,"

He took a deep breath to calm himself down and looked back up at the night time sky, "we were not close in the sense people to expect. You see we were not just brothers- we were twins."

This bit of news surprised her even more that anything else.

"_Never in a million years did I ever think…., there really is more to you than meets the eye- isn't there?"_

Naru looked down to the ground, zoning out again from everything around him.

"He just had to cross in the middle of the night- didn't he? He had to be so carefree. I just wish I could smack that stupid grin off his face, two years too late I suppose."

"_Two- years…,"_Mai thought of how Naru looked when he was sixteen and tried to imagine the smile that was probably in his mind to get a visual when her jaw nearly dropped.

"_That smile- Naru has never aged in my dreams. It is almost like a…., different person."_

Naru saw the sick look on Mai's face and snapped back into reality.

"What is wrong with you Mai?"

"Er- um, were you two identical twins?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Technically mirror imaged but in the terms you are asking yes."

He saw her face had a look on it that he had never seen before and this captured his full attention.

"What is it?"

"Sixteen?"

"Yes he was bloody sixteen when he died. Are you going to keep on repeating that all night?""Eh- Naru this might sound weird, but do you believe he is gone- gone."

"….,Seeing how stubborn he is I doubt he will come away from here easily….,""And how much can spirits affect dreams?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"….,""Mai?"

She did not need to respond, the look on her face broadcasted the answer. Naru's grip tightened and he quickly stood up. Mai's head snapped up to him, "eh- Naru- where are you…,"

"SHUT UP! There just had to be something- there is always something.""What are you…,"

"I am sorry to disappoint you Mai- but I am not my brother. And I will never be."

"Nar…,"

"What was it that got you- his smile?"

He began to run his fingers anxiously through his hair and gritted his teeth.

"I knew there had to be something. You never once acted like any other girl that has ever walked up to me."

"Naru…,"

"What you don't understand or do I have to spell it out for you? You- love- Gene, I might have his eyes, his face, and his hair but I am not Gene."

Mai looked at him with dismay, she had never seen him so spiteful. But his eyes couldn't lie, his eyes were full of pain. It was looking into a violent storm, all the sorrow of the world reflected in his eyes.

"It was a mistake, hiring you, telling you all this, but I swear this will be the last mistake I will ever…,"

Mai then grabbed his right hand and placed in the centre of her chest. He immediately shut his mouth and his eyes widened. Mai looked calmly into his eyes.

"Do you feel that? My heart only begins to beat that fast when I am near you. I was just stunned by everything tonight- but I gave you my answer. I said I love you. I don't care what your name is- all I know is my heart beats like this only for you. It never did this for your brother. And you are right- you two are not alike, and I thought he was handsome when I first saw him. But no one can steal what was already stolen. You already had it. I-I love you Naru."

He felt the beating of her heart, it almost matched that of a hummingbird. So fast but delicate like the girl herself. Blush began to creep across Naru's face and there was no hiding it. Mai placed her hand suddenly on the right side of his chest and smiled. Once again the world began to sink away, leaving the two in their world. Neither one of them had to say a word to the other. It was already very clear from everything that happened that day.

* * *

T_T So hard to write this chapter- I had to keep on rewriting it! Oh well- I just hope you liked it b^^d

I will try to update over the weekend or maybe even friday- but do not hold me to it!

Please tell me you liked this chapter. It was really hard to try and keep them as much in character as I possibly can. I am sorry if I failed at that...,

P.S when Mai put Naru's hand on her chest DON'T BE A PERVERT! I MEAN RIGHT BELOW THE COLLAR BONE! If you feel right now where I am talking about you will probably feel your heart beat.

Plz review- plz- plz review or at least send in a b^^d (thumbs up!) Well see yah!


	89. Chapter 89 Dreams from Gene

Chapter Eighty-Nine

Case Seven

File Three

Both Naru and Mai came from the balcony without a second word to each other. Only once they were both inside they finally found out how icy cold their bodies were. Still neither one wasted any time to get to the halls and then to the base door. Naru juggled the handle and found it was locked. He sighed, "_Lin was really set on this."_

He then pounded on the door, "open up it is us," he strained to make sure Lin knew he was not coming alone.

Suddenly both of them heard the unlatching of the lock and the handle slowly turn. The door opened and the warm light shunned on both of them. Mai looked nervously at the crowd especially since she had never felt Naru stand so close to her before. It was almost territorial. As Monk looked there way his eyes widened and he pushed by everyone and pulled Mai into a warm embrace.

"Mai- where have you been!"

He began to look over her in an older brother manner.

"You had us worried Mai! Where have you been."

"Monk- I have been fine."

"Oh and just where have you been to get so messed up?"

"Relax- I was just with Naru."

"Naru?"

He looked over at the black clad man at the door who was more messed up than Mai courteous of Lin dragging him to the floor. Monk let go of Mai and over to Naru suspiciously.

"So where exactly did you take her?"

Naru rolled his eyes and began to walk into base, "nowhere."

"Don't lie to me!"

"Just in the guy's bedroom."

Suddenly Bou-san and Ayako fell silent while both John and Lin looked calmly ahead understanding what Naru meant. Suddenly the dismay in his eyes turned to pure anger and he grabbed Naru by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to his face. Lin sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose, "_does he even know what he is saying?"_

"You better not have done anything to her you son of a…,"

"Do you really have such a perverted mind to believe that?" Naru stated while arching his eyebrow at Takigawa.

"What did you say to me? I swear I will black out your other eye I..,"

Naru instantly made a chilling glare that struck any ounce of bravery he had in his system.

"Let go of me," demanded Naru.

Monk, regretfully, dropped the black clad man. Naru brushed himself up and sent another glare to the monk. He then turned to Mai and gave her a quick 'are you alright' look. Her face was already heavily red from what Monk said and only turned more when she saw Naru. But still Mai nodded back to her boss. Suddenly both of them heard a smack and turned to see Monk trying to protect the back of his head from a severely upset Ayako.

"How can you say that?"

"But."

A whap sound was heard once again.

"Look you are hurting Mai more by saying that! Besides she already has a boyfriend! Is that not right Mai? So how did your date go?"

Suddenly her eyes widened and something in her jolted to put on every single small memory of that night she had been trying ever so hard to not think about. Every touch, every word, every ounce of pain. No matter how much Naru has protect her he can not fight the memories. Everyone else watched stunned as Mai slipped against the wall falling to the floor with her eyes watering.

"M-Mai- what is wrong?"

Naru turned around to the shrine maiden and gave her a purely evil look with his piercing blue eyes.

"They broke up," he growled.

Suddenly Bou-san tried to walk over to comfort Mai when Naru shouted, "No! Everyone out."

"But…,"

"I said 'out'," he barked.

Time flew without Mai knowing it, all she could see was Kouki's face and the look in his eyes. Her body burned from every part where he touched her. There was no love behind it, only hunger, only lust. Any time the event would end it would just begin to replay in her mind all over again.

Naru overlooked the young girl for a few seconds, contemplating over what should be done.

"_Watching her like this really does- hurt."_

It almost pained him to say that, but he was not fighting against his own mind anymore. The only place that got him was left behind while he watched the world move on before his eyes. He sighed and leaned next to her. He carefully slid his hand behind her back and around her knees. And without any hesitation he picked her up bridal style, and began to walk over to the couch. Suddenly Mai snapped out of the memories as she began to feel warm again. She looked up to see Naru carrying her and felt her face begin to turn red again. Naru looked down to her calmly as he laid her on the couch.

"It is fine Mai. Nothing can hurt you."

He then placed his finger underneath her eye and caught a tear before it ran down her face.

"Rest," he said in a slightly demanding voice.

Mai looked into his dark blue eyes and nodded. Naru then got up and walked to a side table where one of their laptops were set up and began to try to do research.

"_N-nothing can hurt me- nothing can hurt me…,"_

As she said that and continued to see out of the corner of her eye the man she loved the words sank in even more.

"_Nothing- can -hurt- me. Nothing can hurt me?"_

Soon her body began to relax again as the words replaced the memory and sleep began to play with her mind.

"_Naru won't let anything happen to me- O-live-r won't let anything happen to m…,"_

**Everything around me is right now is pure white and warming. What is this place? Another dream? Huh- another on e of those dreams, well lets just get this over wi…, Something suddenly placed itself over my eyes and I jolted back only to hit the figure I can see. **

"**Guess who," said a playful voice.**

**Suddenly I stopped resisting once I recognized the voice and the icy touch.**

"**N-Gene?"**

**There was a pause when suddenly arms wrapped lovingly around me and squeezed tightly.**

"**You remembered! That idiot scientist finally told you!"**

**I looked up in shocked when I saw the beautiful face of a boy that looked to be my age. He had a bright smile on his face and wide blue eyes. There was no denying that he could easily be Naru's brother if anyone could see both of them together. But that would be it, brothers not twins. Finally he let go and stepped back.**

"**Man that look on your face Mai- you look as though you just saw a ghost!"**

"**Gene?"**

**His grin broadened and winked at her, "that's right- Gene Davis- the one and only!"**

**Without warning I felt anger swell up inside me and I swung hard against his arm that he instantly grabbed and rubbed.**

"**Ow Mai-chan, that hurt. What was that for?"**

"**You lied to me!"**

"**Yeah, but you didn't hit Noll that hard!"**

"**Because he was the one that told me!"**

**I balled my fist to take a hit at the sixteen year old when he put up his arms up protectively.**

"**Easy Mai- easy. I may not be as smart as Noll but I was able to come to this conclusion when I first saw you. I mean- would you believe me if I told you I was dead, let alone Noll's twin brother."**

**I then stopped in mid punch as the words sunk. He was right- I would have never believed it. Suddenly I saw a look of guilt form in his eyes.**

"**I'm sorry Mai."**

**Suddenly he brightened up and got the same grin back on his face.**

"**I know what we can do- let's just start over."**

"**Um- okay?"**

"**I'll go first okay?"**

**He then took a goofy low bow, "hello my name Eugene Davis, but everyone just calls me Gene. And I believe you are the girl that was making out with my brother about an hour ago."**

**I felt my face begin to turn extremely red when Gene just looked at me confused, "hey don't worry- I can't tell anyone. Remember- I'm dead. And I doubt Noll is going to say anything soon anyway."**

**I then looked at him confused, "Who is Ne-Na- Noru….,"**

**I began to become irritated. Gene only grinned and walked back to me, "that is so cute. You can not say little brother's nickname."He began to rub my head like a dog, and I could not find out which is worst. The fact that Naru had a nickname outside of Naru or the fact that Gene had just called him little brother. Gene must have seen the strayed look on my face because he leaned down to my height with an understanding look in his dark blue eyes.**

"**What's the matter stranger? Oh yeah- I guess I should slow down and explain a little. Now- think- think- think."**

**I was shocked to see the sixteen year old in such a matter. He had Naru's face but you could tell he was not Naru. Every move was so animated, any time he would talk he would do so with his hands and to bring it together that bright smile on his face as he finally got it.**

"**Now let me start here. Do you remember the day Nii-san freaked out because you called him Naru.""Uh-hu."**

"**Well you just explained why he freaked out. Most people can not say his name if they are native to Japan. So they just say Noru. So when you said that he thought you were trying to say Noll. Do you get it?"**

"**I think so.""Good- cuz there is more. If you are wondering- we call him Noll because it is short for Oliver."**

"**We?"**

"**Mum, Dad, Lin and others. Though I guess calling a professor by his nickname is not good for professional business so really it never caught on outside of England. I guess that is even true if he is an idiot sometimes. God- I was starting to loose hope in him- he has such a thick skull sometimes. Believe me- I should know."**

"**Thick skull about what."**

**Gene sighed, "you two really are perfect for each other in that department. About you silly!"**

"**M-me?"**

"**That's right- he had a crush if I ever saw one. Mai is late- where is she. What if something happened to her. Why didn't she smile at me? Did I really make her that mad? I will tell you what's mad. Being the one that has to listen to his personal dialogue."**

**I began to blush again as my heart began to pound. I never really thought he would have liked me through every single insult he would throw at me.**

"**Yup little brother is really funny at times."**

"**Little brother," I whispered under my breath. But I guess there are no secrets here- Gene nodded to me.**

"**That's right- I am Noll's Nii-san. So by me being a few minutes older by default I am a few minutes hotter than him!"**

"**Is everyone in this family a narcissist," I muttered.**

**Gene then gave me a pouty face, "come on- I am not a narcissist. I just usually say that just to get on Noll's nerves. Oh and by the way I have been meaning to tell you congratulations on creating the single greatest nicknames for my brother. Naru the Narcissist. I should have thought of that years ago!"**

**I then saw his shoulders begin to tremble as he slammed his hand against the top of his head and a sound escaped his throat. It was laughter, pure laughter. The closest I ever got to laughter from Naru was chuckle, is this really how Naru would sound if he laughed. It sounds happier than when other people laugh. Gene then wiped a tear from his eye, "I'm sorry Mai. I just had to. That was the second cutest thing I have ever heard. The first was you can not say Noll."**

"**You have a lot to talk when what you just said was the corniest thing I've heard."**

"**Look on the bright side Mai. At least I did not say are you from Tennessee, because you are the only Ten-I-See." **

**I gave Gene a look and he suddenly began to roll out in laughter.**

"**That look on your face Mai- it is priceless!"**

**As he continued to laugh I could not help but smile at him. I can see why he could get on Naru's nerves. They are the exact opposite. But- how can you not care about him. He might tell bad jokes but I don't know. It feels like you have to like him. He suddenly looked up and grinned.**

"**There it is- that smile my brother seems to love so much."**

"**uh..,"**

**I looked down and began to blush again. Has Naru really cared this much about me? Gene gave me a caring looked.**

"**So are you weirded out yet?"**

"**Surprisingly-no."**

"**You are good on weird, aren't you?"**

"**Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"**

"**Hey easy! In my world weird is good, strange is bad, and odd is just what you call someone you have not figured out yet."**

"**You sound like a commercial." **

"**And you sound like a knaggy teenager. Don't tell me Noll has gotten to you already."**

**I suddenly began to laugh at that comment. He might tell bad jokes, but he is really funny. Not in Naru's way though.**

"**So where do we stand now on the weird 'o' meter."**

"**Probably a three."**

"**I was thinking more of a four."**

"**Three and a half?"**

** "You have to remember that you just figured out who Noll is."**

"**Good point- deal."**

**We held out our hands to shake but once he quickly grabbed my hand a chill ran through my fingers and down my spine. He was cold I gasped and jolted back unexpectedly. There was a pause between the two of us and I looked back to Gene.**

"**I-m really sorry Gene."**

"**Hey it's okay. I forget I am dead sometimes as well."**

**I saw a glimpse of sorrow in his eyes for a moment, but then he closed them and grinned at me.**

"**There are a few things that are cool about being a ghost. Like this."**

**He waved his hand over his head and following his hand was a nighttime sky, with every glistening star you could imagine. I watched in wonder as the scenery changed and bellow us was soft grass.**

"**Gene- this is amazing! How did you do this?"**

"**What are you talking about, you did this."**

"**Huh?"**

"**The only way I can do this is when a medium is on the astral plains. Non Medium Mortals can only come here as they become immortal. But we are two of a kind. Both of us are mediums, well you still are. But this part we are in is for both mediums and non-mediums alike. This is where you dream. This is your own imagination. If you look up, you might recognize the sky. You saw this only a few hours ago with Noll. He kept on looking up. Personally I love early mornings and the sky- but Noll is not much of a morning person if you ever see him sleep. He does love then night though- he loves watching the stars."**

"**I doubt Naru would have told all that to even you."**

"**You are right Mai, it comes from memory. Have you ever heard of twin telepathy?"**

"**Um- yes."**

"**Well lets just say ever since we were little Noll and I were a little bit different than most kids. Though Noll took most of the heat for it. His gift could stop his heart while mine allowed me to see the world…, don't tell Noll I said this. This will be our little secret- okay?"**

**I only nodded and looked back at the sky. It was beautiful, so many different stars and colours I could not count. It was the same dark blue of Naru's eyes. After a few minutes Gene said, "you see- being dead is not all that bad. I can get into movies for free, animals can still see me- well sometimes. I can go anywhere I want to. I do not have to sleep. I can listen to music all the time and go to concerts, but I don't get tired from standing up. And you can still have contact with the living, if you want. Also- you can fly, it is like being in your own fantasy."**

"**So there is nothing you miss from…,"**

**I stopped myself as I thought of the question I was about to ask the black clad boy. Still Gene only smiled at me.**

"**It is alright Mai. You can ask me anything you want. Well…, I miss being able to eat. It is weird, you hate it when you are hungry when you are alive. But when you are dead everything changes. Man I wish I could have a hamburger and a shake- well anyway. Another thing that sucks is that ghost can not really have hormones- or so I am told."**

"**You know you really are more perverted than Naru."**

**Gene then got a devilish look on his face, "believe me Mai. I have not even gotten started yet.- Well anyways um- let's see here. The- memory loss."**

"**Memory loss?"**

"**That's right. I remember the…., well you know and and then the next thing I could remember is my brother standing in a doorway looking at you. I was about to say four, but he beat me to the punch. He usually does that…, But the weird thing is, that I do not really remember much about anything else other than Noll and then I started to get to know you."**

"**Oh…,"**

"**Well look on the bright side. I beat him in something."**

"**Ne…,"**

"**You- you are my little girl. While you might be Noll's girl you will always be my little girl- okay Onee-san?"**

"**Onee-san?"**

"**That's right. As long as you are with Noll you are my little sister."**

**He then gave me big puppy dog eyes. God- how can I argue with that? But- in a way he was right. He feels more like a brother to me than anything else. We both began to look back up towards the sky and sat down on the grass a few meters apart. As time passed it seemed Gene had become dazed to my existed and began to sing in a very off tune voice.**

"**If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain. If you cut me with a knife it is all the same. And I know her heart is beating, and I know that I am dead. But the pain here that I feel, try and…,"**

**My eye began to water and I shouted, "enough- enough .That song is too sad Gene! Why would you..,"He looked at me and grinned, "I didn't write it Mai. It is from a movie called Corpse Bride. It just came to mind- honest."**

**His voice and his eyes were telling two different stories. In his eyes I saw pain, but it was different than Naru's. It was underlying and only played with the dark blue. Still it left a sinking feeling in my heart. Why was it there?**

**Suddenly I felt a lurch inside me and apparently so did Gene. It was exilerating yet scary.**

"**Something is about to happen," muttered.**

"**Huh?"**

"**This might turn out bad. Mai I need you to wake up and tell Naru something is about to happen. I promised him I would never speak to him, but I never said anything about you."**

"**..,"**

"**Go please."**

"**Um- right."**

**I closed my eyes. Come on Mai- wake up- wak u…,"**

Suddenly Mai disappeared from the world, leaving Gene behind all alone. Suddenly the world began to fad into black and he sighed looking down and his smile dropped. As the world faded around the black clad boy. Much like inside him.

""If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain

If you cut me with a knife it's still the same

And I know her heart is beating

And I know that I am dead

Yet the pain here that I feel

Try and tell me it's not real

For it seems that I still have a tear to shed

If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain

In the ice or in the sun it's all the same

Yet I feel my heart is aching.

Though it doesn't beat it's breaking

And the pain here that I feel

Try and tell me it's not real

I know that I am dead

Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed.""

* * *

So what did you guys think? Was it sad enough, did I get Gene's personality well? Please tell me.

Also the song is called Tears to Shed and it is in The Corpse Bride. (All rights belong to them)

Well review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and what you think will happen next for our Hero and Heroine? What would happen if they ever knew about Gene? Will Naru ever get over his tea addiction? Well you can find out in the next chapter of Ghost Hunt or at least some of it!

Like I said Review and tell me what some of you think is wrong with Gene also if you have nothing to write and you liked it send in the b^^d again pwease. Or send in T_T if you thought it was remotely sad.

Until next time,

Rose


	90. Chapter 90 The Cave of,

Chapter Ninety

Case Seven

File Three

6:14

Mai jolted awake, looking sporadically around her to make sense of things.

"_Am I in the girls' room? How did I…, never mind."_

She slipped out of bed and ran for the door and then the hall.

"_Where is everyone, it didn't look as though I slept too long."_

She barged into base and frantically looked around.

"Naru?"

A soft breath gave her, her response as the looked to her right and saw the black clad figure with his head buried into his arms and his upper body lugged over the desk.

"_Was he the one that took me…, focus- come on- focus."_

She carefully walked up to the eighteen year old and shook his shoulder.

"Naru- wake up."

"…..,"

Mai squinted down at him, "_oh come on, now he chooses to act like a teenager!"_

"Come on Naru!"

She began to shake him even more, this time he flinched slight, moving his head.

"Fibe More mimutes.'

Any other time Mai would laugh at Naru doing that, but the words that Gene told her sank even deeper into her skull. She began to shake Naru even more.

"Come on Idiot Scientist! Gene said something bad is about to happen!"

Suddenly Mai saw Naru's eyes widened to a sharpened dark blue. He got up and leaned against the chair as he looked into the seriousness of the girl's face.

"What is the problem?"

"I don't know, but I know something is about to happen! Please Naru you have to..,"

Naru sighed and got up, "I believe you Mai."

Mai stopped and looked at the boy stunned.

"You do?"

"I don't ever remember a time you have given to me some small information that was not true."

"Oh…,"

Both of them looked awkwardly down to the floor for a moment and Naru sighed.

"_This is going to be a lot harder than I first believed it to be."_

After a few more awkward seconds Naru reach for pretty much the only device hooked up in the room like on a normal investigation and turned the microphone on.

"Someone respond, "he demanded.

It took a few moments, but then through the static you could hear Lin say, "Here."

"Where are you?"

"Library with John."

Naru then switched it off without even saying goodbye and Mai tugged at the side of his arm.

"Where did Ayako and Monk go?"

"I sent Monk to go set up the camera we…, failed.., to do so in the cave half an hour ago."

Mai's eyes widened, "Naru- Ayako wasn't in the room this morning when I woke up."

She then saw a small look of disbelief in Naru's eyes, but he wasted no time to turn the microphone back on.

"Takigawa, respond."

Nothing but static came back.

"Respond, "growled Naru.

As the static continued to grow so did the troubling look in Mai's eyes. Without a word Naru slammed the microphone down and both ran to the door. Whatever was coming it might have already be too late.

Ayako looked angrily at all of the nature around her as she tugged at her jacket. The grey of morning was beginning to come and it only became more cloudy from the nearby seas.

"Why on earth would that, that kid send us out this early to set up a stupid camera? I swear sometimes I could just…,"

"Hey easy Ayako," said the laid back monk while resting his head on the palms of his hands.

"It is just a little walk, you overreact too much."

She balled her fist up and growled at him, "I overreact, who was the one that last night tried to threaten Naru because you thought…,"

"Hey, any person would have thought that from the way he worded it!"

"Yeah any perverted person!"

"So that includes you too."

Ayako then rubbed the side of her head muttering, "stupid Monk, too early in the morning."

"Man, you have been in a really bad mood since we got here. Is it because this was not a vacation?"

Her face began to fluster, "no..,"

"Yeah right, it is…,"

"It is because that little brat lied to us to get us down here!"

"I thought he reworded…,"

"That is the same as lying! Don't you remember last night what he said about Mai?"Bou-san thought back, and this caused him to get a smack across his face.

"Not that pervert! About Mai and her boyfriend!"

"Well what about, wouldn't any girl act like that if their first boyfriend broke up with them."

"That is it, any girl. Mai is not any girl. For one thing most girls would allow Naru to get away with anything he says to them."

"Yeah- like you."

Ayako began to turn around when he sweat dropped, "I'm sorry."

Ayako looked back and sighed, "also how would Naru know they 'broke up'."

"How should I know- they work at the same place and see each other just about every day. I doubt they are still strangers around each other."

"You see that is another thing, Naru's wounds. The story they told us does not make any sense."

"Wow guess who is starting to sound like Naru."

"Hey I have to deal with trauma every day at the hospital!"

"Okay- ouch."

"It is just falling down the stairs would not get those bruises. And that cut on his face is so peculiar. If he hit something falling down the stairs the cut would be straighter and shorter. But instead he has a deep cut that circles down his face. It has too much of a pattern to be a knife wound as well, but I have seen some cuts like these on jump victims."

"Ayako, listen to yourself. I really doubt that Naru has been jumped before. Can we just forget about it."

"Would you forget what Naru said last night."

Bou-san then got a sickened look on his face and crossed his arms in a brotherly manner.

"No way!"

Ayako smiled, showing off her answer. Monk groaned and continued walking. Suddenly the beach came into sight and he stopped, causing a domino affect for both him and Ayako to fall on the damp sand.

"_Ookami- this is really going to…,"_

He then heard Ayako gasp and whine.

"_set her off..,"_

Ayako furiously got up, trying to wipe the damp sand off of her clothing furiously. Monk tried to slowly creep away when she glanced over to him.

"I see you there Takigawa- get back here!"

"That's okay- you can go back. I am sure Naru wouldn't mind."

"But he was the one that…, stupid Monk! Did Naru really send _both_ of out?"

"Well- technically…, hey look! The cave come on Ayako!"

He got up and began to dash for it while Ayako looked at him more furiously than before.

"Honestly- I swear I could strangle you sometimes!"

"Yeah but you won't- cause you like me," Takigawa taunted.

He laughed as he saw her face turn red.

"Now come on- let's get going to the cave and back."

Without another word the monk began to make his way for the cave before his girlfriend had any say in the matter.

Mai and Naru ran side by side as they went down the path.

"Naru," Mai panted.

"Why- do you- think-the cave is so dangerous for people?"

"I am not sure,"

"So you still believe it is not haunted?"

"Yes."

"Then why - are - you- running- there?"

Naru shut his mouth tightly as he felt blush creep slightly onto his face, and as it turned a light shade of pink he kept on hoping Mai would not notice.

Both Ayako and Takigawa walked through the entrance of the cave and Takigawa's eyes widened.

"Wow, this place is bigger than I thought it would be- Echo!"

"Echo- echo- echo…,"

"Honestly- act your age."

He sighed, "okay- okay- fine…,"

They began to walk through the cave, and more to Takigawa's astonishment was how deep it was becoming.

"_Now where did he put that camera, it can't be that far- can I…,"_

He suddenly felt something wrap itself tightly around his neck and his body stiffened. It began to come around tighter and tighter, making him struggle for every breath. He tried to tear away whatever it was around his neck when he recognized the colour of the cloth.

"_Ayako's jacke…,"_

It began to become a struggle for him to breath as he dropped to his knees to conserve what little air he had left. His heart was hammering heavily, and felt as though it was getting heavier by the second. Everything began to become fuzzy around him as the cloth tightened, ensuring no air could pass through. There was no way out for him.

Finally both Naru and Mai made it to the beach and Mai doubled over, trying to catch her breath.

"I- h-hate- running."

She then saw something in her vision and looked up to Naru who had his eyes hidden behind his hair.

"N-naru..,"

He awkwardly held out his hand for her, while his head dropped even lower.

"Come."

"Oh- um."

She nervously placed her hand in the palm of his and he gingerly wrapped around it. He then continued to pull her up, being as careful as he could. As soon as she was up their hands stayed together for another moment as both stared down at it until they pulled away.

"We should- get to the cave..,"

"Yeah- right."

Both began to get to the cave as quickly as they could, every second added more anxiety than the last. As soon as they got to the front of the cave Naru extended his arm to stop Mai.

"Hn?"

She looked at the black clad man confused as he kept his eyes dazed on the interior of the cave.

"It would be best if you stay here, because…,"

He might not have finished, but Mai was stunned to see a light bit of blush come across his cheeks.

"Um- okay. I'll wait out here."

He nodded and dropped his arm. Naru then slipped his way through the small opening. As his feet hit the solid stone ground a deep echo could be heard from the impact.

"_How deep could they have gotten."_

He sighed and began to walk down the narrow path.

"_How could I have forgotten to bring a torch down here?"_

He groaned as the darkness got even worst far past his keen eyes could handle and had to put his hand on the ragged cave wall for direction and balance. After several moments he suddenly saw a bright light and he closed his eyes tightly.

"_What on earth…,"_

He walked up to it to notice it was one of their flashlights and quickly picked it up.

"_It looks as though one of them just dropped it, now where could they..,"_

Suddenly he heard a croak come from a few meters away. He quickly flashed the light onto it and instantly his eyes widened. Monk was on the ground trying his best to tear away a strip of cloth from his neck, as his skin turned a colour that could envy the iciness of Naru's skin. Naru then followed the cloth to find Ayako standing over him. The look on her face was one Naru could recognize. It was hungry for blood. He felt the torch slip from his hand, "_Oh God."_

* * *

_Sorry for a sucky chapter- I didn't have much time to write over the week so it didn't really flow together. I tried my best to make Naru and Mai's relation kind of awkward the best way I could. So what do you think? b^^d or p0oq ..., well plz review and after you do so go to my profile **I am on DA and I am illustrating parts in this story from way back to present chapters. I just started, but I will tell you guys every time I have a new picture if you want to check it out. I am putting the link to it on my profile, or search for me on DeviantArt as BlackWhiteSilver. Just check it out after you review plz! I will see you guys asap!**_

_**Later!**_


	91. Chapter 91 Desires

Chapter Ninety-One

Case Seven

File Three

As the torch plumaged to the ground it clicked off, leaving only a small amount of light from another torch meters away. Still this did not affect the stunned expression on Naru's face.

"_Think Noll, strangling in that manner is causing…, the- jugular veins to compress, causing air hunger. Little oxygen is getting to his lungs, let alone his brain. From seeing how he has recently passed out he has probably been strangled for roughly three minutes. The usual time for death is seven, especially if a woman does not possess the upper body strength. Well she might not have the upper body strength, but she works in a hospital. She has precision. This gives me…, thirty-five seconds to act."_

Naru's eyes quickly sharpened again into his usual look and came behind the woman. He tried to put his hands on Ayako's arms to move her away, but she quickly glanced around and slammed her elbow directly at his liver where Kouki had already hit only a few days ago.

Naru instantly fell back from the conjoined pain. The fall actually did more damage than Ayako could do as Naru looked up, clutching his throbbing side.

"_Come on Noll, there has to be something- to do- without hurting or killing anyone."_

Naru looked her up and down until he finally found something. A faint smirk spread across his face.

"_That will have to do."_

He shuffled up on all fours and then pivoted his body as though he was making a feeble attempt to make a goal and ran his lag across the ground, causing Ayako's poor balance to crumble. Even though Naru could see the affects of God knows what on her mind still in her eyes her instinct made her drop the cloth and caused both her and Takigawa's body to plummet to the then grabbed her arms and pressed her body towards the ground, while trying not to think how wrong it probably looked at that time. Still she was not giving up without a fight. Naru continued to struggle to keep her down.

"_How can she be this strong?_

"Mat- Matsuzaki-san, try to control yourself!""Get off of me!"

She began to dig her nails deep into Naru's hands and did not seem to care as blood dripped onto her clothing.

"Do you know who you are?"

"I don't have to answer you- I want to wring your throat!"

Naru then tried to flatten her to the ground, "it- doesn't have to be this- I don't have to hurt you!"

"You have had this coming for a long time!"

She then head butted the eighteen year old, causing him to loosen his grip. She instantly loosened her hands from his grips and in one swift motion pressed them against the young man's neck. The sudden gasp of breath made by Naru only added to her satisfaction and the sick look in her eyes. Suddenly her smirk dropped as Naru's began.

"_What is he?"_

Naru suddenly wrapped his arms around her neck- causing both of them to fall over and for him to loosen from her grip to gasp for sweet air. Still this did not distract Naru. As he continued to pant he wrapped his arms firmly around her body as though he himself was a straight jacket.

"_God- was it this hard for Lin to get me out?"_

They continued to struggle, but Naru was still able to shuffle both of their weights up the long path to the entrance.

"_I- HAVE TO GET THERE…,"_

Mai stood outside, leaning against the shallow cave wall as she looked towards the sky at the rising dawn.

"_Is this all real? I can feel the warmth of the sun, but is this true or am I dreaming. About today, about yesterday, about everything. Will I wake up any second and find that Naru is just waking me up to go home after work? Nothing changed, nothing happens- every emotion is as it always has been. Stuff like this is really just left for books about, princesses, knights, dragons, and true love. Can you really find that in the real world?"_

"Mai!"

"_Huh- Naru?"_

"M-Mai!"

She sprung up and turned around, as she heard a commotion come from the cave.

"Hai!"

"C-come here!"

Mai then heard a screech and looked at the opening confused, "_Ayako?"_

She dropped into the cave and as her eyes adjusted her heart sunk to see the scene between Ayako and Naru. Naru looked up from the struggle at Mai and tried force Ayako against the wall for a moment.

"Mai- get my cell phone and call Lin. I won't be able to get her out myself."

"..,"

"Hurry!"

"Er- right."

She began to take a few more steps closer to the two, while trying to stay out of Ayako's reach.

"_Okay- let's see…,"_

Mai then sweat dropped and looked back up, "er- Naru? Which pocket is it in," she asked nervously.

He turned to the girl and thought of something insulting to say, but fought off the urge at the last second.

"F-front, left," he panted as he struggled even more to keep Ayako away from Mai.

Mai then quickly slipped her hand in while beginning to blush, and once she touched the hard plastic cover she jerked it out.

"Lin- is- star one."

"Okay!"

She looked back seeing how much Naru was struggling to keep Ayako under check and this brought the nervous feeling back to the pit of her stomach. She quickly tapped it and as though Lin could sense trouble like a worried parent he picked it up before it even finished the first ring.

"Naru?"

"Lin!"

() () ()

Naru sourly sat down in one of the chairs of SPR and took a deep breath. Now he really was going to pay for not sleeping and not having any caffeine for the day. He glanced at the door as it swung open to reveal Mai with a platter in her arms. She put it onto the table beside him and he instantly took it. As he brought it to his lips he looked out of the corner of his eye and stopped. Mai was still there, as always- waiting for some kind of recognition- some kind of clue that he acknowledged her very existence.

Naru sighed and looked down, "_she still waits, even over a years she always waited…,"_

He then looked up to her, which caught her off surprise that brought and even more charming look to his face to see her blush. He then gave a small nod and Mai's mouth gaped open.

"_Did he really just..,"_

Suddenly the door barged open again with Lin and John making their way into the room. Naru quickly dropped to his normal façade, which was harder than usual with the growing fatigue in his body.

"So?"

Lin groaned and brought his hand up to his head, "we have both of them locked in separate rooms. The monk says he hardly remembers anything and Ayako believes she was possessed even though she can remember everything that happen. I stationed two shiki at each door where no one can get in without my assistance."

Naru sighed and leaned up in the seat and brought his hands to his mouth. Mai could almost see the wheels grind to Naru's mind from his eyes as sparks almost flew.

"Naru, what are we going to do?"

"We are incapable of doing anything until we know what 'it' is that is causing this."

"What about an exorcism."

"It is not that simple Mai. As of right now we only have John to perform such a task, but the cave. It can not the air or the water. It does something to people's minds and we are not sure yet. It was by chance we were able to save Takigawa before the job was finished."

"But- Ayako is not a murdered, why would she…,"

"You think that has not ran through my mind? That is the common factor to every story about the cave. It is not them, but why is it you can not see spirits along with everyone else? So how can it be possession. Also the name Yogiasa and the line. Why would it be two names for so long and someone tried to cover it up?"

"I get it. We have to find the stolen piece"

"Huh..,"

Everyone turned to look at Mai, while Naru's gaze continued to stay locked on hers.

"It is like a puzzle that you get when you went to school. You could link everything together, but someone took one of the pieces to you are left with a whole in the centre where you can not see the full picture. So we just have to find the missing piece to see the full picture."

"A simple analogy, but true. Only we have to consider is there anything left that we can find? So the question is…,"

Suddenly Naru stopped and turned to his right. Everyone was confused by this action until they noticed what he was looking at. A window had popped up on one of the many laptops.

Naru pulled his chair closer to device as everyone gathered around to read 'receiving video feed- do you wish to accept.' While everyone else questioned the message Naru had already clicked yes and the upload icon came up.

Suddenly Yasuhara's face flashed on with a big stupid grin.

"Hey guys, "he whispered.

"How is the.,.., oh god- Naru- what happened to your face? You have a black eye man!"

Naru instantly shot the pixel image a hard glare, that made Yasu stiffen. Lin could not help but sigh as he looked back down at the young man.

"_I swear he wants me to die sometimes, if his parents ever saw him like this while being under my care- god knows what would happen."_

Mai sweat dropped , "_wow it even works through technology."_

Suddenly they heard a voice bark, "Yasu! You better not be on that computer!"

Yasu flinched, "no Dad- I'm not!"

He looked back at the monitor and seemed to be sweating bullets, "my dad is making sure I make up for my schoolwork and I am not supposed to be talking to any of you guys."

Mai dropped into the camera's view, "then why are you on?"

"I thought you guys would be interested in this, look."

He pulled up a thick university text book and put it against the camera in an odd position. Everyone tilted their head to get a better look at it.

"Okinawa stories?"

He pulled it back down, "yup, I was doing work for my cultural class when I found this."

"Um Yasu..,"

"Yes Mai?"

"The last time I checked Okinawa is a sea across from us."

"I couldn't agree more," stated Naru causing everyone to turn to him as he kept his eyes locked on the screen.

They then saw Yasu sweat drop, "_how much time has she spent with Naru since I last saw them?"_

"Yeah well, that is because no one knows the story's origin. At least- not yet. You see I was reading over this when I found this weird story. It starts by saying it took place over the great sea to a far off land. You see there were these two villages that hated each other. Both of them were total opposites in their crafts and points on view. This left them open for attacks by other tribes and villages. But since both of them were on the sea they had one common craft- fishing and sailing. Because of the constant attacks they were desperate for food so one day two different people went fishing during a storm to get a plentiful bounty. While they were both at see the storm got so violent both of them crashed into each other's boats. But luckily they were right off shore and walked off to drifted bit of land they were never on. It was then they figured out they were from the two different tribes, but there was no use fighting when they just needed to survive. Near the sea was a small impression that opened into a cave. By the time the storm was over, it knocked down any barrier they had against one each other. They fell in love and nothing could change it. So every week they would meet at the cave, behind their entire families backs. But the girl's father was the village leader and got suspicious at why fishing trips began to take longer than expected. So he sent out their best tracker to follow her and found her with the boy from the enemy village. The tracker immediately reported it to her father. Outraged he ordered for the best hunter to follow the girl without her knowledge just like the tracker. It turns out the hunter was to court the girl within a year and it had been decided since they were born. He followed her into the cave and found both of them on a small carved out bench deep inside. He was able to stay long enough to hear she was with child. Enraged he could not take it and immediately killed the boy rather than assassinate as her father wanted. She knew instantly who it was as her lover died in her arms. Outraged she escaped the killer and went to another village deep in the woods, there she told of great riches and skill she could give them if they helped her cause. A revolution started and she could have easily killed both villages, but she made them merge together and create one whole. And so the villages combined as the book said they would stay to today."

Everyone fell quiet for a moment as the condensed story sunk into their heads. Naru was the first to snap out of it and look at the screen.

"Yasuhara, I need you to send me a scan from your book on the legend."

"Sure thing boss."

They heard shuffling from the other side and suddenly click of a button and a scan. Suddenly they heard, "YASU! I HEAR THE SCANNER!"

"Oh come on dad, let me go back to my apartment please and finish my work!"

"Come here boy!"

"But!"

"Now Yasuhara!"

Yasu took a hard gulp and turned off the camera as he walked out. Before anyone could react a new screen popped onto the laptop and Naru leaned closer to read the small college print.

"The- Cave of Desires."

* * *

Finally! I am able to update! I get too much work, but I tried my best to have this chapter done. Before any of you ask yes I took a bit of the story line from Avatar The Cave of Two Lovers, but added my own twists to it. I would also like to thank my ninja Fairyvixenmaiden for the amazing story idea. Thanks again, I would have been totally lost at this point of the story if not for you!

So what do you think? Please review and I promise an amazing next two chapters! *puppy dog face* pwease.

Also if you haven't already- go to **My Profile** and **below** several other links is my **Deviant Art** with the username **BlackWhiteSilver**

**I am probably going to upload more artwork for this story so be on the lookout!**

**Please Review for me!**


	92. Chapter 92 It's not a cave,

Chapter Ninety-Two

Case Seven

File Four

Everyone stayed quiet in base while sitting in different areas. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle humming from keyboard that, amazingly, was not Lin. Naru had a pen in one hand and was strumming on the keys with another.

"_Now similarities in this story in reference to here is very high, even down to the interior of the cave. But there is something that does not make sense, in the legend it said the two lovers were buried in honour in the cave and no one has ever seen the graves? Could it have been robbed? No- no that is the most logical answer- but that would be too obvious. They must have not wanted the bodies to have ever been stolen- so put it where no one outside the village would look. But the story became a legend, and a legend became a myth."_

Naru snapped the black notebook together and looked up, "_let's just solve this and get it over with."_

Naru stood and turned, "Lin."

The man looked up to Naru's face.

"I need you to come with me."

Lin stood without a word and began to follow Naru for the door when Mai suddenly stood.

"Just where do you two think you are going."

"To the cave, I need to check on something."

"Wait- what about us Naru?"

"I need both of you to stay here and watch to make sure Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa do not get out."

"Bu..,"

"No buts, you know what happened last time."

Suddenly Mai saw something flash in his eyes. No one else seemed to catch it, it was purely devious and it caused her to blush even more from embarrassment.

"We should be back soon."

Without another word both stepped out and Mai huffed, falling back on the couch.

"_Even when being considerate he is still a jerk."_

As they stepped out of the room and down the hall Naru could heard the loud banging of walls from Ayako's room where she continued to be for someone to get her out. Naru sighed and looked away from the door and the one opposing it that contained the Monk.

"_If I can prove it is a curse and not possession I can get both of them out."_

He continued through the building and without a word slipped out.

Mai sighed and looked around, "it's not fair."

"What is not Mai," asked the caring priest.

"I can hardly ever do anything around here."

"That's not…,"

"Well look, you and Takigawa can exorcize while Ayako can sometimes do. Yasuhara is almost as smart as Naru. Lin - god knows what he can do. And Masako can see spirits ten times more easily than I can."

"But you do stuff."

"Like what, have nightmares every night and wait for Naru to find out what they mean. Even then he hardly lets me investigate them with him."

"I think I might have to take his side on this. Especially since what we saw yesterday."

Mai's face began to turn a heavy shade of red as the looked back up at John's ginger eyes. He then sweat dropped and began to wave his hands worriedly, "Sorry- I went too far- didn't I? I am not good at relationships. Just- forgive me- please Mai."

"John- it's no big deal. And why are you so freaked out about relationships? Have you ever gone out with someone?"

"I can't."

"Huh?"

Mai looked at the young man confused as he continued to smile at her.

"So, can you date back in Australia or something?"

"I can't date at all."

This only broadened the confused expression on her face, "wha….,"

"I guess you didn't know- did you. A Catholic priest is not permitted to have any relations of that manner. It is considered unholy. Even though Peter did so and maybe a few more it is not practical. Because it says to put your family first and then the church, when a priest is supposed to put the church before any other matters. Even if I was able to, it would rise concern among the community."

"You mean Father Tojo would…,"

"No- not him, but others would not understand. So it really is the best choice to not marry at all."

"I'm sorry- I didn't…,"

"It's fine. You didn't know and now you know something you didn't know."

"_He keeps on smiling at me as though it is no big deal. Has he really not given it that much thought."_

"So does that mean you don't like me?"

"Of course I like you Mai. Why wouldn't I. I like you just like how I like Kazuya, Lin, Takigawa, Ayako, Yasuhara, and Masako. I can still have friends, but I can never be a boyfriend, I can never be a husband and I can never a father. It's just the way it has to be. Don't look that upset Mai. It is not the end of the world. While I might not be able to fall in love, I get to see people do it all the time. The world really is interesting to look at when some worry that people make everyday is gone. I can even wed those who are ready to commit their love for life."

"So have you always wanted to be priest?"

"I suppose I have."

"But you did not ever think about doing something."

John suddenly saw a little saw in the back of his mind a little girl with brown curls smile at him. She began to call to him.

"_Come awn Chawn- let's play house. I'll be da mommy and you be the daddy."_

The young boy grinned and began to run to her through the grassy field while a Yorkie tried to keep up with him. The girl began to giggle as both John and the dog began panting.

"_And Sprinkles can be the baby, otay?"_

_John grinned at the girl as her curls bounced in the sun, "right Emily."_

His memory then went to him sitting outside a hospital door as a man walked out of the door, "_I am sorry John- Emily can not play with you that much anymore. She is very sick, her bones are very sick."_

"_W-will sh-she be otay?"_

The man sighed and looked down at the young boy with watery eyes. Suddenly the scenery changed to a little tear stricken face as they bowed down over the cross, littered with candles and sobs braking through the hallway. Suddenly a warm hand patted the young boy on the back.

"_There, there John. It is alright. She is looking over you right now from the Lord's arms. No one can hurt her."_

The boy began wiping his tears as the man dressed in white continued to watch over the boy. Suddenly the man became stunned as the boy muttered something under his breath.

"_How old do you have to be?"_

"_What is that my boy."_

"_H-how o-old- do you have to be to become priest?"_

The man looked at him with soft brown eyes, that showed gentle kindness he had obtained over the year.

"_John- I know you are hurting, but there is no need to..,"_

"_But I do want to do this."_

The man sighed and looked back in the boy's watery eyes, "_very well my son, we will begin the lessons when you are ready."_

"John?"

"Hn?'

He turned to the confused girl and smiled, "I'm sorry- that was very rude of me to do. One time when I was little I never really thought of being a priest, you see my brother was one and I already knew from a young age what it required. But one day- I just realized I had a reason on this earth that was not to be selfish."

He then got a troubled look on his face once again, "no- wait I- I didn't mean.., well I don't mean if you like someone you are selfish- it just kind of…,"

"Relax John- I get it."

He sighed, "that's a relief. It's just- different for me. But I am not complaining. I love being a priest. I think it was the best decision to make in my life."

Mai grinned back at him, "well I'm glad you feel that way."

John sighed and looked down, still with a small smile on his face.

"_Even though I loved Emily, it was purely like a sibling. While her death might have been tragic it did show me how life can be. Now you really can see the world in a different perspective. Thank you Emily, for everything. I will never forget you."_

Naru and Lin stood at the edge of the hot spring in the cave. While Lin did not say a word his torch followed Naru, carefully watching over the young man.

"_Everything about this seems logical, but I still do not understand where they could have put the…,"_

Naru suddenly felt a burning sensation spread across his leg and instinctively jolted back. It took him a minute to realize his leg was wet.

"_What? Oh- the spring."_

His torch then treaded across the top of the water to look at the dark liquid. The sight of it reminded him how uncomfortably hot it was at the edge.

Suddenly his torch stopped and Lin looked at him slightly confused.

"Noll, what are you..,"

"The water at that edge, it diffracts differently than the others."

Before Lin could say a thing Naru took a deep breath and took off his shoes.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I am going to see what is causing that."

"Are you mad, do you see how hot the water is? I am surprised it is not boiling!"

"And what are you going to do, tell my father?"

He heard a deep sigh come from Lin and before the Chinese man could do anything Naru was already entering the scolding water, and before he knew it he was waist deep Slowly as he began to loose footing he began to stroke. This did not come without difficulty, the steam was already making his head spin- numbing the pain that was searing across his body.

"_Focus Noll, you can't stop moving, you have to keep focus."_

Progress was slow, the water felt almost like oil that would allow Naru to slip under at any second. Finally he made it to the wall and took a deep breath.

"_Now the real challenge has begun."_

Naru began tracing his hands against the walls to find something, some clue or scrap of evidence something was put there. Suddenly a larger bit of pain spread across his right hand and he pulled it back to see blood flowing out from an enflamed wound.

"How did I….,"

He then noticed a shard of stone protruding unlike the others.

"_That's why the water diffracted oddly?"_

He began to trace around the stone and it seemed it had been carefully cut out into a large rectangle. He then saw a darkened centre and ran his fingers across it to make out the characters.

"Here, lies, Yogi, and Asa, built, in Honour, of ,the ,ones, who.., dared."

His eyes widened as the words sunk in, "this is not a cave, it's a tomb."

He wasted no time to begin to swim back to Lin. To tell him, for something to end everything. Once he got back to the shore he trembled as he got out of the hot water and tried to stand up. He was already entirely out of breath from all of the steam, it would not help to loose his mind as well.

As he stood up all of the blood rushed to his head causing everything to become blurry.

"Lin?"

He heard heavy footsteps begin to make his way closer to him as a foggy shape began to form.

"Lin- on the other side of the spring is a..,"

Suddenly Lin arched his arm back and then sent all the force he could muster to Naru. Instantly he fell back into the water. After a second Naru set up and glared at the man.

"What do you think you are doing, "he growled.

But what he saw shocked him, Lin's eyes were fully dilated and a creepy smirk was across his face. He muttered, "no one must know."

* * *

Well I am finally able to update one day before a specail event. Can anyone guess what it is? It is the one year aniversery of me writing this story!

Don't worry- I will update very soon, and check out a new picture I have on my Deviant Art. Remember to go onto my profile to look.

Well review plz! And tell me what you think.

(ps the aniversery is not for fanfiction- it is for me begining to write it)


	93. Chapter 93 The Final Showdown

Chapter Ninety-Three

File Four

Naru continued to stare up at the older man with disbelief that he did not care to show on his face. He tried to move his already stiffened body, but the solid punch the man gave him more surprised him than harm him.

"Lin?"

He did not respond, his dilated eyes stayed locked on the seventeen year old as a devilish smile continued to crawl on his face.

"_Bu-but how can he have been…,I mean I have never seen him- unless…,"_

The grin got brighter on the man's face, "you finally figured it out kid. If I can not have your body I might as well take his."

Lin then took a deep breath and flexed his arms, "it feels good to have a body like this again. Tall and strong, it almost feels like being alive again. Now lets get this over with."

Naru refused to move, he was not sure he even remembered how to move.

"_Lin- Lin, but- but…,"_

Naru suddenly heard a plop and looked down. With the dim light around him he was able to make out a drop of blood from his bloodied mouth hit the water and the dark red dismembered in the scalding liquid. Naru then picked up his hand and looked at the wide gash. As the hot water fell it turned into a steamy pink and then a bright red and continue to fall down the soaked sleeve and roll down his warm body.

"It is fascinating is it not?'

Lin looked at his boss in confusion. Naru continued to turn his hand as he watched the dark liquid drip across him and heard the steady pats of blood hit the water from his bloodied body.

"The colour, it can be so bright and so dark at the same time. All that it is, is oxygen, iron, carbon, hydrogen and oxygen with several other elements yet here it. Any time my heart beats this still runs through my body. The very thing that keeps me alive. The human species is so flawed. How easy it is to die, and the very seal that keeps us alive. We have to be so fragile, that if we have any kind of power we must pay for it with our lives. Nothing comes free in this world, and happiness sure is not one of those things. But if you compare myself with someone else. No matter how different we still have the very same fragile bond that keeps us alive. You might have a powerful spirit to control people to commit your own crimes, but that does not mean you are not human. Something about you is flawed and that is you chose the wrong body to step into while I am around."

Lin shot him a look, "what are you planning boy?"

Naru only smirked and wiped the blood off the corner of his face and slowly began to make his way up.

"Since you took the incentives to attack me, than it should be at my cost to surprise you as well."

"But you are not like me are you? You are not a killer."

Naru than chuckled as he wiped his soaked hair back giving him full vision.

"That may be so that I would not kill him, but if you look into his memory you might learn something."

Then without warning Naru slung his arms and landed a solid punch against the older man as he let out a grunt of pain.

"You would have learned that was twelve years coming!"

"Why you little…,"

Lin tried to attack him as Naru dodged every single attack, "so I am guessing that you were not a farmer in your life. You are too fast."

Naru then ducked and sent a kick to his abdomen, making him growl.

"But not fast enough."

Another round of attacks began from Lin, with Naru dodging each one, "you could be hunter, but hunters in your day relied more on bows that their actual speed."

"What gives you a right to think of my age."

Naru jumped back away from the man, "you are too obvious- with your fighting and your accent. A good coworker of mine has very same accent- only yours is heavier. So I am hypothesizing it is older."

"Shut your mouth before I make you!""You could be a warrior- as a matter of fact I am almost positive on that. But something does not match."Naru then elbowed him in the side, allowing him a bit more time.

"You're motive- it is very obvious your body is not one of the two just across that lake."

"Shut- Up!"

Finally Lin landed a very solid punch on the side of Naru's face with not restraint, causing Naru to immediately fall back. Every part of his body hurt that he could feel.

"_D-did I hit my head too hard?"_

He could not move his head without sending a jolt of pain across his body like a lightning strike so he moved his eyes to look as his numb hand.

"_Come on- move- move…,"_

He could see them barely move- but did not feel a single movement.

"_Maybe I can move my…,"_

As his arm barely began to comes up he saw more liquid come down to touch the liquid from his cut.

"_Wh-what I- is that…, the smell. Blood- my blood."_

Naru then felt another shock of pain go across his chest and Lin stepped down on his chest.

"I told you no one must know," he hissed.

He bared his foot down harder on Naru's chest. Naru clenched his teeth extremely hard together, to try to muffle screams that were trying to come from his throat.

"Scream…, I SAID SCREAM!"Still Naru only glared up at the man as he pulled a pocket knife from his pocket.

"I must admit, you lasted longer than the others. So you really want to know who I am? If that is you're death wish than so be it. Many moons ago as I sat with all of my men around me there would only be one female allowed near me. I girl with the most beautiful smile that would always call me Otou-san."

Naru's eyes suddenly widened as a wicket grin went across his face.

"Oh so- you have figured it out, have you now?"

He pounded down harder on Naru's chest, causing him to cough up even more blood that was forming a steady pool in his mouth. The salty, ragged taste in his mouth only strengthened with each passing second.

Lin shot him another dirty look, "you have too much pride, but really you are nothing. I can see it in your eyes- nothing special about you compared to far more others. Why should I spare the likes of you?"

He then flicked the blade out of the holder.

"No one must ever know," he hissed.

Mai looked at Naru's black notebook with sincere boredom and surprising curiosity.

"_He is still writing in the same notebook from the second time I saw him. I wander what he is…,"_

She then began to flip it open when John called, "Mai."

She jumped back at hearing the young man's voice from getting back from helping the staff.

She took a deep breath, "good- it's just you John."

He gave her a bright grin and then turned his attention to what was under her hands, "Is that Kazuya-san's notebook?"

"Um- yeah?"

He then got a guilty look on his face, "should- we really be looking through that?"

"Oh- come on- it's no big deal. It isn't like there is some giant secret in…,"She suddenly opened to one page where scribbled at the bottom of some notes was 'Noll Davis'. Instantly her face went pale. John only looked at her in confusion and began to get closer to her.

"Mai what's wrong."

She quickly slammed the book shut and looked back at the young priest.

"You're right, you're right- it was stupid of me to do that."

A nervous laugh then escaped her mouth. John only nodded in approval as her face began to turn red.

"_Wow- what would Naru have done if someone read that? Well I guess other than John anyone who can understand English here must know his secret. And doesn't he usually lock this away somewhere? It is hardly ever out without Naru holding it or writing in it. Speaking of which..,"_

"Hey John- what time is it?"

"Um- getting close to evening."

"Wow they have been gone a really long time."

"Don't worry about it Mai, I'm sure Lin-san and Kazuya-san can handle themsel….,"

Suddenly a screeching sound reached Mai's ears along with rustling wind. She turned to the hall as it faded. Instantly she got up and ran out with John right after that.

"Mai- what's wrong?"

"That sound."

"What sound Mai? I didn't hear anything."

"How can you have not heard that."

"I'm sorry- I- I don't know what you are- talking about."

He reached out to place his hand ion her shoulder for comfort, but she shrugged it off.

"I know what I heard, this might be strange, but I heard it before when- when..,"

Her mind was instantly brought back to red stained walls and the overbearing stench of rotting blood. Those eyes peering into hers with such sick satisfaction. The pounding of her heart and the tightened grip on her arms, holding her agains the cold stone wall. As she closed her eyes, thinking there was no way out. No Naru there to save her that time when suddenly that sound. That same sound as before.

"_It was not from Monk or Ayako or John or Naru- so that means…., the shiki! But then…, Lin- Naru"_

Mai then snapped back into reality with the snapping of her heart.

"John- something's wrong!""Wrong what do you mean…,"

"I'll explain everything on the way- now get the keys to your car and let's go!"

"_Ookami- Naru please don't do anything reckless."_

Lin slowly, and carefully began to place the knife blade against the side of Naru's neck and began to lean closer to make him short work. Suddenly he heard a sputter followed by a cough as blood ran against his hand holding the blade from Naru's mouth.

"I have one more question, before I die," Naru said in a rugged, crackled voice.

Lin looked over him and in the deep abyss that was his blue eyes.

"Why didn't you do as I said?"

Then without warning Naru brought his hand up and using the slickness of his blood across the man's hand made the knife slip out and sent a solid kick to his abdomen- making Lin topple back. Naru wasted no time to grab his other arm and twist it back while securing the other one in the same position across Lin's back. Instantly the man let out a yelp from the pain, and as he turned he could see the fury in Naru's eyes that did not match the odd smirk on his face.

"I told you to go through his memories- you might have saw what happened the first month I met this man."

He then began to growl and thrash around with Naru struggling to hold him from breaking free. He gritted his teeth as he continued to try to restrain him.

"_I'm loosing too much blood, I can't keep this up forever- but I can't - I- I can't.., kill him. God- what am going to do?"_

Suddenly a burst of wind hit both of them, sending the two into the lake. Instantly the hot water his every single fresh cut on Naru's body, only causing the searing pain to become worst. As Naru finally came to his senses he immediately swam up and began to gulp down air. Immediately he began to drag himself once again out of the water, but stopped halfway- shocked at what he saw. A ripple of wind was surrounding Lin, who's eyes were wide with fear.

"No- NO- GET AWAY FROM ME- GET AWAY FROM ME YOU- YOU MONSTERS! GET BACK!"

He then looked at Naru with pleading eyes, "Boy- help me!"

Naru only stood by him.

"Help me!"

Naru only looked away, "I told you- you chose the wrong body, you must live with the consequences."

"No- NO!"

Mai and John heard a scream echo through the cave. Both of each other gave a brief second look at each other with disbelief and then dashed through the cave as fast as they could. Even though John was considerably taller than Mai he had a hard time keeping up with her.

"_That scream, wait that smell. It smells like blood in here. Naru what did you do!"_

John looked at the girl who had tears forming in her eyes.

"Mai- It will be alright, I am sure…,"

He stopped dead in his tracks as a blue light was over Lin's body and wind rushed past them at every direction possible. The blue light grew stronger and stronger, and began to form the shape of a man with a look of horror on his face.

"No -I am not going that easily!"

It seemed as though a small opening of darkness came by the bench and like a vortex he began to become sucked in with a hollowed scream following it. Suddenly just as soon as they saw it, it vanished and all became peaceful. Mai's eyes were still wide with confusion and other collected emotions, the suddenly a wet hand touched her shoulder and she turned to see Naru with both blood and water dripping down his body.

"Ne- Naru?"

Without warning she wrapped her arms around and shut her eyes tight. His body that was stiffened began to slowly relax after several seconds as he looked down at the young girl.

"Mai- what are you doing here baka, I told you..,"

"Stop it Naru! Stop it! You have no reason to call me an idiot right now while you are like this! What did you do- idiot? Look at yourself, you look like you have been thrown into the lake!"

"Mai..,"

"Just- don't…,"

"Don't what?"

She then looked into his dark eyes with plea.

"Don't do anything stupid like that! Please don't- please.., please."

Then without warning she felt his arms wrap around her sending chills down her spine.

"Innocent."

"Huh?"

"So innocent and naïve."

She was shaken by his words and looked at him in confusion.

"N- Nani?"

His eyes were closed and he seemed to be in his own words as memories painfully played with his mind just as they do in his dreams. Every wrong decision in his life any painful memory. They all went away with the memories of Mai.

"_Innocence- first time in my life do I really begin to grasp what that means."_

He then pulled the girl tighter to him, without even thinking about it. There they lingered for a few moments when he heard Mai call, "Naru."

"Hn?"

"You are really wet."

"Glad you figured that out Captain Obvious."

He then let go of her and gave her one of his usual looks which could not help but make her smile.

"_Same old Naru, just like he will always be."_

Suddenly they heard a moan and both snapped back into reality, and turned to see John looking over Lin.

Suddenly both began to run over the unconscious man. John looked up, "he's alright- just took a hard blow to the head."

Naru could not help but chuckle, "_I suppose for once I'll believe in karma."_

Mai knelt down next to John to look over to him, "how long do you think he will be out?"

John only shrugged, "I guess we are lucky- it could have been worst."

"I guess- but how are we going to carry him out?"

"There is something else we might need to take care of as well," called Naru that was only a few meters away- looking into the now cracked bench.

Mai gave a him a blank expression and got up to see what he was talking about, only when she was right above it she finally saw it. Underneath the rubble were two sunken in eyes looking them back.

Naru then muttered under his breath, "so ends the mystery of the Yogi-Asa caves."

The next day all of them were nearly done packing, with the wounds of their case already being healed over from every event that happened. Though it seemed Ayako was still a little upset with being locked in a room, causing more threats to 'blacken his other eye' all over again. As they begin to load in the last few of the monitors a breeze picked up, causing Mai to wrap her arms together for warmth. Only then did she finally notice.

"Oh- No."

Naru looked at her slightly confused as he jumped off the back the back of the van.

"Mai- what is it?"

She quickly turned to the black clad boy with worry in her eyes.

"Naru, my coat- I left it in the cave- and- and..,"

Naru quickly put his hands on her shoulder and leaned closer to her, "Mai- relax."He then turned to see everyone was inside, getting the last few things. He looked back at her.

"Come on- we'll go get it."

"Bu..,"

"Come- we will be back before they notice."

Then without a word he began to head down the path, leaving Mai with no choice but to follow him. In no time they were able to reach the cave's mouth where Mai had left her coat at the very beginning of the case. She instantly pulled it on for warmth, only after a second she began to become dazed.

"_Wow- so much has changed since I last had this on. I still think that I am going wake up any second now and all of this never happ…,"_

"Mai."

She quickly turned to face Naru, "it's time to get back- before they start wondering."

"Um- yes."

They both began walking down the path, each second grew with a lingering silence.

"So- did all this really happen?"

Naru turned to Mai, who kept her head set ahead.

"I am serious- did all this really happen?"

"I seriously doubt that this could be a figment of our imaginations."

"You know what I mean Naru! It does not matter if all this happened to us, but will it exist once we get back to the city- or are you just going to shrug it aside like 'nothing really happened'."

"Mai..,"

"I want a serious answer. Will you- or will you not?"

He took a long sigh and stopped dead in his tracks, "it is more complicated than that Mai and you know that. I can not answer something.., But I doubt it will ever be the same Mai."

She only looked down at the ground, "You have lied so easily to me before and anyone. How do I know you are not lying now."

There was a long pause between the two, it seemed as though there was nothing around them anymore other than this choice. After a second he cleared his throat and said, "Mai- I promise…,"

"No- Naru- don't promise me like that."

He gave her a blank expression as her eyes shot into his. Mai then stood on a stone in front of him, trying to give her a chance to get closer to his height.

"Can- I just ask you to do one thing to prove it….,Kiss m..,"

Then, without warning, he wrapped his arms around her wasted and brought his lips down to hers. There they lingered for a moment until he pulled away, satisfied to see the blush creeping onto her face.

"You didn't have to ask me, you know."She only gave him a look and muttered, "stupid narcissist, idiot scientist."

"Shut up," he growled playfully as he wasted no time to place his lips back onto hers. The wind began to pick up, sending a chill in the air, but neither of them cared. This was their kingdom, their creation that does not allow outsiders in. It has always been there, Naru just needed to open the door.

Suddenly there was a flash and the shuffling of a bush. Lin immediately hid to make sure Naru would not be able to see him as he looked at the picture on his phone with a grin. His fingers then flew across he pad as he typed in 'Madoka- plan seventy-four is no longer needed. Check picture below. And no- do not show it to anyone.' Satisfied he sent it and proceeded to get several meters away and then yelled out, "Naru! Mai! Where are you!"

Both of them pulled away at the sound of Lin's voice.

"Come on Naru- let's get back before..,"

She then noticed his hands were still wrapped around her waste unknowingly. She began to blush even more and became quiet.

"Mai?"

"You know Naru, I am pretty sure this could be labeled as 'sexual harassment'."

He only dropped his hands and shrugged, "it could be, but it is the unions fault if they don't catch it. Now let's get back, baka."

She only smirked at hearing him say that and whispered, "I hate you."

"I know you do."

-ANOTHER LIFE AMONG THE DEAD-

* * *

I know it has been a little while since I updated, but I wanted to make this chapter a little specail. Part on of Another Life Among The Dead is officailly over. But don't worry- I said 'part one' didn't I? I will upload part dos on Halloween- that way I can have some time to think about it. The next part is going to be scarier, freakier and you are definately going to have a lot more romance. Also if you are into FullMetal Alchemist or especailly Royai I might begin writing a story for that. While I might not update for overa month here- remember my deviantart on my profile as I ad more pictures

Please review if you thought my story was any good. Anyone? It will give me a lot of motivation to write the next story- and please still email me ideas. Who knows I might use them. Well see yah soon(ish)!


	94. Part II Anouncement!

Another Life Among the Dead part 2

Naru and Mai have worked with each other for three years now. Mai is sixteen and Naru is eighteen, but get this. Naru is the boss! That is not the only peculiar thing about their job. Just take a right to your local grave yard and I am sure someone their would be drop dead happy to tell you their business. That is right- they are Ghost Hunters, and complete opposites at that. But somehow fear has an odd affect on the heart as both have now fallen for each other and walls that no one even knows are their have come crumbling down since the first kiss. Now Mai and 'Noll' are back with the rest of the team to solve more cases, and make new enemies along the way. And if having the dead after was not bad enough, let's see how long such a wicked attraction between both Naru and Mai can last. Just remember it is not just the dead that can destroy a love story. Is love thicker than blood. Find out as you read Another Life Among The Dead part II.

Coming October 31

* * *

This is just a short plot for people to kind of jog their memory on the second part of my story.

Please review and tell me your thoughts on the second part and if you are actually going to read it.

Remember- Only Three DAYS TO GO

RXR


	95. Chapter 95 New Beginnings, New Dreams

Chapter Ninety-Five

**My head hurts, my head really badly. Where am I? It feels wet, but not that cold. Come on Mai- just open your eyes. I need to see.**

**As soon as I opened my eyes I noticed there was not an inky darkness around me. I immediately looked up and saw the moon above me in all it's glory, but blocking it's light was the thick brush of trees above it. Where am I? Do I really want to know?**

**My heard begins to pound faster and a take several deep breaths to calm myself down. I don't need to worry. After all, this is probably a dream right? I smirked and began to look around, but I quickly realized I can barely see anything. Come on keep calm- keep calm.**

**I smile and look around, "Gene," I cry out.**

"**Gene come on and step out- you have to be here…, Okay- this is not funny."**

"…**.,"**

"**You know you feel like a stupid stalker- come Gene- come out."**

**Still know answers came forth. I sigh and force myself off the ground.**

"**Come on Gene- I haven't seen you in forever- can you at least let me see you. Still no answer, it is so creepy here. No birds to give any sound, not insects to chirp through the night. And it is so dark- I can barely see where I am going.**

**Suddenly I see a warm glow come through the heavy thicket of some trees. The anxiety in my heart begins to shrink and I give a weak smile and called out with the same strength of my smile, "Gene- is that you?"**

**As I stepped closer I could feel the warmth, more and more reach my body. I am finally able to see that the light is flickering lightly, a campfire maybe.**

**I finally reach out and touch the damp leaves that were blocking most of the light away from me. Once I pulled back, that's when it hit me.**

**The smell- the reeking smell- it made my heart surged once I smelt it. It is oddly familiar, but so distinct I can not put me finger on what it could be. What could smell so bad? I squint my now watering at the campfire to see something roasting over it, but no people around to turn the spit. What is that?**

**I take a deep breath and brought my fingers over my nose in order to not smell any more of the foul air as I stepped closer to the crackling fire, in the middle of the clearing. Holding my nose does not help much, the stench still was finding it's way in and nearly making myself gag more and more at each step. I finally get right next to it, with its bright warmth running through me. This doesn't feel right- none of this feels right. What is over the fire?**

**I brought up my other hand and wipe away the tears in my eyes and focus down. Instantly my body surged and I jump back as adrenalin ran through my very being. My mind is racing- I- I can't think straight. B-body- K-nife- R-r-r-r-OASTING! I am breathing more and more of the foul air, but don't care. That smell- a dead body cooking. The look on it's face, but usually when you cook something you are going to ea…,**

**Suddenly I heard a noise from behind and a surge of pain ripples through my chest like ice and the smell stopped with something more domineering- blood.**

Mai sighed as she looked back at her desk.

"_Man- I can't get that dream out of my head."_

She brought her head to the arms on the desk, "_it was so creepy, but so vague. So why am I still thinking about it. I know- think of happy things- um well I have been able to hand out with my friends more and more. Especially when we went to the New Years festival a few weeks ago. Um- I am two years away from graduating after school starts in the spring. Well that's mostly thanks to Naru…., Naru. Or as a lot more people now him as- Oliver Davis. The eighteen year old genius from England and is almost as smart as he is handsome."_

Her face began to redden as she thought more and more of her boss. What happened right before Christmas, the dream she was sure of when she was going to wake up from.

"_Of course no one still knows anything. He has not taken me anywhere out for a date or anything. If you do not count yesterday while Lin is having to spend some time in Tokyo taking care of something for Naru's family and won't be back until later that Naru ordered some food to come to SPR because of how late it was and he heard me complain about nothing being in the kitchenette but tea…, stupid tea-holic man. Though I guess I should take that as something. I was not even sure he knew 'fast food' even existed in the world. Let alone seeing him barely eat any of the sticky rice- before claiming he was done and letting me have the rest. I suppose we really haven't been together that long -huh? Even when I invited him to a festival that some of my friends were going to, and I told him he did not have to where a Yukata or anything he just said, "it was too many people and there might be a camera there to show the Japanese New Years on World News and someone in England might just be watching just as I come on." It might as well be for the better, I guess people would begin to ask why he came with me. None of my friends know anything about it, and that counts everyone in SPR. Once again he said 'It was better for now that no one knows, and does it really matter if we are the only ones to know' yeah? Well try seeing all of your friends with their boyfriends and I can not hold eye- contact with you for more than ten seconds when Lin is around. Maybe he is right, maybe it is for the better."_

Suddenly images of the dream danced back in her head, making her eyes widen and her chest heave.

"_Speaking of that dream, should I tell Naru about it? But it was so vague- maybe it was just an ordinary nightmare. But what if it isn't. Ookami- I don't know that to do!"_

Naru looked up from his book and to the clock with the sigh. He had called Mai for tea two times already and nearly ten minutes have past. He gave a short glare to the clock, before sighing once again and calling, "Mai- tea."

As he did not get an answer, once again he finally stood and shut the book.

"_What is going on."_

He walked out of his office and down the hall, but once he got a clear view of Mai's face he paused.

She was staring down at her hands with a bothered expression in his eyes that he could not put his finger on at the moment of what it could be.

"Mai," he called with a tread of ice lining the sound of his voice.

She instantly jumped back and looked up as Naru gave a slight smirk of satisfaction.

"_I know that would get her."_

"Ne- Naru- chan!"

"Well- who else could it be? If I remember correctly- I told you Lin would not get back until tomorrow from Tokyo and…,"

He paused for a minute as he felt the words become stuck in his throat.

"_Come on Noll, just say it."_

He brought he good hand to the back of his neck as he slightly avoided her eyes.

"I was….,wondering if there is something wrong- I mean…, I have called you for several minutes and you just keep staring down. What I am trying to ask- is something bothering you at all?"

Mai felt her face once again begin to heat up as she looked at the black clad man more and more.

"Oh- um- IT WAS NOTHING!"

Naru arched his eyebrow and gave her a slight look, "Uh-hu so what were you looking at."

"Oh- that- I was looking at uh…, FUNNY BANDZ!"

Any suspicion that Naru had in his head was over taken back Mai's last two words, "Funny- bands…..,?"

She grinned at him, "yep, you see."

She began to take the brightly colored rubber bands off her hands and laying them on her desk.

"That yellow one is shaped like a giraffe, that one is a dog, the blue one is a dolphin, here is a turtle, and and-and."

Naru could not help but sweat drop, but with no one else around but Mai he did not really mind at the moment.

"_Sometimes I wonder if she realizes she is sixteen."_

Naru quickly snapped out of it as he heard, "and this one is my favorite."

He looked down at the one she was pointing to.

"You see, it's a purple kitten."

"A purple- cat?"

"Yup, and you know what..,"'

She quickly picked it up with one hand and brought up Naru's good hand, which made Naru's heart pound even more as her warmth spread through his body. She then slipped the bracelet back around his pale wrist.

"There- no one will even know it's there, but you and me Eh -he- Eh-he…..,"

"_Man I hope he believes me, I wasn't entirely lying. My hand did have funny bandz on it. Please buy it."_

Naru continued to look at his wrist fore several moments, before bringing his hand down and looking Mai.

"_Was she being honest, no that laugh there is something else bothering her."_

"Mai."

"Yes?"

"Stop lying."

She was taken back by this comment as she watched Naru's eyes sink behind his hair.

"What is really wrong."

"Oh- um…,"

"Is it because no one else knows."

Mai's eyes widened at Naru's assumption and Naru instantly caught it know he had caught on to something.

"N-naru…,"

"As I have said for years, you are very obvious Mai. You let your emotions get the most of you."

"Well that does not give you enou!"

"Yes it does…., whenever I would drive you home you watch every other couple walking down the street together."

There was a pause in the room that seemed to continue to loom over the two. Suddenly Naru began to chuckle and looked back up with an odd gaze in his deep set dark blue eyes.

"Mai."

"Er- hai."

"I have a task for you. I need you to call everyone to come to the office tomorrow. Tell them it is of the most importance to come…,"

"Bu…,"

"I am not finished. Then get one of the monitors and you find an old vcr in the closet that we have just in case someone was to bring in a tape. Put it on a small shelf and hook it up- right after that come and see me immediately."

She looked at him confused, "Naru- what are you doing?"

He gave her a small smirk that made her heart pound and immediately he said, "well- I guess if you think that you can hold off telling anyone who I really am or who I am with I will be glad to keep my mouth closed."

Mai's eyes widened as she looked at him, everything became silent again until Mai reached out and wrapped her arms around the young man.

"Naru- thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

After a moment Naru began to relaxed, still trying to get used to the contact.

Mai then looked back up at him and gave him a confused look, "but Naru- I don't care if they don't know who you are. Don't think that I can't tell them. After all I..,"

Naru then broke free of her hold and brought his hand to her face, making her blush even more than before.

"Mai- I know you could- but…., this needs…, to be done as well for there to be any chance for this to work out."

"_His voice is not as cool, it sounds- slightly painful. It is the same voice that Gene gave me when he told me he was fine."_

"But Nu…,"

Suddenly Naru brought his lips to hers as his fingers ran through her hair for a moment before pulling her away. Her eyes were wide, but her body was relaxed as she placed her hand over his. Both began to drift somewhere that seemed distant, that was no longer attached to this world. There was no sadness, no pain in that world. Only each other side by side. To much to there disappointment, the moment was over as Naru pulled and cleared his throat.

"Yes get that down, but before Mai- tea."

Mai smirked at his demand and said, "Hai."

Naru than turned, walking back to his office. As soon as he closed the door he sat on the edge of the mahogany table of the dark room. Only a fraction of the light from the shades were let in, while the light was still slightly disturbed by the falling snow.

"_Let's face it Noll, she was going to be problem sooner or later. But I never thought the problem would be this. Miss. Hara- I suppose you are in for a rude awakening- only as much as I would hate to admit I do not know all she is capable of. And what choice will this snake make as it gets back away to the corner. How much will she bring me down, how much will she destroy my career God?"_

Naru sighed and only as he saw the faint purple on his wrist did he seem to remember how this started.

"_Mai's smile has an odd affect on people and I have no choice in that matter either. Back there, when I was able to make her smile like that. I wish I can make her smile like that every time I see here. I- wish I was more of a reason for to be happy. But that can not happen- unless I do this. She would have become miserable eventually and I have already been to the gates of hell. There is no reason for me to drag her with me. She deserves to be happy in this life much more than I ever will."_

He then ran his fingers through his raven hair, "_Only time will tell how much of this will backfire on me. As long as it is only me catching the heat of the fire and not Mai I no longer care anymore."_

_

* * *

_

Well- I guess I need to start getting back into the swing of things, but for now this is all I can off for you for a first chapter.

It took me forever to get the mood right for the dream, I wanted it to be different from other ones I written. Also I hope you guys liked the slight fluff of the chapter, tell me what you think of their interaction together. I hope it is not too OOC. But hey- you also have to think about this- if there is one thing Noll Davis has little experiance in, that is a real relationship

Will the others find out about Naru's secret?

What will Masako do?

Will Naru find out about Naru's dream?- Find Out next chapter!

Well- as always this is RedRosesThroughBrownEyes. You can go onto my page and find me on Deviant Art

Also please review, and tell me what you think is going to happen- LATER!


	96. Chapter 96 The Tape And CONTEST

Chapter Ninety-Six

Mai continued to fidget in her seat at the office, as the clank of table china played in the background from Bou-san, Ayako, Yasuhara, John and Lin sitting around her. Still as the tried to focus in on their conversations her mind continued to be dragged back to Naru's words the deep set of emotions of the time at hand. As Bou-san raised his teacup again he finally noticed the troubling look on Mai's face and turned to meet her.

"Mai?"

Instantly her eyes widened, and she jolted in her seat as she frantically looked around for whoever intruded in the solitary of her mind. All of them sweat dropped as they watched her slowly make sense of the situation.

"Oh…, yes…," she called in a small voice.

"Um- are you okay?"

"Yeah, because you nearly cleared the ceiling with that jump!" Cried Yasuhara

Instantly every dirty look was on him- until he crawled back into his place- sipping his tea.

"Oh- Meh-me ,there's nothing wrong heh-heh…,"

"_Man I know my face is turning red, this is so awkward- I just hope Naru knows what he is doing."_

"Right…,"Finally the door ringed open and Masako stepped in, every eye instantly turned to her while Mai could not help but grin and breath a sigh of relief. She was taken back at first by everyone's sudden turn, but her dark eyes instantly searched through the crowd and noticed on key detail.

"Where is Naru?""Oh- he-he will be here in a second."

Masako did not say a word- she only walked by with her purse firmly clutched in her hand and made her way next to what would be Naru's seat in the near future.

As soon as she did Mai could not help but jump up, with a wide grin on her face.

"Alright- I got a surprise for you guys!"

Instantly confused looks came from the entire room, even from Lin who had only came into work a few moments ago.

Mai then huffed and said, "come on guys! Stop staring at me like I have two heads or something!"

Ayako still continued to eye her, "is this about a case Mai, is that why you are so happy."

Mai only grinned and shook her head.

"Nope- we just thought there was someone you guys have been meaning to meet for a long time. Hey come on out!"Everyone heard a shuffle come from Naru's office- which seemed dead since any of them had walked into the office. But as there eyes strained to see down the dark hallway their vision were suddenly met by a handsome young man, black clad, that still his arm in a sling and slight remnants of a black eye from their last case. Instantly all of their looks fell to confusion as both Yasuhara and Monk stood to try to see over Naru, just in can someone was behind him. Finally Monk turned to Mai and hissed, "Mai- what gives- it's just Naru."

She did not answer, only sank back into her seat as Naru came into view. His eyes met every single one of theirs that gave each a brief chill that lasted only for a moment.

"It is very obvious that you have all worked for me for some time now. And I must say that during that time I have always had a boundary on what should be work, and what should be personal."

Monk then cupped his hand over Ayako's ear and whispered, "says the youngest stiff in the world."

"Which most of you blatantly ignore," Naru stated in an icy tone and he shot a look that matched his voice to the now shivering Monk. Naru took a deep breath and sighed, "that has been the main problem since day one that I came here with this business. So, while I deeply regret it, I know more about each and everyone one of your lives than I ever had with about anyone else I have worked with prior to this occasion. Now I find myself at the inconvenience that some of my personal life has dripped into the way I have to run things as I stay in this country. So to be blunt- most of you know nothing about me than a face and a name that is- let's just say 'built on faulty foundations.'"

Lin's eyes widened as he caught the context of his words and instantly stood, "Naru," he barked.

Naru instantly flashed him a glared, "I know what I am doing Lin. I am eighteen now- I can make my decisions and it has gotten to this best the best one."

Lin shut his eyes tight and sat back down as everyone had confused looks on their face. Naru could not help but chuckle- which shocked them even more.

"Every one of your faces, emotion plastered upon it. None of you really have a clue where this is going do you? Oh- come now- I did not make the puzzle that hard did I? It does not take a genius to figure it out? Believe me I should know."

He then ran his fingers through long-er hair for a brief moment- before his eyes made contact with Masako's.

Instantly hers widened and her heart sank- his words came together in her mind.

"_No."_

Before she could react Naru instantly swiped the small bag from her side. And before anyone could think to stop him he produced a small tape from the bag. Masako's eyes widened, but it did not go unnoticed by Naru, his cold blue eyes swung into hers. That's when she fully saw it, the anger erupting from the cold blue. It was almost as though it took away the edge of his cold blue eyes and added a new one with a spark. The fire roared through him and peer into Masako with such hate. Naru saw the look on her face and had to stop himself from beginning to smirk with the satisfaction of what look came across Masako's face. He then placed the tape into the v.c.r and stepped away.

It took no time for the static to clear on the television- but the film grain still slightly remained from observing through a cheap camera. Still everyone can make out details on the video and as soon as Naru made it to the back of the room, "_why bother translating- she probably put subtitles or something on it,"_ else he turned away in discuss.

"…,So as you can see if it very simple to identify whether a spirit is of a demonic entity or a poltergeist. You just need to recognize the signs. A poltergeist or is German for Noisy Spirits. They truly hold up to their name. Classical signs are banging noises, knockings, no bodied voices. But usually when looking at a human haunting there is very little to no harm to the any living beings. They enjoy manipulating the physical environment of the natural world. This due to the fact spirits are rarely able to produce their own enrgy. Something has to continue to sustain their existence. Generally signs of a spirit haunting would be- taking pictures with streaks of light appearing after processing film, constant draining of electrical apparatuses, movement with no physical assistance. It even comes down to most spirits do not even know we are there. That is called an 'unintelligent' haunting. These beings neither posses or know of the skills that allow them to recognize the modern world.

Generally speaking poltergeist haunting are considered playful rather than harmful. It only depends on what kind of person they were in their life.

Now on the opposite end of the spectrum would be a Demonic Haunting. And rest assure, no good ever comes from one. Obviously the spirit of this haunting would not human. The paranormal events start off as small, and gradually grow over time. These feed off sadness, anger, hate, and pity. And they will do anything to get the emotions from anything that comes their way. Demonic cases generally include extreme attacks both mental and physical on a person, and should be handled with more precision than a poltergeist- next question."

"_The voice- it has the same vocabulary and collect calmness and ease as…," _Thought John.

Suddenly a collective shock came from the group as the camera zoomed in the show a young boy behind a stand, on a stage. He was strikingly beautiful for his age. Not in a feminine way, but more angelic from the lighter than ivory pale skin and his dark raven hair. Still what stuck out from him the most was his eyes. The dark blue orbs sat perfectly in place on his face on increasing the intensity of his features. It was obvious his hair had been heavily combed to try and stay in place- but still several cowlicks found their usual place among his head. The child looked barely ten, but still as he lost and gained some characteristics. Still it was not hard to identify who it was even though he is wearing a white shirt in the video.

All of them turned around and looked at Naru with a loss of words. And as if Naru could sense their gaze his position shifted against the wall, but still had his eyes locked away from the television.

John said, "Kazuy…,"

"Just- Watch," he growled.

No one questioned the tone of his voice and turned back to the screen. The could hear the crown roaring and people calling, "Mr. Davis, , Mr. Davis!"

The young boys eyes scanned through the crowd just as a man walked onto the stage. The camera angle did not show his face as he walked behind the boy and placed a firm, large, tanned hand on his shoulder.

"My son is done answering question. The QnA is an hour past due to end. Thank you all for coming and drive home safely."

"Ah- HA! Gotcha- you little liar!" Screamed a man from the bottom row as he stood up, turning to the crowd.

"Do actually believe this crap?"

The man's hand tightened on the boy's shoulder. The man gave the crown an evil grin.

"He is faking! Don't you see- he's not a genius. The only reason he got into Cambridge is the fact he is a spoiled rich kid that begged his father who is a professor there to let him in! Check him- I bet he is wearing a wire right now!"

Mai turned to see Naru tense, "_Naru….,"_

"Come on Noll," said the man as his arm slipped down. Allowing his son to step off of whatever he was standing on top of, returning to his true height.

"You see! They refuse to even face us! What kind of person who is 'telling the truth' run away from a problem! You are just little snot- no wonder your parents didn't want you!"

Suddenly the boy's body began to tremble, and he turned away with all of the hate in the world peering at the man. Suddenly it looked as thought the camera man had a shaky and, but soon they realized the building began itself seemed to tremble.

"Noll," cried the man on stage as he began to run to his son.

But it was too late, a soft glow came around the boy's hand as an object from behind began to levitate off the stage and was sent from the man's head with ease. The man's eyes widened with terror along with the screams from more than a handful of people in the crowd. But the man finally scooped the boy up and forced his arms down in a bone crushing hug. The boy began to struggle, "Let me go! Let me go Dad! Let me go father."

But sure enough the building began to calm and the lead block dropped from the air and at the man's face- who was paralyzed with fear. As soon as it dropped everyone then turned their attention to the struggling boy. Another new figure came onto the stage, and though he was a teenager everyone had no problem recognizing Lin, especially as he actually began to sink a little in his seat. Still something more disturbing happened. The little kid in the child began to show through as tears began to stream down his face, and sign of defeat laid heavy in his eyes.

"F-fath…,"

The child then limp in his arms.

Suddenly the curtains closed and someone in a suit ran on the stage.

"Well, they don't call it 'live' for nothing. Now don't worry I am sure Oliver is perfectly fine- just a little tired. After all you must remember how young he still is. Now- please exit in an orderly fashion, "said the port man with a nervous laugh to follow as he continued to pull at his collar. There were hummed whispers from the crowd as they got up- but the camera stayed still until a man in a security guard turned directly to it and yelled, "HEY- THAT PUNKS GOT A CAMERA!"

Suddenly it cut off, and that was it.

Everyone stayed silent, and Naru returned to the light, finally able to stomach looking at the screen after it was finished. He looked around the room at everyone's wide eyes, but none were more wide then Monk's. Naru arched his eyebrow at the man and said, "well what is it."

Monk's expression on deepened even more. He shakily raised his hand to point at Naru and began to stutter, "you-your- yo-your- You're Ol-live-r -Da-De-Dae- Day- Davi…,"

He began to stand- only to pass out and quickly slipped to the ground.

Naru sighed, "well not considering most people know me as Noll- your statement would be correct."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! I have been so busy lately- and I will not be able to update like I used to for a while. But I hope you liked this chapter, and Monk's reaction at the end...,

Anyways I would like to announce a **_CONTEST_** TO ALL OF THE FANS OF MY STORY! First here is what I want! This can either be a picture that drawn and posted onto deviantart, a cosplay picture, a song you have written and posted on youtube, an animation that you can either post onto deviantart or youtube or an amv on youtube. Or you can ad them all together- I don't care- just as long as it is not a fanfic or something like that- as a matter of fact this site is OFF LIMITS for this contest. Wah-Wah- you can get over it.

Now what do I want, my story! Need more detail of that? Sure you can have it! I have been thinking of this contest long and hard and I want to see my story- or a scene depicted in anything above. I do not care what it is a scene of- just keep it T and pertained to my story. You can either email me on this website or on my Deviantart (link on my profile) to give me the link to your entry. The entries will be due to me on New Years Eve. And I will chose a winner in the ANOTHER LIFE AMONG THE DEAD FAN CONTEST.

Now you are probably wondering what you win- well here is what you win'

_**A picture drawn by me of whatever you want, as long as it is** **T**_

_**A character **_**you ** **_design that will go in my story and come in and out of it constantly_**

**_A chibi and regular picture of that character_**

And that is about it- oh and people who have won before can still enter. Just hit me with your best shot- Oh and the picture can be on **Photobucket** to- just so you know.

Now that is all for me, and please- please review and the chapter fairy might visit next week! Also tell me what you think of my contest!

As always RedRosesThroughBrownEyes


	97. Chapter 97 Magazine Cover

Chapter Ninety-Seven

Monk groggily opened his eyes into a spiraling room with several pairs of eyes looking down at him. He squinted in order to try to make out the face of the people around him.

"Look he's waking up," someone hissed.

Suddenly Mai's face came into view and monk grinned slightly, "M-mai- what's going on- who's all around me?"

"Everyone, well almost everyone, " she said as she turned around to see someone out of the man's view.

It didn't take Monk long to figure out which set of cold eyes was not looking over him. He then groaned and painfully sat up rubbing his head.

"Wow I must have really hit my hard, " he chuckled, "I had the strangest dream that Naru was Doctor Davis."

"I do not recall that being a dream in your mind, " stated a cold voice that made Monk feel that half of the world had just frozen over.

"Say- what?" Monk asked in a small voice as he began to shake.

"_Is it getting cold in here or is -is it just him?_"

Ayako then placed her hand on his shoulder, "Takigawa- you weren't dreaming."

Mai grinned at him, "yup- Naru's real name is Oliver Davis."

Suddenly everyone saw his eyes widen as though he had just seen a ghost. A sic feeling began to develop in the pit of his stomach as he looked at each and every face- looking for some smirk- some sign of a joke.

"_Thi-this can not be happening- if so that- that-that means every time I was praising Oliver Davis- Naru-hea-heard me talking about himself…,"_

He then met Naru's eyes as the young man sighed and stated, "if you are going to pass out again- can you at least stay where you are at so we are not required to move you again."

Suddenly fury erupted in his eyes and he might as well have flown off the couch for how fast he had gotten to Naru, instantly all the fear leaked away from his body and he grabbed the young man by the black collar of his shirt.

"You- mean all this time- when I was talking about the professor- I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU!"

"I thought we already made that clear," he growled back with a lower- colder tone that Monk would never be able to reproduce.

Takigawa's hands began to shake, "Why you little do you want me to make a black eye to match the other?,"

Takigawa raised on of his fist, and sent it to Naru's face- but instead connected with Naru's hand while Naru's other hand grabbed him by the collar. This action instantly took out any rebellion Monk had in him as he was forced to look in Naru's eyes when a cruel- fake smile came onto his face.

"Am I to understand you still do not know what happens to me when I get upset Takigawa?"

Suddenly a hand came roughly on Naru's shoulder.

"Noll," said a sharp voice and Naru had to stop himself from cringing at Lin's voice.

Suddenly something caught his eyes and he turned to his right to see a stunned Mai- with her eyes wide looking at the two of them. Naru then sighed and let the man go.

Monk landed on the couch behind him and continued to stare cow eyes at Naru.

Ayako could not help but chuckle, "Look who is all stars trucked at seeing a celebrity."

Naru let out a small sigh at that word, but seemed to only be caught by Lin and Mai.

Monk put his hand on his head and gave a confused, "but I don't get it your…,"

"If you say fan club I swear I..,"

"I mean FAN-SITE! It has no pictures of you at all."

Naru sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "_come on Noll- you had to know you were going to get so idiotic questions- at least Mai handled it better than the lot of them."_

"So what was it you were looking for?"

"What are you calling me an idiot OL-I-VE-R DAV-IS D-A-V-I-S, the thing anyone will type in here."

"Here- huh- Japan. Well that explains it."

"Eh. What is that supposed to me..,"

"Do you know what Noll is? Anybody at all?'

Ayako looked at the you man who was obviously looking all patients he had managed to pull together, "is that not what Lin and the man on the video called me."

"It is my name."

There was a brief silence in the room. Suddenly it was broken from the sound of the a keys on a laptop. Everyone turned to see Yasuhara sitting on the far side of the room, with his eyes hidden from the light of the laptop on his lap that he pulled from his back pack. Finally his serious façade was broken and he smiled, "Yup- I found it- guys come check this out!"

"What is it Yasu?"

He turned the laptop to show him on some search engine with Noll Davis printed across the search box with over a million hits.

"Wow!"

"Check that out!"

"Click that Yasuhara."

As everyone crowded the laptop Yasu tried to keep it firmly in his grasp, "hey! Back! Back! I SAID BACK YAH BUNCH OF CELEBRITY STALKERS!"

Naru felt a fin chill craw up his spine, "_there it is, that word again," _he thought bitterly on the other side of the room.

"_Why did I do this again?"_

"Wow that looks neat- click that," said an innocent voice.

He turned and saw Mai with a wide grin on her face and a look on her face as though she was a kind in a candy store.

Naru sighed as he tried to brush the feeling away from deep within him, "_what have I become?"_

Everyone's eyes became glued on the screen as a magazine cover came up with Naru walking down a bridge in the middle of winter. He looked about fifteen, but you couldn't tell by his attitude that shun through. Something about him seemed more seductive came out in a lot of the pictures. Still Yasu enlarged the cover the with 'Gala' written at the top.

Right by the seductive picture of Naru in a black and white tux ,in the snow, it said 'New Generation-New Minds- New Power Houses'

'Noll Davis- page 68'

As soon as Yasu was finished reading this out for everyone he quickly began clicking through to page 68 where they were met with another picture of Naru turning to whoever was taking the picture and was in the middle of taking off his jacket just as the wind caught him that seemed to add more than enough to make any girl of any age squeal. He as a matter of fact looked too good to even let an airbrush to hit him before editing the picture. Which is obvious what they did due to the fact there was no added affects to his already gorgeous dark blue eyes that could envy the midnight sky behind him.

Right by it, it said, "Noll Davis- Gaining An Empire"

Then Yasu began to read what was written underneath it for everyone, "Noll Davis is on his way to becoming a household name. This young man is the son of the already well known Professors Martin and Luella Davis and is on his way of making a record that would rival his long established family of power. Having beaten many brilliant minds he is the youngest graduate from Cambridge University at being a mere eleven years old to gain minor degrees in psychology, mythology, etymology, anthroponomy, linguistics and first class honours and phD in Parapsychology. A class his father himself teaches at Cambridge university. This is why most are debating whether he is the most genius young mind in the this is not the only reason why he would be featured in our article. He has been for years getting involved him his family job of Ghost Hunting and has taken his place as his father's assistant. This has stirred up some reactions from the British Society of Paranormal Research, better known as S.P.R. This society has lasted as long as the Davis family name has been know to our Country.

Still he has become an overnight sensation for many young girls from London (his current residence). Young, Rich, Brilliant, Handsome- four qualities hard to overlook for most women.

So what is this Young Doctor to do now with his new fandom? Only time will tell and Gala will be there to mark this new face to the industry."

The entire time Mai felt her face become more red as her heart could almost match a humming bird.

"_Naru- I never thought that you could really be this- but they obviously did not think about personality did they Egomaniac Narcissistic Pig?"_

"Hey- I just thought of something guys," said Yasu between crackling laughs.

"I-if Ne-Naru is English- That means h-his real accent is British!"

Suddenly Monk, Ayako and Yasu began to have a mad fit of laughter. And as soon as Monk wiped a few tears he straightened up and said, "Elro Guvnoro," in the best british accent he could do. This sent everyone else roaring at that idea of what Naru said in his native tounge.

After things had died down Yasu clicked on another page where it was a different magazine that showed two boys side by side. Both looked nine and looked just Naru. Only one carried an annoyed look and the other was smiling and winking at the camera. Most of them got a stunned a look as they read the captain beside that read, "Noll and Gene."

"Hey- Naru- who is Ge…," Yasu began to say but he turned around they all noticed something. He was gone.

They began to look around- when they noticed something else. Masako was no longer present as well.

Naru closed the door of his office behind him carefully before he doubled over with only hand supporting him against his desk and the other on his throbbing head. Memories flashing, burning against his mind.

"_That article, that stupid article!"_

His hand hardened on the edge of the desk, trying to regain his temper.

"I just had to do it," he hissed, "why? Why did that have to be the end of me?"

"Because you decided to show it," said a voice that made his stomach lurch.

He turned around to see that Masako was standing near one of the bookcases with her violet eyes trying to peer into his.

Naru gritted his teeth, "shut- up. You have no idea what you are talking about."

"No!" She cried, "you have no idea what you are talking about. Where did you think it was okay to tell them our secret."

"Miss. Hara a lot of words come mind about this secret, blackmail, illegal, prison but Our is not one of them."

Tears began to stream down her face as she walked over to Naru with a painful look on her face and picked up his hand and bright it to her face to try and get some kind of comfort from him.

"B-but-but we-were..,"

"We were, We are, and We will never be anything. That is what you have been told since the day I met you. And now that I fulfilled my end of the bargain of showing the tape our game is over,' he said coldly.

"That was the only thing that was every shared with you- a game that with you everyone- including yourself were to loose."

"Bu-Bu,' she whimpered.

"Naru- did you see how they acted when they knew. They will never understand family status. The will never understand money, they will never understand life in the camera's eye. Only I do- I know your pain, your fear, your greed."

Naru then yanked his hand down hair away from her, "you know nothing of what pain is."

His eyes shined all of the hate in the world, something she had once before. But then she saw something different. A sorrow sat there that could fill several life times. But something about it was inviting. She felt herself blush and raised her body until her lips touched his. Instantly she brought her hand to trace down his jaw and his neck. Finding her way to edge of his shirt that she was able to stretch down to the trace of his collarbone. Just in that moment her other hand found its way to bottom edge where his shirt had become tucked. After tracing around the edge of his silver belt she began to grab a hold of a piece of cloth where she felt his skin warm beneath it. Suddenly Naru's hands came to her shoulders, but in the heat she wanted. They were to firm and rigid and only grew stronger until pain began to shoot through her arms as Naru yanked her away.

After taking a few steps back he bitterly looked back at her and growled, "get- out! I never want you to come back- again!"

"But- Nar…,"

"We can find other psychics and we have on that is just fine sitting in the common area."

He began to walk to the door, "as soon as I walk out- you do to and you are not to come back until I- and only I come to find you. Your contract with S.P.R is relinquished or to put it into more permanent use- you are fired. Goodbye"

He began to get closer to the door, "Wait! What does she have that I don't have?"

This actually made Naru stop. And Masako's fist balled up and she looked at him bitterly, "don't act dumb- everyone has seen you with Mai. What makes her so special? She is plain- looks just like any girl in High School."

He sighed, "This is something not worth explaining unless you can see the truth. You are blinded by a fictional love if you think you have the right to demand me to explain."

"Is it that you thought she would be easy then when you first saw her. Is that really what you wanted all along? If so I can do better!"

She slipped the bow around her kimono to loosen as the front slowly began to open as she looked desperately at Naru- to try to see any longing in his eyes.

"_Please- I need you Naru."_

"I- I love you."

After a few moments past Naru looked away- his face unchanging as he reached for the handle and grabbed it, "five minutes to get out- you do not get any longer. This is the end Ms. Hara- you are lucky I am not throwing you out myself for saying that. You truly know nothing about me at all."

He still did not turn to see the pitiful look on her face as tears once again strained down her face. Naru closed the door behind him with his temper barely intact when he saw Lin who stopped coming down the hall.

"Noll, we have a client."

* * *

Hey there ppl! Well Sorry it has been so long in between chapters- so I thought I would make this one extra juicy and let your minds wonder what will happen in the future. I am going to start updating more frequently- you can count on that! Now lets talk about the **_CONTEST_** again.

Anyways I would like to announce a **_CONTEST_** TO ALL OF THE FANS OF MY STORY! First here is what I want! This can either be a picture that drawn and posted onto deviantart, a cosplay picture, a song you have written and posted on youtube, an animation that you can either post onto deviantart or youtube or an amv on youtube. Or you can ad them all together- I don't care- just as long as it is not a fanfic or something like that- as a matter of fact this site is OFF LIMITS for this contest. Wah-Wah- you can get over it.

Now what do I want, my story! Need more detail of that? Sure you can have it! I have been thinking of this contest long and hard and I want to see my story- or a scene depicted in anything above. I do not care what it is a scene of- just keep it T and pertained to my story. You can either email me on this website or on my Deviantart (link on my profile) to give me the link to your entry. The entries will be due to me on New Years Eve. And I will chose a winner in the ANOTHER LIFE AMONG THE DEAD FAN CONTEST.

Now you are probably wondering what you win- well here is what you win'

_**A picture drawn by me of whatever you want, as long as it is** **T**_

_**A character **_**you ****_design that will go in my story and come in and out of it constantly_**

**_A chibi and regular picture of that character_**

And that is about it- oh and people who have won before can still enter. Just hit me with your best shot- Oh and the picture can be on **Photobucket** to- just so you know.

* * *

Now I am going to make some modifications. The video can also be on if you want. And the DEAD LINE IS GOING TO BE JANUARY 30 that should be more than enough time. If I get enough emails saying that is too short I will extend it to February 14. Just let me know and please review- another chapter will be up soon- you can count on that!

**Oh and I posted a new picture on my Deviant Art for this story- tell me what you think the link is on my profile.**

Later!


	98. Chapter 98 Bus to Nowhere

Chapter Ninety-Eight

Case Eight

File 1

January 18

**Run- the only word that courses through my mind and pounds through my very being. Run- Run- Run-Run that seems to be the thing that existence is here for as of this time. Something so simple- so primal. But it is easy to understand the reasons why. Running means movement- it means change and sometimes it means safety. From someone seeing you, or to stay alive one more night. I can no longer feel my heart pound in my chest- it has all become blurred into a steady roll of pain until you get to my arms and legs where is steadies and begins to beat again in an agonizing, trembling motion. I am surprised my lungs have not popped- I have been running so long- so hard. Sweat continues to drop my body, but no matter how hot I get I can still hear it. The rustling in the trees that sends a chill down my spine. And the images continue running through my mind- the fire- the smell- the body- the arrow. The arrow- I can still feel my throbbing cheek through all this chaos. But I must keep moving- I must stay- alive. Alive….,**

**The jungle is dense, it is nearly impossible to move around as quickly as I can- the darkness does not help for maneuvering. I just keep on adding more injuries to my list of things that is seriously wrong with my life right now. But I have to keep pushing- keep pushing. Maybe somehow…,**

"**OW!"**

**Something's on my legs- something's on my leg! Pain keeps shooting as I continue to run. What's on my leg? I turn to hear a small growl and seeing purple eyes as I have never seen. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? **

Mai suddenly jolted awake with her heart lodged somewhere in her throat. She frantically looked around- trying to collect some sense of what the real world holds. Suddenly a jolt came over her and her head swerved to hit a hard piece of plastic to the left of her.

"O-ow!" She said as she said up rubbing her head as she finally realized the was in the back seat of the S.P.R van.

"I believe you have just sat a new record for the fastest klutz in the world. I do not believe you were even conscious for half a minute before you hurt yourself."

"_That voice- I know that voice anywhere- but then again who else would say anything about that?"_

She turned to her left and saw Naru who had a laptop resting on his legs and his eyes locked on some passage he had found online.

"_Probably for the case?"_ thought Mai.

Suddenly he turned and after a brief pause he gave a light smirk that was barely audible and said teasingly, "well are you going to gauche at me all day or are you going to do something productive."

She gave a small frown and muttered, "jerk- what makes you think I was looking at you."

"Well then- do tell me what was written on the page I was reading?"

He immediately close the laptop and gave Mai a teasing gaze. No matter what their new relationship might be, it still did not give the green card for Mai to skip out on one of Naru's favourite pass-times.

"Humph- fine I will tell you jerk! It is about the next case."

Naru then opened up the laptop and scanned the page, and without breaking contact with the screen he stated, "I am very impressed that you knew that Mai….,"

"_I-I did? I actually did? HA-HA- I WAS RIGHT! YOU HEAR THAT NARU- I WAS RIGHT IN YOUR FA….,""_And you can understand Russian as well."

"Huh?"

"_Russian- what does he mean..,"_

Suddenly her heart sank as she looked at the page- where the symbols confused her and trying to make sense out of them only made her head hurt even more. She did not dare look up at his eyes- which she was sure had some sick satisfaction on it. She only plopped back in her seat and muttered, "idiot scientist."

"Well at least I have a degree?"

"You know what- why not sit up there with Lin like you usually do and just leave me alo…,"

Then something shifted in front of her and John turned from the seat and gave a small smile.

"Hey Mai."

"Wha- John- but then when- why..,"

He began to nervously rub the back of his neck as he looked at the confused girl.

"You don't remember? You guys picked me up on the way here, and Kazuya decided to sit in back because he would be able to read faster with the lighting in the laptop."

"Wha- lighting."

She turned to see Naru who seemed to be zoned out of the conversation.

"_Was it really for lighting? If so why are you sitting next to me- where the sun hits you the same amount. Then does that mean…,"_

Mai felt herself begin to blush, and her heartbeat gain speed.

"_Why do you make lying look so easy Naru. How many secrets are you hiding right now. After all- the only reason you said you told them who you are was- because or- me..,"_

She felt herself blush even more.

"_Aw man- they can all see it too! I bet my face is like tomato."_

"Well that's odd." stated John

"Huh?"

"You don't remember- you were awake whenever I stepped in. I could have sworn you said 'hi' too."

"I did?"

"I thought you did."

"Oh well- it was probably just this crazy dream I had."

"And what was this dream?" asked Naru

Mai felt her gut begin to squirm as she looked over at Naru, who seemed to have his eyes no longer locked to the laptop, but they still hung low with a stare that went off in the distance.

"Wha..,"

"You heard me Mai- does the dream pertain to the case?"

"Um- no."

The thought of the raw jungle and the bite on her calf came back to her in a flash- making her shudder.

"It was bad- but it doesn't sound like our case- okay?"

Mai closed her eyes- waiting some sort of smart remark as a reply- but none came. She began to wonder why- when suddenly she felt something brush against her hand. Her eyes flew open and she looked down at her hand to see a larger, paler one covering hers. Though it only covered a small portion of skin, the manner the black clad man was doing so somehow made the edge of the pain melt away from Mai. Bringing some kind of safety to her mind. She took a deep breath- and looked over at Naru whose eyes were now shrouded by his hair- but still he acted as though nothing had changed. Mai then looked up to see John and Lin not looking back. She immediately took a long sigh, "_of course- this is the closest thing Naru will ever do when others are around. Naru…., he is probably going to want to know my dream when we are alone- but I wasn't lying- it doesn't sound anything like where we are going. A little village in south Japan- that sounds nothing like a jungle- or the island…, They came into the office about a week ago- or he did. Yasu was so on edge after he closed the laptop- I wonder how long he will keep the secret.- but Naru is not worried- I think. You really don't like people seeing into your mind Naru- do you? You looked as though you were cringing at the video. How much are you really hiding? I guess it is easy to hide everything since you acted as though nothing happened when you talked to the man."_

*Flashback*

Mai quickly set another platter of tea in between Naru and the man that had walked into the office. The man was probably around his fifties, and was wearing a Yukata. Still, no matter how loose it was you can tell how lank he must really be. He looked as though he was the walking dead- but a plea lasted in his grey eyes. And the plea he was about to give was not to be ignored.

"Shibuya-san- please. Your team must help. I am from a small village at the coast and I traveled only because one of our neighboring towns said you helped them a month ago."

"So what might the problem be? Is it paranormal."

"Well…, it's odd to say the least."

Naru brought the cup down from his mouth and as it clattered on the saucer he gave the man a shaper look then before.

"Odd- how?"

"Well- um…,"

"Have you heard disembodied voices?"

The man closed his eyes and sighed a, "no."

"Well then Sato-san, if it is not Paranourmal- how do you expect us to,…,"

"My Nephew is gone!" shouted the man suddenly. Making every head in the room suddenly turn at the sudden out burst. After a brief pause Naru sat the cup down on the table and then brought his hands to touch the bare edge of his lips. Giving some sort of perplex look to the young man.

"Gone- how?"

*End of Flashback*

Mai sighed as she looked back down at Naru's hand, "_do you always have to act like you have everything under control."_

Suddenly the van stopped, and Naru's hand quickly pulled away from Mai's. Leaving the girl ever more stunned.

"_What is- going o..,"_

A knock on her window made the girl jump- until she saw who's eyes were staring back. Naru opened the door and had a expressionless look on his face. As always does for everyone else.

"This is as far as we can go with the van.- It's time to get out and start unloading."

"Oh- um- Hai Naru."

She unlinked her seatbelt and as her left hand brought it up her skin flinched from touching her neck.

"_Wow- my neck is really cold- so is my face. Why do I feel so cold? The only part that feels warm is my hand and that is because Naru held i..,"_

"Mai," barked her boss, "let's go."

"Oh- right."

She jumped out of her seat and began to look around. Even though they were south again a bit more of a chill hit the air. Though it was nothing to compare to the snow of Shibuya that they just came from. Mai gave a small smirk and breathed in the sweet air right before she ran back to begin helping unloading.

"Alright- what's there for me to- huh?"

In the back there laid several black boxes that she had no idea what they were and why are they there.

"You know- you could stay there all day and have that stupid look on your face- or I can tell you," stated Naru behind her.

"They are solar batteries- car batteries and small Generators. They should give us enough power for our time being here."

"Bu- why?"

"One of their request- you will find out later. There is not much time to waste right now."

"Okay!"

Mai then ran to the back of the van and began to slide it out.

"Mai."

"Huh?'

"Don't be a baka- that is very hea…,"

Naru could not finish his statement as Mai began felt the full weight of the large battery and began to stumble with the battery leading the way. Her heart surged and she shut her eyes tight- ready for the full force of what was sure to be a painful fall.

But suddenly the battery's weight just about disappeared, and Mai was able to find balance from pushing against it.

"_Huh- what happ..,"_

She opened her eyes and was met by the sharp orbs that form Naru's eyes.

"I told you to be careful Bak..,Mai."

"Oh- um…,"

She felt herself begin to blush from being so close again to him. Naru saw the soft pinking enlightening her face, and his eyes briefly widened as his heart sped.

"_I feel like I can not even breath right now."_

"Ne- Nar…,"

Suddenly their moment was interrupted by a loud whistle, and both turned to see Yasuhara slam Monk's car door and begin jogging over.

"Look who's getting more and more cozy together! My oh Mai."

Naru quickly flashed the young man a glare, "Must you always twist a situation? If you looked a few moments you would see that Mai was about to drop a piece of valuable equipment."

He then tugged the battery out of Mai's arms and looked back at the group which now included Monk and Ayako.

"Get back to work- all of you. We have to be unloaded by the end of the hour."

With that he turned around and walked out of sight. As soon as he did Yasu began to laugh and looked at Mai, "well look who was getting all defensive over a joke Mai. I really can't believe that gu..,"

"You know Yasu- you might want to think before saying anything else," Mai stated plainly.

Yasu was taken back by her tone and after a few moments of an awkward silence he sighed and walked off mumbling, "Naru has been around her too much to be that cold."

But little did he know tears were beginning to form in Mai's eyes.

"_How is it one moment he will act like he likes me and then the next he is just as cold as he has always been? It's not fair. It's just not..,"_

"Mai- are you okay?"

"Huh?"

She turned to see Monk with a concerned look on his face. He then walked over to her and gave her a small hug.

"You look as though you are about to cry."

"O-oh…,sorry. I just kind of hurt myself.., with the battery. I'll be okay in a minute."

Monk arched his eyebrow curiously at the young girl, but then sighed and let go.

"Okay- if you say so kid. Just don't hold everything thing. Remember you are never alone, and you don't have to endure pain on your own."

She mustered a smile, "I'm fine Bou-san. Believe me- just give me a few minutes and it will stop hurting."

"Fine."

He then hopped up in the van to get more equipment. Mai sighed and leaned against the van, "_I wish it would stop hurting. I really wish it would."_

Just as they pulled out the last piece of shelving a bus pulled up in front of them. As the doors swung open Mai saw another man wearing a Yukata and had a dazed look on his face.

"Load everything quickly-," he plainly stated.

Naru nodded, turning to the rest of the team who did not need a word from seeing the look in his eyes about how quickly the job had to get done.

As soon as the job was done they hopped on the bus.

"_I really wish it…,"_

"I"

"ai"

"Mai"

"MAI!"

Mai's eyes fluttered open at hearing her name. Suddenly an object next to her came into view and she blushed at noticing it was Naru.

"Naru- wha…,"

"We are here."

"We are?"

"_Did I fall asleep again? It looks like it is getting dark. Why have I been so out of it- I don't even remember getting on. What is goi..,"_

"Naru," called Ayako from a few seats up.

"What is going on?"

"We have…,"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT! LOOK OUTSIDE- THERE IS NO ONE THERE!"

"_Huh?"_

Mai looked an sure enough in the backdrop of a twilight sky she could make out small, tradition buildings. But no people to accompany them. Not even a friendly light to suggest someone inside.

"_Have they- disappeared too?"_

_

* * *

_

I wated to give you guys a little christmas present with a chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I am going to start drawing more pictures of this story on DeviantArt and they are going to be better quality. So be sure to start checking my DA. And remember the contest. The details are in the last chapter and the one before it. Just remember the deadline is January 30. Well it is time for me so spend time with family and friends- have a good holiday.


	99. Chapter 99 Nanaue

Chapter Ninety-Nine

File One

All Stared out of the window confused, and worry began to play with their hearts as they stared into the empty ghost town longer and longer. Mai felt her heart steadily begin to pound faster and faster.

"_What happened to all of the people. It is even quiet here, and we are near the ocean. Is that natural/ Then again when is anything here 'natural'?"_

"Eh-Hey!" Cried Monk, making ever head snap around to him.

He then pointed up to the front of the bus with a wild look in his eyes, 'the driver's gone! Oh This is not good! This is not good! What happened to him, or worst! What is going to happen to u….,"

His ranting was then interrupted by a solid swing against the back of his head delivered by the Miko.

"Stop your ranting- and maybe we will find a solution. The driver must have gotten off while we were staring out the window- because the door is open. We should get out and just look around. Is that not right Naru?"

After a short sigh Naru stated, "the Miko is right, everyone off the buss now and look around- now."

No one questioned the tone of Naru's voice and began to pile off the bus one by one until they were all out. None of them said a word, as they began to walk forward into the village. The evening shadow pulled upon them as their shadows laced the doors of the barren houses. Mai felt a chill run down her spine and tugged at the edges of her jackets to cover her arms.

"It's like a ghost tow..," she suddenly felt her hit something with full force and looked up to saw Naru send a hard look to whoever had hit him. Mai felt her heart speed, but after a brief moment he finally realized it was Mai and his gaze softened and turned around.

"_At least he does not glare at me as much as he used to. Wow I wonder if this is how Masako felt about Naru never glaring at her.., hey wait a minute."_

"Naru, where is Masako?"

Suddenly Naru stopped walking and his body stiffened. Mai looked at him slightly puzzled as she could no longer see his eyes, "_did I say something wrong?"_

Yasuhara then stepped up beside Naru and said, "Yeah- shouldn't she be here. She would be really of use since both she and Mai are the only psychics on the team."

Yasu intently felt a solid smack come across his head, making him fall down to the ground in pain. And when he turned behind him his stomach lurched at what he saw. An Angry Ayako.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY ONLY PSYCHIC YOU WORTHLESS PUNK? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO I AM!"

"Eh-eh…,"

Bou-san placed his hand on Ayako's shoulder as a sweat drop formed, "Ayako- leave the boy alone. He just means that you have never sensed a spirit and your exorcisms hardly ever work."

Suddenly two dirty looks came Monk's way, making the sweat drop grow only more along with his paralysis from fear.

"Boy?" growled Yasu.

"Worthless?" growled Ayako.

Monk's voice instantly paled, realizing his mistake.

"C-come on guys- you know I was kidding- r-right. Um Lin- a little help?"

Lin did not even turn his way, making Monk's heart speed ever more.

"J-john?"

The young man shook his head sorrowfully- trying to stay out of the line of fire.

"Mai," squeaked the Monk.

"Sorry- but I would actually like to live another day." Mai said with a small smile

"Ne-Na….,"

He could not finish his statement before both of them began charging after him, and Monk running for dear life. That is, until Ayako's high heel made contact with the back of his head- making him drop to the ground with a scream mixed with both fear and pain.

Mai began to laugh at the sight of Takigawa with the others, when Naru caught her eye again. His body just as stiffened as before. Mai cautiously made her way to him and tugged on his sleeve.

"Naru?"

The young man slightly turned to her, where she gave him a small smile.

"Where is Masako?"

"Vacation," he muttered and began walking for Mai's grip to slip off his shirt.

"Stop acting like children- all of you," he barked without turning around.

Suddenly the three looked up with Yasu tugging on one of Monk's legs and Ayako having a full handful of his hair.

"Have you forgotten the circumstances of this case as of this moment?" He stated with his voice becoming ever more edgy.

None of them wanted to question his tone quickly stood and dusted themselves up before jogging to keep up with Naru- who seemed to be walking faster by the second.

"_If I no longer hear Ms. Hara's name again it would be fin with me!"_

After a few minutes of walking in dead silence John gasped as he looked to his left.

"Naru, look."He pointed out what took everyone else not much longer to see. A stream of smoke coming half a kilometer away- past several buildings to their side. Naru instantly began to jog out, and only turned for a moment to say, "come- now."

Instantly they all began to run, weaving through the odd alleyways and vendor carts of the town. Running faster and faster, until it was their, The clay domed building with smoke rising for the top that quickly filled their lunges.

Naru reached for the door and gave it a tug.

He quickly cursed under his breath and turned to the rest of the team.

"It's locked. Lin, Takigawa."Both men instantly new what Naru wants and walked to the door. Naru came to the side, staying out of the way of what might be projectile. Mai felt her heart sped as she watch the who scene, "_what's in there? Is it really bad? What if something - comes out?"_

Both Monk and Lin gave each other a look.

"One"

"Two."

"Three."

Both of them kicked up at the door with all their force, bringing the old door off it's hinges and to the ground of the dark room. And a loud boom followed it. Naru came in between the two men and weaved himself inside the building with the rest of the team following.

Mai's eyes widened as she looked around the building. About one hundred stunned people dressed in Yukatas stared at the team from the floor. With dying embers in the middle of the room right below the opening in the roof. As they looked to their right they saw the bus driver leaning against the wall staring back at them. Mai felt her cheeks become immensely red, "_wow- this is really embarrassing. No one is even making a sound."_

Suddenly a voice in the back called out, "is your name Shibuya Kazuya."

Naru gave a small nod in the darkness as a torch snapped up- illuminating the entire room and the man wielding it. The man had a wide smile on his face and came through the crowd, careful not to step on anyone as he went. Once he stood a mere distance away he gave a small bow.

"Welcome- my name Sato Takashi- and I am the head of this village."

Naru gave a fake smile to the man, which made all the tension in the room melt away for all of the girls that looked his way.

"Yes I am the head of SPR and these are my workers. Forgive them for breaking down the door- I am sure they will enjoy putting it back in place tomorrow."

""What!" Shouted Takigawa, but a quick glare from Naru put him back in his place.

Takashi sighed, "it's not your fault. We expected you to arrive before sunset. You only acted as we would expect an outsider would do so by coming here."

Yasu's eyes strayed across the room curiously, "um- if you don't mind me asking- what were you guys doing in here?"

"Why- we were praying to Nanaue."

"Who," said the young man disrespectfully, earning him an elbow in rip by Mai who hissed, "shush!'

Takashi began to chuckle, "no it is quite already. That is Nanaue."

He gestured towards a large statue that was actually in the middle of the room and the almost dead embers. Their eyes followed up to see a large tiger shark at the top.

"A shark," stated Monk plainly- making him earn an elbow from Ayako.

"Nanaue is a god," said Naru.

The rest of the team looked at the young man slightly he had that knowledge and after a moment he continued, "The legend goes that it takes place in the South Pacific islands where the shark gained its god-like status. The Polynesian people lived on and from the sea, and had plenty of opportunity for gaining fairly intimate knowledge of the creature's habits. Tales of the shark began to be told. These grew to legends. The most well-known is that of Kamo-hoa-lii, the shark-god who lived under the island of Hawaii in great submarine caverns.

He occasionally liked to swim in a secluded pool in the Waipo valley. Here he first saw the human girl, Kalei. She was the most beautiful human girl he had ever seen, and he fell in love with her. Summoning all his magical powers, he transformed himself into a handsome young man. He successfully courted and wed her. Just before the birth of their son he warned her that the child must never be fed meat.

The boy, named Nanaue, was born healthy and normal - except for a shark's mouth on his back between his shoulder blades. This his mother disguised with a cloak which he wore at all times

When he grew old enough to have to eat with the men, he accidentally ate some roast pork, and developed a craving for meat. He also found that he could turn himself into a shark at will. This helped him hunt fish whose bodies assuaged his craving for fresh flesh.

And so he grew to be a man. He was talked about behind his back. People found the fact that he was reclusive and never removed his cloak strange, but they never attributed the occasional disappearance of a villager from their favourite bathing pool to him.

It was only when he was conscripted to work on one of the royal plantations that his secret was discovered. Some young men began teasing him about wearing the cloak even when working hard in the hot, tropical sun. One thing led to another and the cloak was torn from his back revealing the snapping shark jaws between his shoulder-blades.

He managed to escape the horrified villagers, leapt into the sea where he turned into a great shark and swam away, never to be seen again."

Naru then looked back at Takashi.

"At least, that is the version I know. Only it comes from Hawaii."

The man gave Naru warming smile, "you are clever aren't you? Well our version does have some modifications to it. But you have the just of it. We always pray to him as the sun sets- just as he leaves these waters to come back in the morning to protect us. And yes that version does come from Hawaii- but tomorrow our head shaman will fill you in on the gaps- and which part is true and parts left out. Now tonight- all of you our honored guest. While others take your equipment to your rooms I will walk you around the village and fill you in on the details."

The man then raised his hands and clapped three times, making another man come dashing to his side.

"Yes sir!"

"Bring several to take their equipment, make sure their rooms are ready. As I said- I will walk them around until the feast."

"Feast," cried Yasuhara- who's mouth started to instantly water.

"Yes- so come- it is only a short time away."

He then stepped out of the doorway as Naru and then the rest of the team followed. The man continued to wear a smile as he showed them each nook and cranny of their village working from the buses- down.

Finally Naru coldly stated, "so fill me in on the details of what this case is."

The man looked back and his smile dropped, "oh- yes. I should have began with that. I am very sorry Shibuya-san. Well you see- not too long ago- my eighteen year old son disappeared with his fiance- and we…," she man began to get chocked up, "haven't seen them since."

There was a chilling silence and then Monk spoke up "Have you ever thought they went to another town or…,"

"No!"

He shouted suddenly and turned to the group with sorrow filling his eyes, "sorry for my outburst- but you must understand how dedicated he is to the cause."

"And- what is 'the cause'" ,asked John.

Takashi sighed and looked forward, "do you see this? All of this has existed for hundreds of years with no change. No blasted technology to ruin our lifestyle, no politics, or music to corrupt our minds. It is rare that outsiders ever see this village. We like to keep it unsoiled by your modern age. And I am still not happy we own a bus. But I suppose once Nanaue returns he will understand our urgency to bring outsiders in.""But why not the police."

"Too modern and a waste of my time. They would not understand the circumstances of their disappearance anyway."

Naru arched his eyebrow at hearing this, "and by what would be the 'circumstance'?""Ah- yes I supposed I should cover that as well. So you see- they vanished last New Moon when a fog came across this town. Gone- without a trace. The shaman- tried to find them- but there no way that would not step across our boundaries. And we had learned that lesson a long time ago. But- no matter tonight. All of you are guest and we shall give you a glimpse into our flawless lifestyle. Maybe then ever you would not want to leave."

Just then they finally saw it. What they were walking to the entire time. I long table that stretched as far as they could see with many people already taking their seat near the fire as the sky darkened ever more. As Takashi led them to the very top of the table, with all of them sitting to his right. Once the group sat Takashi finally did the same and clapped his hands in the air.

"My brothers and sisters- we are joined by the outside tonight! But no need to fear. No ideas shall be shared with you at all, and none will bring you to the city. Tonight- we show them what a metropolis we are living in and we will start with a feast. Let it begin"

Suddenly large dishes began piling out of a single hut to the side of the banquet. Each holding a new type of food- some familiar and others strange. But by the look of the other people and Yasuhara it was not going to go uneaten. Time went by as the feast went underway. Other than the few times Monk tired to strike up a conversation with Mai. She stayed silent for most of the night. Even though she was right next to Naru who was at the closest right to the head he still kept his distance. Making sure no contact at all came between them. And even though she was a few feet away from a bon fire she continued to tug at her jacket even more. She was still cold. After a few minutes she gave up trying to get warm and looked down at Naru's plate and could not help but smirk.

"_I guess some things never change- you still hardly ever eat. But I guess things never change for you."_

Then Sato-san quickly stood and said, "now it is time for the story of the forming of our home."

Everyone became hushed and the man walked over to the fire. Suddenly more men came to his side and allowed him to take the centre. The seriousness in his face was more intriguing with the ember glow of the fire on one side and then the sleek paleness of the moon on the other.

"A long time ago- over many ages our people were distained and our village all but alive and thriving as it had always done. We were once great- powerful. But all of that had gone away with the fishes' cleverness to keep our nets empty for so long. When suddenly one day he came. Nanaue washed onto our shore and instantly turned back into a human before our eyes. But none the lest he was gravely wounded around his back. He told the chief elder- my 17th great grandfather that he had swam him from the torture of his people and he escaped just before they could finish cutting through his jaw. Our people had little- yet we gave him everything. We gave him the cleanest linens- the finest of our almost depleted supplies. One night- Nanaue told us he would leave within a weak. For some hunters it angered them that he would leave without helping return the favor. He is the great tiger shark after all. Why wouldn't he help they said. But the elders and fishermen new better when he said that our kindness would be rewarded. One the night that he told us he was leaving he walked to the ancient sand bar that connected us to our hunting grounds. And just as he turned back to us a blue moon filled the sky and his eyes glowed white. Nanaue turned into the largest tiger shark our men had ever seen and as he slammed his body in the water and swung his powerful tail. This created a current that swept the sand bar over flowing with water. And immediately fish filled the water once again. The fishermen were rewarded for their kindness. But the hunters were punished for their horrid thoughts of Nanaue. The current was too strong for their boats and they could never hunt on their island again. All- but one night. Once every blue moon the tide moves apart- giving us permission to come aboard. But at any other time our people were to be punished for setting foot on that island."

The man pointed out across the ocean, where all of SPR instantly turned to study what he was talking about. Both Monk and John's eyes instantly widened.

"Wow!"

"Would you look that."

"Look at what?" asked Mai.

All see saw was the inky blur of the ocean at night.

Monk turned to her confused, "how can you not see that- it's massive! I can even see rocks and hills."

Mai squinted her eyes even more, trying to make out what the others could see.

"_What are they talking about?"_

Suddenly a wind overtook the crowd, blowing harshly. This time Mai was not the only one cold. Takashi wrapped his hands his yukata and turned to the team.

"It is getting late- we will tell you more of the story and our traditions later. For now it is time to rest. My brother asked me to show you to your rooms. I hope you have pleasant dreams."

Then the man came from his side, into plain view of the group. It was the very same man that came all of the way to Shibuya to get them.

"Welcome my friends. Come- come"

The group stood and began to follow the man down the aged street. Soon the stopped at the corner of a large house and turned to them.

"This is where you will be staying."He then opened and gestured them inside. After a few seconds in the cold dark a candle lit. Allowing the group to see. The man gave a small smile.

"Lighter- I picked a few up in Shibuya- interesting contraption. Just don't tell everyone I have them. Now come please"

He walked down a hall and upon the first Shoji he pulled it open and quickly allowed the light to illuminate the room.

"As you can see we have put all of your "needed" equipment in here."

Mai instantly heard a gasp behind her, and what was more surprising than that was that Lin produced it. She quickly glanced at the man and saw who she saw for once looked as though his eyes were ready to pop out of his head and had every single inch of he body tightened from the shock. Once Mai turned around she realized why. All of the equipment was lazily put down and heavy on top of fragile. She could not help but smile for a second, "_geez- look at how worked up he is getting and Naru is not even…,"_

She turned and saw that Naru was gone- along with just about the rest of the group walking down the hall.

"Lin- come on- we'll fix it later."

Both caught up to the group as the man was lighting two lanterns for two different rooms. One for John and the other for Monk. And the second Ayako and Mai. Finally Naru and Yasuhara to take the last two rooms. He continued the process just as before, lighting a lantern from the room and giving each one life and allowing the person quickly stand in and inspect. As soon as he was done he turned to Naru.

"Shibuya-san- may I speak to you for a moment."

Everyone quickly turned to Naru- who instantly placed his lantern down and followed the man to the door. As soon as Naru was out the man closed it behind him and turned to him.

"You have no idea how undesired to the people that outsiders are here among them. So be prepared tomorrow for criticizing. You and your group are to hardly speak to them. Most elders think just seeing how all of you are dressed would disturb their minds- let alone ideas from the modern world. Also I want you to know where my bother is right now and where he has been for all nights. In the shrine- praying to Nanaue. He will not stop until my nephew is returned to us. Here- take this."

The man took something from his robe and placed it in Naru's hand.

"It will help you with understanding."Naru did not say a word only looked down at the small piece of parchment in his hand and then placed it in his pocket. The man gave a slight grin and bowed.

"Well goodnight Shibuya-san."

And then he walked away.

Everyone stood in the living room talking when Naru opened the door and walked right in. The talking stopped and turned to the young man.

"Well what did he want."

Naru did not say a word- only walked down the hall to get his lantern and walked back near a small stool and sat. He then took out the small piece of parchment and quickly began to look over it.

Monk groaned, "great- we get the silent treatment from him and we have to stay in this weird town! Even there accents are odd- even worst then John."

"Eh?"

"Sorry, but come on Naru- it's not even Kanji!"

"No," stated the black clad man- still looking over the paper. He then paused for a moment and looked up at the monk, "but it is still is part of it. If you look at their writing it is a mixture of both Kanji and modern. Even a small amount of Chinese seemed to have influenced it. I can hardly make out the Kanji- but another thing is the style. The style of writing is common in the Philippines. Each place must have influenced their culture from being isolated and having more trade in different areas."

Well that still doesn't explain why the live- like- like."

"It is part of their religion. Their religion does mainly make them worship of Nanaue- but they believe in elements of Hinduism- Taoism- Buddhism- and other small religions around the southern islands. I suspect over a thousand years ago a disaster must have happened for people to move here, and that is how their cultures merged. Now with no technology. From what I can make out on this paper is because Nanaue believed in living a subtle life. And they did not want to village to change much for when they believe he will one day come back to the village once more."

Naru then folded the paper and without another word picked up his lantern walked to his room. Leaving the others to roll over what he had just told him. Finally Monk sighed and muttered, "sometimes I think that guy is too smart."

Mai was laying on her mattress in her room- staring up at the ceiling. Everyone else had gone to bed- but she did not want to.

"_I'm not going to dream that again- I'm not going to dream that again- I'm not going to."_

Suddenly the door slid opened and a lantern revealed Naru's face. He quickly slid the door shut and walked towards the stunned girl.

"I heard you mumbling next door over and over again. For you to remember something more than once- it has to be important."Mai gave him a look and quickly turned away from him, "if you are just coming in here to insult me- then go away Naru. I'm not in the mood.

Naru sighed and looked down at the girl who still refused to look him.

"Mai- tell me what it is."

"No!"

"Mai…,"He stopped when he realized the other are asleep- and what Monk and Yasuhara would have to say if they came charging in and saw Naru in her room.

"You're still a jerk Naru, and not just sometimes. All the time now. Why can't you just leave me alone right now."

The tone of her voice slightly stunned the young man. There he stood as silent as he could and let what felt like hours pass by.

"_What do I do?"_

Naru then sighed and slid down to two knees- making as little noise as possible and continued to look at the girl.

"Mai- I'm…., I'm," he sighed once more and ran his fingers through is head, "this is really not easy for me Mai. You have to understand that. I just- I just..,"

Suddenly he heard it- Mai's soft breaths become deep and her body relax. He instantly knew the girl had fallen asleep.

"_Well at least she finally fell asleep."_

Still he looked over her sleeping form- watching the blanket rise and fall with her breathing. Soon he found himself looking right over her. And before he knew what he was doing he gingerly touched the side of her face the same way he did as when they were both in the hospital. The cut might have disappeared from her face- but that did not include the burning sensation across Naru's skin left with it. Finally he stopped, "_it's time to get out."_

Suddenly an idea came to his head, and idea he could not shove out. Quickly his eyes looked around the room.

"_I suppose I can."_

Very carefully he leaned down over her sleeping form, and carefully brushed a few strands away before he lightly place his lips on the side of her forehead. After a few seconds of lingering he lightly pulled his head up and made a barely audible, "goodnight," in her ear.

He then lightly stood and began to walk only before stealing last look at her.

"_She should sleep well. We have a long day tomorrow and what they are not thinking of is a blue moon is coming- coming faster than they think."_

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter- I made it extra long because I want to make the 100th one extra specail. And yes it is going to be long too- get over it.

Oh and I have to tell you guys that I have a POSTER for my story on DeviantArt and I am making two more. The link to the poster will be on my profile- if it is not- just click on my DEVIANTART page- okay?

Well I have to go and draw some pictures for a later chapter- and write some more. See Yah- and review and tell me what you think!

OH AND REMEMBER THE CO0NTEST- DETAILS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS!


	100. Chapter 100 Loss

CHAPTER ONEHUNDRED

FILE TWO

8:15

Light peered into Mai's room shining directly one her face. Instantly she began to stir under the small blanket.

"_Wha-where am I."_

She opened her eyes as memories of the previous day began to flood into her mind.

"_Oh yeah- we are on a case., but wait. How late is it? Did I sleep in? Oh man Naru is going to kill me!"_

Instantly she threw herself off of the small mattress and went dashing out of the door. As she threw the door to what should be the base open a voice instantly stated, "well someone finally decided to get up," mockingly.

She only dropped her head, "_great- so it begins."_

"So what time is it anyway?"

"Eight Seventeen."

This only made her slump down even more, "great."

Instantly she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder making her look up. Yasu came into view with a grin smile, "Cheer up Mai. I mean- even though we tried to wake you up like three times."

"And is that supposed to make me feel any better."

He then playfully slapped her on her back, "That's the spirit. I just can't believe how hard of a sleeper you are. I mean just about all of tried to wake you up."

He brought his hand to his chin and a devious smirk came across his face.

"Naru did not even try. Then again- he probably already knew how hard of a sleeper you were. Isn't right Naru!"Mai's face instantly went red and her heart felt as though her heart was about to stop just like her lungs. Yasu immediately began to double over laughing, "Aw man! You should really see your face right now Mai!"

Naru still only stayed still as he did when Mai walked into the room as though nothing was said at all. After a moment he finally sighed and stated, "Well if you mean by how many times I have to wake her up while she is supposed to be doing her job then yes," in a matter of fact tone.

Yasu instantly sweat dropped at the young man's response, "_I am beginning to wonder if he even likes girl…,"_

Yasu could not finish his statement as a firm punch came to the side of his face, making him topple to the ground. Instantly he turned up to see the angriest Mai he had ever laid eyes on.

"What did you say about me?"

The young man flinch at the sight of her raise her fist again, "N-now M-mai- you wouldn't hit a-a guy with - gl-gl-glasses. Besides- I-I was just kid-kid-ing. You know know that b-b-uddy- pal?"

"Did I hit you so hard that your brain got more messed up? You haven't worn glasses for over six months!"

"Well- w-w-oul-d you- you hit a guy with co-co-c- contacts?"

"I Just Did!"

"I'm So-u…,"

He stopped dead in his sentence with his eyes filling ever more with fear.

"_Yasu- what are you looking a…,"_

Mai turned around and all the answers came to her. Naru's glare- so cold- so rigid.

"_Has he had that look the entire time?"_

"Enough- the both of you. Yasuhara- I believe I assigned you to a job, and where are you right now?'

"I'll- get on that right away sir!"

He immediately jumped up as though nothing had happened to him and went dashing out of the door. This left Naru and Mai alone in the office. Naru had already turned around, focusing on whatever he was studying to begin with.

"_Aw man- it's really awkward now! Thank You Yasu! I think I am blushing even more now!"_

"Mai," said Naru softly, knocking Mai out of her personal dialogue.

"H-hai?"

Naru's grip tightened on edge of his clothing, but from how unmoving his body is you would have never guessed so.

"How- did you sleep?"

His head dropped down even lower and he felt his heart beat keep on speeding away. Just as Mai's was beginning as well.

"Oh- um good I guess. Actually really good."

The room then fell into silence as it seemed to have already done a billion times since they had met each other. Mai felt herself nervously gnawing at her lip.

"_Ookami- this really em…,"_

"Good."

"Huh?"

Naru slightly turned around to her view- giving her the comforting sight of the deep blue of his eyes.

"That is- good. I suppose as long as you think it is good."

"Oh- um- yes. I guess so."

After another pause Mai said, "Ne-Naru- would you like some tea."

"No."

"What?"

"The tea here is horrible- so no."

"Oh."

The front door then opened, revealing Ayako dressed in a tradition Yukata and wearing a smile to match it.

"You should have chose this place a long time ago Naru. I feel like a queen here. I would not mind staying here for another week or so."

"But we are not."

Her smile instantly dropped along with her hands to her side and gave Naru a dirty look."What did you say Naru?"

Naru closed whatever he was reading and began to walk out of the room.

"We would be wasting time to spend more than three days here."

"_Why are we going to leave so early?"_

"What! Are you kidding me? You will drag us to the depths of every possible version of hell and we can not relax once! Naru- NARU I AM TALKING TO YOU!

He only walked past her and slammed the door shut with no other reply.

Ayako pursed her lips and looked over to Mai.

"I still can not believe you are still working for him. I barely believe I am. What makes you keep on going Mai?"

"Wha- me?"

"Yes- how is it that you can continue working for him for nearly two years. I mean sure any girl would fall for a face like that- but what else do we know about the guy. He only talks to Lin and orders the rest of us around like dogs. And he only found fit to tell us who he was only a few days ago. I mean doesn't that make you mad?"

"Oh- well- um…,"

"Come on Mai- you have to hate him in some way."

"I don't know. He does do things differently than others. But did he really have any other choice than to do so."

"You are actually sticking up for him? Well- okay Mai. I just didn't take you as one of those girls who would look for a pretty face and nothing else."

"Eh- who was the one who knew Naru for only a few days and asked him out?"

"I wasn't doing that! I was only talking about how professional he is!"

"What? By saying that he is kinder than what he looks and saying you usually don't like younger men but you would make a exception for Naru."

"That's not what it sounded like!"

"Oh yeah? I'm pretty sure Monk and John heard you, and I am almost certain Naru heard you especially since you were grabbing his arm," Mai said playfully.

"I-I was..,"

Mai gave her a broad grin and said, "Gotcha!"

"Mai- I swear sometimes you…,"

"Hey- were are the guys?"

Ayako sighed- calming down at noticing how calm Mai was now.

"Naru is making them fix the door from yesterday."

"Are they still out there?"

"Well considering Takigawa is no handyman and the door has already fallen two times I would have to say yes."

Mai gave her a small smile, "Thank You Ayako."

She began to dash out of the door when Ayako called out, "Mai! Wait! You can't go out there like that!"

Mai quickly looked down and noticed she was still dressed in a long white t-shirt and pajama shorts.

"Oh- yeah- you might be right."

After a quick change Mai made her way out through the town. This time it was even more amazing. The way the city worked and the people.

"_Wow- it reminds me of when I had a cultural festival and the theme was 'time'_ "

Still it did not take Mai much time until she found all of the guys. All were about drenched in sweat, and even Lin looked as though he was about to blow.

As Mai approached she could hear Monk mumbling, "stupid Naru- stupid work- stupid town-stupid door."

As Mai was right behind him she cheerfully shouted, "Hi! Bou-san."

Instantly his body jerked and before he realized what he was doing the hammer in his hand went straight for his thumb. Instantly he dropped the hammer and let out a blood curdling scream that stopped everyone else around them. After a moment Yasuhara only smiled nervously at the people all around him.

"Ha- Ha Monk. There you go again messing with us. You guys can go back to- whatever you do here for fun."

After another nervous laugh he turned around to find the Monk on the ground cursing beneath his breath."Mai- how did you get the idea to sneak up on me," he whined.

"Hey I was not the one imagining myself ripping off Naru's neck thank you very much. Ever heard of Karma."

Monk gave her a pitiful face and whined, "but Mai- that doesn't mean someone as good as me deserved this kind of treatment."

"Well- well-well who is becoming the narcissist now?"

John then placed his hand on Mai's shoulder to get her attention and gave her a warming smile.

"Mai- do you think that we should get so medical attention for him."

She shrugged and looked over to the man who continued to not mutter a single silable the entire time.

"What do you think Lin."

He shrugged and walked over to Bou-san. He held out his right hand in order for Monk to not use his left hand and helped the man up. Once he was up he turned around and said, "Wait- we are about done. We just need to put one more spike thingy in. Yasu- you haven't done anything- so don't mess this up."

"Oh- um right."

Yasu picked up the hammer and gave the spike one hit and turned to the others with a grin.

"There- it's done."

As he begin to walk away from the door a loud creek rang through the air. All instantly turned around and watched as the door came crashing down once again and just like that Monk's heart dropped just as hard.

"Bu-bu-bu…, AW COME ON! It has to fall again? Naru- wha- wha. Yasu! COME HERE!"

Mai patted him on the back, "Bou-san- Bou-san, calm down. Naru won't find out if he doesn't come this way first. Besides there might be enough reasons in the world to kill Yasu today- but your hurt."

After a few moment of debating what to do with Yasu Monk finally sighed and his head sagged down.

"Is Naru still at base?"

"Oh- no Naru is at- at- actually I don't know where Naru went."

Naru made his way through the twisted street ways with the book in hand. The streets were becoming packed ever more by the moment and as he walked past a group of girls who were staring at them from several yards he heard one call out.

"Hello Shibuya-san!"

As Naru walked by he gave them a fake smile and a short bow. Instantly blush crept across every single one of their faces- but still Naru continued on bringing back the cold look on his face.

"_It does not matter whether I am walking in Soho or in a rural town half way across the world. Every single person will act the same."_

Finally he made it to his destination and stopped right at the door. After a few knocks it opened to reveal and older man dressed in all red and white. He gave Naru one look and without a word urged him to come in.

As soon as the man closed the door the room was engulfed with darkness other than a single lantern sitting lonely near a small dresser.

"I suppose you are the young man I am to tell of our heritage."

"Yes, but last night I pieced most of it together."

The man looked at Naru oddly but then sighed, "the modern world does have differences than ours. Like here- we have manners and respect our elders. Do you hear me young man- we…,"

Naru sighed as the old man continued his rant.

"_Same- Story- World- Wide."_

Finally Naru sighed and stated, "I still need to understand a few things- my laptop died last night and the generators we are trying to save would not last long if I try to recharge it."

The man gave him a look as though he had seen Gene behind him but then muttered, "modern age, modern kids, modern mouth. Okay what is it you need to know."

The man sat and gestured Naru to do the same. As soon as Naru sat he gave the man a sharp look and said, "tell me how the rising and setting of the sun differ from tradition Japanese mythology."

"Ah- you still have some intelligence to you yet. Well from what we believe the rising of the sun is as significant as the rising of the moon."

"Why is that."

"To us it is two of your days. One day is for our bodies to roam the world- the other for our spirits to roam. This is an important fact when we show you Nanaue's story. He came in a body at dawn and left in spirit at the high blue moon."

Naru arched his eyebrow, "High Blue Moon?"

"Yes- as you know a blue moon is an extra full moon within a month. As a matter of fact- it is tonight."

"That's impossible- there has not even been a single full moon this month."

"Ah- but the first is tonight and the second is tomorrow."

Naru arched his eyebrow at the old man.

"_Tomorrow? Has this man lost it? That is physically impossible for such an event to happen that a child would even know that."_

"You see that is why the town is in an uproar right now. We are all getting ready to stay within our homes for the next two moons and two suns as our ancestors did centuries ago."

"How are you even sure that this event is going to happen."

The man reached towards his side and brought back with him a small scroll of paper and gave it to Naru.

"Hold it up to the night."

Naru arched his eyebrow but after a moment he unraveled the paper and held it to the light and once he did he instantly realized what it was.

"Constellations."

" You are quite right, now this was taken from last nights sky, and this….,"

He the held out another sheet and handed it to Naru, "This was taken before the last High Blue Moon."

Naru quickly pulled the paper behind the first on he got only to see all of the dots perfectly align with each other as though they were a single piece.

As a few moments slowly past Naru turned back to the man, "What do you know of Sato-san's son."

"This is not a behind closed door village as in the city Shibuya-san everyone knew him. Tobi-san was a caring and clever young man. His mother died when he was young, just after giving birth to his sister. Three months ago he turned eighteen- making eligible to merry the next year. Of course it was not a surprise he picked out Hikari-san. They had known each other since they were young. It was inevitable. So once he was to be twenty-one he was to replace his father a chief."

"Has he ever been unruly."

"ENOUGH! He is one of the best kids here- he would never do anything wrong."

"Then how do you suppose he is gone?"

"Something supernatural."

"Just because a human would be classified as good natured does not mean that they would not do something wrong. No matter who they are."

The man only stared wide eyed at Naru who seemed to become even colder by the second. Then without a word Naru stood and walked out of the small house.

Everyone stood around in base as they did the night before talking about the randomness things considering that there was nothing more to do. When suddenly the door slammed shut making every single one of them spin around to Naru. Who seemed even more cold than usual. He did not make eye contact with any of them, which was actually a good thing from what they could see in the sharp gaze of his eyes.

"No one step out of this house," he growled, "they forgot to tell us about a tradition."

He continued to rigidly walk by them when Monk with a bandaged hand asked, "did something happen Naru."

"Did you finish," he snapped back angrily.

Instantly monk felt frozen, trapped and alone. This showed over his body.

"Didn't think so," Naru continued down the hallway to his room.

Right before he entered he called out, "Just set up a few cameras before sunset- that is really all we can do here."

With that the screen banged closed, leaving the rest of S.P.R confused. Everyone but Lin who was in one side of the room sighed after a few seconds, "_Noll…,"_

As soon as Naru entered the room he amazingly plopped on the small mattress as though he was every other teenager in the world and ran his fingers through his hair angrily.

"_What do they expect us to do with each of these rules? We could only have a certain amount of technology- we could only have a certain amount of contact with the locals! I can not talk about personal accounts with anyone other than a select few! We can not go on the island because A. Their Religion and B. Their boats can't conquer the current! And of course we can not rent a boat with a motor without a mob coming down our throats! Did they expect us to come here and magically his son and the girl would appear out of the air as though nothing happened at all! I don't even know why we are here. How can you solve a mystery if there are no clues! The more they make us wait- the less daunting the clues are!"_

Naru then took a deep breath and placed his arms behind his head as he looked towards the ceiling.

"_I have never not solved a case. Gene refuses to recognize I exist anymore, and nothing seems to be going right. What am I supposed to do?"_

Later that night after much thinking Naru found himself in the same place of where he was the other night. His heart about to leap of his body while he was standing in front of Mai's door.

"_What am I doing? There is no particular reason why I should be here right now. But- still,"_ he took a deep breath and looked at the screen again.

"_I supposed there is no easy way to do this."_

He then reached for the screen and softly whispered, "Ma…,"

But when he slowly opened the door he found the blanket to be tossed to the side with no occupant in the bed. For once his eyes widened and he stared in shock at the room.

"_But- But- That is impossible for her to leave. I heard her go to bed. Well maybe she- she."_

Before he could finish his though he slid to the next room and opened the door calling her name again. Trying to find her. But as he found each other member of SPR his heart began to sink. Every single time as the person began to stir he slammed the screen- making them have no choice but to wake up. Already his heart was pounding when Yasuhara walked out of rubbing his eye and stretching.

"Hey boss-a ow'z it goin'."

Instantly every anger swept through Naru's body and he instantly grabbed for Yasu's collar and slammed him against the door frame- Yasu's eyes instantly widened and as everyone began to come out of their room Naru growled, "Where- Is- Mai…,"

"I- I-I d-don't know I- I fell asleep."

Naru felt his other hand stiffen into a fist, "how dare you. Do you realize what you have just done?"

John stepped forward trying to calm Naru and asked him, "Naru- what's wrong."

"Mai's gone," he growled.

"And maybe he was doing his job she wouldn't be missing!"

The room instantly began to fill with humidity and a soft ring played all of their ears. Recognizing the signs the stepped forward and grabbed Naru's hand- forcing him off the scared young man.

"Hurting him with get you nowhere- the cameras might have…,"

Before Lin could finished Naru dashed into base holding the headphones up to one ear and screening through footage. When he saw Mai not show up on one of them his heart began to sink even more as each pound ached more than the last just like his breathing. Lin came to Naru's side and began to calmly rewind the film, seeing this calm Naru he continued. Naru scanned through every picture as fast as he possible could until her barked, "Stop!"

Lin did immediately and everyone who had slowly kept into the room saw it. Mai walked out of the small house with a blank expression on her face and continue down as cameras kept catching glimpse of her.

"Is she sleep walking,' asked Bou-san.

Naru felt his grip tighten on the chair and turned to Lin.

"How long ago was this footage?"

"Twenty-three minutes and fourteen seconds. And by the name of the cameras it would seem she is walking near the oce…,"

That was enough for Naru- he immediately stood making his chair topple over as he dashed out of the room and out of the house.

"_Oh God- I God! Baka- that current is too strong! She can drown if it gets to her neck! Why are you doing this Mai?"_

After that his mind began to become blank and something primal almost took over. He could not focus on the houses. He could only focus on running- faster and faster he flew through the dirt roads and the taste of salt water began to play in his mouth. The entire village was encased in a pale silver from the moon as Naru dashed down the streets with only one goal in mind. Only one thing that seemed important to him anymore. That's when he saw it. Once themoon hid behind a group of clouds the ocean as he looked down he saw footprints in the sand giving him some kind of reassurance.

He followed them down until water sloshed down on the lower part of his body and his heart sank again with anxiety as the footprints ended right in front of the ocean and across from them was the island.

"No," he muttered."No- she- she couldn't - I-I can't…, I can't lose again- not again- not again- no- no…,MAI!"

**The ocean is spraying on my face with a cool mist. A mist I have grown accustomed to from growing up here- but never like this- never with such- such amazing freedom. I felt her arms behind tighten as she giggled. She then called out, "Faster Tobi! Faster!"**

**I looked back at her and smirked, "you got it."**

**I crushed down on the gas and the ski boat began to skid across the water.**

"**Say Hikari- want to go on an adventure like when we were little."**

"**Sure- why not?"**

"**Good- only this time it is going to be a real adventure- we are going to the island."**

**

* * *

**

And That My Friends is 100 chapters- well I wanted to make up some fancy speech- but Fanfiction is acting wierd for me so I am going to make this quick.

Thank you all of you for everything. I would not have written this much if you guys did not enjoy it. Now please continue reading.

Remember to check out some of the previous five chapters to find out about the FAN CONTEST THAT IS IS DUE JAN 30. Now I must say that in honour of this I drew a **RELISTIC NARU THAT IS ON MY DA PAGE FOR ALL OF YOU. JUST GO TO MY PROFILE TO FIND THE LINK TO MY DEVIANTART! **

**Now please review and tell me what you thought- I promise the next will be even better. Well happy 100 chapters and may many more come!**


	101. Chapter 101 It's You

Chapter 101

File Four

Water seeped through Naru's clothes. He laid on his knees in the water, with the water reaching his waist. Even though the warms of the sun still retained in it, it could not pacify the feeling he had.

"_Mai…,Mai…..,Mai….,"_

Soon the entire group saw in, but no one made a move to come anywhere close to him. He looked as though he was about to snap. And no one has pushed that limit yet, but none of them were going to try.

Every second Naru's pulse seemed to slow, but along with that it tightened. Tightened, and tightened as though it was about to beat out of his chest.

"M-mai," He muttered in a low breath which was cast away by the waves, just like her.

"_Mai…, no it can't be- not again…,"_

His fist began to ball in the water, giving him a handfuls of clay. His gritted his teeth, which seemed to nearly begin to file them down.

"_Not again.., not again…., not again- NOT AGAIN! I -I CAN'T LOSE AGAIN!"_

Everything observed as his body began to tremble, and his breathing became just as unstable as his body. No one could question, no one wanted to question it. Everything was too much- too fast.

Naru furiously shut his eyes when it came, the pain. Every part of his body ached with pain- the pain that plagued him for all his life. Images shifted through his mind like a flash, a woman with sun shining in her raven hair smiling at him flashed into a disfigured corpse. The boy with raven that had the same smile as the woman aged quickly but found himself slaughtered. Cut in half with tire tracks around him. His blue eyes that once held all the joy in the world filmed over. Then it came- his most hated image. The memory that would never fade. The man with the curly brown hair and the hollowed smile. The man that never looked him in the eyes. His body soon found itself dismembered in a watery grave just as the boy with the same blue eyes. Flashes continued with the rugged wall of what used to house several dozen children. The old man with the evil grin just as the rest had formed on their face for him. The promises of a false family, the men that would call him 'son'. All this plagued his mind as all of the voices plummeted together saying, "loss- loss- loss."

Each tone a different taunt in his mind, pressing him to his breaking point.

Then a hand came to Naru's shoulder, making his eyes snap open. All the anger went to his hand as he lashed back with all of his might, but instead of a gut shot someone caught his hand before damage was done.

He turned back to see John looking at him with saddened eyes and Lin firmly holding his arm. Everyone tried to hide it but they couldn't. All were stunned and slightly scared by the look in Naru's eyes. Even in the dark of the night the blue seemed to stand out with the firing hate and pain shining behind them.

"Noll- this is no way to act," barked Lin.

"Shut up," murmured Naru.

Lin gave him an angry look as Naru averted his eyes from his.

"What was that?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

His voice echoed through the night, silencing everything around him. It even seemed the waves bent at the emotion in his voice.

Just about all the team jumped back at his anger, everyone but Lin.

"_He has reverted back to his old anger."_

Naru's breaths became more rugged and uneven. He shook his arm back from Lin and firmly stood up.

"You," he growled looking dead at Yasu with a look even more sharp than before.

"It's your fault, it's your fault," Naru's fists balled and the look in his eyes began to get more dangerous.

He stepped out of the water and began to walk to Yasu. Yasu was too petrified to move from the look in Naru's eyes, which showed every intention he had. Only then did Lin firmly grabbed Naru's biceps and began to pull him back.

"Let go Lin, I said let go!""No- not until you calm down!""Just let go."

Lin began to struggle more than ever with Naru as though he acted like a mad man to try to get to Yasu.

"_I- can't hold him forever…, he has gotten too old…, he is go-ing to break out one way or.., another..,"_

Then it came, a whisper in Lin's ear. Something none of the others knew or could hear.

"_Master- the girl is not dead. But she is not here either."_

"She's not dead Naru," Lin quickly said.

Suddenly all of the struggling ceased. Naru was still- his head hung low with his raven hair covering his eyes.

"_That got him."_

After a few seconds Lin let his grip go, allowing Naru's arms to fall to his side. For a second everything was quiet until Naru's lips parted and quietly asked-

"Not dead?""No- she is just…,"

The moon came out , shining it's silver light on everyone and everything. That is when the ground gave a low rumble- making them turn. The ocean became uneven with rabid waves. Then is happened. The ground began to rise, a small strip that started at Naru's original footprints connecting itself to the island rapidly. Naru stared at it for a second while the others looked stunned, but then it hit him.

"_Did not drown- so that means…,"_

He wasted no time to break into a run on the strip. Not wanting to wait for another cloud cover. He had little time to waste. Every step he pounded the ground harder and harder to try and run as fast as he could, not caring the rest of the team could barely keep him in sight as they ran after him. He continued faster and faster against the path with only one thought in his head. But he was then snapped into reality as he felt water splash once again on him. He looked ahead and saw the island is just a few meters away, but the water continued to splash on him. He looked down to see the strip thinning and sinking. He looked up and saw the moon was beginning to duck behind a cloud.

"_It's about to be gone_."

"EVERYONE FASTER," he called to the team that was right behind him.

The water made it slower to move as it came to hit knees, but after much difficulty he found his way to land just as the rest of the team did before the bridge disappeared. All doubled over, breathing harder than ever. Everyone but Naru, as he continued to scan the shore until he found it. He leaned down on his knees to see the footprints in the sand."_Small, but still hardly in the ground, she walked here."_

He continued to stare down at the trail when Lin called, "Naru- we found something."

After a bit of difficulty he pulled his sight away to discover a sight more shocking. A jet ski boat rested on the shore a short distance away from them. Naru process this in his mind until it clicked, "_Hikari- Tobi…,"_

**I turned and gave Hikari a small smirk, "Well- we made it."**

**She smiled back and let go. Instantly she stepped to the sand and took in a deep breath.**

"**This looks amazing Tobi! I can not believe we are one of the first to set foot on the island from over centuries ago!"**

"**I know," I said getting off as well.**

"**I really do not get why people still believe the old legend."**

"**Don't you mean 'myth'."**

"**I guess- I mean come on. What can happen?"**

**A devious smirk came to her face as she came closer to me, "I don't know- something could happen. Like…, this-"She instantly wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her lips upon mine. Except it was different from the pecks we shared before. It had power behind it, it had hunger. I could not control myself as a feeling began to take instantly. I kissed back instantly and her lips parted for my tongue with no hesitation. Just as I explore her mouth I began to explore her body. I picked up her light body without breaking contact and laid her in the sand.**

**But then it happened, a strong gust of air, that parted us. Both of us looked at the direction of the wind, getting sidetracked.**

**She then said, "Tobi- it is kind of cold here."**

**She began to straighten her kimono and I sighed.**

"_**Guess I am not getting anywhere tonight."**_

**I got up and brushed myself off, "would you prefer if I get some wood to make a fire."**

**She slowly nodded, rubbing her arms for warmth.**

"**Alright- stay right here. I will be back in a minute."**

The group did not waste time as they came back to where Naru found Mai's tracks. They followed them off the sandy beach. While they followed them Monk finally had enough courage to ask, "Naru do you know what is going on."

"Maybe."

"Well- are you going to clue us in?"Naru did not answer, which infuriated the monk.

But all those feelings disappeared with the sinking of their hearts.

The dense grass began the entry of the jungle, blocking Mai's footsteps Even if some sign still existed, the darkness would block it out. Naru, without hesitation began to walk in.

"Naru, what are you going."

He paused for a second and turned to the rest of the group, "Her steps have been straight for a while, it probably has not changed. And she is walking. If we hurry up we can find her, "he said surprisingly calm.

Then he continued walking until he was coated by the brush of the darkness, just as the group began to follow.

They continued for a short time, Naru was walking as fast as he could through the rugged brush that he could feel tearing at some parts of his clothes. He did not care as he pushed through the dense wilderness.

That is when he stopped, he could smell it.

"_Smoke."_

"**HIKARI! HIKARI! HIKARI!" I called.**

**Once I got back to the beach she was gone, but she couldn't have gotten far.**

**I tread through the jungle. Maybe she has wondered off and got lost. Yeah that is probably it.**

A clearing cam into view and he broke into a run to get to it and found what he expected. From the fraction of light found at charred piece of coal, and another, and another until he found a large pile of it. He leaned down and touched the edges of it. It was cold, but soot still came off to his fingers.

"_It can't be too old."_

The others came and looked at him confused.

"Naru what are you doing."

"Firewood."

"Huh?"

"Someone had a fire here not to long ago. And from what I can see with the ski boat they are about the same age. The two that went missing came here."

"Then where are they?"

Naru did not answer, he continued to look at the fire. The gears in his mind rolled, he shut his eyes and began to think.

"WELL ARE YOU GONNA ANSWER," cried Monk.

"The legends are not important right now. Unless they have the means to survive here. Both are probably dead right now. But Mai is not."

"Then where is she? You were the one freaking out earlier when you couldn't find her! Which I don't get! She has always been nice to you and you still treat her like dirt! I bet all of us combined care for her more than you! Because to us she is family, and you are just the one who enjoys teasing a young girl! Do you even realize how much she means to people around her? But I guess not since you always get what you want and are blind to everything else! So the sheltered kid gets to throw the fit while the other that had been strong enough to live on their own has to put up with it!"

For a moment everything was quiet, Naru stayed still like the others. All were even more in dismay than before for Monk to say that to their boss. But one look showed that Monk no longer cared.

"Don't care- huh?" said Naru in a low voice which stunned the monk.

He quickly rose and began to walk to Monk in the same manner as he did with Yasu. Only this eyes only shot anger straight into Takigawa's. On the instance their eyes made contact Monk's heart surged, "_What have I done?"_

Before Monk could run Naru grabbed the collar of his shirt just as with Yasu, making him come closer to his face to stare into his eyes.

"_Naru…, is actually this strong?"_

That was the last thought in his head until Naru's eyes had him locking in a world of pain.

"Never," he growled as his grip tightened, "Never say that- again…,you know nothing. You don't know hell, but I will have no problem giving it to you. Do I make myself clear?"

He did not wait for a response. He just dropped his grip, allowing the man to fall to the ground. His gaze turned back what used to be a fire as he began to think again- to figure out what is going on.

**That is when I saw it, horror swept through me. Hikari- My Hikari…, ON A SPIT!**

**HOW- WHO?**

"**Hikari!"**

Naru stared down at the charred wood as the thought began to come together.

"_Mai is not dead. Remember Mai is not dead. But where is she? What happened to the others? The legends of these people. Somehow this all fits, but only with the right combination."_

Naru's eyes adjusted even more to the darkness when he could finally make out some tiny objects.

"Ants," he breathed.

"What," asked John.

The others gathered to see what he had found. Ants, thousands of them marching in a line one after another stretching into the wilderness, none breaking their line as the went in one direction.

"_Ants?…,ANTS."_

"Follow me," said Naru as he began walk beside the trail.

"Naru- what are you doing?"

"Ants."

"Yes we noticed that, but why are you following them?"He turned and gave them a stone cold expression and said in a chilling voice, "Ants eat meat."

This made the others break into a run.

**Pain, pain has taken over my body with fear. Those things, those Monsters- their still after me! I HAVE TO GET AWAY!**

**I go as fast as I can, until my heart sinks at the sight I see. As I reach the clearing ahead I can hear it, water. And there it is. I stop to look down at the rocky ledge of the cliff. My body can't stop shaking as I hear it behind me. **

**They are coming- I- I don't want to end up like her. I don't!**

**The noise is getting closer with the odd grunts and growls they make. I turn around to see the grass behind starting to shake closer and closer to me-**

"**STAY AWAY!" I cry.**

**As I take a step back my heart surged as I felt the end of the cliff.**

"**NO!"**

**I look at the grass and the cliff and back and forth, back and forth. Then the image came to mind of Hikari, my Hikari on a spit. One of their spits.**

**I gulp and look at the cliff.**

"**Goodbye Hikari," I whispered as I let my weight offset over the cliff.**

Naru made it out of the jungle to a clearing just as the moon began to come out. With that light he was able to make out a figure ahead that made his heart lighten until he realized what was ahead of her.

"Mai!"He ran as fast as he could to her, trying to stop her. Trying to keep her alive. Just as she was a few steps from her death Naru's arms tightened around her, pulling her back and making them fall backwards in the process. Naru hit the ground hard. But it did not matter. His grip tightened around her small waist as he tried to make himself believe it. She was there, she was in his arms.

"M-Mai- Mai…,"Her closed eyes scrunched together as she opened them to peer into the familiar dark blue orbs.

"Naru..,"

"Yes," he asked in a hoarse voice.

The vision began to play in her head once again, bringing her to tears. She grabbed onto Naru's shirt and began to cry. But still Naru stayed, allowing her to weep.

"_She- she's here. She's here in my arms. She's here- she's here."_

No matter how many times he said it, it did not make it real. Only feeling her weight, hearing her voice, feeling her tears made it possible. Mai is not gone, she is not dead. She is right in his arms. He slowly closed his eyes to allow the feeling to sink in, to sink in that she was there- right in his arms. Where she should have been from the start.

Everyone finally made it through the brush, but stopped once they saw the sight of the two on the ground.

Time did not past in Naru's mind. The storm calmed in his head, the pain melted away with each second. That is until he heard someone call out, "Noll."

He opened and snapped up. Mai did as well. They both looked and saw Lin looking over the edge of the cliff.

"Come here."

The look on Lin's face was not comforting. Still Naru carefully stood Mai up, along with himself and came to Lin's side. It did not take long to find what he was talking about. Especially since the ants built a trail to it. A body, mangled and twisted laid on the rocks with it's mouth open wide with agony. It's nose already half way eaten while the eyeballs were long gone to shoe empty sockets. On it's chest a colony began to form of ants that found their new home. The other's who first came to shower their affection to Mai were disgusted by the gruesome scene.

"He was trying to get away," whispered Mai under her breath when her eyes widened.

"Naru- we have to get out! We have to get away from the island!"

"Mai, what do you…,"

"Just trust me! We have to get away!"

"Mai- you sleepwalked here- do you know why?"

"I don't and I don't care right now! All I know is that I was having a dream about him- I know what happened- But we have to get out..,"

Just then the silver light turned an odd purple across the island. The team looked up and saw the moon at turned black with purple around the edges.

"_The eclipse- it makes sense now. There is something about this island that must cause it. But wha…,"_

That's when they heard it, the odd whines, howls, and grunts something not too far off. Mai's heart sank remembering the sound.

"COME ON GUYS- WE HAVE TO RUN!"

She looked at the group desperately.

"Why- what's happening!"

Naru did not say a word he only closed his eyes and began to think, "_That sound and the legends. Nanaue is said to have cursed this island when he came. What if this was only partially true? Legends get twisted around between cultures, and Polynesian culture is so prominent here. Now common Polynesian curses are…, no this wouldn't be normal. There is something more unnatural about it. What is a common curse among Asian subcultures?…,"_

His eyes snapped open, "Run…,"

The entire group looked at Naru confused.

"Kazuya- what did you ask?"

"I said run," he growled.

No one questioned the tone in his voice and they began to dash toward the brush as fast as they could. Each of them pushing themselves pas the deep brush. Then Monk felt something wiz by his head and hit the ground hard.

"What was that?"

"Arrows," called Mai.

"ARROWS!"

"This happened in my dream- they kill humans!""Why would they do that?"

"Because- They eat humans!"

Everyone's hearts surged at the news that Mai brought, but none stopped.

They continued to run as fast as they could through the brush. Any time they would hear the sound of one of the invisible beings they would turn and try to go away. The madness continued for what felt like hours until something of a large cave came into view. That's when it finally hit Naru, "_They haven't killed us yet for a reason. That means…,They are herding us!"_

Naru stopped dead in his tracks, making the others stop with him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NARU!""They are leading us to the cave for a reason. That is why they haven't killed us. It is easier for food to walk in there than for them to drag it."

It finally made sense for the rest just as the rustling in the trees began to surround them.

"Don't run, everyone get in a circle."

They did as their boss commanded as the shaking got louder with the odd whines of the beings.

"What are they," asked Yasu.

"A form of demon that is common to Polynesia more than likely. But there is no way to no their origins at this exact moment.""Well they are a demon, is their not a way to take them," asked the Monk.

"No- they are not normal to the ones of Japan. These are more ancient that charms that all of us know."

"And what does that mean," asked Yasu timidly.

"It means we are going to die here," said Ayako.

"Not quite," Lin said suddenly.

"Noll- around what era do you think the Polynesia legend came from?"

"Around 500B.C. perhaps."

"Shiki might be older Naru- there is a chance that they could be older."Naru heard the crackle of a bow being drawn back from his right and barked, "No time to wonder- Do it Lin."

Before the arrow could glide to one of their heads a scream was heard from the being. All of their eyes widened, it was inhumane- unearthly. It could almost make you sick The screams began to be heard more and more around them as dark beings dropped from trees like dead flies.

But still with every one that falls the sound of two more takes it place.

"There are too many of them."

Naru gritted his teeth and looked back at his group, "we still have a chance out outrun them -come on."

The group began to dash past the cave and to the sound of water nearby, just as they were almost there Naru heard a cry that no matter how muffle it was he would know it anywhere.

"Mai…,"The others turned to him.

"Well don't just stand there- go- I'll get her."He began to run back for her, cursing under his breath. He continued running until he came upon the cave again.

The trees were quiet- everything was quiet. No more rustling and no more growling.

"Mai!"

"N-Nar..,," echoed a voice that made his heart nearly stop.

"_The cave_."

Without a second thought he began to decent into it where her cries became more visible.

"_Mai."_

He travel faster in the cave that was coated with the same light as from the eclipse. He continued down until he saw her and dashed to her.

"Mai."She was holding her ankle as she painfully looked up at Naru.

"What happened?"

She gingerly let go, and Naru noticed the blood on the floor that followed up her ankle to what looked like bite marks.

"Can you stand?"

She nodded, and tried to use the cave wall for support as she stood on her bad leg.

"_This might take too long."_

Naru took her right arm and put it over his neck while his left hand wrapped around her waist for support.

"_We have to get out of here."_

He began to go for the exit as fast as he could when he heard it again. The old cries which made him realizing something.

"_Mai was…, bait."_

Pain swept through his right arm as the slammed it on the stone wall, making the creature fall. Only then could he see what they were up against. They were small beings, their body raggedly deformed. Their mouths were large, large enough to fit someone's hand into it. Their teeth protruded with layers following it like a shark. But still their body was fit and muscular with sharp claws for nails and talons. And once the creature flipped over Naru saw it, a shark jaw on their back.

"_Just like the stories."_

That is when two more came on Naru, making him lose his grip on Mai as he furiously threw them against the wall. But just afterwards more came, and more. All piling into him to find a way to sink whichever teeth into him. Naru did all he could to keep them off when he heard Mai calling his name.

All of the creatures stopped their attacks on him and began running into the cave. He looked up and saw them dragging her back deep in the cave.

"_No- not again- no!"_

"No!"

He desperately looked around the cave and found what looked to be a bone knife.

"_So- they like blood?"_

Naru looked down and saw where the sleeve of his shirt at torn at his forearm, leaving his pale skin exposed.

"Hey!"Suddenly all of them looked up at Naru from the harshness in his voice.

Naru took a firm grip on the knife and ran it down the soft skin of his forearm without a second thought and allowed the blood to trickle down his hand and slash on the floor. All of the creatures lifted their noses in the air and began to drool at the smell of his innards flesh. Their grip loosened on Mai, and she looked at Naru as he said the words that would make her world stop.

"Save yourself- get out."

Naru then flicked his arm, making the blood splatter against the wall and sending the beings on a frenzy to lick it up. Mai began to run for him, which only angered him more.

"I did not say run for me Mai. Get out- now.""But there is still a chance that you can…,"

"I said get out!"

He gave her just enough of a push for her to fall out of the cave far creatures finished their snack and began to make a wild run for Naru.

"NO- NARU!"

Mai try to stand as Naru turned to the beings and his body let off a soft glow. His hand then went for wall, making a large crack. Mai could only watch in flashed at it began to cave in. It seemed to take hours of what saw only a few seconds. The sound did not even register in her mind. But just as quick as it began it ended, leaving the world in silence.

"N-Naru…," no answer came to Mai's timid call.

"N-Naru…," tears began to sweep down her face.

"Naru…,Naru!"

The tears continued to roll as she cried, Mai picked up a piece of the rubble and pressed it against her face. It was still warm from the p.k.

"_Naru…, No please Naru. You can't YOU CAN'T! Don't leave- don't leave."__

"Don't leave."

"I- don't quite remember saying -goodbye," came a hoarse voice followed by a rugged cough.

Mai looked up and on top of the rubble stood Naru. He was alive, all scratched up but alive.

"Naru…,""Mai," he whispered back.

He steadily began to come down from the wreckage and to Mai who was already painfully standing.

"Ma…,"

Just as he was close enough Mai hit him heard in the chest and yelled, "Baka! That was so stupid Naru! Why would you do something like that! I-I thought you- I thought you were…,"

Another tear trickled down her face, but then she gritted her teeth and began to punch him again and again.

"BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA!"

For a moment there was silence, the only sound to be heard was Mai's breaths as the she looked at the ground while here hands stayed where she last punched Naru.

"I think I am in love with you, "Naru said finally.

Mai snapped up, shocked at what she heard. Naru's face looked dead serious and began to come closer to her, making Mai's heart beat faster with each step. Then she saw it, his eyes. His beautiful eyes looking into hers. Without another question he wrapped her in his arms, cradling her head in his chest.

"God I never had a choice- did I? It's you- it has been you all along hasn't it? It just had to be you Mai. I-I do not think I love you. I know I do. Just as I always have. Why did it take me losing you to see it? I suppose I am very stubborn at times. I have never been given a choice of what I want in my life. That includes my emotions. It's you-It's you…,"

Mai's eyes widened as she looked up at Naru, his eyes were closed and he looked peaceful.

"Mai Taniyama- I love you."

* * *

I know this chapter is probably a little hard to follow. But I wanted to get it out there finally for all of my fans. I have been having a hard time lately. There have been several emergencies in my life right now, and they are unavoidable. And no I am not talking about something stupid. I am talking about going to the emergency clinic at two in the morning and so on. But everything is dying down. I might upload a chapter tomorrow for valentines day. Just because- but again I am sorry and I hope you guys find a way to forgive me.

_**Fan contest extended to July 1...,**_

Please review if you can and in case I can't update- happy valentines day.


	102. Chapter 102 The Flyer

Chapter 102

February 14

It was an usual boring day at the office. Well, almost boring. Ever since the case a few weeks ago the rest of the team can not stop talking and teasing about, well everyone but Lin and John. But even Takigawa is not teasing about it. He still had not gotten over the shock of all of the events and Naru coming back with Mai walking hand in hand and then dashing across the land bridge before the eclipse ended.

Mai sighed as she looked down at her table.

"_Everything is so different now- it is odd. Naru has not even called for tea in hours. Speaking of which is he even alive?"_

Mai sat up and began to walk to his office. She was about to go for the handle when she chickened out and knocked on the door.

"Open," he called as usual.

Mai did as he said and crept into the dark office. As she closed the door she saw the only light that made it to the office on its own was from the slightly opened blinds that Naru has cast one sliver of light to fall on the line of the book he was reading. Mai could not help but look at his left arm where she knew under the black sleeve there was a bandage firmly wrapped around his arm, and she was brought back to the memory that night. Of what he whispered into her ear, the words he no longer fears to say.

"Well are you going to gawk at me all day or say something," he said teasingly knowing the affect it would place on her.

"Hey I wan not gawking!"

"Then what is it."

"Oh…,um you haven't asked for tea in a while."Her eyes fell on the empty tea cup on the desk, which his eyes did the same.

"Yes, well I- was thinking…, do you know what day is today?"

"The fourteenth," I answered.

"I did not mean the day, I mean the holiday Mai.""Oh um…,"

"_He actually knows what the holiday is?"_

"Mai..,""Valentines Day."He nodded and shut his book to place it on his desk.

"And what time is it?"

"C-close to twelve."

"So that means by law I have to give you a lunch break?"

"Yes."

"Well I suggest you get your coat- we are going out."

"W-we?"

Mai looked him stunned as the words began to sink evermore into her head. But she was instantly caught with the sharp look of his dark iced eyes and the devious smirk that flicked across his face.

"There you go again, gawking," he said as he stood.

Mai felt her face instantly become reddened by his response.

"Where do you get the idea that I am…,"

Before she could say another word he came from around his desk and right in front of the young girl. Now she could see him even better than before when she first came to his office. As always he stood tall, his broad shoulders back. His pale skin as always stayed in contrast to the dark mass of his buttoned shirt and trousers. His messy raven hair tipped across his beautiful sapphire eyes. Still several strands continued on down to the beginning of his neck and the ending of his jaw that framed his intriguing face. But his face still held the smirk from before, the devious grin that he had not shake and shone the mischief in his eyes.

"What are you…,"

He then without another word pulled the strands of brunette hair from her face and gently placed his lips at the top of her forehead. There he only lingered for a moment, but it did its affect. He looked back into her eyes, satisfied from the development of blush around her face,

"Get your coat," he said calmly.

"Y-yes."

He nodded and quickly grabbed his own before retreating from his office with her. As soon as she fumbled to get the zipper of her jacket they both walked out of the front door of their small workspace and were met by the strong cold of February.

Both descended the stairs until they stood outside of the café that had always been located beneath their workplace but never found it fitting to go. In the summer you could see couples outside under the umbrellas just talking and now in the winter they found themselves inside trying to stay warm against the cold wind of the month.

He took a deep breath, "_Come on Noll- it is not even that big of a deal. All of the others know, it will not matter what a few twenty more see. At least I have not gone to her school yet."_

After that quick moment of thought Naru slipped back into reality and opened the door to allow both him and Mai entrance. Everyone looked up momentarily, but then went back to their normal conversations they had before noticing the young couple come into the café. One girl with her head stuck in her tip book was signaled to come over with the sound of the door.

"Good afternoon, May I show you your..,"

She finally looked up and was speechless at the young man who was before her.

"_God, he is hot!"_

But just as sudden as the saw him she saw the girl who was standing right next to him and she could almost feel her heart crash and burn.

"_God- why do you do this to me? Uh! Story of my life! Oh wait- they are watching me aren't they- wow I must look like an idiot!"_

The girl snapped out of her person monologue and gave a shaky laugh, "this way."

She led them to the only still open table in the small café . As both of them set down she nervously asked, "wh-what would you like to have."

"Tea," said Naru matter of fact like, followed by Mai saying, "Hot chocolate."The woman's grip tightened on the pencil as she heard Mai voice, but then said, "You got it- be -back- soon…,"

Without another word she walked off leaving the two alone. Once she did the reality hit Mai and her heart began to flutter away, "_I am actually on a date with Naru…,"_

"There you go again, gawking."

"Uh- I was not gawking!"

"Then do tell why you have that look on your face."

"Well I was just," she paused for a moment as blush began to creep on her face.

"Just what?"

"Thinking," she whined, "Now can you just leave that alone!"

After a moment Mai realized about her outburst and the sudden end of teasing from Naru.

"_What did I just say? After two years he finally asked me out and I say that."_

"Why was I carrying that on, and I finally said something…,"

"Don't take it person," both of them blurted out at the same time, surprising each other.

"Wait- what do you mean?" They then said mimicking themselves once more.

"No what I mean is…," Naru finally cut in, but ended up sighing and running his fingers through his hair.

Another awkward silence filled the two of them as they just stared down at the table. Finally Mai said, "This is really awkward huh?"

"Exceedingly."

Then an idea came to her, "you know we never left off what happened at the day in the park. Do you remember?"

"How can I forget?"

"Yes, well you answered my question a while ago- so I guess it is your turn again."

Naru looked up and gave her an odd and somehow condescending look.

"Hey- if you have a better idea then say it!"Naru paused and Mai could see he think his options but then sighed.

"Why do you like sweets so much? You always eat them and never seem to stop.""I-I don't know, why do you like tea so much? I mean haven't you heard it will stunt your growth."

Naru gave a small chuckle and said, "well you can see how well that turned out."

Mai finally remembered that Naru is one step away from ducking under doors like Lin due to his height.

"Oh yeah..,"

"Now something that might stunt growth is sweets though," he taunted lightly.

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

He arched his eyebrow and looked at me down and back. Finally he said, "exhibit a."

"Uh! Annoying!"

"Then due tell why you agreed to come here with me if you truly think I am annoying? Elaborate on that Mai."

"Well.., I don't know.""I know there are a lot of things you do not know, but explain the answer."

Blush came back to her face and Naru could not help but smirk.

"_That look on her face is all I need for an answer."_

"I suppose it is your turn now."

"Okay…, why did you get into ghost hunting- I mean…," Mai looked around and then whispered in a soft voice to be out of earshot from the others, "if what that article said about you, then why just go into ghost hunting. Even Gene said you are an idiot scientist."

"It feels like home again with another interview. Well I can answer this professionally just as in any other interview," Naru said- knowing no one else would catch on.

"It is very obvious- for hundreds of years the Davis family has been involved with the study of the paranormal and detective work. So the two coming together simply make Ghost Hunting. This is what Mr. Davis, Mrs. Davis along with their son that graduated his father's school early do. Just as their family have done since the beginning of what most think of as modern England."

Mai finally caught on to the mannerism of the way he was speaking so no one would understand it from a third person monologue.

"Oh- I get it…,"

Before anything else could be said something caught Mai's eyes and she looked down at the table. Naru finally did so as well. They saw what looked like a flyer for a circus that was to be held tonight. Mai did not say a word, her eyes just filled with wonder as she scanned the add over and over again.

"_Why would you be so exited over a circus Mai?"_

Just as Naru was about to make a comment about what Mai thought of the flyer the woman came back shakily, holding a platter.

"Your drinks…,"

Suddenly a chair was pulled away and hit the woman the back of her legs. In a frantic lunge to gain her balance she heard the tray clatter to the floor, only no glass shattered. She looked up to find something even worst. The handsome young man's eyes were slightly widened as he looked down to his stomach and lap where the cups rested and the hot liquid came steaming off his body.

"_OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE! THE HOTTEST GUY THAT HAS WALKED IN HERE SINCE I STARTED WORKING HERE HAS COME AND I SPILT THAT ON HIM!"_

"Um, sir…,"

"I will pay for the tap later," Naru said standing up while his eyes went hiding behind his hair.

"Um- Um…,""Let's go Mai."He began to walk without a word, and Mai followed right behind him gloomly.

"_Well that was a perfect first date, idiot! Why did I think everything was going to be perfect?"_

Half way up the stairs to S.P.R Naru stopped and turned around. Mai could not help getting over seeing the stain that went down over half his body.

"Mai- go home.""But..,"

"I SAID," he sighed, realizing the tone of his voice and looked back at the girl.

"I mean, go home and come back to S.P.R in six hours."

"Wait- why?"Then she caught it, a smile, a genuine smile that was placed on his lips but disappeared within a few seconds as he returned to his thought.

"Tell me, what fascinated you about that flyer in the café?"

"Oh- um…, well I have never been to a circus, and, and well I was supposed to go when I was little with my dad. But then he got sick and well," her face turned several shades of red from telling Naru which he was sure to think of as a childish memory. She waited for him to tease her about it, she could tell he was thinking about something.

"_Here it comes_.""If you are so fascinated by it we will go."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, we will go. Now go home and be back within six hours.""But..,"

"Are you telling me you want to do overtime again?"

"N-no..,"

'Well then," a devious look came to his eyes, "I suppose you better get going."

* * *

Here is a quick chapter for Valentines Day. Happy Valentines Day Everyone! Review if you can and remember- fan contest entries due july 1.

Also the flyer they were looking at is on my DA page if you want to see it. Just go to my profile here and look for the link labeled as my da profile.

Later!


	103. Chapter 103 Compatible?

Chapter 103

February 14

Naru looked in the glass and stared at the young man that looked back. The young man stood there, freshly changed from the large beverage stain going down his body. Though he could see about the rim of his pants, were he still failed to button his shirt his pale skin still looked irritated from the large amount of heat that swept across his skin. He did not linger on this for long and simply began to button up his typical black shirt. Once he finally got the top button he noticed it. A gash in the clothing was located at his side, where a cut used to be. He could not help but sigh.

"_How much clothing has gone to waste due to my career?"_

Finally he caught a glimpse of something in the mirror of his room. By the large bed an electronic clock showed he time.

"_I only have forty minutes to get to there and it is thirty minutes away."_

He quickly began to finger the buttons, trying to undo the ripped shirt and tossed it on his bed- noting it will need to find its way to the rubbage eventually. He threw the mirror to the side, revealing the closet it hid as a door. Naru fingered through the clothing, trying to find something without a cut or open scene. As he pulled them aside he saw it at the top of his closet. A piece of cloth neatly packed in a bag.

"_It doesn't even look like I have worn it."_

But he did not have time to think about it, one turn around to the clock made him snatch it out of the bag and began to pull it over his head. Once he pulled the turtleneck on he quickly put on his jacket and pulled his wallet and keys off the dresser. He then finished everything off by grabbing a copy of the flyer that came with directions and as he walked out slamming the door.

"_If there is no traffic, I should make it there on time."_

As soon as he pulled up to the old building, without a second thought he jumped out and began to scan around. It was dark, most of the businesses on Shibuya Street were closed down and the only light that came out was that of the street lamps. The new moon did not help as he continued to scan around in the frigid air. But the sight he was looking for was not there. He looked down at his watch and noted it was five minutes past the hour. Then he heard it, heavy breathing. Almost right on cue a voice called out his name.

"_Aw man I am late!"_

Finally she made it, doubled over breathing heavily. Naru could not help but allow a small smirk to grace his face, "as always- late."

She was about to take it for insult, but then she noticed something she was immediately stunned about.

"Um- Naru…, your shirt…., it is….,"

Naru noticed it before she even finished the statement. And what he finally noticed was even worst than the rip in the first one he tried to put on. It was very subtle because of the darkness of the night but the turtleneck he had pulled out was not black. It was blue, a midnight that was one shade darker than the corvette he drove.

"_Lin…,the hospital_."

He cursed under his breath remembering why it was in the bag and how it got there.

But before he could say anything else Mai placed her hand on his arm.

"You know you don't have to be mad at it."

He looked down at the girl whose face was beginning to turn a slight pink.

"I don't think I have ever seen you in another colour other than black when you were on your own. It…., looks good…, I-I…, like it…,"

She continued to look at him as the features sunk in. It was odd to not see him as the usual black clad man she had grown fond of over the years. But the blue did not make him look the mystery, it only made you focus on his dark blue eyes. Immediately she was drawn to them. They came out more against his pale skin and raven hair. It added a shade of omniscient and shrouded them with a fascinating mystery. The blue, the dark icy blue had a new dimension to them. And there forth added another dimension to him. Finally she brought a smile to her face that stunned him even more.

"Let's go."He did not say a word, still stunned about what Mai had told him.

"_She doesn't mind?"_

"Um- hello? Anyone home?"

"Huh," he finally snapped back into it and opened the passenger door to his Corvette, allowing her to enter.

He quickly went around to the other side and got in as well. Without a second thought he drove off. There it was again, the silence that seemed to always pass. But this time Mai did not seem to mind, she stayed caught up in the deep blue of his eyes. It was deep, stunning, shocking, but the cold blue had an odd affect on her that had never been there before. It was calming, like a cold washrag over a fever,

"_I had never seen that before…., has it always been there?"_

Naru did not have that much time to notice what she was doing; he tried to keep his eyes to the road. But his mind was somewhere else.

"_She likes it?"_

The thought of what happened several minutes ago struck him once again with the same affect on him. His heart wouldn't stop the beating. He could feel it began to quicken it's pace with every thought of her as it past through his mind.

Finally after much time Naru asked, "How long?"

"Huh?"He turned to her, striking her with the dark blue of his eyes.

"Your father, how long ago was it? When did 'it' happen?"

"It?"

Her mind then snapped back again, to when Naru asked her about the circus.

"_He wondered why I wanted to go to one…,"_

"Um…,"

"_Don't force her," _he thought in his head as Mai looked into her lap.

"I guess I was four. I was about to be five. My parents made such a big deal about it I felt like a princess. As silly as that sounds, my dad used to call me a princess. Though I never liked it- it wasn't until after he was gone I liked it. But the day after my birthday my dad was going to take me to a circus, but it would be such a long trip to get there we decided to have just a party on my birthday party on my birthday. All I can remember is him smiling at me until he walked out of the door. He forgot to pick up my gift the day before and mom was sending him to get it. It was a doll, a porcelain doll that was supposed to look like me. All of my friends had one, but because my birthday was last I would be the last to get it…., I never got the doll…, during my party my mom got a call. She then told all of the other parents to leave with their kids. Once they were gone she told me that he was not coming back. At that time I didn't really understand death, so I called my mom a lier. Everyday before his funeral I waited for him to return in his new car. Mom did not have the courage yet to tell me his 'new car' was the problem. Something was wrong with the brakes and while he was trying to stop for a red light the break snapped sending him straight through the heart of Tokyo during rush hour with cars hitting the left and right of his car…., there was several injured but only one fatality….,"

There it was again, the quiet that seemed to thrive off the two of them. Naru gripped the steering wheel hard as those words sunk in.

"I should- not have…,"

"No- no it is okay! I mean…, none of my friends really know that story. And- and it feels good to finally tell someone. Also- I asked about Gene- so I guess I had it coming for me," she let out a worried laugh leaving Naru even more confused than before.

"_She acts like I should be offended when she herself has to carry that around?"_

"So- where is the Cirqu- Cirqe-"

"Cirque de la Perte?"

"Yes that! Where is it?"

"Just outside Tokyo- we should not be far from it."

"Great," she gave him a big smile that made his heart begin to race again, "I can't wait. Thank You Naru."

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed the chapter. A new one will be up soon. Pleast review and take care until then. Later!


	104. Chapter 104 Cirque De La Perte

Chapter 104

Only did Mai realize how large the tents were until Naru came around and opened her door. It was like that of a mini city with the tarps that seemed out of a fantasy tale. Different colours that she could not even name them all; each different shades of red, greens, purples, blacks, and golds, all of it wound into the intricate patterns of the tarps. Her eyes were wide with wonder just as two kids ran past the two of them.

Naru looked at them and back at Mai before sighing.

"_I was right; her eyes do look like a child's."_

Before he could thin another think about it she called out happily, "Let's go- come on they are going this way."

She then grabbed his arm and began to walk down the way, following the crowd of people.

"_Wow this is so great, the people, the place, the music. Everything seems to be so- so alive."_

As they began to close in, the crowd began to thicken, Along with the lights lightning the way for all of the people coming. Naru sighed as he felt people shove against him.

"_Why did I decide to do this?"_

He then felt another tug at his arm and looked down at the teenage girl who was beaming with happiness. And again it started; his pulse began to quicken allowing warmth to seep through his body as his heart seemed to throb.

"_Y-yeah…, that's why….,"_

As they continued to walk the lights began to dim, but as others tried to push for Naru's eyes quickly adjusted to notice everything. Just as they were coming upon the largest of the tarps something caught his eyes. He turned to catch a pair of bright green eyes shining in the distance, behind the shadows and the crowd.

"_Who is tha…,"_

"Naru."

His gaze snapped away and looked down at the brunette girl with the bright brown eyes.

"Yes?"

"Um….," she looked down and felt herself begin to blush. But that did not stop her from looking up and flashing him a large smile.

"Thank you.., I guess…,"

He arched his eyebrow and gave her a mischievous look with his eyes.

"You guess? Well I suppose it is not too late to turn back."

He begin to turn around when Mai tugged his arm calling, "No- no- I want to go! Naru- I want to go…,"

He gave a small smirk and turned to continue the teasing when he noticed something.

"_The person…, they are gone..,"_

There was a pause until he was caught by the contact of the girl. He turned around back at the girl who gave him a grateful look for noticing her again. The crowds were already thinning and music could be heard.

"Come- let's go inside."

"Okay!"

Only then did he seem to notice. The tarp was large, incredibly large. While all of the other carried the odd designs, this carried the original stripes going to the top. Only to replace the white of the traditional red and white it was a silky black.

But he didn't have much time to study it as they faded into the blackness. The music began to become more profound, the traditional hand organ was heard with an eerie twist of it from what sounded like a triangle and the tinge of a violin. No one was there to show them the way; it just felt like a pull to the right direction, to keep on walking. Finally an odd blue came to their left and turned to see a giant stand filled with rows among rows where people were crowded in. Nothing else could be seen in the room, only the stacks of bleachers that had the blue light shone on it.

"Come On Naru," said Mai as she began to push to the bleachers gleefully. Naru came with little restraint. They found their way close to the very top of the rows where two seats were left empty.

Mai looked among the faced excitingly as the adrenalin rush did not seem to fade away from her.

"_Wow- I am here, I am finally getting to come to one_. _Wow do I look stupid or something, some of the girls down there are looking at me. What is…,"_

It did not take long for her to figure out what they were looking at. After all she could not help but stare too. The blue in the room had an affect on Naru's eyes. The dark blue seemed to come to life under the light. The shirt helped as well to allow the rays to jump into his eyes. The cold blue seemed to flicker like a flame, leaving a cold burn that sent shivers down her spine.

The blue light as well left an odd affect on his raven hair that was already nearly a blue tone and his ivory skin. It was odd, but beautiful. He looked even more handsome that usual.

Mai was then snapped out of her thoughts as more turns from others fell on him and the colour around her might as well be green. They finally put it together, the girl that was sitting next to him. The girl he walked in with, and now Mai new what was drawing it together. He had placed his hand over hers, wrapping hers with warmth. This only made every emotion race more. But something was even odder than that. His eyes seemed unmoving, but still no careful calculations seemed to be forming in his head. He was unfazed by the gazes of the others, and he did not even show a aura a cockiness from it.

"N-naru, what's wrong?"

"They were supposed to take money at the door as it says on the flyer."

"Huh?"

He didn't have anything more to say, just kept his eyes straight forward. Before she could question his behavior any bit more the crowd hushed. Mai turned to see what it was they were looking at when she saw a small red dot which looked far away in the distance, almost like a dream. It began to grow, slowly; slowly it began to do so. Before they new it, it became a red rob. Then they could make out where it was attached to a handle, right before it shone on a man's face. It was the same man from the flyer, in the same suit, his dark hair slicked back with a pencil mustache and a goatee. Instantly the girls who were first looking at Naru were caught by the man's appearance as well. He was handsome, that was not a doubt. But still it could not very much be compared to Naru. His red eyes were wide with enthusiasm as the light overtook him alone and nothing else.

"Hello to everyone I see out there.

Your excitement seems so much to bare.

You have come just to see

My Cirque de la Perte.

We can sing, we can dance,

After all we are from France.

But there is more than meets the eye.

You will not want to say goodbye.

I am sorry; I should have told you faster.

I am the Ring Master.

My name- is Erique Leroux.

I want us to have a wonderful show.

After all I have brought what you seek.

Now here is my circus- of- Freaks!"

He pounded the end of the can into the ground and sparks blew out to the crowd. At that very moment the big top seemed to come alive. Colours began to flash one after another as two people in spandex with umbrellas came out. While the crowd and Mai went crazy over their act Naru had not moved from that spot. And as time continued on and it went slipping by a thought finally surfaced from his head.

"_So- they are from France?"_

"Now introducing Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dumb and the fair damsel," called Erique as the next act came out in the form of two monstrous men with a woman with her face painted and in a red dress.

"_I should have factored that in due to the name."_

Time slipped by once more with several laughs and gasps from the audience while Naru still did not move.

"_It is obvious that Cirque means 'circus' for anyone who does not speak French, but why did I not consider what Perte means? The Lost Circus…,"_

The music began to play louder that pumped adrenalin through all of the watchers as they went wild when a man stepped inside a lion cage with three hungrily smacking their lips.

"_Hm…, Cirque de la Perte…, it sounds more familiar."_

People watched in horror as they though the man's head got bitten off by the lion, but just as that happened an odd looking clown went into the cage and pulled his head up to the body. Instantly people realized it was a trick and cheered as the next act was about to come out.

"_The music…, why is the music doing this to me- I can barely think. But that name is familiar….., maybe from the papers…., a year ago? No more that that- I was….,"_

Time past and another act came out, everyone was too drawn to it to notice how zoned out Naru was from the entire show.

"_Was I eight? Yes I must have been eight; it would only make sense then. After all it was all that Gene wanted to see. But father didn't let him….,"_

The crowd cheered as the music changed and the next act came out.

"_No, there is more to that. After all Gene wanted things all the time- what made this one so special that I can remember it a decade later. The picture that comes to mind…, the paper?"_

Time slipped until he could think of it again.

"_Yes the paper, that is where I remember this tarp from. Only what was the captain?...,"_

Time….,

"_Cirque…,"_

Time….,

"_De….,"_

Time….,

"_Perte…,"_

Time…,

"_Bodies…,"_

Time…,

"_Found….,"_

Time

"_Near…,"_

Time…,

"_Fairgrounds….,"_

Time

Instantly his eyes snapped open and his heart gave a quick surge. Instantly it all came back to him, the music that went deaf to his thoughts. The smell of burnt popcorn and fried food lay heavy in the air. The lights that now flashed clearly in his eyes. It was late into the show; it had to be from the worn look of the crowd that he saw.

"_They look as though they are in a trance."_

Finally another sense came back to him; he finally was able to feel the soft, warm skin of the hand he still held. His heart sank once again as the article flashed through his head, an article most here would have probably never even heard of.

His grip tightened on her hand as the thought occurred to him, "_We have got to get out of here."_

"Mai," he hissed.

She did not move- her eyes stayed mesmerized.

"_God- she is already dense enough sometimes."_

"Mai," he said in a lower, slightly more demanding voice.

She still did not move he groaned when a thought came to him.

"_But- it is so stupid and childish- but it did work on Gene."_

The next thing Mai felt was pain sweep across her right ear. Instantly she snapped out of the trance and looked angrily at the young man beside here.

"What did you do?"

'That doesn't matter- come on we are leaving."

He began to stand, taking her arm with his- but still slightly stunned she refused to stand.

"Leaving, why…, the show is almost over."

"I know it is, but something is wrong. Something has to be wrong with this place."

"What do you mean?"

A firm glare from his eyes made her snap out of any disobedience. But it was not only the glare, she could something else earnest in his eyes.

"_What does he know that I do not know?"_

His grip tightened on her hand as he took another step.

"Let's get out of here quickly. Just- trust me…,"

Mai was dazed by the words that he said, "_trust him."_

After another moment of thinking and a squeeze from his hand she came back.

"Okay."

He began to lead her down, past the crowds when Erique could be heard in a chuckle.

"I am afraid to say…,

It is the time of day.

Our show is now over

Now all of you must want to line up like solders.

To go back to your families…,"

Both slipped into the shadows as they studied around the area.

"_Where is an exit!"_

Naru's heart sank when he heard the next words from the ring master, " but…, there is something you must see.

I do not want you to leave

To put it plainly you might think you were decieve.

For when I said 'welcome to the Cirque de la Perte…,'

YOU NEVER LEAVE THE CIRQUE DE LA PERTE!"

An evil smile came across his face and just as someone began to scream and pounded the end of his staff into the ground, instead of sending up sparks- creatures with mal-twisted forms began to run or glide into the crowd. Naru tired to hit the tarp with his free hand, but instantly it made a sharp pain glide up his arm.

"Metal," he growled.

Suddenly among the screams od breathing could be heard to their left. Both turned to see one of these beings with green eyes looking viscously at them.

Naru let go of Mai's hand, and closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them again he extended his hands to the metal but was shocked at the outcome.

He was still there, he was not weak, he didn't feel dizzy.

"_My PK…,"_

He lifted his hands to inspect them and then the metal.

"_It doesn't work!"_

Naru became too stunned to see the creature coming closer. Just as it was about to come for Naru he heard Mai's voice call out the nine cuts. With that the creature fell to the ground and it's body slowly shifted into the shadow. He looked over at the girl that said, "Naru- we have to help these people."

"Mai…,"

"I am serious Naru!"

"You don't understand there is noth…,"

"Don't let that word come out of your mouth! Because I met you I found the most Narcissistic person alive, a bookshelf has fallen on me, a ghost haunts my dreams every night, I somehow always get attacked by the things that give everyone nightmares, I have almost died several times, and you still somehow found a way to solve every case. So there is something you can do about it!"

"_So…, this is the girl I met two years ago. This was the girl that screamed when I said a simple number. This is the girl that I found myself saving so many times. This is the girl who was afraid of the dark. This was the girl who always seemed to be a child But now this is the girl is even more headstrong, she is the first of my team to follow me into the darkness, this is the girl who just held her own against one of these beast, this is the girl that wants to save these people. This is the girl I have fallen in love with. Mai…, what have I done to you."_

_Naru groaned and grabbed her hand, "Come on lets….,"Before he could finish his thought he stepped right where Mai was and suddenly the ground opened beneath them, sending them on a sharp descend into darkness._

_

* * *

_

I do not know why, but somehow I do not think you guys that this was going to happen. Do tell what you think of the chapter, and remember the CONTEST! Go to the previous chapter that has contest details to see what I wrote in the author notes. Now the update day has changed to July 1st- so please enter.

Now under my **_DEVIANT ART_** ACCOUNT WITH THE LINK IN MY PROFILE I HAVE A PICTURE OF ERIQUE- SO CHECK IT OUT!

Now this is all for now- I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.

Until next time- Later!


	105. Chapter 105 Tempt

Chapter 105

Naru could only feel one thing, sick. He felt as though he was about to heave as he stopped speeding down some kind of slide and hit a mat at the bottom. Shakily, he began to rise- trying to find some sense of direction. When he heard a familiar voice come through the tunnel that he had exited from and the next thing he could only hear is a scream in his ear and some kind of weight hit his side- making him fall down once more onto whatever hit him.

Find he gained enough sense to think, "_What happene…,"_

When his eyes snapped open he noticed to large brown eyes staring back as wide as they could be. Blush tinged her cheeks while her hair seemed tossed around the mat. Her breathing seemed to get even heavier from embarrassment. That was when it finally hit him that he was on top of her, with the inner part of her thighs against his legs, his forearms against either sides of her body while keeping her arms down. Still his biceps supported him up to where his face hovered a few inches from hers…, along with her neck. Instantly his throat became dry, and his heart hammered. A feeling began to spread through his body like a wildfire that came with a thought. But he could not get it out of his head. The idea so…, tempting. There she was, both together and alone. No one would know. And the way she laid she was so- so…,

"_Defenseless,"_ he thought hungrily.

Where her skin touched his burned, but it only caused him to want more. To keep wanting and never stop.

"N-Naru."

He was snapped back into his senses by the timid sound of her voice and he remembers the realization of the situation and the thought in his head. Slightly disappointed but at the same time disgusted his pulled himself off the girl from the provocative pose and onto the edge of the map. He turned away, not daring to look at the girl with fear that the hunger that was not yet gone would awaken again. Finally he hoisted himself up and as a distraction began to study the slide they came down.

"Trapdoor, Circus- of course how more stereotypical can you get?"

She stood up and came behind him. He could finally stomach it to turn around to the girl.

"What are we going to do?"

He looked up at the slide and back at the girl, "well it is plainly obvious that we can not go back that way."

"Left?"

She motioned to what was his right down a dank passage surrounded by stone walls, and then to his left, with a similar passage. He then looked back at the passage Mai had shown him and back at the hopeful girl.

After a moment of thinking he let out a sigh, but was stunned at the ability of seeing his breath in the dark tunnel, but quickly he returned to his thought.

"Mai…, why do you say we should go down that way."

"I…, just have a feeling I guess."

He just stood there, frozen. Mai felt her face begin to become warm, "_Great…, he is probably going to say something about me being the biggest idiot and the world and I should…,"_

"Let's go."

"Wait what?"

After another heavy sigh, the icy wall of his façade broke down, allowing the girl a look into his dark eyes that would shock anyone from the sheer colour of them,

"I…,trust you. You have proven it before…, why wouldn't I now?"

"Um..,Um..,"

"_Is um all I can say? I mean sure he has not been acting as much like a jerk as he has before, but what is with the act now!"_

Even without an answer he reached out and took her hand. Stunned by the contact once again Naru gave her a small nod and took the first step.

"We have to find a way out of here before anything else could be done. I highly doubt anyone knows we are here, the tunnel can not be too long, so let's go."

Erique sighed as he looked around the room adorned with tapestry as he stepped in. He first went to the mirror adorned with golden vines and sighed.

"That seemed very successful, don't you think?"

No answer came forward and he turned around and to scream, "Why the only answer I am getting is is from all of your eyes that blink!"

Suddenly the shadows warped out of the tapestry and came forth the figures of his freak show. One called out, "Sorry master."

The other one behind it said, "Just doing some adjustments to the humans."

Erique let out a sigh and said, "Fair enough."

One of the beings came to him and took off his hat to put on the head of a dummy. He began to walk towards the large thrown like chair in the middle of the room, wear several 'body guards' awaited him.

He let out a sigh as he relaxed in the chair. In his hand he still held the staff with the red gem as the handle.

"This life is truly something else.

What do you think- elves?"

The two bodyguards jumped as he call for there opinion. Both timidly looked at him as one said, "well…,"

"Yes..,"

"Yes Sir…,"

"It is amazing…,"

"Tsk- Tsk- Tsk-, "Erique said as he turned to the two guards.

"I did not ask you if you that it was marvelous.

Why must all of you be adjectitious.

I will never understand,

Now will someone give me a hand."

One of the 'elves' held out their hand and Erique placed the staff within its hand. He then rose to cross to the other side of the room, were a box laid upon a grande piano. He let out a snap and suddenly the box turned and opened. A smile flicked across his face. The contents of the box levitated to him in the form a violin with a bow. Instantly he began tuning, the smile still not disappearing from his face.

"All of them are such fools

Their minds are so cruel.

I remember a time when people knew this was not a trick.

The time when there existed black magic."

No one said a word, knowing how he was about the violin. Just as he finished tuning and prepared for the first streak a woman's voice called.

"Erique!"

Instead of a beautiful melody to trace from the instrument a shreak came that fit his emotion. While the rest of the beings covered there ears Erique turned to see an eighteen year old girl. Her skin slightly grayed like the rest with black hair and green eyes. She wore a small, black fedora that was titled on her head with her black hair cropped into a traditional bob. She wore a corset with a short skirt. Everything was either black or white.

"Yes…, bonjour," He said to the girl, following it with muttering, "Bête noire."

She did not catch the last part as she looked in wonder at the room and then back at him.

"You did it once again my lord. None of the humans expected this."

He chuckled, "well what did you expect.

That is one of the aspects."

He then began to slip away from the girl when she called, "ERI!"

He cursed under his breath before turning around to the girl once again with a face smile.

"Yes," he asked with his voice teetering on the edge of annoyance.

"Well," she began to play with her fingers, as her face turned a soft hade of red, "I was wondering if you saw it…, if you watched my act. I worked really hard on it. I took all of your advise. And the crowd seemed to like "Madeline- Miss. Disappear" . I-I hope it was to your liking."

"Yes…, well still fazing back in is having a little bit of trouble."

"Oh," she says, her fingers stop and she clasps her hands together.

Erique sighed and returned to pick up the violin. He began to tune to instrument once again. Once again he was lost, the feel of the instrument in his hand. In his mind he was selecting a piece to play.

"_Perfect..,"_

He picked up the bow and began to bring it to the violin when he heard a voice say, "Master."His grip tightened as he turned around, 'What is it….,"

Madeline's look turned serious as she said, "I smell smoke."

"Smoke…, what do you mean..,

Are you trying to make a scene?"

She motioned to a room behind to the tapestry. Erique put down his instrument and went to the room. In the room it held several security cameras, what seems to be the only modern thing. He leaned down to look at them. Others quickly began to follow their master inside. His eyes flickered to all of the monitors, until he saw movement. And then he saw it, the young man with the girl. One hand on the wall for guidance and the other girl holding onto his arm for support.

Everything went quiet. No one dared to say a word, nothing like this had every happened before.

"_How did they find a way out of my hypnotics?"_

"Well, Erique? What are you going to do?"

Everyone gasped at what Madeline said, and slowly back away while their master was still hunched over. Finally a voice called, "Madeline?""Yes?"He then slammed his fists on the table and furiously turned around, "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY!

ASKING A QUESTION IS NEVER OKAY!

NEVER!

NEVER!"

His red eyes began to glow and his vision slowly changed. Just as he was about to strike the girl something caught his eyes on the monitors from his new sight. He turned to it immediately. Everything became quiet again. None of them, even Madeline did not say a word. All of the anger began to become erased from his body, as he began to chuckle with his eyes glowing evermore.

"_That boy…,"_

Finally Naru looked in the direction of one of the hidden colours and Erique saw it.

"_Red eyes."_

He still chuckled, until his said, "Tentacion."All of the freaks looked at each other confused and back at their master. Finally he said, "Come, come over here if you'd please.

I will tell you his mysteries."All of them looked at the monitor at the young man and the girl. Other than being extremely handsome they could not make out any more about him.

"His soul is strange, and rather dark.

Hidden within the shadows of his heart…,"

"Master..,"

"None of you are to kill them, I have something better planned. Elves, Meri, why must you always stand.

Go, you must make haste,

We have no time to waste.

Bring the boy back to me,

After the hall of mirrors is what he sees."

"Yes Master!"

They left immediately, and shortly after the others left as well, leaving Erique as he continued to watch the monitors.

"_Tentacion…,"_

Mai hung to his arm, especially as she felt herself trip on yet another stone. Naru brought his other hand around her hip, keeping her up and making her up.

"Mai, you have to be careful."

"Um- hai…,"

Once he was certain her balance was back he brought his hand back to the wall. He barely looked at her since the 'incident' and neither spoke of it or anything else happening.

"_What if I chose the wrong way,"_thought Mai, "_Ookami, how are we going to get out?"_

Finally she looked back at man she was walking with and felt herself blush, "Ne-Naru..,"

"Yes Mai?""I was wonder, how did you know this was going to happen."

"What do you mean."

"You were trying to get us out before this happened. How did you know?"

He sighed and looked down at the girl, "Mai, it is very…, difficult…,"

"Well then try, please Naru."

He looked into the girls eyes that held all of the hope in the world. They began to walk at a slower pace, "I was eight when I first heard of this circus. But I only remembered it halfway through the show."

"O-kay…, so did this already happen?"

"Well, yes and know I suppose. I never went, but what made me remember the name was a newspaper article. It spoke of…,"

Naru stopped when he noticed something. Mai looked at him confused as they stopped.

"Naru what is it?"

"Mirrors.""Huh?"

He did not respond to her question, only took his right arm out of her grasp and put it on the wall.

"_Yes.., it's a mirror- with a light inside?"_

Suddenly the light began to grow and change into a dark shade of red, "_Why can Mai not see thi…,"_

Suddenly pain shot across his eyes as though the light was blasted into them itself. The pain was too much, he began to wall back. A familiar voice echoed in his head, but was muffled from the darkness that surrounded him as his head hit the dank, cobblestone floor.

**My eyes, My eyes, why do they burn so much. I can't even open them. Come now Noll, relax. I can open them, just try…,**

**I opened them to find a world of red. The same lustful shade that pained me. Where am I? What is this place? I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. Odd, there is no up or down here. Still I began to walk, This world is deafly quiet, no wait. No it is not, I can hear something. It is in the distance. What is that? As I continued to walk I noticed something in the distance. What in God's name could that be? Suddenly my vision began to warp and I felt a strong wind push against my body. My stomach lurched, everything was blurry- I could not see. Then another strong gust of wind came- knocking me to my knees. I felt as though I was about to heave when it stopped until I saw it, a chain. Slowly it began to rattle in the sound I heard earlier.**

"**Well," said a voice, "I never thought I would be one to get on my knees."**

**It was followed by a chuckle, that made the chains rattle even more. I followed the chain to find legs. My vision followed up to see the dark leather trousers that were both blood stained and ripped. They hung loosely around the being's waist. I followed up its pale body to see cuts and scars littering it. It was entirely wrapped in chains. That was when I saw it, red eyes and crooked eyes. **

"**Come on Olly, get up."I growled at the name, but found myself pushing myself off the ground. **

**The being's eyes followed me as I continued to study it. We stood at the same height, with a similar body build. The face was more ruggedly built and littered with scars and cuts.**

"**You still have not figured it out Oliver."I was taken back by what it said. How is it in my head?**

**It began to chuckle again, "there you go again. Surprised are you not."**

"**Cut the children's games. I have no time for this."**

"**Ah- you see. Only one part of you has no time for this."**

"**One- part?"**

"**Yes, oh how should I do this? Oh I know Ciao Oliver. I am anger, agony, lust, temptation, along with other things. I am you. But, for this moment in time you may now me by Tempt."**

**My eyes widen, no impossible. Impossible. I looked of the face, most of the featured where the same other than the jaw set. His hair was not entirely mine. While it was raven it was slightly curly unlike the cowlicks that refused to sit down on my scalp. Wait the curly, the face, he looks like…,**

**I felt sick to my stomach as they came back, the memories I had tried so hard to forget. The being began to chuckle, "So you finally cracked it, cretino. You see if you remember what I said, I am only one half of you. There are many others of my kind. The things a person tries to keep…, locked away. Both mental, and physical."**

**The last word he stated made me notice on familiar scar that began around the edge of his neck and back. I felt myself rub my own scar, the habit I somehow carried since childhood. Somehow that cursed thing was not as it has always been to my as of right now. Not a burden, but a lifeline. I am still here. No matter what may be happening right now.**

"**So what is happening?"**

"**I came out to make a deal with you."**

"**A deal?""Yes, I want bloody out of here.""You what?"**

**He sighed and his red eyes sharpened into mine, "yes, I am the only one that can get you out of here alive."**

"**Forget it."**

"**But, Olly, you don't have pk."**

**My heart began to race at that comment and a devilish grin came across his face, "you see, only one of us can exist at a time here. Magic is the only thing that keeps me alive like this. The only way we could meet. And as I said, I keep everything that you keep locked away. Including pk."**

**Suddenly his body began to let off a soft glow that only sharpened my anger. That's when I heard it, the voice. The voice I had grown fond of over the years. Suddenly the vission warps to something almost like a screen. I looked to my right to see Mai looking down at me worriedly, "Naru! Naru!"**

**I wanted to call back, I wanted to wake up. But that is when I heard Tempt go, "mmmmmmm."**

**Suddenly whatever ever emotions he seemed to feel swept over me as well. I remember the feeling. How defenseless she was, how easy it is if I chose to overpower her. The only thing that seemed to ease my hunger, quench my thirst. I heard a chain clatter to the floor as I looked back at Tempt looking hungrily at the picture. I balled my fist angrily. NO THIS IS NOT RIGHT! **

**That is when I saw it, the chain rose and hooked sharply around him and the crack of an invisible could be heard and then the cry from Tempt as a new cut trailed down his face. After a moment of heavy breathing he looked back at me and licked the blood trailing down the side of his face, "Why Noll, why must you be so cruel to me. Even the simplest thought, are you not worried you will not get it out."**

"**I don't care about what would happen to my, but M..,""Ai, yes I know. That is why- only one half is not enough to protect her and your half already did it's part. There is no other way to help her."**

**I did not say a word after a moment another grin came across his face as he looked at the chains that restraint him. He began to struggle, but nothing happened. He looked back at me and said, "spirit chains, the strongest chains in the world. The very thing that will keep a soul chained to a body. But you see at the cuff that holds my right hand there is a key."I looked up to see the black cuff he was talking about, and protruding from it was a shadow like key, that was perched just out of his reach.**

"**All you have to do is turn to the key and I will get you out of here. And once it is over you get your body back, and all of this exist as though it is a dream that will never be truly remembered."**

**I hesitated until I heard it, the soft sobs. I turned back at the picture to see Mai begin to stroke the side of Mai face.**

"**Naru- please wake up. Please, I need you Naru. I can't get out, and I don't want to leave you. Naru- please. Please."**

**It pained me, tears fell to my face and I could not feel them. I could not feel her touch across my skin. I can not reassure her.., I can not protect her..,**

"**C'mon," called Tempt.**

"**I-I..,"**

**Suddenly his smile disappeared and his face became deathly serious, "DO YOU WANT HER TO DIE!"**

**The thought hit me hard. I looked back at the image once again and sighed, "I will get you out of here Mai, "I muttered.**

**I reached my hand out to the key and turned it. Instantly a smile came back over his face as I stood slightly back. Chains began to clatter to the ground one by one. With them he began to chuckle, which began to become harder and harder and more devious. After the last chain felt to the ground Tempt to the shadows and the surroundings turned a cold blue. But I still heard- chain? I looked down to see them snack to my body. **

**No.**

**No!**

**They lunged to my body, wrapping around it before I could run, There was nowhere to run as they forced me into the cold, dark blue.**

"**TEMPT!" **

**

* * *

**

Okay Raise your hand if you were expecting that! Come on anybody?

Well review and tell me what you think! Also I have a picture of **TEMPT ON MY DEVIANTART PAGE JUST GO TO MY FANFICTION PROFILE AND FIND THE LINK TO MY DEVIANTART TO SEE TEMPT**

Well I'll update soon- review please!


	106. Chapter 106 Red Eyes

Chapter 106

Mai shook him once again saying the words, "Wake up- Naru please wake up."But it was not use, other than the steady rise and fall of his chest he did not stir. Mai's eyes watered and instantly she felt as though she broke as she laid her head on his abdomen.

"Naru- please, I don't want to leave you. But- I don't even think I can get out by myself. I-I can't carry you. I can't do any of that. Please- please wake up! I am not as clever as you. I am not as Narcissistic. I am not an egomaniac. I am not addicted to caffeine. I can not be a total jerk. But I am not as brave as you. I can't find a way to be calm like how you can. I- I can't always make things work out. I can think on a dime and come up with a way to save us. I am not a slave driver…, I can't play the piano. I-I am not you! There I said it, are you happy? I can't save us. I can't do this alone- I need you! Is that what you wanted to hear?""M-Maybe," called a voice that almost stopped her heart. She looked up to see a familiar set of dark blue eyes look back at her.

"Naru..,"

He began to sit up and rubbed the back of his head.

"_Wow, I guess I did make myself hit my head a little too hard…,"_

But then that all changed when he took a deep breath and began to look around. Mai stared at him confused, he looked as though he had never seen the place a day in his life.

"_Maybe.., he bumped his head really hard…,"_

"_Yes.., yes…, this is what it is like to have full control huh? I never thought to expect it- to feel this kind of pain with no whip down my back.., marvelous…,"_

"Um Naru- Are you…,"

"I'm fine," he growled.

But instantly pain spread across his chest and his eyes widened as he clenched it in a jerky, unsmooth motion, much like a child.

"_I- I am not in full control yet,"_ he growled to himself.

Soon the pain receded and he looked up to the girl, with no emotion shown on his face as she looked at him stunned. Suddenly he began to hobble up, shaky with standing, along with walking.

"Let's go Mai," he growled again.

And suddenly it happened again, the pain. But then a thought occurred in Tempt's mind, "_this pain…, is not too bad. Pain.., such a simple emotion. Easier to achieve than happiness. Why would a human not want this. It feels.., marvelous. Pain, Pain, Pain everything you need in life. Such an easy thing to find….,especially while being free..,"_

He then as he walked, slid his hand across the rugged edge of a mirror. Deep enough to slice his two middle digits of his right hand. And in the darkness licked the blood off, only making it sting more. He could not help but chuckle, even while his face refused to smile.

"_Yes.., I can really get used to this idea. Pain…,"_

Still she continued to walk close to him. But somehow the closer they came to the light it did not put her at ease.

"_There is something wrong, there has to be. Why does none of this feel right?"_

She heard him slightly stumble again and sighed, "_I really hope this will pass."_

They continued walking down the hall. She tried not to watch him and just stayed focused on the light. Only she began to notice something odd about it as well. It was very subtly, but it was moving- shifting. And the violet turned to purple and continued to turn, brighter and brighter like a flame.

"_Well maybe it is just the way I am looking at it…, hm odd Naru has not stumbled in while. I guess he is getting over i…,"_

"Oof..,"

Suddenly she hit the stone wall in front of her incredibly hard in fell to the ground, rubbing her head.

"_Ow, why did I hit a…, wall?"_

She looked up to not it was a wall, no more to the corridor in that direction, Just a hard wall.

"But then the..,"

She locked at the wall and saw two beams of a red light on the wall. Because a soft mist she could trace it like the light of a torch.

"Light…,"

As she began to stood, her eyes careful followed the light, until the lights met dead in Naru's eyes. His dark blue eyes were traded for a bright, blood red. The blue from his shirt no longer brought out the colour, it did not compliment his eyes. It did not compliment him.

"Nar…,"

A devilish smirk came across his face, and he wasted not time to put his hands at either side of the girl. Mai felt paralyzed, as though her heart had stopped. While his breath was so chilling to not have mist she could feel his skin. Hot, his entire body felt like was on fire. But he did not seem bothered by it at all.

"N-Naru..,"

"Hush," he said in a sadistic voice. Suddenly he began to chuckle even more.

"Wh-what are you doing!"

Just as she began to gain the accept the ability to move he swiftly enclosed his entire body around her.

"What are you so worried about? You don't have to fight me."

Slowly his head began to come close to her as she tried to find some way to escape.

"Your skin, Your hair, your voice, your body…, my mind…, it is just all so tantalizing? Fascinating? No- tempting," he said in a lustful voice.

She felt paralyzed as he laid his head to rest on the crook of her neck. She felt a chill from his icy breath that sent a chill down her spine, while the undefined heat from his skin somehow strengthened it. She felt, "_Trapped."_

Instantly it began to fade. The feeling of security that was in his arms, the comfort a single note or muffle of his voice, the oddly safety from his dark blue eyes, all were gone. Any kind of safety she felt was gone. Any kind of security burned. Any kind of comfort slashed. She felt like a prisoner in his arms.

"_N-no! I won't let this happen!"_

She began to struggle and he looked at her deviously complex, until a sadist smirk came across his face.

"Well, it would seem the songbird still has a fight in her. Sad really."

He brought one hand up around her neck in almost a choke hold, "You can either have pearls or a chain around your neck. I would not mind either way."

She fought to get his hand off to breath, "get off!" She croaked.

She began to struggle as he began to fight to keep her still against the wall. The sadist grin still crooked on his face. It was hallow, but the sad part was he was not forcing it.

She tried to push at his chest, trying to find some way to keep him away, some way to make him snap out of it.

"Please Naru- o-or I'll scream!"

"You can go ahead. No one is here. It is only you and me, absolutely perfect."

That is when they heard it, both of them paused. It sounded like a crack. Mai was paralyzed once again as Tempt stepped away from her.

"NNaru.""Goodnight."The wall she was resting against suddenly began to open into a pit. She did not even have time to scream as she fell into the pit. The door closed and he sighed, "_Trapped doors in a circus, also too predictable."_

He took a long sigh once again and looked at his hands, "_being in control of a body. Especially one like…,"_

He took another deep breath and felt it. The surge of power that traced underneath his skin and then excelled letting the feeling lightly die down.

"_Liberating, exhilarating, exasperating..,"_

His joy was short lived as his right leg spiraled around to catch someone's head, but to his displeasure, was blocked.

"W-were sorry sir," said the voice.

Temp's eyes scanned around as he turned to see three faces, One that belonged to a woman and two others that matched two large men. All were dressed in black and white and their brightly coloured eyes shined like kaleidoscopes. But still it did not match the eerie red glowing of the eyes that were owned by brought down his leg and saw that the side handle of the battleaxe that one of the large men carried slightly bent in know and the smell of charred wood began to thicken through the musty smell of the labyrinth.

"Who are you," Tempt growled.

"I am Miss. E."

"And we are the Elves."

"The Might Elves."

"At your service.""Come along and follow us," coaxed the woman as she placed her hands upon his shoulders.

"Come and follow faster," Said the other two.

"Hurry up and follow us.""Come and meet the Master."

"Hurry up and follow us.""Follow if you care to."

"Soon the Dark will swallow us."

"Follow if you dare to."

The rest of the cirque still stayed in the main room. Erique sat upon a throne like chair with Madeline right next to him in the other, much smaller thrown. Erique's eyes were closed as an old record player was heard in the background.

Only was he brought out of the trance when he heard Madeline cry, "Erique look!"

Erique peacefully looked up to see the other members of the freaks walk in. Then right behind him he saw him, the young man on the camera, the young man who now held a devious grin and red eyes. Erique could not help but smirk, "_I knew it had to be. It was quite obvious to se..,"_

"Erique! What is going on?" Madeline cried as she stood out of her chair to come in front of him.

"How could they bring a human here? It is an absolute…, disgrace!"

Erique's body began to tense at the roar of questions and her tone. Just as he was about to strike her a new calming peace come to him. And he relaxed where he sat. Madeline looked at him confused.

"_He is, not mad..,"_

"Madi- My dear,

Did you honestly believe you had something to fear?"

"You're not upset with me?"

"No Madeline, I am not mad.

As a matter of fact I am intriguingly glad."

He looked over the young women to one of the guards and gave him a sharp look and then looked at Tempt. Without a moment of confusion- he knew what his master wanted him to do.

"It had been a century

And quite a century indeed.

But I grow weary of the ring master's ways.

Especially as I do it day after day.

Week After Week

Where blood is all I seek.

I should have noticed this faster

We need a new ring master."

Her eyes instantly began to glimmer at what he said, "Erique- do you mean..,""Yes, My dear you are very qualified

But you must step aside."

Here smile went away with a look of confusion that sickly satisfied Erique.

"Yes while after one hundred years you still think I am fine.

You hoped I would turn my head within time."

Her face began to turn red as she stuttered you, "you –kn-knew."

"Yes, it was plain to see,

That you were in love with day I'd catch your eye

And every time you would surely sigh.

But alas it was never to be

Just like you were not meant to last for eternity.

The respect is lost, the meaning bashed

Now it is time for you to be slashed

Now the only thing I have to say

Is goodbye next week? No- Tomorrow? No -today."

Before she could react Erique placed his hand upon her forehead. Instantly her eyes widened, but he pulled away. Her heart still thudded heavily.

"_I- Im not dea…,"_

Before she could finish her though she fell to the ground and the hysteria started again.

"I- I can't move.., Erique!"

"Ah yes Madeline- there is someone I would like you to meet."Tempt began to walk forward as the smile on Tempt's face seemed to transfer to Erique.

"He is the new master of the ring,

He is the greatest thing.

More intellectual, swifter, and stronger than you could ever be..,"

He could not finish as he heard Madeline began to break down in sobs. But that is when she felt it, a warm hand. She opened her eyes and looked up at Tempt at her side.

"There now, is there any reason to cry?""Bu-bu…,"He brought his hand to brush the side of her face. Instantly she looked up again and her checks reddened. She could not help but admire him. His raven hair, his paled skin, the way his features ware placed to make him look beautiful. To finish it off the red eyes that could actually envy her masters. She began to calm as she drank the beauty from his face.

Once again she was calm.

"Are you fine?"She tried to nod, but miserably, and had to side by saying, "yes.""Good, then bouna notte," the devious smiled came back to his face and he brought up this left hand. Within his hand was a scythe, the very one the guard could give him. Before she could scream he brought it down in one, fatal swoop across her neck. Erique gave a small smirk as all of the others looked stunned, "And Deadly."

He then stood and opened his arms, "Tentacion.., Elves bring him new clothes. And someone collect the blood and the head.

Do whatever you want to anything else, I do not care.

That is quite fair.

After all Tentacion does need to be fed."

* * *

Sorry for it being a while between updates. For one thing I lost my flashdrive with this chapter almost finished. So.., I had to retype it. And then the event with the Japanese Tsunami happened. So I drew a picture to raise awareness on the tsunami. Japan needs help- it does not matter what it is. Just try to help them out right now. More nuclear plants are melting down. It does not have to be money- it could be raising money- It could be in the writen works, drawing, anything. As many of you know yesterday was WEAR RED day. Represent the colours of the Japanese flag when you go somewhere. Make people care about it.

Well I guess that is all I have to say other than the fact that I have _**2 NEW PICTURES ON MY DEVIANTART OF TEMPT GO TO MY PROFILE ON FANFICTION AND A LINK IS ON THE PAGE.**_

By!


	107. Chapter 107 Ghost Hunt

Chapter 107

Midnight

Erique took a deep breath and slowly sighed. He had finally succeeded the peace, the success in the silence. Well silence other then the sound that began to fill the air. The sound of his violin as it strummed in the entire room. As he finished the piece he turned around. Immediately the room began to be filled with claps, well the cheers from everyone other than the young man who stayed in his throne, the young man that he had recruited that truly accepted the transform in the personalities. His raven hair more in a mess than usual, but still found a way to frame his face perfectly. His once bloodstained clothes were replaced with a similar red that cam in a button up shirt, which had only three buttons done. The rest of the shirt hung loosely on his body, just as the Persian robe as dark as night he wore. His bloodstained pants were even replaces and his belt and shoes wiped carefully from the substance. Still at his side was the very scythe used to kill the girl that seemed almost forgotten. Still something that covered his chest was a wooden necklace held across his neck with a leather chord. The wood was carved into a smiling skull in a jester hat. The skull was painted black with the teeth made of gold. The jester hat came in traditional colours, but in an odd way. The purple had a pain splatter and the black had a silver spider web. But the most haunting thing of the disturbing necklace was the eyes, the eyes that glowed red. The young man's eyes glowed the same, but were at the time peacefully closed as the side of his head rested on his arm, but a devious smirk still framed his lips. This was Erique's new apprentice.

"Tentacion," Erique called.

Tempt's eyes calmly opened to reveal the red his smirk stayed the same, "Master?"

Erique could not help but smile. He picked up a spare glass from the piano and then a bottle. He poured from the bottle a dark red substance and gave the goblet to Tempt.

"Forgive us for you having to wear that necklace. But it holds the substance that sustains this part of your personality, and the very substance that we need to drink. You have to wear it until we get back to Paris and I can make the change permanent."

Tempt at first did not say a word, only did he accept the glass and took a long gulp.

"So you say."

"Yes my boy, you get to see Paris, a true city of wonder.""So I have seen."

"You have been?""My…, other half you might find is very well traveled."

"So I see, simply astonishing."Several of the guards looked at each other confused at the change in their master's speech pattern.

Tempt casually took another drink of the substance and placed it on the side of the throne and began to cross the room.

"That piece you were playing. It is called, how would you say? Fantôme Chasse?"

Erique's eyes widened, but then the smile returned to his face, "You know what Ghost Hunt is?"

Tempt did not say a word, he only came to the piano and without another sound began to play the piece.

Erique did not say another word, only picked up the violin to play along. The song was composed of a single melody, not too complex. But the melody was beside itself, there was an odd sweetness in the violin and the piano. But still it held a haunting factor to it that would send chills down anyone's spine. Though it stayed calming, a relaxing melody. Similar to that of a melody a child could fall asleep to. The violin would falter in between the melody to allow the simple sound of the piano to be heard. But soon the duet ended and the room was in a hush silence. Many of the freaks looked at each other, confused at what to do. After all, it was not just their master's melody that was heard. But their confusion was faltered by the clapping of leather bound hands.

"Brava, Brava Tempt, simply astonishing," said Erique.

Tempt only smirked at the comment as Erique held out his glass to the light and explored the dark red colour.

"Blood, so little do people know what it does for them. Without it, there is not life.., but the more you have the more life you are spared."

He took another sip and looked back at Tempt, "Surely humans do not understand.""Actually, I had a little occurrence…, with this before as my other half. Things that people see as vampires…, monsters…,"

Erique clenched the glass at the comment, but then looked back at Tempt who seemed tp gain a distant look in his eyes and relaxed. He put down the glass and sighed.

"It is alright boy; I am sure what you saw held no appearance to me or what used to be Maddi. That is because they didn't get it. They didn't understand. Humans are idiots…, all of them. It does not matter what it is a man will only crave more of it."

With this comment and picked up the came and looked and the red jewel that was held by the golden beast's hand.

"I should know.., that's how I got to be this way. Greed has taken humanity; it is what is in all of their hearts. Well they were missing something to begin with."

He stared almost mesmerized into the red crystal.

"It started in Paris, in 1899. I met a…, magician if you will. He agreed to take me on as an apprentice. A girl was already under his lessons, but it only took me a few months to surpass her. He would teach simple things, never dabbled too deep in the art. But I- I wanted more. There was a book that was forbidden to be read, but after learning all of the things he could teach us I needed more. The book held the secret.., to immortality; it was so simple it was obvious. So one night, with the girl's assistant we were able to take his scepter.., along with the master's life. It was a small price to pay of course. Drink his blood…, live a few extra months. Still it wasn't enough. So in 1901 the Cirque came to be. With the help of the book I was able to get a hold of the freaks. It was very simple deal. I get the body, they get the soul. There you see.., easy to understand. Now drink up, we need you to be real when we get back to Paris."

Suddenly Tempt's smirk went away as he looked at Erique and asked, "Real? But I have always been there. My other half was just over. I have always…,"

"Not quite, you see in a way you could call me your father. I created you. Before you were just a collected amount of memories, thoughts and emotions. I humanized you, I made you real. I gave you full control of a body."

Tempt did not say a word, he only looked down and his grip tightened onto the piano bench. Erique sighed and walked over to Tempt to put his hand on his shoulder, "It is quite alright- you are alive now.""…,If that is what you think…,"Erique nodded and pulled down his hand and looked at a clock on the side of the wall, "now what about the girl.""What about her?"

"Well she was with, was she not? What happened to her?"

The devious smirk returned to his smile just as the sadist look in the red eyes, "She is not very significant to you, is she?"

He sighed, "Well you are probably correct. After all what can she do?"

Pain, pain was all that engulfed her small body, especially against her back. Still she painfully opened her eyes and looked around, "_wha…, what happened? Ow- my body really hurts."_

Still she painfully sat up from the hard ground, and as she looked up it hit her. What must have happened hours ago. Only in flashes did she see it. His eyes, his smile, the heat from his body, the chills from his breath, what he tried to do, the safety she felt with him that gone away.

Instantly she hugged around her knees and shuddered. Words then began to go through her mind, confused, sad, furious, fear, violated, unsafe, lost…, betrayed. The last word hit her like a ton of bricks as the final memory came to her mind when he let her slip away. Her heart began to thud and in the cool darkness she began to sob.

"_Why…, why would he do that? I- I am cold…, I hurt…, I'm scared. I'm scared- why- why would you do that?"_

Then another painful image came to mind of Naru and Kouki merging in her mind.

"_A- are they really – the same?"_

A fresh set of tears streamed down her face as she tucked her head against her legs. But as she did this for a moment a word echoed in her head, but not from her own voice. The familiar voice said, "baka."

Suddenly she froze recognizing the voice. The voice that seemed to say that to her every day. But instead of irritation something else grew in her from hearing that voice.

"So you would probably call me that, wouldn't you?" she whispered.

She then wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up. There at the bare edge was a slight light, the very light she thought she would never see in the tunnel. But it was almost like torchlight, the same light that trapped her in there. The same light that shadowed her betrayal. Once again she heard that word in her mind, the word that seemed to been said a lifetime ago- but it did the same affect as before, irritation.

She gritted her teeth and muttered, "So you really think I am a baka Naru."

She then moved to the wall that she found to be built from rugged stones.

"Well- I guess I am going to have to prove you wrong."

She then without a word began to hoist herself up the wall, trying to get to the light, only halfway through was she out of breath.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have planned my schedule at work to be during gym._"

But still after a quick break for resting on the rocks she continued to climb up the wall. Then after what seemed to be an eternity she hoisted herself up through the trapped door. Sweat clung to her body as she doubled over panting.

"I- I am-n-not a-little - kid- Naru…,' she whispered between breaths. But once she was ready she stood up a held her head high.

"_You have always saved me from everything that came my way."_

A look of determination spread across her face as the balled her hands into fists, "_And I am not waiting, I am going to be the hero today."_

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And yes I did pull some things from the Urado Case. I am sorry I did not update sooner, you see there is an art contest in real life I got asked to enter in and an art gallery. So let me just say..., it has been busy. Anyway what do you think is going to happen next? _**Also the song the play is the ending theme for ghost hunt.**_ Oh and by the way..,

Anyways I would like to announce a **_CONTEST_** TO ALL OF THE FANS OF MY STORY! First here is what I want! This can either be a picture that drawn and posted onto deviantart, a cosplay picture, a song you have written and posted on youtube, an animation that you can either post onto deviantart or youtube or an amv on youtube. Or you can ad them all together- I don't care- just as long as it is not a fanfic or something like that- as a matter of fact this site is OFF LIMITS for this contest. Wah-Wah- you can get over it.

Now what do I want, my story! Need more detail of that? Sure you can have it! I have been thinking of this contest long and hard and I want to see my story- or a scene depicted in anything above. I do not care what it is a scene of- just keep it T and pertained to my story. You can either email me on this website or on my Deviantart (link on my profile) to give me the link to your entry. The entries will be due to me on **July First**. And I will chose a winner in the ANOTHER LIFE AMONG THE DEAD FAN CONTEST.

Now you are probably wondering what you win- well here is what you win'

_**A picture drawn by me of whatever you want, as long as it is** **T**_

_**A character **_**you ****_design that will go in my story and come in and out of it constantly_**

**_A chibi and regular picture of that character_**

And that is about it- oh and people who have won before can still enter. Just hit me with your best shot- Oh and the picture can be on **Photobucket** to- just so you know.

Now that is all for me, and please- please review and the chapter fairy might visit next week! Also tell me what you think of my contest!

I already have **one entry from ToxiNeena and it is .com/gallery/#/d39hsip **

**I hope to get more!  
**

As always RedRosesThroughBrownEyes


End file.
